Love, Where Is Your Fire?
by Totidem Verbis
Summary: This is Raygan's story..."You still don't understand, do you? She's been dying since the moment she first laid eyes on you."
1. The Experiment

**Edited Author's Note: **In a fit of insanity, I have decided to go through and edit my entire story! At this time, this story contains fifty chapters. So, why am I doing a mass editing now? Who knows! I just feel like it. So, from here on out, the "disclaimer" and everything else will appear on this chapter only. I will continue to put the word counts, but that is all. I am going to delete most of the author's notes and some of the ending notes, but I will keep all the important information. What I'm trying to say is this, I'm gonna clean this up a little and make it slightly easier to read. If anyone is reading this, you are amazing! You deserve a medal and a chocolate-covered anime character of your choosing. **Furthermore: for a full "Disclaimer," please visit my profile page. I do not want to post the full thing here because I'd hate to give away the future characters. Thank you and enjoy reading!**

**Original Author's Note:** Well, this story came to me after re-watching all of the YYH episodes. I didn't plan to write it, since I already have too many active fics on another writing site. The idea refused to leave though (it got so bad that I've actually dreamed some parts of this story), so I'm writing it all down! I doubt too many people will read this, but if you do…Thanks! I'll be skipping around a lot, so I'll try to put the dates (mainly years).

This story is about my original character, Raygan. Characters from YYH will appear, but it'll take a while. I'm currently writing on Chapter 19, and the chapters do tend to be very long. Some parts may be boring, but Ray's past is a necessary tale since it's _**her**_ story. Anyway, I hope that one day someone enjoys reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho in any way or form (unfortunately). I am not making any kind of profit off of this story; I'm writing it only because the ideas won't leave me alone.

**Official Artist:** All artwork for _Love, Where Is Your Fire?_ is created by the amazing _**wolvesrain17**_. A link to her DeviantArt can be found on my profile page.

**Title Credit:** _Love, Where Is Your Fire? _by Brooke Fraser

**Word Count: **1475

* * *

**Chapter 01: The Experiment**

**Present: 1985**

"You may return." The voice startled me out of my thoughts, and I looked up at the figure standing in front of me. I would usually to take this rare opportunity to tease him about his safety, but his words caused me to pause.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Your five years are up. You may return now," he repeated. Five years…Had five years really passed so quickly? Where had all the time gone? It felt like I had just sat down yesterday, and now it's been five long years…

"Not yet. I need to…do something," I whispered.

"Do what?"

"I'm not sure, but I need to do something else first."

"If you need anything…"

"I know you'll be here to help, even though you really shouldn't," I said and smiled up at him.

"I will always help you, Raygan." I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I smiled over at his small form. I placed my hand over his and continued to look out over the barren land.

"I know, sir. Should I visit you when I'm ready?"

"No, just return here. I'll come for you then," he said. I nodded my head, and I let my head fall as his hand left my shoulder. He was gone within seconds, and I sucked in a deep breath. I had been in a fog for too long; it was time to get my head back on straight. But to do that, I have to go back…Back to the very beginning of my existence…

* * *

**Past: October 5, 1970**

I heard the footfalls behind me, but I continuously tried to ignore them. My imagination was probably just overreacting again, or I was being stalked. I did owe some money to some very powerful people, but there was nothing that could be done about it now. On second thought, that money wasn't due for a week! Yes, my imagination had just decided to run wild, that was all. I knew it wasn't a rapist, because to be honest, I wasn't much to look at. Five feet tall and way too skinny. Boring normal brown hair and stupid hazel eyes. Yes, nothing special. So, no worries.

"Excuse me?" I stopped at the sound of the voice and looked at the person now standing in front of me. The footfalls behind me had stopped, or maybe the person had turned off.

"Yes? Can I help you?" I asked the elderly man.

"Could you tell me how to get to the nearest bus station?" he asked. Well, to be honest, I wasn't from this ratty ol' neighborhood. I absolutely hated cities, but I had driven up to Atlanta for the weekend to take care of some…business. I preferred the solitude of my country home, and that's where I was dying to be. But…

"As a matter of fact, sir, I can. Just keep going down this block, and take a right at the end. You'll be able to see the sign about halfway down," I said with a wide smile.

"Thank you, young lady," he said and walked off. I love helping the elderly; it just makes me feel like a good person. Which I am, most of the time.

"You're early," the voice said. I peered through the darkness, but my horrible eyesight wasn't any help. Then again, I should be used to hearing that creepy voice speak from the shadows.

The old warehouse I was in wasn't much to look at, but that was kinda the whole point. The man who had just spoken had certain hours that he was here, so I knew when I could catch him. It was a trip I always hated, but I came early whenever I could.

"Better early than late, right?" I asked as I stepped forward. The light chuckle I heard made my skin crawl, but I kept walking forward.

"Tonight is your last payment, correct?" the man asked.

"That's right. You gonna miss me, boss?" I stopped just in front of his chair and dropped my bookbag at his feet.

"You are one of my favorites," he said as he reached down to pick up the bag.

"Yeah, well, if I ever get into another bind, I'll know where to go." _Not._ This was a place I was never gonna come to again. He stopped going through the bag, and his nearly black eyes locked on mine.

"You've helped us out a great deal over the past year, Raygan."

"You're welcome, Mr. Wilson."

"But I'm afraid that you're not done yet."

"Come again?"

"Someone's been following you since you left here last month, and he needs your assistance. Don't you, Zonen?" I turned around, but it was too dark for me to see exactly who Mr. Wilson was talking to.

"Yes, I believe she will be perfect. Her spirit energy is off the charts, even though it stays hidden." The voice was more of a hiss, and I felt the skin at the back of my neck crawl.

"That's never been a part of our deal. I've paid back all of the money, so I'm done," I said and turned to walk away. The other man, Zonen, was standing in front of me. He was tall, impossibly tall, and his skin looked green. Green people didn't exist outside of zombie movies.

"What are you?" I whispered.

"I'm nothing more than a delivery boy," Zonen said. A sharp pain exploded on the left side of my head, and I didn't even have time to think of what was about to happen before my entire world went black.

"Yes, she is perfect. Did you discover how to make her energy flare?" a raspy voice asked.

"All it takes is a little pain, Dr. Lynkyn," another voice hissed. I knew that voice…Zonen! I started to get up, but I was restrained. My legs and arms couldn't move, but I could still lift my head.

"Let me go!" I yelled. The two men standing a few feet away looked over at me, and the tallest one smiled.

"She's all yours, Dr. Lynkyn," he said. He turned and walked out of sight, and I heard a door close somewhere in the distance.

"Let me go! Now! People are going to be looking for me!" I yelled. Well, it was mostly true.

"And they're never going to find you." The man walking towards me wasn't very tall, and he had an average build. His hair was iron gray, and his eyes matched his hair.

"What do you want with me?" I asked. Instead of answering me, the man flipped a switch and a soft glowing light filled the room. A pair of goggles were shoved onto my face, and I had to bite my lip to keep from yelling again.

"Do you see that, human?" he asked.

"See what?"

"Your aura, it's a very light pink," he said.

"Aura? Listen, I think you've lost it. People can't see…Oh, shit," I mumbled. I could see a pink light surrounding my body, a light that definitely hadn't been there before. I looked down at the end of the table I was strapped to at Dr. Lynkyn. His entire body was surrounded by a hovering black cloud. That can't be good, can it?

"Now, let's see what happens when I do this."

"Do what?" A searing pain shot up my calf, and my lips parted in a scream. I watched the light around my body shift into a light blue, and I glared through the goggles at Dr. Lynkyn.

"It's fascinating. I've never met a human who could suppress their spirit energy like that. Yes, you'll do wonderfully," he whispered.

"Wonderfully for what? What are you going to do to me?" The goggles were pulled from my face, but I could still see the light blue aura that hung around me.

"I am a demon, and I have been experimenting on humans for a few years now. I want to implant demon powers into humans, but I have been unsuccessful so far. Ordinary humans can't live through the pain, but I believe that you'll be perfect for the experiment," Dr. Lynkyn said.

"Let me get this straight, you want to turn me into a demon?" I have got to stop watching so much TV before bed because this is obviously one insane dream. Demons don't exist…demons don't exist…demons don't exist.

"Oh, we're very real," that raspy voice whispered as a streak of pain erupted in my shoulder. I watched my aura flare, but the light blue color never changed.

"Please, just let me go," I whispered. More pain came from the opposite shoulder, and my back tried to arch against the strap holding me down. A finger traced the side of my face, and I twisted my head to get away from him.

"Oh, I really hope you don't die…"

* * *

**Original Ending Note: **And there's the end of the first chapter! Hmm, this one was really short compared to some of the others…Oh well. So, what exactly does Dr. Lynkyn have planned for Raygan? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out!


	2. Happy Birthday

**Original Slight Warning: **There's some mild torture in this chapter. I don't think it's terribly descriptive, but I thought I'd warn you just in case.

**Word Count: **3200

* * *

**Chapter 02: Happy Birthday**

"We're almost done now, my sweet little half-breed," Dr. Lynkyn whispered. The white-hot pain continued down my leg and didn't stop until it reached the top of my knee. My entire body was screaming in absolute agony, and I knew that Dr. Lynkyn was right. He had promised that after today, my spirit energy would never dull. Streaks of green, red, purple, and yellow cut through my light blue aura…My new demon energies were increasing because of the constant pain.

Dr. Lynkyn had succeeded for the first time. He had managed to implant demon powers into a human body. He had started out slowly, with Earth. I became an Earth elemental first. I knew my body changed, but I was never allowed to see it. After the green streaks of Earth, there were the yellow streaks of air. Dr. Lynkyn was so impressed about my surviving two implants that he did a third, and purple streaks of air energy entered the mix. Last week the red streaks of fire had shown up in my aura, and Dr. Lynkyn was beside himself in joy.

"You're going to be my greatest slave," Dr. Lynkyn whispered. HA! Shows what he knows. The colorful aura surrounding me was so strong and bright that the good doctor has been unable to see my light pink aura, my life energy. It had faded down to nearly nothing, and I'm sure that I won't make it through the night. I'll be dead before dawn, and I'm taking all of Dr. Lynkyn's dreams with me.

"Fuck. You." My voice was a whisper, and my chest and throat clenched painfully at the movement. My body was now covered in several scars, thanks to Dr. Lynkyn. The light blue aura only lasted a day or so, which meant that I had to stay in constant pain. I didn't have a single limb left unscathed, but today…

I already had a horizontal scar on the left side of my face. It started right next to my nose and disappeared into my hairline. Now there would be a scar running through it. Today's cut had started at my left temple, and the knife had been pulled down the length of my face, down my throat, dipped between my breasts, ran down my abdomen, traveled the length of my right thigh, and finally came to a stop at my right knee. My throat had been raw for weeks from screaming, but today had been the worst…

"Cheer up, Raygan. Tomorrow's Christmas, and I know how much you humans love that holiday. So tomorrow I will introduce you to my colleagues, and everyone will know how brilliant I am," Dr. Lynkyn whispered. A finger traced my unmarred cheek and then he was gone.

I wanted to sigh at his absence, but I knew that would only make the pain worse. Pain…The physical pain wasn't so bad. I know it could be worse. The emotional pain, the irony, that's what hurts. If tomorrow is Christmas, then today is Christmas Eve, December twenty-fourth. My twentieth birthday. It's almost fitting, to watch the last of my life energy drain away on a day that I should be celebrating.

Warmth. Who would have ever guessed that dying was associated with warmth? I thought people were supposed to get cold and see a distant light? I'm warm, and everything is starting to look gray around the edges. There's only a thin sliver of pink left, and now it's gone too.

My body felt impossibly light, like it was floating. All of my pain was gone. I couldn't feel much of anything, really. I had been in so much constant pain that the lack of it was almost confusing, but I could definitely get reused to it.

"No. No! NO!" The sudden yelling made me jerk, and I realized that I could lift my arms and legs. But that was impossible because I was strapped to a table. I turned my head and felt my eyes widen. I was floating in the middle of the room, and a young guy was standing eye level with me. Eye level with my floating body.

"What's going on?" I asked. Wide brown eyes glanced down, and I forced myself to follow his gaze. I had been lying on my back, but my body automatically flipped over when I decided to look down. I flipped in midair and looked down at…

Dull, hazel eyes connected with mine, and I felt my throat lock up. Dear God, was that really me? The brown hair was greasy and hung from the head like clumpy strings, and the entire body was utterly ruined. Bones protruded from the pale skin and the scars…Oh, I had never seen so many scars on a single body. Marks crisscrossed the arms, shoulders, hips, and legs. The only scars on her chest and abdomen were connected to the facial scar; the one that didn't stop until it reached her knee.

"Raygan," the teenage boy whispered.

"I'm dead."

"Not exactly." My eyes moved away from my dead body, and I finally took the time to notice the guy standing in the room with me. He has to be important if he can see my ghost, right?

He was a little on the tall side, five-eleven at least. He was slender, but the way he held himself reminded me of the young kings of ancient times. His light brown eyes were wide but old, like he had lived for too long. Hair almost the color of his eyes gently brushed across his brows, and I felt a little calmer as I gazed at him. Even though the situation I was in screamed for me to be in hysterics.

"You've lost me, sir," I said. Sir? Where'd that come from?

"It's very long and complicated, but I need you to come with me." His voice was quiet but held power. It was phrased as a request, but the tone suggested that it was a demand.

"No."

"No?"

"Well, not yet. I need to do something first," I said. I righted my body and gently touched down on the other side of the table. Now my dead body laid between me and the guy.

"What?"

"I want to kill him."

"Are you sure?" It was a funny question, and then it wasn't. To kill is a sin and seeing as how I was literally on Death's Door, I shouldn't be sinning anymore than I have to. However, the good doctor had kidnapped and tortured me. With me gone, he'd be discouraged for a while and then try again.

"Yes, I'm sure. He'll kidnap someone else after I'm gone and start the whole process over again. I won't let him," I said.

"I can only make you solid for a moment, so how are you…?"

"Can you come with me, sir?" I asked. There was that "sir" again…why do I keep calling him that?

"Make it quick. Please." I nodded my head and started moving. I'm not sure how I knew where the good doctor was, especially since the only thing I'd seen of this place was the room I was confined in. I hadn't been released from the table since my arrival.

Dr. Lynkyn was standing in a den-type room, and it looked very welcoming. There were bookcases and comfy chairs, and a large fire heated the whole room. Dr. Lynkyn was standing in front of the fire with his back towards the front of the room, and I smiled. He looked so calm and peaceful, and he would stop breathing within the next few moments.

"Raygan?" I placed my hand on Dr. Lynkyn's back and was barely shocked when it slipped past his skin and bones. I stopped when I felt a fluttering pulse against my translucent hand and turned my head.

"Now, sir." My body slammed together in a rush, and I heard Dr. Lynkyn's gasp as a very alive hand closed around his heart.

"What-?"

"You're lucky my time is limited, or I would have kept you on the edge of death for hours. Consider this my parting gift," I whispered in his ear. I felt his body spasm and blood fell from his lips, but I continued to crush his heart between my fingers. I'm surprised the organ actually existed.

"He's gone now, Raygan," the soft voice behind me whispered. I felt my body become weightless again, and I floated away from the now dead body. I turned to see the guy still standing behind me, and he reached out one hand towards me.

"Where are you going to take me?" I asked. The man smiled as I slipped my hand into his, and he curled his fingers around my transparent hand.

"My name is Koenma. I'm the prince of the Spirit World, and that's where we're going," he said.

"The Spirit World? I took a mythology class, and we learned that the Spirit World is a nicer name for Hell," I said with a small smile. I had always known I'd go to Hell, so there was no point in getting surprised now.

"Not quite. Most spirits get placed, but you're a special case. Will you come with me?" he asked again.

"Let's go, Koenma, sir," I said and stepped towards him. A giant hole appeared behind him, and I let myself get pulled into the gaping…portal?

"I'm afraid we don't have much time, so I'll have to quickly go over the basics," Koenma said as the hole closed behind us. We were now standing in a room that was bare except for a single desk and chair.

"Basics? And why are we in such a hurry? I'm dead, remember?"

"You're not dead!" he suddenly yelled. Koenma's light eyes flashed dark, and he quickly swiped a hand through his hair.

"There's something…different about me, isn't there?" I asked.

"How did you know?" Koenma's eyes were narrowed slightly on me, and I lifted my shoulders in a small shrug.

"I've always felt…different, like I didn't belong. And the past few months have been like something from a horrible nightmare, so it can't really get any weirder. Go ahead, sir, shoot."

"You were actually born in the year 1270—"

"I lied. It can get weirder." I didn't mean to cut him off, but it's not every day that I find out I was actually born a good seven hundred years ago. Koenma sat down in a chair behind his desk and before I had completely processed my thoughts, I was sitting in his lap. I felt him stiffen under me, but then the spirit prince relaxed and began running his fingers through my hair.

"Your father was a very powerful Mazuko demon, and your mother was a very gifted wolf demon. She possessed the power of sight, and she saw the world her young daughter would grow up in. Your mother knew that she wouldn't live long enough to watch you grow into an adult, so she came to me."

"Were they from my…I mean, from the human world? Because Dr. Lynkyn talked about a demon world."

"Yes, they were both from the Demon World. Your mother, Azura, was a very close friend of mine. She begged me to place you into the human world but years into the future. It's very tricky, not to mention dangerous, but I agreed. So you were given to the woman you've called mother your entire life. Kate never hesitated to pick you up from her doorstep, and she loved you as if you were her own." I could have asked him more about my biological parents, but I didn't really want to know. Not at the moment, anyway.

"Was I supposed to live out an entire life as a human, or were you going to come for me at a specific time?" I asked.

"You were supposed to live a full life as a human. I had your file marked so that it would come straight to me as soon as you passed, and I promised Azura that I would get you myself."

"What happens now?" I felt Koenma's chest expand as he sighed, and I tipped my head back to look up at him.

"You have to return to Demon World."

"What year is it?"

"1490. It's been a little over two hundred years since your actual birth, but your brother is still living. Demons live for centuries, you know," Koenma said and smiled a little.

"Can I ever go back to the Living World?"

"That's where things get complicated. My father, the actual ruler of the Spirit World, doesn't trust your kind. Or you, especially. You are the daughter of two very powerful demons, and now with that horrible doctor giving you even more demonic powers…"

"You make it sound like I'm dangerous or something," I said with a small laugh. Long fingers gripped my shoulders, and I stared up at Koenma. His wide eyes were completely serious, and I felt my mouth go dry.

"I'm not joking, Raygan—"

"Just Ray, please." He nodded his head and then swiftly continued.

"You are extremely powerful, more powerful than any other demon currently in existence. You just haven't tapped into your power yet, which is why I must ask a favor of you."

"A favor?"

"Yes, a very big one. It would be for your safety and the safety of all three worlds."

"Whatever it is, I'll do it."

"I want you to wear restrictions."

"Restrictions?"

"Yes, bands that will contain your power. You'll be able to access your power any time you want, but the restriction bands will keep you from losing control and accidentally destroying entire worlds." Koenma said I was very powerful, but I felt completely weak. Hell, not even an hour ago I was completely translucent! I had been solid since coming through the portal though…

"When you say bands…"

"I had thought of five originally, but I had several made just in case you had preferences on where to put them. Being with the doctor, however, has greatly increased your strengths and I believe all of them will be needed. Will you wear them?" Koenma asked.

"Can I remove them at any time?"

"Yes, the decision is completely yours." If he had said only he or someone else would be able to remove them, I might have refused. But if he trusted me enough to wear them even when I had the power to take them off, then I would wear them.

"Yes, I'll wear them." Koenma nodded his head and raised both hands to cover my ears.

"OGRE!" A large blue ogre ran into the room, and I couldn't help but stare at him. His skin was a medium blue color and bright blonde hair nearly touched his shoulders. A horn was sticking out from the middle of his head, and he was wearing a tiger-striped loincloth.

"Yes, Koenma, sir?" the ogre asked.

"Bring the restriction bands. All of them." The ogre nodded his head and quickly ran from the room.

"Will they hurt?" Koenma's arms lightly wrapped around me, and I felt him shake his head.

"No, they will feel as if they are a part of you," he whispered. We spent the next few moments in silence, and I moved from Koenma's lap when the ogre re-entered the room.

"Hello, there! My name's Ray," I said and stuck my hand out. The ogre looked at my hand, glanced at Koenma for a few moments, and then lightly took my hand in his own.

"My name is Jorge," the ogre said with a wide smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jorge."

"You too, Ray," the ogre said and bowed his head. I heard clanking metal behind me, and I turned around to see Koenma pull something from the box Jorge had brought in.

"Alright, let's get this over with," I said.

"Ogre, hand me the next band when I tell you to," Koenma said. Jorge hurried over to Koenma's desk, and the spirit prince knelt in front of me. He flashed me a quick smile and then moved the piece of metal closer to my right ankle. My ankle got a little warm, but then the metal settled perfectly against my skin. It seemed to melt through the fabric of my clothes and actually become my skin. The process was repeated on my left ankle, and I waited for Koenma to stand up.

"Umm…sir?" Jorge had handed him the next piece, and Koenma held the metal against my skin halfway up my thigh. It easily settled into place and then another one directly opposite it was placed on my other thigh.

"I'm sorry," Koenma whispered. The next piece was larger than the others, and Koenma held it against my hips. It easily warmed and molded around my entire body, but it wasn't completely straight. It was fixed so that it sat higher on my right hip than on my left.

"It's okay. Just finish up, okay?" Bands were placed around my wrists and biceps, and Koenma looked down at me as he held the last band. My legs, arms, and waist were all secured so the band could only go one place.

"You can say no," Koenma said as he lifted the last piece.

"I know, but I'm not going to," I whispered. The last band settled against the base of my throat, and the warmth felt good against my skin. All of the bands felt pretty good actually, but their warmth was slowly fading. They actually felt like part of my skin…

"How do you feel?" Koenma asked.

"Great! I was going to ask you, why am I solid now? And why is all of my pain gone? And," I stopped briefly to glance down at my body, "why couldn't you get rid of all these scars?"

"You're solid because you are not dead, your pain is gone because your body has completely healed itself, and I don't have the power to remove your scars. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. They make me look dangerous, right?"

"KOENMA!" The entire room shook at the sound of the yelling, and Koenma's light eyes went wide. He waved his hand and another portal appeared in the room.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"That's my father, so you have to leave. Now!" Koenma said and pulled me towards the portal. I pushed all my weight onto my heels, and Koenma glanced over at me.

"Why the rush? I know you said your dad doesn't like me, but I've got the restriction bands on now."

"It doesn't matter. My father only wants to see you dead," Koenma said and gave me another push.

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving! Just a few more questions. Where am I going?" I asked.

"To the Demon World. Your brother will be there."

"When will I see you again?"

"When it's safe for the both of us. Take care of yourself, Ray," Koenma whispered. I wrapped my arms around his lean waist and let my forehead rest against his chest.

"I'll see you later, Koenma, sir," I whispered. I looked up long enough to give him a smile, and then I jumped into the portal.

* * *

**Original Ending Note: **I know it all probably seems a bit rushed, but that's the way I wanted it. Ray's whole life is being turned upside down, so I'm sure she feels a little frazzled as well. What's going to happen in Demon World? Read the next chapter to find out!


	3. Hello, Brother!

**Word Count: **4030

* * *

**Chapter 03: Hello, Brother!**

As the wind pushed through my hair, only one thought occurred to me. Koenma never told me my brother's name, or my father's for that matter. Was my brother on my father or mother's side? Why couldn't I remember to ask the important questions? Ugh, did being tortured by that insane doctor drive me to insanity too? Wait…what is that…Oh, shit! Land!

My body connected with the hard ground, and a giant cloud of dust swirled around my aching body. The pain wasn't so bad, I'd felt worse just recently, but I could have lived without the harsh landing. I rolled over onto my back and sucked in a deep breath, which I immediately regretted as dirt clogged my throat. My throat constricted painfully as I began coughing, and I reached up to wipe away tears as my throat continued to try and get rid of the dryness.

"It feels like a human," I heard someone whisper. Uh-oh. If I could hear them over my coughing fit, then they had to be close.

"Why would a human fall from the sky?" another person asked.

"Move! Out of the way!" a deep voice yelled. I was sitting Indian-style on the ground by now, and I watched a shadow emerge from the cloud of dust.

"Good morning!" I called to the figure. The dust settled enough for me to look up at the man now standing just a few feet in front of me, and his nose wrinkled slightly as he gazed down at me.

"Who are you, human?" the tall, bald man asked.

"I'm not a human, and I'm looking for my brother. Prince Koenma sent me here to find him," I said.

"Follow me." The man didn't wait for me to stand up, he just started walking away. I quickly stood up and started following after him. I noticed a large crowd around us, but I didn't make eye contact with anyone. I kept my eyes trained on the man's back as we continuously walked forward.

"So, where are we going?" I asked after I had gotten closer to the guy.

"To see King Raizen," his even voice said.

"A King, huh? What's he like?"

"Why do you ask so many questions, human?"

"I told you I wasn't a human."

"I do not sense any demon energy coming from you."

"That's because it's repressed right now," I said and moved to walk beside him. He looked down at me, and I couldn't help but to smile up at him.

"Why do you smile?" The man looked honestly confused, and I hated making him feel that way.

"I've already died once today, so the way I see it, my life can't get any worse. What's your name?"

"Hokushin!"

"Oh, that's a nice name," I mumbled before I realized someone completely different had said the name. The man next to me, Hokushin, dropped to one knee and bowed his head.

"Why is there a human in my territory?" The voice was deep and raspy, and the commanding tone it held caused my spine to tingle. It was a truly powerful voice, fit for a king.

"She says she is not human and that she was sent here by Prince Koenma to find her brother," Hokushin said.

"Brother, hmm? My servants will have that stench washed from her, and I will attend to our…guest while you retrieve the Krone," the voice said.

"Stay with King Raizen. I will return shortly," Hokushin said. I blinked and the man was gone. I turned back around, and a tall woman looked me over.

"This way," she said and immediately started walking. Well, at least I got some warning this time. I followed the woman through many stone corridors until I was completely lost, and she didn't stop until we were in a small room. The only thing inside of it was a wide, wooden tub.

"I get to take a bath?" I asked.

"Undress and get into the tub." The large, both tall and wide, woman had a no-nonsense voice. I could have argued, but I didn't see the point in it. Even I could smell the stench that clung to my skin. Sweat, blood, and death.

I was still wearing the same thing Dr. Lynkyn had put on me, and I realized just how much I wanted to be out of the clothes. The pale green smock was nearly ripped from my body as I struggled out of it, and I stared down at it as if it were a snake waiting to strike me. My fingers shook as they pulled at the drawstrings of my pants, and the soft material slipped down my legs. I kicked the pants away from me and stood in the room completely in the nude.

"Finish undressing." I turned to see the large woman staring at me, and I looked down at my body. When had I gotten so dirty? The horrible cuts were completely healed and looked like regular scars, but all of the blood from my torturing still stained my skin. The silver bands gleamed against my dull skin, and I noticed the light engraving on each of the bands.

"These don't come off." My fingers lightly touched the band on my right wrist, and I felt the metal heat under my fingers.

"Hmpf! Get in the tub," she said.

"What's your name, ma'am?" I asked as I lifted one leg into the tub. The woman only paused for a second, but I caught it.

"They call me Cook."

"Well, Cook, thanks for the bath," I said and leaned back. Cook made another "hmpf!" sound and walked over with a large bucket. The water she poured over my head was freezing cold, and I couldn't help the gasp that pushed from my lips. She snapped her fingers, and I heard more people walk inside. Water was poured into the tub until it was a little over halfway full, and I felt Cook rubbing something into my hair.

"I can do this myself," I said and reached up to push her hands away. She slapped at my hands, and I dropped them back into the tub.

"I'll take care of you," Cook said and started massaging my scalp.

My mind slowed as my body relaxed, and I started thinking about the past…How long had it been? An hour? Two hours? An entire lifetime? I had been kidnapped and tortured nonstop for two months only to die…And come back? Had I really killed a demon, a demon who had used me for his own sick and twisted experiments? Was I really a demon with enough power to destroy an entire world in a temper tantrum? I had never known my parents, and I've been sent back into the past. Or is it really my present and I've been living in the future?

"Let it all out, ko," Cook whispered as she began washing my back.

"What do you—" I was crying…my cheeks were drenched with my tears, and my chest was heaving as sobs started to wrack my body.

"Shh, ko," Cook said.

"No, I don't want to cry. I'm strong enough to handle this. I am not weak," I whispered.

"Even the strong must cry," Cook whispered. So I cried. I cried while Cook washed and bathed me; I cried while thinking of the mother who'd raised me and the mother who'd sent me away for my own good; I cried for all of the evil things I'd done; I cried for all the evil things done to me; in the end, I just cried until there was nothing left.

"Thank you." I smiled up at the over six-foot tall woman, and she gave a "hmpf!" in reply.

"Out of the tub. King Raizen does not like waiting," Cook said. She attacked me with a rough towel as soon as I was standing, and I stood still to let her dry me. While Cook was drying my hair, another woman walked in with a bundle of clothes.

"Cook?"

"Hand them to her. Do you have the comb?" The woman, who was much smaller than Cook but still taller than me, held out the clothes. I took them from her and watched as she pulled a comb from a pocket on her dress. Cook took it in one large hand while still rubbing my hair. The woman left as soon as the comb was out of her possession, and I glanced down at my clothes. Well, maybe clothes was too nice of a word. It looked more like a cloth sack. The dark brown material was coarse and rough against my fingertips, but I slipped it on anyway. Cook tied the top of it at the shoulders, and it stopped just below my knees. Huh, now I really feel short.

"Ow! Easy!" I yelled. Cook made another one of her noises and yanked the comb through my hair again. My light brown hair stopped just below my shoulder blades, but I'll be surprised if I'm not bald by the time she gets done.

"You're finished. Follow me," Cook said. She stepped around me and started out the door, so I hurried after her. I looked down at my clothes while we were walking and nearly winced.

My two months in captivity had not helped my already small body, and I looked like a walking skeleton—paleness and all. My scars seemed to glow in the firelight from the small torches on the walls, and I could feel the metal bands lightly warming against my skin. I probably looked like some kind of peasant girl with the sack I was wearing, but there wasn't much I could do.

"Will he kill me?" Cook had stopped in front of a large door, and I saw her back muscles tense at my question.

"I do not know." She pushed the door open and stepped to the side. I nodded my head in her direction and stepped into the room. The door slammed behind me, and I jumped a little as it closed. A deep laugh rumbled through the room, and my eyes went straight to the source. A man was sitting in a throne-like chair, and he was…smiling at me. But definitely not in a good way.

"Come here, human. Let me see you," he said. I tipped my chin up and walked until I was standing directly in front of him. While his eyes looked me over, I looked at him too. We sized each other up, and I realized he could kill me with just one hand. Or a few fingers.

I couldn't tell how tall he was since he was sitting down, but I was sure he was a lot taller than I was. He was heavily muscled but not in a disgusting way. It seemed natural for him to be completely ripped, as if he was born that way. White hair hung down to his lower back, and a pair of violet eyes ran over my body. A pale yellow headband was tied around his forehead, and there were markings just under his left eye. He was shirtless, which made it easier to see the iron muscles of his chest and abdomen. Pale blue pants covered his legs, but white wrappings kept them close to his calves.

"You're small, even for a human," he remarked. Why, that bas—

"It's because she's been starved. Isn't that right?" I turned around at the voice and saw Hokushin standing in the doorway with an old woman beside him.

"Yes, that's right," I said. She was draped in what looked like a giant gray blanket, and a large basket was clutched in her hand.

"Hokushin, go get our guest some food," Raizen said. Hokushin lightly bowed his head and disappeared from sight, and the older woman walked towards us.

"This is the woman looking for her brother?" the woman asked.

"Yes, so she says," Raizen said and looked over at me.

"I am. I might have had a little more information, but Prince Koenma had to hurry and get me out of Spirit World," I said.

"Koenma, huh? He must have really thought you were dangerous if he made you wear restriction bands," the woman said. Her gnarled fingers touched the band on my left bicep, and I heard Raizen shift in his throne.

"She's wearing restriction bands?" Raizen asked. The old woman cut her eyes at him, and I looked back and forth between the two.

"Did you think she was wearing them for decoration?" she asked.

"Did Koenma force you to wear them?" Raizen asked.

"No, I chose to," I said.

"That is not important right now. Did he give you any information about your past, at all?" the old woman asked.

"My father was a very powerful Mazuko demon, and my mother was a wolf demon. Azura, Koenma said her name was Azura." Raizen and the old woman exchanged a look, and then the king looked at me.

"Can you prove it, Krone?" he asked. Ah, so she was the Krone. I guess it makes sense now that I'm thinking about it…

"I can. I have brought the ingredients with me, but it will take an hour or so to make," she replied.

"You can make it here while our guest—"

"Raygan, or just Ray." Raizen narrowed his eyes at me and then continued, "While Ray tells us how she came to be here."

Hokushin chose that moment to walk in, and the Krone moved off to the corner of the room. Hokushin sat down a large tray a few feet from Raizen's feet and then he moved off to sit in a corner opposite from the Krone. Raizen looked at me and then at the food, and I slowly sunk to the floor. I may have a lot of pride, but I'm also dying of hunger. I couldn't identify any of the food, but I didn't care. I shoved some kind of meat into my mouth and sighed.

"I don't know what this is, but damn it tastes good!" I yelled and tore off another hunk with my teeth. Raizen's deep laugh filled my ears, and I smiled up at him from around the meat in my mouth.

"Now tell us about yourself, Ray," Raizen said. I took a sip of water from the glass on the tray and looked up at him. I knew the other two in the room would listen to the story, but it was him I wanted to talk to directly.

"Koenma said I was born in the year 1270 to a powerful wolf demon who had the sight. She saw what kind of place Demon World was and would be, so she made a deal with Koenma. After I was born, I was sent to the Living World many years in the future," I said.

"What year was it there?" Raizen asked. He sounded sincerely curious now and not just condescending.

"I was born in 1950 and di—Well, Koenma found me in 1970."

"Tell me about your life in the Living World." It was a command, but he was only curious so I let it slide. I quickly swallowed down another piece of food and started talking.

"Well, the woman who I thought was my mother was named Kate. I never knew she wasn't my mother, and I actually grew up without knowing demons even existed. Apparently she found me on her doorstep and took me into her home. She didn't have a husband—"

"Husband?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot some of the words might be different. Umm, she didn't have a…mate," I said and looked at Raizen. He nodded his head in understanding and I continued, "She didn't have a mate at the time, but she found one when I was a few years old. They had two children together, my younger brother and sister."

"You loved your family," Raizen said and gazed down at me.

"Yeah, I did. My mother was a wonderful woman, and my little brother and sister were the greatest. My stepfather, my mother's mate, was a different story. He disliked me the moment he met me, but he tolerated me until him and my mother were officially…umm, mated. After the twins were born, my brother and sister, he became a drinker. Do yall have alcohol here? Drinks that make you feel funny and act stupid?"

"Yes. Why was his drinking such a problem?"

"He was a violent drinker, a very violent one. He would hit my mother and siblings, but he enjoyed hitting me the most. Like I said, he didn't like me."

"Did he have a reason for punishing you and the others?"

"No. He was just angry and wanted someone to hit." Raizen's lip curled, and he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Disrespectful. A male should not beat those who are weaker than him, or those he has sworn to protect. A male protects his mate and children with his life."

"Yeah, you'd think that, right? But he was an asshole who liked hurting people."

"What happened to him?" I debated on whether or not to tell my full, true story. It was a lot to drag out, but it was something I had already accepted. Might as well…

"I killed him." Raizen's eyebrows shot up at my confession, and I nodded my head.

"You killed another human, while you still believed yourself to be a human?" he asked.

"He deserved it. I was tired of seeing my mother and the twins covered in bruises, and I hated getting beat by that excuse of a man. So one day I snapped and killed him."

"What happened then? Don't you humans get offended when you kill one another?"

"Yes. I was put in a jail for a while before I was taken to court, where it would be decided if I deserved to be punished. I could either be set free, locked up in jail for a very long time, or killed. I claimed self-defense in the hope that I would be set free. I had to pay for someone to represent me, to speak for me and try to prove that I had killed him while trying to protect myself. It wasn't cheap, and my family was…well, we were poor," I said and bit into something else.

"How did you pay for this…person?" Raizen asked.

"I had to borrow money from some very wealthy people. They gave me the money to pay for a lawyer, that's what we called the person. I could have gotten into trouble for borrowing the money from those people, but I didn't have much of a choice. And the money had to be repaid."

"Were you set free?"

"Yeah, it all worked out. I was set free, but I think my mother knew the truth. I could never lie to her," I said.

"How did you pay back the money?" Ah, now that was a loaded question. I had borrowed the money from a group of crooks and thugs, people with more power than any government official. Half of the money had went for my defense fund; the other half put me through college for a year.

"I only had to pay back half the money. For the other half, I had to provide a service for the men I'd borrowed it from. I could either pay with my body or do another job until my debt was paid."

"You still smell pure, so what job did you do for these men?" What the hell? He could tell that I was a virgin just from my smell? Damn, he must have one good nose.

"I killed the people who had crossed them or couldn't pay them on time."

"You killed even more humans?"

"It was either kill for them, or they'd kill my family and me."

"Good choice. How many did you kill?"

"Twenty-nine for the year I was hired, my stepfather made thirty."

"Very impressive. What happened next?"

Next…was the hard part. I had gotten the crying out of my system for now, but I knew it would take me time to completely heal. My scars were smooth, but I was still raw and bleeding on the inside. But Raizen wanted to know, and I could tell the story as long as I didn't think on it too much. I could tell it like an actual story, like it didn't happen to me.

So for the next half-hour I told Raizen all about the past two months of my life. He listened intensely for the most part and only growled a few times. He seemed impressed when I told him about all the demon powers that now resided in my body, even though he looked upset every time I mentioned the good doctor's name. I also told him about Koenma, my killing Dr. Lynkyn (he seemed to like that part), and everything that had happened in Spirit World.

"King Enma has never trusted the Mazuko. I believe it is my father, Kage's, fault," Raizen said.

"It's ready," the Krone said from behind me. I looked over my shoulder at her, and she pushed a cup into my hands.

"What will it do?" Raizen asked.

"Markings will appear, most likely on her head, to let us see how many living relatives she has alive at this moment. After the markings appear, she will only need one drop of a person's blood to determine if they are related. If they are, their mark will turn blue and disappear. If they are not, the markings will turn red and remain. Now, drink," the Krone said. I brought the cup up to my lips and sniffed at the contents.

"It smells horrible! Like dirty socks and cat puke," I mumbled.

"It must be drunk, now," the Krone said. I grumbled a little more under my breath, pinched my nose, and quickly downed the drink. My throat and stomach instantly responded, and it took more willpower than I knew I had to keep the liquid down.

"Well, anything happening?" I asked. The Krone raised her finger, and I felt my forehead grow warm. It tingled just a bit, and I could see a pink light hanging above my head. The light disappeared, but my forehead still felt slightly itchy.

"A drop of your blood is all that is needed now," the Krone said to Raizen. I turned to look at him, and Raizen extended one hand.

"When you say a drop of blood…?"

"Yes, you must drink it. Just one drop on your tongue will be enough," the Krone said. I nodded my head and opened my mouth.

"Even if you are not my sister, I will allow you to stay here and train with my men," Raizen said. He pricked the end of his finger with a claw, and I felt his blood sizzle on the tip of my tongue. My forehead warmed again, but this time I saw a blue light. The warmth quickly disappeared, and Raizen's eyes grew wide.

"Well, what happened?"I asked.

"You are looking at your brother, my lady," the Krone said. My brother? Raizen…a king…was my brother?

"_Brother mine…blood of my blood."_ The thought was strange, but I understood it. He was mine; the blood that flowed through my veins flowed through his as well.

"Brother!" I yelled and wrapped my arms around his waist. He was still sitting in his throne and I had been kneeling at his feet, but that didn't stop me from hugging him. The side of my head was pressed against his stomach, and I felt two clawed hands gently rest against my back.

"Sister…Hokushin, inform the men that they now have a new Lady and that she is to be treated with respect. Answer to her as you would answer to me," Raizen said. I heard footsteps leaving the room, and I looked up at Raizen. His violet eyes connected with mine, and I smiled.

"Brother mine," I whispered. Raizen smiled and placed one hand on my cheek.

"Blood of my blood. Welcome home."

* * *

**Original Ending Note: **So that's one mystery revealed! Raygan is Raizen's sister, and now she's a Lady! Was anyone surprised at Ray's former occupation? I couldn't make her a goody-two-shoes, because then she'd never adjust to demon life. And I liked the thought of some super-small girl being some kind of a hitman. Well, that's all for this chapter…Stay tuned for the next one!


	4. Ten Years

**Original Author's Note: **This chapter picks up right where the last one left off, and there's going to be a lot of skipping around. Once again, each new section will have a year at the beginning.

**Word Count: **6050

* * *

**Chapter 04: Ten Years**

**1490**

"You'll have your own room and clothes will be brought for you. I'll send someone in, tell them what you like," Raizen said. I was now sitting on the arm of his throne, and Raizen had one arm around my waist to keep me steady.

"I want to train. My body, my human body, is very weak. I need to be stronger," I whispered.

"And so you shall be. Will you train in that body first?"

"Yeah. I don't even know how to get to my demon form," I said.

"You will learn, in time. Your powers will grow as your body gets stronger. You will be a very unique demon with several forms," the Krone said. She was once again holding her basket, and her eyes were locked on mine.

"Several forms?" Raizen asked.

"I listened to her story, and I can see her energy now that I know what to look for. Yes, she will have several forms. A human form, her original demon form, four extra demons forms from the experiment, and the combined form. May I make a suggestion, my lady?" the Krone asked.

"Of course! I can always use some advice," I said.

"You're a demon now and time will cease to really matter. Train each of your forms for ten years, that way you will have enough time to completely master each form. I know that in your human life time was very precious, but ten years will only feel like mere weeks now," the Krone said.

"Ten years per form…seven forms…so, seventy years of straight training? Are you sure that will fly by? In human years, seventy is a long time. I'll be ninety then!" I said. Raizen started laughing beside me, and the Krone ducked her head to hide her smile.

"Ninety to a demon is still young. Once you start training, you will see what I mean," the Krone said.

"What do you think, Raizen?" I asked.

"She's right, Ray. It wouldn't be safe for you to be untrained, and you need to know the extent of your powers in all of your forms," Raizen said.

"When you are finished training, you can go search for your cousin," the Krone said.

"Cousin?" I asked. No one had said anything about a cousin. The Krone reached into her basket and handed me a small mirror. I had planned on looking straight at my forehead, but something else caught my eye first.

"Ray? What's wrong?" Raizen asked.

"I'm hideous," I whispered. A scar as thick as one of my fingers ran down the length of the left side of my face before disappearing to cut across my throat, and another wide scar spanned the entire length of my cheekbone before disappearing into my hair.

"No sister of mine is hideous. Hold your head high. Your scars show that you have faced torment and survived; they show how powerful you are. Never be ashamed of them," Raizen said. I nodded my head at his words and moved the mirror up some more.

The Japanese symbol for cousin was in the center of my forehead, and my eyes squinted as I looked at it. It was black but smaller designs were around the beautiful-looking character. I looked at it for a few more moments before handing the mirror back to the Krone.

"So, do I go around asking to drink everyone's blood until I find the right person?" I asked.

"Not everyone's, just fox demon's. The markings indicate that your cousin is a fox demon and is alive somewhere. I still suggest you train before you go looking though," the Krone said.

"Right, training first."

"Hokushin will return you to your home," Raizen said. The Krone bowed her head to him and then swept from the room.

"Wow, what a day…"

"Come, this way," Raizen said as he stood up. He still had one arm around my waist, so I was forced to stand up as well. We walked around behind his throne, and Raizen opened a pair of double doors. A huge balcony was on the other side, and we walked over to the railing. Raizen was about five-ten, so the top of my head only reached his chin.

"What are we doing out here?" I asked. Raizen just smiled and placed both hands on my hips. I was about to ask him what was going on when he suddenly lifted me into the air.

"Put me down!" I yelled. I heard him laugh and then I was sitting on the railing with Raizen's chest pressed against my back.

"Just hold still," he whispered before raising his voice, "Men, I give to you, Lady Ray! You will honor her, respect her, train her, teach her, and protect her as if she were your own sister! Now greet your lady!"

It felt as if the entire castle was shaking as the hundreds…no, thousands of men below roared and stomped their feet. I leaned my head back against Raizen's shoulder as I listened to the men's mighty yells, and I felt a feeling of contentment wash over me. This was where I had belonged all along. I was finally home.

* * *

**1500**

"You're thinking too hard again. Your demon energy is a natural part of you. Just relax and let nature take its course," Raizen said from my doorway. I was standing in my room in front of a large, full-length mirror. I had spent the past ten years training my human body and harnessing my spirit energy. Ten years really do fly by when you're working hard, and I don't look as if I've aged a day. I do look different though…

Tourin, Raizen's territory, is basically a desert. Being out in the sun constantly turned my once pale skin into a deep bronze. When I first came to my brother's palace, I was skinny and weak. Now lean muscles rest under my skin, and I've been fed so much that my body finally has its natural curves. My breasts have gotten fuller, my thighs have some meat on them, and I actually have hips now. It was like going through puberty, which was true…in a way. All demons go through some form of puberty, but they call it maturity. Raizen said I'd be fully mature someday soon, probably after I was able to change into my combined form.

The sun has lightened my hair from a dull brown to a nearly golden brown, and my deep tan has brought out the hazel in my eyes. My white scars stand out against my skin, but I have learned not to worry with them. My outfit has changed too. I was first given something that resembled a sack when I came to Tourin, but I'm definitely not wearing a sack now. My clothes are very simple, and I always wear the same thing. Black silk shorts stop right below my upper thigh, and a silk top covers half of my abdomen. It's made to slip over my shoulders and resembles the tank tops back home, but it leaves the bottom half of my stomach bare.

I keep all of my restriction bands out on display. Yes, all ten of them. I don't wear any shoes, so the black dragon tattoo around my ankle is always visible. Every once in a while I wear my hair up so that the wolf paw print can be seen on the back of my neck. A black headband, similar to Raizen's, always keeps the marking on my forehead covered.

"But it's so frustrating! I want to start training in my demon form!" I yelled and stomped my foot. Childish, I know, but I'm really getting frustrated.

"Quit yelling and come here," Raizen said. He sat down in the middle of my floor, and I slowly walked over to sit down in front of him. After my posture mirrored his, he reached over and grabbed both of my hands.

"Now close your eyes and let your mind wander," he said.

"I can't, my head's too full. Oh! Can I ask you questions? You know, to get my mind off the transformation," I said quickly. There was something I had been wanting to ask him for a while, but I had been too scared to do it so far.

"Do whatever helps you relax, but close your eyes and take a few deep breaths first." I did as he asked and let my eyes slide shut. I regulated my breathing so that it matched his, and he kept his hands locked around mine.

Raizen and I have grown closer over these past ten years; he really is the brother I've always wanted. He's overprotective and an ass most of the time, but he asks for my help from time to time. Especially when it comes to his territory and people. We're an odd team, but it works for us. He's told me about the two other territories, Alaric and Gandara, and the demons that control them. He's told me stories about our father, Kage, and I'm kind of glad I never had to meet him. And I'm definitely glad that Raizen defeated him and became Tourin's king.

"Tell me, Raizen, why do you refuse to eat? I know you usually eat supper with me, but that's not enough to sustain you. I've been learning about the Mazuko, and I know that you're a full-blooded one. You have to eat to survive, so why?" I asked. I had heard some of the men speaking, but I had ignored all of the gossips. I wanted to hear the truth from Raizen's lips.

"You would have me eat humans? The humans that you miss so dearly?"

"Okay, for one, that was a low blow. Don't bring my missing the Human World into this. And, for two, there are plenty of bad humans that probably need to be eaten. There has to be a reason, and I want to know why my brother is going to die from starvation." There, I had said it.

"I will not give you some long tale to explain my actions, but I will tell you…briefly."

"Quit stalling and tell me."

"I loved a human." Well, he sure told me.

"A human. Yes, I fell in love with a human woman. I have not eaten a human since my time with her, and I will never eat another one. But do not worry over me, sister, I will live for many more centuries," Raizen said and light squeezed my hands. A small warmth came from my fingertips and spread into the rest of my body, and I squeezed Raizen's hands as the sensations washed over me.

"Did it work?" I whispered.

"Go look in the mirror," Raizen whispered. I jumped from the floor and immediately turned to the mirror, and what I saw nearly put me back on the floor…

My skin was the same bronzed color, but my scars had turned a dark blue color. My once shoulder-length hair now brushed my lower back, and I knew I'd have to keep it put up now. My hair and eyes were the same color, but my ears were no longer on the side of my head. Wolf ears the same color as my hair were perched on top of my head, and a large bushy tail of the same color was swinging behind me. My canines had become much sharper, and I knew I'd have to be careful not to bite myself on accident.

"I'm a wolf!" I yelled.

"We already knew that," Raizen said with a smile.

"Yeah, but now we can see it! I'm going to train right now!" I yelled. I stopped long enough to jump up and kiss Raizen's cheek, and then I was running back outside. It was time to start training my demon body now…

* * *

**1510**

Another ten years…Oh my, where does the time go? I learned to control my demon body in under a year, so the other nine years were spent honing my skills. Nobody in Raizen's territory was faster than me, or could hear better. I could hear a person's conversation from miles away, and the village children were upset that they couldn't sneak up on me anymore.

I had now officially joined Tourin's army, but it had taken a lot of begging on my part. Raizen had been dead-set against the idea, but I had to do something. What was the point of being so strong if I didn't use it for anything? I wanted to help Tourin; its people were my people now. I was their Lady, and I'd do anything to protect them. It was also great training.

"Which form should I choose next?" I asked. Raizen was once again standing in my doorway while I stared at myself in the large mirror. I was going to miss my demon wolf form, but it was time to move on.

"How about Earth? There's plenty of it here," Raizen said.

"True enough. Come hold my hand?" I held my hand out towards him, and Raizen was at my side in a moment's notice. After he grabbed my first hand, I turned to grab his other hand before closing my eyes.

"Tell me another one of your human stories," Raizen whispered. We talked a lot more, and argued, but I loved my brother. Lately he'd liked hearing fairy tales from the Human World. They amused him, but I was starting to run out of stories…

"Oh! I know just the one! You'll love this one." I began the story of Rapunzel, the girl trapped in a high tower with long, beautiful hair. Raizen was silent the entire time I talked, and I didn't stop when I felt my energy shift and change. When I was finished, Raizen released my hands and I heard him take a step backwards.

"Look in the mirror, Ray," Raizen whispered. The hands on my shoulders gently turned me around, and I slowly opened my eyes.

The woman standing in front of me resembled a demon even more than my wolf demon form. My ears were back on the side of my head, but now they were pointed and stuck out of my hair. My hair was the same length as it had been in my wolf demon form, and I was seriously missing my human-length hair. Speaking of my hair…it was now a very dark green. My eyes were the same shade as well. My skin was still the same bronze, but my scars had turned back white. My tail was gone, and I knew I'd miss it the most. My canines were back to normal, but my incisors (right next to my canines) had grown sharper.

"How do I look, Raizen?" I asked. I smiled at him in the mirror, and he dropped his arms to wrap them around my waist. He had to bend over to do it, so he dropped his chin to my shoulder.

"You get lovelier with every form. Now, go train! I'm curious to see what you can do," Raizen whispered.

"As am I. Wish me luck!" I turned my head to kiss his cheek, and then I slipped out from his arms. It was time to train…again.

* * *

**1520**

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your long hair!" I yelled up at the palace.

"What do you want?" Raizen yelled down. He was standing on the balcony of his throne room; the same balcony where he had first presented me to his men. The same men who now train me every day and fight alongside me in battle.

Raizen's eyes widened in surprise, and I smiled at the shocked look. It was getting hard to surprise the king these days. Although, he did look a little shocked the first time I called him Rapunzel. Now it was something I always did, even though it continuously confused the men.

"Ray, is that you?" he yelled.

"Who else would it be?" I called back. I had spent ten years training my Earth form, and I was not disappointed. Being able to control all of the Earth around me was an exhilarating feeling, and it had definitely helped in times of battle. I could split the earth between an enemy's feet or have large boulders fall on them. Yes, it definitely came in handy.

Raizen jumped down from the balcony, something we both loved to do but rarely actually did. A small crater was formed in front of me as he landed, and it almost made us eye-level. His claws reached up to touch my hair, and I smiled.

"So, do I look hideous? I haven't seen myself yet. It happened while I was fighting with some of the men. To be honest, I forgot today was my day to change," I said with a sheepish smile. I had spent some nights camping out with the men, especially lately. We never knew when someone would try to attack, and I wanted to be in the middle of the action when it occurred.

"You look exactly the same as before, except for the hair and eyes. They're yellow. Which element is this?" Raizen asked. He laid a lock of hair on my shoulder, and I looked down at the bright yellow strands.

"Air, I believe. Are my eyes as bright as my hair?" I asked.

"Yes. It's like looking into two suns at once," Raizen said. I lowered my eyes at his statement, but Raizen tipped my chin up so I could look at him.

"So, not hideous?" I asked.

"No sister of mine will ever be hideous. Now, back to your training! I want this element to be mastered by the next attack," Raizen said.

"Yes, my king!" I yelled and snapped off a salute. Raizen smiled at me, and I ran back to join the men.

* * *

**1530**

"Lady Ray! Lady Ray! We must leave this place!" one of the men yelled. I felt someone tugging on my sleeve, but I wouldn't let them pull me away. I pushed the person away and continued to look around. There had to be something…

"We can't just leave them all here!" I yelled back.

We had been fighting for two days straight; a band of rogues had been crossing the land and burning villages. There wasn't very much water in Tourin, so we didn't have a way to put out the fires. A lot of our men were wounded, and we were all exhausted. We couldn't give up now though, not when we've sent the enemy running with their tails tucked between their legs.

My eyes stopped on the figure of a young man caught underneath a house, a stone house. His leg was trapped, and the rest of the burning building looked as if it was going to collapse on him at any moment. I ran to his side and knelt down, but I didn't have the strength to lift the slab of stone. Odd…I had been fighting for two days straight, but I shouldn't be this tired.

"My lady! Look out!" the young man yelled. I looked up in time to see a burning piece of wood falling towards us, and I raised my hands out in front of me.

"He! Will! Live!" For a second I thought I had been caught on my fire, because my skin grew hot and tight. Then I heard shocked gasps all around me and realized I wasn't in any kind of pain.

"My lady! Your hair…your eyes!" the young man yelled. I looked down at the hair that had fallen from my ponytail and felt my eyebrows pull together. Had it been ten years already?

Water had come from my hands and pushed the burning building back while putting the fire out at the same time. My hair was now a dark purple, and I'd bet all of my possessions that my eyes were the same color. Yes, another ten years had come and gone if I was in a new form now. I looked down at the young man and smiled.

"Rest easy now. I will take care of you," I whispered. The young man stared up at me with wide eyes, and then he slipped into unconsciousness. This time I easily lifted the stone slab from his leg, and I turned to look at the still burning village. Well, it wouldn't be burning for very long. Now was the perfect time to test my newest form.

Within the hour the village was put out, and we were back on our way to Tourin with a victory under our belt. It took us a few days to reach Tourin, and I had the young man I'd saved sent to the room across from mine. I met Raizen on the stairs, and he smiled at my new form.

"When did this happen?" he asked.

"While I was rescuing that young man," I said and pointed to the man being carried ahead of us.

"Come, tell me all about it," Raizen said.

I told Raizen of the raids and of our victory, and then I told him about my newest form. It really had saved me from a very painful fate. I had been too tired to really defend myself, but I think that was my body just getting prepared for the next form. The man on the bed began stirring as I finished my story, and I smiled down at him after his eyes opened.

"M-my lady?" he whispered.

"Tell me, what is your name? None of the villagers knew you," I said. I had tried to find his family, but no one seemed to have recognized the man I'd saved.

"I am a wanderer, my lady. I have no name."

"No name? So, no parents either?"

"No, not that I remember. I've been on my own for as long as I can remember."

"How old are you?"

"I'm not really sure. I have been on my own for at least sixteen years, since I was small." He didn't look any older than eighteen or nineteen, around my age when I first came to Demon World.

"May I give you a name?" I asked.

"Of course, my lady," he whispered. I nodded my head and leaned back to study him. He was a tiger demon, that much was obvious. His skin was the color of any normal human, but wide tiger stripes covered his entire body as far as I could see. Red tiger ears blended in with his chin-length bright red hair, and yellow eyes gazed up at me. A red tail was lying limp on the bed beside him.

"Hmm…I'll let you decide. How does Tiger Moon sound?" I asked.

"I like Tiger Moon, my lady."

"Then Tiger Moon it is! Well, Tiger, I'd like you to stay here with us," I said. Tiger got a strange look on his face, and before I could blink properly he was knelt down in front of me. He took both of my hands in his own and then touched his forehead to our now joined hands.

"Lady Ray, I pledge my life and loyalty to you until the day I stop breathing. I am yours, forevermore," Tiger whispered. I turned to look up at Raizen, who had a very serious look on his face. He nodded his head in my direction, and I took that as my cue.

"I accept and honor your allegiance, Tiger Moon," I whispered. Tiger lifted his head, and I couldn't help but to feel happy at the sight of his smile. It really lit his entire face up.

"Tiger has bound himself to you, so he's part of the family now. I'll inform the servants, and you can inform the men. Welcome to the family, Tiger Moon," Raizen said. Tiger jumped a little when Raizen laid his hand on his shoulder, but he smiled up at him anyway.

"Thank you, my lord," Tiger whispered.

"Oh, no more of that! You're family now!" I yelled.

"Yes, family. Ray, shouldn't you be training?" Raizen asked.

"On the way, sir!" I stopped to kiss his cheek, and I drug Tiger behind me. It was time to get him some more clothes and introduce him to the men.

* * *

**1540**

"Ray? Why aren't you in bed?" I turned around so that my back was resting against the railing and smiled up at my brother.

"It's too hot for me to sleep," I said.

"Does your shadow know that you're out of bed? You know how he gets when you disappear," Raizen said with a small laugh.

"Don't call him that! Tiger is a very good bodyguard, and he's saved my ass more times than I can count." Raizen sighed before grabbing my hips, and I was lifted up onto the railing. He turned me so that I was facing the land and settled my back against his chest.

"I know he protects you, and I'm glad that you saved him and brought him with you," Raizen whispered.

"Yes, I love my Tiger. Even if he does worry too much," I said. Tiger had been with me for ten years, and I was the only one he'd take orders from. When he pledged himself to me, he pledged to me only. Not to Raizen or Tourin. Whatever he did, he did for me. He was a good demon, very strong. He was quiet most of the time and smart, and he knew how to keep calm in stressful situations. Yes, he was a good man to keep around.

"You should let go, Ray."

"Let go of what?" Did he mean the railing? Because I wasn't in the mood for jumping tonight.

"It's time for your forms to shift, but I think you've been fighting it. Just let go, and you will feel much better," Raizen whispered. I leaned further into him and took a deep breath.

A few deep breaths later my skin caught on fire. It wasn't painful, just uncomfortable. I could feel my energy shifting, and I knew that my aura would be changing once again. I had started out with a pale pink aura, my life energy. Then it had moved to light blue, spirit energy. My demon energy was a dark, midnight blue, and each of my other forms had a different colored aura as well. Green for earth, yellow for air, and purple for water. Fire was the only one left…

"Red. Very fitting," Raizen whispered. My hair was a bright red color, and the rest of my body still felt the same. Pointed ears, sharp incisors, tan skin, and white scars. Yes, everything else was the same.

"Are my eyes red too?" I asked and twisted to look at him.

"Yes. You truly look like a demon now," he said with a wide smile. I had told him the human myths about demons, which included the unnatural red eyes.

"That's right, so you better watch out!" I said and poked his chest. He threw back his head in a laugh, and I loved hearing the sound. Raizen was my brother and we shared the same blood; his happiness was my happiness.

"I think I can take care of myself. Now come on, you should rest if you want to start your training tomorrow," Raizen said and carefully picked me up in his arms. I laid my head against his shoulder, and I was asleep before we ever made it to my room.

* * *

**1550**

I could hear the voices just outside of my bedroom, and I held onto the words like a drowning man holds onto a tree branch. I needed something, anything, to focus on besides myself.

"Is our lady alright? We were worried when she didn't show this morning," one of the head soldiers, Kenru, asked.

"She is fine, just resting. Do you need anything else?" Raizen asked.

"Yes, my lord. We wanted to make a request."

"State your request."

"We want the lady to be our general. General Taka has said he wishes to step down, and we want the lady to take over. She's smart, strong, and fair. We believe she will make a good leader," Kenru said.

"I shall ask her, and she will give you an answer when she returns. Tell the men to take today off; they've earned it," Raizen said. Footsteps faded down the hallway, and I heard my bedroom door open and close.

"Her energy is spiking by the minute, my king. She will change into her final form soon," the Krone said.

"Her energy is truly phenomenal. How can she control it all?" Tiger asked.

"The restriction bands keep too much power from slipping out," the Krone answered.

"Hokushin, does anyone know of this?" Raizen asked.

"No, my king. Some have wondered, but they do not know," Hokushin stated.

"My barrier will keep them from feeling the spike. After her energy stabilizes, I'll let down the barrier," the Krone said. Tiger shifted away from me, and I felt the bed dip beside me. Claws ran through my sweaty hair, and I reached up to grab the hand.

"How are you feeling, little sister?" Raizen asked.

"Like hell, big brother. I was wondering, will I still be able to switch between forms?" I asked.

"Yes, you can choose to be in any form you wish. In your combined form, you will have access to all of your powers, both demon and spirit," the Krone said.

"Why does it hurt so much?" I gasped out. The pain rolling through my body had kept me confined to the bed for the past three hours, and I was desperate to have the pain end.

"You have trained all of your other forms, and now they are all trying to combine and come together. It takes a lot of power for so many forms to merge, but it should be over any minute now. Your energy is very unstable," the Krone replied.

"Is there anything we can do to help her?" Tiger asked.

"I'm afraid not. It's something she must face al—"

My scream ripped through the room, and I hoped that the barrier was sound-proofed as well. I felt the bones of Raizen's hand grinding together as I held onto it, but it was too late for me to let go. I heard the Krone shout something, and then hands were holding me down. Hokushin had moved to grab my kicking legs, and Tiger was leaning across my stomach and holding down my other arm.

"Shh, it'll be over soon, Ray. Don't fight it," Raizen whispered.

"I just want it to stop hurting," I whispered before another scream was torn from my throat.

My entire body felt like it was on fire and freezing at the same time. It felt as if my skin was alive and crawling, and I could almost feel my every cell as they shifted. My muscles contracted constantly, and my torso twisted against the pain. I hadn't felt like this since…No, I mustn't think of that. I turned my eyes back to Raizen and forced myself to smile at him.

"I would be honored to be your general, my king," I whispered.

"And so you shall be, my lady," he replied.

The most agonizing wave of pain yet rocked through my body, and I opened my mouth in a silent scream. My eyesight faded and returned, and my back arched against the icy pain. A bright white light surrounded me, and I thought I was going back to Spirit World for a moment. The light slowly receded until the room looked normal again, and the pain quickly left my body.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," I whispered.

"My lady!" Tiger whispered. I looked down to see Tiger and Hokushin's shocked faces, and I felt my nose crinkle.

"This is your true form," the Krone whispered.

"Come. See who you are," Raizen said. I was still holding his hand, and I let him gently pull me from the bed. He led me over to my mirror, and I stared at my reflection in awe. Yes, this is who I was meant to be.

I was still the same height and my body type hadn't changed at all; lean muscle and subtle curves right where they needed to be. My skin was very pale and glowed in the dark room, and my restriction bands were literally glowing with power. My scars had turned a very light blue color, the same color as my spiritual aura. Thick white hair brushed by my hips, and a pair of white ears were perched on top of my head. My wolf ears had returned.

My canines had lengthened once again, but my incisors had not returned to normal. My canines were slightly longer, but both pairs of teeth were long and sharp. Instead of just one, I had two bright white tails swinging behind me. My eyes though…they were the most amazing. I stepped closer to the mirror to get a better look, and I still couldn't believe it. The rim of my eyes were a midnight blue, the color of my wolf demon aura. My actual eyes were diamond white and seemed to shine out of my face. Little prisms of color were embedded in my eyes; it was like looking at little rainbows.

"This is me," I whispered.

"Yes, this is you," Raizen whispered and laid his hands on my shoulders.

My body was practically singing at the transformation, and I knew it was saying thank-you. It felt like I was finally in my own skin.

* * *

**1570**

"Honey, I'm home!" I yelled as I walked into the palace. I went straight to Raizen's throne room, and I found him sitting in his usual throne. I walked over to it and sat down on the arm of the chair, much like I had about eighty years ago.

"I trust everything went well, General?" Raizen asked.

"Of course, my king," I said and bowed my head towards him. It had taken me twenty years to get completely used to my truest form, but I had enjoyed every second of it. I had been the general of Raizen's army for the past twenty years as well, with Tiger as my Sergeant. Hokushin was Raizen's second-in-command, so he usually stayed at the palace with Raizen while we were gone.

"Did you know that you've made a name for yourself?" Raizen asked.

"Really? What is it?" I knew my eyes were wide and that my voice was childlike, but I couldn't help but to be excited. Only demons like Raizen and the Krone were recognized and had made names for themselves.

"Wait here and close your eyes!" I closed my eyes and listened as Raizen walked across the room. I heard him rummaging around, probably in the corner cupboard, and then he walked back over to me. He didn't sit in his throne. Instead he stopped in front of me.

"Can I look now?"

"Yes, you can look now," he whispered. My eyes slowly opened, and I was honestly waiting for something to jump out at me. What I saw shocked me into silence, and Raizen's face fell.

"You don't like it…"

"I love it! But…how?" I whispered.

"I had a blacksmith make it for you. I know you said you wanted one, and I wanted to make sure you had the best," Raizen said. My fingers were shaking as I extended them, and I lightly touched the pointed black blade.

"A Damascus," I whispered. It was one of the most treasured swords, and it fit me perfectly. The sword was made out of a combination of various metals, just like I was made out of a combination of various powers. The sword was also the best to channel energy through.

"I had a sheath made for it too," he said and pulled it from behind his back. The black leather sheath had writing on one side, and I ran my fingers over the raised characters.

"Lady Wolf…this is the name I've made for myself?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes, demons everywhere know the Lady Wolf now," Raizen replied.

"Thank you, brother mine," I whispered and lightly touched his cheek.

"Anything for you, sister mine."

* * *

**Original Ending Note: **This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written in my life. I didn't want to separate it though, so here it is! If anyone ever gets confused about anything, just let me know and I'll do my best to explain! The next chapter is a little more…juicy, so stick around for it!


	5. The First Challenge

**Edited Author's Note: **This chapter is very important. It may seem insignificant, but it will be referenced to later on. Much later on. As in, I am writing on Chapter 51 and it'll still be a little while before I reference this chapter again. Intrigued?

**Word Count: **2630

* * *

**Chapter 05: The First Challenge**

**1590**

"I'm leaving," I whispered. Raizen waved me forward without looking at me, and I slowly walked out onto the balcony. I stopped next to him and laid my hand beside his on the railing. We stared out over the land in silence, and I couldn't help my sigh.

I had been in the Demon World for one hundred years, which made me a hundred and twenty years old now. Of course, no one could guess that by looking at me. I still looked about twenty, and I stayed in my true combined form. I had mastered my Damascus sword, and it stayed strapped to my back at all times. I had been the general of Raizen's army for forty years now, and Tiger was still by my side.

I had went through my demon maturity about ten years ago, and it wasn't anything that I ever wanted to do again. Raizen said that most wolf demons mature earlier than other demons, but I had always been a special case when it came to the norm. I went into my very first heat that year, and Raizen still randomly laughed whenever he pictured my shocked face. Tiger had taken me to a cave on the border of our lands, and he had guarded the entrance for a day. Now I go into heat once a year for a day, and Tiger is always there to protect me. I refuse to take any kind of lover, so I have to suffer through the urges.

Raizen's hand covering mine pulled me from my thoughts, and I looked up at him. He was still staring out across the land, and I could see the small furrow just between his brows.

"Soon?" Raizen asked.

"Tomorrow morning, at dawn. I'll say goodbye to the men tonight, and Tiger and I should be gone by the time they awaken in the morning," I said.

"Why now?"

"My mark has been…well, burning, lately. I've been here for an entire century, Raizen, and I still have family out there somewhere. I want to find my cousin and bring them home to meet my amazing brother," I said and smiled over at him.

"You'd better," Raizen said and smiled back.

"I will, and I won't be gone long. The passage of time means almost nothing to us anyway," I mumbled. I still didn't understand how I could be so old and not feel it. If anything, I felt even more powerful as the years passed.

"LADY RAY!" The loud voice was coming from beneath us, and Raizen and I looked down at the same time. Two soldiers were being pushed back by a rather large demon, and said demon was staring up at us.

His skin was a light blue with darker blue stripes, and his black hair was tied back. Dark eyes focused on mine, and his eight foot body continued to push at the soldiers. He had a very lean build, but his energy made my skin prickle. He stopped when he was under the balcony and shouted up to us again.

"I've come to challenge the Lady Ray! Also known as the great Lady Wolf!" he yelled.

"That little—" I laid my hand on Raizen's arm, and he turned his angry eyes towards me.

"I will handle him. His energy might be strong, but we both know that mine is stronger," I whispered. I waited for Raizen to nod his head before talking to the demon, "Challenge me for what? I'm nothing more than a simple soldier in King Raizen's army!"

"I challenge you for the right of dominance!" The soldiers stopped pushing, and I heard Raizen's growl next to me. I tightened my hold on his arm, and my eyes caught sight of someone moving through the crowd of gathered soldiers. Tiger's eyes were wide and his nostrils were flared. His tail slashed the air behind him, and I watched as he unsheathed the daggers at his sides.

"Tiger, wait! Let's hear this stranger out! You want to challenge me for the right of dominance? Why in the hell would you want to do that?" I yelled. The demon smiled up at me, and I felt something cold trickle down my spine. I had a feeling that I was not going to like what I heard next…

"Most dominant males are happy with submissive mates, but not me! They're too fragile and break easily!"

"Then find a dominant mate! That has nothing to do with challenging me for dominance! I'm not even your mate!"

"You didn't let me finish, my lady! I've heard the rumors of your power! They say you're one of the most powerful demons to ever walk this world, and the most powerful female! Any male who dominates you will have to be strong and will be recognized as the male who dominated the great Lady Wolf!"

"Let me kill him," Raizen growled. I shook my head at him and looked back down at the stranger.

"And how do you know I haven't already been mated or claimed? Or even dominated, for that matter! Or what if I want a submissive mate?"

"You could never have a submissive mate; they wouldn't be able to handle you! And I've also heard rumors of the great Lady Wolf's purity! Those rumors were true," he said. I felt my face heat up, and I accidentally dug my claws into Raizen's arm.

"What do you want if you win?"

"I get to claim you for myself!"

"And if I win?"

"I'll leave!"

"I can kill him from here, if you wish," Raizen said.

"No, I will fight him. He's just a young boy who wants to be cute. I'll teach him a lesson that he won't soon forget," I whispered.

"If you're sure," Raizen said with a shrug.

"I am. Challenge accepted!" I could have waited and walked down to him, but I was feeling impatient. This was my last day with Raizen for a while, and I wanted to spend it happily. So I gripped the balcony railing with one hand and jumped over the side. The ground rushed up to meet me, and Tiger was by my side when I straightened from my crouch.

"My lady, you don't have to do this," Tiger whispered.

"I know. Hold my sword, will you?" I quickly unstrapped my Damascus, and Tiger took it without saying another word.

"Lady Wolf! It is an honor to finally see you in person," the demon said as I approached him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Nolin," he said with a small bow.

"We'll fight hand-to-hand, no weapons. If that's okay with you, of course," I said. He nodded his head, and I closed my eyes.

"My lady?"

"I'm waiting for your attack. Please, do not take all day." I heard his soft growl, and I felt the earth tremble slightly as he began charging. I wanted something quick and effective, but I had promised no weapons.

He charged at me head-on, and my eyes flew open right before his fist touched my face. I stepped to the side and moved forward to land an elbow in his stomach, and his body bowed over mine. And so it went…he would attack only to have me dodge and actually make contact with his flesh.

The whole routine only lasted ten minutes, and I stood over his heaving form when it was over. He looked so young lying there, and I almost felt bad for the damage I had done to his colossal body. I only had to think of why I had to fight him to stop feeling bad. He had wanted to dominate me, and he had failed.

"My men will clean you up, and I want you to return home. Your business with me, Nolin, is finished," I said and turned away. I heard him groan as two soldiers picked him up, and I watched as Tiger jogged towards me.

Tiger's attire was the exact opposite of mine. I still wore the black silk shorts and black tank top that I had always worn, and I never wore shoes. Tiger stayed shirtless, which helped show off the tiger stripes that went around his arms and down his ribs. His pants were white and baggy, and he wore a pair of white boots that had been hand-made just for him. He carried a dagger on each hip, and a bow and quiver of arrows were strapped to his back.

"My lady, are you alright?" Tiger asked. His yellow eyes were wide in concern, and his red hair looked as if he had been running his fingers through it.

"He only got one hit in, so I'm just fine. You really need to loosen up, Ti," I said. Tiger was five-ten (the same as Raizen), but that never stopped me from reaching up to scratch behind his red ears. Even if I had to use my air powers to lift me off the ground.

"You should stop getting into so much trouble," Tiger said with a small smile. He passed over my famed weapon, and I strapped it back into its appropriate place.

"Then I'd never have any fun. Now, tell the men that we're leaving tomorrow morning and I want a very big going-away party tonight."

"Where will you be?"

"With Raizen," I said over my shoulder. Raizen was still standing on the balcony, so I used the air to lift me back to him. Raizen caught my arms as I rose, and he sat me on the railing so that I was facing him.

"You should have finished him sooner," Raizen whispered. He grabbed my chin in one clawed hand and looked at my jaw.

"You know you won't see anything," I said and smiled at him.

"Change."

"Raizen, stop worrying! It's not that bad."

"I want to see for myself, so change."

"You're a real ass sometimes, you know that?" I pulled my energy closer to my body and absorbed it in. A few seconds later I was completely human; a light blue aura had replaced my usual white one, and my jaw gave a painful thump.

"It's already swelling," Raizen said as he gazed at my face. My pure, combined demon form never showed any injuries. It didn't matter if I was cut completely open; a few drops of blood would fall and the wound would seem to completely heal. If I switched back to my human form though, all injuries could be seen. Every cut, scrape and bruise was displayed on my human body.

"It's just a bruise, not the first and definitely not the last. Now, stop worrying so we can enjoy today."

"You talk as if you're never coming back," Raizen said with a smile.

"Yeah, well, if you don't learn how to be nicer I might not," I said and poked him in the chest.

"I'll get right on that," he said with a slow drawl. Yeah, the bastard didn't know how to be nice. Which was odd, since I knew he cared about me.

"Well, come on. The men are throwing me a party tonight, and I want to make sure that I look my best." I switched back into my pure demon form as I jumped down from the railing, and Raizen followed me as I left the balcony. I was really going to miss this place.

* * *

**1747**

"We're never going to find him!" I yelled and kicked at the ground. I could hear Tiger laughing quietly behind me, and I controlled my breathing to keep from wanting to kill him. I had every right to be childish! I had been searching for my missing cousin for so long now, and the Krone had politely informed me that my cousin was in fact a male just recently…

Tiger and I had left Raizen's palace on schedule and after a wonderful going-away party. I don't think Tourin had ever seen a celebration so large. For fifty years, Tiger and I wandered all over the Demon World. We got off to a rocky start, but we quickly fell into a nice rhythm. Tiger had been a wanderer, and we used his knowledge and memory at first to find fox demons. Some of the fox demons had no problem letting me take a drop of their blood, whereas others challenged me for the right. Needless to say, it was a difficult fifty years.

To top everything off, Nolin was not my only challenger. News had spread about the great Lady Wolf accepting challenges for mates, and the demons came flocking. It was no surprise to find some cocky male demon in my path challenging me for the right of dominance. It got old fast, and I was seriously starting to wish that I was less powerful.

Then news reached us that Zuri, ruler of Gandara, had challenged Raizen. Zuri's army came with him, and Raizen's army had no choice but to protect their ruler and their land. Tiger and I rushed home in order to assist in any kind of way, and the bloody battle that had greeted us was enough to turn any demon's stomach. High on a plateau, Zuri and Raizen were fighting to the death while the massive armies below them created mountains of dead bodies.

Tiger and I had joined the battle, and the men of Tourin had seemed rejuvenated at the sight of their general and sergeant. Of course, someone had been appointed to our places but seeing us really seemed to give the men some hope. Then again, hope never did last long in those kinds of battles…The war between Tourin and Gandara was not a short one, especially seeing as how Raizen and Zuri were both extremely powerful demons. If Raizen hadn't been on his special diet, he probably would have killed Zuri a lot sooner. That wasn't the case though, so the war was fought for a hundred years. After one hundred years of continuous fighting, Raizen defeated Zuri. Zuri's son, Zuro, then took over and commanded the men home.

Raizen had slept for two weeks straight after the battle and then woke up as if he hadn't spent the last century fighting. He was just as strong as he had ever been, and he had the same attitude to boot. Tiger and I stuck around long enough to get the army and land of Tourin back on its feet before setting off again. The Krone had stopped us on our way, and she took a second to study the mark I kept covered on my forehead. She told to look for a male fox demon and wished me luck. Yeah, I could have used luck the first time I went searching.

It's been seven years since then, and I still haven't found him! My cousin must be really sneaky, because he's sure as hell hard to find. Tiger only helps me sniff out the fox demons; he spends the rest of the time annoying me. He doesn't even mind the weekly challengers anymore. To be honest, I think I amuse him way too much.

"My lady!" I've tried to break him of that habit, but it never works. The man's just hard-headed.

"What is it, Ti?" I asked as I rubbed at my aching temples. My mark practically burned now, constantly, which meant that I kept a headache.

"There's a fox demon up ahead, my lady, as well as a lot of other demons."

"What class?"

"C-Class, mostly. A few stronger."

"Well, let's get this over with. Lead the way!" Tiger began running, and I was right behind him. Maybe this demon would be the one I had been searching for…

* * *

**Original Ending Note: **Once again, if anyone gets confused about what's happening, just let me know! I'm always worried that I'm not explaining things properly, so I'd be happy to clear up any confusion. Well, that's about all I have to say…In the next chapter, Ray will finally find her long-lost cousin! Or will she?


	6. Family Reunion

**Word Count: **5185

* * *

**Chapter 06: Family Reunion**

"Tiger?" I asked as we ran. I could smell the demons ahead now too, but I couldn't detect the fox demon's scent. That's why I loved Tiger's keen sense of smell.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Why do the demons always have to be hiding in the giant, creepy forest?" Tiger's laugh brushed my ears, and I glared over at him. I loved the wilderness and nature, but I really hated the creepy forests.

"Because they're hiding from you. Now, come on!" His speed increased, and I growled as I matched him. The trees suddenly disappeared, and Tiger and I slid across the ground as we came into the clearing. Small tents were set up everywhere, and there were a few fires to light up the dark night. Various demons stared at us, and a few even had their mouths open as they looked us over.

"_Is that…?"_

"_I think it is…"_

"_It can't be!"_

"_She's too small!"_

"_No, look at her sword! It's really her!"_

"_**Lady Wolf!"**_

The whispers came from all over, and my ears twitched at the sound of so many voices talking at once. Wide eyes looked me over, and a few even gazed at the sword resting on my back. I loved my Damascus, but sometimes I wished that Raizen hadn't had my famous name inscribed on the front of its sheath. One demon stepped forward, charged was more accurate, and I only had to hear the words "I challenge" before gathering my energy and sending him into the nearest tree.

"Look, I'm not here to fight anyone! I'm just looking for a fox demon!" I yelled. The whispers abruptly stopped, and another demon came forward. Tiger took a step closer to me, and I gazed up at the jaguar demon.

"What fox demon do you seek?" the demon asked. He was an older demon, but not nearly as old as I was.

"I'm not sure. I'm just looking for a fox demon, and I know there's one here in this camp somewhere," I said and looked around. The fox demon wasn't looking back at me, so he had to be in one of the tents.

"Why do you need to see the fox demon?"

"My reasons are private. Can you help me or not?"

"Jastin! Bring the intruders to me!" a loud voice commanded. I couldn't see where it was coming from, but the demon in front of me winced.

"This way, Lady Wolf." His smile made my skin crawl, but Tiger and I followed behind him anyway. He led us to the back of the camp to the largest tent, and I looked over at Tiger. The smell was undeniable, there was a fox demon inside.

"Leave us!" the same voice yelled. Jastin hurried away, and I sucked in a deep breath before entering the tent. Tiger followed closely behind me, and my eyes quickly scanned the tent before resting on the source of the scent I was searching for.

The tent was mostly empty, except for three demons. A bat and goat demon were standing off to the side and watching us with wary eyes. The fox demon was standing directly in front of us, and…wow. The fox stood at seven-two, and a pair of golden eyes stared down at us. I had never seen someone with such cold and calculating eyes. Being caught under that stare was enough to make anyone squirm. Long silver hair flowed down his back, and his white clothes settled nicely against his pale skin. Silver ears twitched as we walked further inside, and a silver tail swished behind him.

"Why are you looking for me, little wolf?" the fox demon asked. Little wolf? Huh…being called little was a step down from "the great Lady Wolf". I guess this guy's not a fan.

"I'm not looking for you, specifically. I'm looking for any fox demon," I replied.

"And why is that?"

"I'm searching for my cousin, and I've been told that it's a male fox demon."

"I am no cousin of yours."

"How do you know? You might be. I've searched for years, and I think I've tested every other fox demon there is. Just…let me check, okay?" His golden eyes narrowed at my words, and he took one step forward.

"And how will you test me?"

"Well, I had to drink this awful-tasting drink that the Krone made and—"

"You have met the Krone? Of Tourin?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Anyway, I took this drink and a mark appeared on my head. I need only one drop of your blood. If the mark turns red, you're not my cousin. If it turns blue and disappears, you are. So all I need is just one little drop," I explained. I could have gone into the whole brother-thing, but I've learned over the years that telling that particular story takes too long. Especially when they want to know who the brother is.

"May I test your theory?"

"Test how?"

"Yomi, give the little wolf a drop of blood," the tall fox demon said.

"Me? Make Kuronue do it!" a voice behind us said.

"Yomi!"

"Okay, okay, I'll do it," one of the two demons said. I reached up to untie my headband just as the demon stepped in front of me. It was the goat demon.

"Just prick your finger. That's usually enough," I said.

"What are you gonna do with it?" the goat demon asked. I wrapped the headband around my fist and looked up at him.

Yomi was about six-four, so he wasn't nearly as tall as the fox demon but still towered over me. His black hair brushed his shoulders, and a pair of dark brown eyes looked down at me. A pair of horns protruded from his head and his ears were pointed. His clothes were white and looked similar to the fox demon's.

"You're just gonna squeeze a drop onto my tongue. If this mark," I touched the symbol on my forehead, "turns red, we're not related. If it turns blue, I'm going to have a few words with an old witch. So, let's get this over with."

"I hate my job sometimes," Yomi whispered as he pricked his finger with a small dagger. Blood welled on the tip, and I stuck my tongue out. Yomi's nose wrinkled at the sight, but he squeezed a drop of blood onto my tongue. It took only seconds for the pain on my forehead to flare, and I released a hiss at the burning situation. The pain got worse each time it was the wrong demon, and I had the urge to go stick my head in some freezing cold water.

"It's red," the fox demon said.

"Of course it is! He's a goat!" I yelled.

"Got a problem with goats?" Yomi asked and glared at me.

"Not particularly, but I'm looking for a fox demon so drinking your blood only makes this thing hurt worse," I said and gently rubbed the spot.

"Come here, little wolf. I will allow you one drop. When it shows that I am not your cousin, you will leave," the tall demon said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be out of here before you can blink those pretty eyes of yours," I said as I walked towards him. The fox demon glared down at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him. He used a claw to prick his finger, and I waited for the drop to settle on my tongue.

"What happened?" Yomi asked. The lack of pain caused my eyes to open, but my pain-free moment didn't last long. Clawed hands tore at the exposed part of my neck as a large hand wrapped around the front of my shirt. My feet left the floor as I was hoisted in the air, and I was suddenly eye-to-eye with the fox demon. The fox demon who was a little over two feet taller than I was.

"My lady!" I twisted my head far enough to see Tiger with one foot out, but Yomi and the bat demon each had a weapon at his throat.

"Whoa! Everyone, settle down!" I yelled.

"Who are you?" the fox demon growled. The pain in my forehead was completely gone, which could only mean one thing. The demon that was currently holding me up by my shirt was my missing cousin.

"Your cousin, apparently, now let me down!" I yelled and kicked my feet. The demon moved his face closer to mine, and his locked stare made it impossible for me to avert my eyes.

"How do I know that you do not wish to steal from me?"

"Because no one has anything that I wish to steal. I have plenty of money and possessions, and I really don't want anymore. All I've wanted is to find my missing family, and I've finally found you." The demon's head turned slightly to the side as he lowered me to the ground, and I took a deep breath after my shirt was released. I gazed up at the demon and had the same reaction as I'd had to Raizen all those years ago.

"Cousin!" I yelled as I threw my arms around him. The top of my head barely reached the bottom of his chest, so the side of my face was pressed against his abdomen. His very defined abdomen…he was lean but definitely not lacking in the muscle department.

"Sorry about that," I heard Yomi mumble from behind me. The fox demon was standing still, and I tightened my arms around him as I nuzzled my face against his stomach.

"Cousin mine," I whispered. I felt hands lightly touch my shoulders, and then those hands wrapped around my back.

"Blood of my blood," he whispered. I continued to hug him for a moment longer, and I smiled up at him after I pulled away. His golden eyes looked a little warmer, but they were still cold enough to freeze most demons in their spot.

"So, what's your name anyway?" The fox demon actually smiled, and I could hear the two demons behind me laughing quietly.

"My name is Yoko Kurama."

"Yoko Kur—Oh! The Yoko Kurama?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Well, that explains why you thought I was gonna rob you. Huh, my cousin, the famous thief," I said and grinned.

"And you still haven't told me your name," he said. I was about to answer him when I finally took stock of where we were. I was almost ashamed for not realizing it sooner, but traveling can make a person forget sometimes.

"How about I show you? My home is about an hour's run from here, assuming you can keep up." One pale, slender eyebrow arched as the tall demon looked down at me.

"Only if Yomi and Kuronue can come with us," he stated.

"Deal. Now let's go!" I grabbed the demon's wrist and pulled him from the tent. I felt Tiger just beside me, and Yomi was on the other side of Yoko.

"Are you sure, m—"

"I promised him," I said and looked over at Tiger. He nodded his head in understanding, and Yoko's eyes scanned the area surrounding us.

"Jastin! Watch over the men until we return!" Yoko yelled. I waited for the response, and then I began running. I was short, but my speed had always been incredible. Yoko matched me step for step, and I could hear Tiger and Yomi a few feet behind us.

Kuronue had immediately taken to the sky, and I could see him above us from time to time. His lean body was about six-feet, which made him the shortest of the three but still very tall. A wide-brimmed black hat covered the top of his head, and long black hair fanned out behind him. A pair of bangs covered up a pair of navy blue eyes; one eye had winked at me before he had jumped into the sky. Pointed ears appeared just over the top of his hat, and a fang had lightly touched his bottom lip as he smiled. As far as clothes, he was the only one with the same taste as me. The other three demons with us was wearing white, but Kuronue and I were both wearing black. Tight black pants were covered by a loose gray wrapper, and he was wearing a black vest. Black bandages crisscrossed his lower arms and stopped midway up his biceps. Large batwings were framed behind him, and he kept twirling some kind of pendant.

"How do you know where we're going if you're not paying attention?" My eyes moved from the sky to the tall demon running beside me, and I smiled.

"I'm a great multitasker, Yo—You know, I don't like that name," I said suddenly.

"You don't like my name?" His eyebrow was arched again, but his eyes looked a lot less colder now.

"Nope, I don't think I like it."

"It is a name that everyone knows—"

"And fears. I want to have a name for you that has nothing to do with bad deeds."

"Very well. What is it?"

"Kurama. You said that was your name, right? Yoko Kurama? Well, all the other demons can call you Yoko but you'll be just plain Kurama to me," I said and smiled over at me.

"Do I get to know you by another name as well? Or should I call you Lady Wolf?"

"I guess we both have reputations to keep, huh?"

"That isn't an answer to my question." I laughed as a bit of my air power carried me forward, and I could hear Yo—no, Kurama's growl right behind me.

"The sooner we get there, the sooner you'll know!" I called over my shoulder.

It became a race after that, and we soon lost both Tiger and Yomi. Kuronue would manage to keep up sometimes, but he couldn't match our continuous pace. I knew exactly where I was going, because I had run this way a few times before. Kurama must not have realized that he'd crossed onto Tourin land, because his step never faltered. Raizen's palace was just over the border between the three territories, and I slid to a stop as we approached the massive castle. I heard Kurama sliding behind me, and then we were both standing at the base of the balcony tower with our hands on our knees and panting. I was the first one to recover, and I threw my head back in a loud howl. I felt Raizen's growing energy before I saw him, and I saw Kurama's eyes widen as he looked up.

"Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let down your long hair!" I called up. I could see Raizen's smile even in the dark because of how attuned I was to him, and I watched him flip his hair over his shoulder as if offering it to me.

"Miss me, sister dearest?"

"Only every waking moment! And I brought you a present! We're coming up!" I yelled.

"We are?" Kurama asked with a smile.

"Just trust me and hold on." Kurama's mouth opened, probably to ask another question, but he never got the chance. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and I felt the air as it started pushing us upwards. We were at the balcony in seconds, and I moved us over the railing. Our feet gently touched back down, and I turned around to jump on Raizen. He easily caught me in his arms and held me off the ground.

"I did it, brother! I did it! I finally found him! Can you believe it?" I yelled. I squirmed out of his grasp and skipped back to Kurama, who was gazing at Raizen with cold and calculating eyes.

"Have you brought a demon thief into my home?" Raizen asked after looking him over.

"Nope. He's just plain old Kurama to me, and you'll treat him nicely. His blood runs through my veins right alongside yours, so you two are equals as far as I'm concerned," I said.

Raizen and Kurama stepped forward at exactly the same time, and I sighed as their eyes locked. Stupid males and their stupid ways. Did they have to size up everyone and turn everything into some kind of dominance issue? Kurama's seven foot frame towered over Raizen's five-ten body, but Raizen was wider and had more muscle tone than Kurama's lean form. Both were warriors, that much was for sure.

"Welcome to the family, Yoko," Raizen said and extended his arm.

"It is an honor, King Raizen," Kurama said and extended his own arm. They grasped forearms, hands locked just below elbows, and smiled.

"I knew you two would get along!" I yelled and clapped my hands.

"So, can I finally know your name?" Kurama asked me.

"You didn't tell him your name?" Raizen asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I'm still waiting."

"Fine! My name is—"

"Lady Ray!"

"Dammit, Hokushin! You messed it all up!" I yelled and turned to look at the man who had just ran onto the balcony.

"Apologies, my lady. I was just so surprised to see you. We didn't expect you back for a very long time," Hokushin said.

"I found my cousin," I said with a wide smile.

"Then I'd better go back to bed," Hokushin said and turned around.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm sure there will be a celebration tomorrow to welcome you home and to greet the newest member of the family," Hokushin said as he disappeared.

"Are my parties that bad?" I asked Raizen.

"I believe some of the men are still hung-over from the last victory celebration," he said with a small smile.

"Lady Ray?" I turned around to see Kurama leaning against the railing, and he was smiling over at me.

"Yeah, that's my name. Ray is short for Raygan, and you don't have to call me Lady. I just can't seem to get everyone else to stop saying it," I said with a shrug.

"It is a sign of respect," Raizen said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I said. Black boots landed on the railing next to Kurama's hand, and another person was standing next to Kurama a second later.

"Raizen, this is one of Kurama's men, Kuronue," I said.

"Pleased to meet you, King Raizen," Kuronue said.

"Same to you. They're not going to steal from me, are they?" Raizen asked.

"Like you have anything worth stealing?" I asked. Well, there was the whole treasury…as far as personal items went, there weren't any.

"We will never steal from the king of Tourin," Kurama said.

"My lady!"

"The stragglers have arrived!" Two panting demons filled the doorway a moment later, and Raizen and I moved to the side to look at them better. Tiger and Yomi were both breathing hard, their clothes were tousled, and their hair was completely windswept.

"This is Yomi, another one of Kurama's men, and I'm sure you haven't forgotten dear old Tiger," I said and smiled at the two demons. Yomi was staring at Raizen, and Tiger was glaring at me.

"I could never forget Tiger," Raizen mumbled. My shadow, as Raizen sometimes called him, was a permanent fixture in our home.

"My lady, it's good to see that you arrived in one piece," Tiger said.

"I could say the same for you," I said and smiled at him.

"Enough you two. I think we all need some sleep, especially if the men are going to celebrate the returns and new additions. Yoko, Kuronue, Yomi, Lady Ray and I welcome you into our home and hope that you enjoy your stay here in Tourin," Raizen said.

"Hey! You have been brushing up on your manners!" I said and grinned up at him.

"I had to do something to pass the time. Now, off to bed! We've got a long day ahead of us," Raizen mumbled. Tiger showed Yomi and Kuronue to a room, and I found one for Kurama.

"Goodnight, Ray," Kurama whispered as he watched me from his doorway.

"Goodnight, Kurama," I replied. His golden eyes were much lighter now, and he nodded his head once in my direction before disappearing into his room. I ducked into mine and was half asleep as I began taking off my weapons. My eyes were shut before my head ever hit the pillow.

* * *

**Kurama**

The blood red sky of Tourin had faded into a velvet purple, but I doubt if any of the people in front of me noticed. Raizen and I were sitting side-by-side, much to Ray's amusement and joy. Kuronue and Hokushin were sitting farther down and had been talking for the past few hours. Everyone else—people from surrounding villages, servants, soldiers, and even a few wanderers—was dancing around the multiple fires lit by Ray.

Ray had explained more about herself after waking up, and she had even proved her story after I asked. A single person with seven forms (and eight auras) was unheard of, but Ray hadn't been lying. She had then explained how she came to be in this world, which was both her home world and not. Kuronue, Yomi, and I had listened carefully as she talked of things we had never imagined…then the partying began. The people of Tourin had rejoiced at seeing Ray and Tiger again, and a huge feast was prepared in honor of their return. Then Yomi, Kuronue, and I had been introduced as family by the great king himself.

"Yoko?"

"Raizen?" I asked without turning my head. I'll admit, I never thought I'd meet an S-Class demon until I was on the same level. I was an A-Class, but it wasn't close enough. Raizen had no need to fight me though because he already had his own kingdom. I felt at ease sitting next to Raizen, and I'm sure he felt the same.

"You know that she will want to leave with you, right?" My head turned towards him, and one violet eye caught my own.

"Why would she come with me to be a thief when she can stay here and be a general?" I asked. To be the general of Tourin was one of the highest positions a demon could hold, besides being the ruler or second-in-command.

"Ray has been around me for at least two hundred years, even though she spent a century of that fighting in a war. She wants something different, and she wants to be with family. You know how wolves are," Raizen said with a wave of his hand. Yes, I did. Most wolves hated being alone; they preferred to stay with a pack. Family, or who they considered family, was very important to them. Wolves were also very loyal.

"Would you like me to tell her not to come?" I asked. Raizen laughed, and I looked over at him again. This time he turned to fully face me, and he glanced at the dancing bodies around the fire from the corner of his eye.

"Commanding her not to do something would make her want to go more. No, let her go. I actually have a favor to ask of you," Raizen said. His smile was gone now, and his face looked completely serious.

"What kind of favor?" I asked. Raizen sighed and leaned back in his chair, which was really more of a throne. His eyes stared off in front of him, and I turned to see what he was looking at.

Ray had put her hair up into some kind of ball, and a few long white strands had come loose to frame her face. Yomi danced on one side of her while Tiger moved on the other, and the three looked like they were having the time of their lives. Ray's eyes were the same color as the sparkling moon overhead, and the fire kept her restriction bands gleaming. Her pale skin stood out against her silky black clothes, and the pale blue markings that covered her entire body showed her Mazuko heritage.

"She means everything to me, and I am not sure what would happen if I were to lose her. I'd either waste away or go on a killing rampage, both of which she would disapprove of. I want you to keep an eye on her, protect her."

"I will." Afterall, she was the only living family I had. The only living family that I could actually remember. There was also the fact that we were both outcasts, in a way…

"She'll try to trick you, so you'll have to be forceful with her sometimes. Her truest demon form, the one she stays in, will not show injuries. She has to revert back to her human form in order to see any damage—that includes bruises, broken bones, and cuts. And there's one more thing."

"You don't ask for much, do you?" Raizen growled softly, but he continued anyway.

"She needs to reach her full power."

"I thought she said she trained for over seventy years?"

"She did, but she still has not reached her full power. The power she puts out is that of a lower A-Class demon, but her power should match mine. She's terrified of losing control, but she can't lose control as long as she has the bands. She will not listen to me, so maybe she will listen to you. She may have mastered all of her powers, but she can still be stronger."

"I'll do whatever I can."

"I thought you would. Take care of her, Yoko Kurama, or I'll come for you."

"Is that a threat?" I asked. Raizen turned to look at me, and his smile mirrored mine.

"Just a promise." We both turned back to look at the crowd, and I noticed someone pushing their way through the dancing demons. Tiger seemed to notice the large boar demon too because he grabbed Ray's shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Oh, not now!" Ray yelled and stomped her foot.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Ray can't seem to go an entire week without some demon coming to challenge her. I feel sorry for this one. He interrupted her dancing," Raizen said. Ray was talking quietly with the demon, and the once active townspeople were slowly backing away. Ray nodded her head and held out her hand. The fires closest to her went out in an instant, and the surrounding demons gave her a wide berth. Yomi and Tiger were still standing next to her, and Ray turned to Tiger. She handed over her sword, and Tiger led Yomi over to where Hokushin and Kuronue were watching.

"Why do all the demons challenge her? Just to prove that they're stronger?" I asked. I had always heard about male demons challenging the great Lady Wolf, but I had never paid attention to foolish gossip.

"You don't know?" Raizen actually sounded confused, which made me wish I had paid more attention to the foolish gossip.

"I never planned on challenging her, so I never bothered to know why others did."

"Just listen. He has to proclaim it for all to hear." I nodded my head and leaned back in my chair as I stared at the only two people in the clearing.

Ray stood completely straight with her eyes trained on the demon. Her hands were clenched into fists at her sides, and her jaw muscles looked tense. Huh, she hadn't even looked this defensive when I picked her up by the front of her shirt. The demon standing in front of her resembled a mountain, but he definitely smelled worse. I had always hated boar demons…

"I challenge you, Lady Wolf, for the right of dominance!" the large demon yelled.

"Dominance?"

"Yes, that is why demons come from all over this world. They want to be the first to defeat and dominate the great Lady Wolf." Dominance? I'm not sure why it surprised me…Challenging a female for the right of dominance was rare but it wasn't unheard of.

"Why won't she just take a mate, or a lover?" I asked. It would simplify matters. Maybe even just losing her purity would make things more simple.

"Ray may be a strong demon, but she still has the heart of a human," Raizen whispered.

"So she has to be in love before losing her purity or just marking?"

"Both. Ray has sworn on numerous occasions that she would never take a lover or mate, but she still accepts the challenges. She knows that none of them can truly defeat her."

"Well, come on! I don't have all night!" Ray suddenly yelled. The giant boar demon smiled and charged at her.

Ray kept her ground and raised her fists, and she jumped into the air right before the boar could run straight into her. Her fist hit landed next to the demon's right ear; the second hit was to the back of the head. The demon went head-first into the ground, and Ray touched the ground a few feet away. Her fists were a light blue…spirit energy. She hadn't used any demon energy at all.

"Is he going to stay down?" Tiger yelled.

"I don't know…maybe," Ray said and nudged the demon with her toe. The boar's left hand shot out and wrapped around her ankle, and Ray squealed as the demon yanked her into the air as he stood. The demon swung her body over his head before slamming her into the ground, and dust rose from the spot where she was thrown.

"Like a few hits would keep me down! HA!" the demon yelled. The dust around Ray's body suddenly disappeared, as if an invisible breeze had blown it away. Ray was standing in the middle of a small crater the same size as her body, and her eyes glowed white. Her entire body was engulfed in a white light; her pure demon energy crackled as it charged the air around her.

"You really shouldn't have done that," she whispered. She took one step towards the demon, and I couldn't see her after that. All I saw was the boar's body getting continuously hit and pushed back. When it looked like the boar had every bone in his body shattered, one last blow was delivered to his abdomen. His giant body flew into the air and couldn't be seen a few seconds later. Ray was standing where he had just been, and she was pulling her hip-length hair back into its bun.

"Do you think he'll be back?" Tiger asked. Ray looked over at him and shrugged.

"Only if he has a death wish. Now, let's dance!" Ray yelled. She threw her hands into the air, and a red light coated her arms and hands as all the fires were re-lit. The townspeople moved back to their previous positions, and the dancing continued as if it had never stopped.

"And you're telling me that's not her full power?" I asked Raizen.

"Half, maybe. She can be stronger, I'm sure of that," he said.

"I'll help her reach her full potential."

* * *

**Original Ending Note: **So, how many people already guessed that Kurama would be her fox cousin? I wasn't sure if it would be obvious or not. I'm going to try not to make him too OOC, but no promises. Oh, I know some of the actions won't happen in the correct order and that's because I'm changing them to fit my story. That's the best part of being the writer, right? Changing stuff around? I'll try to keep it close though.


	7. Full Potential

**Original Author's Note:** To clear things up real quick, if there's a line break without a year then that means the time difference is very small. A few days or months, at the most. If it's anything drastic, like years, I'll put the new year. Moving on...I really like this chapter. Ray comes off a little scary, but it's an overall good chapter. Well, I'll stop before I tell you what happens. Enjoy!

**Word Count: **2815

* * *

**Chapter 07: Full Potential**

**Ray**

"Walk with me." I stopped staring at the fire in front of me and up at the tall demon now walking away from me.

"Hey, Kurama! Wait up!" I called after him. Kurama was silent as I fell into step beside him, and we walked into the woods together. Tiger didn't follow after us, which meant that Kurama must have asked him to stay behind. Huh, I wonder what's going through the fox's head…

I had been traveling with Kurama for a few months now, and I liked spending time with my fox cousin. I didn't go on the raids with him, because thievery just wasn't my thing. I stayed behind as a look-out, and Tiger stayed with me. The rest of the time was great though. Yomi and Kuronue were Kurama's closest friends, so they were the only ones allowed in the same tent as the rest of us. Kurama was powerful and extremely smart, but he let his guard down around me. I heard the stories about him though, and other demons made him sound like a complete monster. Then again, maybe he was when they went on the raids…

"So, is there a reason behind our nature walk?" I asked. We were deep into the woods now, and I could barely hear the sounds from the camp. I was still straining to hear the camp when a low whistle cut through the air, and I barely managed to jump back before a rose whip cut me in half.

"Kurama! What the hell?" I yelled as I landed.

"I haven't had a chance to fight you yet. I want to see if you're really as powerful as everyone says. Have you ever fought an A-Class demon before?" he asked. His trademark rose whip sailed through the air once more, and I had to jump in the air to dodge it.

"A-Class? No. I sparred with Raizen once, but I think he went easy on me," I said.

"He did. Now get down here."

"Ha! I'm not going down there so you can try to cut me in half again!"

"I'll put the whip up. We'll fight without weapons." To prove his point, Kurama turned the deadly whip back into a regular rose before placing it in his hair.

"Will you go easy on me?" I asked as I released the tree branch I had been holding.

"Never."

And he didn't lie. I never realized just how fast Kurama was…we were evenly matched when we raced, but fighting was a lot different than racing. He was everywhere I turned, and he had no problem with hitting me. Or kicking…I guess all that running gave Kurama some seriously strong calves. I fought back just as hard as he did, not that it did much good. We were just as evenly matched at fighting as we were at running.

Many bruises and a few fallen trees later, we were finished. Kurama leaned his back against a tree trunk (the tree had broken off when my body slammed into it), and I moved to lay my head in his lap. We were both breathing hard, and I was satisfied to see a few bruises and cuts along Kurama's usually perfect form.

"Change," he commanded.

"Change? I hate to break it to ya, big guy, but that was my toughest form. If you want someone stronger to fight, go find my brother," I said and yawned.

"I don't want to fight. I want to check your injuries," Kurama said quietly. I picked my head up off of his thigh and looked down at my body.

"Well, lookie there! Not a single scratch. What can I say? I'm a fast healer."

"Nice try, little wolf. Change into your human form so I can make sure I didn't go too easy on you," he said. I threw my head back onto his leg and clenched my eyes shut. I concentrated on all of my energy and felt it shift. All of my demon energies pulled back until only my spirit energy was showing.

"So, how's the damage?" I asked without opening my eyes.

"I believe you'll live," he said with a small chuckle. I cracked one eye open and surveyed the damage for myself. My now tanned skin was littered with bruises and small cuts, but there was nothing too serious. I did look slightly more banged up then Kurama though.

"Hey, Kurama?"

"Yes, little wolf?"

"Can you make me a pretty flower? Something that smells nice?" Kurama chuckled, and a sweet-smelling flower was pushed under my nose moments later.

"Can you do something for me now?" I inhaled another sweet breath before opening my mouth to answer.

"Keep making these and I'll do whatever you want," I said and smiled.

"Stop holding back."

"Holding back? I thought I did a very good job." I felt long fingers move through my hair, and I opened my eyes to look up at Kurama. He was looking off into the forest, and his face was nearly impossible to read.

"You could have easily beaten me today. I'm only an A-Class demon, and you are at least an S-Class. You need to stop holding back. Your restriction bands will keep you from using too much energy at a time."

"I'll work on it," I whispered.

"You'd better."

"Hey, Kurama?"

"Hmm?"

"How old are you?"

"Why do you ask?" To be completely honest, it was something I'd been thinking about for a while. I twisted around so that I could look up at him, and Kurama continued to run his fingers through my hair. My short, light brown hair. I really missed my human form sometimes. It was usually too dangerous to stay in my human form, but I felt safe with Kurama.

"Because you smell young, no older than eighty, but your eyes are much older. So, how old are you?"

"I'm not really sure. I was a spirit fox at first, and it's so easy to lose track of time when you don't have an actual body. I've had this form for seventy-three years now. So you are older in body, and I am older in spirit."

"We're some kind of a pair, huh, cousin?" Kurama's eyes connected with mine as he smiled, and he briefly massaged my scalp.

"Yes, we are."

* * *

"What's taking them so long?"

"Have a little patience, my lady," Tiger whispered. We were alone in the camp, and the guys had been gone for hours now. It never took them this long to complete a job. Kurama was a master at what he did, so they should have been back hours ago. And all of this waiting is making me fidgety.

"Run for your lives!" a demon yelled as he ran near us. An arrow fell from the sky and lodged in his skull, and I looked over at Tiger as his body landed at our feet. My ears went straight up, and I concentrated on the approaching footsteps. Running…lots of running…

"My lady?"

"Kuronue is on foot, and Yomi is helping him run. They'll get here first. Kurama is right behind them. There are eight…no, nine demons running behind them. Mostly D-Class. We can defeat them," I whispered. I saw Tiger nod his head and then Yomi ran out of the trees carrying Kuronue. Tiger went to Kuronue's other side to help him stand, and my stomach churned at the sight of all the blood dripping from Kuronue's body.

"I got him!" a demon in the forest yelled. Kurama came out of the trees, took one step past me, and fell to the ground. A large arrow was sticking out of his stomach, and the rest of his body was covered in bruises and cuts.

"My lady!" I looked up at Tiger's yell to see a spear heading straight for Kurama, who had rolled onto his back but still couldn't move. My body reacted without waiting for any kind of thought process, and I barely noticed the pain that erupted on my left hip.

Eight of the demons came barreling out of the forest, and they stopped short when they saw me standing in front of Kurama. The ninth demon came out last, and his eyes narrowed first on me and then on Kurama. So, they thought they could just attack him while he was down? Kill him while he was injured? HA! They'll have to get through me if they want to touch a single hair on his head. I could feel my energy levels rising, but for once I just didn't care. I let my world slowly fade to white for the first time…

* * *

**Kurama**

Everything had went wrong. Getting into the castle had been easy. Looking back, it had been too easy. Before we could make it to the items, an entire army had us surrounded. One of my men went to stand at the master of the castle's side, and I knew then that we had been betrayed. The army slaughtered my men, and only four of us made it out. We had fought while running, but eight of the soldiers were still behind us. Their master was just behind them, and they all had their energy mostly concealed. They felt like regular D-Class demons, when they were all A-Class. We didn't have a chance of defeating them all. Kuronue was already injured and now so was I, so running wasn't an option anymore either.

"Run for your lives!" a demon yelled. He was the only other one to make it out alive, and he must have reached the clearing where Ray and Tiger were waiting.

"I got him!" a demon yelled from behind me. Kuronue and Yomi had ran out into the clearing, and I had taken a few steps away from the trees when I fell. My arms cushioned my fall and kept the arrow in my stomach from being pushed around.

"My lady!" I heard Tiger yell. Even in situations like these, Tiger always refers to her as his lady. I twisted to lay on my back, where the arrow wasn't sticking out, and saw the spear heading right for me. I didn't have any more energy to knock it away, so I closed my eyes and waited for my death. The spear that would have pierced my heart never landed. Instead it was sticking out of Ray's back; the long spear had pierced the flesh above her hip and went all the way through.

The soldiers chasing us ran out of the woods and stopped in their tracks. A few smiled when they saw Ray, and I imagined what they saw her as. Just a lone, female demon who could do no harm to them. The master came out last, and his eyes narrowed on Ray before resting on me. A low growl cut through the air, and I looked up at Ray. She was looking over her shoulder at me, as if making sure that I was still here.

Her eyes had turned completely white…there wasn't a trace of the dark blue rim or the prism of colors that usually colored her eyes. Her fangs, if possible, lengthened a little more as she looked at the arrow still lodged in my body. Her white aura swirled around her, and I watched as her power continued to grow. The demons standing in front of her were now looking around at each other, as if confused about where all the energy was coming from.

"Kill the fox!" the master yelled. Ray's growl grew in volume, and she dropped down into a fighting stance in front of me.

"You want him? You'll have to kill me first," Ray growled. Her voice was completely warped; it was almost like a different person was in front of me. The master laughed, and I watched Ray's head cock to the side.

"Kill the little female. It's probably just one of the fox's whores," the master said. One of the demons came forward, and Ray straightened from her stance. The demon released his hold on his energy, and he was a very strong A-Class. Stronger than Ray had been the last time we fought.

"Step aside, female!" the demon yelled.

"You will not touch him." The demon raised his arm and swung it, like he was going to knock Ray out of the way. I heard the sound of flesh on flesh, but Ray didn't move from her position. The demon's arm landed a few feet away.

"Thurmond!" one of the other demons yelled.

"Kill her!" the master commanded. The seven remaining demons charged, and I felt Ray's energy spike. The clearing was flooded in her pure white aura, and the air became charged with her energy. Her power seemed to coat her very skin, and I barely saw her move. Within seconds all seven demons lay on the ground, their lifeless eyes staring up at the sky.

"Would you like to try?" Ray asked. She was looking at the master now, and I saw the demon take a step backwards.

"What are you?" he whispered. Ray slowly walked forward, and her power seemed to increase with her every step. Her hair was standing straight up now from the energy around her, and I could easily see the wolf paw on the back of her neck.

"I am the demon who is going to kill you for thinking that you could bring down the Yoko Kurama. Any last words?" I could see the sparks in the air where her energy was constantly moving, surging…She was as strong as any S-Class demon now…or stronger…

"I—I…"

"I didn't think so." I couldn't track her movements; it didn't look like she had moved at all. One second the master was staring at her in complete fear and awe; the next he was standing without his heart in his chest. Ray tossed the organ into the woods, and the master fell back onto the ground.

"My lady?" Tiger called. Ray's shoulders rolled and cracked, and her power slowly receded until it was back to its usual strength. She felt like a lower A-Class demon again. When she turned her eyes back to me, they were the usual diamond white. Dark blue circled the rim of her eyes, and a rainbow of colors was trained on my face. Her long hair fell back to her waist, but something was off…

"Hey, you got an extra tail!" Yomi yelled. And he was right. One tail waved on her right side, but there were two on the left. Ray didn't even look his way as she walked to my side. She started to bend down, but the spear stopped her from bending too far. She looked down at the spear in curiosity, as if wondering how it got there, and then reached down to pull it out. She tossed it to the side just as carelessly as she had the master's heart, and her lips pulled down into a frown as she looked at me.

"Are you okay, Kurama?" she whispered.

"I'm fine." My words were quiet; I still couldn't process everything I had seen.

"Hold still, okay? I'm going to get this out of you." One quick tug was all it took to remove the arrow, and I stared up at her.

"Why them?" I asked. She leaned back on her heels and stared at me, and I used my arms to push my upper body off of the ground.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been trying to get you to release your full power for a month, but you would not do it for me. But just now…you were stronger than any S-Class demon I've come across. So, why them?" I asked again. Ray looked relieved at my words, which only confused me further.

"That was my full power, wasn't it? I didn't care what happened though, because those demons were going to die by my hand no matter what."

"But why?"

"For you, Kurama."

"For…me?" No person had never confused me as much as she did, and she rolled her eyes as she exhaled a long sigh.

"You're my family, Kurama, and I will not let anyone hurt you. I love you too much to see you hurt," she whispered.

"Say that again."

"Say what? Kurama, are you okay?" She rested her hand against my cheek, and I turned my face into her palm.

"No one has ever said that to me," I whispered. A smile lit up her face, and her arms came around my neck. She pulled me into her body, and I rested my head on top of her chest. Her fingers moved through my hair, and I wrapped my arms around her small body.

"I love you, Yoko Kurama, and don't you ever forget it," she whispered into my ear.

"I won't." And I meant it.

* * *

**Original Ending Note: **I'm sure Kurama was a little out of character in this chapter, but I couldn't help myself. Don't worry though, he's not going to suddenly turn all nice and mushy. Yoko Kurama was not sickly sweet, so I'm not going to write him as such. But everyone has their moments, right? As for Ray, she's not a heartless creature. Killing doesn't really bother her, because I picture Demon World as a violent place where killing is a necessity. Ray just simply loves her family, both by blood and choice, and will do anything for them.


	8. Ninja Assassins

**Word Count: **3300

* * *

**Chapter 08: Ninja Assassins**

**1873**

"Yomi! Ray!" Yomi and I both froze at the sound of Kurama's angered voice, and we exchanged a quick glance before turning to look at the angry fox.

"Now, Kurama, there's no reason to get upset," I said as he stalked forward.

"No reason? This has to stop! You two cannot keep going out on your own!" Kurama yelled.

"But we're both fine!" I yelled.

"And we can take care of ourselves!" Yomi added. Kurama sucked in a deep breath and trained his golden eyes on us.

"You will stop doing independent jobs, or you will not do any at all. Do you both understand?" Kurama asked.

"Not do any…?"

"Ever?" I finished Yomi's question, and we both waited for Kurama's answer. Luckily, he didn't make us wait long.

"Ever. I'll send you both to Raizen and have him lock you in one of his dungeons! Now, both of you, out of my sight!" Kurama yelled. Yomi and I quickly turned away from him and walked to the back of the campsite. The other demons in the camp refused to meet our eye, and Tiger and Kuronue were sitting outside of Yoko's tent when we arrived.

"You can't keep doing this, my lady," Tiger whispered.

"Yeah, Yoko's about to ready to string you both up," Kuronue said with a smile.

"We're not scared though. Are we, partner?" Yomi asked and slung an arm around my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he pulled me into his body and smiled up at him.

"Us? Afraid? Never!" I yelled.

"Get some sleep. We're leaving in the morning," Tiger said with a tired sigh. I told the poor demon to quit worrying over me centuries ago, but he just won't listen.

"Goodnight, guys!" I yelled as I disappeared into my tent. Yomi came along with me because it was technically our tent now. We both removed our weapons in silence, and Yomi was the first to stretch out on the pallet in the corner. I laid down a moment later and curled up to his side. His chest became my pillow, my arm went across his stomach while his rested against the length of my back with his hand on my hip, our legs tangled together, and my tails covered us both. It sounds like an intimate position, and it is…but not in the way that most demons presume. Yomi and I were close, the closest of friends, but nothing more.

"Goodnight, Ray," Yomi whispered. Wait…I always said goodnight first…had I drifted off without realizing it?

"Oh, sorry! Goodnight, Yomi," I whispered. I used his chest to push myself up, and I gave him a quick peck on the lips before settling back down to get some much needed sleep.

The whole kiss goodnight thing was completely friendly, and it had become a tradition over the years. I had been with Kurama for a little over one hundred and sixty years, and they had been great years. We'd take breaks and separate sometimes; Tiger and I would return to Tourin to be with Raizen and the others would scatter. Kuronue and Yomi would come visit us at the palace, and Kurama had come back a few times. The breaks didn't last forever though. For some reason Kurama needed to go around stealing the most guarded of treasures, and we would never leave his side.

Yomi and I had taken to going out on our own, which annoyed Kurama to no end. Stealing still wasn't my thing, but I had caught Yomi sneaking out of the camp with a few of the men. Tiger had been part of my family for years as far as I was concerned, and I had easily accepted Kuronue and Yomi as part of my family too. So when I saw him sneaking off, probably to his death because Yomi has always been impulsive and rash, I followed him. It's become a habit since then, a habit that Kurama is gonna eventually kill us over.

As for the closeness, that came with getting yelled at by Kurama. We took comfort in each other, and my healing powers had grown monstrously just by treating Yomi. The first kiss had been accidental. I had leaned down to kiss his cheek goodnight at the same time he turned to tell me goodnight, and it just happened. It was nothing sexual, and so we just added it to our ritual.

It was nice having someone to just lay with. Foxes were the more affectionate demons, but wolves needed physical contact. I loved holding or just simply hugging the people I cared about, and the best sleep I'd had in years came when I slept in someone's arms. And with that thought in mind, I slowly drifted off to sleep…

"Ray, wake up," a voice whispered.

"No," I mumbled and tightened my arms around…something.

"I'll take Yomi away from you." Aha! That's what I was holding. The words registered in my brain, and I growled as my arms tightened even further.

"I'd like to see you try," I growled out.

"Yoko, quit messing with her! She's gonna squeeze me to death!" Yomi yelled. I instantly loosened my hold and finally opened my eyes. Yomi was staring at something behind me, and I looked over my shoulder at Kurama. He was smiling down at us, and it took me a second to realize why he was so…calm.

"We're going to take a bath in the stream, our leaving has been postponed until tomorrow, and I wanted to see if you two wanted to join us?"

"Yes, you definitely need a bath. Honestly, Kurama, why can't you pick just one lover?" I asked as I sat up. My nose wasn't nearly as good as some demon's, but it was very easily offended.

"We can't all be celibate. Now hurry up," Kurama said and walked out of the tent.

"I love him, but we are complete opposites," I said as I slowly sat up.

"That's the bonds of family. Are you walking or riding?" Yomi asked as he stood up.

"Can I ride today?" I asked. Yomi rolled his eyes and lowered one arm. I wrapped both hands around his forearm, and Yomi easily yanked me off the floor and threw me on his back. I locked my arms and legs around him, and we stepped out of the tent.

"Took you two long enough," Kuronue mumbled.

"Can we go? I hate waiting for you guys," I said as Yomi started running. I heard Kuronue's muttering and Tiger's laugh, and Kurama was already running beside us. It took us ten minutes to reach the nearest stream, and I slid off of Yomi's back to test the water.

"How is it?" Tiger asked.

"Not too cold, just right!" I yelled. Kurama was already in far enough to get his head wet, and Yomi jumped in after him. Tiger was the next one to jump in, because he didn't have very much to remove. Kuronue and I were usually the last ones in; I didn't like to rush and Kuronue wore more clothes than the rest of us.

I hung my shorts and shirt up on a nearby tree branch, and I twisted my hair up on top of my head. The sun felt warm against my bare back, and there was a gentle breeze blowing through the woods. It was all very peaceful…Kuronue gave a shout as he ran past me and jumped into the water, and I smiled at the four playful men.

Back in the time I had been raised, in the Living World, this would have been seen as wrong. Four naked guys and one naked girl bathing in a river together? The people of my time would naturally assume that I was a "slut" for being so indecent in front of these men. But here in the Demon World…everything was different. Nudity was common, and there wasn't much reason for modesty. It had taken me time to get used to it, but I loved the free feeling. Why, most of the soldiers of Tourin had seen me naked now. And I had seen them. There was nothing to hide.

"Ray! Come on in!" Yomi yelled.

"I'm coming, you impatient goat!" I yelled back. I sucked in a deep breath and jumped. The water rushed around me, and my head broke the surface. I gave my head a quick shake, which sent water flying, and a splash war was started. Kurama and I always won, because we were the better strategists. Although Kuronue and Yomi both swear that they'll beat us one day, while Tiger claims that he likes letting us win.

"Ray?" Kuronue asked. The others were already back on the shore and mostly clothed, whereas I was still floating along in the gentle river.

"I'll come back to the camp later. It's peaceful, and I like the water," I whispered.

"Do you want someone—?"

"I can take care of myself, cousin. Go back to the camp and make sure the men don't get too restless," I said. The four demons dressed and said their goodbyes, and I waved them off.

I spent most of the day just lounging in the river, or on the bank next to it. I'd be able to sense if anyone was coming near, and it had been a very peaceful day. I waited until the sun was starting to set before getting redressed, and I hummed a little as I walked through the forest. I wasn't in any hurry to get back to the camp; the men were probably drunk and rowdy, and I didn't like partying with them because they weren't too big on dancing.

The air around me suddenly turned cold, and I could see my breath in front of my face. I stopped walking and wrapped my arms around myself. The wind picked up and pulled at my clothes, but I couldn't see anyone. Or sense them, for that matter. It takes someone very skilled to completely hide their auras…

I grabbed an ankle before it could connect with the back of my head, but a different leg landed in the center of my chest. I released the first ankle as I went sailing backwards, and my hands flailed as I tried to grab onto something. Some kind of cloth was twisted in my fingertips, and I pulled the figure with me as my feet touched the ground again. The attacker was covered head-to-toe, and I was gripping the back of his cloak. My Damascus easily came out of its sheath, and I pressed the blade against the attacker's throat. The second attacker stopped and stared at me, or I guess he was staring at me…I couldn't exactly see his face because of the mask…assuming it's a he…

"Either of you want to say why you just attacked me?" I asked. Neither of them talked, so I did what any demon would do in this kind of situation.

"No! Don't!" The yell had come from the second attacker, and I stopped applying pressure to the now exposed neck. The first attacker was a little bit taller than I was, but I could still reach up to press my blade against their pale throat.

"Then tell me why you just attacked me," I stated.

"It's nothing personal! It's just a job, that's all, so ease up a little!" the second attacker said. He was definitely a male, and he had the cutest accent I had ever heard. Kind of like…an Irishman from back home.

"Can you talk?" I asked the person I was still holding.

"Yes." The first attacker was also a male, and his voice was very calm and controlled.

"Will you remove your mask? I like knowing who's trying to kill me, you understand?"

"Release me, and I'll—"

"I would, but you and I have a few trust issues right now. So, remove the mask and I'll let you go." The man sighed, but he reached up to his mask anyway. The mask came off easily, and I released him like I said I would. He went ahead and discarded the rest of his outer clothing. Baggy blue pants, blue tank top, and…was that…Ah, yes. Under his clothes was the armor of the ninjas.

"Wow, I must be really special if the Shinobi have been sent after me. Who'd I piss off?" I asked. The man I had unmasked turned pale blue eyes to me, and I shivered a little at the look. Short pale blue hair covered his head, but his bangs were green and covered one eye.

"Does it really matter?" the demon asked.

"Well, yeah!" I yelled.

"Ah, Toy, maybe we should just tell her!" the other demon said. He pulled his outer clothes off too, and I couldn't help but to stare at him.

The first guy was about five-six, but this guy had to be about five-ten, the same as Tiger and Raizen. He was wearing baggy white pants, and a white X went across his chest. He was wearing light Shinobi armor on his calves and forearms, and that was it. Bright red hair waved around his face, and a pair of bright blue eyes locked on mine. He was smiling a little, and I could see the tip of one fang. A single horn was sticking out of the top of his head, and his ears…

"Hey! You've got ears like me!" I suddenly yelled. The taller demon squinted his eyes and shook his head.

"I don't have ears like that! Mine are on the side, see?" he said and pointed. Right…I wasn't in those demon forms.

"You two promise not to kill me if I close my eyes for a second?" The two exchanged a quick glance, and the taller one turned to me.

"We won't be killing ya," he said.

"You're air, right?" All of the Shinobi's were masters of something. The first one had to be an ice master, and I was guessing the second one was air.

"Wind, but close enough!"

"Alright. Just wait one second," I whispered and closed my eyes. I shifted my energies around and focused only on my air energy. I felt my skin tingle as it shifted and changed, and I was smiling when I opened my eyes. Both men had wide eyes, but the tallest one was sitting cross-legged in midair. I used the air to hold me up, and I moved to float in front of him in the same position.

"Hey! Your ears are all pointy like mine! Lookit, Toy! She's got me pointy ears, and can make her own wind!" the guy said. I smiled at the wind demon before changing back to my pure form, and I sighed a little at the familiar feeling. I hadn't changed into one of my elemental forms in a while.

"Who are you?" the second man asked. I turned so that I was facing him and stuck my hand out.

"My name's Raygan, but you can call me Ray." The man looked a little unsure, but he finally took my hand. His fingers were as cold as ice, and I let my fire energies flare for just a moment.

"I am Touya, the ice master," he said.

"And my name's Jin, and I can control the wind! See?"

"Yeah, I see. So, why are you trying to kill me?" I asked again. Jin moved to stand beside Touya, and they turned to share a look.

"I am really starting to doubt this job. She doesn't even seem to know why she is being attacked, and I don't think she's faking it," Touya said.

"No, she's not faking it, that one! I think the old bat's just gone a bit around the bend! Nothing but the wind in his ears!" Jin said.

"Old bat?" The only bat demon I knew was Kuronue, and I'm sure that he could have killed me by now if he really wanted to. And I wasn't sure why he'd want to kill me in the first place…then again, I did steal his hat last week…

"Lord Vaxon sent us after you," Touya said.

"Lord Vaxon? Ruler of Alaric? But why would he want me dead?" I asked. I didn't really know the ruler of Alaric because all of the rulers tended to stay away from one another. I only knew Zuri and Zuro because Zuri had attacked Tourin. As for Alaric, I had never had anything to do with them.

"Yes. He believes that someone is plotting to get his throne, and he believed that person to be you," Touya said.

"Seemed pretty convinced too! Hired us to take you right on out. Paid a good bit o' money too," Jin said.

"Why would I want to rule Alaric? Oh, wait…Do you think it's because of my brother?" I asked them. They shared another look before turning confused eyes back to me.

"Your brother?" Touya asked. Ah, so Lord Vaxon knew who my brother was but he had failed to tell them. Probably because no one would accept an offer to kill another Lord's kin.

"My full name is Lady Ray, of Tourin."

"Tourin? You're the sister of the Mazuko demon, Raizen?" Touya asked.

"Yep, that's me. So, I don't have any reason to rule Alaric and neither does Raizen. If he wanted it, he could have it," I said.

"The old bat was wanting to have us killed, Toy! He sent us after the sister of the Mazuko, he'd have killed us for sure! We can't be killing her! No way!" Jin yelled.

"Relax, Jin, we won't kill her. She's obviously not a threat to Vaxon, so there's no reason to," Touya said.

"Don't let this get back to Raizen, okay? He's got a horrible temper, so it's safer for this to stay as our little secret," I said with a small smile.

"Whatcha thinking, Toy?" Jin asked.

"We will stay with her just to make sure that Vaxon does not send anyone else," Touya said. Jin nodded his head in agreement, and they both looked at me.

"No, really, you guys don't have to do that. I can—"

"We attacked an innocent person because of Vaxon's paranoia. He will send more after you if we fail, and we want to stay with you to pay for our mistake," Touya said. Ah, now it made sense. Their pride and honor had been damaged, and they wanted to make up for it. They really didn't need to protect me…Tiger and Kurama were both lower A-Class, and Kuronue and Yomi were B-Class. I was an S-Class by myself, so I definitely didn't need any extra help. But they wouldn't be happy if they thought they had been dishonored, so…

"I would greatly appreciate the help of the Shinobi," I said with a small bow.

"Don't you worry, wolfie, you'll never even have to see us! We'll make sure that no one sneaks up on ya!" Jin said.

"I won't worry if you two are tailing me. If you need anything, just send me a signal and I'll come find you. And don't let the others sense you. They tend to kill first and ask questions later," I said with a small smile.

"Understood. Lady Ray," Touya whispered. He bowed his head and vanished, and Jin smiled as he lifted himself in the air again.

"See ya around, wolfie!" he yelled before disappearing as well. I shook my head as I walked off, and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. These guys were really something else, and I was meeting more and more curious characters as the years went by…I wonder who I'll meet next?

* * *

**Original Ending Note: **Yes, I love Jin and Touya. It's really hard writing Jin's accent though. Huh. So if I mess up, feel free to correct me! I could use the help. As for the next chapter, I wonder who Ray is going to meet next…Wait, I already know! If you want to see if your guess is right, just read the next chapter!


	9. Greeting The New Lord

**Word Count: **5200

* * *

**Chapter 09: Greeting The New Lord**

**1908**

"It's time," Kurama whispered. We were standing in a forest, not too far away from the campsite. Kurama had a group discussion with the guys while I was out bathing; I'm guessing he did because they had all looked serious when I came into the tent. Then he had asked me to go for a walk (more like commanded), and here we were.

"Where will you go this time?" I asked. Those two words only meant one thing when they came from Kurama; it was time for us to split up again.

"I'm not sure. Somewhere uninhabited," he said. Kurama always needed to get away from the world, and I respected that. He needed space, even from me.

"For how long?"

"I am not sure."

"Well, when you're ready, you know where to find me," I said.

"Give Raizen my regards."

"I will. Have you already said goodbye to the others?"

"Yes. Kuronue and Yomi will probably leave to be on their own for a while as well, and we both know where Tiger will be." Kurama was smiling as he finally turned to look at me, and I smiled up at him.

"Tiger stays with me, always, and I wouldn't have it any other way," I said. Kurama took a few steps forward, and I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around him. My face pressed against his abdomen, and his arms settled against my shoulders.

"I will miss you, little wolf, you know that, right?" Kurama whispered.

"I know. I'll miss you too. I love you, cousin mine."

"And I love you, blood of my blood." His arms tightened around me for a second, and then he was gone. I watched the leaves from nearby bushes rustle gently at his departure, and the forest became quiet again.

"Okay, guys, you can come down now," I said to the surrounding trees. A light breeze brushed against my ankles, and Touya and Jin were standing in front of me a few moments later.

"Lady Ray," Touya said.

"Hiya, wolfie!" Jin said with a wave. The two demons had been with me for the past thirty-five years, and they had kept their word. I'm not sure how many demons they had killed for me, but I knew it was a pretty good bit. And they weren't all assassins from Lord Vaxon; some were just demons I had simply pissed off. Usually the males I had defeated after they challenged me. The others still didn't know about them, and that was the way they wanted it.

"Well, you heard the fox. We're disbanding, so I'll be going home to Tourin. You've both served me well, and I'll be eternally grateful. There's no need to watch over me now though. No one can hurt me inside of Tourin, not while Raizen is the king," I said.

"Would you like us to accompany you to the border?" Touya asked.

"Nah. Tiger will be with me, and Tourin is only a few hours from here. I'll be home by sundown," I said.

"It has been an honor to serve you, Lady Ray," Touya said.

"Yeah, I'd rather work for you than a lot of those other demons. Most of them are all mean and nasty and really stink up the air, but not you! Oh no, I'd rather help you any time!" Jin said.

"And I've never felt as safe as I have for these past few decades. If you two ever need anything, Tourin will gladly assist you. Now get down here so I can say a real goodbye!" I said and threw open my arms. Jin dived down to tackle me in a hug, and I reached out to grab Touya as well. I wrapped an arm around each of their necks and pulled them down to my level. Two pairs of arms went around my waist, and I gave them a small squeeze.

"The next time we meet, it'll be as friends. And I'll be waiting for that day to come," I said and released them.

"And so will we," Touya said as Jin nodded his head. I bowed my head in their direction, and they were gone when I looked up again. I headed back to the campsite and went straight for Kurama's tent. Three pairs of eyes immediately moved to me, and I smiled at them all.

"Well, get over here! Tiger and I gotta get moving if we're gonna make it to Tourin by sundown, and I'm sure you two are ready to get moving too," I said. Yomi reached me first, and he spun me around as he picked me up in his arms.

"I'm going to miss you, my little lady," Yomi said as he sat me down. My hands were still gripping his biceps, and I smiled up at him.

"And I'm going to miss you too, my darling," I said. The nicknames had come from one of the wilder drinking nights, and they just seemed to stick. Yomi was my darling, and I was his little lady.

"Think about me while you're gone?" I asked.

"Always. And I'll come to Tourin to visit," Yomi said. He leaned down to give me a quick kiss on the lips, and he was smiling as he stepped away. Many of the men still swore that Yomi and I were lovers, but we weren't. I was still pure, and we just didn't see each other that way. We were closer than the average friends, but we didn't go beyond that.

"Come now, Kuronue. I won't let you leave without a hug goodbye," I said as I opened my arms again.

"Like I would leave without it, little one," he said as stepped forward. Strong arms went across my back, and I wrapped my arms around his lean waist. The top of my head only came up to his neck, so I pressed my face against his chest as he held me.

"Will you come visit me too, Kuro?" I asked. I tipped my head back to look at him, and Kuronue smiled enough for me to see both fangs.

"Of course. You know I can't go too long without your hugs." I smiled up at him and leaned up on my toes enough to kiss the front of his throat.

"Goodbye, Kuro," I whispered.

"Goodbye, little one," Kuronue said as he stepped away. Both men turned to Tiger, and they nodded at him at the same time. Tiger returned the gesture, and both disappeared from the tent a second later. Tiger fixed the quiver on his back and then walked over to me.

"Are you ready to go, my lady?" he asked. I took one last look around the tent before looking up at him.

"Yeah, let's go home, Ti."

* * *

"Raygan?"

"Yes, brother?" I asked without turning around. I was sitting on the railing of the balcony while the men below were training. I shouldn't stay gone so long…they always get too soft in my absence. Tiger looked up and snapped off a salute, and I sent one down to him in return.

Something cool settled against my chest, and I looked down to see what it was. A silver chain brushed against my neck, and I felt it melt through the restriction band to rest gently against my skin. Hanging from the end was a small silver sun, and I watched as the silver turned white before settling against my chest.

"What is this?" I asked. I felt Raizen's chest press against my back, and I leaned against him as my fingers lightly touched the sun.

"Am I not allowed to give you a gift?" he asked.

"Only when you want something," I said without looking away from the necklace. It truly was beautiful…

"I've been meaning to give it to you since your return, but I keep forgetting. I bought it from a merchant. It has a companion to it," he said.

"A companion?" Another necklace was dangled in front of my face, and it looked exactly like mine except it was gold instead of silver.

"The merchant said to give the companion to a child. If you ever decide to have one, you should give this to him," Raizen said as he let the necklace drop into my palm.

"Or her," I added.

"Yes, or her."

"Thank you, brother. I really do like it," I said. I reached up behind my neck to fasten the second necklace, and it hung next to its companion.

"I'm glad. Now, I do need you to do something. And Tiger as well, since I doubt he'll let you leave his sight," Raizen said.

"There's always a catch. What do you need, my lord?" I asked.

"Vaxon has been defeated, so Alaric has a new ruler. I would like you to congratulate this new ruler and let him know that he has nothing to fear from me. Lord Vaxon was always under the impression that I desired his kingdom, but I have no desire to rule Alaric," Raizen said. Vaxon had been defeated? Well, it was about time! He had been way too paranoid; he had even endangered the lives of two Shinobi by sending them after me. Not that I wasn't grateful, Jin and Touya were great demons.

"What if this ruler is just as friendly as the last one?"

"I'm sure you and Tiger can take care of yourselves. I would send Hokushin…"

"But I'm a better people person, and I look a lot more friendly. Yeah, yeah. Tiger and I will go. When?"

"Either today or first thing tomorrow."

"So soon? I've only been home for a few months. I thought you'd want me to stick around longer," I said. I twisted my upper body to smile at him, and Raizen glared at me in return.

"I can always send someone else," he said.

"No, Tiger and I will go. We'll return soon," I said.

"Are you leaving now?" I nodded my head and then turned back to look down at the fighting men.

"Tiger! Clean yourself up! We're going for a run!" I yelled down to him. Tiger saluted to let me know he had heard, and he disappeared into the palace a few moments later.

"Do I need to tell you to be careful?" Raizen asked.

"We will be, and I'll be home as soon as I can." I threw my legs back over the railing, and Raizen rested his hands on either side of my body. We could see eye-to-eye since I was sitting on the railing, and I could see the worry in his violet eyes.

"Be safe," Raizen whispered.

"Always, brother mine," I whispered. Raizen softly kissed the top of my head and then moved to let me down. I leaned over to kiss his cheek, and he didn't move as I raced from the room. Tiger met me on the stairs, and I smiled up at him.

"Where to, my lady?" he asked.

"We're going to visit the new ruler of Alaric," I said as we started back down the stairs.

"Vaxon has finally been defeated?"

"About time, huh?"

"Yes, it is. Why must we go see the new ruler?"

"To let him know that he has nothing to fear from Tourin or Raizen."

"And why us?"

"Would you trust anyone else to send such an important message?" I looked over at Tiger as we spoke, and he turned to look at me after we had stepped out of the palace.

"Good point, my lady. After you," he said with a small bow. I smiled over at him and began running, and Tiger was right behind me. My shadow, my companion, my closest friend…

* * *

"My lady?"

"Yeah?"

"Perhaps you should change before we get there," Tiger said quietly. I slowed my pace and looked over at him. We were in the city of Alaric now, and a few of the demon merchants were staring at us.

"What? Why?"

"You're here to represent Tourin as its lady, right?"

"Right…but I don't look anything like a lady, do I? I don't suppose my sword will help me any either. Dammit, Ti, I hate it when you're right," I said and rubbed the back of my neck.

"I'll hold your sword, for now," Tiger said.

"Well, let's get this over with," I mumbled. We found a merchant with beautiful silks hanging from his stand, and the man smiled as he looked us over.

"How may I help you today?" he asked.

"I just need a simple dress, my good man," I said.

"Hmm…perhaps you would be more comfortable shopping elsewhere?"

"Shopping elsewhere…Why would I want to do that?"

"I'm afraid my prices are a little steep…" Tiger must have felt my confusion because he stepped forward, but he had an angry look in his eyes.

"Are you implying that Lady Ray of Tourin is not good enough to buy from you?" Tiger growled. The demon's eyes grew wide as he looked at me, and he quickly dropped down to one knee.

"I apologize, my lady. I did not realize," the demon whispered. Ah, so now I understood. The demon was saying that I was too poor to afford the silks. I guess my current outfit is a little ratty looking…

"Fear not, I know you did not mean to offend. If you could just provide with me a simple dress, I will be on my way," I said. The demon jumped to his feet and led me into the small building attached to his stand.

"What color would you prefer, my lady?" the demon asked.

"Just black." The demon nodded his head and disappeared further into the shop, and I turned to Tiger. He accepted my sword in silence, and I watched as he strapped my Damascus onto his back.

"My lady?" I turned around to see the small green demon holding out a bunch of black silk, and I took the dress in my hands.

"Do you have any shoes to go with it?"

"Yes, my lady. You may change here, if you wish," he said and gestured to a screen. Tiger followed me as I walked over to it, and I could see his shadow just on the other side. My clothes came off easily and dropped to the floor, and I pulled the silk dress up my body.

The only strap went around my neck, which left my shoulders bare. The V of the dress stopped at the top of my breasts, and the actual length of it reached right below my ankles. A slit went up each side and stopped at the tops of my thighs, which meant the dress showed off both legs. It was easy to move in, and I loved the feeling of silk against my skin. I stepped out from behind the screen, and Tiger smiled at me.

"Here are the shoes, my lady," the demon said. I took the silk slippers from him and quickly slipped them on. They were nothing fancy, just silk shoes to cover my dirty feet.

"So, should I let my hair down?" I asked.

"Yes, I think so," Tiger said. I reached up to tug on the strap of leather holding my hair together, and I sighed as all of it came tumbling down.

"Would you like a comb, my lady?" the demon asked.

"Yes, please." He brought over a strong comb, and it took me nearly ten minutes to brush out all of the tangles in my hair. When I was finished, the white mass hung to my tailbone where my three tails were swishing freely.

"So, how do I look?"

"Beautiful, my lady," Tiger said.

"Yes, a truly beautiful lady," the demon added.

"So, what do I owe you?" I asked him. The demon shook his head and took a step back.

"You never have to pay here, my lady," the demon said with a bow of his head.

"Thank you," I replied and returned the gesture.

"Come on, my lady," Tiger said. I waved to the small demon merchant and then followed Tiger out into the busy street.

"Are you sure I look okay? I feel weird," I said as I looked down at the dress.

"You look amazing, my lady," Tiger whispered.

We continued the rest of the walk in silence, and we were at the palace within minutes. The guards outside led us in, and I looked at the palace in silence as we were led around. The guards were nice enough; they had the same amount of manners as the soldiers of Tourin. We were led into a rather large room, and I looked up at the figure sitting in a throne-like chair.

"Who are you?" the figure asked. Baggy white pants were held up by a red sash, and a long-sleeved white shirt was worn under a purple vest. Bandages covered his entire head, and wards were placed all over the bandages. One eye peered out from under the bandages to study Tiger and myself.

"My name is Lady Ray of Tourin. This is Tiger Moon, my personal guard," I said. Tiger and I both bowed down to the new ruler, and we stayed with our heads bowed until he spoke again.

"Rise and tell me what brings you here," the voice said. Tiger and I both rose off of our knees, and I tilted my head back to look up at the newest ruler.

"We are here on behalf of King Raizen. He wishes to congratulate you on your victory, and he wants you to know that Tourin comes in peace. Tourin and Gandara are currently in a state of peace, and we have no quarrel with Alaric," I said with a small bow of my head.

"If that is all—"

"Lord Mukuro! The rogues are attacking!" a soldier yelled. The newest lord jumped to his feet, and Tiger and I exchanged a glance.

"Inform the men! Get ready to attack!" Lord Mukuro yelled.

"They're already at the gates, my lord!" the soldier said.

"We should help," I whispered.

"Raizen is not going to like this," Tiger replied.

"He'll get over it," I said with a smile.

"Why do you two whisper?" Lord Mukuro yelled. I turned back to the covered lord and bowed my head once again.

"We would like to help you in this oncoming battle, my lord, to show Tourin's loyalty," I said.

"Your guard may help, but you do not look like a warrior to me," Lord Mukuro said. I had started concealing my energy over a century ago so demons wouldn't know the extent of my full power, but I almost regretted having it concealed now.

"Trust me, my lord, I can take care of myself," I said.

"Very well. Follow me," Lord Mukuro said and turned around. Tiger and I moved to follow behind him, and I glanced over at Tiger. His eyes met mine, and he quickly passed my sword over. I strapped the Damascus to my back and followed the new lord.

We reached the front door to the palace within minutes, and Alaric's army was waiting just outside. I could hear the demon rogues just behind the gates to the palace, and I felt my skin prickle. There was nothing worse than the rogues…evil demons that thirst for nothing but blood and power. Tiger and I had fought our share of rogues over the centuries, and the battles only got bloodier over the years.

"Lord Mukuro!" A tall falcon demon ran to us, and he carried himself well. He was high in the army…possibly the general.

"General Talen," Mukuro said. Ah, yes, I had heard of the fearsome General Talen. Then again, there were always stories passed around about us generals.

"The rogues will be inside any moment, my lord. What would you have us do?" the falcon asked. Lord Mukuro looked deep in thought, and he turned his one eye on me.

"What would Tourin do?" he asked me.

"You could attempt to talk and reason with them, but I doubt it would work. Rogues never listen to reason, and I'm guessing they're only here because they think you'll be easy to overthrow. The only thing left to do is attack," I said. The falcon had turned to look at me at the mention of Tourin, and now his eyes widened. He dropped to one knee in front of me, and I felt a smile tug at my lips at Lord Mukuro's curious glance. If anyone knew of who I was, it would be this older general.

"Why do you bow to her, general?" Lord Mukuro asked.

"Forgive me, my lord, I forgot that you do not yet know about the other territories. This is Lady Ray, sister of King Raizen, and general of Tourin's army. I believe that this is Tiger Moon, her sergeant," General Talen said.

"General? Sergeant?" Lord Mukuro asked. I could understand his confusion. Generals and sergeants were the two most powerful demons in an entire army; the two highest levels of respect and honor.

"We are at your service, my lord," I said as we both bowed.

"You heard the general…ATTACK! LEAVE NO ROGUE ALIVE!" Lord Mukuro yelled. The soldiers hollered their agreement, and the gates were opened for the rogues to flood in.

"Tiger," I whispered.

"I'll not leave your side, my lady," he whispered.

"Nor will I leave yours," I replied.

With a battlecry of our own, we jumped into the sea of fighting bodies. Tiger stayed back as I jumped straight into the middle of the enemies' forces, and I finally released my energy. The demons closest to me were instantly incinerated, and the ones a little farther out fell to the ground. Tiger was by my side in an instant, and the battle raged on…

The entire battle only lasted a few hours, and Lord Mukuro's army sustained very few losses. They were good soldiers; they could even rival Tourin's forces. Tiger and I made a path through the dead rogues, and we stopped only long enough to kill a rogue who had yet to give up. Tiger stopped to help one of Alaric's soldiers stand, and I continued walking towards the newest ruler. He was bleeding heavily from a stomach wound, but he would definitely live. He just needed some time to rest. I had almost reached his side when I saw a rogue appear behind him. The new lord didn't have time to attack or even block…it was too sudden.

"My lord!" I yelled. I watched as he turned, but there still wasn't enough time for him to do anything. My energy flared as I used the last bit of it to increase my speed, and I made it just in time to have the rogue's sword sink into my stomach. The demon missed all of my vital organs, and I knew I'd be fine. My Damascus cut through the flesh and bone of his neck as if they were butter, and I smiled as the demon fell backwards. The sword was pulled out as he fell, and I hissed at the burning sensation.

"Lady…Ray?" I turned at the whisper and smiled at the lord.

"We can't have you dying after just a few days of ruling, can we? Come on, my lord, let's get you cleaned up," I said and walked over to him. I pulled one arm around my shoulders, and the lord's weight sank against me.

"But…your wound…"

"Is completely gone. See?" The lord's eye moved over the rip in my dress, and his eye widened.

"How?"

"It's just a little trick of mine. Do you want me to find someone to attend to you?" I asked. The lord shook his head and looked over at me.

"Take me to my room. I can take care of myself." I thought about arguing, but this lord wasn't someone I could yell at. I nodded my head at his words, and I let the lord give me directions throughout the castle. I did as he asked and walked over to the bed, and I winced at the thought of the soon-to-be bloodstained white sheets.

"Thank you for helping today, Lady Ray. You will be a friend to Alaric for as long as I am the ruler," the new lord whispered. I looked down to say thank-you for the honor, but the lord had passed out. I laid the ruler out on the bed, and a wave of dizziness washed over me as I bent over slightly. That last stab must have affected me more than I realized…

My body fell on top of the lord's, and I hoped that I hadn't accidentally jarred any of his wounds. I braced both of my palms on the bed and shifted as I started to lift myself. My body slid over the lord's, and I felt something that caused my eyes to widen. No…it couldn't be…was he…?

"My lady!" I fell back away from the bed, and a pair of arms caught me from behind.

"Tiger, I…"

"Shh, my lady. I'll get us somewhere secure, and then you can switch forms," he whispered. I faded out of consciousness as Tiger picked me up in his arms, and I let my thoughts drift away…

* * *

My body slowly came awake, and I groaned as the feeling of sleep left me. One of the servants had found a room for us, and Tiger had taken care of my wounds while cursing my stupidity. I had kept my mouth shut except for the occasional groan, and I had passed out once Tiger was finished. I knew I'd be healed within twenty-four hours, but that didn't make the pain any less intense. I wonder how long I've been asleep for…

"Lady Ray? Are you awake?" My eyes opened at the sound of the voice, and I saw the new ruler sitting on the edge of my bed.

"How are you feeling? Are you sure you should be up right now?" I asked. The ruler chuckled under its wrappings, and I continued to look up.

"You are not the only fast healer. And how are you?"

"Oh, I'll be just fine."

"You're a good warrior, and I apologize for ever doubting your skill. I want you to know that you have my full trust, Lady Ray of Tourin." I hated not being able to see the ruler's face…you could tell so much about a person by their facial expression.

"Do you truly trust me?"

"Yes, why?"

"Then I want you to know that your secret is safe with me," I whispered. The ruler shrunk back at my words, and the single eye glared at me.

"What secret?"

"Should you ever decide to reveal yourself to your people, I would be honored to stand by your side, Lady Mukuro," I whispered. The ruler nearly fell off the bed, and I struggled to sit up.

"It was a complete accident! I went to lay you on the bed, and I got dizzy. I fell on top of you and while I was trying to get up, well…I felt something that most men don't have. But I will keep your secret, for as long as you wish it," I said quickly.

"You…know…you mustn't tell a soul!" she whispered. Her face was right in mine, but I didn't move an inch.

"I won't. You have my word. But tell me…why hide yourself?" I asked.

"It is none of your business," she snapped.

"Of course. My apologies," I said with a bowed head.

"Do not apologize to me. I should apologize for…being the way I am. My reasons for staying hidden are my own. Maybe one day I will explain to you…maybe…"

"Sounds good to me, my lady," I said and smiled up at her. I wished I could see her face, but I knew she would deny the request. It was too risky.

"My lady! You'd better be awake!" Tiger yelled as he came into the room. He stopped when he saw me sitting up next to Mukuro, and I waved at him.

"Hey, Ti. Thanks for patching me up. Oh, hey! Is that clothes?" I asked.

"Yes. The same merchant from earlier made them for you," he said.

"Is it another dress?"

"Quit your pouting; it's your usual attire," he said and tossed the garments to me.

"I knew I kept you around for a reason," I said as I stood up. I had already been undressed under the blanket, and I saw Mukuro quickly look away.

"No need to be shy, my lord. Besides, I thought Mazuko demons were never shy," I said as I pulled the shorts up my legs. I could clearly feel the energy coming off of her, and I knew a Mazuko's demon energy better than most.

"Just finish getting dressed," she mumbled. I pulled the shirt over my head and smiled down at the clothes. I preferred shorts and a tank top; they were so much more comfortable than a dress. Tiger handed my sword over, and I put it in its rightful place.

"All dressed!" I yelled. Mukuro turned back to look at me, and she nodded in my direction.

"So, what should we do now that I have defeated my first enemy?" Mukuro asked. A smile lit up my face, and I heard Tiger groan.

"My lady, I really don't think—"

"We celebrate!"

* * *

"It's a miracle that any of Tourin's soldiers can still walk. Are you sure Tourin has any kind of defense?" Mukuro asked. A week had passed since the new ruler's first major battle, and the celebration had just stopped the night before. There's nothing like a good party to celebrate a victory.

"Oh, the men have built up quite a tolerance over the years. I guess I forgot that most demons can't handle it. You look okay though…" I said and smiled. The past week had been an odd one, but I had enjoyed myself. Lord Mukuro, as she insisted I call her at all times, and I had gotten along wonderfully. We had even passed out together a few times, but never in front of her men. She couldn't let them see her as weak…but they were impressed at our friendship. Having an ally of Tourin was very important.

"I am no lightweight."

"Nor am I. Well, I guess this is goodbye for now. It's been an honor, my lord," I said with a low bow.

"The honor was mine, my lady. You will always be welcome here," she said with a bow of her own. I had the feeling she was smiling at me as I walked away, and Tiger fell into step beside me.

"Raizen only asked us to stay for a day or two," Tiger said as we walked away.

"Oh, he'll get over it," I said with a wide smile.

"I suppose so. I guess we should hurry and get over it with then, huh?"

"There you go, Tiger, reading my mind again." I heard Tiger's laugh as we began running, and I laughed along with him. Yeah, things were great.

* * *

**Ending Note: **Lord Lady Mukuro! I do like Mukuro, so I had to put her in the story early on. I know that she was one of the Three Kings for a lot longer, but I like changing things up a bit. The story wouldn't be fun to read if you already knew all of the facts, right? Anywho, stick around for the next chapter! It's gonna be a doozy!


	10. Highs and Lows

**Word Count: **5170

* * *

**Chapter 10: Highs and Lows**

**1939**

"Raizen?" I whispered. He was sitting on his throne, which was where he mostly stayed now. His power had decreased over the years, but it was a shock to realize just how much. Raizen was once the strongest of all the demon kings, but now he was nearly on a level-playing field. And his stomach…The growls of hunger had become a way for demons from all over the Demon World to mark time.

"Yes, sister?" he asked. I walked over to his throne and sat down on the arm. He moved to wrap an arm around my waist, and I rested some of my weight against him.

"I'm going to go away for a little while," I said.

"Away? Has Yoko finally come for you then?" he asked. Kurama hadn't come for me, and I hadn't seen Kuronue or Yomi either. It had been thirty years since I'd seen those three particular demons.

"No. I just need to get away for a little while. You understand, right, brother?" I asked.

"You miss the Human World and want to get your mind off of it, correct?"

"Right as always," I said with a smile. Raizen pulled me closer to his body until I was situated in his lap. I wrapped my arms around his shrinking body and buried my face in his neck.

"Go, Ray, and don't worry about me. I won't die just yet," he whispered.

"I'll miss you," I said and nuzzled closer to him.

"And I will miss you," he whispered.

"I'll be back soon, I promise," I said and slowly pulled away from him. I gently kissed his cheek and got off of his lap. He gave me a small smile, and I blew him a kiss before turning to leave. Tiger met me outside, and we turned away from the palace.

"Where will we go, my lady?" Tiger asked.

"I'm not sure. We're going to…wander for a while, I suppose," I said with a shrug.

A few months later we were in some random town where no one knew us, and it was great. I was so tired of being called on…If one more person challenged me I was going to go insane! In all honesty, I didn't like fighting. Well, that wasn't the complete truth. I enjoyed a good fight, and I didn't mind killing. Some things just had to be done, and I accepted that a long time ago. But I was four hundred and sixty-nine years old now…I deserved some peace and quiet. And I missed my home…I missed the Human World more than I could say. I missed being human. The only time I ever changed into my human form was if I had serious injuries, but I never got to stay human. I had to switch back immediately, because it wasn't safe. Oh, how I missed feeling my heart beat…

"Get offa me!" a voice yelled. It was a young voice, the voice of a child. I knew I shouldn't, but I stopped walking anyway. Tiger had been asleep in our room, and I had snuck out to go for a midnight stroll.

"Hold 'im down!" a different, deeper voice yelled. I could hear the fleshy sounds of a fight, and I slowly walked into the alleyway. My energy was completely concealed, so the demons never heard my approach. Two fairly large demons were holding down a much smaller, and younger, demon down while a third was hitting him repeatedly.

"Is there a problem here, gentleman?" I asked. The three larger demons looked at me, and the one who had been doing the hitting laughed.

"This is no concern of yours, wench! Now run along before I decide you look tastier than this excuse of a male," the demon growled.

"What has he done to deserve this?" I asked. I heard the demon's deep rumble, but I wasn't afraid. These demons were only upper D-Class. I could defeat them all with a flick of my wrist.

"I don't like the way he looks," the demon said.

"Hmm, wrong answer," I whispered.

"I've had enough of your mouth, wench!" he yelled before running towards me. I waited until he raised his arm to hit me, and my energy incinerated him on the spot. The other two demons exchanged a glance before running off, and the demon they had been beating fell to the ground in a heap.

He was small; his ribs were easy to see and he didn't look very tall. He was only wearing a pair of dirty brown shorts, and I felt my throat constrict at the sight of him. He was so young…he hadn't even matured yet. He had the scent of a seishinryoku demon…very ancient demons…very rare. Their spirit energy was usually much stronger than their demon energies. He couldn't be any older than seventeen or so, and it would be a few more years before he reached maturity. Maturity for demons is very important; it's when they come into their power and most start hunting for a mate. That's why the D-Class demons had been able to attack him; he hadn't reached his peak yet. And if he was a Spirit Demon, he would be weak until maturity.

"Can you hear me?" I asked and lightly touched his shoulder. His long blue hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but a few strands were stuck to his sunken in cheek. His eyes flipped open at my words, and a pair of beautiful cobalt blue eyes stared up at me.

"Get…away…from me," he groaned and tried to roll away. I reached out to grab his shoulder and held him in place.

"Wait! I'm not gonna hurt you. I want to help you, I promise. Where are your parents?" I asked. The boy winced at my words and clenched his eyes shut.

"No parents. It's jus' me," he whispered.

"What's your name?"

"Chu…my name is Chu."

"Well, Chu, I'm going to take care of you so don't you worry. Now, how about we find you a comfy place to sleep?" The boy groaned, but I don't think he was disagreeing. I reached down to pick him up, and I threw one of his arms around my shoulders before wrapping my arms around his waist. We walked down the mostly deserted streets, and I helped him up the stairs of the building where Tiger and I were currently staying. Our small living area had two separate bedrooms, and I carried Chu into mine.

"Where have you been?" I quickly straightened and turned to smile at Tiger. He was standing in the doorway, and his eyes widened when he saw the boy laying on the bed behind me.

"I found him in the streets getting beat by three worthless demons. He's a Spirit Demon, Ti, I can smell it. But he hasn't reached maturity yet, and he doesn't have any parents. I couldn't just leave him like that," I explained quickly.

"You have a thing for saving unfortunate demons, don't you?" Tiger whispered. His eyes were soft and slightly sad, and I felt myself blush. It seems as if the past does repeat itself. I had saved Tiger and taken him in, and now I was doing the same thing for this strange boy.

"I just know a good person when I see them," I replied. I walked over to Tiger and wrapped my arms around his waist. He easily wrapped his arms around me and dropped his chin to the top of my head.

"Would you like to remain here, or should we take him back to the palace?" Tiger asked.

"I think the palace will be better and safer for him."

"Then we'll leave as soon as he wakes up and is able to travel."

"Sounds good to me. Now, let's go get some sleep, Ti." Tiger pulled me into his room, and I fell asleep much easier this time.

* * *

"Come on, Chu! You worked hard today. You deserve to have a drink," I said as I pulled Chu over to the bar. The bar being a random stand out in the middle of the men's quarters. There was no bartender; everyone had to serve themselves. Chu and I were the only ones here at the moment though.

"Really, Ray, I don't think—"

"Thinking is your downfall! Now, take a sip of this," I said and pushed a drink into his hands. He tentatively sipped at the drink, and his whole face lit up a second later. The drink was gone in one shot, and I poured him another glass before making one of my own.

Chu had been with us for six months now, and I honestly loved the guy. He had a bit of an Australian accent that never failed to win me over (seriously, the guy could get away with anything as far as I was concerned), and the rest of the men loved him. Raizen had said something about me bringing home strays, but I knew that my brother respected the demon. Even though Chu wouldn't be able to do much until he reached maturity, he constantly trained. He was well fed now too, so his body had filled out and gained a little muscle tone. The poor guy has never had a drink though, and that's just unheard of here in Tourin!

"Ya know, I think I like this stuff," Chu said as he finished off the glass.

"I tried to tell you. Now you can join the next big celebration," I said with a wink.

A few of the men joined us, and I smiled as I watched Chu interact with them. The men respected him for not giving up, and I think Chu respected them because they respected him. It was one big respect circle here. Tiger joined us eventually, but he never drunk as much as most of the men did. He was currently sitting on a stool behind me and letting me rest my back against his front.

"Can you feel that, my lady?" Tiger whispered.

"Feel what?" I asked without opening my eyes.

"Look at your Spirit Demon." I used Tiger's thighs to push me up a little, and I looked through the men at Chu. A swirling purple aura surrounded him, and it seemed to get stronger after every shot. Alcohol…it combined with his spirit energy…Oh, he would make a wonderful warrior once he reached maturity.

"Amazing," I whispered.

"Yes, he will be quite interesting to watch."

"Yes, quite. Now, I'm off for a walk," I said and slipped off the stool.

"Do you need to me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be fine and I won't go far. Watch after Chu for me, yeah?" I waited for Tiger to nod his head, and I was running moments later. I didn't stop until I reached the highest plateau; the one where Raizen had defeated King Zuri. It was a wonderful place to sit, and I could see all of Tourin.

Oh, how the years had flown by. I had changed so much from the weak human who had fallen from the sky; I was powerful beyond belief, and I had seen so much. The battles took their toll on me, but I knew I was the same murderer I had always been. I didn't feel any remorse from killing; I just grew tired of it all. I had a wonderful guard who was always by my side, and there were so many people that I cared for.

Kurama…I missed him so much. Blood of my blood, it killed me to be away from him for so long. I missed Kuronue's teasing smiles and falling asleep in Yomi's arms. I smiled when I thought of the two Shinobis who had guarded me for a few decades, and I briefly wondered about how "Lord" Mukuro was doing. And now I had Chu, someone else to care for.

And Raizen…brother mine. He was slowly wasting away, and I was going to miss him when he was gone. I had a fear that he wouldn't live to see the next century, and the thought tore at my heart. How would I survive without my brother? Then there was the Human World…my longing for it was a constant pain in my barely beating heart. I missed the smells of home. I loved the Demon World in all of its violence and raw beauty, but I missed my home. How long would I have to wait before returning home?

"_Ray."_ The soft voice caused me to jump to my feet and spin around, and my jaw dropped at what I saw. I felt my eyes widen at the sight, and I had to swallow a few times before I could speak.

"Koenma, sir?" I whispered.

"Who else would I be?"

"What happened to you?" I asked and reached a hand out towards him. The Koenma I had first met was five-eleven and looked like a teenage male. The Koenma standing in front of me now looked like a toddler. He still had the same brown hair and golden brown eyes, but he looked only a few years old.

"My father decided this would be a fitting punishment," Koenma said.

"A fitting punishment for what?" I asked. I sunk to my knees before him, so we were nearly eye-to-eye.

"Did you think I could let you escape without any consequences?"

"Let me…escape?"

"My father wanted you dead, and I let you escape back into the Demon World. You were never supposed to live past your original human life, but I knew I could trust you when you agreed to the restriction bands," Koenma said. His energy felt horribly suppressed, so I knew the toddler form was more than just about appearances.

"Oh, Koenma, sir…you should have just let him kill me," I whispered. It was his turn to have wide eyes as he stared at me.

"How can you say such a thing?" he yelled.

"I'm no better than any other demon, and I wasn't a very good human either. I'm a murderer, and I've done things that I'm sure Spirit World will condemn me for eventually," I said with a small smile. I had accepted my fate centuries ago, and that acceptance would never change.

"Your heart is pure," Koenma said quietly.

"If you say so, sir. Now, what brings you here to the Demon World? Aren't ya scared that some big bad demon will come along and eat you?" I said with a wide smile. Koenma glared at me and stuffed his hands in his sleeves.

"Fine. I guess you don't want to go back to the Living World," he said with his nose in the air. My entire body froze at his words, and I felt my skin heat and tighten.

"I can…go back? When?" I asked quickly. Koenma moved his head back and looked at me.

"You can return today, but there are some rules."

"I'll do whatever you want, as long as I get to return." And I meant it. I'd do anything he asked of me.

"It's taken my father centuries to agree to this, and these are the terms we finally agreed upon. You are to remain in your human form at all times. You are completely prohibited from turning into any of your demon forms."

"Okay, that's easy enough. I've missed my human form."

"The most important rule will be the hardest to follow. You are not allowed to fight."

"At all?" To go without fighting…I didn't particularly like fighting, but I couldn't imagine going without it.

"At all. If you fight in self-defense, you'll be banned for five years. If you attack anyone for any other reason, you'll be banned for at least ten years. If you use any demon energy while fighting, the ban can be expanded or permanent. Do you understand?" Koenma asked. It was a lot to ask of a demon, especially one that had been fighting nonstop for over four centuries. To not even fight in self-defense…

"Can I at least use my energy to block unwanted attacks?"

"Yes, blocking is allowed, but that is all."

"Fine. I accept."

"Don't you want time to think it over?"

"My answer will be the same. I need to return home, Koenma. You can't know how much I've missed it," I whispered.

"Do you need to say goodbye, or…?"

"Yes, I'll need to go say goodbye. What will I do for money? I don't suppose my possessions here would be any good."

"We will provide with you anything that you need once you get there," Koenma said.

"Great! Give me an hour or so and then meet me back here, okay? Oh! Can you do me a favor?"

"Yes?"

"I'd like some different clothes. Blacks pants, shoes, a black turtleneck sweater, and some underclothes would be nice. I guess I'll have to leave my weapons here?"

"It would be wiser to leave them."

"Right. I'll have to stay in demon form until I cross-over. It's not safe for humans here."

"I understand. Now, go say your goodbyes, and I'll meet you here in an hour," Koenma said.

"Yes, sir!" I said and saluted the small deity. Koenma disappeared inside of a portal, and I sighed after he was gone. This was not going to be easy…

* * *

"Leaving?"

"Alone?"

"To the Human World?"

I looked at the occupants in the room and gently massaged my temples. Raizen looked worried, Tiger looked confused, Chu looked lost, and Hokushin was the only one who had not spoken. I ran a hand through my hair, which was down for once, and sighed. I turned to Chu, the one who I had spent the least amount of time with, and explained.

"I'm a half-demon, Chu. I was originally in the Human World, and I consider it my home. I haven't been there in over four hundred years, and I miss it more than I could ever explain. I'm finally being allowed to return, and it's an opportunity I can't pass up."

"How long will you be gone?" Raizen asked.

"And why can't I go with you?" Tiger added.

"I'm not sure. Koenma didn't give a specific length of time. I guess just until I break one of the rules, so I'll probably be back pretty soon. And I'm going alone because…well, it's just something that I need to do alone. Your home is here, Tiger, and I don't need protecting in the Human World. Nothing can harm me there," I said.

"I still don't like this," Tiger mumbled. I hated to leave him…it would be the first time I had left him in centuries. We had never been apart, not since I first saved him.

"My weapons will have to remain here, since I'm not allowed to fight," I said and unstrapped my precious sword.

"It will stay here with me," Raizen said. I handed the sword to Hokushin, and he put it inside a small chest in the corner of the room. I went to Chu first and smiled up at the boy. He was only a few inches taller than me now, but I knew he'd hit a growth spurt once he matured.

"I'm gonna miss ya, Ray," Chu said.

"I'm going to miss you too, but I want you to stay here until you mature, okay? Tiger, Hokushin, and Raizen will take care of you and make sure you get all of the necessary training. If you're gone by the time I get back, I'll understand. I know you'll have to leave and do your own thing, but I know that this will not be the last time we see each other. I can't wait to see the man you'll become," I said with a wide smile.

"Just you wait. I'll get stronger and take ya on for real. Now how's about a hug before you go running off to play nice with the humans?" Chu asked and opened his arms. I happily went into his thin yet muscled arms, and I tucked my head under his chin. After a few seconds, Chu's arms tightened around me and I looked up at him. His hands moved from my waist to cup the sides of my face, and I felt my eyes widen.

"Chu, what are you—" Chu's warm lips cut off all my words, and I felt my body freeze as he kissed me. Yes, I had been kissed, but never like this… I moved my lips under his and tightened my fingers around his biceps. Against my better judgment, I let him trace the seam of my lips with his tongue before finally allowing him inside. Our tongues danced lazily together, and I leaned into his slightly muscular body. Chu pulled back a minute later and grinned down at me.

"Sorry, Ray. I couldn't let you leave without doing that first," Chu whispered. I smiled up at him and leaned on my toes to give him another quick kiss.

"Understood. Feel proud, Chu. You're the first to ever kiss the Lady Wolf."

"Get out! I'm your first kiss?"

"The first real one. I don't think I could have had a better first."

"Same here, love," he said and winked at me. I gave Chu one last smile and then walked over to Tiger. He still looked a little upset, and I stepped forward to hug him.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Ti," I whispered.

"I'll miss you too, my lady. I'll be here, awaiting your return," Tiger replied. I kept my arms around him as I looked up into his eyes, and he tucked a strand of hair behind my ears before giving the furry appendage a small stroke.

"I know you will, Ti. Take care of them for me, okay? Train Chu, lead the men, and take care of yourself too. It won't be home if you're not here," I said.

"I'll be here, my lady."

"I love you, Ti." I tightened my arms around his waist, and he returned the embrace.

"I love you too, my lady," Tiger whispered. He released me, and I moved over to Hokushin. Hokushin and I were not as close as some of the others, but we understood and respected one another. Besides Raizen, he was the only other S-Class demon in Tourin. Tiger was an upper A-Class, but he hadn't reached the S-Class level yet.

"Take care of him for me, okay, Hokushin?" I whispered. Hokushin was unfailingly loyal, and I knew that he would do anything for his king.

"Of course, my lady. Just remember to come back to us," Hokushin said with a small bow of his head.

"Always." I stepped forward to give him a hug, and Hokushin readily accepted the embrace. When he released me, I walked over and sat in Raizen's lap. I heard the others leave the room as he wrapped his arms around me, and I buried my face in his neck.

"I know how much you miss the Human World, so I will not ask you to stay," Raizen said.

"Thank you, brother. I don't want to leave you, but…"

"It is your home and you miss it. I understand, Ray. I'm a big boy now; I can take care of myself," Raizen said. I pulled back to look at him, and I returned his smile.

"If anything happens, promise that you'll send Hokushin after me?" I asked.

"Yes. He will be at your side in an instant. I have many years left, Ray. Go and enjoy the Human World while you can. Get some good stories for me while you're gone," he said.

"I'll bring back the best, and I'll even look for the most gruesome ones. I know how much you like those," I said.

"You should go now, Ray. Koenma will not wait forever."

"I know. I just hate leaving you." I rested my forehead against his, and Raizen gently combed his claws through my hair.

"We both knew this day would come," he whispered.

"Goodbye, brother mine."

"Goodbye, sister mine." I slowly kissed both of his cheeks, and I didn't bother with going down the stairs. I knew the others were waiting just outside, and I couldn't handle another goodbye. I turned to walk out onto the balcony and jumped. I was running as soon as my feet hit the ground, and I didn't stop until I was back at Raizen's plateau, as I called it.

"Took you long enough," Koenma mumbled.

"Saying goodbye is never easy," I said. Koenma snorted as he tossed a bag to me, and I easily caught it in my arms.

"I have arranged for you stay with a friend of mine. The clothes you requested are in the bag, and my friend will see to all of your financial needs. Should you need anything, just call. I'm afraid you will have to be under constant surveillance," Koenma said quickly.

"I think I got all of that," I said and rubbed the back of my neck. Everything was happening so fast that it felt like my head was spinning.

"Remember to withdraw your demon energy as soon as you are through the portal. I'm sorry we couldn't speak longer," Koenma said.

"Don't worry about it, sir. But thank you, for helping me return home." Koenma's eyes softened at my words, and he smiled up at me.

"It's been my pleasure, Ray," he whispered. A portal opened beside us, and I threw the bag over my shoulder. I was going home…

"See you later, sir!" I yelled and jumped through. The trip was quick, but I still felt a bit dizzy after stepping through. I heard someone clear their throat, and I lightly shook my head.

"So, you're the demon friend?" a soft voice asked.

"You're Koenma's friend?" I asked as the room came into focus. Two pairs of eyes were staring at me, and I smiled at both of them.

The man was extremely tall, especially for a human. He had to stand at six-seven, and his tall form was leanly muscled. His dark hair was cut short, and a pair of calculating eyes stared at me. The woman was much shorter; she was even shorter than me. She couldn't have been over four-nine, but I knew better than to judge someone by their size. The way she held herself told me that she was a fighter, and I could see the strength in her honey brown eyes. Long pink hair reached her waist and was twisted back in a braid.

"My name is Genkai, and this is my partner, Toguro," the woman said.

"Partner? So, what do the two of you do?" I asked.

"We kill demons," the man, Toguro, said. His deep voice sent shivers down my spine, and not in a good way.

"Ah, I see. I guess now would be the best time to change then, huh?" I asked. I pulled my demon energy in and sighed as it seemed to disappear. Only the light blue of my spirit energy was left, and I felt the steady thumping of my heart.

"So, you're a half-breed?" the man asked.

"Quiet, Toguro. Come with me," the woman said. The man made a noise deep in his throat, and I moved to follow the woman. I followed her deeper into the small…house? I wasn't really sure since I had only seen one room. It looked like a traditional Japanese home with wooden floors and walls, and Genkai opened a sliding screen door.

"So, is this your house?" I asked.

"Yes, and this will be your room. I'll give you a few minutes to get settled. We were just getting ready to eat when Koenma arrived, but we decided to wait for you," she said.

"Oh, thank you! I'll just get dressed and then be ready," I said. She nodded her head once and closed the door behind me. I quickly pulled off my clothes and looked at the ones Koenma had brought me. A simple pair of bra and panties, two things I had gone without in the Demon World. Black slacks and a black turtleneck sweater; socks and a pair of black shoes. Yes, they were perfect.

I had just ran a brush through my hair when someone knocked on the door. Genkai stepped in after I answered, and she looked me over. I'm sure I looked a lot different now, especially with the clothes and my hair covering all the scars. I smiled over at her and tossed the brush on the bed.

"So, what's for dinner?" I asked.

"It's breakfast," Genkai said.

"Breakfast? It didn't feel like morning when I left…" Then again, maybe time didn't work exactly the same. Or, the more logical, Chu and I had spent too many hours sparring and had decided to take a break just before morning. It was easy to lose track of time sometimes…

"Yes, breakfast. After we finish eating, I will take you into town so you can buy whatever you need. We can't take too long though. I have to have time to train."

"Train? For what?"

"I'm competing in the Dark Tournament in a little over four months."

"Dark Tournament? What's that?"

"It's a tournament where teams of demons, or humans, compete for an ultimate prize," Toguro said. He was sitting on the floor in front of a table, and I plopped down at the opposite end. Genkai sat next to me, opposite Toguro.

"What's the prize?" I asked.

"Whatever the winners want," Toguro answered. It sounded like a dangerous prize to me, but I guess it was really good motivation.

"Can I watch?" I asked. If I couldn't fight, I could at least watch others.

"We'll see," Genkai said quietly. I nodded my head at her words and turned to my food.

The meal was ate in silence, and Genkai hurried me out after we finished. She said she wanted to come back to train as soon as possible, so I ran after her. Shopping didn't take long because I didn't honestly need much, and I was allowed to watch the two train when we returned. I wasn't allowed to fight, but who said that fighting was all about participation? I thought it was a nice change to be a spectator for once. And no one knew me here, so there wouldn't be any more challenges.

Genkai and Toguro, whom I'm starting to realize are in some kind of a relationship, lived on the outskirts of a city. The forest wasn't much to brag about, but they definitely had their privacy. And watching them fight…wow. I was seated on top of a large boulder as they clashed again and again, and my eyes were glued to the sight. They were both extremely powerful psychics, that much was obvious, and I could have watched them fight for hours.

Oh yes, my time here in the Human World was going to be amazing…

* * *

**Original Ending Note: **And there's Chapter 10! There should be a lot of familiar faces in this chapter. I know this one was rushed, but that's how I wanted it. Ray's only thinking about her past, so it makes sense to me that some parts would be rushed through. Now, I'm off to post up to Chapter 18!

**PS:** Chu is, by far, one of my favorite YYH characters. Could you tell? Anywho, writing accents is really hard...so if I mess up, let me know and tell me how to make them better!


	11. The 1940 Dark Tournament: Reborn Again

**Edited Author's Note:** This chapter is a little fast-paced, and I apologize for that. Remember though, Raygan is simply sifting through all of her memories so a few parts will be rushed as she goes through them.

**Word Count: **4060

* * *

**Chapter 11: The 1940 Dark Tournament (Reborn Again)**

"Stop worrying, Kai," I mumbled.

"Was I talking to you?" she snapped.

"Hey! Easy there," I said and smiled over at her. She took a few seconds out of her day to glare at me and then turned away.

Four months had flown by, and they had been some pretty weird months. Toguro had disappeared about a month after my arrival, but I definitely hadn't been the cause of his leaving. All of his students had been brutally murdered, and he had disappeared afterwards. Genkai, or sometimes just Kai, and I had become friends over that brief period of time. I saw how much his absence affected her, and my heart went out to the young fighter. We're here now with the rest of the team, ready to go to the Dark Tournament. Genkai is allowing me to go with her because Koenma said it was alright, as long as I didn't get any urges. To be honest, I haven't felt the need to fight. It felt good to go without violence.

The other three fighters became curiously quiet, and I looked up to see what had made them finally shut their traps. Those guys really got on my nerves, especially the little one. He was supposed to be the elder Toguro, but I didn't see any resemblance. The guy was nothing more than a sleazy worm who kept commenting on my _weak_ energy levels. It feels good to go without violence, but he's making me miss the old days. I think I might enjoy ripping him limb from limb…

"Toguro," Genkai whispered. The taller, younger brother was slowly making his way towards us. He looked the same, except for his eyes…they had grown so cold and distant. He gave off a completely different vibe, and I felt myself shrink from his aura.

"Let's go." And we went…

* * *

"Hey, Kai?" I whispered. We had a room to ourselves, since we were the only girls. The first match was coming up, we were actually about to leave the room, but Genkai was still acting a little off.

"Yes, Ray?" she replied.

"Be careful out there, okay? I'd hate to get banned because I had to avenge your death or something," I said.

"Hmpf! I'll be fine. You'd better be careful in those stands," Genkai replied.

"I'm always careful, and I'm still allowed to use barriers to protect myself," I said as we walked out of the room. We met the others in the lobby of the hotel we were in, and we silently walked to the arena. I walked with Team Toguro to the underground hallway that opened into the arena. After they stepped out, I'd go join the demons in the stands.

"Raygan?" I had thought Genkai would be the only person to actually talk to me, so I was surprised when the younger Toguro called my name.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come here?" His question threw me off guard, and I rubbed the back of my neck.

"To cheer you guys on. Every team needs a cheerleader, right?"

"I meant to this world."

"Because I like it here," I said and silently prayed that he'd shut up now. The rest of the team didn't know I was from another world, or half-demon for that matter.

"But why would the great Lady Wolf want to masquerade as a lowly human?" I felt the blood drain from my face as a gasp sounded behind me, and all of my muscles tensed.

"I don't know how you know that name, but I'd appreciate it if you refrained from using it in my presence," I growled.

"So it's true? You're Lady Wolf?" I turned at the sound of the excited voice, and a pair of aqua eyes met mine. The small fox regarded me with wide eyes, and her ears were sticking up.

"Who are you and why should you care?" I asked.

"My name's Koto, and every demon knows the name Lady Wolf! But you can't be her…you're human," she said and wrinkled her nose.

"That's right, so don't bug me," I said. She stuck her face close to my neck and breathed in, and I took a quick step away from her.

"No, it's there. Yes, you're a half-demon. So you are the Lady Wolf," she said with an awed expression.

"Can you keep it a secret? Woman-to-woman?" I asked. Her back went ramrod straight, and she placed a closed fist over her heart.

"You can count on me!" she yelled. I breathed a sigh of relief, and she turned to run out into the arena. I listened as she announced herself and cringed…the announcer. How many announcers can actually keep their mouths shut?

"Keep your guard up," Genkai whispered.

"Always. Good luck out there." Genkai nodded once, and I ran off to join the stands.

As it turns out, luck wasn't needed. I sat in the stands with the most unruly of demons and watched as the "disgusting humans" beat every team that was thrown at them. They beat impossible odds to come out on top, and they never ceased to surprise. The loud announcer never gave my secret away, but she always found the time to wink in my direction. The tournament ended quickly, and I prayed that I would never have to sit through another one. So much death and carnage…

Younger Toguro and Genkai stood in the center of the ring, and I saw the way Genkai stared up at Toguro. The look in her eyes was one of mourning, as if she had lost the man. Toguro was staring up, waiting. Finally a voice came over the speaker and told the winners to name their prize. Genkai went first, saying that she never wanted anything to do with the horrid tournament again. Huh, it was the same thing I had been thinking. Then it was Toguro's turn.

"I want to be made into a demon of the highest class!" My mouth dropped as Genkai's face shattered, and I could see her heart breaking. No one else would be able to tell, but I knew enough of Genkai to know what she was feeling. I was too focused on Genkai to even hear what the others wished for, but they didn't matter. Only Genkai did.

The others were led away, but Genkai walked in the opposite direction. I quickly moved to catch her, but she never even acknowledged my presence. She was quiet. Much too quiet… She was silent at the hotel, quiet on the boat ride, barely spoke on the way home, and only looked at me with confused eyes when I told her it was time for me to move on.

"Move on?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's time for me to get out on my own. But I'll come find you in a few years," I whispered.

"How can you know me so well after only a few months?"

"What do you mean?"

"You must know that I want to be alone, and you're giving me that. I guess I should thank you…"

"No thank-yous required. What I'm doing is completely selfish," I said with a small smile. She managed to smile back, and I walked to my room. It took only minutes to gather the things I needed, and Genkai was standing outside when I returned.

"Be safe, Lady Wolf," she whispered. I turned to her and dropped into a low bow.

"It's been a pleasure knowing you, Master Genkai," I replied. She was smiling as I straightened, and I took that as a good sign. She would be okay; she just needed a little time to recover. I threw a wave over my shoulder as I left and wondered when I would get to see her again…

* * *

The next few years flew by; much faster than I really wanted them to. I spent the forties roaming; the fifties on a remote island; the sixties in California. I returned to my home state in 1970, against my better judgment. When I first called to Koenma in 1951, he had seemed surprised at the summon. There were three questions I wanted to ask him, and he replied to them all truthfully. My senses were a lot duller in my human body, but I still knew when I was being lied to.

My first question had been about Dr. Lynkyn. I knew firsthand that demon's hearts beat at a much slower rate than human's, but his had beat steadily against my fingers. Koenma confirmed what I had suspected; Dr. Lynkyn had been a half-demon. He wanted to implant demon powers into humans to see if the human body could handle it. If a plain human body could survive such a thing, then a half-demon would be able as well.

The second one had been about me and something I had wondered about for some time. I had technically been born a demon, so I shouldn't even have a human form. I should be fully demon, and Koenma had quietly explained. To let me safely enter the Human World, I had to be human. Or at least partly human. Once I returned to Demon World, my humanity could have been completely taken over by my demon nature. I had kept my humanity though because it had become a part of who I was and refused to be erased. Simple enough for me.

The third question had been the whole reason for my summons. It was 1970, the year I had died. Well, it was actually 1971 now. I had avoided Mississippi, my home state, to avoid running into myself. I had a feeling that would not have ended well. But I was dead now, or at least kind of. The person I had been was now officially dead, in any case. But I had very clearly seen my body before Koenma had taken me away. Koenma's cheeks had turned red when I asked what had happened to said body, and he mumbled out that it had been placed somewhere it would easily be found. My human mother, Kate, had the body buried. Koenma didn't hesitate to give me an address, and I rushed off to the graveyard…

It was getting quite late, but three forms were standing in the graveyard. A tall woman was holding the hands of two small children, and my heart clenched as I realized who it was. Kate, my mother, was staring down at the headstone. The children holding onto her hands was the twins, little Kimmy and Jim-Jam. The two kids I would have done anything for. The family I had first murdered for.

"Say Happy New Years to your big sister." The wind carried Kate's words to me in the tree I was inhabiting, and I raised a hand to my trembling lips. Soft words spoken in a soft voice…she had always been too gentle for her own good.

"Happy New Year's, Ray!" the children yelled. I would have given anything to see them one more time…To make the perfect cup of coffee for Kate, to help Kimmy make a new dress for her dolly, to play cops and robbers with Jim-Jam. To just hold them and tell them that I was alright.

"Come on. I don't think Ray would like it if I let you two catch a cold out here," Kate said and tugged on their hands. I watched them leave and completely disappear before jumping from my hiding spot and walking through the graves.

I stopped in front of my own headstone and bent at the knees to squat in front of it. It was simple enough with just my name, birth date, and death date. It was a little discomforting to know that a body, my body, was actually resting beneath the hard ground. I had really died…and been reborn. This part of my life was over, and I could never return. I could be a human for as long as I wanted, but I would never really be a human again. It was time for me to say goodbye as well.

I rested my hand on top of my headstone and whispered goodbye to the young girl I had been. I left the States completely after that and returned to Japan. I thought about finding Kai, but I wasn't ready for that. So I moved around and worked a few low-paying jobs. I had plenty of money, but I needed something to do with my free time.

I spent five years that way, and I settled down into a small apartment in a normal sized city. I spent my free-time working in a bookstore, which was something that I had always loved. I got discounts on the books, so it was the perfect job for me. Things couldn't have been better…

"Oh, miss!" I yelled. My bags fell to the ground as I ran forward, and I took the giant box that was slipping from the young woman's hands. I grunted a little as the box smashed me in the face, and I heard the woman apologizing.

"No, no, I got it. Just lead the way," I said. She must have moved into the empty apartment right next to mine; judging from all the boxes. I set it down in the living room and sighed as my back cracked. Wow, I was really getting out of shape…

"Thanks! Sorry about making you carry that thing," the woman said. I looked up and nearly fell over. The young woman was no more than a girl of seventeen, at the most, and she was very pregnant. Five months, at the least. What was she doing moving in here all alone? Someone should have been helping her.

"What are neighbors for? Do you need help bringing anymore in?" I asked.

"No, that was the last one," she said with a tired smile.

"Oh, well…I'll leave you to unpack then. Unless you wanna come over for something to eat first?" I asked.

"I couldn't bother you like that," she said and waved her hand.

"Nonsense! It gets pretty lonely over there, and I could do with some company," I said with a wide smile.

"I…umm…well…okay!" she said and returned the smile.

"Great! Well, my name's Ray." We were walking back towards the door now, and the woman closed it behind us.

"My name is Atsuko," she said.

"Atsuko, huh? Nice name."

"Thank you." I bent down to pick up my fallen bags and then led Atsuko into my apartment. I asked her what she liked, and she said she could eat pretty much anything. I fixed a simple enough meal and invited her to eat it in the living room with me. I had never been much for eating in the kitchen.

"So…uh…" I wasn't really sure what to say, and I heard Atsuko sigh.

"Thanks for not asking, but I know you're dying to know."

"Asking about what?"

"I'm five months pregnant, and the dad is…fuck if I know. My parents kicked me out because I'm only sixteen, and I got the money for the apartment because my grandpa died and he actually liked me. So, that's it," she said. Her voice had been hard and cold, but I could see the tears making their way down her cheeks.

"Oh, Atsuko," I whispered.

"And I don't know what I'm doing, and I'm not even sure if I want this kid but I can't get rid of it because it didn't do anything wrong, you know? And I'm not ready for this, and there's no one to help me, and I—" She stopped talking completely as tears clogged her throat, and I jumped from my seat. I sat on the arm of her chair and wrapped my arms around her slim shoulders.

Her face turned into the crook of my neck, and I felt her tears soak through the material of my sweater. She was so young and lost…and my heart went out to her. Raizen was always commenting on my "strays" and even Tiger had said something about me always saving someone, and they were both right. I could no more turn this girl away than I could stop breathing.

"Shh, honey, it's gonna be okay. I'll take care of you, and everything will be okay," I whispered. She only cried harder and tightened her grip around me. Yes, I'd help her. No matter what.

* * *

"Who goes there?"

"Damn, Kai, I'm actually a little insulted at that," I said as I stepped from the treeline. You can imagine my surprise when I learned that Genkai was living outside of the very city I was living in. She lived in a home surrounded by a giant forest, and I smiled as I looked at her home. It was similar to the old one, but much better. The peaceful looking area suited her.

"Oh, it's only you," she grunted. The years had changed her, aged her, and it shocked me at first. It had been thirty-five years since I had seen Genkai. She had been a swinging twenty-three when I left, which meant that she was fifty-eight now. Her eyes had grown slightly duller, and streaks of gray had appeared in her once vibrant pink hair. A few wrinkles appeared at the corners of her eyes and mouth, but she still didn't fool me. There was still a lot of strength in her body.

"Yeah, just me. Am I allowed in, Master Genkai?" I asked.

"Come on in, you mangy wolf," she said and turned around. I barked out a laugh and followed her inside. She led me to what could only be called a living room, and she handed me a cup of tea after I sat down.

"So, how have you been?" I asked. She rolled her eyes as she swallowed her tea, and her eyes bored into mine.

"Surely you've heard the rumors."

"Yeah, but I want the truth that only you can give."

"They were true. I defeated all the demons who have come seeking me, and I prefer to spend my life in solitude here. I have no desire to go off chasing evil demons. I'm getting too damn old," she mumbled.

"You always did have a beautiful way with words, Kai," I said with an overly large smile.

"And how have you been entertaining yourself all these years?"

"I roamed for a long time; I never stayed in one place for long. I visited my grave a few years back, and that was a doozy. Then I returned back here to Japan. It was pretty boring and lonely for a while, but now…"

"Now?"

"The young girl that lives next to me is pregnant, and I've been taking care of her. There's no father or family to help her, so I've been taking care of her doctor appointments and making sure that she eats. We put the baby's room together yesterday," I said with a fond smile.

"You really care for this woman," Genkai said and took another sip of tea.

"I do. She's so young and definitely not ready to be a mother. She's already asking me to baby-sit, can you believe that?"

"Do you even know what to do with a baby?" Genkai asked with an amused smile.

"I sure do! I'll have you know that babies love me!"

"Yeah, I guess they can identify with their own."

"Hey! Take that back!"

"If the shoe fits…"

"You're a real meanie sometimes, Kai…"

"Oh, quit your whining," she grumbled. I had to laugh at that, and it felt good to be around Kai again. So amazingly great.

"I've got a friend in Demon World that would absolutely love you. You two would be like twins," I said and laughed a bit more.

"Me twins with a demon? Keep dreaming." I was thinking of Tiger…Genkai's smart remarks reminded me of him.

"Nah, I think you'd like him. He's a more level-headed demon and was always scolding me for not thinking and getting into trouble," I said.

"Hmpf," was the only reply I got. I stayed and talked with Genkai for the rest of the afternoon, and I returned home as the sun started setting. I dropped by Atsuko's out of habit, and I heard the TV on in the living room.

"Atsuko? Everything okay?" I called out.

"Ray! Hurry! It's time!" she screamed. Time? Time for what? Oh! Time!

"I'll call an ambulance!" I yelled.

"No time! It's…coming! Ray!" A scream echoed throughout the small apartment, and I rushed inside. Atsuko was laying on the couch with her legs slightly spread, and her entire body was soaked with sweat. Her wide, scared eyes met mine, and I rushed over to the couch. I pushed some hair away from her forehead, and her eyes closed at the contact.

"Ray, you have to…help me," she whispered.

"I'm here, okay? We'll get through this," I said. I saw her phone laying on the table, and I quickly grabbed it to call for an ambulance. I stuck the phone between my ear and shoulder before moving to the other end of the couch. Atsuko had only been wearing a nightshirt, and my eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"State your emergency."

"I see the head!" I screamed.

"Excuse me?" the woman on the other end said.

"I…my friend is in labor, and I can see the head! What do I do?" I yelled. The woman made me give her the address, which I did as quickly as possible. She promised that an ambulance was on the way, but that I was going to have to deliver the baby. Me. Deliver. The Baby. In an apartment. On Atsuko's couch.

"Go find towels, some kind of string, and a pair of scissors. Hurry!" the woman yelled. I scrambled to do as she said, and it didn't take me long to find everything.

"Okay, now what?" I asked.

"Get the towel ready and tell the mother to push. After the baby is born, use the string to tie off the cord and cut it. I'll stay on the line in case there's complications," the woman said. I laid the phone back on the table and snatched up the towel.

"Okay, Atsuko, I need you to push," I said.

"I don't know if I…"

"You can do it; you're almost there. I think just one big push will do it," I whispered. I watched Atsuko's knuckles turned white as she gripped the couch cushion, and I was glad that I was right. The baby came out in one push, and I used the towel to hold him. His loud cries echoed throughout the apartment, and I quickly wrapped the towel around him.

I used a piece of yarn to wrap around the cord, and I quickly cut it with the scissors. I looked up to make sure Atsuko was okay, and her eyes were firmly shut. I called her name a few times, but she didn't open her eyes. I would have worried, but she didn't look like she was dying. She just looked tired, which made sense.

I looked down at the small baby laying in my arms, and I realized that his eyes were open. Large, chocolate brown eyes gazed up at me, and my entire body warmed at the sight of his beautifully dark eyes. He was such a beautiful baby…

"Hello there, little one. I'm your Auntie Ray," I whispered. His small fingers latched onto my pinky, and I was amazed at the strength in his grip.

Men burst into the room moments later, and I moved out of the way so they could lift Atsuko onto the stretcher. Another paramedic walked over to me, and I watched as he looked over the small baby in my arms. He said the baby looked healthy, but he still needed to come to the hospital. I held the small baby all the way to the hospital, and I didn't want to let him go when the nurses came to clean him. I knew I had to let go though, so I let the nurses take him. I'm not sure how I knew, but I knew this day would forever change my life.

December 17, 1975. The night that would forever remain in my memory as the night my life was reborn once again.

* * *

**Original Ending Note: **Like I said, it was fast-paced. Was anyone surprised at reading about Atsuko? Oh! And don't think that this is the end of Koto. I actually like Koto. She seems to be fair and her only fault is her love of violence, which isn't always a bad thing…Anywho! The next chapter will be up in a few minutes, so I'm off to go proof-read it.


	12. My Son

**Word Count: **3040

* * *

**Chapter 12: My…Son**

"Auntie Ray!" the young voice called out. I looked up from the book I was currently reading just in time to see a messy black head of hair charge at me. The small body hit me squarely in the chest, and I fell back in the chair with a loud _whoosh!_

"Hey there, little guy!" I said and ruffled his already messy hair.

"Sorry, Ray. You know how he gets," Atsuko said from the doorway. I noticed the bag at her feet, and I held in a sigh. I didn't mind watching the little guy, it was the exact opposite really, but not for this reason.

"He doesn't bother me," I said with a shrug.

"Listen, I gotta leave town for a few days. Do you mind watching him?" Atsuko asked.

"Of course not! I love having the little guy over," I said.

"Thanks, Ray. You're the best! I'll see you in a few days!" Atsuko called.

"Bye, Mom!" the little boy in my lap yelled. Atsuko called out a farewell in return, and I heard the door to my apartment close behind her.

I looked down at the small boy in front of me and felt my heart melt. Atsuko loved her son, there was no doubt about that. However, she felt the need to leave and recapture her youth every once in a while. I knew she was a drinker, but there was nothing I could do to change her. She always left her son with me though, and I was happy for that. I loved him as if he were my own, and I would do anything for him.

It had been five years since I had delivered the little boy on Atsuko's couch, and the child had managed to completely control my heart in that amount of time. We did everything together…I took him swimming, we played together, watched TV together…I even took him to his first day of school. He absolutely hated it, but I made him go anyway.

"What are we gonna do today, Auntie Ray?"

"That depends, Yusuke, what do you want to do today?" I asked. Yusuke, I thought it was a wonderful name. My little Yusuke…he had a temper but could be a complete sweetheart when he wanted to.

"I wanna go to the park! Maybe that girl will be there!" Yusuke said excitedly.

"Yusuke, we talked about this. That girl's family is visiting this week, so she won't be at the park," I explained.

"Oh," Yusuke mumbled as his face fell. That girl was actually a darling little girl by the name of Keiko Yukimura. She was usually at the park when we went, and she was the same age as Yusuke. I had met her parents several times now, and they were really great people. Her parents owned a noodle shop in town, and I knew from firsthand experience that they were amazing cooks.

"Do you want to go to the park anyway? I'm sure there will be someone else there for you to play with," I said.

"Yeah, okay," he said. He sounded glum now, but I knew that would change once we actually reached the park. I quickly packed up a few things; little juices and snacks for Yusuke, and a book for me. Yusuke held my hand as we walked, and I watched his little face light up as the park came into view. He took off at full-speed for the playground, and I settled down onto a bench.

I felt someone sit down beside me, and I turned to see who it was. The young girl had her light brown hair pulled into a ponytail, and her baggy clothes resembled a man's. She was staring across the playground at something, but she turned her head after a few seconds of my staring. Huh, she must have felt me staring.

"Hello," I said quietly with a wide smile.

"Hi," she replied. Her eyes turned back to the playground, and I did the same. I needed to check on Yusuke anyway. He was currently sitting on top of a little boy's chest and trying to make him eat dirt. Well, that was ok—Yusuke!

"Yusuke!" I yelled. I was off of the bench in a second and stomping towards him, and his wide brown eyes stared up at me. He was caught and he knew it.

"Explain yourself, mister!" I yelled as I reached him. I grabbed the back of his shirt to pull him off of the other little boy, and Yusuke lowered his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Auntie Ray," Yusuke mumbled.

"Don't apologize to me! Apologize to him!" I said and pointed to the other boy. He was sitting up now and glaring at Yusuke. The little boy turned to me, and I was shocked at the sight of him. Oh, he was positively adorable! Bright orange curls brushed his ears, and a pair of sparkling blue eyes were staring up at me.

"Don't worry about me, ma'am! I was just about to teach him a lesson!" the little boy said. It was so cute to hear little kids talk all grown up.

"Well, I'm glad you were up to the task. Someone needs to teach him some better manners," I said with a wide smile. The boy blushed a little, and I turned back to Yusuke. He was still staring at the ground and lightly kicking the dirt. He must have felt my gaze though because he finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"It's okay. I'll beat ya next time!" the little boy said.

"Now, now, no more fighting, you two! Why don't you try playing together?" I asked.

"Okay," both boys mumbled.

"Alright. Don't make me come back over here," I said and made sure to look them both in the eye. They both nodded their heads, and I turned to walk back to my bench. The girl from earlier was still there, and I took my spot next to her.

"You were good with them," she said.

"Yeah, Yusuke gets a little out of hand sometimes," I said.

"So does my baby bro," the girl said. Her words caused my head to whip around, and my eyes grew wider as she smiled.

"That was your—, oh, I'm so sorry! If your parents see the stains—" My words stopped at the look on her face, and I felt like kicking myself. The pain that flashed across her brown eyes was unmistakable, and I didn't know if a simple sorry would be enough.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. You just caught me off guard, that's all," she said.

"I'm sorry. Is it just you two then?" I whispered. She looked awfully young…

"Yeah. I'm eighteen, but we've been on our own for two years now. I'd do anything for that kid. And you?" she asked.

"Yusuke's not mine. He's my neighbor's son, but I love the little guy. He calls me auntie," I said.

I later learned that the girl's name was Shizuru, and we spent the rest of the day aimlessly talking while the two boys played. There were a few more scuffles, but nothing serious. Boys would roughhouse, and there was nothing I could do to stop them. I hated to say goodbye to Shizuru, and I felt the urge to help her. She was hardheaded and prideful though, so I knew she wouldn't accept my help. She wasn't a charity case, as she had already informed me.

"Did you have fun today, Yusuke?" I asked as I walked home.

"Yeah! It was great! That boy's name was Kaaaa-zuuu-maaa Kuuu-waaa-bara," he said, struggling to pronounce the name.

"I'm glad you two had fun, but you need to be gentler with your friends," I said and looked down at him.

"Not with him! He's strong, like me!" Yusuke said and jabbed a thumb in his chest.

"Still…it's not nice to hurt your friends," I said.

"Yeah, okay," he mumbled. He yawned a little as we walked inside, and I wasted no time in fixing him something for supper.

We watched TV while we ate, and Yusuke cuddled up in my lap. His fingers were playing with my silver sun necklace, which had somehow managed to escape from underneath my turtleneck sweater. Yes, I still wore the turtlenecks. I had cut holes in the sleeves of my shirts for my thumbs to fit through, so the sleeves would never slip down. My scars were completely covered, like I wanted them to be.

"Do you like that necklace, Yusuke?" I asked.

"Yeah. I wish I had one," he mumbled. His swords struck a chord, and I thought _"Why not?"_ The companion was for my child, but I didn't see myself ever settling down to have children. If I had went over five hundred years without finding a mate, then it wasn't going to change any time soon. I loved Yusuke as if he were my own, which was good enough in my book. I reached around to the back of my neck and undid the clasp for the gold necklace.

"How about this one?" I asked. Yusuke's fingers grabbed the golden sun, and he looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Really? I can have it?" he asked.

"Yep, but it'll never come off," I said. Yusuke nodded his head, and I slipped the chain over his head. The sun fell against his chest, and he looked down at it in wonder.

"Wow…" he whispered.

"Yep. Now, let's get to bed, hmm?"

I knew Yusuke had to sleep in his own bed at home, but he always slept with me when he stayed over. I had tried putting him in his own bed, but he always found a way to mine. I already considered him to be a son, so I had no problem with sharing my bed. I switched off the lights and fell asleep with a lightly snoring Yusuke in my arms. My…son…

* * *

The next few days passed by quickly, but they were happy ones. Yusuke had to go to school, so I took him to the park every afternoon to make up for it. Keiko was still missing, but Yusuke got to see Kazuma every day. He even taught the boy to call me Auntie Ray as well, and I got tickled every time he said it. I spent the days talking to Shizuru, and I really had to respect the girl. She was strong and determined to raise her little brother, and she wouldn't take anything from anyone. The week came to a close though, and Atsuko came over to get Yusuke. I gave him a big sloppy kiss goodbye, and Atsuko thanked me again for watching him. I don't even know why she still thanked me; she knew that I didn't mind. I knew that Atsuko loved her son, and I was honored that she trusted me with him. The days passed so slowly without him though…

I waited until dark to start getting ready for bed, but a pulsing presence stopped me from gathering up my pajamas to take a shower. I knew that particular energy; I had been around it once before. But why would he be calling me? I stepped out of the house and followed the presence to a nearby alley. There were no windows looking down at us, and the entire stretch of alley was black.

"What do you want with me, Sensui?" I asked.

Oh yes, I knew all about Koenma's spirit detectives. I had met the first one, Kuroko Sonata, just a few years ago. She had seemed nice enough, and she was powerful enough to sense my underlying demon energy. It was extremely weak, but she sensed it. Sensui, her replacement, had been able to sense it as well. He, unlike Kuroko, never seemed to like me. Then again, Sensui didn't like any demon.

"I'm glad you could come, Raygan," he spoke from the shadows.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked. He didn't like me, but he had specific orders from Koenma not to kill me.

"I don't work for Spirit World anymore," he said right before a blast of energy knocked me backwards. My feet skidded across the pavement, and my hands flew to my now tender stomach.

"Sensui! What in the hell are you doing?" I yelled. His face was suddenly right in mine, and his fist sunk into my already damaged stomach. I could have ran, but I had never been a coward. I brought my fist up and hit him solidly in the jaw. I put my spirit energy into it, and I smiled as his body went sailing through the air. I heard him hit the building on the other side of the alleyway, and his laugh reached my ears.

"I've always wanted to do that, but I have better things to do than fight with a lowly half-breed." Just like that, he was gone. I stayed in the alleyway, stunned. I had been attacked…by Sensui! I had been attacked…and fought back…Oh, I had fought back!

I ran back to my home, and I was still surprised to see Koenma sitting on my couch when I entered. His eyes were solemn as he looked at me, and I felt my throat constrict. He couldn't be there to…oh, but he was. It was written all over his face. But I couldn't return. Not yet! What about Yusuke? I couldn't leave him, not now. Not when he needed me.

"I'm sorry, Ray, but you know the rules," Koenma whispered.

"But it was your damned spirit detective!" I yelled.

"I know, but there were no exceptions to the rules," Koenma said.

"Right now?"

"Yes. The ban must be immediate."

"Can I…Can I leave a note?" I asked.

"Make it quick." There was a notebook sitting on the kitchen counter…Yusuke had drew me some pretty pictures while I was making supper the other night. I quickly flipped to another page and left a quick note. My eyes scanned what I had wrote, and I felt the tears build in my eyes.

_Atsuko,__  
__I have to go away for a little while. I'm not really sure how long I'll be gone, but tell the owner to just sell all my stuff or something. Take anything you need, okay? 'Cause I won't be needing it. Tell Yusuke I'm sorry, and that I'll miss him, and that I love him.  
__Goodbye_

"I'm done," I said as I stepped into the living room. Koenma hopped off the couch and turned to stare up at me.

"Ray, I'm sorry. If there were another way—"

"I know, sir. Let's just get this over with. I can still return in five years, right?" I asked.

"Yes."

I nodded my head at the words, and Koenma opened a portal. A portal that would lead back to the Demon World. I swallowed the tears in my throat and stepped through. When the dizziness passed, I opened my eyes and realized that I was on Raizen's plateau. The land below me though…it had changed.

Raizen's palace had sat on the border between the territories, and it was still there. Kind of. The huge palace had been replaced by giant stone cylindrical structures, and it kind of reminded me of a giant graveyard. The main tower had grown, if that was even possible, and towered over all the other structures. Parts of it were gone so that it was just one long cone, and a covered walkway led out towards the throne room. The balcony was now covered though, so that it made a perfect circle. What had happened?

My feet began running without any command from me, and it didn't take me long to reach Raizen. I felt demon's eyes on me, and I realized that I had shifted into my pure form without realizing it. I was still in my human clothes though, so I'm sure most of them had to be confused. The stairs seemed to go on forever, but I flew up them. I needed to see my brother…

"Raizen!" I yelled as I slid into his room. He was sitting in his throne, much like he was the very first time I saw him.

"Ray?" My feet drug as I approached him, and I dropped to my knees in front of him. One clawed hand rested on my cheek, and I leaned into the touch.

"Brother mine," I whispered.

"Blood of my blood," he whispered. I felt tears running down my cheeks, and Raizen wrapped both of his arms around my shaking shoulders. I moved my hands to his sides and cried onto his chest, and his hands rubbed small circles on my back.

"How is everyone here?" I asked through my tears. I needed to hear something to take my mind off of Yu…

"You don't know?" he asked. I pulled away from Raizen's body and looked up at him.

"Know what?" I whispered. Raizen's violet eyes were full of worry and sadness, and I furiously wiped at my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Ray," Raizen whispered.

"What happened?" I asked, louder this time. Raizen took a deep breath, and I prepared myself. Raizen had always been horribly blunt, and I knew he hadn't changed that much.

"Kuronue was killed during a raid, Yoko has disappeared and is no longer in this world, and Yomi was attacked and blinded while out on a solo mission…" Raizen's lips continued to move, but I could no longer hear him. A loud roaring was in my ears, and my fingers gripped at my hair as I staggered to my feet. I saw Raizen raise a hand through blurry eyes, but I couldn't…

The walls flew by me in a blur, and I couldn't stop even if the entire army had been standing in front of me. I went right back to Raizen's plateau, but I faced away from Raizen's palace this time. I could hear a low _whirring_ noise, and I threw my head back in a howl. It was a low keening call, full of mourning. I sunk down to the ground with my knees pulled to my chest and stared off into the distance…

…And so five years passed.

* * *

**Original Ending Note: **I have a lot to say now! I know this chapter, once again, was really fast-paced. So I'm sorry if anyone got confused, but a few more familiar characters were introduced! Don't worry though; they'll definitely be back! This is a YYH fanfiction after all…I wanted to explain something…what was it again? OH!

Raizen's…castle, I guess you could say, changed in this chapter. The castle described here is what it looked like in the series. Raizen's older castle, in my mind, looks a bit more traditional. It changed over the decades that Ray was gone because Raizen is weakening (somewhat) and now rarely leaves his throne room. He no longer needs a castle, so only the one tower remains (and the throne room/balcony).

Well, that's all I wanted to say. I'm off to proof-read Chapter 13 now!


	13. Full Circle

**Word Count: **3920

* * *

**Chapter 13: Full Circle**

So I had come full circle. I had been sitting still for five years, unmoving and unfeeling. It had taken Koenma's presence to wake me from my unsleeping slumber, and I was thoroughly ashamed of myself. I had wasted five years when I could have been searching for Yomi, telling Raizen stories from my adventures in the Human World, and reveling in the feeling of having Tiger by my side once again. What was wrong with me?

"My lady?" I slowly looked up and saw Tiger standing in front of me with a tray of food. I felt my lips tip into a smile, and Tiger's shock was obvious. I couldn't hold back anymore. I sprung from the ground and locked my arms around Tiger's waist. The tray fell to the ground, and Tiger's arms crushed me to him.

"I'm sorry, Ti…I'm so sorry," I whispered. Tiger lifted me up by my thighs, and I wrapped my legs around his waist as my arms moved to his neck.

"Don't apologize, my lady," Tiger said as I moved my face to his neck. I was crying again, but I didn't know how to stop. Tiger just tightened his arms around me and let me cry. It felt good to get it all out, especially in Tiger's arms. Tiger would always be there for me, and I had missed him so much while I was gone.

"I missed you, you know? I can't count how many times I turned to tell you something, but you weren't there," I whispered.

"Life here has been boring without you. I never thought I'd miss all the trouble you got us into," Tiger said with a small laugh.

"Oh, Ti, I'm going to hate having to leave you again," I said.

"Again? Already?"

"Yeah. I was only banned for five years. Koenma came to get me today, and that's what woke me up. I'm not leaving right now though, just sometime soon," I whispered.

"You want to see Raizen for a little while first." I didn't like the sadness in his tone, so I tightened my arms around his neck.

"And you too, Ti. Who knows? Maybe I'll be able to sneak you into the Human World for a little while," I said.

"I'd probably hate it," Tiger said. I pulled away enough to look at him, and I sighed in relief when I saw his smile. Everything would be okay.

"Let's go see Raizen. I want to tell you two everything I did in the Human World," I said.

"As you wish, my lady," Tiger said and started walking away. I had expected him to put me down, but he just held onto me instead.

"Hey, Ti?"

"Hmm?"

"Why were you bringing me a tray of food?" It was something that I had just realized, and I was really curious about the answer.

"I bring a tray every day, my lady. I was worried when I realized you never ate, but I hoped that you'd eat something eventually," Tiger said with a small shrug. For five years, over one thousand days, Tiger had brought a tray of food that I never ate. If that wasn't devotion then I don't know what is.

"Have I told you that I love you?" I asked.

"Not lately."

"I love you, Tiger Moon," I said and kissed his cheek.

"And I love you, Lady Ray," Tiger said as we stepped into Raizen's palace. It wasn't the palace I remembered, but it was where Raizen was. Tiger used his foot to open one of the double doors, and he dropped me after walking inside. I landed in Raizen's lap, and his arms instantly went around me.

"Forgive me, sister mine. I should have waited to tell you the news," Raizen whispered. I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed. I wasn't mad at Raizen; he had only been telling me what I needed to know. I was the one who had lost it.

"There's nothing to forgive, brother mine. Now, don't you want to hear about my travels in the Living World?" I asked.

"Yes, I believe we both would. Wouldn't we, Tiger?"

"Yes, we would." Tiger sat down on the floor at our feet, and he rested his head against my thigh. I ran my fingers through his chin-length hair as I began speaking, and I quickly got caught up in my story.

I told them about them about Genkai and the Dark Tournament, which spiked both of their interests. I left out the part about Toguro though because it was Genkai's personal business. I told them about my roaming, my private island, and visiting my grave to catch a last glimpse of the family I had left behind. I told them about returning to Japan and everything that had happened there. I told them about meeting Atsuko and caring for her son. Raizen had looked surprised when I told him that I had given my companion sun necklace to a human boy, but he shrugged it off as my humanness raising its head. Then they both took turns making fun of my attire. I was still completely covered, neck to toe.

"What happened to Chu?" I asked. I hadn't spent much time with the little guy, but I loved him just the same.

"He matured a few years after you left, and he stayed with us for a little while. You should have seen him, Ray. When he left, he definitely wasn't the boy you found in an alleyway," Tiger said.

"Yeah, I wish I could have seen him before he left. I'll see him again one day though, I just know it," I said with a wide smile.

"I'm sure you will, my lady," Tiger said.

"So, have either of you heard anything about Yomi?" I asked. If he was the only one left of the three bandits, then I wanted to find him. I needed to find him. Both demons fidgeted and wouldn't meet my eyes. Yomi couldn't be dead, because Raizen was blunt about things like that. So what was it…?

"You should be proud, my lady. Your Yomi had become one of the three kings of the Demon World," Tiger said.

"Which territory?"

"He rules Gandara now. He defeated Zuro a few years after you left," Tiger said.

"Then why do you two look so…uptight? Yomi hasn't turned against you, has he?" I asked and turned to look at Raizen.

"We've all come to a disagreement," Raizen answered.

"A disagreement?" I asked.

"Over what to eat." I jumped at the sound of the new voice, and I turned in Raizen's lap to see Hokushin walk into the room. Raizen's second-in-command , and the first demon I met after falling from the sky.

"Hokushin! It's good to see you again," I said with a wide smile.

"It's good to have you back with us, my lady," Hokushin replied.

"So, why are you three fighting over food?" I asked. I wasn't asking anyone in particular; I just wanted answers.

"Eating humans needs to be outlawed. It needs to stop," Raizen said.

"I'm guessing Mukuro and Yomi don't agree?" I asked.

"Mukuro is neutral. He still feeds off humans but says he is already searching for alternative food sources. Yomi says the exact opposite," Raizen said.

"I see…"

"It's going to cause a problem later on," Tiger whispered and looked up at me.

"I know. I love Yomi, and I consider Mukuro a friend…But Raizen will always come first. I'll defend your kingdom when the time comes, my lord," I whispered and looked up at my older brother.

"You always were a great general," Raizen whispered.

"Well, I want to go see Yomi now. Is that okay?" I asked. Raizen smiled and placed one hand on my cheek.

"I know how much he means to you. Go see him and soothe your soul, sister mine. Then come say goodbye before leaving for the Human World."

"What? How did you—?"

"I knew the rules, and I know you're dying to return. I'm not going to die just yet, so you should go. I only want you to be happy, Ray," Raizen said.

"You're the best brother in the world, you know that?" I asked.

"I know," Raizen said with a cocky smile. Yes, he was still my asshole brother. But he was mine, and that was all that mattered.

"Ready to go, Ti?" I asked.

"Always, my lady," he said and held out a hand.

"Don't forget your sword," Raizen said as Tiger pulled me to my feet. Hokushin was by my side in the blink of an eye, and I took the sword in his outstretched hand. My Damascus…my beautiful Damascus…I had missed my sword. I never felt truly complete without its comfortable weight on my back.

"I won't be gone long," I whispered.

"Hurry home," Raizen replied. I laced my fingers through Tiger's, and we were running a second later.

* * *

"Ti?"

"Yes."

"I want to go ahead and warn you, I'm not sure how I'll act when we get there. I still feel so…raw, sensitive, vulnerable—"

"I understand, my lady. Don't worry about me," Tiger whispered from my side. We were still running, and we were almost to Gandara's gates. I reached over to grab Tiger's hand, and clawed fingers wrapped around mine.

"I'll always worry about you, Ti," I said and gave his hand a squeeze. I saw Tiger smile from the corner of my eye, and we both slid to a stop in front of the actual city of Gandara. A few soldiers were standing there, staring at us. They couldn't have sensed our approach because we both had our energies lowered, so how did they know we were here?

"What business do you have in Gandara?" one of the soldiers asked.

"I am a friend of Yomi's," I said. A few of the men made noises in the backs of their throats, and I felt my hands clench into fists at my sides.

"We shall see," the same soldier said. A hand roughly grabbed my upper arm, and I quickly jerked out of his grasp. Tiger was growling quietly beside me, and I stepped closer to his side. The soldiers marched us through Gandara, and I stared up at Yomi's palace with wide-eyes. He had certainly moved up in the world, because he wasn't sleeping in a tent anymore…

The soldiers stopped in front of a small little man, and he smiled up at us. It wasn't a friendly smile, more of you're-such-a-joke smile. I glared down at the small demon, but he never stopped smiling. He took out a small device and held it towards us, and I tilted my head to the side as I studied it. What was that little thing? I knew the Demon World had made some advances in technology, but how much was the question. The little man's smile grew wider, and I heard a door open.

"Do not worry, Lord Yomi. Both of their energies combined couldn't kill a fly!" the little demon exclaimed. Huh, so the device had checked our energies. The demon energies that we had spent years perfecting how to hide. Maybe I should release some of it just to get that stupid smile off of his face…

"Then you should check it again, Yuda," a deep voice said. I turned towards the voice and felt my muscles strain. I wanted to run to him, but not yet…

"Yomi." My voice was hard and cold, but Yomi never had to see me to know my emotions. Oh, Yomi…he was the same height as he had been when I left, but he was wider and had grown into his hands and feet. His once shoulder-length hair brushed the middle of his back, and his clothes looked more formal. I could only see the skin of his neck, his face, and his hands. He had two extra set of ears on each side of his head, making six total, and he now had seven horns. The two in the front, two on each side of his head, and I could see one at the back of his head. His dark brown eyes were gone though…his eyes were closed, permanently. My Yomi…

"Ray." His voice was calm and unemotional, but I knew Yomi better than I knew myself sometimes. There was a slight tilt of his lips, and one eyebrow was arched. He may look different now, but he was still my Yomi.

"Yomi," I whispered as my strength finally failed. My body did what it had been straining to do since he walked through the door; I ran straight for him. I vaguely saw a few soldiers step forward, as if they were going to stop me. I was too fast for them though, and Yomi opened his arms. I launched myself at him, and he bent at the knees to smoothly catch me in his arms. I heard a few shocked gasps as I locked my arms and legs around him, and I buried my face in his neck in an attempt to block the tears threatening to fall.

"Yuda, see to it that Tiger gets a room and anything he asks for. If you need anything from me, it can wait until the morning," Yomi commanded.

"Yes, my lord," the small demon said. I tightened my grip on Yomi's neck as he started walking, and I let my tears fall after we were away from the others. I heard a door open a few minutes later and then Yomi's fingers were combing through my hair.

"I thought you were gone. Raizen told me about Kuronue and Kurama, and I was so scared that you were lost too. I was so scared…"

"Shh, quiet now, Ray. As you can see I am just fine," Yomi said quietly. I pulled back to look at him, and I gently touched his face with my fingertips.

"I missed you, my darling," I whispered.

"I missed you too, my little lady." My arms tightened around his neck as I leaned forward, and I covered his face in kisses. I heard him laughing quietly as my lips peppered his face, and I was smiling when I pulled back. I had kissed his forehead, one horn, his eyes, his cheeks, his lips, his chin…any flesh that I could reach.

"So, what on earth have you been eating since I've been gone?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I grabbed one of his biceps and lightly squeezed.

"The Yomi I remember was a little on the thin side," I said. He threw back his head in a laugh, and I loved the deep sound. His laugh reminded me of home…it was like seeing Tiger's flashing yellow eyes and feeling Raizen's claws in my hair. It was the flower Kurama had made just for me and Kuronue's gentle humming at night.

"I finally grew up," he said with a wide smile.

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Now, what are these offensive things covering your skin?" he asked. One forearm was braced just under my ass, holding me up, and the other was running along the sleeve of my sweater.

"My human clothes," I said.

"Well, let's get you into something more comfortable," he said and bent down to lightly set me on my feet.

"Can we take a nap too?" I asked.

"Whatever you want," Yomi whispered. He lightly kissed the top of my head, and I watched as he walked over to a large closet. He lightly ran his hands over the material inside, and he stepped back a moment later. He closed the closet door and walked over to me, and I took the piece of black silk from him.

"Thanks," I mumbled and walked over to the bed. I laid the piece of silk down and watched as Yomi walked to the opposite side of the bed.

"Have you recently returned from the Human World?" Yomi asked. Yomi and the others had known that I would return to the Human World the moment I was able, and I was sure that Yomi knew that was where I had been.

"Yes, five years ago," I said and pulled the sweater over my head. It fell to the ground where my shoes were already lying.

"It took you five years to come to me?" Yomi asked. My pants hit the ground, and I bent slightly to tug my shoes off.

"Well…not exactly…" I said as I reached for the silk.

"You're not telling me something," Yomi said. The silk slid over my head, and I pulled my white hair free.

"I didn't react well to the news, but I'm better now," I said. The silk material was actually a shirt, an undershirt. It was sleeveless with a small vee and stopped halfway down my thighs.

"You're still keeping something from me, but I won't bother you about it now," Yomi said. He had stripped to just his pants, and I smiled as he pulled the blankets back. I jumped into the bed and instantly molded to Yomi's side. I had missed this…just having someone hold me while I drifted to sleep.

"Goodnight, Yomi." I used his chest to lift myself, and I lightly pressed a kiss to his smiling lips.

"Goodnight, Ray." It was just like old times…

* * *

And so four years passed…four wonderful years. I spent the time divided between Raizen's and Yomi's homes, and I refused to take any part in their argument. I understood that some demons needed to eat humans to survive, I even wished that Raizen would eat someone to stay alive, but I would stick by my brother's side until the end. Tiger stayed with me the entire time, and I loved having him with me again. He was my constant companion, and I never felt more at ease than when I knew he was close.

I even visited Mukuro once. Oh, I'd heard the rumors about her. Or him, if you listened to everyone else. Lord Mukuro was a strong, powerful leader. She had a bloody history behind her, and her bloodlust only increased after becoming the ruler of Alaric. She was merciless and killed anyone who stepped in her path, and many demons throughout the Demon World feared her. Except for maybe me. Then again, the thing she was currently living in did give me the creeps. It looked like a giant metal cockroach, and it could even move.

Her new elite guard had seemed surprised when she greeted me, but she kept her tone harsh and cold until we were alone. Well, until she escorted me and Tiger to some place private. She explained that the palace still stood, but she preferred her moving…insect. We stayed with her for a week before returning to Raizen. It was a weird week, but I enjoyed spending time with her. She still wouldn't let me see her face though, no matter how many times I begged.

"I'm leaving."

"I win." My eyes moved back and forth between Tiger and Raizen, and I felt my eyebrows pull down. Tiger was growling something under his breath, and Raizen's smile was a little too big…

"Win what? Wait a minute…you two were betting on me?" I yelled and stomped my foot.

"You've been acting like someone stole your favorite toys for a week, so Tiger and I had a little wager on what day you would decide to leave," Raizen said.

"And you won?"

"Of course." Stupid, cocky-ass brother…

"What'd you win?"

"A week's worth of foot massages," he said with an even wider smile. I turned to look at Tiger, who had turned pale under his tan.

"Have fun with that, Ti," I said and smiled when he glared at me.

"Come say goodbye," Raizen said and opened his arms. I easily fell into his arms and snuggled into his body. I was even used to the sounds his stomach made now…I worried about leaving him, but I knew he still had some time left in him. I would return before his end.

"Take careful of yourself while I'm gone, okay? And I won't be gone nearly as long this time," I said.

"I know. Be safe," Raizen whispered.

"Always," I said and stood up. I placed my sword back in the corner chest and kissed Raizen's cheek before leaving the room. Tiger followed me out of the palace, and I really missed being able to jump over the balcony.

"I'll miss you, my lady," Tiger said after we were outside.

"And I'll miss you, but there's something I want you to know, Ti," I said and stared up at him. All of the men were looking at me funny again, but that was probably because I was already in my human clothes.

"What is it?" His yellow eyes were staring down at me, and the ears on top of his head twitched a little as he waited.

"You don't have to wait for me," I said in a rush.

"Explain." His eyes had narrowed and darkened into a burnished gold.

"I know you wait for me to return, but you don't have to. I love you, Ti, you know that, and I hate the thought of you sitting around and worrying about me. If you want to leave, you can. You don't have to wait for me." I heard Tiger's growl a moment before his arms locked around me, and then my face was pressed against the top of his chest. I rested my hands on his sides and waited for him to speak.

"I do not wait for you out of loyalty, or respect, or because I am bound to you. I wait because I love and care about you. If I wanted to leave, I would have done it years ago," Tiger whispered into my ear. My ear twitched as he whispered, and all three of my tails moved to wrap around him.

"Just to be clear, I don't want you to leave," I replied. Tiger pulled back, and his eyes were back to their usual bright yellow.

"I'm not. Now, go enjoy the Human World for a while and then return to us," he said.

"I'll bring back more stories," I promised. I leaned up on my toes to kiss his cheek, and Tiger kissed my forehead before pushing me in the direction of Raizen's plateau. I heard the men call out a farewell, and I threw a hand over my shoulder as I continued to run. I reached the plateau in minutes, and Koenma arrived seconds after I did. He really must be watching me at all times.

"Ready?" he asked. He was still in his toddler form, and I hated seeing him that way. King Enma had completely taken his spirit energy away…no, that wasn't quite right. He had sealed it and forced Koenma into a toddler's body.

"Yep," I said and smiled down at him.

"Remember the rules?"

"Of course."

"If you need anything—"

"Just call."

"And you have money in the bank under the name Raygan Toushin. Here's some identification," he said and tossed a wallet to me. I tucked the wallet into my back pocket and smiled as Koenma finally opened the portal.

"Thank you, Koenma-sir!" I yelled. I picked his small form up and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek before jumping through. It was time to go home…

* * *

**Edited Ending Note: **The next chapter should look familiar to the fans of the anime…I hope you like it!


	14. Life's Not Fair

**Word Count: **3870

* * *

**Chapter 14: Life's Not Fair**

**1989**

After the dizziness subsided, I still wasn't used to the effects of traveling through portals, I realized I was in a forest. I quickly shifted into my human form, and I sighed as I felt my heart begin to beat at a steady pace. Demon's hearts barely beat at all, and I missed the steady beating of my human heart. I slowly walked out of the forest and looked up at the sky.

I was standing in a park, and the moon was full above me. I loved the purple night skies of the Demon World, but there was nothing like staring at the inky darkness of the Human World sky. The twinkling stars and the bright moon always made me smile, and it was even better when I get to take in a lungful of the sweet air.

The park looked vaguely familiar, and I smiled as I finally remembered it. It was the same park I used to take Yusuke to…he loved going after a "long day of school", as he used to say. Oh wow, my little Yusuke would be fourteen now. A teenager. I hoped he had changed his attitude about school a little. My feet remembered the path to my old neighborhood, and I hummed lightly as I walked along. I could hear noise coming from up ahead, and I stopped to listen. I stood next to the small apartment that had once been mine, and I felt my eyes widen as I noticed all of the people in the next apartment's yard. I could hear a few of the voices…a wake…No, it couldn't be. Atsuko must have moved at some point over the years…

"_Yusuke…Yusuke…NO!...YUSUKE!" _The words froze my heart, and my mouth went dry. Please, no…not my little Yusuke. I heard someone yelling, definitely a male, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. Blood rushed through my ears, and my vision was fading slightly. How could this be? How could I return just to hear that my little Yusuke was…

"_You're supposed to be here for me!...NO!" _the man cried. I saw two teenage boys carrying, more like dragging, a larger male. The boy was sobbing openly, and my heart went out to him. He looked eerily familiar… I focused back on the crowded yard and listened to the conversations. What I heard was more than enough to make my blood boil, and I had to stop myself from killing the majority of the people gathered.

_Yusuke…the punk._

_Yusuke…the delinquent._

_Yusuke…the bully. _

_Yusuke…saved a little boy. _

_Yusuke…pushed him out of the way._

_Yusuke…hit._

_Yusuke…better off without him. _

_Yusuke…finally did something right. _

The worthless people didn't deserve to speak his name, and a growl built in my throat despite my human appearance. I felt my contained energy pushing against the barriers I had made, begging to be released. The darker parts of me whispered to kill them all for daring to speak ill of the boy I loved as a son. To punish them for being so callous.

A woman dressed in black mourning clothes passed by me, but I was hidden in the shadows so she couldn't hear me. A little boy was clutching her hand, and his wide eyes looked confused and curious. The little boy…the little boy Yusuke had saved. It had to be. I watched them disappear, and I strained my ears to hear what was happening.

"_Yus…uke…"_ It was Atsuko's voice. A little deeper than it had been the last time I'd heard it, but Atsuko had barely been out of her teenage years when I left. The sound of grief hung in her words, and I felt a shiver race down my spine. I listened as the little boy thanked Yusuke, and I watched with wide eyes as they walked back outside. The little boy talked to his mother, and I felt tears well in my eyes as he spoke. I waited until they started walking again, and then I stepped out of the shadows. My feet carried me towards Atsuko's home, and yet it all felt like a dream…

* * *

**Yusuke**

I watched the little boy and his mom walk off, and I floated back up some. It was weird…seeing anyone upset over me being dead. Maybe I should come back…Maybe… A different person stepped out of the shadows, and I moved down to see who it was. Mostly everyone had left now, but the small person walked forward anyway. Huh, it looked like a kid from up here. I moved down to stand next to the figure, who was now just standing next to the house. What? Were they lost or something?

"Oh, my little Yusuke," the person whispered. Well, it was definitely a chick. But who the hell was it?

"Hey! Look at me!" I yelled. I knew she couldn't hear me, but her face turned anyway. One dark hazel eye looked up at me, and I nearly fell over. Well, floated over. A tear was slowly moving down her tanned cheek, and she ran a hand through her golden brown hair. She looked so familiar…

"I never should have left," she whispered. It was almost like she was talking to me, but I knew she couldn't see me. But who was she? Where had I seen her before?

"_Come 'ere!" the woman yelled. Her arms were thrown wide open, and a little boy jumped into her waiting arms. He easily cuddled into her lap and smiled up at her. A bright hazel eye looked down at him, and he once again wondered why her hair always covered her other eye. _

"_Why can't I see your other eye?" he asked in his usual blunt way. Her tan cheek turned a light pink, and she tapped the end of the little boy's nose. _

"_Because I only need one eye to see everything. Now, how was school?" At this question the boy poked his bottom lip out and crossed his arms. _

"_It was stupid! Do I have to go?" he asked. The woman threw her head back as she laughed, and she reached down to lightly tickle the boy. The boy squirmed and started laughing, forgetting that he was supposed to be mad at her for making him go to school. _

"_Yes, you have to go to school. School is good for you, trust me," she said and pushed his hair back. The little boy settled against her again and started playing with the chain around his neck. It was gold and there was a small golden sun hanging from it. She had given it to him just a few days before. _

"_Fine, I'll go," the boy said. The woman smiled down at him, and the little boy felt a little better. He liked it when she smiled like that, and he was very good at making her smile and laugh. _

"_That's my boy! I love you, my little Yusuke," she whispered and lightly kissed the top of his head. _

"_I love you too, Auntie Ray."_

"Auntie Ray," I said and reached out like I could actually touch her. She was the one who had taken care of me when I was little, and then she just vanished. The memory I just had was the last time I had seen her. I reached past my green jacket and white tee shirt to touch the necklace still hanging around my neck. The necklace that never came off.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She brushed her tears away and walked off into the house. Yeah, I was definitely coming back. For Keiko, to kick Kuwabara's ass a few more times, for my mom, and to find my Auntie Ray again.

* * *

**Ray**

Atsuko had her face buried in her knees, and I reached out to lightly touch the back of her head. She slowly raised her head to look at me, and I watched as her eyes widened slightly. Without saying a word, she fell forward into my arms and continued to cry. I ran my hands through her hair and over her back as she cried, and I felt the front of my sweater get soaked with her tears.

That was how Atsuko fell asleep, leaning her head against my chest as she cried. All of her guests were gone, and I was still staring at the picture of a teenage Yusuke. How could it be true? I had always known that life was unfair. It was impossible to live for over five centuries without knowing that, but Yusuke…he was just a boy.

I waited a few hours, until Atsuko was safely tucked into her bed, before slipping out of the house. I walked through the city I had once lived in and into the park where I had taken Yusuke as a child. The sky was starting to lighten now, but the sun wouldn't rise for a while. I slipped into the forest I had arrived in and felt my hands clench at my sides. There was only one person I could go to right now…

"KOENMA!" I yelled. A wave of dizziness washed over me, and I threw my arms out to steady myself. My hand hit something solid, and I felt an arm go around my waist. I waited a moment for the dizziness to pass and then looked up. Large, dark brown eyes stared down at me, and all I could do was blink up at him.

"Jorge, right?" I asked.

"Nice to see you again, Lady Ray," the giant blue ogre said. I turned to the other side and saw Koenma staring at me.

"You opened a portal on top of me?" I yelled at him. Koenma leaned back in his chair and sighed, and I smiled up at Jorge before stepping away from him.

"I didn't open a portal," Koenma said quietly.

"Then how did I get here?" I asked.

"It seems as if your powers have increased once again. I'm sure this one was brought on by your grief," Koenma said and looked at me.

"Powers? I've already tapped into my powers, Koenma, you know that."

"It seems as if you've tapped into another one. My father mentioned it once, long ago, that he believed you would be able to open portals one day. It seems as if you can only transport yourself though," Koenma said.

"I can turn into a portal?" I asked. Koenma sighed again and smiled at me.

"Yes, something like that," he said.

"Weird. So I guess I don't need you now to get from world to world," I said and walked over to him.

"Yes, that's about right," he said. I nodded my head and reached down to pick him up. I think he was too shocked to struggle, so I sat down in his chair and placed him in my lap. I saw Jorge trying to hold in his laughter from the corner of my eye, and Koenma's entire face had gone red.

"Now, I'm not here to talk about being a portal. Yusuke Urameshi, age fourteen, died very recently. Where is he?" I asked. Koenma sighed, again, and turned to look up at me.

"It's complicated, Ray," he said.

"Complicated how?"

"He's not going to stay dead." My heart jumped at the thought, and I wrapped my arms around Koenma's small form. He yelled something about me squeezing too hard, and I finally loosened my hold without removing my arms completely.

"What's the catch?" I asked.

"You're not going to like it," Koenma said.

"Then say it and get it over with."

"Promise not to kill me?"

"Of course." Koenma sucked in a deep breath and looked straight into my eyes.

"He'!" Before I realized what I was doing, I had the front of Koenma's robes in my hand and he was dangling in midair.

"Absolutely not! He's just a boy!" I yelled. Koenma's face was slowly turning purple, so I gently sat him down on the edge of the desk. He took in a few lungfuls of air and then looked over at me.

"How old was Kuroko when you first met her?" Koenma asked. Ah, Kuroko…Straight forward, blunt, sharp tongue, strong…I had been introduced to her right after she became the very first Spirit Detective. Her awareness powers were so strong that she could sense the demon in me, no matter how locked up it was. We had met so she would know not to kill me. I had liked her, and she was very loyal to Spirit World so she never laid a finger on me.

"Sixteen, but—"

"No buts! He may be only fourteen, but he's not just some little boy. He grew up while you were gone, Ray! Trust me, he can take care of himself!" Koenma yelled.

"And what about the last Spirit Detective? Don't think I've forgotten about him! What if something like that happens to Yusuke?" I immediately regretted my words as Koenma's face crumbled. Yes, I had known what happened to Sensui…He had been sent on a mission that he was not prepared for, but I couldn't blame Koenma for that. No one can predict what might happen, and he hadn't known that Sensui would react the way he did.

"How did you know?" Koenma whispered.

"I overheard some of the lower demons speaking about how the last Spirit Detective was…well, driven insane. I wish I had known that the night he attacked me. I would have held onto him until you got there," I said quietly.

"It's okay, but I do not plan on making past mistakes. I will not do to Yusuke what I did to him," Koenma said.

"Fair enough. Do you really think he'll be that powerful?" I asked. Now that I was really thinking about it, it didn't sound so bad. My powerful Yusuke, and I could even tell him that I was demon.

"Yes, in time, but I need a favor from you for now," Koenma said.

"Whatever you need, sir, it's yours," I said. I might have lost my head for a minute earlier, but I could never forget everything Koenma had done for me. Without him I would have died permanently and never met the wonderful family I now had.

"I need you to stay away from Yusuke, just for now. I'll come to you and let you know when it's okay to see him again," Koenma said.

"It won't be very long, will it?" I asked.

"Nope, just until everything gets sorted out. Why don't you go visit Genkai?"

"I think I will. Come to me as soon as I can see him?" I asked as I stood up.

"Yes, I promise," Koenma whispered.

"So, how does that portal thing work?" I asked.

"Just concentrate on where you want to go," Koenma said.

"Alright. Goodbye, Koenma, sir," I said. I darted forward to quickly kiss his cheek, and I heard him muttering something under his breath as I concentrated on Genkai. I felt the wave of dizziness that signaled I had…hmm, what do I call this? Transported sounds like a bad alien movie, but I can't think of what else to call it.

"Ray?" a voice asked. The voice was a little different, but I'd know it anywhere.

"Hey, Kai," I said and let my legs fold under me. The dizziness passed, and I smiled over at her. The pink in her hair was completely gone, and the wrinkles around her face had deepened a little more. She was still Kai though.

"I heard you were gone," she said.

"I was only banned for five years," I said with a small shrug. A small snort met my ears, and I knew she had seen right through my act of nonchalance.

"Well, let's hear all about it," she said.

* * *

It was great being around Kai again. Her sarcastic remarks reminded me of Tiger so much that it was like he was in the room with us, and I didn't have to worry about a lack of training. Kai loved making sure I stayed in shape, but she said she was disappointed that she couldn't see my demon form again. She had only ever seen it the very first time I had come back to the Human World. I'm trying to talk her into visiting the Demon World, but she sure is stubborn…

"I think it's time," Kai said. She was sitting on her porch steps and sipping on a cup of tea while I was sprawled on the grassy ground. Since it was only me and Kai here, I had taken to wearing nothing but shorts and a sports bra. I only covered up if I needed to go into town, which had only been twice in the few weeks I had been here.

"Time for what?" I asked. I stretched a little and sighed at the feeling of the warm sun against my mostly bare skin.

"Time for me to find a protégée, someone I can teach and give my technique to," Kai said.

"Oh yeah, that. Want me to go put an ad out in the newspaper?" I asked. Something hard landed upside my head, and I yelped as it shattered. I jumped into a sitting position and looked down at Genkai's broken teacup.

"Serves your right. And no, I'm not going to heal you," she said as I wiped a small trickle of blood off my forehead.

"You're cruel, Kai. Seriously cruel," I said. A towel landed on my head a moment later, and I pressed it against the small cut on my head. Head wounds always bled the most.

"It's going to happen soon," Kai said. I stretched back out on the ground and looked over at her.

"I'll be out of here when it happens." Her eyes narrowed down at me, but I knew this was something that needed to be done without my presence. Here I was very weak human anyway. Even my spirit energy was completely masked, and only the most powerful of psychics could sense my hidden demon aura.

"I'm not telling you to leave," she stated.

"I know, but I don't want to see the poor fool that's gonna get stuck with you for training," I said. I dodged the small statue she threw at me and spent the next few minutes rolling around laughing at the color her face had turned.

"Well, isn't this interesting." My laughter stopped, and I twisted my head to see an upside-down toddler Koenma. He was standing in the yard somewhere between Kai and me.

"Hi, there, sir! What brings you here?" I asked.

"I've got a present waiting for you back at my office," Koenma said.

"A present, huh? Does it have a pretty bow?" I asked.

"A bow, not exactly…but it does have a pretty wrapper," Koenma replied with a smile. A smile that said he had a very big secret.

"Let me go get dressed!" I yelled and jumped up. It only took a few minutes to put on a pair of black slacks, a black turtleneck, and shoes. I brushed my hair out as well before running back out onto the porch. Koenma and Genkai were talking quietly, and they smiled up at me as I walked over to them.

"I'll see you…whenever," Genkai said. I reached down and picked the small woman up. She used a small energy blast to push me away, and I laughed as she lightly landed on her feet.

"I'll be back soon, Kai. You know you can't get rid of me forever," I said.

"Quit annoying Genkai before she fries you. I need you alive right now," Koenma said.

"Yes, sir!" I said and snapped off a salute. Koenma rolled his eyes as he floated in the air, and he laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Always a pleasure, Genkai," Koenma said.

"Feel free to keep her," Genkai replied. I opened my mouth to reply, but the familiar wave of dizziness came over me before I stumbled.

"I thought you'd be used to this by now," Koenma said. When I opened my eyes, he was sitting in his chair and looking over at me.

"I can never get used to that. Ugh, I feel like puking," I mumbled and gently rubbed my stomach.

"Not in my office, you don't!" he yelled.

"Koenma, sir, who are you yell—" The blue haired girl abruptly stopped talking, and a pair of wide pink eyes stared across the room at me.

"Oh, Koenma, who's this? She's adorable!" I yelled. The girl blushed at the comment and looked down at the floor.

"This is my new Spirit Detective's personal assistant and a pilot of the River Styx, Botan," Koenma said. I quickly walked over to the woman and stuck my hand out.

"Pleased to meet ya, Botan! My name's Ray," I said with a smile. The woman lightly grabbed my hand and shook it.

"You're a friend of Koenma's?" she asked. I looked over my shoulder at the small ruler and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you say, sir, are we friends?" I asked. Koenma smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"Most of the time," he said.

"Oh, hello, Lady Ray!" I jumped at the sound and smiled at the ogre walking past me to set a large stack of papers on Koenma's desk.

"Hi, Jorge!" I called. The woman looked at me for a minute, but then she smiled again and looked over at Koenma.

"Koenma, sir, I just came to tell you that he's here! And I'll be going back to Yusuke now. It was nice meeting you, Ray," Botan said.

"The pleasure was all mine," I said with a small wink. The woman blushed again and then said a quick farewell before disappearing. When I turned around, Koenma was staring at me with wide eyes and smiling.

"Did you just flirt with my ferrygirl?" he asked. Jorge, who was still standing beside Koenma's desk, had the same awed look as Koenma. I smiled as I walked over to his desk and leaned my hip against it.

"Did you forget that I was a demon, sir? A wolf demon, at that," I said and lightly shook my head.

"So you are…?"

"Well, not really. I've never taken any kind of lover, but I have no problem with admiring female beauty," I said and smiled even wider. It was true, most demons were bisexual. A demon's gender didn't really mean anything. To demons, power and beauty were all that really mattered. I had never taken a lover of either sex though, no matter how frustrating it got over the years…

"Ahem! Right! Well, on to something more important than your love life!" Koenma yelled.

"Or lack of one," I corrected.

"Yes, right."

"Do I get to see Yusuke?" I asked. Koenma had stopped by to tell me that he was alive a little over a week ago, but I still wasn't able to see him. Soon though...soon.

"Not yet, but you do get to see someone," Koenma said with a secretive smile.

"See who?" I yelled and slammed my hands on his desk. Koenma jumped a little, and he pointed over my shoulder.

"Why don't you turn around and see?"

* * *

**Original Ending Note: **First things first, I'm not really sure if the dates are correct in this fic. YYH was "created" in 1990, so I figured I'd base the fic somewhere close to there. Hmm…so, who can guess who Ray's going to find? You won't have to wait long, because the next chapter will be posted in a few minutes!

**PS: **A few of the lines are from the anime. So if they look really familiar, that's where they're from. I'm not trying to steal anything, I just want some things to be as close as possible, you know? But I'll let you know when I use lines from the anime.


	15. Reunited, At Last

**Word Count: **5300

* * *

**Chapter 15: Reunited, At Last**

Bright green eyes stared into mine, and those eyes were all I could see. So many words came to mind when I stared into those eyes…emeralds, clovers, the grass right after it rains…The eyes weren't empty, like many eyes usually were. They were intelligent eyes, kind eyes, and very happy eyes. There was a touch of shyness in them too.

"I've never seen so much in a person's eyes," I whispered. I didn't even know what the rest of the person looked like. I forced myself to look away from the beautiful eyes, and the first thing I saw was shockingly bright red bangs. I took in the rest of the face, and I felt my breath stop.

Smooth tan skin, a perfect nose, light pink lips, and long bright red hair…He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. He was perfect, especially with that shy smile. He looked so familiar, almost like a stranger I had passed by several times. I took a few steps towards him, and his eyes held mine as I walked. I could see him tensing slightly, as if he were afraid that I'd lash out at him.

"Who are you?" I asked. The teenage boy lowered his eyes for a moment and then looked back at me. Something new was in his eyes; determination.

"Hello, little wolf," he whispered. Oh, he had such a beautiful voice. So light that it only brushed my ears, but then the words sank in. Only one person had ever called me little wolf, and that had been…

"Kurama!" I threw myself at the redheaded boy, and I laughed as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"I've missed you too, Ray," he said. Yoko's voice had been a little deeper, but it was definitely my Kurama. I pulled back to look at him but kept my arms around his neck.

"Oh, Kurama, you don't know how much I missed you! I was so worried when Raizen said you had disappeared! What happened to you? How'd you get here? And why do you smell so…human? And I am loving the hair!" I yelled and ran my fingers through his red hair. Kurama threw his head back in a laugh, and I loved the carefree sound.

"One question at a time, Ray. You always did get too excited," Kurama said with a teasing smile.

"Of course I'm excited! You're alive!" I yelled and pulled him to me again.

"Kurama, why don't you take Ray to the sitting room so you two can get caught up?" Koenma asked.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea," Kurama said. I slowly pulled away from him and ran over to Koenma. Without a second hesitation, I had the small ruler in my arms and was spinning him around. When he started complaining a little too loudly, I brought him closer and started kissing his face.

"Thank you…" –a kiss on the forehead- "Koenma, sir…" –a kiss on the tip of his nose- "For giving me…" –a kiss on each cheek- "My cousin back," I said and ended with a loud smacking kiss on his lips. I laughed as his entire face turned red and gently sat him back down on the desk.

"You're welcome, Ray. It was the least I could do, for the both of you," Koenma replied. I bowed my head to him and then walked back to Kurama's side. I looped my arm through his, and Kurama turned to nod at Koenma before leading me out of the room. We walked into another room a few doors down, and Kurama sat down on a plushy loveseat. I fell into the seat beside him and smiled.

"So, can I know everything now?" I asked.

"Not just yet. I want to hear about what happened to you after visiting the Human World. Koenma said it would be very interesting for me to hear," Kurama said. Wow, he had such a polite way of speaking. Yoko would have just told me to tell him what happened, without any kind of explanation.

"Well, the first person I met was a very powerful psychic named Genkai…"

I watched Kurama's eyes light up as I told him all about my time in the Human World, and I told him more than I did most people. About running naked through the trees on the small uninhabited island and enrolling in a Californian college to finally finish my education. He gently squeezed my hands when I told him about visiting my grave, and he smiled as I talked about the little boy I had delivered and helped raised.

Throughout telling stories of my more recent past, I secretly marveled at the creature beside me. Kurama smelled mostly human, but I could sense the underlying demon energy inside of him. It wasn't what he was that caught my full attention though…This red-haired Kurama was a completely different person from my fox cousin. He laughed easier and smiled more, and he was so polite and sweet. I couldn't stop touching him; I needed to make sure that he was real and wouldn't leave me.

He wouldn't listen to anything about the Demon World though. I wanted to tell him about Raizen, and Tiger, and Yomi…our Yomi had become a lord! He always asked a question to change the topic, and I let him. After a little while I stopped bringing them up at all. I think hearing about the Demon World hurt him, I just don't know why.

"So, Koenma came and got me from Kai's today. Now what happened to you?" I asked. Kurama sighed and laced his fingers together. His elbows were resting on his knees, and he dropped his chin to his laced fingers.

"I was finally hit and wounded while I was in my spirit fox form. My energy levels were low, nearly gone, so I did the only thing I could," Kurama said and looked over at me. I reached over to push some hair behind his ears, his human ears, and smiled.

"Yeah, but how?"

"I found a pregnant woman, only a few months along. The child inside her was dying, so I fused myself with him."

"But, you should have already regained your demon powers by now. You look at least fourteen."

"Fifteen now, actually. Yes, I should have already left, but…" Kurama quickly turned his eyes away from me, but he wasn't quick enough. I had caught the look in his expressive green eyes; the eyes that were the exact opposite of Yoko's unemotional gold ones.

"Never forget who you're talking to, cousin mine. I have given up many of my human ways over the years, but I still have a human heart. Don't hide yours from me," I whispered and grabbed one of his hands.

"It's my human mother. Even as a demon, I had your unconditional love. It's different with her. I'm not sure why, but I've never felt so—"

"Nothing can compare to a mother's love," I said. Kurama was smiling again when he looked over at me, and I felt happy at seeing the relief on his face. Silly fox, he should have known that I'd never judge him.

"Right, as always," he said.

"Of course I'm always right. Now, tell me everything that's happened to you," I said and leaned back to hear his story.

And what a story it was! He told me all about his human mother, Shiori, and what it had been like growing up as a human. He told me about his school, where he was the top student, and all the things he had learned in the Human World. Then came the...harder parts. He explained about his mother's illness and meeting up with two other demons. He told me about how they had broken into one of King Enma's vaults and what they had stolen. I nearly stopped breathing when Yusuke's name was mentioned, and Kurama had to calm me down after telling me what happened on the roof of Shiori's hospital. I had come so close to losing them both…

"I'm afraid that's all I have done," Kurama said.

"That's all, huh?" I asked with a small smile.

"RAY!"

"Oh, the little ruler is coming to get me again," I mumbled. The door flew open a moment later, and I turned to smile at Koenma.

"After Yusuke finishes his next assignment, you can see him. However! You're going to be living in an apartment not too far away from Kurama for the time being," Koenma said.

"Not that I mind, but what about Kai?" I asked. Koenma blushed a little, and he nervously pulled on his collar.

"About that…she's going to hold a tournament to chose someone to train."

"And I'm not allowed there while the tournament is going on?"

"Correct."

"Fine, sir, have it your way. I'll make up for lost time with my cousin, who is going to introduce me to his mother very soon," I said and smiled back at Kurama.

"Yes, I believe the two of you will get along," Kurama said and returned my smile.

"Well, now you know, so…"

"Are you trying to get rid of me, Koenma?" I asked with a smile. Koenma's cheeks turned a light pink, and he looked down at the ground.

"My father doesn't like it when you visit, Ray. Human or demon, you're still considered a threat," Koenma whispered. The words did hurt, slightly, but there was nothing that could be done.

"Understood, sir. Does anything need to be done to the apartment?" I asked.

"No, it's fully furnished. Genkai helped back your things, and I had it moved for you. Botan will take you there now, and Kurama can go with you," Koenma said and finally looked up at me as he spoke.

"What do you say, cousin mine? How about we visit my new home before introducing me to your mother?" I asked.

"It sounds like a wonderful idea," Kurama whispered.

"Koenma?" I looked to see a blue head in the doorway, and I smiled over at the ferrygirl.

"Hey, it's Botan! Hi, Botan!" I yelled. The blue haired girl stepped into the room, and I smiled at seeing the pink in her cheeks. Huh, I was flirting with a ferrygirl and teasing Koenma…I had always been flirty, but maybe being confined to Genkai's temple was slowly driving me insane. Yep, that's probably what it was.

"Hello, Ray. It's nice to see you again too, Kurama," Botan said with a small bow of her head.

"Isn't she just the sweetest thing?" I asked.

"Don't tease her, Ray," Kurama said with a small smile.

"Yes, anyway, Botan will take you two to Ray's new apartment," Koenma said.

"Goodbye, Koenma, sir. I'd better see you soon," I said and glared down at him.

"You will!" he said. I nodded my head and leaned down to lightly kiss his cheek. He was keeping me from seeing Yusuke, but I would forgive him for now. Afterall, I would have been dead centuries ago without Koenma's help.

"Ready to go, Kurama?" I asked.

"Yes. Goodbye, Koenma," he said with a small bow.

"Goodbye, for now, Kurama," Koenma said. Botan summoned her oar and hopped on, and Kurama and I had to grab the back of it.

"Be back soon, sir!" Botan yelled before taking off.

* * *

"Kurama, come on!" I yelled and pulled on his hand. He stopped walking completely, and I turned to stare at him. He gave me a small smile, and I slowly walked towards him. He was a lot shorter in his human form, only around five-seven, but I still had to look up at him.

"Why the sad look, cousin mine?" Kurama whispered and ran his fingers through my hair.

"I never asked you if I could meet Shiori. I promise, Kurama, I'll be nice. I'm completely human here, so I could never hurt her. Not that I'd want to! I just…I missed you," I whispered. Kurama's arms seemed to materialize around me, and I was instantly crushed to his chest. He was a lot leaner in this form too, but I could still feel the unmistakable feel of muscles under his clothes.

"I missed you too, cousin mine. And I am not worried about you meeting my mother. It'll be easier to see my cousin when she knows my mother and is allowed over anytime. I just wanted to remind you to call me Shuichi when we get there," Kurama said. I pulled back enough to see his face, and I felt my lips pull into a smile.

"That's right. You're name is Shuichi Minamino now," I said.

"Yes, it is. Now come along, I can't wait for my mother to meet you," Kurama said and pulled me along. I barely knew this new Kurama, but I already loved him.

"And I can't wait to meet her," I said and let Kurama pull me to his home. We slipped our shoes off just inside the door, and I heard Kurama call out to his mother. A few seconds later a woman stepped into the living room, and I smiled shyly at her from around Kurama's arm.

"Oh, Shuichi, who's this?" the woman asked. She was an attractive middle-aged woman, and she had one of the kindest smiles I had ever seen. Large brown eyes seemed to smile down at me, and I saw where Shuichi got his eyes from. The colors might be different, but Shiori's eyes reflected her every emotion.

"This is a friend from school. I'm sorry for not asking ahead of time, but I was wondering if she could have dinner with us?" Kurama asked. Shiori's eyes brightened as she smiled down at me, and I returned it.

"Of course! I hope your parents didn't mind," Shiori said.

"Actually, Mother, she—" I stepped around Kurama with a hand raised, and he fell silent as I looked up at Shiori.

"Hello, Mrs. Minamino, my name is Raygan Toushin. I live not too far away from here, and I believe Shuichi invited me over because he knows that I don't have any parents," I said. Shiori gasped and raised a hand to cover her mouth.

"Oh, you poor thing! You live all alone?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am. My mother passed away a very long time ago, and I was allowed to live off of her insurance instead of going to an orphanage. I've had people, like nannies, stay with me but I'm on my own now," I said. Shiori wrapped her arms around my body, and I leaned into her hug. Mothers always give the best hugs.

"You're welcome here anytime, Raygan," Shiori said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Minamino. And you can call me Ray," I said and smiled as she released me. She kept her hands on my shoulders, and a suddenly serious look appeared in her eyes.

"Please, call me Shiori…or whatever you prefer," she said with a shy smile. A shy smile? What did she have to be shy about? Oh…

"Would you mind if I called you mother?" I asked her. She leaned forward to hug me again, and I heard Kurama's quiet laugh from behind us.

"I would be honored, Ray," she said.

"Well, what's for supper, Mama?" I asked. Shiori's laugh echoed in my ears, and Shuichi's laugh joined hers in moments. Yes, things couldn't get any better. Well…there was one thing that could make it better…

* * *

"Raygan!" I jumped at the sound and rolled off the bed. My head hit the bedside table on the way down, and I screeched as a lightning bolt of pain shot through my head. The loud laughter I heard didn't make matters better either.

"Dammit! Don't you know how to knock?" I yelled as I jumped up. I pointed a finger at the toddler, and he just smirked up at me. I gingerly touched my forehead and sighed when my fingers came back red. I hated bleeding. I grumbled under my breath as I walked to the bathroom, and Koenma followed right behind me. He sat on the bathroom counter as I started washing the blood from my face, and I resisted the urge to slam his head against the wall.

Three months. It had been three months since I had been reunited with Kurama, and it had been a wonderful couple of months. Kurama was so different now, but I was happy to know that he still loved me. He may be human, but he was still my cousin. As for Shiori, or Mama as I always called her now, I couldn't have asked for a better person to raise my Kurama. I had visited Atsuko a few times as well. She had asked where I was all this time, and I just told her that I had went home. Her old apartment had burned down, so it had taken me longer than I had planned to talk to her again. We had actually bumped into each other in the grocery store, and she had invited me to her new home. Now I just needed to see Yusuke…

"I've been keeping something from you," Koenma said quietly. I tapped the gauze on my forehead and stared into the mirror. The small wound was on the right side, so it was easy to see the small white square.

"Yeah, I know," I said with a shrug. I turned to walk out, and I heard Koenma sputtering behind me.

"What? How?" I heard him just behind me, but he was floating instead of walking. I walked into the kitchen and didn't answer until my head was buried in the fridge.

"Well, you've been visiting me once a week since I got here. I know you're not checking up on me because I'm constantly watched. So, the only other reason I can figure is that you're guilty of something. I knew you'd tell me when you were ready," I said. I took a quick sniff at the slice of pizza, decided that it was at least halfway edible, and took a large bite.

"You never cease to amaze me, Ray," Koenma sighed.

"Eh, I just like keeping you on your toes. Now, what do you have to tell me?" I asked. I moved to sit down on the counter, and Koenma stood on the small island in the kitchen. It was a small kitchen, so we were nearly eye-to-eye.

"First, I am going to allow you to see Yusuke. There will be rules though, and you must follow them," Koenma said.

"There's always rules. Alright, sir, lay 'em on me!" I yelled and took another huge bite.

"Yusuke cannot know how powerful you are. You may tell him that you're a demon. Now that he works for me, he already knows that demons exist. Thanks to Kurama, he also knows that not all demons are evil. If he asks, you can tell him that you returned home for family problems. If you wish, you may tell Yusuke that Kurama is your cousin. Or you can just wait and see if you three are ever together at the same time, then you can tell him you two are related. But you cannot tell him how strong you really are. To Yusuke, you will be a very weak demon who doesn't like fighting. Understood?" Koenma asked.

"Wow, you don't ask for much, do you?" I asked with a small laugh.

"I'm serious," Koenma said.

"I know. Yusuke won't know how strong I am, and I'll tell him that as a half-demon I try to separate my time between the two worlds. You can count on me, sir! Now where is he? Atsuko said he'd be gone for a few months, but I've trusted you to let me know if he was okay," I said.

"Oh, he's just fine. He has been busy, but I persuaded Master Genkai to give him a break."

"Well, that was nice of—Wait! Yusuke is training with Kai? How in the hell did that happen?" I yelled.

"He won the tournament, obviously," Koenma said and crossed his arms.

"You entered Yusuke in that tournament? Don't you know how many demons and powerful psychics are after her power?"

"Calm down! You should have seen him, Ray. You would have been proud," Koenma whispered. All the fight drained out of me, and I smiled over at Koenma.

"Maybe I'll get to see him in action soon. When can I see him?" I asked.

"You can go to him today, but I doubt you'll get to visit him for long. You know how seriously Genkai takes training," Koenma said.

"Ain't that the truth? Well, I'll get dressed and run over. Are you going with me, or…?"

"No, you know the way. You know how to find me if you need me," Koenma said and then disappeared. It didn't take long to get dressed and out of the apartment, but I was a little undecided after that. I could take a bus and maybe reach the temple by noon, or I could run and be there within the hour. I wasn't allowed to use any demon energy whatsoever, and spirit energy was only allowed to defend myself. I had trained my human body first though, so I was faster than the fastest human when I ran.

"Running it is," I whispered to myself. I moved my hair up into a tight bun so the wind wouldn't blow it, and I waited until I was away from the busy sidewalk to start running.

I reached the temple in just under an hour, and I glared up at the steps. I had tried talking Kai into getting an escalator, but she always refused after finding something to hit me with. I really hated stairs too…I forced myself to climb the mountain of stairs, and I breathed in a deep sigh after finally reaching the top. My weak human senses failed me as I tried to figure out where they were, so I just walked towards the main part of the temple. I heard noises coming from inside, and I laughed as the door flew open.

"Oh, Kai!" I yelled. I heard something whistle through the air, and I fell out of the door a second later. My back connected with the ground, and I looked to my side and saw a…

"Seriously? Now you're throwing game controllers at me? I thought you were better than that!" I yelled as I jumped back up.

"Hmpf! I throw whatever is closest," Genkai said from inside. I tried to see, but my vision went blurry. I had taken my hair down after reaching the top of the stairs so it now covered my left eye, and I could only see red out of my right eye.

"Dammit, Kai! I just got my head to stop bleeding! You know, if you keep this up, you're gonna kill me," I said.

"Shut up and get in here!" she yelled. I stepped further into the room, and I felt her pulling on my hand a second later. I had spent enough time in Kai's house to realize we were in the bathroom, and I sighed as she started cleaning my face.

"You're the best, Kai," I mumbled.

"Shut up. What happened to your head? Has someone else been beating you while you were away?" she asked. I could hear the smirk in her voice, and I crossed my arms with a small growl.

"Koenma gave me a very rude wakeup call, and I got this on my trip to the floor," I said.

"Hmpf, sounds like you."

"Too true, old friend. Now, where's Yusuke? Koenma told me he was here, and I gotta admit that I was surprised. My sweet, innocent little Yusuke actually won the big bad Genkai Tournament," I said. I finally opened my right eye as Genkai slapped a bandage over my head, and I smiled down at her.

"Sweet and innocent? That kid's more of a dimwit than you are, and I didn't even know that was possible! But I was surprised when Koenma informed me that Yusuke was the same little boy you had told me so much about," Genkai said.

"Life's just funny that way. Now, where is he?"

"Gathering firewood."

"Uh, Kai? It's summer."

"I know." I took one look at her smirking face before falling to the floor in hysterics, and I let her drag me back into the main room. She left me lying on the floor and returned with a cup of tea.

"Oh! I have more news to tell you! Before Yusuke gets here, of course," I said and smiled.

"Let's hear it," Kai said. I sat up and crossed my legs, and I started telling Genkai about Kurama. She already knew that I had a fox cousin, and she looked shocked when I told her that he was now human. Or at least half-human.

"It's been so great to see him again, and Shiori's the best. I'd forgotten how good a mother's home-cooked meal was," I said with a sigh. Kai opened her mouth to reply, but she quickly shut it and tilted her head to the side.

"He's coming. I'll leave you two alone," Kai whispered. She was gone after my next blink, and I took a deep breath before standing up and facing the doorway. I could hear the heavy footsteps on the stairs now, and I knew it'd only be seconds before I saw my Yusuke again.

"Alright, grandma, I got your stupid firewood!" My eyes widened at the figure in the doorway, and the teenage boy stared at me with an open mouth.

"Yusuke?" I whispered. Was this my little Yusuke? This teenager who was several inches taller than me? His feet shuffled as he stepped forward, and I was finally able to see his face.

"Auntie Ray?" Black hair fell all around his face, and a pair of chocolate eyes were latched onto mine. I moved without thinking, and Yusuke's eyes grew wide as I slowly walked towards him.

"I thought you were dead, Yusuke. You can't imagine how that felt…returning only to see your wake," I whispered. When I was standing right in front of him, Yusuke grabbed my shoulders and pulled me closer to him.

"You left me!" he yelled. I felt tears in my eyes, but I had cried way too much in the past decade. I beat the emotions back down and reached up to touch Yusuke's face.

"I did, and I'm very sorry. I would have stayed if I'd had a choice, but I always knew I'd come back for you," I whispered. The truth of my words really hit me, and I blinked up at him. I did love the Human World, but that was mostly so I could be in my human form. I loved the raw beauty of the Demon World more, but I wanted to return here…for my little Yusuke.

"For me?" he asked. His face moved into my palm, which was still resting on his cheek, and I smiled.

"Of course. I'd do anything for my little Yusuke," I said. This time Yusuke smiled, and I saw the little boy I had left.

"I'm not so little anymore, Auntie Ray," he said and placed his hand over mine.

"No, you're not, but you're still my Yusuke. Now, come sit down and tell me all about your rebirth and cases. Koenma said you were fine, but I don't trust him all the time," I said. Yusuke's eyes nearly popped out of his head, and I threw my head back in a laugh.

"I'm not gonna be the only one talking, am I?" he asked.

"No, I reckon not," I said and pulled him farther into the room. We both got comfortable on the floor and began our stories.

Yusuke easily accepted that I was a half-demon, mainly because he believed that no human could have put up with him like I did. I gave him a very condensed version of my life in the Demon World, and he accepted it with ease too. I told him I was a very weak demon, so weak that only powerful psychics could feel my demon energy (which was half-true). I told him I had a sick brother in the Demon World and that was why I had to leave all those years ago. I explained that I was very old, despite my weakness and reluctance to fight, and I had known Koenma and Genkai for a very long time. Then Yusuke began his own story…

He told me all about his school (which I got onto him about since he barely went), and I felt slightly bad as he talked about Atsuko. She wasn't the best mother, but she did love her son. He told me everything that had happened while he was still a ghost, and I shuddered as I thought about him dying (again) in the house fire. Then came the good stuff. By the time Yusuke finished telling me all about his first mission, I was ready to portal myself right to Koenma and give him a good shaking! Putting Yusuke up against three demons was insane, and it was a miracle he wasn't killed! Well, I felt a little better when he told me how Kurama had saved him (something Kurama himself had failed to mention).

"Then I won the tournament! Now Grandma's trying to kill me," Yusuke said and looked up at me. He was sprawled out on the floor with his head in my lap, and I was lightly running my fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, she likes to torture the younger generations from time to time," I said. A sharp pain exploded in the back of my head, and I yelped as I jumped in the air. Yusuke's head crashed against the floor as I moved, and I turned around to see what had hit me this time.

"If anyone likes to torture the younger generations, it's you," Genkai said from the doorway. I picked up the object lying by my feet and sighed.

"A statue? You threw an entire statue at me?" I asked. Yeah, the statue was small but it was still made of stone.

"The little things don't seem to be working," Kai said and walked into the room.

"She hits you too, huh?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, it's a miracle I don't have any brain damage," I said.

"You had that before ever meeting me," Kai said.

"I'd argue, but I have the feeling that you're right," I said and rubbed the back of my head.

"Now that you two are finished being sentimental, you can see what the dimwit's managed to learn," Kai said.

"Oh! Can I , Yusuke?" I asked.

"Anything for you, Auntie Ray," he said before dragging me outside. Kai and I stayed on the porch as he ran into the yard, and he smirked over at me before raising his energy. I felt his power, but that wasn't what caught my attention.

"Oh, Kai…"

"Yes, I know."

"He's going to be so strong, I can feel it. There's so much potential, but it's like there's a wall separating him from his power," I whispered.

"I can't break through to him. It's something he'll have to do on his own," Genkai said.

"I know you'll take care of him, Kai. He's a tough kid, he can take it," I said. I felt Kai's hand settle over mine, and I looked over at her. She knew I was watching her, but she didn't turn to look at me.

"You raised a good boy," she whispered. I nodded my head at her words and together we watched Yusuke train.

* * *

**Original Ending Note: **Hehe, instead of one reunion, I put two! I just love happy chapters! Well, there was a lot of Ray-abuse in this chapter, but it was still overall happy. Now, the next chapter is gonna take a slightly weird turn…Some more of Ray's past is going to be revealed (yes, there's actually more!) and there's going to be some brand-new characters!


	16. A Pack

**Word Count: **5925

* * *

**Chapter 16: A Pack**

It has been a month since I have seen Yusuke, and I am already starting to feel restless. I knew Genkai would take care of him, but I really missed him. I wanted to see how much he had improved and how strong he was now. I spent most of my time at Kurama's, and Mama had even convinced me to stay over a few nights. Tomorrow was a school day though, and I couldn't go to Kurama's since it was the middle of the night. So, what's a restless girl to do? Go walking!

I know it's not safe to go walking in an abandoned park in the dead of night, but I'm not sure if there's anything out here that can hurt me anyway. I'm still a little too strong for a human, which I have Tiger and many other demons to thank for, and I'm a really fast runner. So there was nothing to worry about. Besides, who would be out walking at this time of night anyway?

Two silhouettes stepped in my path, and my feet slid in the wet grass as I stopped. They were both taller than me, but that wasn't exactly hard to accomplish. The clouds moved away from the moon, and my eyes widened at the sight of the two people. One was a fairly tall woman, and the other was a very tall man carrying a giant cross on his back.

The woman looked to be about five-eight, and I realized that she had the same body type as me despite our differences in height. She had womanly curves and appeared to be soft, but I could see the muscles just underneath the skin. Muscles that came from battling, and a lot of it. Tight black pants were tucked into a pair of black boots, and her long dark purple hair hung down her back in a braid. That same dark purple hair hung in front of her teal eyes, and she pushed it out of her sight as she stared at me. Her plum-colored shirt was shortsleeved and matched her hair, and a pair of black fingerless gloves were on her hands. She didn't carry any kind of weapon that I could see, but I had a feeling that she was a woman not to be messed with.

The man standing next to her didn't look any less dangerous. He was six-four, the same height as Yomi. He looked lean as he stood in the moonlight, but I'd bet my left foot that he was packing some muscle under the black suit he was wearing. Black pants, black dress shoes, black jacket, a white shirt that was mostly covered by said jacket (I could only see white at the very ends of the sleeves and where he had left both shirts unbuttoned). He was tan, whereas the woman was more pale. His hair was a bluish gray, and the eyes looking me over were the exact same color. The cross on his back looked as if it was the same height as him, and I didn't think it was a lightweight. He threw a cigarette on the ground and used his foot to put it out, and those blue-gray eyes came back to mine. He wasn't carrying a weapon either, unless you counted that giant cloth-covered cross of his.

"Are you sure it's her?" the man asked. His voice was rough and deep, and it actually reminded me of home. My first home, anyway. The southern part of the United States.

"I'm very sure. Her energy is masked very well, that's why I can sense it and you can't," the woman said. Her voice was quiet and soothing, but I heard the power behind those words. For just a moment I wished I had my full demon powers so I could tell how strong these two were. I was sure that they were suppressing their power, but I still would have been able to sense more in a demon body.

"Masked? She looks like a regular human to me," the guy said. The woman smiled and locked her eyes with mine.

"But you are the Lady Wolf, are you not?" she asked. Her teal eyes wouldn't let mine go, and I sighed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, lady," I said and took a step back. Her eyes widened, and the guy had a smug look on his face.

"It's impolite to lie. I know power when I feel it, and I can feel your power. You are the Lady Wolf, also known as Lady Ray. Please, don't run from us. We are here because we need your help." Her words were rushed but straight-forward, and I took a step closer this time.

"What can I do to help you? As you can tell, I'm completely human at the moment," I said.

"Perhaps if we could talk a bit more privately?" she asked.

"What? We still can't prove it's her! The Lady Wolf is supposed to be a white wolf! In case your eyesight is getting bad, Gramma, that's a brunette _human_," the guy said.

"Silly little boy. The Lady Wolf is a half-demon. This is her human form," the woman said.

"How do you know so much about me?" I asked. The woman simply shrugged, and I narrowed my eyes at the two people. Why were they looking for me? And how did they know where to find me?

"Andie! We agreed that you would wait for me!" I jumped at the sound of the new voice, and I turned my head to see Koenma floating in the air just beside me.

"Koenma! What's going on now?" I asked. He looked over at me for a brief second and sighed.

"Andie is a very old acquaintance of mine, and she came to me for help in finding you. After explaining the situation, I agreed to help her. She was supposed to wait though," Koenma said and looked over at the woman.

"You know that I lack patience, sir. I wanted to see her for myself," the woman, Andie, said.

"Yes, I know. Raygan, it might be best if we take this conversation to your apartment," Koenma said.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go," I said and turned around. Koenma was still floating in midair, so I reached out to grab him and settled him on my hip.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" he yelled.

"If someone just so happened to see us, what do you think they would say about a baby floating in the air? Just relax and enjoy the free ride, sir," I said. Koenma shut up after that, and I led the strangers to my upstairs apartment. I locked the door behind us all, and Koenma quickly left my arms and floated further into the living room.

"That was unbelievably embarrassing," he said and lowered himself into a chair.

"Oh, get over it. Um, sir, you can lean that against the wall or something," I said as I looked at the giant cross. The guy just shrugged and leaned it against the living room wall. I settled into my favorite recliner, and the two people I didn't know sat down on the couch.

"I know you're confused, but I would like for you to be quiet and listen. Andie is a very old friend of mine, and I wouldn't have brought them here if I didn't think you could help," Koenma said as he stared at me. I knew he was right, and I was willing to listen.

"I trust you, sir. So, Andie, tell me what's going on," I said. The woman smiled at me, and she leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees as she talked.

"I am a two thousand year old angel, Ray. I spent my entire life in Nirvana until two centuries ago. As an angel I had no reason to leave, and after my first thousand years I gave birth to a little girl. Angels have the ability to reproduce asexually, so it was just me and my little girl. I named her Aleta, and I have never loved a being more than I loved her. She was a sensational beauty and so very kind, sometimes too kind. She loved watching over the other worlds and seeing how others lived, and that was my daughter's ultimate downfall.

"Aleta began leaving Nirvana to visit the other worlds, which was allowed. There was nothing wrong with interacting with other species, but angels are not allowed to fall in love with or have children by anything other than angels. Aleta fell in love with Rogan, a fierce wolf demon. She stayed away from Nirvana long enough to give birth to a son, and the higher angels killed her without my knowing. Rogan loved Aleta, and he died trying to save her. I learned of the ambush too late to save them, but I was able to save my grandson."

"Grandson?" I whispered. The woman was looking over at the man sitting next to her, and I knew I needed to close my gaping mouth but it wasn't possible quite yet. Andie looked as if she were in her early twenties, and the man looked as if he could even be a year or two older. But she was his grandmother? Wow, angels must have really good genes.

"Yes, this is my grandson. I'll let him tell you the rest," Andie whispered. The man turned to look over at me, and I couldn't look away from his bluish gray eyes.

"My name is Nicholas D. Wolfwood, and you can call me whatever the hell you want. Don't apologize for what happened to my parents because I never met them anyway. Gramma's taken good enough care of me, and that's the end of that, got it?" he asked.

"Yes, sir!" I said and saluted him. He nodded his head with a smile, and I saw Andie roll her eyes.

"I've spent most of my life in the Demon World because it's where I belong. I'm not allowed into Nirvana because I'm a half-breed, and that's alright with me. I've actually managed to make a few friends in the Demon World, and it's just the right place for me to be. The Human World has become too tame, if you get what I mean," he said and smiled over at me.

"Yeah, I get what you mean. What I don't get is why you need my help for something?"

"The demon wolf packs of the Demon World don't like me. Well, to be honest, they hate me. Rogan was like a hero to them, and they hate that he was killed because of an angel. Since I'm the evidence of their union and his death, they hate me by default. Being a wolf demon, they've passed a law against me."

"What kind of law?" I asked. Oh yes, I knew all about demon tribes' politics. As a matter of fact, I'd had to fight one of the wolf alphas the very first time I left Tourin. Tiger had been mighty angry at the alpha wolf, but I had told him not to worry about it. There were no lone wolf's unless that particular wolf was an alpha. To become an alpha, you have to defeat a current alpha. It didn't make any sense to me, but there you go.

"I am not allowed back into Demon World until I belong to a pack. None of the other packs will take me, and I can't fight to become my own alpha without getting attacked by the entire pack," the man said.

"Where do I come into all this?" I asked.

"Ray, quit being so dense!" Koenma yelled.

"I'm not being dense! It was an honest question! Oh…wait a minute…you need an alpha?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"And you want me to be your alpha?"

"Yes."

"Why?" No other wolf demon had ever come to me and asked to join my pack, and I had never thought to have one.

"With you as my alpha, no other wolf demon would dare to mess with me. I heard that you don't care much for demon grudges as well, so I thought you might not care that I caused Rogan's death," he said with a shrug. Well, he had a point. The man needed to get back to the Demon World, and he couldn't do that without belonging to a pack.

"Packs are forever. Once this happens, we'll be tied to each other until one of us dies. Or until you challenge me for your freedom, and I don't die all that easily," I said. Wolves were not allowed to leave the pack once they'd been marked, not unless they killed their alpha.

"I know, but I get the feeling that you won't be an unreasonable alpha," he said with a smile.

"Well, you got a point there. Okay, I'd be happy to help. Should we do this here, or would you like go somewhere a bit more private?" I asked. The two people on my couch looked at me with wide eyes, and Koenma started laughing his head off.

"See! I told you she would help!" Koenma yelled.

"I'm lost. Again," I mumbled. Andie seemed to pull herself together first, but her eyes were still wide as she looked at me.

"We didn't expect you to accept so quickly. You do not need time to think it over?" Andie asked.

"No, not really. The Demon World is Wolfwood's home, and he can't go home because of some stupid pack grudges. I never knew Rogan, and I don't care much for those kinds of politics. As long as he doesn't plan on killing me, then I really don't see the problem. Besides, with me as his alpha, no other demon would dare to cross him without fearing my wrath," I said and leaned back. It all made perfect sense to me, and it was what he wanted.

"They believe you to be like most demons, Ray. You have to admit, you do have a pretty…violent reputation," Koenma said. I felt my cheeks heat at his words, and neither Andie nor Wolfwood would meet my eyes.

"Yeah, about that…I'm really not so bad. Most of that reputation came from being Raizen's general and defeating stupid males who challenged me for the right of dominance. I'd prefer not to kill anyone, but sometimes things just happen. I'm a good person, most of the time," I said with a small smile.

"That is what Lord Koenma said," Andie whispered.

"Really? Thank you, sir!" I yelled.

"I only told the truth," Koenma said. I nodded my head in his direction and then turned back to Wolfwood.

"So, you ready to get this over with? I'm sure you're ready to get back home," I said.

"Following you," Wolfwood said with a smile of his own.

"Koenma feel free to entertain Ms. Andie while Wolfwood and I swap a little energy. See you in a few." The chair creaked a little as I stood up, and I heard Wolfwood's steps behind mine as we left the living room.

"Ray!" Koenma yelled. I stopped in the hallway and poked my head around the wall. Koenma was standing in the chair, and Andie was looking over the back of the couch at me.

"Sir?"

"For this particular occasion, I believe you should switch to your full demon form. I'll put a barrier around your apartment, and you have my full permission," Koenma said. A breath pushed past my lips, and I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face.

"Thank you, Koenma, sir," I whispered. I ducked my head back around the corner, and Wolfwood silently followed me into my room. I closed the door behind us, and we both looked at each other at the same time.

"So, switching to demon?" he asked. I just smiled and flared my energy. All of my demonic power was released and combined instantly, and I sighed as the familiar feeling of my power washed over me. I heard Wolfwood's shocked gasp, and I knew I looked more like the stories described me as.

"So, can you recognize me now?" I asked as I opened my eyes. Wolfwood was looking me over, and I gave him a double-fanged smile.

"Yes, this is what I always pictured," he said.

"I'm glad I didn't disappoint. Now, shirt off! I gotta get back to bed because someone's expecting me tomorrow afternoon," I said. Mama got a little offended when I skipped supper at her house, so I made it a point to always walk home with Kurama from school.

"You've never done this, so are you sure you know what you're doing?" Wolfwood asked as he started unbuttoning his shirt. I was already pulling my sweater over my head, and I pushed my hair back before answering.

"I got a crash course from the alpha I defeated, and some demon friends of mine have filled me in on the rest," I said. I was wearing a tank top under my sweater, and I pulled the bottom of it down while walking over to my dresser.

"Which alpha did you defeat?" he asked. I was trying to pull my massive white hair into a ponytail, so I didn't bother to turn around while answering.

"Fangrin. Bit of an asshole, huh?"

"You defeated Fangrin? He's the strongest alpha alive!" Wolfwood yelled behind me.

"Ha! I've taken on demons a lot stronger than him, and you should have seen his face after I defeated him! I met him right after I left Tourin, where I spent all of my time. I only ever left on army business, so of course I had to be challenged right after leaving. I had learned to mask my power by then, so Fangrin never knew how strong I was until it was too late," I said.

"So, what happened?" Wolfwood asked. I grunted a little as I lifted my hair, and I finally managed to hold it up.

"Well, he'd heard the stories of the Lady Wolf but he didn't know that I was also Lady Ray. He didn't think I was nearly as strong as some demons said I was, and I had my power masked anyway. As you know, all wolves have to belong to a pack once they reach maturity or become their own alpha. I'm sure you also know that white wolves are outcasts from birth, but it was something I didn't learn until that day. The demons of Tourin hid that little bit of information from me," I whispered. It had been a shock to hear that most white and silver wolves were killed at birth, and I later learned that the same was true of silver and white foxes. It was no wonder that Kurama and I were related.

"What happened next?"

"He insulted me, a few times. He said I'd never join a pack and that I couldn't hope to defeat him to become an alpha. I challenged him anyway and won. He got all upset, and I left with a smile on my face," I said and finally turned around. Wolfwood's eyes widened slightly, and I suddenly realized that he could see my scars. Well, he had already seen the ones that wrapped around my arms…

"I…uh…"

"Not very pretty, hmm? These are only the tip of the iceberg though, I'm afraid," I said and continued smiling. It was always interesting to see people's reactions to my scars, but that first look always cut me deeper than any scar could. The first look was always filled with revulsion, followed closely by pity.

"I didn't realize they were scars. I thought they were only your Mazuko markings," Wolfwood whispered.

"Nope, they're just your everyday scars," I said and walked towards him. I swept my hair over one shoulder and presented my back to him, and I felt his hand push any remaining hair away.

"Where should I…?"

"Just below the band, please," I whispered. My wolf paw print rested on the back of my neck, just below my hairline, and the restriction band rested just below it. Beneath the band was the top of my spine, and that's where Wolfwood would mark me.

"Are you sure about this? I can't smell any other markings on you, mated or pack," Wolfwood whispered.

"I'm sure, now go ahead and bite me," I said and bowed my head. I felt his energy surge as he changed into his demon form (most demons have a human form, even if it is only to pass for a human or conceal their true forms), and my fingers curled into tight fists.

He would have to bite me and as an alpha I would have to either accept or deny his request to join my pack. If I denied him, then I'd just send him away to never return. The mark would fade within a few days, and everything would be over. When I accepted him though, we'd both be marked for life. The energy that he would push into my body through the bite would seal the mark, and the mark would become permanent when I marked him. We'd be bound together until his death. When he dies, I'll feel it and mourn for him as if he were a part of me.

I felt the tips of his fangs in the back of my neck, and I clenched my eyes shut as he sank them deeper into my skin. His fangs pushed past my flesh and muscles, and I wouldn't be surprised if the tips touched bone. I felt his energy entering through the small wounds, and my eyes flew open as new energy flooded me. My bright white aura was suddenly streaked with a bluish gray, and I bit through my lip to keep from crying out. As an alpha, I was not allowed to show weakness. If I did, I would prove unworthy and the energy exchange wouldn't work.

He was a strong demon, that much was for sure. He was a lower A-Class, which was very good for a two hundred year old demon. With a little more training he could reach an upper A-Class or possibly jump to the S-Class. His energy flooded my senses until I saw everything with a bluish gray tint, and he pulled his fangs out of my neck a few minutes later. I felt his tongue on the back of my neck, and a familiar tingle let me know that the wounds had healed. He moved in front of me without a word, and he smiled as he looked down at me. He now had a pair of wolf ears and a tail the same color as his hair.

"Alright, beta, on your knees," I said and smiled up at him. His eyes widened for a moment, but then he was smiling again.

"Whatever you want, alpha," he said and sunk to his knees. I could now easily reach his neck, which would have been impossible earlier. I couldn't use my air powers to lift me because my energy needed to be focused on something different.

"Nicholas?" I asked. Yes, he would be Nicholas now. He would be the only member of my pack, so I think that puts us on a first name basis.

"Yes, Ray?" he asked. My fingers were lightly running through his hair, pausing only long enough to brush his ears.

"This is going to hurt, so I want you to do something for me, okay?"

"Okay."

"Tell me about your friends, the ones you're so anxious to return to. Tell me everything about them, how you met them…just whatever comes to mind," I said as I leaned closer to the back of his neck.

"I first met them about a hundred years ago. I spent my first century in the Demon World with Gramma, but she wanted me to learn about human heritage too. So, thanks to Koenma, we were allowed to go to America. We mostly stayed in the west, and I became a priest," Nicholas said.

"So that explains the cross," I mumbled against the back of his neck. His back muscles tightened and then relaxed, and I gave his scalp a gentle massage.

"Yep, that would explain it. Gramma had her fun running a western saloon, and I helped take care of the kids at the orphanage. In a barely put-together town is where I first met them, and I'll never forget the first time I laid eyes on them. It was a brother and sister, Vash and Faye. They're about as different as night and day, but I'd never seen closer siblings," he whispered. I could hear the smile in his voice, and he barely flinched when I buried both sets of fangs in the back of his neck.

"It wasn't uncommon to hear gunfire in the middle of the day, and I had just placed all the kids somewhere safe when I saw him. He was standing in the middle of the road, if you could even call it that. He was in a gunfight with one of the town's lowlives, and I walked out onto the small porch of the orphanage to watch. It didn't matter if a stray bullet hit me because it wouldn't kill me anyway. The longer I watched, the more confused I got.

"The stranger was dodging bullets left and right, and only a few ever actually hit him. He was an incredible shot, I could tell that just by watching him move. The other guy barely had a scratch on him though, and I didn't understand why the stranger didn't just hurry up and kill him. I was about to grab my cross, which has a few secrets of its own, when a woman appeared at my side."

He grunted quietly as my energy flooded his body, and I wrapped my three tails around his bare torso. I felt both of his hands run over one of my tails, and I lightly pulled on his hair to let him know I wanted to hear more.

"She was tall compared to most human females of the time, about an inch shorter than Gramma. She looked like everyone else, but I knew there was something different about her…"

My vision went blurry as he spoke, and I closed my eyes against the blurry visions swimming in front of me. A very clear picture appeared behind my closed lids, and I realized that I was seeing his memories. We were so connected that I could actually see his memories. He was leaning against a pole, and he was looking down at a young woman.

"_Amazing, isn't he?" she whispered. Her black hair was cut very short, something that he hadn't seen on a woman since coming to the Human World. Dark teal eyes looked up at him under black bangs, and he slowly nodded his head. She was wearing a tight-fitting black dress, and she kept squirming under all the fabric. _

"_Yes, he is. Do you know him?" Nicholas asked. He still hadn't taken his eyes off of her. She glanced off to the side and her lips pulled upwards. She was smiling when she looked back up at him, and her dark teal eyes had turned a light aqua. _

"_He's my brother," she said. He felt surprised, and he quickly turned to look at the man still firing shots off in the road. Spiked blonde hair reached towards the sky, and his long red coat flapped around his legs as he moved. The coat was buttoned to cover him from neck to hip, but it was left to move freely around his thighs and calves. One arm was covered by a long red sleeve, the other was covered by a black glove. At least, that's what it looked like. His other hand was gloved as well. _

_The man's head moved, as if he had heard the woman, and a smile lit up his face. He looked completely young and innocent as he smiled, and a pair of the brightest aqua eyes peered over a pair of circular yellow glasses. The man waved his left arm, the completely gloved one, and shouted. _

"_Did ya see me, Faye?" he yelled. _

"_Yes, you idiot! Now quit playing around!" the woman yelled back. The man rolled his eyes and turned back to his opponent, who looked confused as he stared down at his gun. The stranger had dodged every bullet the lowlife had just shot, without even looking. _

"_Does he do this all the time?" Nicholas asked. _

"_Yes, unfortunately. Vash is a good guy, but trouble seems to follow him," the woman, Faye, said. _

"_What brings you two here?" Nicholas asked. He could smell them just enough to know that neither of them were human, but that was all. _

"_We just wanted to go somewhere new," she said and smiled up at him. A loud crack split through the air, and Nicholas looked up just in time to see a large weather vane land on top of the lowlife's head. The man fell into a heap on the ground, and Vash yahooed in the street._

"_I don't understand. Why didn't he kill him?" Nicholas asked. Faye looked up at him, and her eyes were back to a darker aqua color. _

"_Vash never kills."_

"I took them both out for a drink after that, and Gramma loved having another sensible woman to talk to. When they went back to the Demon World, we followed after them. Faye had been right too, Vash never kills his opponents. He's learned to accept that others will kill, but he won't do it. He's paid for it too, but there's no talking to the big idiot. Faye's the more serious of the two, and she usually helps him out of tight spots. I've been worried about them since the ban a few months ago," Nicholas finished.

"You'll be back with them soon," I whispered. My tongue soothed the deep marks in the back of his neck, and I watched as my energy flared to heal the wounds and permanently mark him. My elbows rested on his broad shoulders, and my fingers were still buried in his shaggy hair.

"Ready," he said. Our energies flared at the same time, and I felt the marks on the back of my neck tingle as our energies mixed for a final time. When it was over, I blinked and looked down at his neck. A wolf paw was on the very back of his neck, near his hairline, and it looked identical to mine. Across his shoulders, just below his neck, was my name. _Raygan_.

"Yep, you're officially mine," I said. His hands ran over one of my tails one more time and then he was standing again. We both walked over to the full length mirror in my room and looked at our newest marks. Just below my restriction band, across my shoulders, was his name. _Nicholas D. Wolfwood._ He was mine, and I was his.

"Yeah, it's definitely official," he said and smiled over at me.

"Since it's official, don't go off and die on me," I said as I looked at the mark one more time. A pack of my own…I kind of liked the idea. I wished that other demons could join my pack, but only other wolf demons were allowed. If other demons were allowed, Tiger would have been the first.

"I don't plan on it," he said as he started buttoning his shirt back up. I switched back to my human form, and I was happy to see that the mark was still there. If it was visible in my human form, then it would be visible in all my other forms as well.

"Come on, let's go let Koenma and Andie know that everything went okay," I said and opened the door. I didn't bother with putting a sweater back on, and I left my now shorter hair up in a ponytail. Andie jumped up when we walked into the room, and she went straight to Nicholas. She placed her hand over Nicholas's neck, and she smiled back at me a moment later.

"I can feel your energy clearly. Your energy is now fused with his, and every demon will know not to mess with a member of Lady Wolf's pack," Andie said.

"Damn right they will! And yall can come find me if you ever have any problems. I won't mind kicking a little ass in my beta's favor," I said and winked over at Nicholas.

"Well, now that that's over…" Koenma said and floated over to me.

"Yes, you're welcome, sir. Although, a little warning next time would be nice," I said and looked over at him.

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Koenma said.

"Thank you, Lady Ray," Andie whispered and bowed her head.

"I'm honored to be Nicholas's alpha. I would like to ask a favor of you both, though," I said. Nicholas and Andie both looked at me, and I felt Koenma's eyes on me as well.

"When you return to the Demon World, I would like you to go straight to Tourin. Ask for Tiger Moon, he is my personal guard and has sworn his loyalty to me," I said.

"How will we recognize him?" Nicholas asked.

"He's a red tiger demon, and he usually wears white pants with no shirt. He'll have tattoos wrapping around his left forearm that show his loyalty to me," I said. We could not mark each other, so Tiger had his arm tattooed to prove his loyalty to me. I had offered to do the same, but it was not proper. Tiger had sworn his life to me as a guard, so only he needed to prove himself. Tiger knew that I loved him and would do anything for him though.

"Okay, so we'll find this Tiger Moon. Then what?" Andie asked.

"Nicholas, flare your energy so he'll know that you're mine now. Then have him take you to see King Raizen. My brother will both accept you into the kingdom since Nicholas is mine now, and he'll see to it that you have anything you need. And, if you don't mind, tell them both that I'm okay and happy here. And that I'll return when I get a chance, and that I found my cousin," I said quickly.

"We'll find them and tell them," Nicholas said.

"And we will await our next meeting," Andie said.

"As will I," I said and bowed my head in their direction. They called out one last farewell, and I watched as Nicholas swung his cross over his shoulder and they disappeared out the door. I turned to Koenma after they were gone, and he smiled over at me.

"Thank you, Ray," he whispered.

"It was my pleasure, sir. Now, you'd better get back to work before someone gets upset," I said and smiled. Koenma rolled his eyes, and I held him still long enough to give him a goodbye kiss. He was still mumbling curses as he disappeared, and I laughed as I disappeared into my room.

My eyes drifted shut as soon as my head touched the pillow, and I sighed as I burrowed further under the blankets. My family was constantly growing, and I couldn't wait to see who was added next.

* * *

**Original Ending Note: **YAY! for new characters! So, where to start…

A little bit more of Ray's past was revealed. I'm not sure if anyone remembers, but Ray made a very brief mention of getting off to a rocky start when she first went looking for her cousin. Well, Fangrin was that rocky start! She had always been protected in Tourin, so she learned more about what it was like to be a wolf demon after leaving. As for Kurama (or Yoko) making comments about him and Ray being an outcast, that has to do with coloring. I'll go more into depth with that in a later chapter.

Now, onto the new characters! Andie and Faye are my original characters, they belong to me. Nicholas D. Wolfwood and Vash, however, do not. I was wracking my brain to come up with some more characters, and I just so happened to be watching _Trigun_ at the moment. After a few minutes, I decided "why not?" I've always loved _Trigun_, so I'll be borrowing Nicholas and Vash for this story. Obviously, not everything about them is going to be correct, but some key things will be. So, Vash and Nicholas D. Wolfwood belong to the creators of _Trigun_.

Wow, that was a lot. Anywho, the next chapter will be back to normal. Well, as normal as this story gets! Don't think you've seen the end of my new characters though. They'll be back, one day…


	17. Maze Castle: The Worst Is Yet To Come

**Original Author's Note:** This chapter is a bit rushed too, but I still think it's okay. Like I said, this is Ray's story so some parts may be more rushed than others. Now, before I ruin the chapter for you…Enjoy!

**Word Count: **3150

* * *

**Chapter 17: Maze Castle (The Worst Is Yet To Come)**

"Ray!" I managed not to fall out of the bed at the loud yell, but I still shot straight up. Koenma was floating in front of me, and I narrowed my eyes on him.

"What, sir?" I bit out.

"I need you to go visit with Genkai today," Koenma said.

"Sorry, sir, I can't. I promised Kurama and Mama that I'd spend the day with them, and isn't Genkai busy training Yusuke?" I asked.

"Yusuke's training is complete, and I'm afraid that Kurama is going to be busy today," Koenma said.

"Busy doing what? And why can't I see Yusuke?" I asked as I pushed the blankets off my legs. My head swam as I stood up, and I shook off the slightly dizzy feeling.

"Yusuke has another assignment, I'm afraid. Kurama will be assisting him, along with the other demon that Yusuke arrested," Koenma said.

"Is that really safe? Sending Yusuke on a mission with two demons that he recently arrested? Well, I know Kurama won't hurt him, but what about the other one?"

"Yusuke will be perfectly safe," Koenma said.

"Perfectly safe? I seriously doubt that, but I'm going to trust you this time. Can I see him as soon as the mission is over?" I asked.

"Yes. I will personally come to you to let you know," Koenma said.

"Fair enough. I'll be at Genkai's in an hour," I said and stretched. Koenma disappeared a second later, and I looked around my room.

I have been here for six months now, and I really loved my apartment. It was my own personal space, but I loved being out of it too. I loved visiting Mama and eating her wonderful cooking, and I loved going for walks in the forest with Kurama. I loved meeting up with Atsuko once a week to just hang out, and I loved annoying the hell out of Koenma with random portal visits. But I still missed my Yusuke, and I had missed Genkai too. Today was the perfect day to finally see her again.

I dressed in a pair of loose baggy pants and a large turtleneck sweater, and I tucked my small wallet into one of the deep pockets in my pants. I was wearing a pair of black cotton shorts and a plain black sports bra underneath, and my top layer of clothing would disappear after I got to Genkai's. I had a bag filled with cotton shorts and more sports bras, so I could take them with me when I returned to the Demon World.

I waited until I reached the edge of the city to start running, and I laughed as I raced along. No human eye would be able to see me now, and I loved the feeling of the wind through my hair. I hadn't even bothered to put it up this time. Genkai's temple suddenly came into focus, and I didn't slow down as I reached the steps. I was at the top in moments, and Genkai was standing on the porch waiting for me. I carefully pulled my top layer of clothes off as I ran, and I threw them at her head as I came to a stop.

"Remind me again, why haven't I killed you?" Genkai asked as she pulled the clothes off of her head.

"Because deep down you secretly like me," I said and grinned up at her.

"I missed my meditation this morning because of a certain little god," Genkai grunted.

"We can't have you missing meditation time, can we? C'mon, I haven't meditated in a few months so I'm way overdue," I said and smiled up at her. We walked farther out onto the temple grounds and settled down to meditate together. I loved meditating. It was so peaceful, and it would keep me from worrying…

* * *

"Do you think Koenma would let you change for me?" Genkai asked. We were in our usual positions now; I was sprawled out on the ground and Genkai was sitting on the steps of her home. I had went into town earlier (Genkai had wanted snacks), so I was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a black turtleneck sweater. I knew keeping spare clothes at her house was a good idea. The sun felt good on my face, and I sighed a little as I turned to look at her.

"I doubt it. They keep me on a real tight leash. I kinda get why, but it's not like I'm here to destroy the entire world. And I ain't gonna lie, going without hitting something is pretty damn hard," I said and stared up at her. Her brown eyes were a little duller than the rich honey color they had been in her youth, but there was a lot of wisdom in those eyes.

"I can imagine, now sit up. The dimwit is almost here, and he's brought a friend," Genkai said.

"A friend? Who is it?" I asked.

"Look and see," Genkai said and pointed. I jumped to my feet as I saw Yusuke reach the top of the stairs, and I ran towards him. My body collided with his, and I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Yusuke! I was so worried about you! Koenma told me you were on another mission and then he sent me here! Are you okay? What happened?" I asked. I had his face between my hands now, and he was smiling down at me. He looked and felt okay, but you could never be too sure.

"I'm fine, Auntie Ray, so how about loosening up a bit?" he asked. I pulled away from him with a slight blush, and that's when I noticed the person standing behind him. He was tall, at least six feet, with bright orange hair and a pair of sparkling blue eyes.

"Auntie Ray?" the tall boy asked. Oh, could it really be…?

"Kazuma?" I whispered.

"Auntie Ray!" he yelled. A pair of muscular arms wrapped around my body, and I squealed a little as he spun me around. His grip tightened for just a moment before he sat me back on the ground, and I gripped his arms as my head continued to spin.

"Are you really my little Kazuma?" I asked. The boy grinned down at me, and his smile was reflected in his blue eyes.

"Yep! Wow, you got short, Auntie Ray!" he said.

"No, you just got really tall. What's Shizuru been feeding you?" I asked and poked his abdomen. Yep, all muscle. His voice was a little rough around the edges too, but he was definitely my Kazuma.

"Oh, you know…just been eating my vegetables," he said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, how about the two of you take me out to eat and tell me what's been going on?" I asked and looked over at Yusuke.

"Yeah, okay. Kuwabara came with me on the mission, so he knows everything. What about Grandma?" Yusuke asked and looked around.

"She's not here right now. So, let's get going," I said and looped an arm through each of theirs. Genkai had told me that she didn't want to see either of them, not just yet. Yusuke was her apprentice, but she refused to see him until he came looking for her specifically. I understood, so that's why we were leaving.

"You didn't get hurt, did you?" I asked Kazuma.

"No, ma'am, not me!" he yelled with a laugh.

"Except for that one near death experience," Yusuke mumbled.

"What was that, Urameshi?"

"You heard me!"

"Don't forget, without me, you wouldn't be here!"

"Both of you shut up!" I yelled. Both boys instantly turned red and looked off to the side, and I ran a hand through my hair.

"Sorry, Auntie Ray," both boys mumbled.

"So, I'm guessing it was a really dangerous mission? Do I need to go talk to Koenma?" I asked.

"Nah, it wasn't anything we couldn't handle," Yusuke said. I had a feeling that he was lying, but I wouldn't press the matter too much. I'd have to remember to ask Kurama too, not that he would tell me much. Yoko had kept details from me because it wasn't any of my business, and now Shuichi kept details from me to protect me. Life just wasn't fair.

"Oh, pizza!" I yelled and ran into the small shop. We decided to eat outside, and I listened carefully as the boys told me all about their mission. They had defeated the Four Saint Beasts, something that few would have been able to do. They must have made an incredible team, and I wondered if I'd ever get to meet the elusive Hiei, the fourth member of their little team.

"Then we came back home!" Yusuke said around a mouthful of pizza.

"I still think Koenma's gone a little loopy if he sent you two after the Saint Beasts. Honestly, sending children after those demons! You all could have been killed!" I yelled in a whisper. I couldn't risk anyone overhearing.

"I hardly think I qualify as a child, dearest cousin," a voice said from just behind me.

"Dammit, Kurama! You can't go around sneaking up on people!" I yelled. One hand was placed over my heart, and I was glaring at Kurama with my uncovered eye.

"Kurama?" Kazuma asked.

"Dearest cousin?" Yusuke asked. I looked back and forth between the two startled boys, and Kurama lightly rested his hands on my shoulders.

"Yes, Ray is my cousin on my…you know, we never did find out if it was my mother's or father's side," Kurama said. I tipped my head back to look at him, and one of my hands lightly touched his.

"Yoko never really cared to find out. We're cousins, and that's all that really matters," I said and smiled.

"Wow, talk about a small world after all," Kazuma muttered.

"Wait a minute! You lost me," Yusuke said. Kurama lowered himself into the chair between me and Kazuma, so he was now sitting in front of Yusuke.

"Lost you how? It's kinda simple. Kurama and I are cousins. I'm very sure that mine is on my mother's side, but we have no idea about his," I said with a small shrug.

"You're demon cousins, right?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes," Kurama and I both answered.

"And you were a really powerful demon before coming here, right?" Yusuke asked. His eyes were focused solely on Kurama, who looked completely calm.

"Yes, that's right."

"Urameshi…?" Kazuma asked. Yusuke ignored him and turned back to look at me.

"So, how'd you get so weak?" Yusuke asked me.

"Urameshi!" Kazuma yelled.

"It's okay, Kazuma, really. As for you," I said and pointed a finger at Yusuke, "It is rude to ask questions like that, but I'll let it slide since I know you didn't say it to embarrass me. And I am weaker than Kurama because being related to him doesn't make me stronger. It just gives me someone else to worry about."

"Don't let Ray fool you either, Yusuke. She is very resourceful and is more than capable of taking care of herself," Kurama said. Yusuke nodded his head at Kurama's words, and he looked up to catch my eyes.

"I wasn't tryin to embarrass ya, Auntie Ray. I was just curious," Yusuke said with a small shrug.

"I know, that's why I'm not mad. Try to be a little more sensitive though, okay?" Yusuke nodded his head at my words, and Kazuma reached around Kurama to grab my hands.

"Don't worry, Auntie Ray, I won't never embarrass you like that," Kazuma said proudly. Yusuke reached around to hit Kazuma on the back of the head, and I moved to hit Yusuke.

"Don't hit my Kazuma! He's just being a gentleman," I said and smiled over at the blushing teenager. Yusuke mumbled something under his breath, but I just ignored him.

"Come on, Auntie Ray, don't call me Kazuma. Only Shizuru calls me that," he said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You want to be called Kuwabara?" I asked.

"If you don't mind," he said and peeked over at me.

"Then Kuwabara it is! Now, tell me what yall plan to do while you're on vacation," I said and smiled at the three of them. Conversation started in the form of Kuwabara and Yusuke both trying to talk, and Kurama smiled over at me.

The case of Maze Castle was closed. My only fear was of what the next case would bring.

* * *

"Ray, wake up," a voice whispered.

"Not right now, Ti," I mumbled.

"Wake up!" The shrill voice sliced right through my sensitive hearing, and I groaned as I forced my face away from my pillow. A pair of large light brown eyes were staring straight at me, and I had to stop myself from growling.

"Koenma, sir, we gotta stop meeting like this," I mumbled. I felt fingers running through my hair, and a low humming calmed me down.

"I wanted to personally tell you that Yusuke has another mission. It's not very dangerous, so there's nothing to worry about. Kurama is coming to spend the day with me, and I thought you might like to go visit Genkai," Koenma said.

"Another mission? Already?" I asked. It hadn't been very long since the Maze Castle incident; barely even two weeks.

"We live in dangerous times, Ray," Koenma said.

"We've always lived in dangerous times," I mumbled and turned my head into the petting hand.

"Yusuke will be fine, cousin mine. I will personally watch after him," Kurama said.

"Alright, fine. I'll be a good girl and go to Kai's. Call me when it's over? Kai doesn't like when the boys randomly show up, so I'll meet them somewhere else," I said as I finally jumped out of the bed. Kurama was still sitting on the side, and he smiled up at me.

"Very well. Now come on, let's get you dressed," Kurama said. Koenma mumbled something about being invisible before floating from the room, and I let Kurama help me get dressed. I had never hesitated to help the others get dressed, especially Kuronue, but Yoko had never offered to return the favor. Sometimes it was like the human Kurama was trying to make up for all the things that his demon counterpart hadn't done, but he didn't need to. I love my cousin, in either form.

"Well, you kiddies play nice today, alright? If you need anything, you know where to find me," I said. Kurama and Koenma both said goodbye before disappearing into a portal, and I slowly walked out of my apartment. A deep knot settled in my stomach as I ran, and Genkai was waiting on the porch when I arrived. Koenma had probably warned her of my visit.

"You look like someone just killed your puppy," Kai said as I walked up.

"Can't you feel it?" I asked her. My skin had grown tight and hot, but I couldn't access my fire powers in this body. No, it was just simple intuition.

"Feel what?" she asked. My neck cracked as I turned my head, and my fingers clenched into tight fists.

"Something's not right," I whispered.

"Yusuke will be fine. He has your hard head," Genkai said.

"Yeah, you're right. Now, how about fixing some tea for your guest?"

I didn't sleep at all throughout the night; I just stayed on the front steps and watched the dark skies. Genkai found me the next morning, and she brought out a pot of tea without a word. We were both silent as the day continued on, and I started cursing my human body. I was tired and a little hungry, but I didn't think I could sleep without dreaming or hold down any food. Genkai filled my cup whenever it was empty, and I sipped at the tea whenever I thought about it.

"Everything will be fine, Ray," Genkai whispered. The sun was sitting low in the sky, and I felt a shiver race down my spine.

"Yes, everything will be fine. But for how long?" I asked and looked up at her. Her brown eyes stared back into mine, and she didn't answer me with a sarcastic remark for once.

"I feel it too, Ray, but there's nothing that can be done. We have to let the boy's destiny unfurl without interruption," Genkai whispered. Her hand was gentle as it rested on my shoulder, but I still felt my heart clench painfully at her words.

"I've lived for a long time, Kai, and seen many things. I've watched how easily a person can be broken, and I don't want to see him go through that," I said and reached up to grab her hand.

"Yusuke is strong. He will not break."

"I hope you're right," I said just as the small phone in my pocket went off. It was at my ear in an instant, and I heard some light arguing on the other end.

"Dammit, I wanna talk to her!" Yusuke yelled in the background.

"I wanna say hey to her first!" Kaz—I mean, Kuwabara yelled. Kurama's light laughter drifted through the phone, and I felt my body relax for the first time since arriving at Kai's.

"I guess everything went well?" I breathed into the phone. Now that I knew they were all alive, my fatigue and hunger were hitting me hard.

"Yes, everything went perfectly. I hope you didn't worry yourself too much?" Kurama asked.

"Not too much," I said with a smile.

"Would you like to meet us somewhere so we can discuss the case?" Kurama asked.

"No, that's alright. I think I'll just stay here for a while. Kai gets so very lonely," I said. A sharp pain exploded in the back of my head, and I couldn't stop the loud laugh from escaping me.

"I see. I'll see you soon, cousin mine," Kurama said.

"Yes, very soon. Tell Yusuke and Kuwabara to behave. And tell them that I love them! And I love you too!" I yelled. The arguing on the other end was getting louder by the second, and I heard Kurama sigh.

"I'll tell them. Goodbye, Ray. I love you too." The phone instantly went silent, and I smiled up at Kai.

"They're all okay," I said.

"Of course they are. Now, go get some rest. I'll have some sandwiches made for you when you wake up," Genkai said.

"Mmm, rest and sandwiches. You sure do know how to make a gal feel welcome," I said as I stood up. My bones cracked as I stood, and I sighed as more tension left my body.

"The worst is yet to come," Genkai whispered.

"I know, old friend, I know," I replied as I passed her. I would need the sleep because she was right; the worst was yet to come.

* * *

**Original Ending Note: **Large fans of YYH will know what this chapter is all about, and you'll have a little more insight to the next chapter. I won't say anything though, since the next chapter will be posted soon.


	18. Two Months

**Word Count: **4590

* * *

**Chapter 18: Two Months**

"Wake up!" Genkai yelled. I easily rolled out of bed and looked over at her. Genkai was only a few inches short than me, so we were pretty much eye-to-eye.

"What? We already meditated this morning," I mumbled and rubbed at my eyes. I had been at Kai's for a few days now, and we easily fell into our old routine. We were both up before dawn to meditate, and I went back to sleep as she started her early morning training. I usually wouldn't wake up again until at least nine, and I knew it wasn't that late yet.

"The dimwit will be here soon. I want you to greet him before leaving," Genkai said.

"Leaving? You talked to Koenma this morning, didn't you? What's going on?" I asked.

"Koenma wants you to see him after talking with Yusuke. Everything will be explained then," Genkai said. Her brown eyes were usually opened to me, but they were closed off as she looked at me now.

"How bad is it, Kai?" I whispered.

"You'd better hurry and get dressed, or Yusuke will see the scars that you've spent years trying to hide," Genkai said and left the room. I quickly pulled on a pair of old faded jeans, and I pulled the first sweater I touched over my head. I looked down as I started brushing my hair, and I groaned. I just had to put on a white turtleneck sweater, didn't I? I hated white and preferred to wear darker colors…I bet Kai left this out just to spite me.

"I guess I'll see you later, yeah?" I asked. Genkai was sitting in front of her small TV and sipping at a cup of tea, and she looked over at me. My clothes hugged my body, and I had my hair put into a high ponytail. The hair on the left side of my face was left free, and it covered the scar on the side of my face.

"Yes, I'm very sure that we'll be seeing each other again soon," Genkai said. I nodded my head at her words and stepped out onto the porch. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs, and I watched as Yusuke walked through the yard.

"Hey, Auntie Ray! So this is where you've been hiding, huh?" he asked as he got closer.

"Yeah. I see you've come for a visit?" I asked and looked at the bag hanging over his shoulder.

"Something like that," he said with a small smile. He stopped right in front of me, and I lifted a hand to brush some hair away from his eyes.

"What happened in your last case, Yusuke?" I asked. He sighed as he threw his head back, and his eyes had darkened when he next looked at me.

"Kuwabara, Botan, and I went to save an ice apparition. Some human, Tarukane, had kidnapped her to get a profit off of her tears."

"An ice apparition? It's amazing that he managed to find one. I don't think I've ever seen an ice apparition…"

"Yeah, she's definitely something else. Real quiet and shy, name's Yukina. Anyway! We got there, defeated the Triad—"

"You defeated the Triad?" I yelled. Oh yes, I was definitely hitting Koenma for this one. I had heard of the deadly Triad, and I shivered as I thought about Yusuke going up against them.

"Yep! Me and Kuwabara defeated them with no problem. It was the next guys that caused a problem," he whispered. His eyes had lightened slightly as we talked, but they darkened now. I could smell the sharp stench of fear rolling off of him, which was odd since I could rarely smell emotions in my human body.

"Yusuke, what happened?" I asked.

"We've been invited to the Dark Tournament by the Toguro brothers," Yusuke said. My heart skipped a beat, and it took everything in me not to scream. The Dark Tournament and the Toguro brothers…why? Why that tournament and with _them?_ And what about Genkai? How was she going to handle all this?

"Go on inside, Yusuke. Genkai's been dying to see you again. I'll talk to you soon, okay?" I leaned on my toes to lightly kiss his cheek, and I stepped around him with my mind still in a fog.

"See you soon, Auntie Ray," Yusuke said. I reached the stairs in seconds, and I waited until I was out of sight to portal myself straight to Koenma's office. I blindly reached out and felt a silky fabric under my fingers.

"Ray! What are you—?"

"How dare you? To put him up against the Toguros was complete insanity, and now the Dark Tournament? Demons are killed in that tournament! What do you think will happen to a human?" I screamed.

"I didn't know! I swear to you, Ray, I didn't know! Tarukane brought the Toguros in, and I had no idea that Yusuke and Kuwabara would be invited to the Dark Tournament," Koenma said quickly. My vision cleared as he spoke, and I realized that I had the front of Koenma's shirt clenched in my fist. A dark blue aura was swirling around me; my demon powers were reacting to my violent emotions and wanted out.

"Is there any way that I can help?" I asked as I lowered Koenma onto the top of his desk. My fingers smoothed out his wrinkled shirt, and my aura lightened into the pale blue of my spirit energy.

"I believe you can. You attended the last Dark Tournament, so perhaps you can attend again this year. You could be like an assistant to them," Koenma said.

"No problem there. It's not something I ever wanted to witness again, but I'd do anything for my Yusuke," I said.

"He'll need all the help he can get," Koenma said.

"Yes, I know. Now, he said 'We have been invited.' Who is we?" I asked.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and one other will make up the guest team this year," Koenma said.

"Dammit!" I yelled and stomped my foot. First Yusuke and now Kuwabara and Kurama too? I didn't know the Hiei person, but I'd heard the other three talk about him. He sounded cold and rude, but he had to be a good guy if he helped them out.

"Ray?"

"Who's the fifth person?" I asked quickly.

"I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no. You know that's not allowed," Koenma said.

"Can I at least help Yusuke train?"

"He needs to finish his training under Genkai. I will allow you to help the others though. You can't use any of your demon powers, but you will be allowed to train using your spiritual powers. Understood?" Koenma asked.

"Understood, Koenma, sir," I whispered and bowed my head.

"Kuwabara will be in the forest next to the park, the one you like to visit so much. It's too early to be crowded, so you can portal directly there," Koenma said.

"Thank you," I said.

"I will come get you in two months. You will arrive a little ahead of the others," Koenma said.

"Yes, I remember the trials that the guest group gets to go through. You know how to find me. Bye, Koenma," I said before concentrating on the park. I felt my body get sucked through a portal, and I blinked a little as the world finally stopped spinning. I was going to have to portal while angry more often, at least then I didn't get sick.

"Hey! Auntie Ray! Over here!" I turned at the sound of the voice, and a tall person instantly engulfed me in their arms.

"Kuwabara!" I yelled and wrapped my arms around his neck. My feet had been popped off the ground as he picked me up, and I wiggled around until I was on his back. Huh, no one had given me a piggy-back ride in years…I think Yomi was the last person to do it.

"What're you doing here, Auntie Ray?" Kuwabara asked. We had stepped away from the park now and were walking into the woods. My arms and legs were locked around Kuwabara's body, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I just talked to Koenma, and he said I could help yall train. I'll be going to the Dark Tournament with you too," I said as we walked.

"You will?" Kuwabara asked. He sounded slightly nervous, and I had a feeling that he was worried about me.

"Yep. I went to the last one too, so I'll be able to help all of you out," I said.

"You were actually there?" Kuwabara asked. The trees were all around us now, and the only sounds I could hear were birds.

"Yeah. Don't forget that I'm a half-demon and pretty much as old as dirt," I laughed.

"Are not! I think you're beautiful, Auntie Ray."

"Thank you, kind sir. Now, why are we lost in the woods?"

"We're not lost! Kurama's supposed to meet me here," Kuwabara said.

"Kuwabara, you should know better than to trust a fox," I said with a hidden smile.

"I'm honestly crushed, Ray. Do you think so little of me?" Kuwabara jumped at the sound of the sudden voice, and he released his hold on me as he was startled. A pair of different arms caught me as I fell, and I titled my head back to look into a pair of emerald green eyes.

"Hello, cousin mine. As for your question, you know that I think the world of you," I said and nuzzled under his chin.

"I really wonder about you two sometimes," Kuwabara said as he stared at us.

"We're just really close, that's all," I said. Kurama's arms tightened around me for a moment and then he stepped away.

"So, what brings you here, Ray?" he asked.

"Koenma said I could stay and help you train," I said and smiled over at him. He knew the rules, and all the others thought I was some weak demon.

"Is that so?" Kurama asked.

"How're you gonna do that, Auntie Ray? I thought you were…well, you know…" Kuwabara rubbed at the back of his neck in embarrassment, and I softly smiled over at him.

"I'm old as dirt, remember? You don't live as long as I have without picking up a few things, and I do have some power as a human," I said.

"Hn. I don't feel anything." I heard Kuwabara make a sound in his throat and Kurama laughed quietly as I turned to see the newcomer.

The air in my lungs immediately disappeared, and I felt something shifting inside of me. The person who had spoke was standing just on the other side of the small clearing, and he was currently glaring at me. Not that I cared. My eyes swept over his small form, and I eagerly drunk in the sight of him. He was wearing black boots and black pants, but most of his body was covered by a long-sleeved black cloak. He looked to be about four-ten, but his hair easily made up the two inches difference in our heights. It was so black that it gleamed blue, and there were white highlights in the front. A pair of crimson eyes were glaring at me, and I realized that I had never seen eyes the exact same color as blood.

The very air around me seemed to come alive as I stared at him, and I vaguely heard someone speaking behind me. I couldn't worry about them though because my…My what? What was wrong with me? It was as if the entire universe had been tipped on its side. It was like I had found my reason for living. This one being now had complete control over me; everything I had to give was his. He was the air that I breathed and the only thing keeping me on the ground. The rest of the world ceased to matter because he was my world. To me, he was my…everything.

* * *

**Kurama**

"Hn. I don't feel anything." Kuwabara made a sound of protest deep in his throat, and I couldn't help my quiet laughter. It always amused me to hear others talk of how weak Ray was, which was absolutely ridiculous. Ray had more power in one hand than any of us had combined.

I watched as Ray turned towards the new voice, and I waited to see what she would say to Hiei. I considered Hiei a friend, but everyone needs to be put in their place sometimes. Ray turned to face him, and her entire body froze. Her breathing stopped completely, and I felt a light breeze drift through the trees. Ray remained completely motionless as she stared across the clearing, and I felt the back of my neck prickle.

"Ray, is something wrong?" I asked. Her back was to me, and I slowly stepped to the side.

"She looks like a zombie," Kuwabara mumbled. Her hazel eyes were trained on Hiei, and she never blinked as she continued to stare at him.

"Hiei, did you…?"

"I haven't done anything to her, fox," Hiei said. He looked a little unnerved by Ray's actions, and I couldn't blame him. It was a little unnerving. As for Hiei using the Jagan on her, that was impossible. Ray had perfected her mental blocks over the centuries, so no demon should have been able to penetrate her mind. Not unless she was already weakened.

"Ray, can you hear me?" I asked as I stepped closer to her. She still hadn't taken a breath or blinked, and I reached out to lightly grasp her hand. She didn't make a single movement.

"What's wrong with her, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked. I stepped directly in front of Ray and grabbed her shoulders, and I felt her body come back to life under my hands. Her chest expanded as she took in air, and she blinked her eyes before looking up at me.

"Ray, are you alright? What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's him, Kurama, it's really him!" Ray yelled. Her hazel eyes were full of shifting colors, and she had the brightest smile on her face.

"Him who?"

"You know, _him_! The one that I've been waiting for! Oh, cousin mine, it's him!" she yelled.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. The one you've been waiting for?"

"Yes! You know, I never even knew I was waiting for something until I found him. Weird, huh?" Ray asked and smiled up at me.

"What is the idiot human babbling about?" Hiei asked from behind me. Ray's face brightened further at the sound of his voice, and what she was saying finally dawned on me. As the truth washed over me, Ray ducked under my arm and approached Hiei.

"I'm actually a half-human; the other half is demon. And I'm babbling about you! Isn't it great?" she asked as she got closer to him. I saw Hiei's hand twitch, and I knew he wanted to grab the sword strapped to his back.

"Ray, come with me. Hiei, start Kuwabara's training!" I yelled as I pulled Ray away from the clearing. I knew she could keep up with my demon speed as I pulled her away, but I felt her pulling against me. I didn't stop until we were far enough away that Hiei couldn't hear us, and Ray was glaring at me when I turned to look at her.

"Why did we have to leave?" Ray asked. The run had pushed her hair away from her face, and the startling white scar stood out against her tanned face. I reached up to lightly brush the scarred flesh, and Ray placed her hand over mine.

"What happened back there? What really happened?" I asked. She sighed as her eyes closed, and I watched as she took a few steady breaths.

"It was like nothing I had ever felt before. All the air seemed to disappear, but it didn't matter. He was my air, my reason for being alive. He has complete control over everything that I have. He's my everything, Kurama," Ray whispered. Her eyes slowly opened as she finished, and I forced my face to remain emotionless. It was very rare among all species, but Ray had described a soulmate. But if that were true, then she was saying that Hiei was her soulmate.

"Ray, I need you to listen to me very carefully, okay?" I asked and laid my hands on her shoulders. Her hazel eyes were wide as she stared up at me, and she slowly nodded her head.

"You must not tell Hiei or anyone else how you feel about him, understood? Hiei is still very young by demon standards, and he still has not reached his maturity. He has also had a very bad past, and I am afraid that if he came to learn how much control he had over you he would use it unwisely. Can you promise me that you won't breathe a word of this to anyone?"

"I promise," Ray whispered. The look in her eyes had faded, and I could see the Ray I knew gazing up at me. She must have realized the truth of what I'd said, and she smiled up at me.

"Perhaps, one day, we can investigate this further," I said.

"Perhaps, but I think I'll just have a little fun for now," she said and ran her fingers through the loose hair in front of her face. The left side of her face disappeared, but I could still see the mischievous look in her uncovered eye.

"Ray," I warned.

"You said not to mention the soul bond, correct? You never said I couldn't be my usual self," she said as she disappeared. I saw the nearby bushes rustle as she ran off, and I couldn't stop the sigh that slipped from my lips. Her usual self…her usual affectionate, flirtatious self.

* * *

**Ray**

"Auntie Ray! Are you feeling better?" Kuwabara asked as he jogged towards me. I smiled up at him and nodded my head.

"I'm fine, really. I think I've just spent too much time around crazy old ladies," I said.

"Well, don't go off scaring me like that again!" Kuwabara said and stuck a finger in my face.

"Yes, sir!" I said and saluted him. Kuwabara smiled down at me, and I stepped around him to approach the figure that had captivated me before. Dark red eyes warily watched me as I walked forward, and I was glad that the paralysis from earlier didn't grip me.

Kurama was right, and I knew it. He was young by demon standards, and he obviously wasn't much of a people person. I knew that just from the way he glared at me. It would be dangerous for him to know what I was and what I felt for him, but something tickled at the back of my mind. Why would I have this kind of a reaction, and he wouldn't?

"Sorry about earlier. My name's Ray," I said and smiled at the small demon. Well, he wasn't really small. He was only two inches shorter than I was, and he was definitely a little bit wider than me. I could see the promise of lean muscles just beneath his black cloak.

"And I should care why?" he asked in a bored tone. Oh, this was going to be so much fun.

"Because one day we're going to run off, get married, and have ten kids! It's only proper that you should know my name," I said with a wide smile.

"Fox, why is the human here?" Hiei asked.

"Ray is my cousin, Hiei. Koenma sent her here to help us train and to accompany us to the Dark Tournament," Kurama said.

"Yep, so we're going to be spending a lot of time together, love. Better get used to it," I said and smiled at him. The demon just rolled his eyes and ignored my very presence. Oh yes, this was going to be a very fun two months.

* * *

"I really hate this place," I mumbled and kicked at the kitchen cabinet. I finished making my sandwich and walked over to the connected living room. I sunk down onto the couch and leaned my head back against the cushions.

Koenma had come for me two days ago, and I had been sent ahead to Hanging Neck Island. It was a truly beautiful place, after I got over the fact that some very bloody battles were about to be fought here. The others would be arriving within the hour, and I couldn't be happier. Sitting in this empty apartment alone for two days was nearly enough to drive me crazy. I knew that there were others here, but I didn't want to mingle with the greedy humans and bloodthirsty demons. No, I wanted my friends and my…love.

Just thinking about Hiei's shocked face calmed my mind, and I absently bit into my sandwich. I'd had many opportunities over the last two months to see that shocked face, and I took every opportunity I had to bring it to the surface. Eventually he had gotten used to my little pet names, but his eyes had nearly popped out of his skull the first time I had whistled at his bare torso. He hated me, on the outside. I knew he loved me deep down, but it would take him a while to realize it.

I had searched through Koenma's massive library to find an answer, and it had taken me a whole month to finally find it. Koenma had been a little confused when I first asked to have free reign of his library, but he quickly agreed. The answer I found made sense, even if I did think it was a little unfair. Soul bonds, or soulmates, were very uncommon among any kind of species. I was over five centuries old and still pure, in one sense, so the bond hit me the hardest. I had refused the touches of others and had "searched" for centuries, so the soul bond was stronger for me. It was different for Hiei because he hasn't even reached his first century yet, and…as much as it displeased me, he wasn't pure the way I was. Well, it was like Yoko had frequently reminded me, not everyone could be celibate.

"Ray?" I jumped a little at the sound, and I smiled as I watched people enter the room. My eyes immediately sought out the darkest figure in the room, and I jumped up from the couch towards him. He tried to move out of the way, but I was faster this time. My arms locked around his middle, and I smiled as he glared at me.

"Aw, Auntie Ray, leave the shrimp alone," Kuwabara grunted.

"Where's the fun in that?" I asked and gave him a quick squeeze. A low growl was the only warning I got, and I hissed as the back of my leg connected with the coffee table. Cold liquid seeped through the thin pants I was wearing, and I groaned aloud. Did he always have to literally push me away?

"Fine. You win, this time," I mumbled and looked down at my now wet leg. I picked up the fallen cup and held onto it as I straightened.

"Ray?" I looked up at the sound of Kurama's quiet voice, and I felt my eyes narrow as I saw Kuwabara leaning over the couch. Yusuke's face was turned towards me, and I stared up at Kuwabara.

"What's happened to him? Is he okay?" The words spilled from my mouth, and I heard a small grunt behind me.

"He's only sleeping, you fool," Hiei said.

"Only…sleeping. Well, that's alright then. And who's this?" I asked and looked at the shortest person in the room. A large turban covered the person's head, and I could barely see one eye.

"Our fifth fighter," Kurama replied. I walked towards the small fighter and stuck my hand out.

"Nice to meet ya! My name's Ray, and I'm the team's assistant," I said with a wide smile. The masked person just glanced up at me and then walked off.

"He doesn't talk much," Kuwabara said.

"Yeah, it would seem so. Well, I'm going to change. I don't really like walking around in wet clothes," I said and walked off. I heard the others moving around to get comfortable, and I slipped into the bedroom that I had claimed as my own. The pants slipped off easily enough, and I quickly pulled on a pair of dark gray sleeping pants. I started to go back out to the others, but I sunk down onto the bed instead. The masked fighter was familiar…That one single brown eye had glared up at me, he was really small to be a fighter, and that scent…My human senses were very dull compared to my demon ones, but I knew that smell…Kai! It had to be Kai!

Just before sending me off, Koenma had given me a single slip of paper. He said it was from Genkai and that only I was allowed to see it, so I had carefully unfolded it and had expected to see some kind of great wisdom. The letter, if you could even call it that, was actually very short and right to the point: **When the time comes, keep your mouth shut!** I had been confused at first, but if the masked fighter was Genkai then it would make more sense. The time would be now, and I needed to keep my mouth shut about my suspicions. Well, I'd know for sure if it was her after her first fight. I'd just have to wait until then.

With that being settled, I walked back into the main living room. Everyone, minus Yusuke, was now standing and had matching shocked looks on their faces. I had the feeling that I had just missed something very important, and I groaned as I hung my head. Why do I always miss the good stuff?

"What happened?" I asked.

"There was a little kid in here! He said he was from the Rokuyukai team that we're fighting tomorrow, and then some blonde guy showed up and broke the coffee cup!" Kuwabara yelled. I looked at where he was pointing to see a coffee cup broken in half, and I slowly rubbed my right temple.

"Okay, what little kid? I've been in this room for two days, and I haven't seen a little kid," I said. Kurama cleared his throat, and I turned towards my cousin in hopes of a more…coherent story.

"Two members from Team Rokuyukai paid us a visit. It's nothing for you to worry about, Ray."

"Kurama, we're in a hotel filled with bloodthirsty demons. I'm going to worry no matter what," I said with a large smile.

"Well, try not to worry tonight. Save it all for tomorrow," Kurama said.

"Yeah, yeah. Who's hungry?"

"Ooh! I'm hungry, Auntie Ray!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Alright. Let's see what we can scrounge up in the kitchen," I said as Kuwabara nearly bounced over to me. He held his arm out, and I looped my arm through his with a smile.

"Don't worry, fair maiden! I'll protect you!" Kuwabara yelled.

"But who's going to protect you?" Hiei asked from his spot on the windowsill.

"Why, you little—"

"Come on, Kuwa," I said and tugged him into the kitchen. Oh, this was going to be a very long tournament…

* * *

**Original Ending Note: **You know how this is labeled as a Hiei story? Now you know why! It just took me eighteen chapters to get here. I do love the little guy…Well, Ray and the team have made it to the Dark Tournament! I'll try and drag it out a bit, but not nearly as much as they did in the anime (even though that is my favorite Saga, besides the last one).

Oh! If the long chapters bother anyone, then just let me know and I'd be happy to shorten them a bit. I knew they're a lot to read, so I'd completely understand. And this will be the last update for a while, at least until I finish the next chapter (currently dubbed as "The First Match").

If you've made it this far…Then THANK YOU! for reading and I hope you stick around to finish this story with me!


	19. The First Match

**Original Slight Warning:** I'm afraid that this chapter is very boring. I'm sorry, but sometimes boring chapters are needed. More will be explained in the ending note.

**Word Count: **6060

* * *

**Chapter 19: The First Match**

"Get your ass up!" I yelled and ripped the blankets from the bed.

"Five more minutes," Kuwabara mumbled and buried his face in the pillow.

"Ray? May I?" I turned around to see Kurama, and he smiled a little as I looked at him. I nodded my head and slowly stepped back.

"Good luck on trying to wake him up. I've been trying for ten minutes now," I mumbled. Yusuke was still passed out in the bed next to Kuwabara's, and I shook my head as I looked at him. He looked so peaceful when he slept, but I was starting to get a little worried.

"Kuwabara, Yukina is here and would like to say hello," Kurama whispered. Kuwabara shot off the bed and instantly started looking around.

"Yukina!" he yelled. He saw Kurama and me just staring at him, and his blue eyes narrowed into a glare.

"You're finally up! Now, how about getting ready? The tournament isn't going to wait for us, you know," I said and started poking him. He grabbed up his clothes on the way out, and I heard the bathroom door slam a moment later.

"See? That wasn't so hard," Kurama said with a smile. He was already dressed for the day, and I smiled as I looked over at him. That was my Kurama, prepared for anything.

"I wish I'd thought of that sooner. Oh well. Now, do you wanna help me get Yusuke dressed?" I asked.

"He's already dressed."

"He can't leave wearing that! He's probably been in those clothes for two days or more!" I yelled and stomped my foot. A small smile tugged at Kurama's lips, and I was happy to see that he was smiling.

"We don't have to bathe him too, do we?" he asked.

"It wouldn't be the first time I've bathed him, but no. I just want him in some clean clothes. I have a feeling that he's going to wake up later, and I don't want him to be wearing dirty clothes when he does."

Fifteen minutes later, Yusuke was dressed in clean clothes and slung over Kuwabara's shoulder. Kuwabara and Kurama both had something to eat for breakfast, but the Masked Fighter had declined my offer of poptarts. Hiei was nowhere in sight, but that wasn't too surprising. He'd probably meet up with the others later.

"Hey, Auntie Ray?" Kuwabara asked. We were inside the stadium now, and I glared back at all the demons staring at me.

"Yeah?"

"Are you coming outside with us?"

"No, I'll go sit in the stands."

"Will you be safe?" I turned away from the snarling demons and smiled up at the orange-haired teen. My little Kazuma, who wasn't so little anymore, was always the perfect gentleman. I almost wished I could tell him that I was at least ten times more powerful that any demon sitting in the stands just so he wouldn't worry about me.

"I'll be fine. Now, you boys try to stay alive and I'll see you later!" I called as I turned off. I pushed my way past the mobs of demons to get into the stands, and I went straight for my spot in front of the wall. I wanted to be as close as I could get.

"Welcome to this year's Dark Tournament!" I heard a voice yell. The voice was very familiar, and I smiled as I saw Koto standing in the middle of the ring. Koto was in love with violence, but I kinda liked her. She had kept my secret, and I would always be grateful for that.

"Whoo! Go, Koto!" I yelled as the demons around me shouted at her. Koto deserved a little love too. I had seen what the fights here could turn into, and she was in more danger than all of us. The crowd roared as the first team was introduced, and I watched as they walked out onto the soft grass.

A little kid was in front, and I found myself just blinking at him. He looked so cute! But I had learned that looks could be deceiving. Messy brown hair was covered by a red and yellow hat (that just so happened to be on backwards) and a pair of wide sea-green eyes looked around at the crowd. Three pink stars were tattooed just below his left eye, and he smiled up at the blonde guy standing next to him. The other three fighters didn't feel very powerful at all…

"Team Rokuyukai will win for sure!" the demons behind me hissed. HA! The little kid and the blonde guy might be a little powerful, but they were nothing compared to Team Urameshi. The demons booed as my team stepped forward, and I had to resist the urge to send them all into the afterlife.

I watched as the two teams entered the ring and faced each other. Demons all around the arena were shouting, either praises for the Rokuyukai team or insults at my team. The humans were called trash whereas the demons, Hiei and Kurama, were called traitors. Traitors? HA! These demons didn't know the first thing about loyalty, so how could they call someone a traitor?

Yusuke was still unconscious, so Kuwabara stepped forward to decide the terms of the match. I loved Kuwabara, but why did it have to be him? Kurama had centuries of experience, so shouldn't he be the one deciding the rules? Then again, I am glad that they're letting Kuwabara do something for once. Koto announced that there would be a series of one-on-one matches, and I sighed in relief. Of course, Kuwabara wouldn't have it any other way. One-on-one was how real men fought.

A strong wave of energy washed over me, and I watched with wide eyes as the supposed leader of Team Rokuyukai was engulfed in flames. The flames circled around him before trapping the Urameshi team, and I gasped as the flames moved to clear a wide path through a section of the crowd. Yeah, even the crowd wasn't safe from the violence of the Dark Tournament. And Yusuke just kept on sleeping…

The first match was the little kid, Rinku, against Kuwabara. Rinku got in the first few hits, and even I have to admit that the kid was fast. I wouldn't be surprised if some of the demons in the stands couldn't keep up with his movements. Kuwabara's eyes followed the little kid, and I gasped as he landed one solid blow to the top of Rinku's head. The kid's hat came off as he slid across the ring, and Kuwabara landed in the next few hits. Just when it looked like Kuwabara would win, Rinku moved and landed a solid kick to Kuwabara's head. I watched as his head turned at a nearly impossible angle, and I had to close my eyes. I heard Koto counting, but I still couldn't open my eyes as the crowd around me cheered.

The crowd suddenly went silent, and I looked up to see Kuwabara getting to his feet. He was alive! And his neck was definitely not broken. Oh, my little Kuwabara was alive! They faced off again, and I watched with wide eyes as the fight continued. Kuwabara brought out both of his spirit swords, and Rinku revealed his eight yo-yos. I'd never considered yo-yos as a dangerous weapon, but I was rethinking that now. Rinku used his energy to make the yo-yos come alive, and I cringed every time that the yo-yos moved around Kuwabara's spirit sword to hit him head-on.

"Kuwabara, NO!" I yelled. My hands were flat against the top of the wall that ran around the ring, and I stared up in horror as Kuwabara's body was lifted high above the ground. Rinku's yo-yos were wrapped tightly around his body, and I knew that Kuwabara wouldn't survive a fall to the ground.

"Yusuke!"* The yell came from behind me, and I whipped around to see a girl standing in the middle of the crowd. All I could see of her clothes was a short skirt and a jacket, and brown chin length hair blew around her face as she continued to yell at a sleeping Yusuke. I even heard her insult demons, which made her one very brave human. She was sitting between two other human girls, and I felt my eyes widen as I looked at them. I would have recognized the one on her right anywhere; golden brown hair, men's clothes, and a calm face. Shizuru Kuwabara. And on the other side was a girl with light blue hair, Botan.

The girl yelling had to be the infamous Keiko. I hadn't seen her since she was five years old, but I knew it had to be her. Only Keiko could yell at Yusuke that way. I watched as she started to come down, but a large demon blocked her path. I couldn't hear what was being said, but it didn't matter a moment later. Shizuru managed to get him to run with his tail tucked between his legs, and the three made their way to the wall where I was.

"What's the matter with you, Yusuke? Your friends need you now, did you think about that?" Keiko yelled.*

"His training took a lot out of him, but don't worry. Kuwabara won't die so easily," I said. Botan and Keiko turned to look at me with wide eyes, and Shizuru locked her eyes with mine for a moment.

"Huh, I almost thought you were a dream," Shizuru said.

"Oh, Ray! I was hoping that you'd be here!" Botan yelled.

"Ray? Yusuke's Auntie Ray?" Keiko asked.

"Yep. It's good to see you again, Keiko. Even though you have grown a bit," I said with a smile.

"But…you don't look like you've aged at all!" Keiko yelled.

"That's because I'm a half-demon," I replied.

"Hang in there, Kuwabara! I don't suppose you can fly, can you?"* Botan yelled up to Kuwabara. I heard him reply, but Keiko was still staring at me.

"You're a good demon though, right?" Keiko finally asked.

"Yes, I'm a good demon. I'm here to help the boys in any way that I can," I said.

"And she's Kurama's cousin," Botan added.

"He's coming down," Shizuru said. I turned to look, and I watched as Kuwabara came hurtling down. He was almost to the ring when his hands started glowing, and I smiled as his spirit sword saved his life. He used it like a pole to stop his fall and then vaulted himself straight at Rinku. Rinku's yo-yos were headed straight for him, and I watched with amazed eyes as Kuwabara's sword bent around the strings. Both attacks hit at the same time, and both of them were thrown from the ring.

"So, who's the winner?" Shizuru asked.*

"Beats me," Botan whispered.*

"Come on, Kuwabara, get up!" I yelled. A tingle shit down my spine, and my muscles were locked in place at the sensation. It was _him_. But why would he be calling me?

"Hey, Botan, I gotta run an errand real quick. Let me know what happens?" I asked.

"Well, yes, of course, but where are you—" The demons behind me disappeared as I ran, and I skidded a little as I came into the inside of the stadium. It was eerily quiet in here, and I could hear the muted sounds coming from the stadium behind me. Another burst of power washed over me, and I groaned against the stinging pain. My human body was strong, but his very aura was stronger.

A few minutes later I was in a dark hallway and staring up at a complete stranger. Oh, he looked almost familiar. I knew though that I had never met the man standing in front of me. A green coat mostly covered his upper body, and I twitched under his stare. I couldn't see his eyes because of the sunglasses, but I knew he was staring at me. Without warning, his hand shot out and wrapped around my throat. The wall behind me cracked as my body was thrown against it, but I kept my eyes locked on his sunglasses.

"Nice to see you too, Toguro," I hissed.

"I was surprised you came so fast," he finally said. His voice was a lot deeper than it had been, and I tensed further in his grip.

"What do you want with me?"

"The boy, why does he sleep?"

"Because he's tired. What kind of question is that? Did you call me all the way out here just to ask why Yusuke was sleeping?" My voice got louder with every sentence, and Toguro tightened his grip on my throat. Oh, this was going to leave bruises…

"I may have put up with your disrespect all those years ago, but I will not put up with your mouth now," Toguro growled.

"You're the one who asked the stupid question," I mumbled and crossed my arms. I'm sure we made a funny picture. Toguro was holding me up by my throat, and my feet dangled helplessly over the ground.

"Will he wake up?"

"Yes, he'll be awake before this day is over, I can promise you that. Why all the concern? You're the reason he's here in the first place!" I yelled. My airway was completely cut off, and my hands came up to wrap around Toguro's wrist. Black dots swam in front of my vision, and the grip on my throat loosened. Slightly.

"To be so old, you act like a child," Toguro drawled.

"How do you know so much about me anyway?" I asked. Toguro smiled, and I decided right then and there that I didn't like it when he smiled.

"The next time I call, I want you to come straight to me. If you don't, I'll kill everyone I see until I reach you. Understood?"

"Why would you need to call me? What are you up to, Toguro?" I asked. I would have given anything to see his eyes, but those damn sunglasses were in the way! Wait…sunglasses…

"My business is none of your concern."

"Your business is my concern, because it involves Yusuke. Why him? Of all the people you could fight, why him? If you want someone strong, then fight me. I'll gladly take your ass on," I said.

"I do not wish to fight a lowly half-breed." Anger boiled through my veins at his simple statement, and I reached up to grab his sunglasses. His wrist caught mine just as I pulled them away, and a pair of black eyes burned into mine.

"This lowly half-breed is one of the strongest demons alive," I growled. It made me sound arrogant and conceited, but I didn't care. It was true, and I'd do anything to protect Yusuke. Even get infinitely banned.

"I will fight Yusuke, and you will do nothing to stop me." And the worst part is, he's right. When Toguro and Yusuke fight, I won't be able to step in. No matter how hard it'll be to watch. Yusuke would never forgive me if I did.

"Just let me go, Toguro. I don't want to miss the other matches," I said and placed his sunglasses back on his face.

"Run back to your humans. I will see you soon, Lady Wolf." My throat was released, and I dropped back to the ground. My knees bent as I landed, but my pride refused to let me fall. Toguro only looked down at me for a second before turning away. I watched as he slowly disappeared, and I reached up to gently touch my throbbing throat. I wore turtlenecks to cover my scars and restriction band, but I wouldn't be surprised if the tender flesh was bruised. Damn that man had a good grip.

The demons were just as loud as ever when I finally made it back to the ring, and I quickly walked back to the spot I had occupied earlier. Shizuru and Keiko were still there, but Botan was missing. I looked out at the ring and saw Botan standing with the guys, but she was wearing something completely different now. Kuwabara was standing next to her, and my eyes moved up to connect with Kurama's. For one fleeting moment, his emerald eyes hardened and it was like looking at Yoko again. His eyes softened after locking with mine, and I noticed the large cut on his face. Without a second thought, I jumped over the wall and ran to him.

Botan and Kuwabara were mumbling to each other, so I stepped around them to where Kurama and Hiei were. Kurama turned when I tugged on his sleeve, and he smiled down at me. There was an **X** carved into his cheek, and I used the sleeve of my sweater to wipe off the blood.

"I'm fine, Ray," he whispered. His long fingers curled around my wrist, and I managed to hold back the tears that were trying to escape.

"I know. I just don't like seeing you like…that," I replied. I had almost said "me", because that's what it reminded me of. No demon should have the right to mar my cousin's beautiful face, and I was glad that Kurama had killed his opponent. Well, I'm assuming he's dead since the only other thing in the ring is a bush.

"It will heal soon," Kurama said.

"Good. I don't suppose Kuwabara won his match?"

"Afraid not."

"Well, at least everything's even now. Who's fighting next?" Kurama appeared not to have heard me because his attention was on the ring. I followed his gaze to see the other team's leader, and I felt my eyebrows pull together in confusion. Shouldn't the strongest go last? That's how these things were supposed to go. Hiei was in the ring a second later, and I lightly shook my head. I really need to start paying attention.

"Go get 'im, love!" I yelled. I heard Kurama's quiet laughter beside me, and Botan gasped quietly.

"Ray and Hiei…?" Botan whispered.

"Yeah, I think Auntie Ray's age is finally catching up to her," Kuwabara whispered back.

"Nonsense! Hiei's a lovely little man, once you get past the insults and death threats," I said and smiled back at them. Botan was blushing furiously, and Kuwabara looked almost sick. Ah well, they just don't know what they're missing.

"Pay attention, Ray. You might need to defend your…ah, love's…honor," Kurama said with another wide smile. I nodded my head at his words and turned to listen to what was being said in the ring.

All I caught was the words "fake eye" coming from Zeru's mouth before Koto yelled for the fight to begin. Flames engulfed Zeru's body again before setting some of the audience on fire, and the Masked Fighter used a barrier to protect the place where Shizuru and Keiko were now sitting.

"Well, this should be interesting," Kurama said quietly.

"Too true. Do you think that Zeru guy knows that Hiei is a fire demon too?" I whispered.

"I don't believe so," Kurama replied. I watched as Hiei easily avoided all of the fire being thrown his way, and I smiled as he landed back in the ring completely unscathed. Another wave of fire surrounded Zeru, but this time his skin changed colors as well. I saw a now red Zeru move forward, and my eyes widened as I saw his hand come out of Hiei's back.

"NO!" The yell stretched my vocal cords, and I felt Kurama's hand wrap around my arm. I had taken a step forward without realizing it, and I felt my skin stretch and grow hot as I continued to watch. Zeru sent a fireball straight at Hiei, and he was hit dead-on. I was now pulling against Kurama's hold, and I could feel my body vibrating as a growl built in my chest. No low-class demon was going to take _my_ Hiei away. I'd cut down every demon in this stadium just to get at that Zeru bastard.

"Ray, wait! Look!" Kurama yelled. My vision had been slowly turning white, and I had to focus on Kurama's words to pull myself back. I looked up at the ring after my vision returned, and I felt a sigh escape my lips. Hiei was definitely alive, and it sounded like he was being his usual cocky self.

"He's okay," I whispered. His body was still surrounded by flames, but he didn't seem hurt in the slightest. His top layer of clothing was gone though, which left him in pants and a barely-there tank top…

"Yes, he's okay," I heard Kurama whisper.

"That's my little fire demon! Now show that lowlife how it's really done!" I yelled.

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"

"Wait! I didn't mean use that technique!"

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame? What's that?" Botan asked. She was standing beside Kurama now, and Kuwabara had stepped up beside me.

"It's incredibly dangerous, and I don't believe that anyone has ever been able to master it," Kurama whispered.

"Do you think shorty can handle it?" Kuwabara asked.

"I surely hope so," Botan said.

"Be careful, love!" I yelled. I could almost see Hiei rolling his eyes in my mind, but I didn't care. Koto jumped from the ring moments before the dragon was released, and all of us watched as the dragon came forth. It was something that no one would be able to forget, and I winced a little when it was over. The only thing left of Zeru was an outline on the wall. I heard Kuwabara mumbling something to which Hiei replied, but I couldn't concentrate on them. All I could see was a shirtless Hiei…

"His arm has been badly burned," Kurama whispered. He had to lean over to whisper in my ear, and I looked away from Hiei's torso to his arm. His right arm was black and still smoking slightly, and I felt my eyebrows pull together. My healing skills were minimal at best, and I hadn't used them much since I stopped running around with Yomi. Then again, I doubt I would have been able to heal him even if my skills were fully developed.

"Oh my," I heard Botan whisper. By now Hiei was out of the ring, and I had inched over until I was standing next to him. I could feel the heat rolling off of his body, but I knew that I couldn't actually touch him. He'd leave if I touched him, but it was okay for me to be close-by.

"What's going on now?" I groaned and looked up at the ring.

The man in the ring was definitely drunk, there was no question about that. His six-seven frame wobbled as he walked, and I lightly rubbed the back of my neck as I looked at him. His blue hair was styled into a large mohawk, and two braided rattails tied with some red ribbon hung down his back. He was wearing a pair of green pants and white furry boots that went almost to his knees (I just hoped it wasn't wolf fur). His vest was a very dark blue, almost black, color and had fur around the collar. The shirt definitely helped show off his muscular body, but what was the point in being muscular if you were too drunk to stand straight?

"Are you going to start calling him ridiculous names too?" My body jerked at the sound of Hiei's voice, and I turned to look at him. Huh, he rarely speaks to me unless it's an insult.

"Why would I do that?" I asked.

"Because you're staring at him."

"He just looks really familiar, that's all. Don't worry, love, I'll never stray from your side." I smiled at him as I spoke, and I was rewarded with a large eye-roll. Yes, he'll cave in one day. It's a miracle that I'm so patient or else I'd be ready to kill someone by now. Then again, I am a wolf…I don't mind having to chase after something.

"Yusuke!" My head turned at Botan's yell, and my eyes nearly popped out when I saw Yusuke standing in the ring. Wasn't he still sleeping just a second ago? I turned to look at Hiei, who turned just enough to glare at me.

"Be back later, love," I whispered and then skipped back to the front.

"It seems as if the stink of alcohol was all that was needed to wake him," Kurama whispered. I nodded my head and walked closer until I was literally touching the ring.

I knew Yusuke's opponent, but from where? I was certain that I knew him, but it was like I had met him in a dream. Everything seemed to be so fuzzy, and it was starting to give me a headache. I continued to stare at him as the others behind me talked, and a minute later I realized that Kurama was by my side. His face was calm, but I could see the gears turning in his head. Kurama was always thinking though.

"I know him," I finally said.

"Really? From where?"

"That's the hard part. He just looks so…familiar," I whispered. His eyes moved to connect with Yusuke's, but I was finally able to see the color. Cobalt blue…

"_Can you hear me?" I asked and lightly touched his shoulder. His long blue hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but a few strands were stuck to his sunken in cheek. His eyes flipped open at my words, and a pair of beautiful cobalt blue eyes stared up at me. _

"_Get…away…from me," he groaned and tried to roll away. I reached out to grab his shoulder and held him in place._

"_Wait! I'm not gonna hurt you. I want to help you, I promise. Where are your parents?" I asked. The boy winced at my words and clenched his eyes shut. _

"_No parents. It's jus' me," he whispered. _

"_What's your name?"_

"_Chu…my name is Chu."_

"Chu," I whispered and gazed up at him. Was this really him? The young boy I had saved in an alley? The young boy who had trained with my men while waiting for his maturity? The young boy who had taken my first kiss? The young boy who I had spent only six months with before running off?

"Yes. So you do know him?" I turned my eyes to Kurama's, and his eyes widened in response. Was my surprise written clearly for him to see?

"I do." I turned back to the ring but luckily Chu wasn't looking this way. Then again, I doubted that he would be able to recognize me. He knew the white-haired wolf demon Lady Ray; not the brunette human Auntie Ray.

I watched as Chu moved in the blink of an eye, and he held up the microphone for a minute. Wow, he had really changed over the years. He was nearly a whole foot taller, and he definitely had a lot more muscle on him. I couldn't believe that he was an alcoholic though; I had just given him his first drink the day I left for Human World! Well, it had been a long time since then… I wonder how much else has changed about him? A green stripe now went across his cheekbones and nose, but I didn't see any other markings.

Yusuke and Chu talked almost like old friends, and then Chu ran off to attack someone in the crowd. It sounded like he was mad about being called a substitute, which sounded just like Chu. It was good to know that he still had a touch of arrogance to him, even if he had been whip-thin the last time I'd seen him. He was back in the ring a moment later, and I smiled as he started stumbling around. Kurama was no longer by my side, but I didn't want to step back. I smiled as Chu's aura flared, and I knew that the upcoming fight was going to be a good one.

"What can you tell us about him?" Kurama whispered from behind me.

"Not much, I'm afraid. He was still very young when I met him," I said without looking away. The match began, and I stayed right next to the ring to watch the fight.

Chu was quick and his body flowed like water. Hitting him would be nearly impossible, but if anyone could do it then it was Yusuke. I was just amazed that my little Spirit Demon had come so far. Chu actually got in the first hit, or it at least looked like the first hit. The big screen showed that he had actually delivered five quick hits to Yusuke's abdomen before sending him to the ground with a blow to the back of the neck. I could see now that Chu had become an amazing fighter, but I wanted to see my Yusuke fight too.

Yusuke jumped back to his feet, and I could hear the others behind me talking as he threw punch after punch. Chu was just too fast though. Yusuke landed one hit, only to be knocked back by Chu a moment later. A solid kick to Yusuke's chest sent him flying out of the ring, and the wall around the stands crumbled as he connected with it. A little kick like that wouldn't keep Yusuke down though, and he was back in the ring before the end of his ten-count. Yusuke and Chu talked, which was always unusual at the Dark Tournament. I watched Yusuke fire off his Spirit Gun in a daze, and then Chu pulled out his secret weapon…

"Damn it all! Not Ogre Killer!" I whispered under my breath. It was some of the strongest alcohol in Demon World, and it had taken me nearly two hundred years to build up a good tolerance for it. Chu was only around sixty-eight, so it was a miracle he could chug that stuff without killing over. Well, he did get a little sick over the side of the ring… But his aura! I had never felt anything quite like it. The alcohol literally combined with his own aura and strengthened it. The whole stadium was buried in his aura, before he got sick.

Then it was Chu's energy ball against Yusuke's Sprit Gun. When the energies both disappeared in a draw, they charged each other. Everything, for me, was happening in slow motion almost. It was like what I was watching wasn't real, because it was almost too hard to watch them fight. I considered Yusuke to be something like a son to me, but I had saved and helped Chu all those years ago. Now I had to watch the two beat the holy hell out of each other. Chu's next energy ball was bigger, a lot bigger, and Yusuke didn't have time to get out of the way. He fired his Spirit Gun twice, and someone must have taken pity on him because it actually went through Chu's blast.

Both of them were hit, and I actually heard myself whimper as I laid my head against the stone of the ring. I felt Kurama's hands briefly grip my shoulders, but I couldn't turn to look at him. Were all of the fights going to be this hard to watch? Because if they were, I don't think I'll be able to watch them all. I heard two sets of feet touch the ring, and I knew that they were both alive. When I looked back up, they were both breathing hard and looked emptied of all their energy. And for some ungodly reason, they'd both lost their shirts on their way back down. A sound brushed my ears, and I had to keep my groan in.

"I can't believe they're actually laughing," I mumbled. Yes, they had finally lost it. Or not. Yusuke and Chu were both warriors, and nothing would stop them now.

I knew what was about to happen as soon as Chu pulled two knives from his boot. I was too old not to know, and I had seen a few Knife-Edge Death Matches in my time. Hell, I'd even been challenged to one before. I won, obviously, but my foot hurt like a bitch for two days. Poor Tiger had to carry me around for a bit…It's just shocking to see Chu deciding to do one. It made me wince as I wondered what kind of life he'd led after leaving Tourin. I could tell that he wasn't a bad guy, but he must have stayed around some dangerous places.

Their heels touched the edges of their knives as they got into a fighting stance, and the crowd roared as the tournament committee at first ruled against the Death Match. A few minutes later though a different ruling showed on the large screen, and I had to take a deep breath to steady myself. This was not going to be easy to watch.

They kept going back and forth, never stopping. I wanted to look away, but looking away would only dishonor them both. Dear God, was this how Tiger felt every time he was forced to watch me fight? If so, then I can understand him a little better now. I was used to fighting alone; I got used to that after accepting all the challenges. I had seen my loved ones fight before, of course, but I was always fighting beside them. To be completely helpless…it was killing me.

In the end, the person with the hardest head won. Their foreheads crashed together, and Chu was the one to fall to the side. Koto did a ten-count, and Yusuke was declared the winner. My body visibly sagged in relief as Kuwabara jumped in the ring, and I listened with half an ear as Yusuke refused to kill off Chu. A moment later he was on the ground and yelling at the crowd of demons to shut up. I took a step towards him, and that's when I felt it. Toguro's energy. He was standing in one of the many doorways to the stands, and another demon was standing beside him. Yusuke flipped him off, but I knew he was scared. Only an idiot wouldn't be.

I walked to Yusuke's side, and he turned so that we were standing face-to-face. He was smiling, and he looked absolutely radiant. Hell, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he really was my son. The only people to ever look like that after a really good fight were Raizen and myself. The glow that comes from a hard-earned victory. My fingers, which were no longer trembling, reached up to lightly touch the shining gold sun hanging from his neck.

"Enjoy the show, Auntie Ray?" Yusuke asked.

"Yep. You were even better than I thought, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to run off," I said with a smile of my own.

"Run off?" he asked.

"Yeah. That lughead you just beat is an old friend of mine, and I'm gonna go make sure you didn't give him any extra brain damage. Unless you need me?" Yusuke shook his head at my question and looked to the side. Chu was still sitting in the ring with the little kid, Rinku, trying to help him up.

"You really know that guy?"

"Like I said, an old friend. I'll be back some time tonight," I said. I leaned up one my toes to lightly kiss his cheek, and he leaned down enough to let me reach it. A second later I was jumping into the ring and holding out a hand to Chu.

Cobalt blue eyes stared up at me, and he lightly shook his head. The little kid was staring at me like I had an extra head, and I just smiled over at him. Chu's hand finally grabbed mine, and I dug my heels in as I pulled him off of the ring. He stumbled a little, and I wrapped both of my arms around his muscled abdomen.

"Come on, big guy, let's get you out of here," I said and absorbed the majority of his weight.

"Who are you, lady?" Rinku asked.

"Right now, I'm the person carrying this dead-weight out of here," I said and carried Chu out of the arena.

* * *

**Original Ending Note: **See what I mean about boring? Especially for the people who have seen the show. If a line is marked with an asterisk (*), then that line was taken directly from the anime. I don't want to be called a thief, so…yeah. Now I know this chapter was boring, but the others won't be nearly as bad. The other fights won't be in as much detail as either, but you'll have to read the other chapters to find out why!


	20. Catching Up With An Old Friend

**Word Count: **4490

* * *

**Chapter 20: Catching Up With An Old Friend**

"Come on, biggie," I said for the hundredth time. We had finally made it to the hotel, and Rinku was still looking up at me as if he were waiting for me to eat them. Chu, the big lughead, had passed out as soon as we were out of the ring. Carrying his deadweight the first time hadn't been that hard, because back then he was pretty much starved and a foot shorter. Carrying him now, however, was a completely different story.

"Hey, lady?" I turned to look down at Rinku, but he was staring straight ahead.

"Yeah? What is it? And what's your room number?"

"One thirty-seven. Why are you helping us?"

"Let's just say that me and the biggie here are old friends," I said as I continued pulling Chu down a hallway. Rinku opened the door to their room, and he showed me which room was Chu's. Well, the rest of their team is dead now so I guess it didn't really matter…

"He's going to be okay, you know. Chu's real tough," Rinku said. Chu flopped down onto the bed, and I moved to the end to start tugging on his boots.

"Yeah, I know he is. Wanna know something funny?" I asked as the first boot came off. Rinku was sitting on the bed beside Chu now, and he turned his head to look at me.

"What?"

"When I met Chu, he was a lot smaller than this. About a foot shorter and super scrawny." The second boot came off, and I walked out of the room and into the bathroom.

"Really? So you met him when he was still just a kid?" I heard Rinku ask. He probably hadn't moved from his spot, but Chu's room was right next to the bathroom. I found a bowl under the sink and started filling it with water as I replied.

"Yep, sure was! He looked a lot different back then!" I yelled. The bowl was filled halfway, so I stopped the water and grabbed a ran before walking back into the room.

"Was he drinking back then too?" Rinku asked with a wide smile. I laid the bowl down on the table and dipped the rag in it.

"Surprisingly, no. So, how'd you two find each other?" I asked. I gently touched the rag to Chu's face, and I grimaced as the rag was instantly dirtied by his blood.

"Chu saved me from a bunch of jerks. They thought I was moving in on their turf, but Chu showed them! I'd never seen anything like it, and well…Chu just kinda let me stay with him after that," Rinku said with a small shrug.

"Turf? Where were you at in Demon World?" More blood came off of Chu's face and neck, so I washed the rag out in the water.

"It was just a small border town. Where are you from in Demon World?" Rinku asked. It was a question that I couldn't honestly answer, so I just shrugged my shoulders with a small smile.

"A little bit of everywhere. Now, how about we do something fun while this lug sleeps?" Rinku smiled at that, and the next few hours passed quickly.

Rinku taught me some new games from Demon World, and I taught him some American card games. We stayed in Chu's room, but he stayed asleep for the entire time. I fixed Rinku two giant sandwiches for supper, and we stayed up watching TV until the little guy fell asleep. He didn't even twitch when I picked him up, and I tucked him into his bed before leaving the hotel room. Our room was on the third floor, so I took the elevator up. The hotel was silent at this time of night, so I didn't have to worry about anyone sneaking up on me.

"Forget where your room was?" was the first thing I heard after walking inside. The door closed quietly behind me, and the entire room was pitch black. I didn't need light though; I knew that voice.

"I was just visiting an old friend, who stayed unconscious the whole time. Why? Did you miss me?" I asked as I walked towards the only window in the room. I heard a very familiar snort, and I stopped just beside Hiei's outline.

"You should sleep." I'm sure the sentence would sound like concern coming from anyone else, but I knew that he was only trying to get rid of me.

"I will. Your arm, does it hurt?"

"It's fine."

"Would you like me to wrap it?"

"I said it's fine," he said in a sharper tone.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone for tonight but only because you did such an awesome job today. Goodnight, love," I whispered before turning away. I fell into the bed without changing, and I was asleep in minutes.

* * *

"Where will you be today, Ray?" Kurama asked. The sun had just risen, and I was already up and dressed. This morning's shower had felt great too; I was going to have to remember to shower before bed from now on.

"I'm going back to Chu's. He never woke up last night, and I really wanted to talk to him," I said with a wide smile.

"Take care of yourself, alright?" Kurama's wide green eyes were worried, and I wrapped my arms around his waist with a sigh. I leaned my head against his shoulder, and Kurama's arms crisscrossed over my back.

"You know that no one here can really hurt me," I whispered.

"Yes, but you're not allowed to fight, remember?"

"I can still use a shield to protect myself, or run."

"Ray, will you do me a favor?" I pulled back enough to look at him, and Kurama rested his forehead against mine.

"Anything for you, cousin mine." Kurama smiled softly at the name, and I nuzzled my nose against his. I had always wanted to be this close to Kurama, but Yoko had only shown this kind of love once every few decades.

"Don't get yourself banned until the last match, at least. I know how hard all of this is for you, but you need to be here for the last match."

"You know I can't interrupt any of the matches to save anyone."

"I know, but would you survive for five to ten years without knowing whether we all lived or died?"

"Good point, I'll behave. See you later, yeah?" I asked as I pulled back to really look at him.

"Yes. I'm just going to watch today's matches."

"Alright, I'll see you at supper time," I said and leaned up on my toes. Kurama smiled as I lightly kissed his cheek, and he let me go a moment later. I skipped out of the room with a smile, and I went straight to where Hiei was. He was in his usual place next to the window, and I saw him stiffen as I stopped next to him.

"Are you here to just stare at me?" he finally asked.

"Nope. Today's like a free day for yall, so I just wanted to tell you to be careful. Normally I'd just stay with you, but I'm going to check on Chu. So, be safe," I said. I used my speed to lightly kiss his cheek, something I hadn't dared to do yet, and I was at the door by the time he started growling. The door softly closed behind me, and I hummed a little as I made my way downstairs. I went into the main part of the hotel to order some breakfast, and the people let me just carry a few trays instead of sending someone else in.

"Hey, Auntie Ray!" Rinku yelled as he opened the door. I had told him what Yusuke and Kuwabara called me, and I guess he liked the name.

"Hey, little man. How's the lughead?" I asked as I walked inside.

"Not too good. He just woke up," Rinku said. I used my foot to close the door, and I nearly dropped the trays onto the table.

"I better go check on him then. Would you mind helping me out by fixing us all a plate? The hotel people said all the food was edible, but you can never be too sure," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, no problem. Good luck with Chu!" Rinku yelled as I walked off. I threw my hand over my shoulder before stepping into Chu's room, and I slowly walked towards the bed. Chu was sitting up now, and his elbows were resting on his knees. His head was in his hands, and he groaned quietly.

"Chu, you alright?" I asked. His head slowly came up, and those cobalt blue eyes locked on mine.

"I know you from somewhere," he said quietly. I stopped right in front of him, and we were nearly eye-level. Chu reached up on hand and laid his fingers against my chin. I could see the curiosity in his eyes, and I nodded my head. His fingers pushed the hair away from the left side of my face, and I felt him tracing the scars that ran there.

"Hello, Chu," I whispered and placed my hand over his.

"Why're you hidin' yourself like this, love?" he finally asked. His thumb was moving over the scar on my cheek, and I smiled at the question.

"Because the people here can't know that I'm a really powerful demon, and I've always been half-human," I said and turned my face into his wide palm.

"So, you've been 'ere all this time?"

"No, not the whole time. I stayed here for forty years, got banned and returned to Demon World for nine years, and I've just recently returned here about a year ago," I said.

"I tried to wait fer ya, love, but…"

"It's alright, Chu, honestly. I never expected you to wait. I was gone for so long, and I knew that you'd leave once you matured." Chu blushed a little, and I reached up to lightly pinch a pink cheek.

"Still woulda been nice to see ya one more time," he said. I opened my mouth to say something, but the only thing that came out was a really loud squeak. Chu's arms had snatched out to grab me, and he pulled me into his lap.

"Darn it, Chu! It's too early to do this! And besides, Auntie Ray's decent," Rinku said as he walked in.

"Ray? Decent? You shoulda seen her when I first met her! Barely any clothes at all! Gave me my first drink! And stole me first kiss!" Chu yelled with a loud laugh. Rinku's mouth had dropped open, and I turned just enough to slap Chu upside the head. It wasn't real violence, so it wouldn't be counted against me.

"From the way I remember it, you stole my first kiss!" I yelled back.

"You two are weird. Hungry?" Rinku asked. Chu and I exchanged a quick look before laughing, and Rinku rolled his eyes as he walked out of the room.

"Come on, hun, let's go get some food. Then you can tell me all about what you've been up for the past few decades," I said. I tried to stand up, but Chu kept his arms locked around me.

I let him carry me into the living room, and he fell onto the couch with me still cradled in his lap. Rinku brought us each a plate, and we watched some TV. And that was how most of the day went. Chu refused to let me leave his lap, so I got comfortable and twisted to the side. By lunchtime I had talked Rinku into sitting between my outstretched legs, and playing with Rinku's hair managed to entertain me for an hour.

"I'm telling you, it's not Barbara!" Rinku yelled. His body was stretched out between my legs so that his head could rest against my stomach, and I was still sitting sideways in Chu's lap with my head tucked under his chin.

"O'course it's Barbara! She's the only sheila crazy enough to pull it off!" Chu yelled back. Okay, so maybe watching soap operas all day was a bad idea. I started to tell them that it was obviously Helen, it's always the sweet and innocent ones, but a sudden pain stopped me from talking all together. I waited for the pain to subside a little, and I had to swallow a little before talking.

"Umm, guys, I just remembered something. I'll come back later to make sure you're both still alive. Bye!" I yelled. I had given them each a quick kiss on the forehead before running out the door, and I kept running as I got into the hallway. I couldn't go near the elevator, because I'd have to stand still and I couldn't do that. It took only minutes to reach the third floor, and I went straight to my room after I got there. I left my large turtleneck sweater on, but I did managed to change into a pair of pajama pants before collapsing into my bed.

I'm five hundred and nineteen years old, so I have definitely lived long enough to feel all kinds of pain. I've been stabbed, cut open, thrown into buildings and trees, burned, nearly broken in half, and who-knows-how-many-other-things, but I have _never_ felt pain quite like this. It caused me to curl in on myself and moan, but I refused to cry. It was so bad that I didn't even realize someone else was in the room with me for a while. Kurama's green eyes were staring down at me, and I lightly smiled up at him.

"Ray, what's wrong? I could hear you in the other room," Kurama whispered. His fingers were running through my hair, and I bit down on my bottom lip.

"You have to be quiet, okay?" Kurama nodded his head in agreement, and I slowly drug my right arm out from under my blankets. I carefully pulled the sleeve back, and Kurama's eyes widened as smoke drifted up from my arm. Now, my arm was clearly undamaged. It was perfectly okay; tanned skin and white scars, just like always. But the _pain_ wouldn't stop, and it had started smoking.

"I don't und…Ah, I see now," Kurama muttered quietly.

"Care to enlighten me? I haven't really been thinking too hard," I mumbled into my pillow.

"Hiei's been missing all day, so I assume that he's somewhere trying to regain the strength in his arm. In his right arm."

"So I'm hurting because of the…"

"Soul bond, yes. I didn't realize it could be this advanced."

"I'm old, Kurama. I'm old, powerful, and untouched. It's only advanced because of the way I am," I whispered. Maybe I should have taken a page out of Yoko's book. Why was I celibate anyway? I'd had more than enough opportunities to take a lover, so why didn't I?

"There's nothing wrong with the way you are, Ray. I can think of several people who would benefit from following your example," Kurama whispered.

"Thank you. Now, how about doing something to help me forget the pain?" I asked. I forced myself to smile, but I'm sure it came off as more of a grimace.

"Yes, of course, I'll make you something for the pain." Kurama started to get up, but he stopped halfway up and looked down at me. My hand was wrapped around his forearm, and I was really smiling up at him now.

"I was going to ask you to make me a pretty flower. Something that smells nice," I whispered.

"I'll make you the prettiest flower in the world," Kurama said as he bent down. He pressed a small kiss to the top of my head, and I settled against my pillows as he left the room. The pain in my arm had slacked off, a little, and I sighed in relief. I couldn't help but to worry though. If I was feeling like this, then what was Hiei feeling like?

* * *

**Kurama**

"Who are you fighting today?" Ray's voice was heavy with sleep, and I couldn't help but to smile down at her. Fuzzy hazel eyes blinked up at me, and she grabbed my hand with her left one.

"Team Ichigaki, but you don't need to worry about that." Ray's eyes were completely awake now as she glared up at me, and I watched as she moved into a sitting position. She was wearing a turtleneck sweater that was at least three sizes too big, and I found myself missing the markings that covered her bare skin.

"I will be at the match later. My arm doesn't hurt anymore; it only twinges. Now, who're you fighting next?" Her tone was brisk and to the point, and I knew better than to argue with her. Stubborn wolf…

"Next will be Team Masho, but I don't know much about them," I admitted quietly.

"Well, I'll stop by Chu's before heading down to see if he knows anything. Shouldn't you get going? Hiei's been missing, so to speak, since yesterday. I know you only came in here to check on me and say goodbye before leaving," Ray said with a wide smile.

"Ah, but you missed one little thing…" Ray's eyebrows pulled together in confusion, and her lips formed a small pout.

"What?"

"I wanted to give you this!" I made a large flourishing motion as I pulled the small flower from my pocket, and my reward was Ray's happy laughter. I should have done this more the first time we were together, but I was a different person back then.

"It's beautiful, Kurama," she said as I tucked the flower into her hair.

"It made me think of you. Now, I'll be leaving to find your…love. See you later," I said and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"See you later, and take care of my love, will you? I'd hate to have anything happen to him. I might not be able to keep my promise," she said with a small smile. I had a feeling that the promise would be broken, soon, but I was going to try and keep her from breaking it.

"I'll do what I can. Be careful today." Ray gave me one last smile, and I left the room. It was time to find Hiei and prepare for our next match.

* * *

**Ray**

I was dressed and out of the room before Yusuke and Kuwabara woke up, but I told the Masked Fighter where I was going. The Masked Fighter just nodded her head in acknowledgement (it has to be a female, no guy has a voice _that_ feminine). So I was back in Chu's room in minutes, and it was almost like I had never left the day before. Chu just pulled me into his lap, and Rinku got comfortable between my legs. And they were still watching soap operas.

"You'll never believe it, love! It was Helen!" Chu yelled.

"Well, duh, I could've told you that yesterday. But you know I can't stay here today, right?" I asked.

"Wha'? Why not?" Chu yelled.

"Yeah, why can't you just hang out with us today?" Rinku asked. I looked back and forth between their pouting faces, and I was very tempted to give in.

"Team Urameshi is fighting today, and you know I have to go watch them. I wanted to know if you two knew anything about Team Masho though?" I asked and looked up at Chu.

"Hmm…Team Masho, eh? They're supposed to be some strong blokes, but no one's seen their faces! They stay all covered up," Chu said with a small shrug.

"Are you two going to come see the fights?" I asked.

"Maybe," they both replied.

"Alright, well, if everything goes okay, I'll come back later to see you two. Try not get into trouble, yeah?" I asked as I wiggled away from them. Rinku had a pretty good grip on my leg, but I managed to get loose.

"See ya later, love!" Chu yelled.

"Bye, Auntie Ray!" Rinku added.

"Bye, boys!" I yelled before stepping out into the hallway. I was almost to the lobby when I felt it, and I groaned aloud at the sensation. Without another second thought, I turned around and marched towards Toguro's "call". His energy was pouring out of a room, and I threw open the door and slammed it after walking in.

"What in the hell do you want with me now?" I yelled.

"I told you she was a bit touchy," Toguro's deep voice drawled. I blinked a little at his words, and I noticed the extra man sitting in the room. He was a human, no doubt about that. But he was a dangerous human; I could see that just as clearly as the scar that ran down his handsome face.

"Are you sure she's supposed to be so powerful, Toguro? She just looks like a little woman to me," the man said. I looked down at myself out of reflex and realized he was right. My faded blue jeans clung to my legs, and my black turtleneck was skin-tight. All of my curves were highlighted, so I at least wouldn't be mistaken for a kid. I guess though to a man who's used to large muscular demons, I wouldn't look very powerful at all.

"Trust me, Sakyo, she is. She's just not allowed to use any power here in Human World. Isn't that right, Lady Wolf?" Toguro asked. Most people would smile or sound sugary sweet when saying something like that, but Toguro wasn't most people. His voice never changed.

"Yes, that's right and I thought I asked you not to use that name?" I asked while glancing at Sakyo.

"He already knows, so you have nothing to hide," Toguro said.

"Toguro, would you be offended if I tested her?" Sakyo asked.

"I don't care. Do whatever you want," Toguro said in that calm voice. I really hated that voice…

"Very well. Shouldn't you be leaving, miss? I'm sure you don't want to miss Team Urameshi's match," Sakyo said.

"I do enjoy watching them kick ass. Goodbye," I said and immediately turned around. I quietly closed the door behind me this time, and I walked out of the hallway in a daze. That was, quite possibly, the weirdest thing that had happened to me in a while.

I had made it to the treeline when I felt the first one, and I barely had enough time to duck. A body flew over mine, and I glanced up at the smiling demon. He was a dark orange color, and a row of sharp teeth were bared in my direction. Three more demons soon joined him, and I stared at the four of them as I slowly straightened.

"Can I help yall?" I asked. A demon with rocky skin and spikes all over his body stepped forward, and the other three lined up behind him.

"We're here to see how fast you can run," he said in a deep gravelly voice.

"Run?"

"We're here on Mr. Sakyo's orders," he said with obvious joy. Huh, Sakyo must really be dishing out some cash to make them this happy.

"I suggest you…RUN!" the orange demon yelled and suddenly charged. I turned and disappeared into the treeline, and the chase was on…

I dodged around the trees and did my best to lose them, but the four demons stayed right on my tail. Their laughter and insults told me right where they were, but they didn't know exactly who I was. If they had known my real name…Everything would end in disaster if the wrong person found out my true name. I'd be forced to fight, or be killed. Then again, all of this running is seriously wounding my pride. I promised Kurama I wouldn't get banned though…Of course, he was right. I wouldn't be able to make it unless I knew everyone made it out of the tournament alright.

I raised my spirit energy to create a barrier, and I heard a few groans behind me as the four demons crashed into it. HA! They should learn to pay attention. Didn't my speed clue them in and let them know that I wasn't any ordinary human? Or not even a full human? My feet slid in the fallen leaves as I came to a stop, and three pairs of surprised eyes rose to meet mine. I recognized two pairs, but the third demon was a complete stranger.

"Ray, what are you doing here?" Kurama asked. His green eyes were wide as he looked me over, and I knew that I must look a little…rumpled. I walked over to where Kurama and Hiei were standing, and I glanced down at the demon sitting on the ground by Hiei's feet. He looked scared to death, and there was a giant machine just behind them.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Why aren't you at the match?" I asked. I was very sure by now that the Masked Fighter was Genkai, so I wasn't too worried…but I didn't want Yusuke and Kuwabara to be alone.

"We got a little…delayed," Kurama said and glanced down at the unknown demon.

"I see. You're both okay though, right?" My eyes quickly scanned them both, and they both looked alright.

"Yes, we're fine, but you still haven't said why you're here," Kurama said.

"Well, about that…"

"Get back here, you worthless human!" the orange demon yelled.

"You'll pay for that!" another yelled.

"Apparently, I'm being chased," I said with a small smile. The smile was to let Kurama know that I was playing nice and still doing okay.

"Would you like for us to deal with them?" Kurama asked. Hiei was looking down at the still unknown demon, who was twitching a little under the glare.

"No, I'll get rid of them soon enough. I guess you two should get going, huh?" My fingers tangled in my wind-swept hair, and I sighed a little as it pulled. I guess I could put it up for right now…Kurama had already seen my face and Hiei wasn't paying any attention to me, as usual. My fingers quickly worked to get my hair into a tight bun, and I smiled at Kurama.

"Be careful, Ray," Kurama whispered.

"I always am. See you both later," I said just as the sounds of the demons came closer. I darted off into the trees, and I knew the second the demons had caught my scent. I ducked under branches and leaped around trees, and I heard them cussing just behind me. If they had been paying more attention, they would feel Toguro's calling aura. Or maybe they couldn't feel it…His aura was massive, and some demons couldn't sense it because of how powerful it was. So if it was that high…he was calling me. I'm really starting to hate that man.


	21. Captured and Released

**Word Count: **5080

* * *

**Chapter 21: Captured…and Released**

"Dammit, Toguro, let me go!" I yelled.

"She sounds…angry." The high voice was accompanied by a shrill voice, and I ground my teeth together. I had never liked that little bastard, but he was really starting to push my buttons. Oh, I'd just love to rip him limb from limb!

"Quiet. Ray is only staying with us for a brief time," Sakyo's smooth voice said.

"I still don't get it. Why do I have to stay here?" I asked. This time it was the younger Toguro brother that answered.

"I have already explained once, and that is all you need to know." Everything went dark and silent a moment later, and I let my head roll back. My arms and legs were tied to a rather comfy chair, and special wards had been placed over the chains. I couldn't use spirit or demon energy. I was simply…stuck. My eyes closed as my body sagged, and I thought back to how I had gotten in this position.

"_Alright, Toguro, call your demons off of me," I said as I stopped in front of the large man-turned-demon. He nodded his head, and the four demons who had been running after me simply disappeared. Just like that. I had killed demons with just the strength of my aura before, but I had never done it quite like that. His power had just simply brushed over me and killed the demons standing not three feet behind me._

"_You will come with me," Toguro said. Well, demanded._

"_You know, I'm really tired of this whole thing. I'm here for Yusuke, not to run to your every beck and call," I said and glared up at him. _

"_This is Yusuke's fight, not yours. I will not have you interfering," Toguro said. _

"_Interfering?"_

"_You cannot help the boy, you will only interfere. No one will interfere with __**my**__ fight." That was the first time I'd heard any kind of passion in his voice, and I blinked up at him in surprise. _

"_Well, how you do plan on stopping me from 'interfering'?" I asked. I only had time to see his giant fist headed my way, and I was chained to a chair the next time my eyes opened._

Speaking of which, my jaw is still sore. I'm a little embarrassed that only one hit took me out, but his punch was powered by some of his demonic energy. And I am in my human body, so I don't have anything to be too embarrassed about. All I know is this, the wait here is gonna kill me.

* * *

I blinked against the sudden light, and I barely suppressed the growl that tried to build. Sakyo sauntered into the room, and I glared up at him. I've been here for who-knows-how-long, and they didn't even bother to feed me! I know Sakyo is far from poor, so he could have at least brought me something to drink.

Sakyo settled into the chair across from mine and lit up a cigarette, and I continued to glare at him. He crossed one leg over the other, and I huffed out a breath to get a piece of hair out of my eyes. He smiled at me, and I resisted the urge to bare my teeth. Huh, who knew that going a few days without food would make me so feral?

"I trust that you are well, Lady Wolf?"

"That's Ray to you, and I'm doing lovely. How about letting me go now?" I asked.

"We will wait for Toguro's return. After that you shall be released. Don't worry, it shouldn't be too long now," Sakyo said.

"How long has it been?"

"Only a few days. You should be happy to know that Team Urameshi and Team Toguro will face each other in the finals tomorrow," Sakyo said.

"The finals?" Had I really missed everything? Damn it all!

"Yes, it should be quite the match."

"My team will win."

"You sound so confident. Someone of your age should know that humans are such fragile things. Are you sure that your little human will survive?" Sakyo's eyebrow raised at the question, and I kept my eyes locked on his.

"Yusuke is no ordinary human, as I'm sure you know by now," I said with a small smile. If Yusuke had made it all the way to the finals, then that was proof that he wasn't any ordinary human.

"We will soon see if he is strong enough to defeat me." I lifted my head at the sound of Toguro's voice, and the smell that wafted from him nearly paralyzed me. It couldn't be…

"Glad to see that you have returned to us, Toguro," Sakyo said.

"Is she…?"

"Yes." Sakyo looked over at me before glancing at Toguro, and he smiled a little.

"That's why you wanted me out of the way. You weren't worried about me interfering with Yusuke; you were worried about me interfering with Kai. So, tell me, are you glad to finally be rid of her? The last reminder of your once human life?"

I could feel the anger and grief swelling inside me, but there was nothing that could be done. I could attack Toguro as soon as I was freed, but what was the point? I'd spend years worrying about everyone here; wondering if they were dead or alive. No, I couldn't attack him. There was no guarantee that I would win anyway. I may be powerful, but everyone has their limits. That, and Kai had always known that it would end this way. She had confessed to me once, before I was banned, that she knew how her life would end. Toguro would be the one to finish her, and she had accepted that a long time ago.

"Don't talk about things you know nothing about," Toguro said. He was standing directly in front of me now, and I tipped my head back to look at him.

"She always knew that you'd be the one to end her life, and I always hoped that she was wrong. But I guess Kai was never wrong."

"She wasn't." One hand reached forward to undo the chains holding me down, and I sighed when I could finally move my limbs freely.

"Free to go?" I asked.

"Free to go." I slowly stood up from the chair and managed not to groan as blood flowed into my numb legs. I looked back up at Toguro and smiled.

"I would kill you, but I'll let Yusuke have your life. I think it's only fitting for him to be the one to do it," I whispered. Toguro didn't say anything, and neither of my two captors moved to stop me as I walked out of the room. I blinked in the sudden light and slowly started walking back towards the hotel.

I had been locked up in the stadium, but I had been too far away to hear any of the fights. Then again, I'm sure the room was warded against sounds and scents. The leaves crinkled under my feet as I walked through the woods, and I let my mind wander. I needed to make sense of everything that had happened.

I had been locked up for a few days; long enough for the guys to make it to the finals. Toguro had me locked up so I wouldn't interfere with his plans. His plans, obviously, were to kill Genkai. I had worried about those two meeting face-to-face, especially after I knew that the Masked Fighter was Genkai for a fact. So Kai was gone. I'm sure that Koenma would take care of her, and I always knew that she would die before me, but…

I reached up to wipe away my tears, and I lightly shook my head. I couldn't dwell on that, not right now. After everything was over, I could sit down and scream and cry to my heart's content. Or maybe Koenma would let me have a visitation? It'd be nice to say an actual goodbye. But I couldn't think about that now. I had to concentrate on _now_. I needed to find out if all of the guys were okay; if they made it to the finals in one piece.

"Well, I'll be! It's the little wolfie! Hi, wolfie! You smell a little off, but it's definitely you!" The loud yelling shocked me back into reality, and I stared up at the upside-down man. Flaming red hair fell down in front of me, and a pair of blue eyes were staring right at me.

"J-Jin?" I asked.

"Look, Toy, I found wolfie!" Jin yelled as he turned right-side-up. A pair of arms wrapped around my middle, trapping my arms at my sides, and my feet popped off the ground.

"I think you're squeezing too hard, Jin." I nodded my head in Touya's direction, and I was surprised to see the small smile on his face as Jin put me down. Jin stepped back until he was beside Touya and then he went back to floating in the air.

"What brings ya here?" Jin asked.

"I'm here with Team Urameshi. What are you two doing here?" I asked. Jin and Touya exchanged a quick glance, and I waited to see what they would say.

"Weeeeell…"

Apparently, they had joined the tournament with three other Shinobis in the hope of winning Hanging-Neck Island. They wanted the island so that they could finally be free; they didn't want to be Shinobis anymore. Not that I could blame them; I'm sure it must get tiring having to always take care of other people's problems. They made it past the first round but were defeated in the second round by Yusuke's team. Touya had actually been defeated by Kurama, whereas Jin had fought against Yusuke. A blushing Jin admitted that he had been defeated by Yusuke, but Yusuke was disqualified over something stupid.

Thankfully, they had both been to the other matches and quickly told me the basics of what had happened. Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara went up against Team Uratogi in the semifinals. Hiei defeated his first two opponents (the second one was a little more difficult apparently) and then Kurama stepped into the ring. Kurama was accidentally transformed back into his Yoko form, and I gasped as I thought of seeing Yoko once again. Kuwabara did fight, twice, but was somehow transported out of the ring, only to return later. Genkai, who randomly showed up, defeated the last two fighters.

"And that's it?" I asked.

"Team Urameshi has done very well. Most believe that they will win," Touya said quietly.

"They'll win fer sure!" Jin yelled.

"Of course they will! They're my team," I said with a smile.

"And how have you been since we saw you last?" Touya asked.

"No one's been tryin to kill ya?" Jin asked and cocked his head to the side.

"No one's tried to kill me lately," I said, which was mostly true.

"Tha's good!" I smiled up at the wind demon and then turned to look at Touya.

"What about you two? What will you do now?" Jin and Touya shared a look, and Jin hung back to let Touya answer.

"We are not really sure, but we won't return to being Shinobi. We wish to be free," Touya said. Jin nodded his head enthusiastically at this, and I laughed a little.

"I hope you both enjoy your newfound freedom. If you ever need anything, you can either find me in Demon World or somewhere around Yusuke here in the Human World," I said.

"I hope that we will see you again soon, Lady Ray," Touya said with a small bow.

"Yeah, see ya soon, wolfie!" Jin yelled.

"And I hope to see you both soon as well," I said with a bow of my own. As always, they were gone when I straightened. With that taken care of, I started back through the forest in hopes of getting to the hotel. I needed to find everyone and make sure they were alright.

The hotel came into sight soon enough, and I smiled a little at the sight of it. I'd be reunited with my guys soon and hopefully they'll all be in one piece. I took the stairs two at a time, and I ran into our room only to find it empty. Empty…of course! The final round is tomorrow, so they're probably all out training. I turned around without bothering to go any further into the room, and I ran all the way back outside. I used a little of my spirit energy to sense out the others, and I walked into the forest.

A little over an hour later, the sun was setting and the trees were finally thinning. I could feel Kuwabara and Kurama, so that's where I was headed. Hiei and Yusuke were further off. I stepped out into the small clearing and blinked at the two tall forms. Red hair, some long and dark and some short and light, swayed a little in the breeze. Sudden power washed over me, and I gasped quietly as a shot of light appeared in the sky. I knew that energy…it was Yusuke, but it wasn't all Yusuke. I could feel Genkai's unique energy signature, and my thoughts were confirmed.

I had been a little shocked to know that Toguro had killed Genkai. Kai was old, but she wasn't weak. However, if her power was now mixed with Yusuke's, then she had finally done it. She had told me, very briefly, about her desire to pass on her power. I had told her about how I had come into my elemental powers, and she had used that for the basis of her energy transfer. Another body could accept someone else's power. It would be painful, but it could be done.

If Yusuke's body had actually been able to handle the power transfer, then he was stronger than I had given him credit for. My body had only accepted weaker elemental powers; Genkai's power was stronger than all four of those powers combined. It was a miracle that he hadn't been ripped apart. My body was already aching slightly at the memory of that torture…

"Ray?" I looked away from the streak of light and into a pair of emerald green eyes. I smiled at my cousin and started walking forward again.

"Auntie Ray! Where have you been?" Kuwabara asked. I stopped in front of both of them and let Kuwabara wrap me up in his arms.

"Oh, just visiting old friends," I said with a pointed look at Kurama. Kurama knew everything about my time spent in the Human World, which meant he knew that I knew Toguro.

"I trust that you are well?" Kurama asked as Kuwabara put me down. I stepped into Kurama's arms and placed my chin on his shoulder. My face was buried in his hair, and I placed my lips near his ear.

"I'm fine…now. Toguro wanted to make sure that there wasn't any interference from me," I whispered. I pulled back and smiled, and Kurama slowly returned it.

"Wow, Auntie Ray, you look beat! Want me to walk you back to the hotel?" Kuwabara asked.

"I think I'd like that. Are you coming, Kurama?" I asked. Kurama shook his head at my question, and I nodded my head in understanding.

"I'll see you in the morning," he said quietly.

"See you in the morning. Come on, Kuwa, I'm starving," I said and looped my arm through his.

"Me too! You gonna cook us something good to eat?" Kuwabara asked.

"You bet! Whatcha want?"

"Anything you feel like cooking," Kuwabara said with a wide smile. I smiled up at him and kept walking.

* * *

"_Listen up, you mangy wolf!" I shook my head, or at least I think I did. Can a person shake their head when they're asleep? What's the appropriate thing to do?_

"_Kai? Is that you? Am I having one of those dream visitation things?" I asked. _

"_Would you shut up? This is important!" I groaned, and I knew that it was really a groan because I could hear it. _

"_Okay, I'm listening. What do you need to tell me?" _

"_Yusuke still hasn't accessed his true potential. You know that, don't you?"_

"_Well, in case you didn't notice, I've missed all the fights except for the first one. But…yeah. I had a feeling that he hadn't come to his full power yet. Won't that change now that you've given him your power?"_

"_I'm afraid not. The dimwit is too stubborn, and it's going to take something drastic for him to release it. That's why I'm here. You cannot interfere, understand?"_

"_You're not going to chain me to a chair too, are you?"_

"_What?" For the first time, I could see the person I was talking to. A shape was formed in the darkness, and I looked into a pair of honey brown eyes. Her long pink hair was in a braid, and I realized that she sounded like she had the first time I met her. _

"_Toguro didn't want me to interfere, so he chained me to a chair for a few days. Honestly, all he had to do was ask," I said with a shrug. At least, I think it was a shrug…Wait, I'm getting off topic again. Focus!_

"_Would you have interfered?" Kai asked. _

"_Yeah, probably. But it's only because I didn't want you to go," I said as I stared at her. _

"_Well, I'm not gonna stay this way, if that eases your conscience any."_

"_It does! Oh, Kai, that's great! The others are—"_

"_You can't tell anyone!" Kai yelled, cutting me off._

"_Right, of course. Okay, I won't tell. Now, what am I not supposed to interfere in?"_

"_In anything. You can't interfere with any of the fights. I'd actually prefer for you to sit somewhere away from the others. Ask Koenma if you can sit in his special box," Kai said with a stern look in her eyes. An argument was on the tip of my tongue, but I kept it to myself. Kai was obviously serious, and I knew that she had a very good point. If I was that far away, I'd be least likely to lose my head and interfere. _

"_Alright, Kai, I'll do it. For you."_

"_Thank you, Ray."_

"_Anytime. I'll be waiting to see you again."_

"_As will I. Goodbye." Kai disappeared, and I felt my little dream world disappear…_

I could hear the muffled sounds of Yusuke's and Kuwabara's snoring through the wall, and I knew that Kurama was now lying in his own bed. I sighed a little as I rolled into a sitting position, and I pushed my hair out of face. It took me only a minute to pull on a pair of skintight black pants and a floppy light gray turtleneck sweater. My boots went on next, and I quickly brushed out my hair. My demon appearance was one thing I sorely missed. I missed being able to run around half-dressed, and I wanted to do nothing more than put my hair up into a ponytail. Wait...I could! I put my light brown hair into a high ponytail and let my left-bangs hang in front of my face.

I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and decided that breakfast could wait. My stomach was twisted into knots, so I knew I wouldn't be able to keep anything down. I tapped my fingers against the countertop and thought back to last night. Kuwabara had walked me back to the hotel, and I had cooked us each a big, juicy steak. After we were both filled, he ventured back outside to do some last-minute training. I took a long, hot shower and fell into bed. I drifted off with Yusuke's immense energy washing over me in waves, and I'd had a peaceful sleep until Kai woke me up.

I pushed my thoughts away from Kai and walked into the living room. I went straight to the window, which covered the whole back wall. I could see a small black dot sitting out on the small cliff behind the hotel, and I smiled. There was no telling what today would bring, so I'd had better annoy my little demon while I still had the chance. I used the elevator to get downstairs, and I ran around the side of the hotel.

Hiei was sitting cross-legged on the ground and facing towards the sea. I saw his back stiffen as I got closer, but he never stood up. I stopped right beside him and after a moment's hesitation, I lowered myself to the ground next to him. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye, but he never said anything. He just pulled out a long white bandage and started the process of wrapping his arm.

"Here, let me help," I said and reached forward. He pushed my hands away, and I sighed a little. Stupid, stubborn, little—

"I can do it without your help," he said stiffly.

"It'll get done faster if I do it, because I have two hands to do it with. Stop being such a baby and sit still," I said and pushed his hand out of way. I started weaving the bandage between each of his fingers, and my sigh this time was out of happiness instead of exasperation.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I thought that was obvious by now?" He groaned a little, but I don't know if that was because of my answer or the fact that I was now wrapping his burned arm.

"You're incredibly annoying, even more so than most humans," he said.

"Yeah, I'm just special like that. Now quit squirming, I'm trying to get this as tight as possible," I said and pulled the bandage around again. He made a small noise in his throat, and I thought he'd go silent after that.

"You were gone," he said in that bored tone of his.

"I was."

"Where were you?" I could tell him the same thing I'd told Kurama and Kuwabara, or I could tell him the truth.

"Toguro chained me to a chair for a few days, just to keep me out of the way," I said in a calm voice. I tied the bandage at the top and ran my hands over his now-wrapped arm.

"Why would he be worried about you?" I finished checking his arm for snags, and I straightened my back to look at him.

"I'm not as stupid as I act, believe it or not. Pass me those bands, would you?" I asked and held my hand out. Two cold bands were placed in my palm a second later, and I looked into Hiei's confused red eyes.

"How'd you know what they were?" His tone was definitely suspicious, but I just shrugged it off.

"I just told you that I wasn't actually stupid. Now, hold still a second," I whispered. I placed the first band high up on his bicep, and I waited for the band to settle down before grabbing the second one.

"Put it close to my wrist," he said. I nodded my head and placed it over his wrist.

"Restriction bands…great idea. Go ahead and hand over those wards. Might as well finish everything now," I said.

"I can do those," he said sharply.

"Nonsense. The whole point of all this is to keep the others from knowing your power, right? If you use your energy to place the wards, they'll still be able to feel a little bit of your energy leaking out. If I do it, they won't be able to feel anything," I said and reached around him to grab the wards. They were sitting on the ground next to him, and I heard him growl lightly as I picked them up. He didn't say anything though, so he must have realized that I was right.

"How did you learn all of this?" Hiei asked after I placed the last ward on. The air around us had cackled slightly as I used my spirit energy to place the wards on his arm, but I'm guessing the dragon just under the bandages didn't hate my energy too much.

"I'm over five hundred years old. I've learned a few things over the years," I said and smiled at him. His dark red eyes narrowed at me, but I didn't care. I couldn't remember the last time I'd felt so at peace, but I knew that it was time for me to leave. I needed to go find Koenma.

"You should go," Hiei said.

"I am," I said and raised onto my knees. I started to get up, but I changed my mind. I moved behind him and draped my arms across his shoulders. My hands rested at the top of his chest, and I nuzzled my cheek against the side of his neck.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled. I smiled a little and nuzzled against him a bit more.

"You're young right now, Hiei, but that's okay. For you, I'm willing to wait. You're only a few years away from your maturity, I can smell it. And when it comes, you'll finally understand. All you'll be able to think about is my scent, my voice, my touch…So try not to die today," I whispered into his ear. My lips brushed against the side of his neck, and I was running back towards the hotel a second later.

My heart slowed down as I walked down the third floor hallway, but I walked right past our hotel room. I went to the girls' room instead because if anyone knew where Koenma was, it'd be Botan. She quietly called for me to come in, and I looked around the room that was nearly identical to ours. Botan was dressed in her traditional pink kimono, and her blue hair was up in the usual ponytail. Her sad pink eyes looked over at me, and she smiled softly.

"Hi, Botan. Are you okay?" I asked as I walked towards her.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was looking for Koenma. Do you know where I can find him?"

"He'll be here in a few minutes. Would you mind waking the others for me?"

"Yeah, no problem. Give a shout when he gets here," I said and walked off. I opened the door to the first bedroom and looked around. One of the beds was already made, and I could see just the top of Shizuru's head in the other one. I quickly walked over to her and shook her shoulder. Sleepy brown eyes looked up at me, and I smiled at the young woman.

"What are you doing here?" Shizuru asked.

"I'm doing great actually, thanks for asking," I said as I stepped back. Shizuru threw her legs over the side of the bed, and she chuckled quietly at my sarcastic tone.

"So, I guess you're okay? You disappeared for a few days," Shizuru said.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Nothing to worry about. Now, time to get up and face a new day!" I yelled. Shizuru glared up at me, and I watched as she walked over to a small pile of clothes.

"Give me a second to get dressed and we'll go wake up Keiko and Yukina," Shizuru said.

"I can't wait to meet Yukina! I've heard so much about her from Kuwabara," I said with a small smile. Jin and Touya had told me about the ice demon's sudden appearance, and I knew that without her Kuwabara never would have won the last match against Team Masho.

"Alright, let's go," Shizuru said. We went into the bedroom next door, and Shizuru walked over to Keiko's bed. I went to the bed on the other side of the room, and I smiled at the sight of the little ice demon. Mint-green hair was pulled into a low ponytail, and she slept in a little ball. I reached out to lightly touch her shoulder, and she shifted a little.

"Yukina, wake up," I said quietly. Her eyes fluttered open, and she peered up at me. My breath caught in my throat as her eyes met mine, and I nearly fell backwards. Her eyes were ruby red, and I'd know those eyes anywhere. They were Hiei's eyes, but how could she…?

"Good morning. Do I know you?" Her voice was quiet and soft, and the sound of it instantly relaxed me. I smiled down at the small ice demon and shook my head.

"My name is Ray, and I'm afraid we've never met. I'm glad that we're finally meeting though. I've heard a lot about you," I said. The demon was now sitting up, and she smiled at me.

"I have heard a lot about you as well. Kazuma and his friends were worried about you," she said.

"Yeah, overprotective guys tend to worry too much. Well, I'll leave you to get dressed," I said. She nodded her head, and I waved at Keiko before walking out.

"Oh! Ray! Koenma just walked out!" Botan suddenly yelled. I ran by her and Shizuru, and I stumbled a little as I ran into the hallway. I could see Koenma and Jorge, and I hurried to catch up with them.

"Koenma, sir!" He turned around to look at me, and he floated up so that we were eye-level.

"Ray! Just where have you been?" he yelled.

"I was a little…tied up. I would have been back sooner, but I am not allowed to access any demon energy," I said and gave him a pointed look.

"Yes…well…what can I do for you?" he asked quickly.

"I…uh…don't think it's a good idea for me to be close to the matches, for obvious reasons. I was wondering if I could have access to your personal box?"

"Yes, of course. I'm afraid you'll be alone though," he said while going through his robes.

"Alone? What about you?" I asked. He pushed something into my hand, and I grabbed the piece of paper quickly.

"I'm afraid I'll be busy. Goodbye!" Koenma yelled. I waved goodbye to Jorge, who waved back before running after the fast-moving Koenma. I shrugged a little and looked down at my hand. A ticket. Huh. I guess I'd better get going. I didn't want to miss today's matches.

* * *

**Original Ending Note: **And that's the end of this chapter! I know some parts probably seemed rushed, but that's the way I wanted it. I didn't want to draw out Ray's "imprisonment" because it would have been way too boring. That and I really wanted to write the Ray/Hiei scene. I mean, it _is_ a Hiei story after all.

The next chapter should be the end of the Dark Tournament, but no promises. I've written the first paragraph for it, but I'm not sure what all I'm going to do. I'm going to try not to draw out the matches though. I'll probably just give a brief description. Well, I'm off to bed now. G'night!


	22. It's Just So Cliché!

**Word Count: **3395

* * *

**Chapter 22: It's Just So Cliché!**

I settled into the massive chair and sighed. Koenma's box did have a phenomenal view, but I was going to miss being right at the ring. Here the only thing I could really hear was the sound of Koto's voice, who had apparently been reassigned away from the ring. She was sitting just on the other side of the wall, but she was still announcing. Another demon, Juri, was the new official announcer. Meh, I liked Koto better. She was born to be an announcer.

The two teams finally emerged, and I could hear the demons below yelling. Insults at Team Urameshi and praises for Team Toguro. Ugh, stupid demons. Haven't they learned by now that Yusuke's team can defeat all impossible odds? There was a brief pause when both teams were revealed to be short a member, but it was taken care of relatively quickly. Sakyo joined Toguro's side (I'm hoping that he gets damaged at some point), and I nearly fell out of my chair when Koenma showed up for Yusuke's team. Not because he was there, because I was sure that he'd never have to fight. No, what surprised me was what he looked like. I hadn't seen Koenma's teenage form since our very first meeting, and he looked so much better now.

The first match was quickly decided, and I watched as Karasu and Kurama stepped into the ring. Kuwabara had briefly told me about Suzuka, I mean, the Beautiful Suzuka giving him and Kurama a few items to help them in their upcoming matches. Kurama had been given something to drink that would transform him into Yoko, and I wondered if I would get to see my fox cousin today. Kuwabara was given the hilt of a sword, and he said he didn't know what it would do.

The match began, and I leaned forward in my chair to watch. At first, it didn't look like anyone was going to get the upper hand. Kurama would use some kind of attack, Karasu would blow up said-attack, and they'd start all over again. Then Kurama got hit, twice, and I flinched in my seat. Kurama was strong though, so I knew he could take it. Then came the big bomb, and I muffled my scream as the spot where Kurama had been standing was completely covered by smoke.

It wasn't over though, not by a long shot. I felt the swelling energy coming from below, and I saw the dark gray smoke from the explosion turn a silvery white. My face was nearly pressed against the glass, and I smiled as I finally saw Yoko. I hadn't seen him in a little over eighty years, and it was wonderful being able to see his long silver hair, his fox ears, and that long tail. Not that I didn't love his human appearance. They were both my Kurama, but it didn't make things any less exciting. If anyone could make Karasu hurt, it was Yoko.

From then on, Yoko reigned. Karasu was the one on the run, and I laughed a little at the complete one-eighty. Karasu should have known not to corner a fox… Just when it looked like everything was over and Karasu was going to be eaten by Kurama's plants, everything changed again. The plants exploded, and Karasu suddenly turned blonde. I think it had something to do with him losing his mask… Ah, yes…The Quest class was a powerful class of demons, but they were also highly annoying. Moments after his transformation, Karasu detonated and a large explosion shook the entire stadium. A large portion of the audience was killed, but Kurama was still alive. And back in his human form.

Kurama's energy was too low for him to even create his rose whip, and I watched as he suddenly flew at Karasu. Kurama never really was the type to fight someone in hand-to-hand combat, so it was something that I had rarely seen. He pulled back a minute later, and Karasu removed a small seed from his chest. But Kurama would have known that Karasu would feel the seed, so he had to have something else planned. The only question was, what?

I barely breathed for the next few minutes, and I flinched every time a bomb came into contact with Kurama's human body. My nails dug into my palms as I forced myself to stay still, and I refused to blink. I needed to see that he was still alive…He had to stay alive…It was horrible. I had seen a lot of blood before, but I had never seen so much of _his_ blood. It was as if it were my blood flowing out of his body, which was technically true. Kurama was my cousin, blood of my blood, and it was killing me to see him this way.

"Please, Kurama, just get up," I whispered. His plant was still feeding on the definitely dead Karasu, but Kurama was still laying on the blood-covered ground. He had used his life energy to summon the plant, but he couldn't have used it all. Then, finally, he moved. He slowly picked himself up, and I released a large sigh. He was alive. I heard Juri talking about how he lost, but I honestly didn't care. He was alive! And Karasu was dead. The win could still be ours…

I slumped back into the chair and wiped at my wet cheeks. Huh, I wonder when I had started crying. Not that it really mattered. Kurama was alive; that was what mattered. I stayed back in the chair as the next opponents stepped forward, and I groaned aloud this time. Of course, Hiei just had to take on the giant Bui. I knew that this match was going to turn me into a nervous wreck. If anything happened to Hiei…I don't know what I'd do. Would I even survive if he died? We weren't completely bonded, but the feeling was so much stronger for me than it was for him…

I stayed curled up in the chair as the match began, and I felt an eerie calm settle over me. It was almost like what was happening was just a dream and I was stuck in some kind of a daze. At first they seemed evenly matched, and then they each removed their bindings. Bui went first, and I was shocked at what he really looked like. Well, as shocked as I could be in my dreamy state. I had been expecting a monster, but he looked…quiet nice. If I hadn't already found my soulmate, I probably would have drooled at the sight of him. The two fought for a minute, and then Hiei removed the bandage I had put on him just this morning. Hiei was going to release the dragon, and I rested my chin on my knees to watch.

Just the power used to summon the dragon was enough to send goosebumps all across my body, and I actually shuddered as the dragon was released. My limbs began tingling as Bui held off the dragon, but he was still being pushed around the stadium. The stadium was crumbling under the attack, and some of the weaker demons in the crowd were being disintegrated by the dragon's power. My dreamy feeling was slowly disappearing, and I jumped from the chair as Bui sent the dragon back at Hiei.

"NO!" My voice cracked under the pressure of my scream as Hiei was engulfed by the dragon, and I felt my tears this time as they traveled down my cheeks. But Hiei wouldn't be dead…I'd feel it if he were, wouldn't I? My entire body was tense, but I still felt okay. Well, okay wasn't the proper word, but I still felt _here_. If Hiei had been killed, I would have felt it. So if he wasn't dead, where was he?

My eyes scanned the whole arena, but I couldn't see him. Bui was now standing in the ring, or what was left of it. Movement just behind the nine-foot warrior caught my attention, and I let out a loud _whoop!_ as Hiei emerged. I could feel his energy from where I was standing, and I knew what had happened. He had consumed the dragon, which technically made _**him**_ the dragon. It was something that had never been done before, and I was proud of him. Insanely proud. I knew the fight wasn't over yet though, and I relaxed back onto my heels to see how this match would end.

Bui relentlessly attacked Hiei, but it made no difference. Hiei didn't have a single scratch on him, which seemed to only infuriate Bui further. It didn't matter though because Hiei won in the end. I was almost certain that Hiei was going to kill him, but he surprised me by walking away. Bui was counted out, and Hiei returned to the ring just in time and was declared the winner. He jumped out of the ring and walked back to the others, and I smiled a little as he passed out. The past match had taken a lot out of him, and I knew that he needed the rest.

Koto announced that the round would be postponed until there was a new ring, and I jumped out of my seat with a smile. I was out of the room in seconds, but I slowed down when I got into the hallway. I took my time getting to the locker rooms, and I met up with the guys just as they were coming around the corner. Yusuke was carrying Hiei over his shoulder, and Kuwabara was helping Kurama walk.

"Auntie Ray! It's about time you showed up again!" Yusuke yelled. He was smiling, which I took as a good sign, and I smiled back.

"Like I'd miss this match," I said and walked to Kurama's side. He slipped his arm around my shoulders, and I braced myself to accept his weight.

"I'm assuming that you've been watching?" Kurama asked quietly. We were inside the locker room now, and I eased Kurama down onto the bench.

"You would assume correctly, and I have the best seat in the stadium," I said as I backed away from him. I made sure he could hold himself up, and then I walked over to where Hiei was laying. I eased myself onto the ground beside him and looked around the room.

"So, where have you been hiding?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, Ray, where have you been hiding?" Koenma added.

"Oh, I've been around. Sorry for missing the other matches," I said with a look in Yusuke's direction.

"Nah, it's cool. You're back now, that's all that counts," he said. I nodded my head at his words and then returned my attention to Hiei's sleeping figure. He looked so peaceful in sleep, and it was nice to look at him without hearing an insult. I heard the girls come in behind me, but I didn't hear what they were saying. I was too focused on Hiei's face. Kurama had told me a little about his past, and I suddenly remembered Kurama telling me about Hiei's…parentage. He had been born to an ice demon, which was rare. Ice demons only gave birth to females, unless they had been with a male. Add to the fact that he was a fire demon, and it wasn't a surprise that they had casted him out. Honestly, those frigid females are completely brainless. But I'm getting off track, if Hiei had been born to an ice demon, then Yukina had to be his sister. His twin sister, by the looks of it.

My thoughts were abruptly cut off as the building shook, and a loud booming noise could be heard from outside. Everyone in the room stiffened, and Kurama's green eyes connected with mine. I nodded my head, and the others soon disappeared. I slowly stood up from the floor and walked over to the window. I couldn't really see what was happening, but I knew that I'd find out soon enough. I don't know how much time had passed when I finally heard footsteps, and I turned around to ask what the noise had been. The person standing in the doorway wasn't someone I knew though.

The demon looked to be a little over eight feet tall, and he was wide enough to fill the entire doorway. His skin was a pale gray color, and large black eyes surveyed the room. His eyes passed over me as if I were nothing, and he stepped into the room. A large flat tongue licked at his thin lips as he stepped closer to Hiei, and I felt something hot trace down my spine.

"I suggest you leave," I said as I moved back to Hiei's side. The demon looked down at me, and I moved so that I was standing between him and Hiei.

"Get out of my way, human. I'll spare you, but that demon will die," the large demon growled.

"You'd kill him while he was unconscious? Sounds pretty cowardly to me," I said and bent my knees. My mind was screaming for me to think this through, but a more primal side of me was demanding that I protect the demon lying unconscious just behind me.

"The traitor doesn't deserve an honorable death! Step aside, human! The demon dies…now!" The demon moved forward as if to attack, and I moved without thinking. Then again, fighting was more of an instinct. My fist, my light blue fist, slammed into the demon's massive chest. I felt the bones of my hand shifting and sliding over one another, and the hard plane's of the demon's chest burned under my charged fist. His mouth opened in a scream, and he flew backwards. He went out of the doorway and slammed into the wall on the opposite side of the hallway.

"Oh, Ray…" I straightened from my fighting stance and looked to see Koenma standing in the hallway. Jorge was standing just behind him, and they were both looking at the unconscious demon.

"Koenma, sir, I…"

"I'm sorry, Ray, you know the rules."

"No! Not yet! You can't send me back, not until I know—"

"I will allow you to remain until the end of the tournament, but I can't do anything more than that. Meet me in my box in a few minutes. Jorge! Pick up this idiot. We'll go find somewhere to dump him." Koenma turned around, and Jorge managed to pick up the large demon. I watched as they slowly disappeared, and I turned to stare down at Hiei. He was still sleeping peacefully, unaware of everything that had just happened.

"Ray, what happened?"

"Hmm?"

"I just passed Koenma and Jorge, who was carrying an unconscious demon. Ray, please, don't tell me…" I turned around to see Kurama in the doorway, and I quickly avoided his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kurama, but don't worry. Koenma's going to let me see the end of the round, but I'll have to leave after that."

"For how long?"

"Ten years." I hadn't attacked in self-defense, and Koenma knew that. The demon had clearly told me to get out of the way, but I couldn't.

"What happened, Ray?" Kurama whispered. He was standing right in front of me now, and I let him tip my face up. My eyes connected with his, and I felt that hot feeling take over my body again.

"It just doesn't make any sense, Kurama! Toguro chained me to a chair for days, and I didn't lose control then! I didn't even lose control when he told me that Kai was dead! I watched you almost get killed, and I still didn't lose my head!"

"Ray, what are you talking about?"

"It's just so cliché! He's my soulmate, so now I'm automatically completely controlled by him! Tell me, how can one being have so much power over me?" Kurama must have noticed the desperation in my eyes because he wrapped his arms around my shaking body and jerked me to him.

"It's all very simple, Ray. You love him, unconditionally. You would do anything to keep him safe and make him happy. There is nothing wrong with this situation, even if it is terribly clichéd," Kurama whispered.

"I just…I didn't want to leave so soon," I said and clung to him tighter.

"Don't worry, everything will work out." I pulled back but kept my grip on his shirt.

"Will you tell the others I said goodbye? After the tournament, that is," I said.

"Of course. Are you feeling alright now?"

"No, but I'm in control of myself again." Kurama nodded his head and released me, and I took a few steps back. The back of my thighs touched the table, and I turned around to look at Hiei.

"It was Toguro, by the way. He carried in the ring from the old stadium," Kurama whispered.

"For some reason, I'm not that surprised. He's really eager to fight Yusuke. Now, I have to go. Koenma's expecting me," I said quickly. I ran my fingers through Hiei's hair, something I'd never had the pleasure of doing, and leaned down. Someone had wrapped a white headband around his Jagan eye, and I lightly kissed his forehead. Being away from him was going to kill me; I could already feel it.

"Take care of yourself, cousin mine," Kurama said as I gave him another hug.

"I will if you do the same, cousin mine," I replied and stepped away. He gave me one last sad smile, and I walked around him. I ran down the hallways this time, and I reached Koenma's private box within minutes. He was already standing there, still in his teenage form, and I walked forward.

"Ray…"

"I have to say, sir, this form definitely suits you better," I said and smiled up at him.

"Yes, well…"

"Do the others know why you have to stay in your toddler form?"

"No, and I would like it if you would stop changing the subject."

"Okay, fine, I'm listening."

"Your ban will last for ten years this time, because you used violence without the excuse of self-defense. You only used your spirit energy, so the ban will not be permanent. You are to return to Demon World immediately following the end of this tournament. You will be allowed to return in February of 2000. Understood?"

"Understood, sir," I said with a small bow of my head.

"There is one more thing," Koenma said.

"One more thing?" I asked and looked up at him. He pulled something out of his robes, and I stared at the glowing pieces of metal in his hands.

"Is that really necessary, sir?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Ray, but it has to be done. You can portal yourself to the Demon World, and these will disappear immediately upon your arrival," Koenma said.

"Okay, but can you do me a favor first?"

"Depends on the favor."

"Abuse your power and portal to my room to grab the giant black duffel bag. It's stuff I wanted to take back with me to Demon World," I said with a small shrug. Koenma nodded his head, and moments later the giant bag was at my feet. I held my arms out, and I ignored the sad look in Koenma's eyes. It had to be done.

"There, I'm finished," he said. I looked down at the glowing metal cuffs and sighed. A large chain connected the cuffs, and I shook my head. Nothing makes a person feel more like a criminal than a pair of handcuffs.

"You'd better get back to the others, Koenma, and don't mention this to them. They've got more important things to worry about," I said.

"Yes, of course. I'll see you later, Ray," Koenma said. He stopped long enough to bend down and kiss my cheek, and I watched him walk out of the room. I waited until the door had closed solidly behind him (I even heard a lock click in place) and then walked over to the chair. I pulled the bag along with me, and I fell into the chair with a sigh.

It was time to see who would be the ultimate winner, and then I was going back to the Demon World.

* * *

**Original Ending Note: **Hmm…this one wasn't as long as the others. The next one's a little longer, and it will be the end of the Dark Tournament. If anyone's wondering if this story is going to stop at the end of the anime, it's not. Most of my ideas are for _after_ the "Three Kings" arc. I loved those episodes, but only because they featured three of my fave demons. The ending wasn't the best though because it left way too many questions. So, this story will continue from there and it won't be what was expected (obviously). So, no worries. This story is going to be a looong one. Which reminds me, if anyone has a problem with the long chapters, let me know and I'll cut them down a little bit.


	23. Goodbye, Human World

**Word Count: **4015

* * *

**Chapter 23: Goodbye, Human World**

After what felt like forever, Koto announced that the tournament was ready to begin (again). I stayed curled up in my chair as the third match began, and I can honestly say that it was awful to watch. Every time that it looked like Kuwabara had won, the freaky little elder Toguro would pull himself back together and attack Kuwabara again. And that awful puppet show…I wanted to kill him for the things he'd said about Genkai. I couldn't though, mainly since I was currently handcuffed, and this was Kuwabara's fight. I had to wonder though, how could Kuwabara defeat him when his organs were constantly moving out of harm's way?

My question was answered soon enough. Kuwabara cut into him once again, but he didn't stop there. His spirit sword changed into a flyswatter, and the elder Toguro was smashed into oblivion. Juri declared Kuwabara as the winner, and I watched as the tall teen left the ring. The first thing he did was hit Yusuke right in the face, and I felt my eyebrows pull together in confusion. Why would he…? Oh, yeah…No one had told him about Genkai, and he'd had to learn about her death from that creep. I'm sure Kuwabara felt betrayed, but it wasn't Yusuke's fault this time. I don't believe Yusuke told anyone about her passing.

Kuwabara backed up, and I waited to see what would happen next. The next fight had to be Yusuke against Toguro, and I knew that it was going to be one explosive match. Yusuke walked towards the ring, but it was Sakyo that stepped up. He took the mic, and I listened carefully as he wagered his life on Toguro's win. Koenma did the same for Yusuke, and there was a ten minute break to let the committee decide. Ten minutes of sitting around and doing nothing…Well, looking at the glowing bands around my wrists were fun to look at. The chain was long enough to give me a lot of movement, and I went through my duffel bag one more time. Underclothes (demons don't like panties for some reason…), black cotton shorts, and black sports bras. Well, there was a little color mixed in with the black, but not much.

The committee finally ruled in favor of Sakyo's proposal, and Yusuke and Toguro stepped into the ring. Then, like something out of a bad horror movie, the elder Toguro reappeared. Can the man seriously not die? He said something, and I'm sure it was nothing good judging by the looks on everyone's faces. I'm assuming it was something about Kai as well, because it was enough to piss the younger Toguro off. The younger Toguro quickly got rid of his elder brother, and I smiled as the slimy little man disappeared. I really hated that guy… I curled my legs up and pressed them to my chest, and I waited for the final match to begin.

Toguro started with just eighty percent of his power, but it was more than enough to melt the flesh from the weaker demons' bones. Koenma and Puu (Yusuke's adorable little spirit beast) both erected barriers to protect the people around them, and I sighed a little in relief. This was definitely going to be…interesting and very nerve-wracking.

Yusuke attacked first, and I went into another daze after that. I could clearly see everything that was happening, but that didn't make it any easier to watch. Yusuke would hit, Toguro would hit…It was like one giant pain-cycle, which I guess is what it really was. Sometimes they attacked with their fists or feet, and sometimes they attacked with their energy. The ring completely disappeared under Toguro's fist, and Yusuke fired his spirit gun for the first time. Toguro's body cleared a path through one of the stadium walls and took out a large portion of the forest. Something told me that this wasn't quite the end though…

Unfortunately, I was right. Toguro came back without a scratch, and a few minutes later Yusuke revealed a surprise of his own. He had been wearing spirit cuffs, probably from Genkai, which greatly reduced his spiritual power. They made him stronger though because he had to constantly be strong enough to just move. It was all incredible, really. Then it was Toguro's turn, and I shuddered as he finally reached one hundred percent of his power. Yusuke's power had felt like a refreshing breeze, and Toguro's felt like being trapped in the darkest corners of Hell.

Toguro didn't look even remotely human; he looked like a monster. From then on, it was Toguro's match. I wanted to scream every time Yusuke was hit, but I forced myself to remain still. Eventually Toguro started attacking the crowd, probably in an attempt to rile Yusuke up. His body devoured the souls of the audience, and I watched as the frightened demons tried to run but were stopped by a large stone wall. I'm guessing it was Sakyo's doing, since the wall appeared after he pushed some kind of button. A few demons tried to attack Toguro, but their efforts were in vain. He killed them easily and devoured their souls as well. The fight continued from there, and I flinched every time Yusuke was hit. How much more could he take? Even I could admit that he was insanely strong, but he was still only human. His body could only take so much before…before…

NO! Yusuke had to win! There had to be a way! Genkai's voice rang out a moment later, and I sat in stunned silence as what she said began to sink in. I couldn't see anything for a few moments as I thought back to our conversation; the one we'd had in my dream after her death. The one we'd had earlier this morning…So much had happened since then…Wait, I needed to focus! What had she said?

"_The dimwit is too stubborn, and it's going to take something drastic for him to release it. That's why I'm here. You cannot interfere, understand?"_

Something drastic, that's what she had said. It would take something drastic for Yusuke to release his full power. She couldn't have meant that though, could she? I knew Genkai wasn't a cuddly type of person, but even she wouldn't go that far, would she? I knew the answer though. She would, because Genkai had always thought on a much larger scale. One life could be sacrificed if it was to save a greater number of people. It was something that she believed in.

Genkai, who had possessed Puu, told Toguro to kill one of Yusuke's friends. It was the only way to bring down Yusuke's inner wall; the only for him to reach his full power. Puu flew back to his previous location, and Toguro turned to look at Yusuke's friends. He couldn't…no, he most definitely would. I saw his lips form a name and one finger pointed, and my limbs unlocked as I flew from the chair.

"Kuwabara, NO!" The handcuffs on my wrists tightened painfully as my energy fought to get free, but there was nothing I could do. It was up to Yusuke…He tried to stop Toguro, but it was useless. Kuwabara charged, and I screamed as Toguro's hand disappeared inside his chest. Kuwabara was…gone. My eyes closed as a howl built in my throat, but I bit my lip to keep silent.

A new energy washed over me, and I nearly cried at the overwhelming feeling. Of course, Genkai had been right. Kuwabara's death was too much for Yusuke, and the wall between him and his emotions was gone. I could feel everything he felt through his aura, and the pain...Yusuke was still a boy, and he should have never felt this kind of pain. It just wasn't right, but life never had been fair, especially not for him.

When I finally reopened my eyes, Toguro and Yusuke were facing each other. Toguro had powered up once again so that he was at his actual one hundred percent, and Yusuke was creating the largest spirit gun blast I had ever seen. The power radiating off of him was immense, and I hadn't felt power quite that strong since Raizen fought against Zuri. Yes, this would be the end. After this final blast, there would be a winner.

Toguro managed to hold his ground against the giant ball of spirit energy, even after Yusuke dropped to his knees. I could see Toguro struggling, and I could even see the random spurts of blood as his body split apart under the pressure. He couldn't keep holding it…he just couldn't, could he? Yusuke's blast disappeared, and Yusuke fell to the ground. Toguro stood up, still smoking, and took a few steps forward. Something wasn't quite right though…Toguro's body was slowly…cracking. His body splintered and fell apart, and a much smaller Toguro fell to the ground. A few moments later his body ceased to exist, and Yusuke was standing. Yusuke was…standing! He was okay!

Juri and Koto announced the winners of the Dark Tournament, and I felt tears of relief wash over my face. It was finally over. The others rushed to Yusuke, and it nearly broke my heart to see the tears falling from his eyes. Then something amazing happened…Kuwabara stood up! He was alive! Toguro hadn't killed him!

"They're all alive!" I yelled as I spun around in circles. My heart felt completely free, and I just wanted to dance and celebrate. Of course, something just had to ruin my good mood. A large tremor shook the stadium, and I fell sideways into the chair. What in the…? I could see Sakyo standing below and holding something, and an icy fear shot down my spine. The robotic voice over the loudspeaker only confirmed my fears.

"Stadium detonation now commencing. Fifteen minutes." Fifteen minutes until everything blew, huh? I stayed sprawled in the chair as I tried to think, and I knew that my time was limited. My thoughts kept going in circles because I only had two options.

I could return straight to Demon World, which was what I was supposed to do. My second option was to find a way to make sure that everyone escaped, which was what I wasn't allowed to do. Oh, decisions…decisions…I needed to make sure that everyone made it out alive; that was the reason I had been allowed to stay as long as I had, wasn't it? To make sure everyone I cared about was alive, right? Wouldn't that defeat the purpose if I left now without knowing if they made it out before the stadium collapsed?

"Stadium detonation, five minutes."

"Yep, I'm staying for a few extra minutes," I said and jumped up. The strap of my duffel bag went through the chain linking my wrists together, and it settled against my back as I concentrated. The next time I opened my eyes, I was standing just on the other side of a giant wall. I could hear people on the other side, and there were footsteps just behind me.

"Ray! What're you doing 'ere?" I turned around to see Chu, and Rinku was sitting on one broad shoulder. Jin and Touya were right behind him, and I smiled as I looked up at them.

"Making a hole. Care to help me?" I asked as I stepped back. Chu smirked down at me, and we both raised our spirit energy at the same time.

"So, what are ya doin' after this, love?" Chu asked.

"I'm going back to Demon World," I said as our energies flew forward, "See yall later!"

I heard the giant mass of stone crumbling as I disappeared, but I didn't go to Demon World. Not yet. I ducked behind a tree and watched as what was left of the audience came running. I could only see dots for now, and I shivered a little as I heard the stadium explode. I waited until I could hear voices, and I smiled. It was the last time I'd get to hear them for a while, so I held onto the moment while I could. I knew they were all still grieving over Genkai's death, but it wouldn't be for long. Genkai would be reunited with them soon, and everything would be okay again.

"It's done! We finished it, Genkai!" Yusuke called out. I knew that wherever Genkai was, she'd heard it. And I knew that she was proud of her favorite dimwit, even if she wouldn't admit it. It was all over now, and I had no reason to linger. I had to return to Demon World…

I stepped out from behind the tree and looked down at the small crowd of people. A twig broke under my foot, and I saw a few startled eyes look up at me. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the girls all looked happy to see me, but I'm sure that's because they had been worried about me getting out. Hiei looked impassive, Kurama looked confused, and Koenma looked…enraged.

"RAY!" I held my ground against the prince's yell, and I saw Yusuke turn to look at Koenma.

"I know, sir, I'm going. I just wanted to say goodbye," I said with a small smile.

"Goodbye? Where are you going?" Yusuke asked.

"It's time for me to go home. I'm sorry, Yusuke, I wish I could stay but—"

"Ray!"

"Bye!" I yelled out before ducking back behind the tree. I closed my eyes against the tears, and I willed myself to return to the Demon World.

The strong scents of the Demon World washed over me, and I breathed in the fresh air. The Demon World did have cleaner air than the Human World, and I could taste it on my tongue. I sighed against the light breeze and opened my eyes. The sky was a deep red, and a large sun heated my skin. It seemed so…strange. I was just looking at the people I had come to care for in the Human World, and now I was breathing in the rich air of the Demon World. It was amazing at how fast things could change. My time in the Human World was over…for the next ten years, at least.

* * *

**Kurama**

"What…just…happened?" Kuwabara asked. I blinked, once, and looked around. Ray was definitely gone, which meant that she had transported herself directly to the Demon World. I blinked again and Yusuke had Koenma by the front of his robes.

"Where'd she go?" Yusuke yelled.

"Yusuke! Let him go!" I yelled. Koenma fell back out of Yusuke's grip, and wide brown eyes looked directly at me.

"Where'd she go, Kurama?" I could tell most of the truth, which was that Ray had been banned for the next ten years. Then I would have to explain why Ray was banned, which would mean that I'd have to explain the rules. The others would want to know why a "weak" demon such as Ray wouldn't be allowed to fight, and everything would go downhill from there.

"She had to return to the Demon World, but try not to worry about her. She'll be back before you know it," I said with a forced smile. Sometimes it's just easier to lie.

"Will she be alright?" Kuwabara asked.

"She'll be fine. She's always spent the majority of her time in the Demon World and she hasn't been harmed so far," I said. Well, it was mostly true.

"Yeah, okay. Let's just get back to the hotel," Yusuke mumbled. Everyone started to walk off, and I let an almost inaudible sigh. I don't know what Ray had been thinking. She knew she was supposed to leave immediately after the fight was over, but it was just like her. She needed to make sure that we were all alright, even if it meant going against direct orders from Koenma.

"You're hiding something." I looked to the side to see Hiei standing beside me, but he was looking straight ahead.

"Oh? What makes you think that?" I asked.

"That idiot human wouldn't just leave. There had to be another reason," Hiei said. I almost told him that "that idiot human" had to leave because she had protected him when he was unconscious and vulnerable, but I knew that it would only cause problems.

"Are you saying that you're actually worried about her?" Hiei made a small noise in his throat, and he was gone in the next second. I looked around to see that nearly everyone had walked off, and I started moving to catch up. Ray would be fine, and I would count down the years until we could meet again.

* * *

**Ray**

"My lady?" I stopped looking out over Raizen's territory, I was on Raizen's Plateau, and turned around. The first thing I saw was pointy red ears, and a pair of yellow eyes rose to meet mine. A smile stretched across my face, and I ran straight into tiger-striped arms.

"Ti!" I yelled. His arms tightened around me, and I felt the tip of his tail twitch against my neck.

"What brings you back so soon?" Tiger asked after I stepped away.

"What? Didn't you miss me?" I asked.

"Hmm…things were really peaceful with you gone…" Tiger said with a faraway look in his eye.

"Oh! You…you…Ugh!" I yelled and smacked his arm. I was still in my human form, so the light smack didn't even phase him.

"Of course I missed you. Things aren't the same here without you," Tiger said as he pulled me back to his side.

"Well, that's good to know. I'll be here for another ten years, and I'm definitely sneaking you into the Human World the next time I go," I said as I pushed away from him.

"Ten years? What'd you do this time?" Tiger asked.

"Turn around and I'll tell you," I said. I walked back over to my duffel bag, and Tiger raised an eyebrow.

"I've seen you undress before," he said.

"I know, but I have a little surprise for you. So, turn around." Tiger let out a loud sigh, his way of complaining, and turned around. I quickly unzipped the giant duffel bag and started pulling out clothes. I found a pair of plain black shorts and red and black sports bra. It was made to look like tiger stripes, and I knew that Tiger would get a kick out of it. That wasn't my biggest surprise though…

"So, what did you do?" Tiger asked. I finished pulling the sweater over my head and stuffed it in the bag. My shoes came off next, and I thought over my answer.

"I protected a demon, an unconscious and vulnerable demon. Another demon was going to kill him, so I stepped in," I said as I slipped my pants off.

"This demon must have been important. Didn't you return to the Human World to find the human child you love as a son?" Tiger asked.

"Between me and you, Ti, he's really important," I said. The black cotton shorts easily fell into place on my hips, and I smiled as I ran my fingers over the now exposed band on my hips. I heard Tiger's light chuckle, and I reached down to grab the sports bra.

"Has my lady finally found someone to call her own?"

"Something like that. What do you know about soulmates?" I watched the muscles in Tiger's back tense, and I stood still waiting for his answer. The gentle breeze felt good against my bare torso, and I had missed the feeling of the sun on my naked back.

"I know enough. Are you telling me that you have found yours?"

"Yeah, I did. And thanks to my bad luck, he hasn't even reached his maturity yet. I'm telling ya, Ti, someone's out to get me," I said and finally pulled the sports bra on. I moved and twisted it until it fit right, and I smiled. The color was an exact match for Tiger's coloring.

"But, my lady—"

"Not right now, Ti. We'll talk more about this later," I said quietly. Just thinking about Hiei was enough to make my chest hurt, and I needed a distraction. I flared my energy, letting it out, and sighed as my combined form emerged. I didn't need a mirror to know what I looked like. I could _feel_ it.

Long white hair brushed the backs of my thighs, and diamond white eyes were looking straight at Tiger's tan back. Three white tails swished just behind me, and two white wolf ears twitched at every new sound. Pale white skin and light blue scars were being warmed by the sun, and two sets of fangs brushed my bottom lip. It was like coming home.

Tiger turned around after feeling my energy swell (I'm so glad those handcuffs disappeared!), and I watched as his eyes traveled over my body. He started with my ears (which twitched a little at the attention), smiled when he reached my chest (I knew he'd like the sports bra), and his mouth fell open when it reached my feet.

A black dragon twists around my right ankle, and a scar runs through it. During my time in the Human World, I decided that my left ankle needed something. Kurama spent his days in school, and I needed something to occupy my time with. I couldn't see Yusuke, and Mama Minamino expected me to be in school with Kurama. So, with nothing else to do, I spent most of my time in a tattoo shop. The tattoo artist eventually convinced me that I needed something a little…bigger, and I quickly agreed.

So now a large red tiger curls around my entire left leg. Its tail wraps around my ankle, and its head is just under my left kneecap. Its elegant body seems to curl around the numerous scars on my leg, and I really do love it. Tiger had shown his loyalty to me, and I had done the same now. I had never cared about most of the proper traditions, so why start now?

"My lady…?" Tiger whispered.

"You have always been there for me, Tiger. You're my constant companion, my closest friend. I want everyone to know just how much you mean to me," I whispered with a smile. Tiger slowly bent down on one knee, and he rested his left hand against my left leg. The black markings that wrapped around his left arm told his loyalty to "Lady Ray" in the old language. It told of how he was bound to me, that my life was his life. A small yellow and purple wolf was on the inside of his wrist; he had first seen me with yellow hair and eyes, and my coloring had changed to purple to save him. It was his way of honoring me.

"I don't know what to say," he whispered. I rested my hand on his cheek, which had two tiger stripes on it.

"You don't have to say anything, my Tiger," I said and smiled down at him.

"I guess you'd like to go see your brother now," Tiger said with a sigh. I knew he didn't mean it the way it sounded, and I decided to play along.

"Oh, so you mean he's still around?"

"It would appear so. Your carriage awaits, m'lady!" Tiger yelled. He sprang from his kneeling position and caught me around the waist. I squealed a little as my midsection connected with his shoulder, and Tiger hooked an arm around my legs.

"You know I'm going to pay you back for this, right?" I asked as Tiger started jogging.

"Looking forward to it!" he yelled. I laughed as he picked up speed, and Tiger's laugh joined mine soon after. I was going to miss the Human World and the people I cared for, but it felt good to be home. If only I could get them all in one place…Oh well. I'll enjoy the moment for now, and I'll say goodbye to the Human World.


	24. Same Old Same Old

**Word Count: **3455

* * *

**Chapter 24: Same Old Same Old…Or Not**

"Raizen!" He groaned a little as I slammed into him, and I heard quiet laughter just behind him. I lifted my head from Raizen's neck and smiled up at Hokushin.

"I tried to stop her, but…" Tiger trailed off after that, and I shifted to get comfortable in Raizen's lap.

"What are you doing back so soon?" Raizen asked.

"Honestly! Isn't anyone happy to see me?" I asked.

"I'm happy to see you, Lady Ray," Hokushin said. I could tell that he was fighting a smile, and Raizen growled lazily in response. I smiled at Hokushin again and reached up to grab his shirt. I pulled him down long enough to smack a kiss on his cheek, and I heard Tiger and Raizen both laughing.

"I always knew you were a great man, Hokushin! You could probably teach these two a thing about manners," I said and winked up at him.

"So, why are you here?" Raizen asked. He sounded bored, but I could see the look hiding in his violet eyes. He was worried, about me.

"Oh, it's a long story," I said and waved my hand. I felt hair tickling the outside of my thigh, and I reached down to run my fingers through Tiger's hair.

"Let's hear it then," Raizen asked. I moved to tuck my head under his chin, and I listened to the loud rumbling of his stomach. I sucked in a deep breath and began the story…

I told them about finding Kurama and about how he was human now, mostly. I told them about seeing Genkai again, finding Yusuke and Kuwabara. I told them about Andie and Nicholas, and I had to pull my hair into a giant ponytail to show them the marking just under my restriction band. They told me that they had already met the two and thanked me for sending them. I told them about how Yusuke was a spirit detective now, and I wasn't surprised to know that they already knew. As a matter of fact, they knew about the four Spirit Detectives. Most of the demons in Demon World did. I told them about the Dark Tournament, and they were impressed. I told them about finding Chu and meeting Rinku, but I left out seeing Jin and Touya again since Raizen didn't know that I knew two of the Shinobis. I'd have to remember to tell Tiger later…I left out the part about Hiei being my soulmate, because I didn't want too many people to know. Well, I mostly didn't want Raizen to worry about me.

"It sounds…eventful," Raizen finally said.

"It was pretty boring most of the time. The only exciting parts were getting my first official pack member and seeing the Dark Tournament. Not that I wanted to see it again, mind you," I said.

"Hmm, I wonder where this Nicholas Wolfwood is?" Raizen asked.

"Out visiting his friends here in the Demon World probably. Now, how are things here? I know I've only been gone for a year, but I've got a feeling that things have shifted," I said.

"Perfect timing, sister mine. I've been trying to persuade your little shadow to run a few quick errands for me, but he refuses to leave without you," Raizen said.

"It's called loyalty. What errands?"

"You're right. Things are shifting, continuously. I won't be here after another year, and the small balance of power is going to shift after my death," Raizen said. I hated to hear him talking so calmly about his death, and I wanted to cry at the thought of living without him. Yes, he was an annoying asshole, but he was still my brother.

"What would you have me do, brother mine?" I whispered and looked up at him. Violet eyes locked with mine, and one clawed hand traced the scars on my cheek.

"Go to Alaric and Gandara. Mukuro and Yomi are friends of sorts of yours; see what will happen when I'm gone. I need to know so that you can start preparing," Raizen said.

"Preparing?" My voice rose slightly at the question, and I already knew the answer.

"We need to know what will have to be done. If my suspicious are correct, it will not be easy," Raizen said.

"I'll go," I said and moved from his lap. His eyebrows were pulled together when I looked down at him, and I cocked my head to the side.

"Now?" he asked.

"I want to go ahead and leave, that way I can return to you sooner," I said with a small smile.

"Be safe," Raizen said. It was what he always said, and I always replied the same way…

"Always, brother mine," I said and turned away. I heard Tiger's footsteps behind me, and we walked down the massive staircase together. We stayed silent until we reached the bottom, and I blinked as I looked into the bright sunshine.

"Where to first, my lady?" Tiger asked.

"To Alaric. After we talk with Mukuro, we'll go visit Yomi," I said as we started running. Tiger nodded his head, and we started running straight for Alaric.

* * *

"Of course you would choose the one demon who didn't immediately want you," Tiger said. We had just passed Alaric's border, and I had spent the past hour or so telling him all about Hiei. Well, he had yelled at me for about ten minutes because he didn't want to hear about "some little demon's cute little nose". I don't get why he was so mad. He was the one who asked me what he looked like, so what if I got a little carried away?

"I told ya I had bad luck. Do you think he'll ever want me?" I asked. I had told him what I knew of Hiei's past and how he was now. There were no secrets between Tiger and I.

"He sounds like a troubled demon, my lady. It may take him time," Tiger said.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," I said with a heavy sigh.

"Halt!" My feet slid a little as I came to a stop, and a little dust floated around my legs. Tiger had come to a stop beside me, and I looked out in front of me.

"What business do you have in Alaric?" I could see the few demons standing in front of us now, and I narrowed my eyes on the one in the front. A large metal mask covered most of his face, and I could see a large purple tail swinging behind him.

"I am Lady Ray of Tourin, and I am here to see Lord Mukuro," I said. My voice was calm and controlled, and even I could hear the command in my voice. The demon raised his chin just a little, and I realized that he was at least a foot taller than all the other demons around him.

"Right this way, my lady." I briefly turned my head to look at Tiger, and he gave a brief nod in response. We moved to follow the tall demon, and the remaining demons fell into step beside us.

We were led to Lord Mukuro's giant moving insect, and I shuddered a little as we approached it. I could see Tiger fighting a smile beside me, so I made a mental note to repay him later. Seriously though, didn't anyone else get freaked out by the giant mechanical bug? Ugh, the insides weren't any better. Cold, dark, and very disturbing. Mukuro needed to get out and smile a little. I wonder if she'd let me…

"I thought I told you that I was not to be disturbed?" Mukuro's robotic voice snapped me out of my thoughts, and I watched as the tall demon knelt down.

"My apologies, my lord. Lady Ray of Tourin wishes to see you," the demon spoke.

"Very well. Send them in." The demon rose and stepped to the side, and I lightly bowed my head as I walked past. The door clanged heavily behind Tiger, and Mukuro switched a light on.

She was sitting behind a large wooden desk, which was completely covered by papers and maps. If I had to guess, I'd say the top map looked like Gandara. Hmm…interesting. Mukuro herself looked dead tired. I couldn't see her face because of the bandages, but her body language said it all. She was slumped in her chair and her shoulders sagged a little, which was completely unlike her usual rigid posture.

"Why are you here, Lady Ray of Tourin?" Mukuro asked. I fell into one of the chairs across from her and smiled.

"I just missed seeing your pretty face." Something that sounded very close to a growl rumbled under the bandages, but the smile never left my face.

"Your guard may sit."

"My guard knows he doesn't need my permission to sit." Mainly because he was a lot more than just my personal guard.

"I know why you're here, Ray." Ah, so she caved first, this time.

"Oh? Why am I here?"

"We both know the answer." Yes, the maps of Yomi's territory was answer enough.

"But it doesn't have to be the answer." The teasing tone in my voice was gone, and I heard Mukuro's quiet sigh.

"We all knew it would happen this way." And she was, of course, right. Raizen had been weakening for centuries, and Tourin would fall without its king.

"I won't let you, or Yomi, take over," I said. It was something I had thought about, but I had never voiced my intentions.

"You would stand against me? Against Yomi?" Mukuro sounded like she didn't believe it, but I was telling the truth. My powers were endless, but I could only use so much at a time. Mukuro and Yomi were both upper S-Class demons, and I knew that it was possible for one of them to kill me.

"I would. The Demon World needs some kind of balance between chaos and control," I said and gave her a pointed look. I knew that Yomi wanted to unite all of Demon World, but Mukuro wanted it to be wild and chaotic. However, the Demon World needed some kind of balance in order to function.

"Do you believe that you would win?" I saw Tiger tense and shift a little at my side, and I moved so that I could lace my fingers through his. Mukuro was an old friend of ours, so she knew that Tiger and I were close.

"I'm not saying that I would win, but I'd rather die fighting than live in a controlled or chaotic world. The point is that to have full control over Demon World, Tourin has to be conquered. Since Raizen doesn't have any heirs, you'll have to go through me to get Tourin," I said.

"I…see. I am sorry, Ray, but I think it would be best if you left Alaric now," Mukuro said. I stood up from the large chair and smiled down at her.

"I understand. It was good to see you again, old friend," I said with a slight bow of my head. Tiger kept his hold on my hand as we turned to leave, and the demons that had escorted us here followed us back out. I thought they would leave us after we were outside, but they followed us all the way to Alaric's border.

"My lady, I—"

"No, Ti, we'll talk about it later. I just want to go see Yomi and get this over with," I said and smiled over at him. I knew that he could see through my smile because his fingers tightened around mine.

"Did anything else happen while you were away?" Tiger asked after a few minutes. We were running straight for Gandara now, and I realized that Tiger had gotten much faster in my absence. He used to run a little behind me, but he was matching me step-for-step now.

"Oh! I saw Jin and Touya again," I said. My smile was real this time as I thought of the two Shinobis. Or, I should say, ex-Shinobis.

"The two ninjas that protected you the last time we were with Yoko?"

"Yep, that's them. They were in the Dark Tournament too, and they've decided not to be Shinobis anymore. They want to be free."

"It's a good decision. Do you think we'll see them again?"

"Well, I don't plan on dying anytime soon so I'm sure we'll cross paths eventually."

"My lady?"

"Yes, Ti?"

"How long will we be staying with Yomi?" Just hearing his name made my stomach tie up in knots, and I sighed a little.

"Not long. I'll talk to him for a moment and then we'll return to Tourin. Raizen needs to know that he was correct," I said. Tiger nodded his head, and we were mostly silent after that.

The bloodred sky of day had turned a velvet purple by the time we reached Gandara, and my legs shook from the overexertion as we approached the city's gates. We were met by Yomi's guard, but they no longer questioned us. We were just led straight to Yomi's palace. We stopped in a small sitting room, and the same small demon that had first checked our energies greeted us. He was a little less smug now though.

"Good evening, Yuda," I said with a small bow of my head.

"Lady Ray. Sergeant Tiger," he said with a bow of his own.

"I would like to speak with Yomi," I said with a tight smile.

"Lord Yomi is in a meeting right now. He requested that you wait for him in his study and would like for Tiger to check on the demons he helped train," Yuda said. I turned to look at Tiger, who smiled back at me.

"Yomi sent a few fighters to Tourin for me to help train about a month after you left. I would like to check their progress," Tiger said.

"Okay. I'll come find you when I'm ready to leave," I said. Tiger nodded and squeezed my hand, and I waited until he disappeared before following Yuda. I was led into Yomi's personal study, and I accepted Yuda's offer of water. It had been a long run, and a nice cold glass of water would be heavenly. Yuda left me alone after that, and I waited for Yomi's arrival.

The study was warm and very spacious, and books were practically everywhere. I wasn't really sure why Yomi had so many books, but who was I to judge? I had been standing in the same spot, staring at the same book title, for at least ten minutes when I finally felt Yomi's presence. I heard the study door close behind him, and I drained the last of my water before setting it on the table beside me.

"Are you here for business or pleasure?" Yomi's deep voice reverberated through my bones, and I let out a small breath as I turned around.

"Business, I'm afraid," I said and looked up at him. He was standing directly in front of me now, and my back was pressed against the bookcase.

"Ray, I believe you already know what I am going to say," Yomi said quietly. My head hung so that my forehead rested against his chest, and my fingers played with the bottom of his shirt.

"I know, but I think I was hoping that you'd say something different," I said and pressed myself against him. It was going to kill me to go against him, to fight him. I had known Yomi for over two hundred years, and I loved him in my own special way. The love I felt him was deeper than for a friend, separated from family, but not quite as close as a lover. He was somewhere in between all the other lines. How would I fight against him?

"I am sorry, Ray, but I cannot change my plans," Yomi said. I tilted my head back so that my chin was against his chest and raised my hands to lay them against his neck.

"And neither can I."

"And what are your plans, Ray?"

"When Raizen falls, I will protect Tourin. If you want control over the entire Demon World, you'll have to defeat me," I whispered. Yomi's entire body stilled, his chest even quit moving, and I laid my cheek against his chest. His breathing returned a moment later, and I felt his large hands on my bare back.

"You would fight against me?"

"Against you and Mukuro. Does that change your plans?"

"No." The word was simple and quiet, but I still had to close my eyes against the pain. It would be hard to fight against Mukuro, since I considered her a sometime-friend and I liked the old gal. But to fight against my Yomi…I'd need all the strength that my body and mind possessed.

"Then so be it. Goodbye, my darling," I whispered. My fingers dug into his shoulders as I stood on my tiptoes, and Yomi leaned down to place a quick kiss on my lips. His finger brushed away my one tear, and I quickly moved around him. I was almost out the door when I heard his quiet whisper, and it only made the pain that much worse.

"Goodbye, my little lady."

Tiger met me just outside the gates of Gandara, and we started running for Tourin without saying a word. Tiger knew that I was upset though, because he laced his fingers through mine and his tail wrapped around one of my own. The run to Tourin was a long one, but we never stopped. We needed to return as soon as possible, so we ran for three straight days. The first sun was just rising as we approached the palace, or what used to be the palace, and we went straight to Raizen's throne room. Hokushin was standing at Raizen's side when we entered, and they both stared at us.

"What happened?" Raizen finally asked.

"After your death, Mukuro will attack Yomi. Yomi will be prepared for the attack, and I'm sure he'll have a plan of his own. The main point is, they'll fight for sole control after you're gone."

"And what did you tell them?" Raizen sounded curious himself because I had never said what I planned to do. I had only ever stated that I would stand by his side, but what would I do after he was gone?

"I told them that in order to be the sole ruler of the Demon World they would have to conquer Tourin. To conquer Tourin, they would have to go through me," I said without looking away from Raizen's face. I saw his violet eyes widen in surprise, but I didn't suddenly yell out "Gotcha!". I meant what I said.

"Ray, I do not expect you to—"

"I know that technically Hokushin is your second-in-command, but I am still Tourin's general. I'll start preparing the men, and I'll protect Tourin until my dying breath," I stated.

"As will I." I turned my head to see Tiger, who turned just enough to wink at me. Of course, Tiger would never leave my side.

"You are sure of this?" Raizen asked.

"Very sure. I love Tourin and the Demon World. I won't just let them fall apart."

"Very well. And Ray?"

"Yes, brother mine?" I was standing closer to him now, and a clawed hand reached put to pull me into his lap. I easily cuddled against his still muscular body, and I mentally laughed as I thought about the look he'd have if I told him how cuddly he was.

"I am proud to call you my sister," he whispered into my hair.

"Just as I am proud to call you brother."

We stayed like that for a few minutes, just quietly breathing and holding one another. It was almost…strange. I had expected to return to Demon World and everything would be as it always was. I'd go between Yomi's and Raizen's palaces, and I would visit Mukuro whenever I got brave enough to go around the giant insect. Tiger and I would laugh and joke, and we'd help train the men. Maybe take on a few rogues and challengers…Just do the same old same old.

Instead, my brother was dying, and I was currently banned from both Gandara and Alaric. I would have to train the men, but it would be for an upcoming war. It seemed as if nothing was going to be the same, and I was going to miss the same old same old. Everything was going to change, and I silently prayed for a miracle.


	25. Exchanging Information

**Word Count: **4200

* * *

**Chapter 25: Exchanging Information**

"I hate sunlight," I groaned and tried to pull the sheet over my head. I heard a deep chuckle, and I just burrowed further under the sheet. Why did my room have to have a window in it? It just wasn't fair. I felt someone pull at my sheet, and it was gone before I had a chance to react.

"Time to get up, my lady. Raizen wants to talk to you," Tiger said.

"Raizen always wants to talk. Can't I sleep in today?" I mumbled. I heard Tiger's booted foot repeatedly hitting the stone floor, and I mumbled a few choice words as I finally rolled from the bed. Tiger smiled when I finally looked him in the eye, and he gave a quick wave before disappearing. I quickly got dressed for the day and pulled my heavy hair into a high ponytail. My shorts were completely black, and I was wearing a dark blue tank top that stopped just above my bellybutton.

"About time you woke up. Open the door." I blinked at the harsh voice and looked up at Cook. She was still a little over six feet tall, but she wasn't as wide as she used to be. I knew now that she was an earth demon, which explained her brown skin and excellent skills with all kinds of herbs.

"Good morning, Cook!" I yelled in a sing-song voice and threw open the door. Pale brown eyes glared down at me, and I was staring at the back of her head a moment later. Hmm, I wonder how she gets all of her hair into one single ball?

"Ray, quit annoying Cook," Raizen said from his throne.

"I wasn't annoying her! Honestly, I wasn't," I said and walked farther inside. Cook passed a tray of food to Raizen, and she laid two more on the ground for Tiger and me.

"I believe Hokushin is not feeling well this morning. I would like you to take him a tray," Raizen said as he looked up at the older woman. She made a loud "hmpf!" noise before leaving, but we all knew that she would do it. Hokushin was the only one of us that she actually liked. She respected us, mostly, but she didn't like us at all.

"So, why am I up so early?" I asked. I picked a piece of bread and bit off a huge chunk while waiting for an answer.

"I need you to run another errand," Raizen said as he smiled down at me. I was sitting on the floor, and I leaned back on my hands.

"Another errand? Where? I'm banned from Gandara and Alaric, so where else can I go?"

"To Spirit World. I want a trade of information."

"Trade of information?"

"You need to tell your little prince about my upcoming death and its consequences. In return, I want you to see if he has any information on why all the lower level demons are in such a frenzy."

"The lower demons are in a frenzy? I hadn't noticed."

"Yes, something's causing them to get a little overexcited. Something close to the barrier," Raizen said with a pointed look.

"The barrier? Really?" I had been close to where the barrier between Demon World and Human World was, but I had never gotten too close. Demons of the higher classes couldn't pass through the Spirit World-made barrier; only the demons with the lowest levels of energy could pass through.

"Yeah, alright, I'll go see Koenma. I'll go back to training the men when I return," I said.

"I'll see you when you return, my lady," Tiger said as I stood up. I took one long last sip of water before sitting my cup down, and I smiled at both male demons. My hand raised in a quick wave, and I was standing in Koenma's office a few minutes later. My hand instantly pressed against my quivering stomach, and I groaned a little as the dizziness slowly washed away.

"Ray! What on earth are you doing here?" My still pounding head got a little angry at the screech of Koenma's voice, and I opened my eyes to glare at him.

"Information exchange," I said and stumbled over to his desk. I sat down on the top of it, and a teenage Koenma was looking up at me a moment later. I was sitting directly in front of his chair, and he was leaning back as stared at me.

"What brings you here, Ray?" Koenma asked, quieter this time.

"Before we move onto the important stuff, can I ask you a quick question? I meant to ask it sooner, but it kept slipping my mind," I said. I pushed a piece of white hair behind me so it wasn't in my sight and sighed.

"Yes, of course."

"My mother, Azura, didn't just send me away because the Demon World was a dangerous place, did she?" I asked.

"I'm not exactly sure what you mean, Ray." Koenma's golden brown eyes really did look confused, so I decided to tell him what I now knew.

"Tiger and I traveled south when I first started looking for my fox cousin." Realization dawned on Koenma's face, and he looked away from my eyes.

"I had hoped that your true form wouldn't—"

"It's okay, really. Raizen and all the others protected me from the truth for years, but it was only a matter of time before I found out. I'm guessing that my father had white hair, and he passed it down to me. And we both know that most white animal demons are outcasts," I said with a small smile. It had hurt to know that I was considered an outcast, but it was something I had put behind me.

"Yes, Kage passed his coloring down to you. Azura knew that none of the other wolf packs would accept you, so she did the only thing she knew to do. She brought you to me."

"Thank you, again," I said with a slight bow to my head.

"How could I have refused her? You were such a cute baby," he said with a wide smile.

"So, when I changed into my demon form the first time, why wasn't I white-haired?" I asked. The first time I had seen my demon wolf form, I had looked almost the same except for different ears and a tail.

"Because that wasn't your strongest form. Your true self only emerges when you're at your most powerful."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense."

"Indeed. Is there anything else you wanted to know?"

"Personal? No. I'm afraid the rest is purely business. Raizen wants us to do an information exchange."

"Very well. What do you have to tell me?" Koenma asked. I squared my shoulders and tried to make my voice as professional as possible.

"As I'm sure you know, Raizen has been steadily decreasing in power for the past few centuries. He will die within the next year; the starvation has become too much. When Raizen falls, the Demon World will become a war zone. Mukuro will attack Yomi, and the two will battle for sole control.

"If Mukuro is the victor, then Demon World will become truly chaotic. He likes chaos, and I can guarantee that the entire world will be painted in blood if Mukuro gains control. If Yomi comes out on top, he will unite all of Demon World and be the sole ruler. After that, nothing will stop him from wanting to conquer both Spirit and Human World. Raizen has always been the balance between chaos and control, but he will not be here for much longer."

"And what will you do, Ray? When Raizen is gone, where will you stand?" Koenma's golden eyes were worried as stared up at me, and I suddenly realized that he was squeezing my hands.

"I will stand where I always have. Raizen might be gone, but Tourin and the Demon World is still my home. I have met with both Lord Mukuro and Lord Yomi, and I have informed them that I intend to fight for Tourin. So, for either them to become the only ruler, they will have to defeat me."

"Ray…"

"Don't try to talk me out of it, Koenma. Raizen doesn't have an heir, so things will fall apart after his death. As second-in-command, Hokushin will step up. I'm still the general of Tourin's army, and I intend to fight."

"And there's nothing I can say?"

"Nothing." My eyes were locked with his, and I knew that he understood. I couldn't run away and let everything my brother had fought for just fall apart. It wasn't who I was.

"Very well. What do you need from me?"

"Raizen said that the lower level demons have been acting up just recently, especially near the Kekkai Barrier. What's going on, Koenma?" I asked and leaned towards him.

"So, the demons of your world are aware of the situation," Koenma muttered to himself.

"Apparently so. What's happening?"

"It's Sensui." Two words nearly had me falling off the desk, and I had to force my mouth to close.

"What's Sensui got to do with the barrier?" I asked.

"He's…He's trying to find a way to get rid of the barrier between the two worlds. Yusuke and the others are on the case, but…"

"Are they all okay?" I asked quickly.

"Yes, they're all okay. Sensui has changed these past ten years, Ray. He's stronger than I ever imagined, and there's another thing. I believe it was Sensui that stole the Chapter Black video," Koenma said with a large sigh. I did slip off the desk this time, and I landed right in Koenma's lap. I locked my arms around his neck, and I felt his arms wrap around my body in response.

The Chapter Black video was incredibly dangerous; it showed all of mankind's sins. I'm sure it was more than enough to drive a person to insanity, but I believe that Sensui was already past that. If he had possession of that…he could start an entire war. I shuddered as I thought about the S-Class demons of Demon World roaming among the unsuspecting humans. It would be like an apocalypse.

"None of this was your fault, sir," I said as I looked up at Koenma.

"It was my fault. Sensui wasn't ready, but I didn't care. What if I do the same thing to Yusuke?" I smiled as I pushed some of light brown hair back, and nuzzled against him for a moment.

"Yusuke is stronger than Sensui, I can promise you that. He can survive anything. Now, I'm gonna get out of here before King Enma finds out. If you need anything, I'll be in Tourin preparing the men. If I need to, I'll face down the S-Class demons that will try to pass through. I doubt I could defeat many of them, but that won't stop me from trying," I said with a wide smile.

"Ray—"

"Be careful, sir. And tell the others I said hey and I miss them, yeah?" I leaned down to lightly kiss his cheek, and I jumped up so that I could portal myself back to Tourin.

"That was fast." I blinked a little as I looked around, and I fell backwards into Tiger's lap. The world stopped spinning a few moments later, and I smiled up at Raizen.

"Yeah, well, King Enma doesn't really like me so I try not to stick around for too long," I said with a small shrug. Tiger rested his chin on my shoulder, and I reached up to play with his ear.

"Did he give you any information?" Raizen asked. The smile slid from my face, and I told him everything that Koenma had just told me. Raizen and Tiger were both silent when I finished, and I sighed as I leaned back against Ti.

"So, I guess I'll go start training the men. We need to be ready for anything, right, brother mine?" I asked.

"Right," Raizen said. He accepted my kiss on his cheek with a faraway look in his eyes, and Tiger and I were walking down the massive staircase a minute later.

"What shall we do, my lady?" Tiger asked.

"Pray that Yusuke manages to stop Sensui. I can't imagine the kind of devastation that the S-Class demons could wreak in the Human World."

"Then we'd better start training immediately, either to save the Human World or the Demon one," Tiger said.

"Yep, it looks like we're gonna be regular save the day super heroes," I said with a small smile. Tiger returned it, and we walked outside to begin the training.

* * *

"Is that the best you can do? What have you been doing this past year? Having a free vacation!" I yelled. A few glares were sent my way, but not a single demon spoke up. I heard Tiger panting at my side, and I looked over at him.

"Don't you think you're being a little too hard on them?" he asked.

"No, not really. Why? Am I?" I asked. Tiger's yellow eyes glared over at me, and I pushed some hair out of my eyes.

"They can't fight any wars if they're all dead from exhaustion," Tiger stated. I had been working the men for a few days straight, and they did look really tired. Maybe I was working them too hard, and a little break never killed anyone.

"Alright, men, my apologies! I think the heat is starting to fry my brain!" I yelled. I heard a few rumbling laughs from the men, and I glared up at the two suns in the bloodred sky. The first sun rose in the morning, and the second one usually rose at noon.

"Starting to? It's been fried for centuries," Tiger mumbled. I cut a glare at him before smiling at the tired men.

"Take some time to relax, you've all definitely earned—!" An enormous wave of energy washed over me, and I felt my knees shake in response. The men had been cheering since I said the word relax, so the only person who noticed me was Tiger. I felt his hand on my shoulder, and I swiveled my head away from Raizen's palace. The energy was coming from further east, close to the barrier…Nearly right on top of the barrier…

"My lady?"

"He's here. Come on, Ti!" I yelled and instantly started running. I heard Tiger just behind me, but I couldn't slow down to explain. Another wave of that energy hit me, and I forced my legs to go faster.

"Who is it?"

"It's Sensui, but something's different! It feels like…"

"Sacred Energy!" Tiger replied. With a sinking stomach, I realized he was right. It did feel like Sacred Energy, which was not good.

"I know! Come on, we gotta go see what's happening!" I yelled.

"My lady! It's—"

"Kurama!" I could feel Kurama's unique energy, and Hiei and Kuwabara were with him. If those three were together and fighting Sensui, then where was Yusuke?

"My lady, who is with him?"

"That's Hiei and Kuwabara."

"Where's the Spirit Detective?"

"I'm not sure!" I called over my shoulder.

We had been running in silence for a few minutes when I felt the newest wave of energy, and I slid a little as I stopped. Tourin wasn't too far from the barrier, but we still had a small ways to go. That energy though…it was familiar yet different.

"It's a Mazuko!" Tiger was right, it was the aura of a Mazuko demon. The only problem was that there were no Mazukos here in the WasteLands, and the only Mazukos that powerful were Raizen and Mukuro.

"No…it's…it can't be!" I started running again, and I could hear Tiger grumbling under his breath. That aura felt like Yusuke's, but the distinctive power of a Mazuko was mixed in. Tiger and I ran until we could clearly feel the power coming off of two S-Class beings, and together we jumped onto a high plateau just on the outside of the WasteLands. There was nothing but sand and the random rocky structure out here, hence the name.

"My lady, do you know them?" Tiger asked. I focused on the two beings on the ground, but it was hard to see anything since a giant tornado was all around them. I could see people hovering in the air, and I blindly reached out for Tiger as I finally recognized them. Kurama, in Yoko's form, was using a giant plant to stay airborne. Hiei, Kuwabara, and Koenma were all on some giant beast's back…a beast that looked like Puu on steroids. The wind on the ground suddenly died down, and I watched as a body flew outwards.

"Yusuke!" I yelled and stepped closer to the edge. Tiger's arms locked around my waist to keep me from falling, and my hands gripped his arms.

"That is not a human boy, my lady. That is a Mazuko demon, an S-Class from the feel of it," Tiger whispered.

"No, that's definitely Yusuke! I don't understand how this could have…And that's Sensui! It really was him using the Sacred Energy," the last part was whispered to myself. Yusuke emerged from the sand a moment later, and I watched as he and Sensui talked.

"My lady, the boy's energy! It's changing!" I could feel Yusuke's swelling and shifting energy, and I had to shield my eyes from the sand flying around. Yusuke's scream ripped through the air, and my nails dug into Tiger's arm out of reflex. The next time Yusuke stood up, he was a completely different person.

"He looks just like…"

"Raizen," Tiger finished with a whisper.

Long, thick white hair nearly brushed the sandy ground, and dark blue Mazuko markings covered his body. The energy around him was pulsing with Mazuko power, and I felt a shiver run down my spine as his voice reached my ears. It was definitely Yusuke's cocky tone, but there was another voice echoing just under it. Raizen…but how?

"Something's not right. That's not Yusuke! Tiger, I think that's…"

"It's him, my lady. But how could he?" Yusuke's body might have been pummeling Sensui within an inch of his life, but Yusuke was not the one in control. I could see Raizen in every move he made; I could hear Raizen in every word he spoke; I could feel Raizen in every pulse of energy. Yusuke's body moved to fire his spirit gun, and I heard the real Yusuke yell for Sensui to get out of the way. His hair went from white to the usual black, but the Mazuko markings remained. Sensui disappeared into the forest next to the WasteLands, and Tiger and I followed the others as they tracked him down. We stayed in the trees with our energies completely masked and listened.

I listened as Yusuke confirmed my suspicions, and I felt a slow-moving fire burn through my veins. Yusuke had never killed a human, and I don't think he ever wanted to. He had been willing to kill Sensui, but _he_ hadn't. A certain demon had taken possession of him and forced his body to carry out the deed. I listened with half an ear as the green-haired demon talked about Sensui's illness. Sensui then explained why he was the way he was, and why needed to come to Demon World. The green-haired demon then took Sensui's now dead body into a portal, and both of them disappeared.

Yusuke then explained what had happened. After Yusuke's energy went through another transformation, Raizen took over. Yusuke wasn't back in control until after the spirit gun had been fired; Raizen had been in control the entire time. As I listened, I realized that Yusuke kept saying "my ancestor" and everything finally became clear. Raizen had once loved a human woman, and that was why he was dying now. After falling in love with a human woman, he had refused to eat human flesh. But if she had gotten pregnant…the Mazuko genes would have been passed down until a carrier was strong enough to handle it. Yusuke had already proved himself to be more than strong enough after becoming Spirit Detective, and so he had transformed…My little Yusuke was a half-demon.

Kurama could probably see the resemblance and I was sure that Koenma could too, but neither of them said anything. I listened as Yusuke yelled about going to find his ancestor and teaching him a thing or two, and then Koenma explained about the barrier. The SDF (the bastards who had injured Yoko) were currently working on re-sealing the barrier, so he could either return to the Human World now or be stuck in Demon World forever. Thankfully he used his head for once and left for the Human World. The others started to climb onto the beast's back, which really turned out to be Puu, and a pair of golden eyes met mine. I smiled down at Kurama, and he smiled back in return. I watched with wide eyes as they flew off, and I turned to Tiger after they were out of sight.

"What now, my lady?" Tiger asked. That burning feeling was back, and in full force. I knew what I wanted to do…

"We're going to have a talk with a certain brother of mine," I mumbled before taking off. I could hear Tiger saying something just behind me, but red had completely clouded my vision. I don't know how long it took us to get back to Tourin, but I went straight for the palace. The door to Raizen's throne-room clanged open, and Raizen was actually standing when I came in.

"Ray—" I never gave him a chance to speak. My fist, which was now glowing white, crashed into his cheek. His neck bent an angle from the force and a little blood flew from his lips, and I was dangling in midair a few moments later. Sharp claws pierced the side of my neck, and I sputtered a little as I tried to breathe. My feet kicked in an attempt to find something solid to stand on, but it was pointless. Raizen had a good grip on my neck, and my vision swam as his grip tightened.

"You would dare hit me?" he growled. The palace shook a little under the power in his voice, and my own hands clawed as his wrist. I pulled myself up long enough to get in a breath.

"I would hit you, for him," I choked out. Raizen's violet eyes narrowed on me, and he pulled me closer to his face.

"And who is he to you?" Raizen asked.

"He is the one I love as a son," I whispered. My vision was just starting to turn gray when Raizen dropped me, and I started coughing as soon as I hit the ground. Raizen knelt down in front of me, and one clawed hand pushed my hair away from my face.

"You had no right to hit me," he said quietly.

"You had no right to take control of Yusuke's body," I said. Raizen sighed, and I let him pick me up. He walked over to his throne and settled me in his lap, and I sat still with my arms crossed.

"The boy didn't know how to control his own power. I just gave him a push in the right direction." It might have made him feel justified, but I still wasn't convinced. I was sure that Yusuke wouldn't be either.

"He had never killed a human before, Raizen. You don't know what this is going to do to him."

"He was prepared to kill the human."

"Yes, he was. _He_ was. You interfered though, and it's just not going to be the same for him."

"Ray, you need to think about what all of this means. Forget about what I did for a second and think about it really means." My arms slowly unfolded to rest in my lap, and I tipped my face up to his. A large bruise covered his cheek now, and the corner of his lip was still bleeding slightly.

"What do you mean?" My voice was still a little hoarse, and I coughed a little at the sandpaper feeling.

"My descendant has returned. My son, your nephew," Raizen whispered.

"Tourin's heir." I turned to see Tiger and Hokushin in the doorway, and what they were saying finally dawned on me.

"Yusuke is your heir," I said and smiled up at Raizen. Yes, we might have just assaulted each other but this was great news! Yusuke could come here to the Demon World and take over for Raizen, and it just might be enough to keep the balance of power from shifting.

"He is blood of our blood, sister mine," Raizen whispered. I let out a loud squeal as my arms went around my brother's neck, and I could hear Tiger and Hokushin laughing just behind me. Maybe everything would work out after all…

* * *

**Original Ending Note: **The next chapter should have a small surprise in it, and I'm really excited for it. And I want to say thank-you to everyone who's reviewed this story, or added it to their "favorites" and "alerts" lists! It means a lot to me, and I'll try to keep the updates coming!


	26. New Sights, New Scents

**Word Count: **4595

* * *

**Chapter 26: New Sights, New Scents**

"Ti?" I had rolled out of bed just a few minutes ago, and I had just gotten dressed and put my hair up. My hands were resting on the windowsill in my room, and I watched as the first sun rose over the horizon. I had felt Tiger enter my room, and he walked towards me now. He leaned against the wall on my right side, and I glanced over at him.

"Yes, my lady?" he asked.

"I've been thinking these past few days, and I've come to a decision. You know that you're always free to say no, but I'd like it if you came with me," I said and continued to gaze at the rising sun. I felt Tiger's hand wrap around my own, and I smiled at the familiar touch.

"I will always be by your side, my lady," Tiger said.

"That's good to hear, Ti. I can't imagine leaving without you." Tiger was smiling when I turned to look at him, and I quickly returned the smile. I grabbed the giant duffel bag at my feet and slung it over my shoulder, and I noticed the bag hanging from Tiger's free hand for the first time. Ti always had been able to guess my thoughts…

"Come on. Let's go say goodbye to your brother," Tiger said and pulled me from the room. We went straight to Raizen's throne-room, and I groaned a little as we walked inside. The Krone had decided to grace us with her presence, and I nearly lost last night's supper as I looked around.

The Krone was currently attaching something that looked like a giant pulsing heart to Hokushin's bare chest, and I grimaced a little as the small tentacles coming from the heart pierced the flesh of Hokushin's chest. Toho and Sette, two A-Class demons, were sitting silently on the floor. I felt Hokushin's S-Class energy drop lower than a D-Class's, and I smiled in realization.

"So, you got around the loop-hole, huh?" I asked.

"Of course," Raizen stated.

"There are no laws against these, seeing as how they're organic. They're temporary though and cannot be removed until your safely back in the Demon World," the Krone said.

"It's still gross looking," I said as I stepped closer to Hokushin.

"It's what must be done," he said as he pulled his shirt back on. The Krone moved over to Toho, and I shook my head a little.

"And where are you going, sister mine?" Raizen asked. I walked over to his side and smiled down at him.

"Yusuke will be here soon, and I've heard the talk from the other demons. He won't be coming alone, because Yomi and Mukuro felt the powerful auras of the other spirit detectives." The Krone had moved on to Sette now, and I shuddered a little at the suction noise.

"That does not explain where you are going," Raizen said.

"Yes, I know. Tiger, could you go talk to the men for me? Tell them that my name is not to be mentioned at all while Lord Yusuke is here. The same goes for you three," I said and turned to look at Hokushin. He nodded his head in agreement, and so did Sette and Toho.

"I will meet you outside, my lady," Tiger said. I nodded my head at him, and the four other males left. The Krone walked over to where Raizen and I were, and she made a small noise in her throat as she looked at me.

"Be safe in your travels, Lady Wolf. The Demon World may still need you," the Krone said.

"I'll do my best," I said and smiled down at her.

"Lord Raizen," the Krone said with a small bow of her head.

"Lady Krone," he replied. The Krone had disappeared moments later, and Raizen and I were left alone.

"I'm leaving," I stated simply.

"I can see that. I want to know why," Raizen said. I dropped the bag and climbed into his lap. My hands smoothed over his cheeks, and I frowned at his still bruised cheek. He should have healed by now.

"I was with Yusuke as a child, and I have spent a lot of time with him. Yusuke and I will have many years together, so I am going to let you have your time with him. Just the two of you, without me. I don't want Yusuke to know anything about me, because he doesn't need to focus on me right now. He needs to spend some time with his ancestral father, and I know that you want to spend time with him too."

"So you are leaving…for me?"

"Yes, I'm leaving for you. I've had you to myself for years, so it won't hurt me to share you," I said with a watery smile. I could feel the tears building in my eyes as I traced the markings under Raizen's eye, and a low keening moan built in my throat.

"Do not cry for me, sister mine. I have been waiting for this for centuries," Raizen whispered. Yes, his human woman…He still loved her, and my greatest hope was that they would be reunited.

"I know, but I'll miss you," I said.

"But I will always be with you, sister mine. I will live on through you and the boy," Raizen said. I knew he was right, but it didn't lessen the pain.

"I know. Just, try not to be too much of an asshole, okay? Yusuke needs a good male role model in his life," I said.

"I'll take care of him, don't worry. And your name will not be spoken until your return, you have my word." I nodded my head at his words, and we sat in silence for a while.

"You'll always be my big brother, Rapunzel," I said and smiled. A deep laugh vibrated Raizen's chest, and I smiled at the familiar rocking sensation.

"And you will always be my little sister, Lady Wolf," he replied. I slowly slipped from his lap and faced him, and a tear fell down my cheek as Raizen ran his claws through my hair for the last time.

"I love you, brother mine," I whispered and turned my face into his palm. I felt a whisper of a kiss against my cheek as he stood, and I stared up into a pair of bright violet eyes.

"I love you, sister mine." I brushed a kiss against the underside of his jaw, and I quickly threw my bag over my shoulder before leaving the room. Tiger met me outside, and he joined me without saying a word. I wiped away my last tear as the palace faded from our sight, and I knew that I would never see my brother alive again.

* * *

"My lady?"

"Yes, Ti?" I asked as we moved farther into the dark cave.

"I know I've never asked, but I have wondered…what did you do during this time in the Human World?" I sighed a little at the question and thought about how to answer. I really hated this time of the year…

"Well, as a human, I don't have this kind of problem. So all of those years spent in the Human World were kind of like a small reprieve. Humans don't go into heat like some of us demons do. I still don't know why I have to once a year, it's so stupid. And you only go into heat once every five years!" I yelled. Foxes did once every twenty years, but that was because foxes were naturally…affectionate.

"You'll make it through a few days, my lady. I just wish…"

"Yes, I know, Ti. Things would be a lot simpler if I'd just cave in and get a lover, but I can't. So, make sure the chains are extra tight, yeah?" I asked. We were at the back of the cave now, and Tiger and I could see well enough in the dark. The cave was always protected by our energy signatures, and the chains were right where I had left them. I didn't particularly like being chained up, but…

"I'll see you soon, my lady," Tiger said after he was finished. Chains wrapped around my wrists, arms, thighs, and ankles. A much larger chain was wrapped tightly around my waist, and the other end was firmly attached to the rocky cave wall. I could wiggle and curl up, but that was the only movement allowed. Without the chains, I'd run wild and do whatever it took to satiate my lust. Here, I just had to ride it out.

"Go on, Ti. I'll be fine," I whispered. Tiger picked up my bag and Damascus, and I watched as his white pants disappeared in the darkness. Not even an hour later, the first wave moved through me. I pushed my teeth together against the burning pain and knew that I was in for a long couple of days.

* * *

My back rested against the rough bark of a tree, and I absently ran my fingers through the quickly drying hair thrown over my shoulder. My fire energy raised enough to finish drying the heavy mass, and I sighed a little. A bath had been just what I needed, and I did love the small river that laid not too far from my little cave. Tiger's eyes met mine, and I smiled over at him. The marks left behind from the chains weren't visible, but I knew that large bruises would be clearly seen if I changed into my human form.

"It's getting worse," Tiger whispered.

"I know," I said and cracked my neck. I was always so tense afterwards, but the bath had helped get rid of the sweat.

"You can't keep going on like this."

"I'll be fine."

"I've never heard you scream like that before." I vaguely recalled screaming, but everything was pretty black after that. The pain got too intense after the first twenty-four hours, and I didn't really come into consciousness until this morning. My heat had lasted for a little over three days this time, when it was only supposed to last a day.

"I'll be fine," I said again.

"If you say so. Where to, my lady?" Tiger asked. He knew that it was a subject I preferred not to discuss, and I silently thanked him for moving to a different topic. I knew that he wanted to keep arguing, but it wouldn't do him any good. I was set in my ways, and that was that.

"I'd like to go south," I said.

"South? Is that really a good idea?" Tiger asked.

"Probably not. I don't think anyone will bother us though, since I'm my own alpha now. I just…I dunno, Ti. I know just about everything there is to know about my Mazuko side, but I barely know anything about my wolf side." Tiger's tail gently curled around one of my own, and I smiled over at him.

"Alright, my lady. We'll travel south. It beats the north anyway," he said with a quiet chuckle.

"Too true, my friend. We've wasted enough time already, let's get going," I said and stood up. My back popped a little as I stretched, and I smiled at the pulling sensation.

"Following you, my lady." My Damascus and duffel bag were on my back in seconds, and Tiger and I started running seconds later. I laid out a mental map in my head as we began to run, and I closed my eyes to get a better mental picture.

Tourin covered most of the west, and the border between worlds was further east. The WasteLands laid between Tourin and the Border, and most demons only passed through the barren land. Gandara was in the north, and it was farther north where the secluded demons resided. Raizen had told me about the mostly S-Class demons that resided in the far north; they were old sparring partners of his that had went their separate ways long before I had shown up. No one had seen them for centuries, and demons knew not to go into their domain.

Tiger and I were headed far south though. Alaric was in the south, but we were keeping to the border around Mukuro's territory. Beyond Alaric were some of the animal demon tribes, mostly wolves, foxes, and dogs. I had been this way once before, when I first started looking for Kurama. I just hadn't known it was him I was looking for then… Down south was where I had met Fangrin and learned the truth about my appearance. I didn't stick around long enough to learn anything about wolf customs though, and it was something I had always wondered about.

I knew the second that Yusuke crossed over into the Demon World, and I had to stop for a few moments as I felt his new aura. I had never sensed him this easily or clearly before, and I didn't know if it was because of his awakened blood or because I was in my demon form. Tiger stopped just in front of me, and I saw the worried look in his eyes. I just waved the look off and sighed.

"He'll be fine, my lady," Tiger whispered.

"I know. I wonder how his first meeting with Raizen will turn out?" I asked as I started a slow jog.

"From the way you've described him, Yusuke sounds just like Raizen. It'll probably be…painful," Tiger said with a sideways glance. I couldn't help it, I laughed. The sound echoed in the dense forest, and I heard Tiger laughing beside me. Yeah, everything would work out just fine.

* * *

**Yusuke**

My body ached with every breath, but it could have gone worse. It also could have went a hell of a lot better, but it definitely could have been worse. My hair fell back as I jerked my head up, and I stared into the violet eyes of my ancestor. Seriously, how scary can a guy with purple eyes be? My raw midsection spoke up then, and I grunted a little. The white-haired demon smiled a full-fanged smile, and I noticed that the underside of his jaw was bruised.

"At least someone can kick your ass," I mumbled and leaned my head against the wall. Those violet eyes narrowed, and one eyebrow raised as he cocked his head to the side. Okay, so he was confused.

"Your jaw is bruised," I pointed out. One clawed hand touched the light bruise, and his smile just widened. What, he liked getting beat up now?

"First lesson. Never piss off a female," Raizen said with a deep laugh. Some woman had been beating him up? Huh, maybe we do have something in common…Not that I'm gonna admit that any time soon.

"You mean there's actual women around here?" I asked. The door flew open at my question, and I stared up at the large woman in the doorway. Her dark brown hair had large streaks of an almost golden brown color, and her eyes matched the lighter parts of her hair. She had to be at least six-six, and she was a little wide…Not fat, just…big-boned. Her skin was a dark brown, but I could see a few swirls of that lighter brown color. She glared down at Raizen and wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing.

"I'm here, now what do you want?" she asked.

"Cook, meet my son, Yusuke." Her eyes then narrowed on me and she growled out something that sounded like "not another one."

"Get up, boy! I don't have all day to cater to you! Get your ass up!" she yelled. I turned wide eyes to Raizen, who just smiled up at her.

"You learn to love her. You're free to train with Hokushin and the men after you're settled," Raizen said. He stood up and turned his back to me, and I watched as he walked over to the far wall. Or, what was the far wall before I blasted it away.

"Come on, boy," Cook said and grabbed my arm. She yanked me off the ground, but I didn't look away from Raizen. His shoulders were still squared, and he didn't look any different but something just felt…off. Cook didn't give me time to think though. She pushed my bag into my chest and pulled me from the room, and I shook my head once we were in the hallway. All of that running and heat must have gone to my brain…

* * *

**Ray**

"Ray!" I rarely got to hear Tiger say my name, and I only wished that I had been able to actually enjoy it. Instead, I was laying on the muddy ground and doing my best not to scream. The pain was practically everywhere; it was too intense for me to scream. I felt Tiger's arms cradling me, but his presence didn't soothe me.

"What's wrong? What happened?" he asked in a rush. I felt the wind in my hair so I knew that we were running, but I could only concentrate on the pain. I hadn't felt pain like this since…

"It's…Hiei. He's in pain, Ti. He's in pain, and I can't—" A sob cut off my words, and I bit down on Tiger's arm to hold the sobs in. I heard his quiet intake of breath, and I knew that I'd have to make this up to him. I'd be alright if the pain would just…would just stop for a second…It was like being lit on fire from the inside out.

"Don't worry, my lady. I'll take care of you," Tiger whispered. It was the last thing I heard before completely passing out.

* * *

The first thing I heard when I came to was the crackling of a fire, and I groaned a little at the stiffness in my body. Tiger was the first thing I saw when my eyes opened, and he smiled down at me. I smiled back, despite the stiffness, and raised a hand to his cheek. His hand covered mine, and I slowly stretched my body.

"So, how long was I out?" I asked.

"You've been unconscious for a week," Tiger replied with a tired smile. Knowing him, he probably hasn't slept the entire week.

"Well, that explains a bit," I mumbled and concentrated on wiggling my toes. Jeeze, everything was sore!

"Hiei…is he…?"

"I think he's okay. I feel okay now, so he must be better. You'd know if he was dead," I whispered. It went without saying that if Hiei were to die, I wouldn't be very far behind.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tiger asked.

"Yes, Ti, I'm fine. Now where are we?" I asked.

"Just outside of wolf territory."

"Really? Already?" We hadn't been traveling for very long, a few weeks at the most.

"Yes. Lady Cecilia has been helping me take care of you," Tiger said and looked over his shoulder. I followed his gaze to see an older demon walking towards us, and I smiled up at her.

She was a fox demon, with long brown hair and bright blue eyes. Gray streaks ran through her long hair, and her tanned face had a few wrinkles around her mouth and eyes. She wasn't very tall, but I was sure she still had a couple of inches on me. A tail the same color as her hair moved behind her, and she was carrying a tray in her clawed hands.

"Thank you for taking care of me, my lady," I whispered. The older demon just smiled down at me and laid the tray on a small table next to the bed I was lying on.

"It was my pleasure, Lady Ray. Now, I believe your companion needs to rest. Do not worry, brave tiger, I will watch after your mistress," the fox demon said. Her voice was quiet and gently brushed my ears, and I closed my eyes as I listened to her soft voice. It was unlike the husky, loud sound of my own voice, and I thought to myself that she sounded like a real lady.

"She's right, Ti. Go get some sleep. I'll be up and ready to go when you wake up," I said with a wide smile.

"If you're sure," Tiger said with a resigned sigh. He hates admitting that I'm right. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing out of the room, and I turned back to the fox demon.

"How are you feeling, my lady?" Cecilia asked. I laid my palms flat on the mattress and slowly pushed myself into a sitting position. My back leaned against the headboard, and I smiled over at her.

"I feel just fine," I said with a wide smile.

"Here, eat and regain some of your strength," Cecilia said and handed me the tray. I dug into the food without really seeing what it was, and I stopped a minute later to accept the glass of water Cecilia offered me. I let the water wash some of the food down, and I looked over at her. I had to admit, I was curious…

"Why did you take me in? I know that my kind is, well…we don't usually get treated so nicely," I said with a small grin. A small blush colored Cecilia's cheeks, and she lightly cleared her throat.

"I knew who you were the moment I saw you in the tiger's arms. You are Lady Ray, or the Lady Wolf."

"I guess it's a good thing that my reputation precedes me then," I said and took another bite of meat.

"That's not the only reason I took you in, my lady. I…I, well…"

"You can tell me. I promise not to tell," I said and smiled up at the older fox. The woman looked truly troubled, and I never had been good with troubled people. Something about a hero-complex…

"I was a friend of your mother's. I knew all about Azura's Mazuko lover and white-haired daughter. I had always hoped that I would get to meet you," the woman whispered. My eyes widened at her quiet words, and I lightly shook my head.

"You knew my mother?" I asked. Cecilia's blue eyes brightened at the question, and her smile lit up her whole face.

"Oh yes, my lady. Azura was a great demon, but I'm afraid she was not very strong. She was born with the gift of sight, and she always tried to use her gift in the fairest way possible. My only regret is that I didn't have more time with her."

"Will you tell me about her?"

"I will tell you everything I know about her, as long as you keep eating. You need your strength, my lady," Cecilia said. I nodded my head and immediately started eating again, and I heard Cecilia's quiet laughter. I continued to eat as she spoke, and I soaked in her every word.

My mother, Azura, had been a brown wolf. Her eyes had been the color of the sea, and she had been a small demon. She hadn't been very powerful, but that never stopped her from standing up for what she believed in. She wasn't that much of a fighter, which was why Cecilia had been surprised when Azura announced that she was having a secret love affair with Kage, the current Mazuko ruler of Tourin. Kage was disliked by many of the other demon tribes, but Azura had claimed that he did have a softer side.

Cecilia said that my mother had always seen the good in others, and she had never been able to turn away a person in need. She was only a little over a hundred years old when she came to Cecilia and begged for help. The wolf demon tribes would consider her pregnancy a betrayal, so Cecilia and her mate took Azura in. Vero, Cecilia's mate, was a strong black-haired fox and he promised to protect my mother at all costs. Cecilia had helped deliver me, and she had been the one to hold my crying mother at the sight of my thick white hair. Both women knew that I'd never be accepted, I had white-hair and was the offspring of the Mazuko. The Mazuko could have been overlooked in time, but not my hair…White hair among most animal demons was considered unlucky, unnatural, and just plain wrong. So, my mother had told Cecilia what she planned to do with me.

My mother had named me and left to deliver me to Koenma, and Cecilia said she only saw my mother once after that moment. She returned a little over ten years after she disappeared with me, and Cecilia said that she bared a mating mark on her neck. The mark of Kage. Cecilia said that Azura loved her mate, but that she hated what he was becoming. He had no peace, so she had no peace. Cecilia said that Azura had died with her mate, after he was defeated by Raizen. She said that she was happy for both Azura and Kage, because in death they could find peace.

"She loved you, my lady. Never doubt how much your mother loved you," Cecilia whispered and laid her hand on my cheek. I felt her gently wiping away my tears, and I did my best to smile at her.

"Thank you, for telling me. I've always wondered about my mother. Raizen told me a little about our father, but he doesn't seem quite so terrible now," I said and wiped at my cheeks.

"I believe that Kage was a horrible demon, until he met Azura. I don't think he knew how to rule differently though, and your brother is a better ruler. Azura and Kage are resting in peace now, and I'm sure that they are both proud of you," Cecilia said with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Cilia!" I jumped a little at the sound of the unfamiliar voice, but Cecilia laid a comforting hand on my arm.

"I'm with Ray, dear. She's awake now," Cecilia said in her usual quiet voice. The other demon must have heard her though, because a rather large male was in the bedroom a few seconds later. The fox demon was tall and wide, and his black hair fanned around his head in a fuzzy halo. Warm moss-green eyes looked down at me, and I smiled up at the large demon. This had to be Vero.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Ray," Vero said and walked over to the bed. He lowered himself to the floor, and Cecilia reached over to pet his pointy ears.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lord Vero," I replied.

"Please, I'm no lord. I'm just your average fox," he said with a shrug.

"Then you both shall be my Aunt Cecilia and Uncle Vero. Is that better?" I asked. The two foxes glanced at each other before turning teary eyes to mine, and I gasped a little as four arms wrapped around me.

"We would be honored, Lady Ray," Cecilia whispered.

"Truly honored," Vero added.

"It's just Ray now," I replied and snuggled into their embrace. My head swam from all the new information and sensations, but I had learned a long time ago that I was very good at adapting. I just breathed in the new scents of my growing family. I could worry about the rest of the world in a few moments…

* * *

**Original Ending Note: **I think I explained everything clearly, but I'm mostly half-asleep right now. If anything was confusing, just let me know and I'll do my best to clear it up. Well, I've got class in the morning so I'm off to get some much-needed sleep! Thank you, as always, to all of the people who are taking time out of their day to read this (this, as in the story and not the little author's notes). You're the best!


	27. A New Kind Of Challenge

**Word Count: **4000

* * *

**Chapter 27: A New Kind Of Challenge**

"Do you really have to leave?" I stared up into Cecilia's bright blue eyes and tried not to let my emotions get the better of me. Vero was standing just behind her, with one giant hand on her slim shoulder.

"Yes, but I'm not saying goodbye, remember?"

"I know. You are only saying 'see you later,' but how long is later?" I lightly bit my bottom lip and tried to think of an answer. I had promised my Aunt Cecilia and Uncle Vero that I would spend an extra day with them, and then an extra week, and now Tiger and I have been here for a little over a month. It was time for me to move on. The two foxes knew a lot about the wolf tribes, but it wasn't enough for me. Close, but not quite.

"I don't really know, Aunt Cecilia. I could be back in a few weeks, months, or years. I never know just where my life is going to take me next," I said with a small shrug. It was the truth; life was unpredictable.

"Promise that you will return, some day," Uncle Vero said in a stern voice. A voice that meant no arguments.

"I promise," I said with a small bow of my head. I turned to Tiger, and he gave one quick nod of his head before running. I moved just behind him, and I only stopped long enough to look over my shoulder and wave.

"I like them," Tiger said after we were out of view.

"They seem to like you too," I said with a wide smile. Vero had loved having Tiger around, and the two spent most of their days out back training. Cecilia, bless her heart, had tried to teach me the finer points of being a lady. I told her there was no need, since I'd probably never have to act like a lady. She tried though, and I failed horribly.

"Where do you wish to go, my lady?" Tiger asked.

"I'm not really sure. Fangrin's the only wolf alpha I've ever met, and he kinda hates me. I don't think the other alphas like me all that much either," I said and rubbed the back of my neck. Maybe I should have thought this out more…

"So our plan is no plan?" Tiger had one eyebrow raised, and I could see the tip of a fang as he smiled.

"Basically."

"My lady?"

"Yes, Ti?"

"Are you prepared to be disappointed? Because this might not end the way you want it to," Tiger said quietly. The truth was, I had thought it over. I knew that I would probably be rejected from all the other tribes, but it wouldn't hurt to try. And it definitely beat just sitting around and thinking about—No! I needed to keep my mind occupied.

"Yes, I'm prepared to be disappointed. I know that the packs won't be happy to see me, and I know that I'll probably be turned away. It's worth a shot though, right?" Tiger nodded his head, and I let out a sigh. I feel a headache coming on…

* * *

"Oh, this is just ridiculous!" I yelled. A tree fell after my fist connected with it, and I felt a little bad about knocking the tree down. If Kurama was here he'd probably kick my ass for being so inconsiderate.

"You said you were prepared to be disappointed," Tiger said. I turned around to glare at him, but he didn't move a muscle. He just stayed leaning against a tree with his arms crossed and one foot resting against the tree.

"I was prepared, but this is just…Can they all really hate me that much?" I yelled. I forced myself not to strike out at another tree and took a deep breath through my nose.

"My lady—"

"Three months, Ti! Three months of traveling all through this forsaken land, and for what? To get turned away every single time! I'm not respected as a demon! As a wolf! Or as an alpha! And I know that respect has to be earned, but they won't even give me a chance! I'm turned away before I can even reach the gate!"

My hands were curled into tight fists, and my arms were shaking with the need to reach out and hit _something_. My throat burned a little from the yelling, and my eyes were constantly blinking to keep the tears away. I was angry, frustrated, and a little hurt. I felt Tiger's hands on the sides of my neck, and I tipped my head back to look at him. His golden eyes were full of understanding, and I tried to apologize with my eyes for yelling at him. He didn't deserve it.

"My lady, there is something you need to understand," Tiger whispered. His hands moved now to the back of my head, and I felt his thin fingers untie the leather string that kept my hair up.

"And what's that?" I asked. His fingers were combing through my wild hair now, and I closed my eyes at the calming gesture.

"You are better than all of them. I know that you wanted to learn their ways, but why? You don't follow their laws because you're above them. You should be the ones shunning them, not vice versa. They are idiots who would throw away a child because of the color of their hair, superstitious fools. Do not let them hurt you, my lady. Do not give them that power," Tiger whispered. He was right; Tiger was always right.

"You know what, Ti?"

"Hmm?" I opened my eyes to see him looking down at me, and I took a step forward as I wrapped my arms around his body.

"You're the bestest friend in the whole world. I would be lost without you, my friend," I said and tucked my head under his chin. His fingers continued to run through my thick hair, and I started tracing the tiger stripes on his ribs. I could have stayed like that for hours, but my luck just wasn't that good.

"Did you hear that?" Tiger asked as he took a step back. My head turned in the direction of the rapidly snapping branches, and I felt my ears twitch towards the sound. Something came barreling out of the trees a moment later, and my knees locked as something collided with my legs.

"I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" I blinked and looked down, and I saw Tiger staring at me from the corner of my eye.

A small woman was clinging to my legs, and she smelled like she hadn't reached a hundred yet. So she was still young, but there was a lingering scent to her skin…Ah, yes. She was very close to her maturity; within the year close. Her thin arms were wrapped around my calves, and I could feel her tears as she cried on my knee. She looked dirty, bruised, and a little scratched up. She was wearing a dirty black dress that looked too big for her, and I could just see the top of her auburn colored head.

"I'm not going to kill you. What's wrong?" I asked. The woman was obviously distressed, and it pulled at my heart to hear her crying.

"Please, my lady. I don't want to…want to…I can't go back!" The woman continued to sob on my leg, and I looked up at Tiger. He just shrugged in response, and I lightly rested my hand on her head. She jerked a little at the movement, but I kept running my fingers through her hair. She slowly relaxed and quit sobbing, but I could still feel a few tears fall against my leg.

"Please, tell me what's wrong. I want to help you," I whispered. The woman slowly tipped her head back, and a pair of bloodshot sea-green eyes stared up at me. I could see the confusion in her eyes despite the tears, and her bottom lip quivered slightly.

"You do?" she asked. I could finally pinpoint her scent (my sense of smell wasn't always so great), and I stared down at the woman in shock. It was another wolf demon, a full wolf demon…which was a little odd. She had no tail, and her pointed ears were on the side of her head. Her ears looked like a human's but more pointy, and I didn't see any fangs. Huh, she didn't smell like she was suppressing her energy to maintain a human form…was this her natural form?

"Yes, I'll help you but I have to know what's wrong first," I said with a small smile. The woman's eyes filled up with tears, and she threw her arms back around my legs. I could hear her sobbing quietly, and my ears twitched to catch her whispered words.

"They always spoke of your cruelty, Lady Wolf. They told us about the children you devoured, the women you enslaved, and the men you burned to ash…Are you really her? Are you really the Lady Wolf?"

The woman's words made fire and ice race through my veins at the same time, and I bit my bottom lip to keep the growl building in my chest down. I didn't want to scare her, no matter how pissed off I was. I gently took her wrists in my hands and eased down in front of her. Her cheeks were dirty and tear-streaked, and I lightly rested my hands on her shoulders.

"I don't know who 'they' are, but I am none of those things. I only kill when there is no other choice, and I would never kill an innocent child. I am who they call the Lady Wolf, but I am not a cruel demon. As a matter of fact, the demon behind you is only standing because I saved his life," I said. The woman turned to look over her shoulder, and Tiger smiled down at her.

"It is true. My lady is a kind demon and only kills when necessary. You have nothing to fear from her," Tiger whispered. The woman turned back towards me, and her tears had nearly stopped.

"You will help me?"

"Of course. You have my word," I said with a slight bow of my head.

"What if someone powerful is after me?" The fear was back in her eyes, but I only smiled.

"I doubt they're powerful enough to kill me. I'll protect you…"

"Ayame."

"I will protect you, Ayame."

"He's very powerful, my lady."

"Please, call me Ray." The girl opened her mouth to say something else, but a loud howl cut off whatever she was going to say. She instantly curled into a small ball, and I moved to a standing position just in front of her. Tiger was standing next to her in the blink of an eye, and I felt better knowing that he had my back. A small group of wolf demons came out of the trees and into the small clearing, and I felt my lip curl as I looked at the other alpha. I should have known…

"What are _you_ doing here, outcast?" Fangrin growled. Fangrin was a massive wolf demon, and some of the other alphas were even afraid of him. He was a little taller than Yoko, and a lot wider. He was pure muscle, and his giant muscled arms looked like clubs. His skin was a dark tanned color, and his coloring was black as night. Even his eyes were black. He was definitely not a demon to mess with.

"In case you have forgotten, I am an alpha. I have the right to be anywhere I choose," I growled back. Fangrin's body tensed at the words, and I got prepared for a strike.

"I have no quarrel with you, outcast. Give me the girl, and I'll let you pass," Fangrin said. The other wolf demons behind him were looking back and forth between their leader and me, and I knew that they recognized me.

"Why do you want her? She wasn't important enough for you to mark her, so why should I hand her over to you?" I asked.

Vero had explained it all to me one day, because I had wondered how alphas marked all of their pack members. When Nicholas and I had marked each other, we both had names appear on us. If an alpha marked every single one of its pack members, well…that would be a lot of names. The alphas with large packs marked their members, but the alphas were not marked in return. Ayame did not have the scent of another demon on her, neither alpha nor a mate.

"Because she has wronged me, and I will punish her." Fangrin's black eyes narrowed on the woman still on the ground behind me, and I felt her nails digging into my calf.

"How has she wronged you?" Fangrin's glare snapped away from Ayame's face to mine, but I held my ground. I had defeated Fangrin once before, and I wasn't afraid to do it again.

"She disobeyed my direct orders. I offered her a place of honor in my pack, and she ran like a coward," Fangrin sneered.

"A place of honor?" What he was saying finally dawned on me, and I didn't stop myself from growling this time. Ayame was close to her maturity, and Fangrin wanted to take her for his own. Most wolf alphas didn't mate, but they did take lovers. Lovers were like property; only the mates were worth anything. Most alphas didn't take a mate until they desired an heir, but that rarely happened. Mates were for life, after all…

"My lady?" Tiger whispered. One of my tails lightly brushed against his hand to let him know that I hadn't completely spaced out, and I narrowed my eyes at Fangrin.

"I challenge you, Fangrin. Winner gets Ayame," I stated. Those cold black eyes stared a hole right through me, but I refused to back down.

"You would challenge me? For her? For a worthless female?" Fangrin asked.

"If she's so worthless, then just leave her with me," I said and tipped my chin up.

"She should die for her disobedience," Fangrin growled quietly.

"She'll belong to me. Isn't that a punishment worse than death?" I couldn't keep the sneer off my face, and Fangrin huffed in response. His arms were crossed over his massive chest, and his teeth were bared as he glared down at me.

"I have not marked her, so let her carry the shame of being the slave of an outcast," Fangrin finally said. I nodded my head once, and I saw the demons behind Fangrin slowly backing away. I guess they didn't want to be turned into ash.

"They're gone, my lady," Tiger whispered.

"We'd better get that way too, before Fangrin changes his mind. I don't really feel like fighting today," I said and turned around. The woman looked up at me, and I knelt down in front of her again.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I said I'd protect you, and I never go back on my word. Now, you've got three options here, Ayame." The woman's eyes widened, and her head tilted to the side a little as she looked at me.

"Three?"

"Yep, three. You can join my pack, travel with us without joining my pack, or you can go wherever you want. You're free now, Ayame. You can make your own decisions," I said. The woman's sea-green eyes darkened for a moment, and I stood up to give her time to think. My duffel bag was still sitting at the base of the tree I had thrown it at, and I easily slung it back over my shoulder.

"She'll be okay, my lady," Tiger whispered.

"I know," I replied. I heard the sound of a throat clearing, and Tiger and I both turned around. The woman was standing now, and I had to resist the urge to run to her side. She was about five-six and almost painfully thin. Her pale skin made her look sickly, and I realized for the first time how her skin seemed to stretch over her bones.

"I know that I am weak right now, but I wish to join your pack after I grow stronger," Ayame said. Her chin was lifted and her eyes were proud.

"You are not weak, Lady Ayame. You just need some food and sleep. Come, I know a safe place we can go to. After you get some food in you and sleep, you can decide if you want to join my pack or not. Do you feel okay to run?" I asked. She was so thin, but I would let her run if that was what she wanted.

"Yes, I can still run," Ayame whispered. Tiger and I made eye contact for a moment and began running. We went at a slower pace than usual, and Ayame stayed just behind us. Well, Aunt Cecilia and Uncle Vero were in for a small surprise…

* * *

"I still say that she is much too thin," Aunt Cecilia said. I looked over at the blue-eyed fox and smiled. She reminded me of Cook…well, a much more polite Cook.

"She went through the energy transfer without passing out, so she's fine," I said with a small smile.

"I just hope they don't go too hard on her," Aunt Cecilia whispered.

"They won't," I replied.

Aunt Cecilia and I were sitting on a small porch behind her home, and we were both watching the three figures in the yard just in front of us. Tiger and Uncle Vero were standing side-by-side, and Ayame was standing in front of them. The woman that had clung to my leg in fear a month ago was gone. In her place stood a strong, proud woman. I had marked her three days ago, and I still couldn't get the look she gave me out of my head. She had thought that I would mark her and be done with it, but she was wrong. I let her mark me as well, which was considered a high honor. Most alphas didn't allow their members to mark them.

So, Ayame's name now rests just below Nicholas's. My name is across her shoulders, and a small wolf paw print identical to mine is on the back of her neck. She looks completely different too. Her sickly pale skin has turned a nice golden color, and her long auburn hair is clean and always up in pigtails. She's put on some weight, thanks to all of Aunt Cecilia's cooking, and she looks a lot healthier now.

Aunt Cecilia couldn't stand the thought of Ayame wearing a dirty sack for clothes, so she dug around until she found something she deemed was appropriate. Ayame now wears white fur, to show her loyalty. White fur guards that cover her from ankle to knee, a white fur skirt, fur wrist guards, and white fur is draped over her shoulders. She wears a dark blue armor chest plate with a dark pink lining, and she has a sword strapped to her side.

"Auntie Ray! Didja see me?" Ayame yelled. Tiger and Uncle Vero were currently teaching her how to fight, and she moved like fighting was natural.

"Yes, I saw you! Now finish him off!" I called back.

"I still don't see why she has to fight," Aunt Cecilia said with a small huff.

"Well, she said she wants to stay with me and Tiger. If she stays with us, she'll have to learn to fight sometime. I'd rather her learn now than get a crash course later," I said with a small shrug. Aunt Cecilia was quiet for a few minutes, and she was whispering the next time she spoke.

"How did everything go? No one's told me, and you and Tiger looked a little banged up." My arm gave a small throb in response to her question, and I turned my head to look at her.

"Everything went fine, but Tiger and I weren't prepared for the demons that came. Next time we'll take her to my cave. It has more protection," I whispered back.

We had only been at Aunt Cecilia's for two weeks when Ayame came to me with tears in her eyes. She knew that her heat was coming, and she begged me not to let some demon take her. She said she'd never lain with a male before, and she didn't want to just yet. I told her that I understood, and Tiger and I took her to the closest cave we could find. We then spent the next twenty-four hours killing every demon that came within a mile radius of the cave. It was a long twenty-four hours, and my arm still didn't want to bend sometimes.

"You know, it would just be easier to…"

"Yes, I know, but sometimes waiting seems like the right thing to do," I said with a small smile. Aunt Cecilia smiled at that, and I just shrugged. I couldn't really explain why I was the way I was…It was just me.

"You're a good person, Ray," Aunt Cecilia whispered. I felt her hand lightly gripping mine, and I turned to smile at her.

"I try to be," I said and looked back at the three fighters. Ayame liked using an iris for her weapon of choice, and she was able to use her demon energy to transform it into a dagger. She could also use the sword at her hip, and she was very good at hand-to-hand combat.

"How long will you stay with us this time?"

"Scared you'll have to put up with me for a while?" I asked with a teasing smile. Aunt Cecilia lightly hit my arm, and I used my hand to smother my laughter. Aunt Cecilia needed to smile and blush more often.

"No, I was hoping you'd stay for a little while."

"We'll stick around for a few months, but I want to take Ayame out traveling. We can't go into any of the three main territories, but I think it'd be good for her to get out," I said. Ayame was young, in demon years, and she was still learning things about herself.

Just yesterday she had come to me with the biggest smile I had ever seen. Her sea-green eyes were bright, her hair was windblown, and her cheeks were flushed in excitement. She had been outside, just running around the last time I'd checked, and she had been so happy when she came inside to find me. I wasn't really sure what to expect, but what she said definitely floored me.

"_I chased butterflies, Auntie Ray! One of them was bigger than my head and looked like a sunrise! I like chasing butterflies!"_

She had run right back outside after that, and I had walked outside to watch her chase some giant butterflies around the backyard. She had almost reminded me of Yusuke then, back when he was still an innocent little child. That look of wild abandonment and pure joy. She was a little over ninety years old and had just discovered that she enjoyed chasing butterflies.

"You're good for her, Ray," Aunt Cecilia said.

"I hope so. She's a part of me now, and I'll do whatever necessary to take care of her. She deserves to be happy," I said.

"So do you, Ray." Aunt Cecilia gave my hand one quick pat, and I heard the small backdoor close behind her a moment later.

I turned back to see Ayame disarm Uncle Vero and pin Tiger to the ground, and I clapped as loud as I could. Ayame turned her smiling face to me, and Tiger was smiling too when he looked over at me. Uncle Vero looked out of breath but oddly happy; a look that only comes from a good sparring match. Yes, everything would work out.

* * *

**Original Ending Note: **I like this chapter and then I don't. It didn't turn out the way I had planned, but I like it anyway. Once again, sorry for all of the skipping around. There will be at least one more time skip in the next chapter…

Oh! Before I forget, Ayame is a character from _Inuyasha_. _Inuyasha_ was actually the very first anime I ever watched and fell in love with, so…yeah. I won't be bringing in any major characters from it though. I was trying to think of a new character, and I just so happened to think of Ayame. So, Ayame belongs to the anime _Inuyasha_ and its creator, Rumiko Takahashi.

I was going to say something else, but it completely slipped my mind. Hmm…oh well, it'll come to me later. I'm about to start working on the next chapter, so maybe it won't take as long to get out. And don't think you've seen the end of Fangrin…Some characters may disappear for a little while, but they'll always come back when you least expect it. Well, I hope you enjoyed reading!


	28. The Wolf's Cry

**Word Count: **5760

* * *

**Chapter 28: The Wolf's Cry**

"Auntie Ray?" I turned my eyes away from the sparkling moon as Ayame's lithe form folded to the ground, and I smiled over at the young demon. She had come so far…Ayame had been with us for eight months now. The first three had been spent with Aunt Cecilia and Uncle Vero, and the last five was spent roaming the lands of Demon World. We stayed away from the three major territories, especially after we had a close-call on Alaric's border.

Tiger and I spent most of our time teaching Ayame all the things we had learned over the years; the things safe to eat in the forests, the best ways to find shelter and water, how to protect and fight…everything we had to teach. Ayame soaked it all in, and she fought as if she were born to do it. Tiger and I were already thinking of having her made into a high-ranking captain. She had Tiger's natural ability to strategize, opposed to my thinking-on-the-spot action.

"Yeah?" She pulled her knees to her chest and tipped her face up to the velvet purple sky. Two large moons were hanging overhead, and we stared up at them in silence. The first moon, the one directly overhead, was a sparkling white. It was almost like staring up at a giant round diamond in the sky. The other moon, off to the side, was a pale blue color. It looked nearly translucent, and it cast a glow over the land below it.

"Why are you so sad? I mean, you look happy when we're out running and joking around. You smile and laugh a lot, but there's something in your eyes. I know sadness when I see it," Ayame whispered without looking at me. She was right, she knew sadness. She knew the look it left in a person's eyes, and I wouldn't dishonor her by lying.

"I am happy with you and Tiger by my side. I love spending time with both of you and teaching you, but I'm sad too. I left a lot of people behind, and I miss them."

"You mean your brother? I hear you and Uncle Ti whispering at night." She still didn't turn to look at me, so I moved until my side was pressed against hers. I was sitting at the top of a hill, so I was slightly higher up than her. My arm easily draped across her shoulders, and I heard her sigh as she dropped her head to my chest.

"My brother's name is Raizen, he's the ruler of Tourin. He's very sick, and I knew he was dying when I left. It's been nearly a year now, and I don't think he'll be in this world for much longer," I whispered.

"Why did you leave if he was dying?" It was an understandable question, and one that I thought about constantly. Sometimes I worried that I had made the wrong decision, but I knew deep in my heart that I hadn't.

"Sometimes the right choice isn't the easiest choice, you understand?" I asked.

"Kind of."

"Don't worry, it'll make more sense in a few centuries," I said with a quiet laugh.

"Wow, you really are old," Ayame replied with a laugh of her own.

"Damn, right! So you better respect your elders," I said with a light squeeze before releasing her. She flowed to her feet and smiled down at me.

"You're a weird one, Auntie Ray, but I love you anyway. Goodnight," she said and leaned down to give me a quick hug.

"Yeah, I love you too. Goodnight," I replied. She gave a quick wave and then she was gone. I stayed on the hill for a while longer, and I heard Tiger coming up the hill some time later. I heard him sit down behind me, and I was pulled against his chest without a word.

"How much longer?" Tiger whispered after we were both settled.

"Not long, Ti. It's killing me inside," I replied.

"Do you want to go…?"

"No, I said I wouldn't. It just…He's a part of me, Ti. Blood of my blood, his pain is my pain."

"He'll be okay, my lady. We've all known this would happen for centuries."

"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier," I whispered and fell back against him. I felt his cheek rubbing against mine, and I reached up to lightly scratch his ear.

"I'll stay by your side, my lady."

"Even when I go crazy?"

"Especially then."

"Have I told you that I love you today?" I asked and twisted to look up at him. A pair of yellow eyes gleamed down at me, and I saw his lips twitch as he fought a smile.

"Only once or twice," he replied.

"I love you, Tiger Moon."

"And I love you, Raygan."

Tiger and I stayed in the same spot for the rest of the night, and neither of us moved until Ayame came to get us for breakfast. The rest of the morning was spent chasing butterflies, and we spent most of the afternoon running from the angered butterflies. Who knew butterflies liked to actually do the chasing?

"So, Auntie Ray, where to now?" Ayame called. She could easily keep up Tiger and I now, so running was never a problem. We had finally lost the giant demonic butterflies, and we were just aimlessly running around.

"Let's head back to the—" I nearly tripped as my chest was split open, and my hands went straight to my opened chest cavity as my feet slid in the loose grass. I could see Ayame and Tiger just ahead of me, and they both had worried looks on their faces. My hands ran over my ragged chest, which was still…whole. Every vein in my body was on fire and frozen at the same time, and my breath came out in quick pants.

"My lady?" My chest felt constricted as the first tear fell from my eye, and my claws dug into the skin of my thighs. I knew it was coming, and I had known…but it didn't lessen the pain.

"Raizen," I whispered. I was moving before making a conscious decision, and I was vaguely aware of Tiger and Ayame just behind me. I had to get to Tourin…I needed to see…for myself…Raizen…

* * *

**Hiei**

"Lord Mukuro!" One of the many faceless demons stopped and knelt before Mukuro, and I waited for the demon to get through groveling.

"What?" Mukuro snapped.

"King Raizen's stomach…it has stopped growling, my lord," the demon said.

"Raizen is dead." There was something off in Mukuro's voice, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"We believe so, my lord."

"Come, Hiei. We need to make sure," Mukuro said and walked off again. I stepped around the demon and followed Mukuro to the hole leading to the outside. My feet had just touched down when I felt something twist in my chest, and I reached up to lightly rub the spot. I saw that one eye looking over at me and dropped my hand. The pain was dull and nothing to worry about. I could figure out what it was later.

* * *

**Yusuke**

"Damn! Now that's what I'm talking about!" I yelled as Hokushin released me. The power coming off of the group of demons slowly died down, but I could still feel my skin tingling from the raw power.

"They've been in seclusion for centuries. I believe that is their way—"

"What's that?" one of the monks asked.

"Invading army!" a different monk yelled. Geesh, what's with the guys and invading armies? But now that I'm paying attention, something really powerful is coming this way…

"Hey! Did someone get left behind?" I yelled at Enki. His massive shoulders lifted in a shrug.

"I don't think so! Wait, could it be…" The group turned to face the oncoming power and slowly backed away. Dust swirled as three small sandstorms got closer, and I had to shield my eyes until the dust died down. The first person I saw was a red tiger demon, and he was standing off to the side of Raizen's grave. A girl was standing next to him, but I couldn't really tell what she was. She was wearing a lot of white though, and her hair was up in pigtails.

"Our lady has returned to us!" one of the monks yelled.

"Lady?" I heard myself ask. I stepped forward a little to see what everyone was staring at, but I could only see the person's back. The person was short, five feet at the most, and had a lot of white hair. Their thick white hair was everywhere, and it reminded me of Raizen…I could see the power swirling around her, and the bright white color seemed to almost pulse.

"Raizen, brother mine…may you rest in peace." The voice was a little husky but definitely feminine, and I watched as she threw her head back in a loud howl. It was a wolf's howl…no, not a howl. It was the sound of a wolf's cry, even I could hear the pain in that voice.

"My lord! We should step away now!" Hokushin yelled. Her energy was growing, swelling, pulsing…I could taste her every emotion, and the feel of it made my head swim.

One giant pulse sent us all sprawling back, and I groaned a little at the stinging feeling. Her howl just kept going higher and louder until it seemed to echo around the entire world, and I thought her power would never stop growing. She had to have a stopping point, didn't she? And if she was this powerful, where in the hell has she been hiding?

* * *

**Hiei**

"What in the hell is that?" The first wave of red energy had just stopped, and a new energy was lighting up the sky. This aura was white and different from before…

"She has returned," Mukuro stated. We watched as the white energy disappeared into the sky, and the sound of a keening howl seemed to echo off of everything.

"She who?"

"The Lady Wolf. Can't you hear her? She's mourning the loss of her brother."

"I wasn't aware that Raizen had a sister."

"He does, and she sounds upset." With that said, Mukuro turned and walked away. I watched and waited as the last of the power faded before doing the same.

* * *

**Yusuke**

"My lady, control yourself!" the red tiger demon yelled. The power slowly died down after that, and so did that howl. The woman's hair had been standing straight up, and I watched as it fell back down to her thighs. All of her power seemed to pull in closer to her body until I could barely feel it at all, and I lightly shook my head. Wow, all of that from just one person…one tiny person…

"Come, my lord," Hokushin said and walked forward. I could hear the woman whispering to the headstone, but I couldn't hear exactly what she was saying. Raizen's old sparring partners moved a little as she turned around, and I heard Hokushin yelling at the monks behind us.

"It truly is an honor to meet you, sister of Raizen," Enki said with a slight bow of his head. The woman muttered something, but I still couldn't hear her.

"Have you forgotten your lady! Show her your proper respect!" Hokushin yelled. The monks instantly bowed, but Hokushin stayed standing. The last of Raizen's old friends moved out of the way, and I finally got a good look at the mysterious woman.

My eyes started with her feet, which were bare. Her skin was completely pale, except for the swirling light blue marks. A black dragon wrapped around her right ankle, and a large red tiger covered her left leg. Its tail wrapped around her left ankle and seemed to weave around the swirling marks on her leg with its head just under her knee. The light blue marks were everywhere, and she had some weird jewelry on. Bracelets on her ankles, thighs, wrists, biceps…A metal belt was around her hips, and those swirling light blue marks were still everywhere.

She was wearing a pair of black shorts and a black sports bra, and my eyes moved over the metal choker around her throat. One of the light blue marks moved from her right knee and traveled up her body to her left temple, and another mark cut through it on her left cheek. My eyes moved over her pale face and up to the white rounded wolf ears on top of her head. I could see three bushy tails behind her, and her eyes…Wow. The outer rim was a dark blue, but her eyes were actually white. Well, not really white…It was like a diamond or something…a rainbow.

"I know you," I whispered as I walked forward. I don't know why I said that, but I was right. I knew her, but I was sure that I had never seen her before. I stopped right in front of her, and I could see the rings under her eyes now. She hadn't slept in a while, and her bloodshot eyes and tear-streaked cheeks proved she had been crying. Her legs were quivering a little, and she was panting.

"I—I—"

"Who are you?" She took my hand and placed it on her collarbone, and I felt a small chain. I slowly picked it up to see a silver chain with a tiny silver sun hanging from it. Huh, it looked just like my Auntie Ray's…

"Yu…Yu…"

"No, this is not happening right now!" I yelled without letting the chain go. A golden necklace just like this one hung around my neck now, but she couldn't be… I felt her energy moving and shifting again, and I waited for her to blast me away. It seemed to sink into her though, and I knew my mouth was open as I watched her change.

Her diamond-white eyes turned into a familiar hazel color, and her long white hair shortened and turned a golden brown. Pale skin slowly turned bronze, and the two sets of fangs I had missed earlier disappeared. Her ears moved to the side of her head and looked human, and her tails disappeared from sight. For the first time, I saw my Auntie Ray's left eye.

The light blue markings weren't markings at all…They were scars, and there were so many. I had never seen so many scars on one body, and I finally understood why she always wore so many clothes. The scar on her face was revealed for the first time, and I felt last night's supper rise in my throat as I thought about how she could have got it…A scar from her temple to her knee…

"Auntie Ray," I whispered. She smiled at the sound of the name and dropped her face into my palm. I could really see how tired she was now. Her eyes were nearly dead and rimmed in black, and her entire body was shaking now. Her arms and sides were scratched and bruised, and her feet were definitely bleeding.

"I'm sorry, Yusuke," she whispered. I caught her as she started to fall, and her head lolled against my shoulder. Yeah, she was definitely out of it.

"My lady!" The red tiger demon from earlier ran forward, and I tightened my grip on Auntie Ray's body. The demon stopped and looked us over. The other girl was standing just behind him, and they both looked worried.

"Yusuke Urameshi, my name is Tiger Moon and this is Ayame. It is an honor to finally meet you," the red tiger demon said.

"Can you tell me just what the hell's going on?" I asked and glanced down at Auntie Ray's unconscious body.

"I'm afraid that my lady will have to be the one to explain, but I can show you to her room," Tiger said.

"Her room?"

"This way." I lifted Auntie Ray's body into my arms and followed Tiger towards Raizen's palace.

* * *

**Ray**

I groaned as my body came back to life, and my muscles tensed and relaxed as I stretched. I knew I was still in my human form because I felt more drained than usual, and my senses were dulled. I heard someone moving around the room, and I sighed as I felt a clawed hand take my own. Of course Tiger was by my side.

We had ran for three straight days because I needed to return to Tourin. Three days of not thinking, just feeling. We had arrived in Tourin just in time to feel a massive blast of energy, but I never slowed. The power didn't feel threatening, and I don't think I could have stopped even if I wanted to. I hadn't slowed until I reached Raizen's resting place. His grave was located at the base of his plateau; the perfect place.

I could feel my power growing, but I couldn't stop. The pain had been overwhelming, the worst I had ever felt. I had felt Kurama's pain when he was attacked, but he had never been killed. Raizen was gone though…He would never run his claws through my hair again, or make fun of me, or worry about where I was…I had whispered to him then, had asked him to find peace. Then a howl had ripped from my throat and I lost all control over my power.

I could feel my energy pushing against the restriction bands and trying to get free. I knew that I needed to stop, but I couldn't. All the pain and grief was pouring out of me, and I didn't know how to make it stop. My skin felt like it was on fire, and my own pain-filled howl echoed in my ears. The only thing that brought me back was Tiger's voice. My power and howl cut off at the same time, and I felt my body screaming at the abuse. First days of running without rest and then releasing that much power…it was no wonder that I felt shaky on my own legs.

I had turned around to see a group of demons, and it suddenly became clear. The blast of energy had come from this group of demons, and they were all in the S-Class. They were the demons from the far north; the demons who had went into seclusion long before I came to Demon World. Raizen's old sparring partners had come to say goodbye. I spoke to the big red one before looking past him to see Yusuke…my little Yusuke.

I watched as his eyes moved over my body, and I saw the confusion in those chocolate brown eyes. He recognized me, but he couldn't really tell. He had never seen my demon form, and I couldn't manage to form a single sentence. So I did the only thing I knew to do, I switched back to my human form. Ah…then Yusuke had looked at me in a way that I'd hoped he never would. I had hoped to always save him from the scars, but things never work out the way they're planned. I had apologized to him then, and everything had went black after that.

"How long have I been out?" I whispered. My voice was hoarse, but that was to be expected. My howl had been loud enough to burn my throat raw.

"Almost a day," Tiger replied. I opened my eyes to see him sitting by my bed, and he helped me into a sitting position. He pushed a glass of water into my hands, and I eagerly drank the cool liquid.

"Where's Ayame?" She wasn't in the room, and I couldn't sense her.

"She's out with the men and Raizen's old friends." Yeah, that sounded like her. That was another thing Ayame had come to learn about herself; she wasn't shy.

"And Yusuke?"

"In Raizen's throne room," Tiger whispered. I nodded my head at his words and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I swayed a little as I stood, but it didn't take me long to stand up straight.

"Well, wish me luck," I said and started for the door.

"My lady? You're still…"

"I think I'd better do this in my human form. Don't worry, Ti. No one will hurt me in Tourin." With that said, I walked out the door and made my way to Raizen's throne room. I softly closed the door behind me, but Yusuke didn't turn around. He was standing in front of Raizen's throne, but I did see his shoulders tense.

"Have you come to apologize some more?" he asked. I hated how hurt his voice was, but I couldn't go back in time. Even if I did though, I wouldn't have changed my actions.

"I was hoping I could explain this time," I whispered. I blinked and Yusuke was standing in front of me, and I winced a little as his hands gripped my shoulders. His chocolate eyes darkened as he glared down at me, but I didn't move as his hands tightened their already bruising grip. Maybe staying in my human body wasn't such a good idea…

"Explain? Yeah, I'd like to know why you're never here when I actually need you! Do you like running out on me?" he yelled and shook me a little.

"Yusuke, I know you're mad, but—"

"You don't know the half of it!"

"Dammit! Calm your ass down! I was just doing what I thought was right!"

"By lying to me? What happened to being weak and defenseless?"

"I had to lie! And if you would stop yelling at me, I could explain everything!" Yusuke let out something similar to a roar and pushed me away from him. My back hit the closed door behind me, and my breath rushed out of my lungs. When I could suck another breath in, Yusuke was slumped in Raizen's throne and rubbing his eyes. He slowly looked up at me, and I could see the five year old I had left. The five year old who had to grow up alone, because I had left him.

"Alright, _Auntie Ray_, start talking," he said and looked right through me. I sighed a little as I stepped forward, and Yusuke's eyes followed my every movement. I didn't stop when I reached him. Instead I settled myself in his lap and pulled his arms around my body.

"Auntie Ray, what are you…?"

"Raizen used to hold me like this, especially when I told him stories. Did you know that? That he liked listening to stories?" I asked and looked up at him. He still looked confused, and he slowly shook his head.

"So, he really was your brother?"

"Yes, he was. We spent centuries together, Raizen and I. He wasn't always nice or pleasant, but I love him. He was a good ruler and a great brother, and I want you to understand that I didn't want to leave. You believe that, don't you?"

"Then why did you? And why didn't anyone here tell me about you?"

"Because they were told not to."

"Why'd you leave?" I twisted my head so I could look straight into his eyes and gave the best explanation that I could.

"I was with Raizen for centuries, and I spent a lot of time with you. Not as much as I should have, but I still knew you. After the Sensui thing, I knew that it was only a matter of time before you returned to Demon World. I also knew that Raizen's time was limited. I wanted you two to meet and get to know each other without my interference. If I had been here, it wouldn't have been the same."

"Wouldn't have been the same how?"

"Think about it, Yusuke. If I had been here, I would have stood between you and Raizen. I would have been like a buffer. Instead of going to him, you would have went to me. Instead of Raizen talking directly to you, he would have used me as a messenger. With me gone, you two would have to face each other. Do you understand now?" I asked. I needed him to understand; I needed him to know that I hadn't just abandoned the both of them.

"Yeah, I think so," he whispered.

"Thank you." My eyes closed in relief, and I felt rough fingertips brushing across my shoulders. I looked up to see guilt clouding Yusuke's eyes, and I placed my hands on his cheeks.

"It's nothing, so don't bother yourself with it. I've been hurt worse than this before," I said.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's not your fault. This human body of mine is weak," I said with a wide smile. Yusuke finally looked me in the eye again, and I saw curiosity instead of guilt.

"Yeah, about that…"

"Can I tell you the story of my life now, Yusuke? I've always wanted to tell you, but I wasn't allowed to. Will you let me tell you now?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," he said with a smile of his own.

So I told him. I asked him to save all the questions for the end, so he stayed quiet while I talked. I told him about being human and Dr. Lynkyn, about learning that I was a demon, and meeting Hokushin and Raizen. I told him about my restriction bands and all the training I had underwent. I told him about my other forms and meeting Tiger for the first time; the nameless wanderer with nothing to call his own. I told him about the wars I'd fought in, and Raizen's century long battle.

I told him about the first time I had ever laid eyes on Yoko, and how different the fox demon was from his human counterpart. I told him about going on secret heists with Yomi and stealing random things from Kuronue just to see if I could get away with it. I told him about how I had first met Jin and Touya, and I told him about meeting the new Lord Mukuro. I told him about the young spirit demon I had saved in an alleyway. I told him about how Chu had stolen my first real kiss, and I told him about Chu's first drink.

I told him about returning to the Human World for the first time in centuries. I told him about meeting Genkai and Toguro back when they were both still young, and I even talked about the first Dark Tournament I attended. I told him about my aimless wandering around the world, and I whispered about the pain of seeing my own grave and the family I had to leave behind. I told him about my young pregnant neighbor who had been forced to grow up far too soon. I told him about how he was delivered, and I laughed at his expression as he heard that I had delivered him on Atsuko's couch.

I told him about Sensui and how I had first been banned from the Human World. I told him my reaction to hearing about Kurama, Kuronue, and Yomi…only to find both Yomi and Kurama again. I told him about how I learned of his death and threats Koenma had received on his behalf, and I smiled as I told him about finding Kurama and meeting Shiori. I told him about the first demon to join my pack, and I told him how I hoped to see Nicholas and Andie again soon. I told him why I had been banned from the Human World once again, and I told him everything that had happened since my return. I told him about Aunt Cecilia and Uncle Vero, and I told him about saving Ayame and accepting her into my pack.

"Well…that's about it for me," I said and bit into my sandwich. Cook had brought in a light lunch earlier, and I would have said she had a tear in her eye if I didn't know any better.

"That's it? Damn, Auntie Ray, you really are older than dirt," Yusuke said with a wide grin.

"Oh, shut it! I've just lived a very exciting life," I said and smiled up at him.

"I'm surprised Tiger doesn't have gray hair by now."

"You and me both. Now, if you have any questions, you better ask them now," I said before taking another big bite. Yusuke swallowed the food in his mouth and tapped his chin.

"So, you really killed people back when you were still human?"

"Yes. I needed the money to keep from going to jail. My family needed me, so I did what I had to do. It's not like the people I killed were saints."

"And the doctor dude, he carved you up like this?" His fingers lightly traced a scar on my arm, and I nodded my head.

"Yep. Koenma said everything of mine was supposed to stay suppressed, but extreme pain could bring out my spirit energy. So he kept me in pain. I've gotten used to them over the years, and I have no reason to hide them in Demon World."

"And you wear the band-thingies because you can't control your power?" Now his fingers were tracing around one of my wrist bands.

"Yes. I'm not being cocky when I say that I'm powerful. I do have a lot of power, but that doesn't mean anything. A lot of demons think that having a lot of power makes them invincible, but it doesn't. I can only access so much at a time, and what's the point in having power if the body is unconscious or dead?"

"Yeah, we'll come back to that later. So, you're the leader of Raizen's entire army?"

"Yep, I'm Tourin's general. Well, I am if you still want to be. You are the new ruler after all," I said with a shrug.

"You can still be the general. And you already knew Yomi, Mukuro, Jin, Touya, Chu…all of them?"

"Sure did."

"And you didn't really want to leave me?" I turned in his lap at that question and laid both of my hands on his cheeks. I made sure he was looking straight into my eyes and then I started talking.

"I never wanted to leave you. Even before I found out you were really blood of my blood. You have always been special to me, Yusuke, and I wouldn't have left if the choice had been mine. I'll make up for it now," I said with a smile.

"Thanks, Auntie Ray. Now, can you explain that whole 'blood of my blood' thing? I've heard it way too many times and no one will tell me what it means!" I couldn't help it, I threw my head back and laughed. Of course, Yusuke wouldn't understand the most basic of things.

"It means exactly what it sounds like, blood of my blood."

"Try harder." I sighed and dragged a hand through my hair. How to explain what had always seemed natural to me? I picked up Yusuke's hand and laid his arm across my lap. My fingers traced the veins in his forearm as I tried to find the right words.

"The blood that flows in your veins is the same blood that flows through mine, that flowed through Raizen's. Your blood is my blood, my blood is your blood. It's one in the same because we're family. Do you understand now? We share the same blood, so that makes you blood of my blood," I said.

"Yeah, okay, I think I get it now. So, what does 'brother mine' mean? I heard you say that at Raizen's grave," Yusuke said.

"It's pretty much the same thing. Raizen and I shared the same blood, which made him mine and me his. He was brother mine. Trust me, it'll make more sense once you accept it. For example, I love you, nephew mine," I said and smiled up at him.

"And I love you, auntie mine," he said with a wide grin.

"There, now you're getting the hang of it. Alright, now it's your turn. I want to know how things have been going here since I left," I said. Yusuke let out a loud sigh and cracked his neck.

"I'll tell ya, but you might wanna call Tiger and Ayame up here."

"I'll have to change forms to do that…"

"Okay! I wanna see your demon form again anyway." I rolled my eyes at his excited voice and raised my energy. My usual energy washed over me, and I sighed at the wonderful feeling. I used my energy to call Tiger and Ayame, and I knew they'd be here soon.

"So, you don't mind this form? This is how I usually look in the Demon World anyway. It's not safe for me to stay human," I said and looked up at him. One of his hands reached out to touch one of my tails, but he stopped before he could make contact. I nodded my head towards him, and he smiled as he started petting my tail.

"Yeah, you look pretty awesome like this," he said with a cheesy grin.

"You called, my lady?" I turned to see Tiger in the doorway, and Ayame was bouncing just behind him.

"I did. Come inside and meet my nephew," I said and waved them in.

"We've already met, but I'm afraid he wasn't too happy then," Tiger said with a smile. Yusuke looked down in what I guessed was embarrassment, since his cheeks were a light pink color and he was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I guess I was a little…rude," Yusuke said with a small shrug.

"It takes a lot more than that to offend me. I lived with Raizen," Tiger said. We both immediately started laughing, and Yusuke and Ayame just looked on like we were insane. Which we are…in some ways.

"You two done now?" Yusuke asked.

"Uncle Ti and Auntie Ray are weird like that. You get used to it," Ayame said as she sat down. Tiger sat down beside her, and Ayame moved to sit between his outstretched legs. Her back was pressed against his front, and her head rested against his shoulder.

"Alright, we're listening," I said. I was still sitting sideways in Yusuke's lap, and I settled in to hear the news of everything that had happened in my absence…

* * *

**Original Ending Note: **And there's the end of Chapter 28! Ray has returned to Tourin, and Yusuke knows everything now. I hope I did okay on the other POVs, writing for Yusuke and Hiei is kinda hard. I'm sure some things were a little OOC, but I did my best. There's more to come in the next chapter!


	29. A Demon World What?

**Word Count:** 3560

* * *

**Chapter 29: A Demon World What?**

"That's not a democracy, dumbass!" I yelled and pointed my finger in Yusuke's face. Yusuke's confused, embarrassed, and stubborn face.

I had been calm throughout most of Yusuke's little story, even though I didn't like the thought of Hiei losing his soul (why hadn't I felt that?) or Kuwabara being kidnapped. I knew what happened after that, so Yusuke skipped to meeting Kuroko and returning to Demon World. He said he trained with Hokushin and the men, and he challenged Raizen at least once a month. Sad to say, but he failed every time. I even laughed when he talked about the look on Hokushin's face when he revealed that he desecrated Tourin's main treasure, until what he was saying really started to sink in…

A Demon World Tournament…a tourney where all kinds of demons could come forward and get the chance to rule us all. Anyone could win a tournament like that, and who's to say that they'd give up their power at the next tournament?

"What else was I supposed to do? It seemed like a good idea to me, so there!" he yelled back.

"Dammit, Yusuke," I sighed and paced away. I had jumped out of his lap when what he was saying became clear, and it felt like my entire body was having a muscle spasm. Who knew what kind of demons were out there? Mukuro, Yomi, Raizen's old friends…they were all strong, there was no doubt about that. But what if there was someone even more powerful hiding out there?

"It'll work out, Auntie Ray, so quit you're worryin'! You're makin' me dizzy," Yusuke groaned and slumped in the throne. I couldn't get mad at him, and I wasn't…not really. Yusuke had made a rash decision, but it was something he believed in. It was something that I had been guilty of plenty of times; it was something Raizen had been guilty of.

"I'm sorry, Yu, I guess I'm just scared," I said quietly.

"Scared? You? The all powerful Lady Wolf? If the wrong guy wins, we'll just blast his ass."

"It's not always that easy. And I'm not all powerful. Strong? Yes. Invincible? Definitely not. I can bleed and die just like every other demon," I said and continued pacing.

"Exactly! If all demons can bleed and die, then we can…what's it called…do the anarchy thing if a bad guy wins."

"I just love your logic," I said with a small roll of my eyes. Sadly, it was the best logic to have. The wheels were already in motion, there was nothing to do now but go with it.

"Thank you." I'll be damned if his cocky grin right then didn't remind me of Raizen. I smiled as I walked over to him and sat down on the arm of the throne. This would probably go wrong, but I'll just hope that everything turns out for the best.

"So, Ti, will you join?" I asked. Tiger sent a small glare my way and flicked one ear at me, a sign of obvious disagreement.

"Definitely not, my lady. Someone has to be conscious enough to wrap you when it's over," Tiger said.

"Ah, good point," I said and smiled down at him.

"Oh! I want to join!" Ayame said excitedly.

"You do? You know there's probably going to be a lot of demons there…strong ones," I pointed out. The look of pure excitement on Ayame's face never wavered.

"I don't care, I'll take them on!" Ayame yelled.

"See? At least someone likes my idea," Yusuke said.

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled. I know he could see the smile on my face though because he didn't get defensive again.

"You'll join too, right?" Yusuke asked and looked up at me.

"Might as well. I can't let you have all the fun, can I?" I said and locked my arm around his neck. A very unmanly squeal came from him as he tried to wiggle out of the headlock, and I finally let him go a few moments later. Besides, few people can pull off the purple look and he definitely wasn't one of them.

"So, now what?" Yusuke asked as he pushed his hair back into place. I leaned back against the throne and tapped my chin. We could start training immediately, but I felt like we needed to do something else first. My eyes wandered around the room, and I decided that we needed to do two somethings first.

"Hey, remember how I told you the palace was different when I first got here? I'd like to change the palace back to its former glory. Raizen turned this place into a tomb when he started getting weaker. It looked much better before. So, Lord Urameshi, may I order the men to restore the palace?"

"Well, yeah! How long do you think it will take?" Yusuke asked.

"You said Hokushin and three others will be fighting, right? If we have the rest of the men work then it shouldn't take very long at all," I said with a smile. It'd be nice to see the old palace again.

"Alright, let's do it!" Yusuke yelled and rubbed his hands together.

"Hmm…the old palace. It will be nice to see it again," Tiger whispered.

"My thoughts exactly. Well, with that decided, there's only one thing left to do!" I yelled.

"Yeah? What's that?" Yusuke asked. I didn't answer directly, I just smiled and stepped around the stone throne. I stared at the back wall and concentrated on moving my energy just into my palms. It was a little difficult because I was still on the weak side, but it moved easily enough. I hated that wall…years ago it had been a nice open balcony, and it would be again.

"Come here, Yusuke," I said and held my hand out to him. He looked at me like I was crazy, but that could have been because I just blasted a giant hole in the wall. The debris was scattered around us, and a warm breeze drifted in from the open wall. I could hear the men down below, probably trying to figure out what was going on.

"You just blasted the wall!" Yusuke yelled.

"I know I did, now get over here," I said again. He slowly walked over to me, and I laced my fingers through his. I pulled him to the edge where the wall had just been, and together we looked down to see the huge gathering of Tourin's army.

"Now what?"

"So impatient. Raizen took me out onto the balcony when he learned that I was sister, and it was something that I've always looked back on with pride," I whispered.

"You were proud to stand on a balcony?" I just rolled my eyes at his question and turned my head to look down at the men.

"Men, I give to you, Lord Urameshi! You will honor him, respect him, train him, teach him, and protect him as if he were your own blood! Now greet your new lord!" The words were a little different, but the men's response was the same. Loud roars came from the men gathered below, and their heavy stomps shook the earth.

"They always get that excited?" Yusuke whispered.

"You think that was excited? Wait just a minute…" I whispered back.

"Ray." I ignored the warning tone in Tiger's voice and addressed the men again.

"Lord Urameshi has asked for the palace to be returned to its former glory! What do you think, men? Can this tomb be turned back into Raizen's palace of old?" I yelled.

"YES!" the men yelled back.

"That wasn't even as loud as the last time," Yusuke mumbled. I just grinned over at him before making my last announcement.

"Before we start the renovations, I think we need to have a celebration! Should we have one last Tourin celebration to honor our late king?" This time the heavy stomps shook the very palace we were standing in, and I felt Yusuke's grip tighten around my fingers.

"What's so fun about a celebration for a dead guy?" Yusuke asked.

"You've never had a celebration in Tourin," I said with a wide smile.

"And you'll never be the same afterwards," Tiger mumbled.

"I can't wait!" Ayame yelled. Oh, this should be fun…

* * *

"Oh, so you think you can take me? Bring it on, Frenchy!" I yelled and brought my fists up. My words were horribly slurred, but the demon in front of me obviously understood.

"I can take ya! Just hold still!" he yelled back. We started running at the same time, and there was a loud smack when we collided. Instead of falling to the ground in a heap though, we both stayed upright. My right hand laced with his, and I curled my left hand in the fabric of his shirt at his shoulder. I felt his fingers digging into the flesh of my hip, and we were off!

"I thought that they were going to fight," I heard Ayame say quietly.

"I think they wanted to dance more," Tiger replied.

"He's really light on his feet!" I called over to the both of them.

"Look, Shu! Souketsu made a friend!" I waved at the giant red demon and kept dancing. Souketsu really was light on his feet, which is saying something since he's had just as much to drink as me.

"You leave my Frenchy alone!" I yelled and pointed over to them. Shu and Enki shared a look and immediately started laughing. Okay, so maybe Souketsu really wasn't French, but that purple beret cracked me up every time I glanced at it. My anger completely disappeared as my back popped, and I smiled up at the demon who currently had my body arched into a dip. Who knew drunk demons could dance so well?

"You leave my chéri alone!" Souketsu yelled at the still-laughing demons. He definitely didn't have a French accent, which only made the endearment that much funnier.

"Oh, Frenchy!" I brought my hand up to my head in a classic swoon. _Gone With The Wind_ had been one of my favorite movies growing up, so I knew how to do the swoon perfectly.

"Auntie Ray!" My head came up so fast that Souketsu didn't have time to move, and I yelped as our foreheads crashed together. We both fell to the ground this time in a crumpled heap, and I groaned as I rubbed my throbbing head. I heard Souketsu groaning just beside me, and I finally got brave enough to open my eyes some unidentifiable time later.

"Is that you, Yu? Hey, Yu Yu!" I yelled and started laughing. Huh, my headache was gone.

"You're so…weird! Whatcha doin' on the ground?" Yusuke asked.

"I think Souketsu headbutted me," I mumbled.

"You headbutted me!" Souketsu yelled. Oh yeah…that was me.

"Oops. Sorry, Frenchy," I said as Yusuke yanked me to my feet.

"Forgiven, chéri, but you owe me," Souketsu said. I felt his fingers ruffling through my hair and then he was sauntering away. At least, I think he was sauntering…Nope, he was just tripping. Some monk caught him before he fell though.

"You are so weird," Yusuke mumbled as he slung his arm around my shoulders. His unsettled weight nearly threw me off balance, but I managed to keep us both upright.

"You've already said that," I pointed out.

"Oh yeah…"

"So, enjoying the party?"

"Hell yeah!"

"You've ruined another one, my lady," Tiger mumbled from behind us.

"Nonsense, Ti! The more the merrier!" I yelled.

"Auntie Ray?"

"Yes, Yusuke?"

"You're the bestest auntie ever," he muttered against my shoulder.

"You're just saying that because I'm your only auntie," I replied and ran my fingers through his hair. It was ungelled and just seemed to float around his head.

"Am not. You're the best, Auntie Ray, even if you're only human." It was a weird thing to say, but I understood what he was trying to get across. I hadn't been great to him, and I had left him when he needed me the most. I had made rash decisions that had affected him, and I was far from perfect. But my little Yusuke still seemed to love me, and my little Yusuke was now passed out on my shoulder.

"I'll take him, my lady," Tiger said and stepped forward. I waved my free hand at him and straightened my back. Yeah, I was still definitely drunk but that didn't mean I couldn't walk a straight line.

"No, I got him. My tradition got him drunk, so I'll carry him up to bed. I think I need to pass out anyway. Make sure the celebration comes to an end? We've got work to do tomorrow," I said and tightened my grip around Yusuke's waist.

"Ending the celebration after a day?"

"Yeah. Maybe we'll have a reason to celebrate after the tournament too," I said. Tiger's sober yellow eyes met mine, and we held each other's gaze before walking off. I can't count how many times I nearly dropped Yusuke on the way back to his room in the palace, but I got him settled in bed without any major injury. I stumbled into my room after he was safe, and I think I was asleep before my head ever touched the pillow…

"_Ray?"_

"_Shut up, Raizen, I'm trying to sleep," I mumbled. _

"_Dammit, Ray, pay attention!" I stirred in my sleep without fully waking up, and I looked around the hazy darkness. I had definitely heard Raizen, I'd know that voice anywhere, but Raizen was…_

"_You're dead," I whispered. _

"_Of course I am." Yep, that cocky voice definitely belonged to Raizen. I saw a faint outline emerge from the darkness, and I walked towards it. Raizen's form slowly appeared, and I nearly cried as his violet eyes met mine. His diminished body was gone and replaced with his more youthful and powerful physique. _

"_But…how?"_

"_You're dreaming, Ray. I tried to talk to you the last time you went to sleep, but I couldn't get through."_

"_Oh, that's probably because of the exhaustion and my body was healing. No time for visitations."_

"_So I get to talk to you when you're drunk? Humpf," he grumbled and crossed his arms._

"_No need to get pissy, brother mine. Tell me, are you happy now? Did you get what you wanted?" I asked and laid my hand on his arm. This might have been a dream, but he felt pretty solid to me. A look of pure love lit his face up, and I saw his fangs as he smiled. _

"_Yes, I'm happy now. You wouldn't believe the things on the Other Side, Ray," he whispered. _

"_So I'm guessing you found your human?" I asked with a teasing smile. Raizen didn't even act upset or embarrassed; he just kept smiling. _

"_I did. She waited for me all these years."_

"_Huh, you shouldn't have kept her waiting for so long," I said and smiled up at him. _

"_Huh, she said the same thing." We both laughed at that, and I felt Raizen's arms wrap around me when our laughter died down. I felt his claws coming through my hair, and I breathed in his familiar scent. _

"_I miss you, Raizen, but I know that you're in a better place."_

"_We will be together some day, but you have a job to do until then. I have a feeling that my heir will be a handful."_

"_Just like his father." Raizen squeezed me a little tighter, and I laced my fingers behind the small of his back. _

"_You have to be strong, Ray. I can see now what I didn't before, and I am sorry, my sister. You will feel pain before happiness."_

"_I guess I take after my brother." I tipped my head back to look at him, and I returned his sad smile. _

"_Be strong, Ray, and know that we will meet again," Raizen said. _

"_I will, for you, and you better save a place for me," I said and leaned up on my toes. Raizen moved so that my lips could touch his cheek, and I felt him fading away. I tried to hold on, but there was nothing left to hold on to. _

"_Be safe, sister mine."_

"_Always, brother mine."_

I woke up in a cold sweat, but I didn't jump or even scream. I just laid in the usual darkness of my room and breathed slowly. I could hear the sounds of the sleeping demons throughout the castle, and I could still smell Raizen's unique scent. Had it all really just been a dream? No, it was more than that…It was a visitation. Raizen's way of saying goodbye, for now, and letting me know that he was happy.

"My lady?"

"Yes, Ti?"

"Are you okay? Do you feel sick?" I rolled my head to the side and saw Tiger standing in the doorway. He had come to check on me, of course. That's just the way Tiger was. I almost envy the demon he'll fall in love with and take for his own; Tiger's mate will be the most cared for demon in existence.

"I'm fine, Ti. Come 'ere, I need a cuddle buddy," I said and opened my arms. I could see Tiger's yellow eyes roll as he walked into the room, and I moved over in the bed to give him room. He laid down beside me, and I pulled the thin sheets over both of us.

"I do not cuddle," Tiger stated as I laid down. I leaned my head against his chest and curled my body around his. My tails draped across his body, and his thinner tail moved to tangle in mine.

"You cuddle very well, actually. Goodnight, Tiger, love you," I mumbled as sleep crept over me again. I felt Tiger's lips brush my hair and whisper a reply, and I was asleep once again.

* * *

"Do you guys have to leave?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, Frenchy, I don't think I can function without you!" I yelled.

"And if we're all training, why can't we just train together?" Yusuke asked. He was still rubbing his forehead, and I think the hangover actually gave him a little more sense. Scary thought…

"You'll see us again soon, but we need to train on our own for now. We can't give away all of our secrets!" Enki said.

"And we'll be reunited again before you know it!" Souketsu said and swept me up for one last dance.

"Those two are so weird," Yusuke mumbled.

"Totally," Ayame agreed. Souketsu spun me into Tiger's arms, and said-arms locked around me.

"I guess we will see you again at the tournament then," Hokushin said.

"Oh yeah, we'll be there," Shu said with a wide smile.

"Wouldn't miss it!" Koku, Enki's petite wife and one of Raizen's former lovers, yelled.

"And I want a fight with you, big guy! I don't care if it's in the tournament or after!" I yelled and pointed to Enki. He made a comment about my size the night before, so a fight was needed to prove that size really doesn't matter. Hell, he should already know that…his little wife packs a mean punch.

"I'd be honored, Lady Ray," Enki said.

"Alright, if you're leaving then get out of here! We've got some training of our own to do," I said with a wide smile. A lot of goodbyes, see ya laters, and insults were traded before all of our visitors walked away. The main portion of Tourin was already working on rebuilding the castle, so only a select few of us were left.

Ayame was bouncing on the balls of her feet, Hokushin was talking quietly to three other monks who were entering in the tournament, Yusuke was groaning, and Tiger was standing just behind me. Well, it looks like it's time for us to really get serious. Tiger released me as I started clapping my hands, and seven pairs of eyes turned to me.

"Alright, everyone! The tournament is only one hundred or so days away, so we need to get started! First off, Hokushin, I want you to start training Ayame. Tiger and I have taught her few things, so I just need yall to do some touch-ups. Yusuke, Tiger, and I are going to split time between training and figuring out this whole tournament biz. Got it?" I asked.

"Got it!" was the collective yell I received. Ayame happily skipped off with Hokushin and the monks, and I turned to Yusuke and Tiger.

"We need to figure out the most basic things. We need a host and someone to get this up and running. I've got a few connections, so we shouldn't have too many problems. Any host ideas?" I knew the answer as soon as the question left my lips, and Yusuke actually smiled. I smiled back and we answered my question together.

"Koto."

"Koto?" Tiger asked.

"Yeah, she's the cat demon who hosts the Dark Tournament. I'm sure she won't mind hosting for us. She loves the whole blood and guts thing," I said.

"So, now what?" Yusuke asked.

"We find Koto and get this thing up and running. After that, it's my turn to train with you," I said with a double-fanged smile. Yusuke just smiled back and cracked his knuckles.

* * *

**Original Ending Note: **I really liked this chapter. It had Souketsu, who is one of my favorites, and Ray got to have a proper goodbye with Raizen. It was just an overall good chapter, to me. The next chapter will start the beginning of the Demon World Tournament. I'm not sure how many chapters will be about the tournament, but it'll definitely be more than one. So, until then, goodbye!


	30. Demon World Tourney: Part I

**Word Count: **3220

* * *

**Chapter 30: Demon World Tourney (Part I)**

"Lady Ray!"

"I'm coming, you incompetent idiots! Yall do know that I'm entering, right? I can't stay up here and baby-sit yall!" I yelled. Honestly, were they all brain-dead?

"We've had a lot to enter, my lady. More than we anticipated," a small demon said.

"How many?"

"Six thousand two hundred seventy-two." Well, that was a bit more than we had anticipated. Hmm…what to do? It's times like these that I'm glad I took a few math classes.

"We'll have to eliminate large numbers at a time or this one tournament will last a month. Split them into groups of forty-nine, and that way only one demon from each group can advance. One hundred twenty-eight should advance, which is a lot better than over a thousand. Don't just stand there! Get on it!" I yelled. The little demons scurried off, and I gently massaged my temples. I hope Tiger is having an easier time with Koto.

"You never did have very much patience," a deep voice rumbled.

"You're one to talk," I said as I turned around. He looked the same as he did the last time I saw him, and it made my heart ache. My Yomi…was I still unwelcome?

"Come here, little lady," Yomi said and spread his arms.

"Am I still your little lady?"

"Always, Ray." I jumped into his arms without a second thought, and I sighed as his familiar embrace surrounded me. There were a million other things I needed to be doing, but I couldn't turn away from Yomi's arms. Not after I had been denied for so long.

"I missed you," I whispered into his chest. One of his large hands cradled the back of my head, and the other one rested on my bare lower back.

"I missed you as well. No matter what happens, I will never separate us again," Yomi said as he tipped my face back. I moved my hands up to his cheeks and smiled up at him.

"That sounds good to me," I said and leaned up on my toes to lightly kiss his lips. He wasn't my soulmate, but maybe in another life he could have been…

"Father?" Yomi straightened a little at the voice, and a look of love came over his face. The look was wiped away as a young boy walked up to us, and I pulled away from Yomi to look at him. A pair of large pink eyes met mine, and I could see a horn sticking out from between black bangs in the center of his forehead. Pointed ears moved a little as he looked up at the two of us, and I had the urge to just swoop down and give him a big hug.

"Shura, I would like you to meet Lady Ray. She is a very powerful demon, and you will pay her the respect she deserves," Yomi said in a calm voice. Shura glanced at me and moved into a bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Ray," he said with the same controlled voice as Yomi.

"And it is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Shura," I replied with a bow of my own. Shura looked like he wanted to smile as I rose from my bow, and he walked off a moment later after a bow from Yomi.

"Magnificent, isn't he?" Yomi asked.

"Yes, he is. I never knew you were the fathering type," I said and smiled up at the demon. He smiled back and shrugged his shoulders.

"Neither did I." I couldn't help but feel happy for my old friend, and I gently squeezed his hand.

"Well, I better get back to work. See you out there?" I asked as I pulled away.

"Of course. Maybe we'll even get to fight," Yomi said as he walked away. I watched him disappear and then threw myself back into getting today's tournament ready.

"The drawing of lots for the preliminary matches will begin in twenty minutes…" Oh, that sounded like music to my ears! These idiots were on their own because I had a tournament to participate in! I found Tiger as I started towards the main area where all the contestants were, and I looked down at the number on my chest. 0002, Yusuke was the first. Tiger and I stopped at a railing and looked down.

"Are you ready for this, my lady?" Tiger asked quietly.

"What choice do I have, Ti? I think I've got a shot at making it pretty far, as long as I don't get matched up with someone too powerful early on."

"Just promise that you'll be careful?"

"Aren't I always?" Tiger sighed at that, and we were silent as we watched everyone moving around. I could see Yusuke, and he was soon joined by many familiar faces. Chu, Jin, Touya, Rinku, and two others that I didn't personally know. Going by the descriptions I'd say it was Suzuka and Shishi. I could even see Koenma and Botan across the way, and I knew they were taking a risk by coming here. The rowdy crowd below suddenly quieted, and Tiger and I leaned over the railing to see what was happening.

I could see Mukuro approaching from one side, and Yomi was walking with Shura by his side. They all came together in the middle, and I listened carefully as Mukuro talked. Without very much warning, Mukuro reached up and removed the bandages covering her entire head. Her face was freed for all to see, and I smiled as I finally got to see what she looked like. Shaggy auburn hair barely touched the back of her neck, and I could see her one blue eye. The mechanical eye was completely covered.

"She's beautiful," Tiger whispered.

"Yes, she is," I replied. She walked off after that, and I almost laughed aloud as I listened to the shocked demons below. Shura and Yomi talked with Yusuke and each other for a moment, and Shura was the first one to run off. Yomi stayed for a moment longer, but he too walked away within minutes. Kurama and Hiei approached Yusuke next, and I had to grip the metal railing to keep from jumping to them. Kurama, my cousin. Hiei, my…

"Isn't that your little soulmate?" Tiger asked.

"Keep your voice down! And yes, that's him. Kurama is with them as well," I whispered.

"Hmm, I guess you weren't lying about the red-haired human," Tiger said with a small smile.

"Oh yeah, it was a total lie. I got every known demon in on the lie too to spread stories about him," I said with a smile of my own. Yes, nearly every demon knew about the four Spirit Detectives. One was missing today though, and I wondered how Kuwabara was doing. I heard the calling for the lottery come over the speaker, and I smiled at Tiger before walking off. I needed to be close to the front to pick my own lot, and I hummed a little as I walked along. I heard Koto come on a minute later, and I knew that we'd made the right decision.

Koto had been ecstatic to hear about the Demon World Tournament, and she had signed up to be the host right away. She had blushed a little when we told her that we couldn't imagine having another host, because no one was better than her. It was true though; Koto was the best. And she clearly loved her job. I heard Jorge and Yuda as I finally approached the small box where the lots were going to be drawn, and I smiled at Yusuke as I jogged up.

"Auntie Ray! Where have you been the last couple of days?" Yusuke asked.

"Setting up the tournament that was your grand idea," I said with a huge fake smile.

"Oh yeah, thanks for that," Yusuke said.

"Pick a damn lot so I can!" I yelled and pushed him forward. He laughed as he stumbled forward, and I looked around him to see what number he got.

"One-oh-six," he said and showed it to me.

"Alright, my turn," I said and reached inside. I pulled out fifty-six and showed it to him.

"At least we won't be together," Yusuke said.

"Tired of getting beat?" I asked with a cocky smile.

"I've just been goin' easy on ya!" Yusuke yelled.

"Yeah, we'll see about that. I'm going to find my group. Try not get hurt too bad, or killed. I'm really not in the mood to avenge you right now," I said.

"Same for you, Auntie Ray," Yusuke said and moved off to his own group.

The matches were going to be fought on giant stalks that had plateaus on the top, and these plateaus housed entire ecosystems. It was the perfect place to fight, and I smiled as I looked around my little plateau. I knew other demons would be coming soon, and I cracked my neck as I waited. I needed a good fight to release some of my tension from dealing with idiots for the past couple of days; I just hope someone worth fighting shows up.

Before long I was surrounded by demons, and I smiled as I looked around at all of them. I had been hoping for someone powerful, but I didn't mind waiting until the next round. Maybe beating up a handful of D-Class demons will make me feel better. It seems as if a lot dropped out, because only fifteen demons are glaring at me. Huh, I guess they don't like me.

"Lady Wolf," one of them hissed.

"Now, boys, don't tell me that you don't like me," I said with a smile.

"You are _mine_," a different demon growled.

"I don't think so. Hurry up. I want to take a breather before my next match. You know, I think I just might fight all of you without any demon energy. So, let's see what you got," I said and dropped into a fighting stance.

The first demon that came at me was a giant bull, and it only took one solid kick to the temple to bring him down. Yusuke had asked that no one be killed, but I was still allowed to knock them unconscious. Five demons jumped me at the same time after that, and my claws easily pushed them back into the surrounding trees. The now unconscious demons slipped to the ground, and I waited to see what the remaining nine would do. Eight attacked at one time, and I bent down to let them dog-pile me. I waited a moment to let them think they had me, and I threw them off of me in one easy move. They joined the rest of the unconscious demons. Maybe I shouldn't throw them against the trees so hard…

"Now it's just you and me, Lady Wolf," the demon from earlier growled. It was the same demon who had said that I was his, which couldn't have been more untrue. For one, the giant spider just creeped me out.

"Do you really think that you can defeat me? You? Do you know how many demons have tried to defeat me over the years and failed?" I asked. It sounded cocky as hell, but it needed to be done. The spider demon let out an ear-shattering shriek and rushed towards me. Oh yeah, nothing pisses a demon off more than telling him that he can't do something. It also makes them more reckless and open to attacks. Is it an unfair move? Probably.

I opened my arms and caught the demon as it flew at me, and I groaned a little as my back connected with the rough bark of a tree. I felt the demon's sharp legs digging into my sides, and I brought my right fist up just as it began laughing. Its head lolled back as it flew through the air, and I pushed off the tree to land one last kick to the demon's face. Yeah, he was out cold.

"Hey! Eyeball lady! I think I won!" I yelled up to the female demon on the giant flying eyeball. I was declared the winner for my group, and I was escorted back to the main arena. Tiger met me at the entrance, and I smiled up at him.

"What's injured?" he whispered. I looked around at the other demons and leaned into his side. I tipped my face up to his ear and sucked in a breath.

"My back's scratched, but it'll be fine. Those damn little pincers got my sides, but they'll heal up quickly. All in all, I'm fine," I said.

"If you're sure…"

"I am. How'd the other matches go?" I asked.

"Everyone that you know made it, except for Chu. I'm afraid he got a little…distracted. Hokushin made it, you know him and the other three monks were in the same group. We're waiting now for Yomi and Shura to finish their fight," Tiger whispered.

"They got paired up in the preliminaries?"

"Afraid so. Shura is putting up a good fight, but Yomi will win."

"And where's Ayame?"

"Right here!" I jumped as the yell came from behind me, and I turned around to smile at the still young wolf demon.

"How was your first match? I'm guessing you made it past the preliminaries?"

"Of course! Those guys were lightweights, especially after sparring with you and Uncle Ti. I'm just waiting for the next round," Ayame said excitedly.

"Just be careful, okay? I'm coming after anyone that hurts you," I said with my best stern voice.

"Oh, Auntie Ray, you're too overprotective. I'll see you later. Good luck in your matches!" Ayame yelled and ran off.

"That girl's gonna be the death of me," I mumbled. I heard Tiger laughing just behind me, and I leaned back against him. I listened to the commentary on the last preliminary match, and I sighed when Yomi was finally declared the winner. It was obvious that Yomi was going to win against his young son, but it seemed like young Shura took after his father.

"Your next match is being called," Tiger whispered.

"Yeah, I can hear them. I'll be back soon," I said. I gave Tiger a quick smile over my shoulder, and I was jogging forward a second later. I went into another battle head-on, and I didn't receive any major injuries in the second fight. The large demon got a few hits in, but not enough to really damage me. I had to go straight into the second round without a break, and my next opponent was a little closer to my size. That round lasted a little longer, and my arm got bent at an odd angle before I could walk away. I won though, and I had some time to kill before my next match. Tiger was nowhere to be seen, but I could sense a few of the others not too far away.

Yusuke and Hokushin were very close, and I could tell that they were both unharmed. Kurama was higher up, and he was hurt. His energy levels were really low, so I decided to go straight to him. I weaved in an out of demons as I tried to get to the upper levels, and most of the demons quickly stepped out of my way. I guess they've been watching my fights. I stepped into the room that held Kurama's scent, and a pair of big blue eyes met mine.

"Hiya, wolfie. We've been tryin' ta make 'im go 'ave a lie-down, but he doesn' want ta go," Jin said. Kurama was leaning against the wall next to Jin, and he definitely looked like he needed to go have a lie-down. Touya was on his other side, and Suzuka and Rinku were standing next to him too.

"He's right, Kurama, you need to get some rest," I said and walked towards him. He pulled himself into a standing position, and I reached out to grab his arm as he swayed.

"I'll go lie down after I watch this next match. I have to know the outcome before I can rest," Kurama said quietly.

"Alright, we'll do this your way," I said and leaned my side against his.

"How have your matches been, Ray?" Kurama asked.

"Oh, just fine and dandy. I'm still fighting," I said as we moved closer to the window.

"My first round was fairly easy. It was the second round against Shigure that got to me."

"I can see that. Now what match is so important that you…can't…rest…" My words trailed off as my eyes locked on the screen, and I felt my mouth go dry.

"Ray, are you alright?" Kurama asked.

"No, I'm definitely not," I whispered. There, on the screen, Mukuro and Hiei were standing eye-to-eye.

I watched the entire battle as if it weren't real; as if it were a nightmare that I could wake up from. I knew how powerful Mukuro was, and I knew that I couldn't see Hiei get hurt. I cringed constantly and nearly dropped Kurama once, but the fight itself wasn't the hardest part. The hard part was the ending…Hiei lost but Mukuro was freed. I knew she was free when the dragon didn't incinerate her and the shackle fell from her wrist. I knew that Hiei was freed when he allowed her to catch his body in her arms. She was the one holding him, but he was…

"_Mine."_ I barely recognized the growl that slipped from my lips, but I could hear the low rumbling in my chest. My vision was swimming in white, and I had to bite down on my lip to keep from growling again.

"Ray? Ray?" I turned to look at Kurama, and the look of pity in his eyes is what broke me. The howl in my chest disappeared, and my vision quickly cleared. I was Raygan, and I was not going to be turned into some lovesick fool!

"I'm fine, Kurama. Don't worry about me," I said with a smile.

"Ray, he's your soulmate, you can't just—" I cut off Kurama's whispered words with my hand and looked around. No one had heard him so I breathed a small sigh of relief.

"I can and I will. He is my soulmate, and I only want him to be happy. If Mukuro makes him happy, then so be it," I whispered.

"Ray, that doesn't make any sense. You're his—"

"I need to get to my next fight. Wish me luck," I said and stood on my toes to kiss his cheek. He might have said something as I walked away, but I wasn't paying attention.

I barely saw the demons I passed on my way to the plateau that would hold my next fight, and my hand reached up to lightly rub my chest every few moments. It was a dull ache, and I didn't know how long I could hold in the rage. What I had told Kurama was true, the only thing I wanted was for Hiei to be happy, at any and all costs. My instincts weren't in tune with my brain though, and may the gods have mercy on the next demon who faces me.

* * *

**Original Ending Note: **I think this one had a little more action to it. What do you think? The next one is going to be a little action-packed as well, and I'm not sure if the next chapter will be the last part of the Demon World Tournament or if there will be three parts. We'll have to wait and see. If you're still reading this, THANK YOU! You're the best!

**PS:** Not sure if anyone noticed, but this story has made it to 30 Chapters! My stories rarely make it past twenty, so this is pretty exciting for me.


	31. Demon World Tourney: Part II

**Word Count: **3380

* * *

**Chapter 31: Demon World Tourney (Part II)**

The first four rounds had flown by, and I was a feeling a little more mellow thanks to the last two. I was still upset about what had happened during the second round of fights, but I was in complete control of my body once again. The last two demons had been worthy opponents, and I wasn't so sure if I'd make it through the fifth round. I needed to try though, just in case some wacko made it close to the semi-finals. I groaned as I leaned against the stone wall and listened to Koto talk over the loudspeaker.

"Well, folks, it looks as if Group B is getting ready to come to a close! Shu and Souketsu are still battling it out in Group A! And the next combatants in Group D are…Mukuro and Ray! You heard me right, Mukuro and Ray! Two of the toughest ladies in all of Demon World are about to go head-to-head, and you won't want to miss it!"

Of course, I just had to be put against Mukuro. I was in control now though. I could go against her without making it personal…well, without making it too personal. What was I saying? Mukuro was an old friend of mine! We've talked together, gotten drunk together, and I even took a sword through the stomach for her! She was a friend, and I was glad that she'd found happiness. Mukuro deserved it, and I couldn't resent the happiness she had found. No matter how much it hurt me.

I walked out onto the plateau and stared around at all of the beautiful trees. It really was a shame that we were destroying these ecosystems like this, but they grew back quickly. A small breeze ruffled my hair, and I took the spare minutes that I had to pull the heavy mass back into a tight ponytail. That last demon had a fondness for my hair, and I was amazed that I still had any left after the pulling he gave it. I waved to the female circling around, and I turned as I felt Mukuro's energy behind me.

"Lady Ray," she said with a small nod in my direction.

"Lady Mukuro," I said with a nod of my own.

"I had hoped that we would face each other."

"Is that so? Want to test the rumors for yourself?" A small smile touched her lips, and I smiled back. Yes, she was a friend.

"Something like that."

We flew at each other without another word, and our hands locked as we collided. My heels dug into the hard dirt of the ground, and I saw a little dust coming from Mukuro's feet as well. Our fingers were laced and our palms were pressed flat, and I felt the very air around us become charged with our energy. Swirls of white and red mixed together as we continued to test each other, and I glanced up to meet the gaze of her blue eye.

"How am I doing so far?" I asked as another pulse of energy left my body.

"Not too bad," she replied with a pulse of her own.

"So, are we just gonna sit here and hold hands or would you like to move to the next level?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Her left fist caught me under the ear, and I managed to land a kick in her ribs before flying off. My feet slid in the sand and dug a small trench as I went back, and I smiled at Mukuro as I came to a stop.

"Not bad. Let's see if you can keep it up," I said and dove after her. She met me head-on, but we didn't sit still and lock hands. Fists, knees, and feet were everywhere as we battled, and I found myself actually enjoying the fight. There's nothing better than a fight in which you don't know the outcome.

"Is that the best you can do?" Mukuro called as she wiped blood from her lip. I popped my jaw and kept smiling at her.

"I'm just getting warmed up!"

* * *

**Kurama**

"I'm fine, really. I've been resting, and I would like to watch this fight," I said and gently pushed Touya's hands away. It was good to know that there were people who cared about my well-being at the moment, but I really was fine. I was unable to fight, yes, but I could still _watch_ the fights. And this was one fight that I could not miss.

"You know that she'll be fine," Touya said.

"Yeah! We've seen wolfie fight loads o' times!" Jin added.

"I didn't know that Auntie Ray was that tough," Rinku said. His eyes were trained on the screen, and I smiled down at him.

"I knew she was tough, and I bet she wins the whole tournament," an unfamiliar voice said. I looked over my shoulder to see a young auburn-haired wolf demon, and a very familiar demon was standing at her side.

"Hello, Tiger. Who's this?" I asked. Tiger and the unknown female walked forward, and I smiled at both of them. It had been a very long time since I'd seen Tiger, and he looked the same as he did the last time I saw him. Worry lines and all.

"This is Ayame, a member of Ray's pack," Tiger said. Ray's pack? I knew about the first member, but a second member was new to me.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Ayame. My name is Kurama."

"Ray's cousin," Tiger added.

"Nice to meet you, Uncle 'Rama! Auntie Ray's told me all about you," she said with a wide smile. She jumped forward to give me a hug, and she bounced away afterwards to go talk to the others in the room. She was like one giant ball of energy, despite the bruises and scrapes on her body.

"She's a bit of a handful," Tiger said as he watched her bounce around some more. I almost told him that he looked like an overprotective father, but I don't believe that he's in a joking mood.

"I bet. How have you been, Tiger?" The look he shot me said that he had been stressed but was happy, just not at the moment.

"I'm worried about Lady Ray. She hasn't been herself in these last few matches," he said and glanced to the side. I knew what he was looking at; Hiei was standing at the window and watching the fights. Tiger had to know who Hiei was, because Ray told him everything.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Would you like to join me and watch?" I asked. Tiger nodded his head, and we walked over to the window together. I moved so that I was standing between Hiei and Tiger, and I lifted my eyes up to the screen.

Ray and Mukuro were mostly blurs as they moved over the giant plateau, and I could see sparks as their energies collided. They would stop every few minutes and exchange words, but it was never long before they were blurring across the screen again. It looked as if they were both enjoying themselves, and I couldn't see any major injuries.

"Why do I feel as if I know her?" Hiei asked without looking away from the screen. I glanced down at him and realized that he was talking about Ray. He had never seen her demon form, so he didn't know…

"Because you do," I said.

"I think I would remember meeting someone as strong as her. Mukuro said her name was the Lady Wolf, Raizen's sister. I don't know her."

"Yes, you do. Lady Wolf is the name that other demons gave her. Her true name is Lady Ray, and she is Raizen's sister. She's also my cousin." Hiei turned his head to look at me, and his red eyes were narrowed.

"You only have one cousin, and she's an idiot halfbreed." Tiger's growl cut through the air, and I tensed as I felt his rising energy. Has he reached S-Class level?

"You should watch what you say. That _halfbreed_ has more than enough strength to defeat you," Tiger growled.

"They can't be the same person," Hiei said. Hmm, that's odd…Usually Hiei never backs down from a challenge.

"The Ray that you first met in Human World and the Ray that you see now is the same person. You're just seeing her demon form for the first time."

"Why did she really leave the Human World?"

"Because she broke one of her few rules," I whispered. Let him believe whatever he wants; I wouldn't tell Ray's secret.

"Rules? What rules could she—"

"Uncle Ti! Can we go get something to eat? I'm starving!" Ayame yelled. Hiei and I turned our heads to see Ayame slowly rubbing her stomach, and I heard Tiger sigh beside me.

"I already know that Lady Ray is going to win, so we might as well. It was good seeing you again, Kurama." Tiger's hand lightly squeezed my shoulder, and I heard Ayame's excited chatter fade away.

"Do you honestly believe that the human will defeat Mukuro?" Hiei asked. His voice was full of condescension and scorn, but I think there was a small hint of curiosity too.

"I believe that anything is possible in this tournament right now," I said and turned back to the screen.

* * *

**Ray**

"Come on, Mukuro!" A solid fist snapped my head back, and I felt my teeth cut against the inside of my cheek. Blood flew from between my lips, and a knee connected with my right ribcage. The force wasn't enough to break my ribs, but I knew that they were bruised.

"Giving up?" Mukuro yelled. The heel of my hand jammed into the soft spot just under her chin, and I heard her choking as she was pushed back. I tried to throw my elbow into her collarbone, but she moved at the last second so that I would only hit her shoulder. The power behind the hit forced her to her knees, and I knew that I would have broken her collarbone if she hadn't moved. She didn't waste any time as one of her knees hit the ground; her fist quickly came up and drove into me abdomen. Her hit drove me back, and we were running again seconds later.

"Mukuro?"

"Do you feel that?" We both slid to a stop and just waited. A huge wave of power was coming from nearby, and I could recognize both energies.

"I think some of that's Yomi!" I yelled.

"And that nephew of yours!" she called back.

"Wait a second…the others in one of the other groups are powering up too!" It was…Souketsu and Shu; I was sure of it. All four of them were giving it their all, barely saving anything for the other rounds.

"Should we show them how it's really done?" Mukuro yelled.

"We can't let those guys beat us!" Mukuro smiled as she released all of her energy at once, and I let my own out to push against hers. Everything on the small plateau was bathed in either red or white, and Mukuro and I flew at each other one last time.

I'm not exactly sure about what happened when we collided, but our energies moved with us. The white and red demonic energies battled it out around us, and I saw Mukuro flying back as I did the same. I felt my back tearing slightly as I flew across the uneven ground, and I finally stopped about a mile away. My vision was swimming a little, but I didn't hear Mukuro charging after me. I stayed on the ground for a minute, and my body felt at least halfway normal as I pulled myself into a sitting position. From there I moved to my knees, and I was standing a few moments later. My back was throbbing a little, along with other various body parts, but I ignored it. The injuries wouldn't be visible soon anyway.

"And the winner is…Raygan!" I blinked up at the girl on the floating eyeball, and she smiled down at me.

"I…won?" Huh, I was pretty sure that Mukuro was going to beat me. She hadn't seemed angry or determined to beat me though; she had been having fun.

"Yes, you won!" the girl said excitedly.

"Other two rounds?" I asked.

"Still being fought. You'll go against the winner in Group C," she said. I nodded my head and looked around for Mukuro. I couldn't see her, but I knew where she would be. I jogged until I could feel her energy, which was lower than I had ever felt it, and I knelt down my her side. I could see a team of demons headed our way with a stretcher between them, so I reached down and lifted Mukuro's upper body into my lap. She wasn't seriously injured; her energy was just low.

"Hey, Mukuro, can you hear me?"

"I'm tired, not deaf," she mumbled.

"Oh, sorry. You gonna be okay?" I asked. I pushed her hair out of her face, and her one real eye stared up at me.

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily," she said and smiled.

"Get rid of you? You just finally let me see you, so you're not allowed to die. Not until we celebrate, of course."

"And what do we have to celebrate, Lady Ray?"

"Hmm…being friends again? We are friends, right?"

"Yes, Ray, we're friends," she said with a tired laugh. Huh, at least I can still make her laugh.

"I think the medics are coming to take you away," I said as the demons got closer.

"Good luck in your next match," she whispered. I nodded my head in thanks, and I locked my other arm behind her knees as the medics arrived. Four sturdy looking demons held the stretcher up as I laid her on it, and one of her hands was clasped around mine.

"You alright?" I asked.

"I want you to win, or come close."

"I thought you were supposed to win," I said with a small smile.

"No," she said with a smile of her own. She looked so peaceful; too peaceful for someone who had just lost a match and was low on energy. I knew why she was so happy, and I couldn't get mad at her.

"Lady Ray? We must move her," one of the medics said. I raised my finger and leaned down next to Mukuro's ear. I saw goosebumps on her skin when I exhaled, and I almost giggled. Oh, sweet Enma, what was wrong with me?

"I wish you both all the happiness that the three worlds has to offer. You both deserve it," I whispered. She opened her mouth as I leaned back, but I motioned for the medics to carry her away. I waved as she was carried off of the plateau, and I sighed as I watched her leave. I knew I had said the right thing, so why did it have to hurt so much?

* * *

"Hello, Yomi," I whispered. He was still a good bit away from me, but I knew he'd be able to hear.

"Hello, Ray."

"I'm not gonna lie; I thought Yusuke was gonna beat you. Especially after feeling that Sacred Energy coming off of him," I said and smiled.

"I won't lie to you, it was a close one," Yomi said as he walked closer.

"I can tell. I don't think I've seen you this banged up since that one job we did. The one where you wanted that ridiculous crown, remember?" Yomi laughed, a pleasing sound, and smiled.

"Yes, I remember. You spent the next week taking care of my wounds."

"Someone had to take care of you," I whispered.

"And how was your fight? Your energy feels a little low," he said. Yeah, my energy felt low but it wasn't. My energy was never really low; my body just couldn't support it sometimes.

"Mukuro really did a number on me," I said with a thought to my bruised ribs. I didn't look injured, but I could feel every injury I had sustained so far.

"You've been crying as well. I can smell it."

"I just wish that Raizen was here. He'd love all of this." Which was mostly true. I had first let my tears fall as I thought over my own personal problem, and I had cried once again when I felt Yusuke's Sacred Energy. Raizen would be so proud…

"Yes, he would."

"Well, I guess we'd better get down to it, hmm? The people won't like it if we keep talking like this," I said and slowly stood up from the small boulder.

"Good luck."

"And to you as well."

The fight lasted a total of one hour, and it was one of my toughest fights. I didn't really want to fight Yomi, but it had to be done. Yomi and I had sparred together many times before, so we knew each other's strengths and weaknesses. That's probably the only reason the fight lasted as long as it did. Yomi lost in the end, but he did manage to break two of my ribs before going down. I walked with him as the medics carried him away, and I hated seeing him unconscious. Of course, I don't really think it was me that defeated him. No…Yusuke had defeated him long before he ever stepped into the fight with me.

"It looks like we'll get to fight after all, Lady Ray!" I jumped a little at the sound of the booming voice, and I smiled at the large red demon.

"I guess dreams really do come true, Enki!" I yelled back. I had just walked onto the plateau, the place of the last battle. I was glad it was Enki; I had no desire to be a ruler over the entire Demon World, but I knew that Enki would be a fair ruler.

"Should we get started, my lady?" Enki asked.

"As you wish," I said with a small bow. I jumped as I came out of the bow, and Enki met me head-on. My fist moved to hit him square in the face, but he moved so that I only punched him in the throat. One of his meaty hands swatted at me, and I flew towards the ground. I managed to pull myself up right before I hit the ground, and I flew at Enki again.

He looked a little banged up, but I knew he wasn't hurt nearly as much as I was. One wrong hit, and I was going down. I didn't really want to win, but my pride would never allow me to throw a fight such as this one. I hit Enki with all I had, and I powered my punches with my own demon energy.

"I know you have more than this!" Enki yelled as he swatted me away again. I landed with both feet on the ground, and I smiled up at the large demon.

"I guess I'll have to pull out a few of my tricks then!" I planted my hit in the ground and sifted through my energy. The ground quaked beneath my feet, and the air around me turned green as the ground cracked. I saw Enki falling into the hole I had created, and I heard him yell as fire rushed up to meet him. I used my air energy to propel me upwards as he came charging out of the fiery hole, and we came together in a flurry of punches and energy blasts.

I saw his fist, his very large fist, headed my way and nearly panicked. I used my earth energy to pull a boulder from the earth and send it flying at his head, but I wasn't fast enough. His iron fist connected with my ribs on the right side, and I screamed as I felt the bones shatter. The boulder connected with his head with a loud _thunk!_, but he remained standing as I went down. The remaining bones ground against each other as I hit the solid dirt floor, and I let the blackness take me.

* * *

**Original Ending Note:** I know I didn't include the fighters Ray faced immediately after seeing Hiei and Mukuro, but I thought that the fight with Mukuro would make up for it. I am sorry about not detailing the fight with Yomi, but I love the goat so I didn't want to go into too many details. I spiced up Enki's fight though as a way of compensating.

Now, my lovely readers, we have reached the end of the very first Demon World Tournament. From here on out, it's fair game! A few things might follow the end of anime, but there are no rules for what's coming next! Anything's possible, so I hope all of you stick around to see what's going to happen in the chapters to come!


	32. New Demon World Order

**Word Count:** 4440

* * *

**Chapter 32: New (Demon) World Order**

"Ray? Can you hear me?"

"Is that you, darling?" I mumbled and blindly reached out. My fingers touched something solid, and I gripped Yomi's fabric covered shoulder.

"How are you feeling? The medics are a little confused," Yomi said. I could hear the smile in his voice, and I cracked a single eye open. Yomi was sitting at my bedside with a soft smile, and he reached up to grab the hand on his shoulder.

"The medics don't know my biology, and I'm fine."

"Then sit up."

"I will when I feel like it." Yomi's deep laugh echoed in the room, and I smiled at the familiar sound.

"You'd better get a little more convincing before Tiger gets here," Yomi said.

"Where is Ti?" It was odd not to see him at my side…I hope he's okay…

"Chasing after that pup of yours."

"Yeah, I bet Ayame's driving him crazy. Poor Ti, I think she's harder to handle than me," I said and smiled. I hope she hasn't offended anyone too big.

"No one can be worse than you."

"Not true. So, how are the others?"

"Enki had just become conscious when Tiger asked me to come in here. Yusuke is still unconscious," Yomi said.

"How long have you been here?"

"An hour."

"Help me up?" Yomi's hand was still wrapped around mine, and he used that to slowly pull me up. My ribs shrieked in protest, but I could tell that the bones had at least started mending. If the bones had already started mending…then I had to have been out for at least a week.

"Should I get someone to attend to you?"

"Are you saying you don't want to help hold me up?" I asked with a smile. Yomi laughed again, and I shrieked a little as one of his arms hooked behind my knees. He lifted me into his arms without barely moving me, and I laid my head against his shoulder with a sigh. Oh, I did like being carried around…

"My lady!"

"Auntie Ray!" I looked over Yomi's shoulder to see Tiger and Ayame jogging towards us, and I smiled as Yomi turned to face them.

"Are you feeling alright, my lady?" Tiger asked.

"Yes, Ti, I'm fine," I said and smiled at him.

"So, why is Yomi carrying you around?" Tiger asked and leveled his gaze on me.

"Because he wants to hold me?" I looked up at Yomi, who didn't crack a smile or anything.

"Because I want to hold her," he said in a calm voice.

"I don't believe either of you. Thick as thieves, that's what you two are," Tiger said with a smile. Oh, he smiled! I loved making Tiger smile; he should do it more often.

"Ugh, Uncle Ti! Tell them about Enki!" Ayame yelled.

"It's good to see you as well, pup," I said and poked the end of her nose. She went cross-eyed before swatting my hand away, and I laughed before my ribs forced me to stop.

"What does Enki want?" Yomi asked.

"He's going to give a speech right now, but he would like to see all of us in the upstairs conference room afterwards," Tiger said.

"Define us," I said.

"Yusuke has just woken up, so Kurama has been sent to get him and Hokushin. I was asked to retrieve you and Yomi; someone else, Souketsu I believe, has been sent to find Mukuro and Hiei."

"Interesting," Yomi whispered.

"Very interesting. Well, let's go hear this speech of his, shall we?" I asked. Yomi's grip tightened by a fraction, and he followed behind Tiger and Ayame. We were pretty high up, and I looked over the railing to see a large group of demons just below. Huh, I don't think anyone's left yet…

"I'm not too heavy, am I?" I asked and looked up at Yomi.

"No. Now be quiet, Enki is getting ready to speak." I did what he said and turned back to see the giant platform. Enki was now standing on it, and Koto was talking at his side. We really did make a good decision when we chose her…maybe we should go ahead and get her to sign a contract for the rest of the tournaments. Whoa, were we really going to do this all over again in a few short years?

Enki said that he would only serve a three-year term, so we'd be doing this all again much sooner than I had anticipated. Well hell, this tourney is gonna be the death of me! Then Enki declared his One Great Law: No more mischief in Human World. The demons below broke out into whispers, and I felt my throat tighten. Oh, I really hoped that Raizen was watching all of this…he'd feel so proud to see the steps his old friend was taking to ensure humans' safety.

"A new world order," I whispered. Oh, things were really about to get interesting.

"Go ahead to the conference room. Those medics are obviously idiots and don't know how to properly wrap someone," Tiger muttered to himself.

"It's not their fault! You know I'm weird, Ti." Tiger just rolled his eyes and walked off with a wave of his hand.

"So, Auntie Ray, what do you think is gonna happen?" Ayame asked as we walked.

"I have no idea. Hopefully nothing too painful," I said with a smile.

"Oh, don't be silly! I bet it'll be something big. Hey! Maybe he'll ask you to be on that council thing he was talking about."

"Council, right…yeah, that's not really my thing."

"What do you think, Lord Yomi?" Ayame asked. Oh, I felt a little better knowing that she could act like half a lady. She was already doing better than me.

"I believe we will have to wait and see," Yomi replied in that calm voice of his.

"Fine, be a spoilsp—Frenchy!" Ayame bounced off after that, and I turned my head forward to see her nearly tackle Souketsu.

"Well, if it isn't little Ayame! Doesn't that alpha of yours keep you on a leash?" Souketsu asked as he spun her around. Ayame laid a hand on the side of her head and smiled up at him.

"I don't need a leash. Auntie Ray needs the leash!" she yelled with a laugh. Souketsu quickly joined in, and I glared at the both of them.

"I have heard that Lady Ray and Lord Yomi were close, but I did not realize you were this close." My head whipped around at the sound of the quiet voice, and I felt my non-beating heart move into my throat. Why had I not sensed him? Was it because I was still injured and not myself? Or was it because I was trying to forget that he existed? (But if he doesn't exist, then how can I?)

"Lady Ray and I are very old friends, aren't we?"

"Yes, very old. I knew Yomi before he was a lord," I said and smiled up at my old friend. Looking at Mukuro and Hiei standing side-by-side hurt just a little too much, even if they weren't touching.

"Auntie Ray! Frenchy's taking me out to lunch!" Ayame yelled.

"Listen here, Frenchy, if anyone harms a hair on her head, I'm coming after you!" I yelled after the pair.

"Whatever you say, chéri!" Souketsu yelled and threw a hand over his shoulder.

"Lady Ray!" I jumped a little at the unexpected yell, and I failed at holding in my pained hiss.

"Hello, King Enki," I said and forced a smile.

"You're still injured?" Enki asked.

"I'm fine," I said, which was obviously a lie.

"Good. I need to speak to Lady Ray, alone," Enki said and walked around us into the conference room. Well, you can't disobey the king, can you?

"Let me down, Yomi," I whispered.

"Can you walk?"

"My legs are still attached to the rest of me, so I guess I can give it a shot," I said with a smile.

"I'll see you again soon," Yomi whispered into my ear. The demons around us could definitely hear, so I don't know why he had to whisper. His lips brushed across my cheek as his head lifted, and he gently set me on my feet. My right side felt like jelly at first, but I quickly straightened and started for the door.

I couldn't help it…I told myself to keep my eyes straight forward, but I just couldn't do it. I glanced to my right, where Mukuro and Hiei were standing. Mukuro was looking off to the other side, but Hiei was glaring straight at me. Well, it wasn't really a glare…it just felt like a glare. It wasn't the way he had looked at me before, it was only slightly better. He didn't look at me as if I was below him (which as a human, he assumed as I was); he looked at me as if he didn't particularly care (which was even worse to me). I have really got to stop looking into things like this. I've made my decision, and I'm going to stick by it!

"Lady Ray."

"King Enki. Queen Koku." The large modern-style table was rounded, and Enki was sitting on the far side facing the door. Koku was seated at his right side, and he gestured for me to sit at his left.

"My wife and I have discussed it, and we want you to be my second-in-command and lead my army," Enki said in that booming voice of his. I was halfway around the table now, and I paused with my hand on one of the chairs.

"Me, my king? Surely you and Queen Koku have not had enough time to actually discuss it," I said.

"We did not require a lot of discussion," Enki said.

"You're Raizen's sister and have been Tourin's general for centuries. We're sure," Koku added. I was closer to Enki now, and I squinted a little as I looked at the usually feisty green-haired woman.

"Are you sober?" I asked.

"I'm trying to fix that," she said and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Do you accept?" Enki asked.

"Are you sure you want me to have both positions? I don't mind being just the general," I said as I stood just behind the chair on his left.

"I want you as both." Koku was leaning her head against the table now, so it was only Enki and me talking.

"On one condition."

"Yes?"

"Tiger has to be my sergeant. Without him, I'm nothing." It was the truth, Tiger and I worked together.

"Agreed. Yuda will be sitting in with us, and he has already drawn up the first documents," Enki said with a snap of his large fingers. A different door than the one I had come through opened, and the small demon who had worked for Yomi came in.

"Everything is in order, King Enki," Yuda said and took a seat next to Koku.

"How'd you do all of this so fast?" I asked as Enki pulled out my chair, without getting up.

"I wasn't unconscious until about two hours after our fight. Once I laid down, it took a while for me to get back up," Enki said with a loud laugh.

"Right. So, should we call in the others?" I asked.

"Why not?" Enki released a small amount of his energy, enough to alert the people on the other side, and I watched as the door opened a moment later. Tiger was the first one to come barreling through, and a smiling Yomi was just behind him. Tiger had a nice roll of bandages in his hands, and I smiled as he got closer.

"Tiger, dear, there you are! I hope the medics didn't give you any trouble?" I asked.

"Of course they didn't. It is only you that causes me trouble, my lady," Tiger said. He took the chair next to Enki without saying a word, and he pulled me down into his lap. We were both facing forwards, and my legs were splayed so that my balance rested on my heels and hips. I leaned forward with my elbows on the table and watched as everyone else came in. Yomi took the seat next to Tiger and me, and Kurama was seated next to Yomi. Mukuro was next to Kurama with Hiei at her side, Yusuke was beside Hiei, and Hokushin was between Yusuke and Yuda. So we had come full circle.

"Alright, Enki, what's this all about?" Yusuke asked and leaned back in his chair.

"I don't want to beat around the bush, so I'll just come out and say it. I want you eight to be my closest advisors," Enki said.

"Advisors?" Yomi asked. Yes, it would be a little difficult to see Yomi and Mukuro, two great rulers, become ordinary advisors.

"Yes, advisors. Yomi, Mukuro, and Yusuke would retain their titles and remain rulers of their own territories. You can keep your armies, your ways, your customs…The only difference is that you'll have to send reports to me," Enki said.

"And the human thing," Koku added. Huh, the poor woman looks like she's going through withdrawals.

"Yes, the human law will be strictly enforced. As a matter of fact, Prince Koenma and I—"

"You didn't start without me, did you?" I looked up to see Koenma standing in the doorway, and I could see blue hair peeking out from around his shoulder.

"Just getting them used to the idea! We need some more chairs!" Enki snapped his fingers, and two demons came in the door Yuda had used earlier carrying chairs.

"My lady?" Tiger whispered in my ear.

"Yes, Ti?"

"May I wrap you?"

"Please. And make 'em as tight as you can. Breathing's starting to hurt," I whispered back. Tiger used his hands to raise me up a little, and the length of bandages was being wrapped around me a moment later.

"So, what'd we miss?" Koenma asked. He was seated next to Hokushin, and Botan was between him and Yuda.

"I had just asked the three former rulers if they'd like to keep their titles," Enki said.

"So, each territory would have to report to you for everything, or just matters regarding the new human laws?" Kurama asked.

"Anything regarding the human laws and any other major disturbance. I plan on building an army that will be ready to assist any of the three territories should they need it," Enki said.

"Seems reasonable," Mukuro said quietly.

"I'll need signatures of each ruler and their seconds to show your agreement." Enki looked each of the three rulers in the eye, and I was surprised that Yusuke hadn't spoken up yet.

"I agree." Well, maybe I spoke too soon…I gotta admit though, I didn't expect Yusuke to be the first to agree.

"I agree," Yomi added.

"I agree," Mukuro echoed.

"And the seconds?" Enki asked.

"I agree." Of course, Hokushin would agree with whatever Yusuke did.

"I agree." I had wondered if Kurama would continue to aid Yomi, and my question was now answered.

"I agree." I don't know if it was his voice that caused me to hiss in pain or Tiger's hands on my still shattered ribs, but I like to think it was my ribs.

"Next order of business, Spirit World has agreed to lower the barrier on two conditions. If someone wishes to cross-over, they must first go to the ruler of their territory for approval. If approved, their paperwork has to be sent to me for further approval and someone must escort them to the other side. The second condition is that any humans that accidentally cross-over have to be protected. I'd like to set up some kind of patrol to keep up a watch," Enki said.

The most obvious choice was Mukuro; her territory was located in the south right along the barrier. It would be easier for her and her men to keep an eye on the barrier for any wayward humans, but I think Enki wanted to see if she would volunteer instead of being forced. He was not disappointed. Mukuro leaned forward and agreed to have a patrol set up, something that she would see after personally. All three rulers agreed to both conditions, and Enki smiled as Yuda wrote furiously.

"Is that all?" Yusuke groaned. Ah, now there's the Yusuke I know and love.

"I gotta agree, my king. I think I could use another lie-down," I groaned, but for a different reason. Tiger muttered something under his breath as he continued to wrap, and I had to grit my teeth against the pain. My eyes moved up to focus on something, _anything_, and I met Hiei's eyes. They were darker than usual, more maroon than ruby, and he looked slightly uncomfortable. Is it possible that he can feel what I feel? Just not to the same extent as when I feel his pain?

"One last piece of business. Then we can get the signing done and leave. I have asked Lady Ray to be my second-in-command and general, with Tiger Moon as her sergeant. Do you all agree?" Enki asked.

"And state your names for the record, starting with you Koenma," Yuda added. Ugh, I hate the formal stuff. Living with Raizen was so much easier. But being second-in-command to the King of the Demon World is pretty big and very important, and it's only doubled by the fact that I'll be the leader of Demon World's army. What in the hell have I gotten myself into?

"I, Prince Koenma of Spirit World, agree."

"I, Lady Botan of Spirit World, agree." Ah, she must be acting as Koenma's second, which makes her a lady (which she's been since the beginning anyway).

"I, Lord Yusuke Urameshi of Tourin, agree." Yeah, Hokushin definitely whispered the correct way to say that in his ear.

"I, Lord Hokushin of Tourin, agree." Tiger tied my bandages into place, and I felt him lean back against the chair.

"I, Lady Mukuro of Alaric, agree." Mukuro smiled over at me, and I couldn't help but to smile back. My eyes moved to Hiei's once again, and we locked eyes as he spoke.

"I, Lord Hiei of Alaric, agree." I broke eye contact and turned to look at Kurama, who was looking at me with mixed emotions. He was happy and proud of me, but the sadness he felt overwhelmed his happiness. He knew that I was hurting, and he was hurting along with me. I'm just glad that Yusuke is completely oblivious.

"I, Lord Yomi of Gandara, agree." Yomi's large hand covered mine and gave it a gentle squeeze, and I laced my fingers through his. Oh, why couldn't my stupid soul have chosen Yomi? At least Yomi _cared_ about me.

"I, Lord Kurama of Gandara, agree." I smiled at Kurama one last time and then turned to face Enki.

"Lord Tiger Moon, do you accept the station presented to you?" Enki asked.

"I do, my king."

"Lady Ray, do you accept the stations presented to you?"

"I do, my king."

"Then so be it." Yuda passed around a few sheets of documents, and we all signed where we were required to. The whole signing thing couldn't have lasted for over five minutes, but it felt like it had taken forever.

"So, what now?" Yusuke asked.

"I believe we are through, my lord," Hokushin replied.

"Lady Mukuro? Where might we be able to reach you?" Yuda asked. Of course, Tourin and Gandara had solid palaces…but Mukuro's been on that giant bug of hers for years.

"We will be returning to the palace. You can reach me there. Where can we reach you?" she countered. Ah, good point…

"The palace will be at our home in the far north. It's really too big for just the two of us, and it'd be nice to have it filled," Enki said with a large smile.

"To the north it is. Tiger, I'll need you to find Ayame and some of the others to start spreading the word. The king needs an army, and we'll need to hold some kind of try-outs soon. Only the best for our king," I said and smiled up at the big guy. Koku was leaning against his arm now, and I think she might be snoring…

"Yes, my lady. Where will you be?" Tiger asked.

"Umm…asleep on this table?"

"I'll take her back to her room," Yomi said with an exaggerated sigh.

"I love you too, darling," I drawled and looked over at him.

"If you have no further need of us, we'll be taking our leave," Mukuro said.

"You're free to leave," Enki said.

"Hey, Mukuro?" I yelled as she reached the door. Two pairs of eyes turned to look at me, but I only focused on Mukuro's one revealed eye.

"Yes, Ray?"

"If I can talk the big guy into a celebration, will you come?" I asked. Knowing who she was leaving with nearly ripped in two, but I still couldn't get angry. Neither of them knew that they were killing me, and I really did want them both to be happy. I just wish it didn't have to hurt…

"I wouldn't miss it," she said. With a small bow of her head, they were both gone. I watched them leave, and I turned back to look up at Yomi. Huh, I didn't even know he was standing yet. He bent down and easily pulled me into his arms, and I laid my head against his chest. I was still so tired, I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Rest, Lady Ray. I will send someone for you when we decide to leave," Enki said. I nodded my head at him and looked over at Tiger.

"Thanks, Ti," I said and gave him a quick scratch behind the ear. He ducked away from my hand, but not before I could see the smile on his face.

"I live to serve, my lady!" he called as he swept from the room.

"Serve my ass! He bosses me around more than I do him," I said. Yomi didn't say anything, he just started walking out of the room.

"Auntie Ray! Hold up!" Yomi paused at Yusuke's voice, and Kurama was standing next to us a moment later. Yusuke's arm was thrown around Kurama's shoulder, and I smiled over at the two of them.

"Yusuke! How are you feeling?" I asked. Yomi started walking again, and Kurama kept pace with him.

"Tired," he mumbled. The rest of the walk was silent, and I was soon back in the same hospital room I woke up in. Yomi eased me onto the bed, and Kurama moved Yusuke to sit on the edge.

"Thanks, Yomi, for carrying me around. You won't leave without saying goodbye, will you?" I asked. Yomi smiled at me as he bent down, and I could see the young demon he used to be.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Now get some rest," Yomi said and brushed his lips across my cheek.

"I'll leave you two to get some rest," Kurama said and followed Yomi out the door. I heard a quiet noise, something that sounded suspiciously like a laugh, and looked up at Yusuke. He was grinning from ear to ear and making a really rude gesture with his hands…

"Ha! I didn't know you and Yomi were that close!" Yusuke yelled. I felt my cheeks heat at his words, and I lifted one leg to kick him in the back.

"Don't be so crude! Yomi's just a really good friend, that's all," I said and gave him a pointed look.

"A friend…right. So, did Yomi carry you to the conference room too?" Yusuke asked.

"Not that it matters, but yes. Why?"

"Well, that explains why Hiei looked so…weird."

"Weird?" I had been doing my best to avoid Hiei's gaze, so I didn't know he had looked "weird" at any time during the meeting.

"Yeah, I guess he got so used to you hitting on him that he didn't know what to do with you hitting on someone else."

"That would imply that he was jealous, which is impossible. Now, lay down and take a nap with me. I've got a lot to do later, and you've gotta get back to the Human World," I said and scooted over to give him some more room.

"About that…I don't think I'm gonna go back right away." Yusuke moved back and slowly laid down, and I waited for him to roll onto his back. His large chocolate brown eyes met mine a moment later, and I pushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"And why not? What about Keiko? And Atsuko? And Kuwabara? And anyone else who misses you?" Yusuke sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, but I didn't look away.

"I came here to figure out who I am now, and I'm still not sure. I'll go back, just not yet," Yusuke said. His jaw was set and his entire body was tensed for an argument. Well, it was his lucky day. I wasn't in the mood to argue; I was in the mood to sleep. I pulled his crossed arms apart and smiled up at him.

"You know what you're problem is, you keep thinking that you're a different person. One day, when you're alone, I want you to sit and think about what's changed since you found about being half-demon. No, don't ask me any questions right now. It's something you gotta realize on your own. Let's just get some sleep, okay?" Yusuke closed his mouth and slowly nodded his head. We both moved around until we got comfortable, and I nearly laughed when I realized what position we were in.

I was laying on my back, and Yusuke had his head on the top of my chest. He was curled into a ball and tucked into my side, and he was using my curled arm as a pillow. My other arm was draped around him and my fingers were playing with the ends of his hair. My head was laying just above his, and my lips were near his ear. It was how we used to sleep when he was a little boy. He had his own room in my small little apartment, but I always woke up with him curled to my side. After a while, I just let him sleep with me.

"Goodnight, my little Yusuke," I whispered.

"Goodnight, Auntie Ray," Yusuke yawned. I started humming quietly in his ear, and we both drifted off to sleep…

* * *

**Original Ending Note:** I think this one was a little boring, but I tried to make it interesting in some places. The next chapter will be a little emotional, so keep on the lookout for it! If anyone has any questions about what happened, feel free to ask!


	33. The Confession

**Word Count:** 4240

* * *

**Chapter 33: The Confession**

"Lady Ray!"

"No!" I yelled back. The large demon blinked slowly at me, and I had to resist the urge to slap him upside the head. Ugh, why does all of this have to be so complicated?

"Yes, Raygorn?" I asked and smiled as sweetly as I could.

"There are more demons arriving as we speak, and these demons requested a personal visit with you. I couldn't stop them," Raygorn said with his large, watery eyes. I looked around him and saw a flash of bright red hair, and I grinned at the small group of demons.

"Jin! Touya! Rinku! Where's Chu?" I asked and looked around. The big lug barreled around the corner as soon as the question left my lips, and I caught a quick glance at his red cheek before he pushed Raygorn to the side and swept me into a hug.

"Don't worry, Raygorn, they're personal friends of mine! As for you, mister, have you been bothering the maids?" I asked and poked his cheek. Chu smiled and shook his head, which meant he had.

"Hey, wolfie! There's loads o' demons on the outside!" Jin yelled. I bet there is; they've been pouring in since yesterday.

We had all stayed at the site of the Demon World Tournament for an extra day, and we went our separate ways afterwards. Mukuro was long gone, and the rest of us slowly dispersed. Shishi and Suzuka were next to leave and promised to see us again sometime; the four in front of me had warned me that they would find me again shortly. They promised that they would come join the King's army, and I think they said something about some free training and having a purpose in life. Yomi and Kurama had left next, unfortunately. Yusuke and Hokushin then left for Tourin, and there was only a few of us left after that. We had Koto sign an agreement to return for the next tournament in three years, and then the King's entourage moved to the far north. Most of the secluded demons went back into seclusion, but Souketsu is staying with us in Enki's palace.

Speaking of which, this place is huge! Enki said it's just their summer home, but that it's more convenient to use as the palace for all the future Demon Kings. The training grounds are enormous as well, and there's a lot of smaller homes to house the King's army. We all get our own room in the palace as well, and Ayame is really loving her new room. She's a few floors below me though, because we've been given rooms according to our status. As general and second-in-command, I'm only a floor below Enki and Koku (who reside in the very top room). Tiger's on the floor below me since he's a sergeant, and Ayame is only so far down because she doesn't have a high rank in the military.

Demons have been pouring in like crazy to join Enki's army, and I really don't know what I'm going to do. I never had this problem in Tourin because the army was already formed by the time I came around; I just took over for the previous general. This though…is just wow. I think I'll need to split them into groups, somehow. But how can I split them up and find a timely way to assess them?

"Yoohoo! Ray!" I jumped a little as Chu waved his hand in my face, and I narrowed my eyes up at him.

"I'm trying to think!" I yelled back.

"Anything we can help with, Auntie Ray?" Rinku asked.

"No, there's nothing you ca—On, second thought, yes. There is something that you can do for me. Where's Tiger? Tiger!"

"No need to shout, my lady. I am right here," Tiger said from behind me. I grabbed his arm to pull him to my side, and I smiled up at my oldest companion.

"I just had a brilliant idea," I said with a wide smile.

"Do tell," Tiger drawled. Ayame bounced to my other side and smiled over at me.

"We'll split the demons into groups. I'll make these four my lieutenants, since you're my sergeant, and they'll pair up to get groups. Chu and Rinku can take on the more physical fighters, and Jin and Touya can judge all the elementals. As for you, you can create your own side army of archers. I'll survey the whole thing, and if there's any problems you can come straight to me," I said and nodded my head.

"It sounds like a reasonable plan, but are you sure that you wish to make us lieutenants before surveying the other fighters?" Touya asked. I stepped forward and placed my hand on his chilled shoulder.

"I know you four, and I trust you. I know how powerful you are, and I know how powerful you can become. I would trust no one else with a job like this," I said and smiled at the ex-Shinobi.

"We won't let you down, wolfie!" Jin yelled.

"I know you won't, Jin. Chu, stay soberish and be serious, yeah?" I asked and looked up at the tall demon.

"You can count on me, love!"

"I'll keep him straight," Rinku said with complete seriousness.

"Where should I go, Auntie Ray?" Ayame asked. Ah yes…Ayame was determined to try out for the military. I really wish she wouldn't, and it's not because I don't think she's strong enough. Ayame is very tough, but I hate the thought of her facing off against a rogue.

"You'll be in Chu's group," I said with a smile. She looked up at the big guy, who tried his hardest not to leer (it didn't work). Ayame moved to Rinku's side and smiled over at me.

"Alright, Tiger, I want you to move to the far north. Jin and Touya will be in the east, so Chu and Rinku will take the west. I'll be on the southside watching from my room. Go to your positions, and I'll address the demons congregated for you," I said. Everyone nodded and ran off, and I turned to see Raygorn still standing a few feet from me.

"Very wise decision, my lady," he said.

"Thanks. If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room," I said. He nodded his head once and walked off, and I turned to head back to my room. My room had a giant balcony that overlooked the Army Grounds, as it was being affectionately called. So when I looked out my balcony, I could see the numerous training fields and all of the military homes. Yes, it was the perfect place for a general. The masses of demons were waiting just below, and I cleared my throat as I looked down at all of them.

"Alright, everyone, listen up!" I waited for the demons to quiet, and I looked around to see if I could find the others. I could see Tiger straight across from me in the northern training grounds, Jin and Touya were in the east, and Chu and Rinku were over to the west. Yep, everyone was in their right place.

"I want all of the archers to move to the northern training grounds! Sergeant Tiger Moon will test you and decide if you're worthy enough to join the King's army! All demons with elemental powers need to go to the eastern training grounds! Lieutenants Touya and Jin will monitor you there! Everyone else who just likes using their own strength, you'll go to the eastern training grounds! Lieutenants Chu and Rinku will give you a nice work-out there! Now, get to it!" I yelled.

It almost felt like the ground was trembling as the demons started to move to their separate areas, and I smiled as I watched them move. This was going to be my army…Well, the ones who made it anyway. I heard someone open my door, but I didn't bother to turn around. He wasn't masking his energy at all, so I knew exactly who it was. And I knew who was walking right behind him.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked and tipped my head back. The giant red demon smiled and laid one hand on my shoulder.

"It is. You made a wise decision in trusting those four as lieutenants. I watched them fight in the tournament; they're very strong," Enki said.

"And they'll keep getting stronger," I said with a smile.

"That sergeant of yours, what is his class now?"

"Tiger? He's one small push away from the S-Class." My Tiger…he would be an S-Class demon soon, I just knew it.

"If you need anything, I'll be in meetings for the rest of the day. Koku and Souketsu will be with me," Enki said.

"I don't think we'll have any problems. Oh! While you're here, I was thinking that we should have a celebration in a week or so. The army will be formed by then and everyone should have had time to settle in," I said and glanced up at him.

"One of Tourin's celebrations?" Enki asked with a wide grin.

"Well, I was thinking something a lot more formal. You know all those uptight nobles don't like our kind of celebrating. So, we'll have a formal celebration and then a more relaxed one," I reasoned.

"Very well. I'll have Yuda send out invitations," Enki said. He slapped my back once and then turned away. I kept my eyes focused on the demons below, and I felt a hand rest over mine a moment later.

"It took you long enough. You know, you are allowed to talk at the same time as the King. He's still a big goof," I said and smiled.

"A big goof with a lot of power." A giggle escaped my lips, and I was full-out laughing a moment later.

"You said goof!" I yelled and pointed over at him. Red hair waved as he turned his head, but I saw the laughter in his dark green eyes.

"I'm glad that I can amuse you," Kurama said without turning to look at me. I pushed my lips together and stepped forward so I could wrap my arms around his middle. My head rested in the middle of his back, and I moved a little as he took a breath.

"What's on your mind, cousin mine?" I whispered. I hadn't noticed it before, but I could definitely tell now. Kurama's entire body was tensed, and I wanted to know what had him so wound up.

"There's something I need to tell you, and I am afraid that you will hate me for it," Kurama whispered. I felt his fingers lightly tracing over the back of my hand, and I snuggled against him a little more.

"I could never hate you. I love you, remember?"

"Yes, I remember." I squeezed him before untangling my arms, and I walked around so I could see his face. His eyes were downcast, but I could see the pain and fear residing in the dark depths.

"Dammit, Kurama, just tell me!" I yelled. I hated seeing him like this. Didn't he know that his pain was my pain?

"Do you remember when you told me about your life? The first time you ever saw me in this body?" he asked.

"Of course I remember, how could I forget? It was one of the happiest days of my life. My cousin had been returned to me," I said and smiled up at him. His hands grabbed mine, and I let our fingers lace together.

"Do you remember how I wouldn't let you talk about the Demon World?"

"Yes. I could tell that it hurt you, so I quit bringing it up. Where are you going with all of this, Kurama?"

"There was a reason for my avoiding the subject, Ray."

"And what was the reason?" Kurama was acting so odd. He never made me drag things out of him; he was usually very forthcoming.

"I am ashamed of who I used to be, Ray. As Yoko I did things that I am not proud of."

"You know none of that matters now. We've all made mistakes, and we just have to move past them. You have nothing to be ashamed of," I whispered and smiled at him. Maybe his human conscience was warring with the demon he used to be, but why now?

"Ray, I—"

"Has coming back to the Demon World caused you to feel this way, Kurama? Because if you need to leave, I'm sure that Yomi wo—" Kurama's eyes had clenched shut at the mention of Yomi's name, and his fingers tightened around mine.

"Ray, I am so sorry." An icy feeling shot down my spine, and my fingers tightened around Kurama's. My mind was trying to tell me something, but I was refusing to listen. I was wrong; I had to be. Kurama would never…No, he wouldn't. But what could Yoko have done to make his human counterpart feel this way?

"It's all my fault, Ray."

"What is? You have to say it," I whispered while mentally adding, _"And please prove me wrong."_

"It wasn't long after Kuronue died. Yomi was going off on his own again, my best men were getting killed…I did what I thought was right." My numb fingers pulled away from Kurama's, and I stared up at his emotionless face. He had closed himself off, even from me.

"What did you do?" My voice came out as a whisper, and the icy feeling was being replaced by something much hotter.

"I sent a demon to kill him, but the demon let him live. Yomi was only blinded."

"Only blinded…" My fist crashed into the wall behind me, and I watched as the crushed stones fell to the ground below. There was a chunk missing out of the wall now, but I couldn't feel anything. Except for the heat traveling through my veins.

"Ray, I—"

"Does Yomi know?"

"Yes. I believe he has always known, but he questioned me when I first returned here." I turned away from the broken wall and looked at Kurama. His face was still impassive, but I could see a flicker of emotion in his eyes.

"I don't understand, Kurama. He was your friend; Yomi trusted you and would have done anything for you. Why would you do that to him?" My head gave a painful throb as I thought about what Kurama had confessed, and I had to resist the urge to hit something else.

"Ray, you know what I was like back then," Kurama whispered. And he was right. Yoko had been good to me, most of the time, but he was nearly unpredictable with others. He didn't let his emotions rule him; he did what he believed needed to be done. But to Yomi? Why my Yomi?

"Yes, I remember. I'm not angry, Kurama, I'm really not. I just…it's a lot to think about. Just know that I'm not angry, okay?" My hands were resting on the sides of his face…his young and innocent face. His eyes opened to me, and I nearly cried at the look in his eyes. I could see the pain and resignation swirling in the dark green depths, and I didn't know how to make it better.

"Thank you, Ray," Kurama said and tried to smile. He placed his hands over mine and slowly pulled them away from his face, and I felt his fingers lightly squeeze mine before releasing me. I watched as he turned around and walked back through the balcony door, and I saw his red hair disappear a moment later.

I turned back to the balcony railing and looked out at the demons gathered below. There was nothing but crashing bodies coming from the east where Chu and Rinku were, and I could barely see Ayame as she dodged and fought. Random spurts of fire and water were coming from the west, and I knew that Touya and Jin had their hands full with the elementals. I could see a cloud of arrows in the north, and I could almost feel Tiger's eyes on me. Of course, he would have seen me hit the wall with enough force to actually break it. I raised my hand and waved, and I saw an answering wave a moment later. I grabbed a chair from the corner so I could pull it over to the balcony and settled in to watch.

* * *

"That's enough for today! Those of you who wish to continue with the try-outs, training will begin at dawn!" I yelled. A collective sigh came from the demons below, and I shook my head as they moved off. The bloodred sky of day had turned into the velvet purple of night, and I knew that they all had to be tired. I watched as they moved around and disappeared into some of the small houses, and I turned to walk into my own room. Tomorrow I would take a more active role in the training…Wait, I couldn't. Enki needed me for a meeting with the nobles. Dammit!

"What has you so annoyed, little lady?" The deep voice caused me to stop, and I slowly turned my head to see the demon currently lounging in my bed. Was he masking his energy or had I just been that out of it? Hmm…maybe it was a combination of both.

"Yomi, what brings you in here? I thought you would leave for Gandara after the meetings," I said as I finally got my body to move again.

"That was my original plan, but I have found that it is hard to resist our King when he asks for me to stay. I will leave in the morning," Yomi said.

"And you're in my room because all of the other rooms are full?" Yomi's eyebrows raised at that, and I mentally slapped myself.

"I just wanted to see an old friend of mine. It seems as if something is wrong with another old friend, and I was wondering if you knew anything," Yomi said and sat up. He was stripped down to just his pants and undershirt, so I knew he wasn't going anywhere. I was going to have to tell him that I knew.

"I might know what's wrong with our favorite fox," I said as I continued to look at him. My Yomi, who couldn't look back at me.

"Then why don't you come tell me," he said and patted the bed next to him. I walked over to the American-style bed and slowly sat down beside him. Well, there was nearly two feet of space between us. A moment after I sat down, Yomi grabbed me and pulled me down to lay beside him. We fell into our usual position; our bodies were completely entangled and my head was resting on his chest. A minute or two passed in complete silence, and I let Yomi's gentle breathing relax me. After I felt calm enough, I propped my chin on Yomi's chest and looked up at him.

"Kurama came by earlier," I whispered.

"Yes, he told me that he wanted to visit you during our break earlier. What did he tell you that could upset both of you?" Yomi asked. I felt one of his hands moving through my hair, and I brought my hands up to his face.

"He told me the truth about what happened to you," I said as my fingertips traced over his closed eyes.

"And it upset you?"

"Of course it upset me! I know that Yoko was coldly brutal, but it was you that he hurt. As wrong as it is, I wouldn't have cared if it had been anyone else. But it was you, Yomi. How could I not have been upset?"

I didn't even have time to yelp before I was pushed on my back, and my tails angrily flicked about as they were squashed underneath my body weight. One of Yomi's hands rested on the top of my chest, just below the band around my neck, and he easily held me down. A small hiss came from between his lips, and I stared up at him in shocked silence.

"Yoko did what he thought was best, and you should not show anger for what has already been done. I have forgiven Yoko for what was done, and it is no secret that becoming blind is what taught me the patience needed to become a ruler," Yomi said. His voice was calm, but I could feel the rising anger in his body. Even after all this time and everything that had happened, Yomi was still loyal to Kurama.

"I told Kurama that I wasn't angry, but there is a chunk missing out of the wall out there. It just hurt me to know that someone of my own blood injured one of my loved ones. You understand that, don't you?" I asked. Yomi's face smoothed out, and I smiled up at him as his fingers traced my face.

"I am not angry with you, my little lady. Don't mourn my loss of sight. Sight is the most overrated of the senses; it is not nearly important as the other senses," Yomi whispered. His fingers trailed over my cheeks as he spoke, and I felt his nose running along my collarbone.

"Yes, I know the other scents are important. Trust me, Yomi, I don't believe that you are impaired in any way. I'll tell Kurama tomorrow morning before you leave that nothing has changed between us," I said. I felt Yomi smile against my neck, and I moved my hands to gently tug on his long hair.

"Alright, we'll get some sleep. We both have busy days ahead of us, so let us each get at least one good night of sleep," Yomi said and rolled over. His arms pulled me with him as he moved, and I landed on top of his chest. My head moved to the hollow where his neck and shoulder met, and our limbs were entangled in moments. It was the most comfortable way to sleep, and I sighed a little as I snuggled against the larger demon.

"Goodnight, Yomi." I tipped my head back to kiss the underside of his jaw, and I felt Yomi's lips on my forehead as I slowly started drifting off to sleep…

* * *

"Kurama! Wait up, will ya?" I yelled as I ran. Geeze, why did Enki have to live in such a giant palace? I saw Kurama turn as I got closer to him, and I could see Yomi smiling just behind him. That smug old goat.

"Is everything alright?" Kurama asked quietly. I didn't stop like a normal person; I just kept running and threw my arms around Kurama's body. I felt him tense up for a moment and then a sigh relaxed his body. I buried my face in his red hair and breathed in his familiar scent.

"Hey, chéri, we don't have all day!" Souketsu yelled.

"He's right, Ray. Is there something that you wanted to tell me?" I pulled back to look into Kurama's guarded green eyes and nodded my head. I moved back towards his face and put my lips near his ear. Words that I had whispered a very long time ago came to mind, and I smiled as I repeated them now.

"I love you, Yoko Kurama, and don't you ever forget it." Kurama's eyes were open and filled with love, an emotion that looked great in his eyes.

"I won't."

"General Lady, let's go!" Koku yelled. I groaned a little at the yelling demons, and I felt Kurama's chest move as he laughed.

"Will I get to see you soon, cousin mine?" I asked.

"Yes. I'll be returning home for a week, but I'll be here for the formal celebration," Kurama said.

"Alright, I'll see you then." I leaned up to kiss his cheek as someone else behind me started yelling, and Kurama somehow managed to lean down and kiss my cheek while laughing at the same time.

"By the way, you're covered in the scent of a very powerful goat demon," Kurama whispered.

"I guess I shouldn't have shared my bed with one then, or maybe I shouldn't have taken a bath with one this morning…Bye, Kurama! Bye, Yomi!" I yelled and hopped away. I looked over my shoulder to see Kurama's slightly shocked and blushing face, and I could see Yomi laughing just behind him.

"Hurry it up! We don't have any time to waste!" Koku yelled as I got closer.

"Enki, you really gotta stop hiding the booze from her. I don't think making her sober for the meetings helps at all," I said. Koku glared over at me, and Enki thoughtfully rubbed his chin.

"We'll talk about it on the break," Enki said diplomatically. Seconds later he was hunched over and rubbing his bruised abdomen.

"Come on, chéri, we've got some new policies to talk about!" Souketsu yelled and slung an arm over my shoulder. We followed behind a group of nobles, and I could hear the arguing King and Queen right behind us.

"You know, Frenchy, I think I can get used to this," I said as I looked around at the tall ceilings of the palace.

"Me too, chéri, me too."

* * *

**Original Ending Note:** And that is all for this chapter! I liked this chapter, I really did, because I hated that Kurama had a secret. Everything's out now though, and everyone can go back to being happy! The next chapter will bring in some more characters (old or new? I'll never tell), so I'm really excited for it.


	34. Bath Time

**Original Author's Note:** I was, originally, going to post this as a separate story so people would only have to read it if they wanted to, but I think I put way too many important things in here that will be brought up again in a future chapter. So, this wasn't going to be the next chapter but now it is! Enjoy reading!

**Word Count:** 2500

* * *

**Chapter 34: Bath Time**

I slumped into the chair that was still placed on my balcony and stared out over the Army Grounds. The sky was a dark velvety purple now, and I could see a few small fires down below. Laughter would drift up to my ears every now and then, and I slowly controlled my breathing as my mind raced. I hated sitting through boring political meetings, but it did help keep my mind off of things. Things like what had occurred just this morning…

Yomi and I had spent the night together, which was nothing unusual. I was sure that Kurama hadn't noticed anything of importance when I ran to meet him, but something huge had happened. The very beginning of my day had started out as an emotional rollercoaster, and I felt completely drained. And it had all started with a wakeup call…

* * *

"It's time to wake up, Ray."

"I don't wanna," I mumbled. I felt sleep pulling at me, and I happily went into its arms. Sleeping was just so wonderful that I sometimes wondered why I even woke up. It was like floating on a perfectly formed cloud, and I could smell the most wonderful grassy smell. It was almost like breathing in the scent of spring, and I felt so warm and completely content.

"Sorry." Why would sleep whisper 'sorry'…unless…

I screamed as I flew through the air, and I felt my clothes cling to my skin as I disappeared under the water. I heard loud, muted laughter coming from above me, and I mentally used every curse I knew as I came out of the water. My thigh-length hair hung from my head like heavy ropes, and my shorts and sportsbra were stuck to me like glue.

"You are one evil goat, you know that?" I asked as I glared up at him. Yomi just laughed harder and continued to work on untying his pants.

"What was I supposed to do? You wouldn't wake up," he stated. I threw my sportsbra to the side and listened as it fell to the ground with a wet plop.

"I don't know…anything but throw me in the tub!" I yelled back. Yomi, of course, just kept laughing. Evil old goat…

We were in my own private bath (I told Enki that I could just bathe with the men, but he insisted on me having my own private little bathroom), so I didn't have to worry about anyone walking in and suspecting anything. Then again, this was definitely not the first time Yomi and I had bathed together. Back in the old days, this happened fairly regularly. Especially after Kurama started getting mad at us for the little solo missions. Back on topic, it really is a nice bath…well, it's more of a pool. It's built into the ground, and I haven't asked where all the water comes from or where it goes.

"Something still is not right with you, Ray, and I want to know what it is." I jumped a little at the sound of Yomi's voice and realized that he was now standing directly in front of me. My fingertips traced the older scars that lined his abdomen from his rash days of youth, but I knew that he wouldn't be distracted. I sighed a little and threw my soaking shorts behind me.

"Nothing's wrong, Yomi. I am perfectly fine," I said and smiled up at him. Strong hands gripped my upper arms, and my back connected with the wall of the small pool moments later. I felt my energy flare in response to the small amount of pain, and Yomi's own green energy replied.

"You can lie to the king, your other friends, and whoever else you wish, but you will not lie to me, Raygan," Yomi all but growled. Ah, I forgot about how keen Yomi's senses are. How could I tell him what was wrong with me though? The only people who really knew were Kurama and Tiger, and that was two people too many. Couldn't I let this one pain be private?

"Fine, I won't lie. I am not okay; I am very far away from okay. But it is my own personal business, and it doesn't affect anyone but me. So, if you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about it," I said and turned my face away from him.

I heard Yomi sigh as his hands loosened their hold and moved up to my neck. His thumbs rubbed slow circles right under my jaw, something that he knew calmed me down, and I felt his body press close to mine. His energy wasn't lashing out at me now, it was simply running over me in an effort to soothe me. My own energy happily entwined with his, but I still wouldn't look up at him.

"I thought you understood," Yomi finally whispered.

"Understood what?" I mumbled grumpily. I felt Yomi moving back a little, but his hands never left the sides of my neck. My eyes, which had been trained on his chest, watched as his body slowly sunk further into the water until he was on his knees before me. We were nearly eye-to-eye now (I was actually a little taller), and I had no choice but to look at his face. I hated the way his face had tightened, but I had meant what I said. Some things needed to be private.

"Anything that hurts you affects me, old friend. Besides Shura, you are the most precious thing in my world." Okay, so maybe those were just the right words to butter me up.

"I thought Kurama was the most precious thing in your world," I teased. My hands lightly pulled on his hair, my way of saying that I wasn't angry anymore, and I watched as his face lit up in a smile.

"I am loyal to Kurama, but you are something different…something that I cannot put my finger on. You are somewhere in between." And, of course, he was right. He was something in between for me as well. He was more than a friend, but he wasn't my lover. Although there was definitely some spark of attraction, and my soul was soothed by his. But, somehow, it wasn't quite enough. It was just somewhere in between.

"I understand the feeling." Yomi slightly inclined his head in understanding, and I shook my head a little before leaning down to kiss him.

Now, I cannot count how many times I've kissed Yomi over the centuries and I have better things to do with my time than figure it out. Something was different this time though. Our past kisses have always been very brief, even the ones that had been shared while bathing. I'll admit that I don't go around kissing all of my friends, but that was all that it had ever been with Yomi. This time though…

My fingers, which were still caught in his long and loose hair, tightened and pulled him closer to me. I felt the water moving around me as Yomi moved to his feet, and his strong arms wrapped around me a moment later. I rose up with him, and cool air hit my exposed back as Yomi sat me on the edge of the pool. Our lips were still fused, and I pulled on Yomi's hair to bring him closer as my teeth bit into his lower lip. His moan echoed in my chest, and I felt one of his hands grab the back of my neck. I lightly touched the tip of my tongue to his before he forced us apart, and a small groan voiced my disapproval.

"Dammit, Yomi, what are you doing all the way over there?" I asked as he held onto the scruff of my neck. My hands were resting on his bare chest, and I smiled a little as I caught sight of his bleeding lip.

"Because it is not me that you want," he said without letting me go.

"How can you say that? I've always loved you, Yomi. You know that," I whispered. Did he really think that I would kiss him like that for no good reason?

"Not like that," he replied. He pressed his chin to the top of my head, and I fought to get out of his hold. I finally got my fingers around two of his horns, and I pulled his face back down to mine. My tongue lightly traced his bottom lip to clean it of blood, and I watched as he fought for control.

"I want you to get that thought out of your head right now, do you hear me? Only one other demon has ever dared to kiss me, but you were the first. You do know that, right? That you were the first being to ever tempt me away from my celibate state?" I asked as I continued to hold his horns. I hadn't been completely tempted, but no other demon had tempted me like Yomi did. None except for my soulmate.

The hand on the back of my neck kept me from getting too close, and the fingers wrapped around his horns kept him from getting away. I saw the tense muscles just underneath his pale skin, and I had to look away from his ever-expanding chest as he breathed. My ankles moved to lock around the small of his back, and he knew that he was trapped.

"I may have been the first, but I wasn't enough to fully tempt then so I am not enough to tempt you now." His words were sensible and calm, but he was still tense.

"Yeah, well, you've filled out a lot since then," I said and quickly looked him over. Yes, my Yomi had definitely filled out over the years…Broad shoulders, firm chest, muscled abdomen, strong arms, a square jaw…oh, the list goes on and on…

"What is his name?"

"Who's name?"

"The fool who has hurt you like this." I don't know if it's the way he whispered the words or the way that his fingers gently massaged the back of my neck, but I broke. My fingers released his horns, and I felt scorching hot tears burn down my cheeks. I hadn't had time to really process everything, but I knew that I was torn open on the inside. My soul had demanded another's, and I had let him just walk away with someone else.

"Shh, my little lady," Yomi cooed as he pulled me into his arms. His hands grabbed my hips to pull me closer, and I just sagged against him as silent tears left my eyes.

"I just want him to be happy, but I didn't realize that it would hurt this much," I whispered as I cuddled more into him.

"He's a fool for not being with you."

"He's actually pretty smart; it's just me. You'll always let me cry on your shoulder though, right, big guy?" I asked. I tilted my head, from where it rested on aforementioned broad shoulder, and smiled up at him.

"Yes, Ray, my shoulders are yours to cry on for as long as you need them," Yomi said with a smile of his own.

"I'll always need them; I'll always need you," I said and gave a light pull on his hair. He bent down so that his cheek was pressed against mine, and I shivered a little as his warm breath tickled the side of my neck.

"I accept that we will never be more than what we are, but I will not lie and say I feel nothing for you. Do you understand?"

In our own way, I did understand. Yomi and I were in some kind of gray area between best friends and lovers. We had to keep a balance between the two and not overstep any boundaries, like I had done earlier. We would always be close, but we needed distance as well. It was hard thing to understand (and even harder to follow), but that was just the way we were fated to be. Our souls were linked together on some kind of level, and it could not be broken.

"Yes, I understand. I want you to know though, if anything further had happened here today, I wouldn't have regretted it," I whispered and pulled back so I could really look at him. Yomi smiled at my statement, and I felt better as he smiled at me. No, we weren't nearly as close as soulmates, but we were something similar. Can a person have two soulmates? Maybe I need to start doing more research…

"I know. If I were still a selfish man who did not think before acting, I would not have stopped you and I would not have regretted it. We both know that it is easier this way though," Yomi whispered while still smiling. He was right, of course. Every demon would immediately know what had happened between us, because the once chaste Lady Wolf would carry the goat's scent. Yes, everyone would automatically know.

"Yes, I know."

"Now, come on. We need to wash up and get out of here before Kurama comes looking for us. Yoko might not have cared if he walked in on us, but I think our little human is a little more delicate," Yomi said and braced his forearms under my thighs. I squealed a little as he lifted me up, and I smiled as he sat me back down in the water. My feet touched the bottom of the small pool, and I reached up to grab a forelock of hair.

"No matter what happens, a part of me will always love you," I said and pulled him down for a last kiss. This one was quick and more chaste, but it more than enough to chase away the shadows in my soul.

"As a part of me will always love you," he replied.

Twenty minutes later he was dressed and standing at the door, and I was dressed in a robe and staring out of the balcony. This morning had already been tumultuous and slightly stressful, but I felt better. Well, a little better. Hiei was still gone with Mukuro, and my soul was still very pissed about that. Another, smaller part of my soul was slightly calmed by coming to terms with my unnatural affection for Yomi. My body was wired and exhausted, and I had no idea what the next few years would bring. Yes, this was definitely my life. And I wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world.

"You'd better be dressed and out here before we leave. Kurama needs to see you before leaving back for the Human World," Yomi said.

"I'll be there, I promise," I said and smiled back at him. He returned the smile, and I heard the door shut quietly behind him. I stared out at the bloodred sky for a moment longer, and then I quickly dressed and hurried to meet my cousin…

* * *

**Original Ending Note:** See? A lot of important things were brought up in this chapter, so I went ahead and posted it as part of the story. If anyone is confused, that's perfectly normal. Yomi and Ray are confusing, but I promise that everything will eventually be worked out. When? I have no clue…but eventually. Anywho, I hope everyone enjoyed this little emotional rollercoaster!


	35. Hey! I Know You!

**Word Count:** 4700

* * *

**Chapter 35: Hey! I Know You!**

"Alright, men, gather around!" I yelled. I watched as all of the demons that now made up the King's Army gathered around, and I felt someone's presence at my elbow. We hadn't seen much of each other lately, but Tiger always managed to calm me down. My four Lieutenants were standing just behind him, and we were all on some kind of raised platform. It had been a little over a week since we had come to the new palace, and the Army was finally formed. Just in time too, because the huge celebration is later tonight. Dammit.

"It is just like addressing the men of Tourin, my lady," Tiger whispered. I nodded my head at his words and cleared my throat. The demons spread out in front of me were deathly silent, and I could feel the King's and Queen's presence on their balcony (which was located above my own). I squared my shoulders and spoke so that every demon within the King's Army could hear me.

"You have all been chosen for the King's Army, and by serving our King you have sworn your loyalty to the Demon King! You will treat every member of this Army as if they were of your own blood, and your sole duty will be to do the King's bidding and protect our King from those who would harm him! As your general, I expect you to come to me with any kind of problem and together we will make this world a better place for all demonkind!"

I smiled as the Army released a mighty roar, and I felt Tiger's fingers lightly touch one of my tails. It was his way of saying that I had done a good job, and I smiled at the praise. Sergeant Tiger Moon stepped forward to appoint his two colonels, and my four lieutenants then appointed eight colonels of their own. The ten colonels would be given a place to stay in the palace since they were now high-ranking military officials, and I smiled as I looked down at the demons.

"Tonight is a very important night! Rulers, lords and ladies, and many nobles will be attending tonight's celebration in our King's honor! Our job is to keep them safe at all times! Understood?"

"Yes, my lady!" the thousands of demons yelled in unison. My ears rang a little at the deafening noise, but my smile never faltered. This was my army now…

"Lady Ray?"

"Yes, Raygorn?" I asked without turning to look at the demon behind me.

"You have visitors waiting for you in the main sitting room. What would you like for me to do?" Raygorn asked. I guess you could say that the worm demon is my personal assistant, and he somehow always knows how to find me.

"Did they give you their names?" I asked.

"No, they only wished to speak with Lady Wolf."

"Ti?" I turned to look at my oldest companion, and his yellow eyes rolled as he shook his head.

"Go, my lady, I'll keep an eye on things here." I jumped up to wrap my arms around Tiger's neck, and I felt his arms move around my waist.

"You're the best, Ti, and I mean that. After all of this has calmed down, the two of us are going to have a day to ourselves," I whispered. I quickly kissed his cheek and then ran past Raygorn back towards the castle. I slowed down as I got closer to the sitting room, and my energy was carefully masked as I quietly stopped in front of the large wooden doors. I could hear movement coming from inside, and I pressed my ear to the door.

"No, you idiot, put that down!" The voice was definitely feminine, and I shivered a little as the quiet voice washed over me. Her words might have been harsh, but I couldn't remember ever hearing a softer voice.

"Relax, it's not like I'm going to break anythi—" A loud crash came from inside, and I chose that moment to throw the doors open and step inside. An old clay vase was laying broken on the floor, and I took in the shocked appearances of the demons in front of me.

"My apologies, Lady Wolf, my brother did not mean to—"

"Don't worry about that old thing. Most of the things in this place are breakable, and I'm waiting for the day that they all cease to exist," I said and walked farther into the room. Two pairs of aqua eyes met mine, one dark and one light, and I quickly looked them over.

The female demon was fairly tall, about five-seven, with a slim and toned body. She was dressed in a pair of very baggy black pants (I think her belt is the only thing keeping them up), a dark gray tank top clung to her upper body, and her feet were completely bare. The dark clothing made her golden skin stand out more, and her black hair barely brushed her chin. Her eyes were a dark aqua color and stayed trained on mine, and she looked restless as her fingers tapped against her leg. Tattoos of eagle talons were wrapped around her wrists, and I couldn't see any weapons.

The male demon was almost her opposite. He was very tall, six-six at the least, with a leanly muscular body. He was wearing a pair of skintight black pants, and his bright red trenchcoat covered him from neck to hip and flowed in large strips around his thighs. His right sleeve was missing and revealed a completely gloved right arm, and his left hand was gloved too. His hair was bright blonde and stood straight up, and his eyes were a light aqua color. I didn't see any kind of markings on his face (the only skin visible), but I could see the guns that rested on his hips.

I knew that I had never seen the strangers before, but they still looked very familiar. It was something about their eyes…The dark pair that watched me, and the light pair that were lit up with innocence. Something wasn't quite right, but how could I know them? I had met a lot of people over the years, but surely I would remember this pair. My eyes closed as an image came to me, a vision of a woman in a tight old-fashioned black dress and a man wearing a bright red trenchcoat firing at someone in a dirt street.

"Hey! I know you!" I suddenly yelled. The man smiled, and the woman simply raised a brow.

"Wolfwood did say it might take you a moment to recognize us," she said.

"You've seen Nicholas? How is he? Where is he? Why didn't he come with you?" I asked quickly. The man laughed, and the woman shook her head.

"Wolfwood is fine. We were with him less than a week ago. He and Andie have a little business to take care of, but he wanted us to tell you that he hopes to see you again soon," the woman said.

"A little business? Is everything okay?" I asked. Our link would let me know if Nicholas was dead or close to death, but that was all.

"They are discussing things with the angels from Nirvana. Andie has not been inside Nirvana since Wolfwood's birth, and they recently learned that the both of them may be allowed inside. From my understanding, Andie's and Aleta's possessions are still inside." The woman's name finally clicked in my head, and I smiled at Faye. Her brother's name was Vash.

"That's great! I hope everything works out for them, and I want to thank both of you for coming here to tell me," I said with a wide smile.

"That is not the only reason we came," Faye whispered.

"Oh? Is there something you need help with?" I asked. Faye and Vash shared a quick look, and Faye turned back to look at me.

"Wolfwood and Andie told us that you were an honorable demon, so we thought we'd see if you needed our services for your army," Faye said.

"Perfect timing! The King's Army has already been formed, but I'm sure no one will object to two newcomers. I only have a few questions, if you don't mind."

"We don't mind."

"What kind of demons are you?" I had met with Nicholas and Andie for only one night, so I'd never had the chance to ask any questions about the friends he wanted to return to.

"My brother and I are twins, and we each take after one parent. Vash is a lightning demon like our mother, and I am an eagle demon like our father."

"Interesting. Any special powers?"

"My brother can use lightning to attack, but he prefers using his guns. I am more of a defensive demon; I can create barriers."

"Barriers, huh? That could come in handy…Could one of your barriers protect a part of this palace? Or anyone that I decide needs to be protected?"

"My barrier is strong enough to protect this entire palace. I can also make the barrier sound-proof, and auras cannot be felt beneath it."

"How old are you?"

"A little over two hundred and eighty years old."

"Something like that is very impressive for a demon your age."

"Thank you."

"So…can your brother talk?" I had seen Vash talk in Nicholas's memory, but he might have lost his ability to talk at some point since then. No, that couldn't be right…I had heard him talk before walking into the room. Was he shy then?

"He can, but I told him to let me do all the talking. He has a tendency to…talk too much sometimes," Faye said with a tight smile.

"Oh, I don't mind. I'm sure I've been around someone worse," I said with a wide smile. Vash turned to look at his sister with wide eyes, and I don't know how she ever could have denied him. Faye stared back and after a few tense moments, she nodded her head. Vash let out a loud _whoop!_ that made me jump, and he practically took one giant skip to get right in front of me. My feet left the floor a moment later, and Vash was yelling in my ear as he spun me around.

"Wolfwood told us soo much about you! I can't believe we're finally meeting you! And you're really short! And I like your tails. Will Wolfwood get more tails like that? Hey! Faye, look! She has Wolfwood's name on her! So, can I call you Ray? And do I really have to fight? I usually just stay with Faye so nobody can hurt her. Are you the general of the whole army? Can we meet the king?"

I blinked up at Vash, who had finally sat me down, and I heard Faye sigh in the background. Vash was bent at the waist so that we were eye-to-eye, and he had some really bright eyes. They were the color of a perfect ocean, and I smiled up at him. Wow, I guess Faye wasn't kidding. He really does talk a lot.

"Hmm, let's see…It is possible for Wolfwood to gain more tails, you can call me Ray, you don't have to fight, I am the general of the whole army, and I'm sure you'll run into the king eventually." Vash smiled at me and picked me up again with a loud squeal.

"I love her, Faye! Can we keep her?"

"Put her down, you idiot! You're gonna get us both killed!" Faye yelled. I squirmed until my arms were free from Vash's grip and grabbed his shoulders. Huh, his left arm felt kinda…mechanical.

"Any friend of Nicholas's is a friend of mine. Now, I think we should—"

"Lady Ray!" Vash jumped at the sound, and he turned around so we could both see out of the open doorway. Raygorn was standing there, and I could see Enki and Koku in the background hurrying towards us. Vash and I exchanged a look, and Faye moved so that she was standing beside her brother.

"What's going on?" I asked. Enki and Koku walked into the room, Koku whispered something to Raygorn, and the door closed as the worm demon left. Enki smiled as he looked over at me, and I realized that Vash was still holding me.

"I'd like you to meet Vash and Faye, my king. They're going to be joining our army," I said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Enki said.

"Quit making pleasantries!" Koku yelled and elbowed her husband.

"What's wrong?" Enki sat down in one of the chairs and wiped at his brow, and Koku sat down on the arm of it.

"Do you trust these two?" Enki asked. Well, I didn't truly know them…but Nicholas had trusted them. I didn't really know Nicholas either, but sometimes you have to go on gut instincts.

"Yes."

"Kagemusha, come forward and report to your general," Enki said. I looked around the room and stared open-mouthed as a shadow formed in front of me.

Shadow warriors were very rare, and I had never seen one. The man in front of me was definitely a shadow warrior though, because I hadn't felt his presence at all. That and no ordinary demon can form from a shadow. His long black hair was in a high ponytail, and his hair still fell to his hips. His eyes were the color of smoke and the colors were constantly swirling like real smoke. He was wearing a pair of tight black pants tucked into a pair of black boots, and his black jacket was unbuttoned to show the pale torso beneath. I could see the ancient markings that ran down his sides; the markings that told of what he was and what he was capable of. Pointed ears flicked in my direction, and his forearms were resting on the bladed part of his scythe. He had to be at least six-eight, because he was a few inches taller than Vash.

"General Raygan," he said with a bow of his head. His voice was deep and quiet; it was the sound of death.

"I didn't know there was a shadow warrior in our army," I said as I stared at the demon before me.

"It was Kurama's idea to send someone to keep an ear on things. Kagemusha is an old friend of mine and has agreed to join my army," Enki said. Huh, that sounded like Kurama. He always wanted to be one step ahead of things.

"And what have you learned?" I asked. The demon sighed and crossed his legs at the ankles so he was putting more weight on his scythe and sighed.

"It doesn't look good, general. There's a mass army of rogues just south of here. They're staying in the swamps to the west of Tourin. They're upset at the new rules our king has decreed, and they have been gathering information of their own. They know of the celebration taking place here tonight, and they know who will be in attendance. They will strike at some point during the middle of the celebration; that way they know that everyone will be here. They'll attack the east and west sides of the palace."

"The rogues, huh? I hate those things," I mumbled. I tapped Vash's shoulder, and he somehow knew to set me on my feet. I started pacing as soon as I was on the ground, and my mind was racing. Kurama was the strategist, not me. I needed Tiger! I was better at action, and he was better at planning.

"My lady!"

"Ti! How'd you know that I needed you?" I asked as he closed the doors and walked over to us. His arms went around my shoulders, and I sighed against him.

"Raygorn told me about the rogues. What will we do?" Tiger asked. His hands pushed the few stray hairs away from my face, and I shook my head.

"I don't know yet. Any ideas?" I asked.

"We could always call off the celebration," Tiger said. The rest of the room was silent as our conversation continued.

"No, we can't do that. This celebration isn't just for our King, but for all the changes taking place in this world. We need this celebration. Cancelling it now would mean that we aren't up to the task."

"Some of Demon World's strongest fighters are coming tonight, so…"

"We can't ask them to fight. We're supposed to be honoring them too, not asking them to defend us. Do you think our army can handle the rogues?"

"They're strong, my lady, but we have yet to see them in action. What if they fail and the palace is breached?" A throat cleared behind Tiger, and we both moved so that we could see who wanted our attention. Faye stepped forward, and her eyes went straight to mine.

"I believe that I may have a solution." Her soft voice washed over me, and I instantly relaxed.

"Alright, let's hear it," I said.

"We will continue as if nothing is wrong. You and Sergeant Tiger will go to the celebration as planned so as not to cause suspicion. Stay for a while, then leave to join the army. Have Kagemusha stay on the lookout for the rogues, and when they are first spotted he can come straight to me. I will use my barrier to protect the palace, and no one inside will know anything. They will not be able to hear any of the fighting or feel any auras. Our King can make sure that no one leaves the palace until your return."

All in all, it sounded like the perfect plan. She had all of her bases covered, every little detail. I couldn't find a single flaw. Having Tiger and I make an appearance would show that everything was normal, and we could slip away a little bit before halfway through the formal celebration. Kagemusha knew the most about the rogues' plan, and he was the only one who could spot them without them noticing. There was only one thing that needed to be checked.

"My King, will you stay here?"

"Here? Why?"

"I believe that Faye's plan is perfect, but I would like to test her barrier. She'll raise her barrier over the palace, and I'll give off a little energy to see if you can feel it inside. It shouldn't take long," I said.

"Yes, we'll stay," Enki said.

"I will stay with our King," Tiger said.

"As will I," Kagemusha added.

"Alright, you two, follow me," I said and turned around. I heard footsteps just behind me, so I knew that the twins were following me. We walked through the main parts of the palace and out through the door that led to the Army Grounds. My four Lieutenants were talking to the new ten colonels (who would each look after a different group), and they all turned as we approached.

"Hiya, wolfie! Who ya got dere?" Jin asked. He floated over so that he was eye-level with Vash, and the two smiled at each other.

"Jin! We haven't seen you in a while! How ya been?" Vash yelled and grabbed the wind demon. Jin seemed used to the treatment, because he just lifted Vash off the ground. I turned to look at Touya, who just shrugged in response.

"I want stories later," I said with a wide smile.

"So, what are ya doin' out here, love?" Chu asked and pulled me against him.

"And where's Uncle Ti?" Ayame danced around Chu's other side and stopped in front of me.

"One question at a time, okay? Faye and Vash are going to be joining the army, and Faye here is good at making barriers. I'm gonna test it, and I'll need to talk to you fourteen when it's over," I said and looked at the lieutenants and colonels.

"How're you gonna test it, Auntie Ray?" Rinku asked. Vash and Jin had quit catching up, and several pairs of eyes were on me now.

"Well, Faye's gonna create a barrier around the whole palace. All I'm gonna do is raise my energy a little bit," I said with a shrug. I turned to Faye and nodded my head once in her direction, and she returned the nod.

"Perhaps we should get off the platform," Touya said quietly.

"Good idea," I mumbled and jumped down. Everyone moved to stand a little bit in front of the giant platform, and I waited to see what Faye would do.

She slowly sat down on the platform with her legs crossed, and her dark aqua eyes disappeared as her eyes closed. Her hands rested on her knees, palms up. Her baggy pants moved as her energy started rising, and I took a step forward so I could see better. Her energy suddenly exploded, and a pair of beautiful wings unfolded behind her. The wings were the same color as her own tanned skin, but the feathers had an aqua tint when the sun hit them. A dark aqua aura was all around her, and her aura continued to grow as it moved towards the palace. Within moments, the entire palace was covered in the dark aqua barrier.

"She's ready now," Vash whispered.

"Alright, everyone, you might wanna step back for this one," I said with a wide smile. I waited until everyone was far enough back, and I rolled my shoulders a little to release some tension. I hadn't really sparred with anyone or done anything with my energy lately, and my power was getting restless.

I dug my heels into the ground as my energy started rising, and my hands clenched into fists. I could feel wind wrapping around my body and lifting my hair, and I smiled at the feeling. The restriction bands on my body glowed as my power increased, and I could see the white aura surrounding me now. With a laugh, I let my energy go and watched as it disappeared into the sky.

* * *

**Hiei**

My arms suddenly started tingling, and I turned to where Mukuro was "resting." She had decided that we could run to the King's palace for his idiotic celebration, and she had stopped not far from our destination in order to rest. The tingling in my arms spread and turned into a small hum, but it was not Mukuro's doing. She was still sitting on a rock and staring straight ahead.

"Can you feel her?"

"Feel who?" Mukuro didn't seem bothered by my sharp tone. I had made it very clear that I would rather be almost anywhere than at some fool's little party.

"Ray. That's her energy," she said and pointed. There was a streak of white disappearing into the red sky, and I crossed my arms as the humming in my body got worse.

"It's still hard to believe that a half-breed is that strong." Mukuro turned to look at me with a small smile, and I just stared back. What is she smiling at?

"Lady Ray is a good friend of Alaric and half-breed or not, she is not a demon to be crossed."

"Hn."

"Come. We wouldn't want to be late."

* * *

**Ray**

The white aura of my energy washed over Faye's dark aqua barrier, but my energy never touched the palace. Faye's barrier was definitely strong, so I didn't have to worry about any rogues getting through. Rogues were mindless killers and could get very strong, but they weren't stronger than me. They usually never reached anything over B-Class, so the palace would be protected. I pulled my energy back and waited for all of the white to disappear.

Faye must have sensed that I was through, because her barrier suddenly disappeared. Her wings folded and seemed to melt into her back, and a pair of dark aqua eyes were staring at me a moment later. Her black hair was a little tousled, and she slowly ran her fingers through the short locks.

"Very good. I couldn't find a single flaw. Let's go see if the others felt anything, shall we?" I asked. Faye gracefully stood up, and I turned to the others.

"Nice one, love," Chu said with a wink.

"Thank you. I'm going to take Vash and Faye back inside, but I want all of you to stay right here. I need to discuss something with the King really quick, and then I'm coming back out here to talk to all of you. Got it?"

"We will be here," Touya said. I smiled at all of them, and I walked away with Faye and Vash right behind me. We were back inside the palace within seconds, and I hurried along towards the main sitting room. Demons would be arriving shortly, since many of them would be staying overnight, so we needed to hurry and get everything sorted out.

"Wow, Ray, you're really powerful. We've heard the stories, but that was awesome! Did you feel it, Faye?" Vash asked.

"I did. Our general is very strong," Faye said.

"Not strong enough to break into your barrier," I said and smiled over at her.

"Well, that was quick." I looked at the owner of the quietly deep voice, and a pair of swirling gray eyes met mine.

"I said it wouldn't take long. So, did you feel anything?" I asked.

"Not a thing, my lady. How much energy did you release?" Tiger asked.

"Enough to give me goosebumps," Vash said with a small shiver.

"I did release a pretty good bit. I'm sure demons a few miles away felt it," I said.

"Demons a bit farther out than just a few miles felt that," Faye added.

"And we didn't feel a thing!" Enki yelled with a smile.

"So, I guess we'd better stick with the eagle's plan," Koku said.

"Does our general approve?" Enki asked.

"Definitely. As long as all parties included agree," I said and looked over at Kagemusha. He kept one hand on his scythe as he bent at the waist to bow to me, and I raised an eyebrow at the shadow warrior.

"I am yours to command, my general," he said. Damn, his voice could really get under a person's skin. For some odd reason though, I trusted him.

"Good to know. Let us know as soon as you see the rogues approaching. Inform Faye first, then come tell me. Will you be fighting with us?" I asked.

"Of course, my general. I wouldn't miss it," he said with a wide smile. Sharp fangs touched his bottom lip, and I decided then that I was glad he was on our side.

"Alright. Anymore questions?" I asked.

"Can I stay with Faye? She's unprotected when she's concentrating on her barrier, so I want to stay with her," Vash said. It was the first time I'd seen him look serious, and I nodded my head.

"Yes, you can stay with Faye to protect her. Anything else?"

"I think that's everything," Enki said. I noticed Raygorn's head in the doorway as I nodded my head, and I walked over to stand beside Tiger.

"Kagemusha, you know what to do. Raygorn, show Captains Faye and Vash to their new rooms. My King and Queen, our guests will be arriving shortly so you should start getting ready for tonight. Ti, we have to go inform our lieutenants and colonels about tonight's disturbance and then get ready ourselves," I said quickly. See? I'm much better at action or telling everyone what to do.

Kagemusha bowed one more time before completely disappearing, and Raygorn escorted a shocked Faye and Vash from the room. I guess they didn't think they'd be moved up so quickly, but Faye was going to be protecting the entire palace and keeping the royal guests from panicking. Vash was her protector, so they're both going to be captains (right below the colonels). Enki and Koku said a quick goodbye, and I smiled up at Tiger.

"Time to marshal the troops?"

"Yep, and let's pray that they make us proud."

* * *

**Original Ending Note: **Whew! And there's the end of this chapter. So, the next chapter will definitely be the Celebration Chapter. I'm going to start writing on it later this morning actually. Alright, where to start…

Faye and Vash are now officially in the story! If Vash seems a little OOC, that's completely normal. I mostly just wanted to play around with his looks and guns, so his personality might get changed around a little. For a close-up of Faye, you can visit _**wolvesrain17**_'s DeviantArt. If anyone has any questions about the demon twins, I'd be happy to answer them!

On to Kagemusha! I'm very unoriginal, so his name literally means "shadow warrior." He was, originally, going to be a very unimportant character. Seriously, he was only going to show up once in a blue moon whenever I remembered him. I started writing though and realized that I really like him, so he'll be around a lot! Once again, I'd be happy to answer any questions!

Oh! I hope everyone enjoyed the small "Hiei" part I threw in. I know people have been missing him, so I thought I'd give him a small part. Don't worry, he'll be in the next chapter a pretty good bit. Well, I'm gonna leave now before my _**Author Notes**_ get longer than the chapter. Buh-Bye!


	36. The Formal Celebration

**Word Count:** 3730

* * *

**Chapter 36: The (Formal) Celebration**

"Why did I suggest that we do this? Oh! So we could all pretend to be civilized! Stupid rich nobles and their stupid ways. We should have skipped all of this and went straight to the good celebration. But nooo! I wanted to do the formal celebration, because it'll pay to have the nobles happy and on our side. Ugh," I groaned.

"You know, only crazy people talk to themselves." I jumped at the voice, and a smile stretched my face as my eyes landed on the person walking towards me. I jumped from the small bench and nearly tackled him.

"Yusuke!" He managed to keep us both upright, and I smiled up at my nephew. Yusuke reached up to ruffle my hair, and I quickly ducked away.

"I can't believe you're wearing a dress," he said with a wide smile. I looked down at what I was wearing and wrinkled my nose. The dress was soft and black, and a dark purple sash wrapped around my middle. Only one strap on my shoulder held it up, and it flowed all the way to the ground. Each side had a split up to my thighs (for easy movement), and I was wearing a pair of black slippers. My back felt bare without my Damascus, and my hair was put up into a perfect ponytail.

"I can't believe you're dressed up, and in Tourin's colors too," I said with a smile of my own. Yusuke spread his arms so I could get a better look, and I shook my head at his cocky grin.

His pants were blue with a single black stripe on the side, and he was wearing a black shirt that was actually tucked in. A blue sash the same color as his pants went across his middle, and he looked completely comfortable in the outfit. As for the colors, Enki decided that it might be best if the separate territories started wearing their colors to formal functions so everyone could easily identify them. Blue for Tourin, green for Gandara, red for Alaric, and purple for those within the King's territory.

"Hokushin made me wear them," Yusuke said and followed me to the couch. It was almost time to go downstairs for the formal celebration, and I was really dreading it. I had been really busy for the past few days, so I had no time to really think. I didn't dream either because I was exhausted whenever I went to sleep. Tonight though, I would have to see _him._

"Well, you look very nice," I said and pushed a stray hair back into place. Yusuke smiled at me, and I could clearly see the young boy he used to be.

"You look good too, Auntie Ray."

"So, how are things in Tourin?" I asked as I leaned back.

"Okay, I guess. The palace looks awesome! Everyone's just trying to get organized now, and I gave Hokushin his own office."

"You haven't had any problems?"

"Nope. Why?" Yusuke wasn't an idiot, so I didn't press the issue.

"No reason. I was just checking," I said and smiled. Kagemusha had said that the rogues were just west of Tourin, but I guess they weren't causing any problems there. No, they were probably saving all of their energy for tonight.

"So, why are you so close to the top?"

"Close to the top?"

"Yeah. It took me forever to get all the way up here," Yusuke said with a groan.

"No one explained the palace layout to you?" Yusuke shook his head, and I was the one that groaned this time. I sighed and tried again, "You know, they do the same thing at Tourin."

"Do what?"

"That's it. I'm having a little talk with Hokushin later. He's clearly not teaching you anything."

"C'mon! What's the whole layout thing?" Yusuke was almost whining, and I never could resist his puppy-dog eyes. I sighed and decided to give a quick explanation. Starting at the bottom would probably be the easiest, so I sucked in a breath and started talking.

"All of the kitchens, laundry rooms, and things like that are in the basement below the palace. The ground floor is for meetings, dinners, and the ballroom is where tonight's celebration will be. The second floor is where all of the servants' rooms are, and the third floor is where the nobles stay. Honored guests, like Ayame and Souketsu, are on the fourth floor. The fifth floor is for some of the high ranking military officers, which for us is ten colonels and two captains. The sixth floor is for sergeants and lieutenants, like Tiger. I made a few friends of yours lieutenants, so that's where they are too. The seventh floor is for me, second-in-command to the King, and all of the other rulers and their seconds. So, that's why you're on this floor. The eighth floor is for the King and Queen, and only them. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it. I wish it was the other way around though. I hate all those stairs," Yusuke said and grinned over at me.

"That's because you're lazy. I knew I should have made you exercise as a child," I said and grinned back.

"Urameshi." Yusuke and I both twisted around so we could look over the back of the couch, and we both smiled as the demon walked farther into the room.

"Hey, Yomi! What's up?" Yusuke asked.

"Your second is searching for you, and he looks a little worried," Yomi said as he walked farther into the room.

"Oh, yeah…I kinda snuck away from him earlier…"

"Yusuke! You're gonna give Hokushin a heart-attack!" Yusuke jumped up off of the couch laughing, and I glared up at him.

"See you downstairs, Auntie Ray," Yusuke said and bent down to kiss my cheek. He said goodbye to Yomi, and I heard the door to my room close a moment later. I stood up as Yomi walked around the couch, and I eased into his arms.

"Where's my cousin?" I asked. My head was resting on his chest, and I could feel his fingertips tracing patterns on my bare left shoulder.

"I'm afraid that he was seen by the nobles, or should I say, the nobles' daughters," Yomi said with a small chuckle. My quiet laughter joined his, and I tightened my arms around his middle.

"Poor Kurama. He's always getting mobbed. And you just left him, didn't you?" I said and smiled up at him.

"Kurama can take care of himself, and I wanted to check on my favorite little lady," Yomi said and leaned down to nuzzle my cheek. I had seen him around others, and I knew how aloof and cold he appeared to others. To me though, he was always very affectionate.

"As you can tell, I am just fine, my lord," I said and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Your dress, it's black, isn't it?" he asked. One hand was tracing the strap on my right shoulder, and I nodded against his chest.

"The sash, it's purple?" His other hand was on my waist, where the dark purple sash was.

"You know me far too well, and you look very nice tonight," I said. His pants and shirt was white with dark green trimming and a dark green sash.

"Not nearly as good as you," he replied.

"You're too sweet to me sometimes, you know that?" I asked. I used his hair to pull him all the way down to my level, and I gently placed my lips on his. I knew that I couldn't overstep our boundaries again, so I kept the kiss short and light.

"Save a dance for me tonight?" Yomi asked.

"Always."

"Lady Ray! Are you ready? Oh, Yomi, how are you?"

"I am perfect tonight, Tiger. How are you faring?" Tiger, who was dressed in a black military uniform with a dark purple sash, walked farther into the room with a smile.

"I'm still alive, so I'm doing alright. We need to go, my lady. The lords are getting ready to descend, and Enki and Koku will be joining us soon," Tiger said.

"Yes, I know. We're coming. So, is there any way that I can have both of you escort me?" I asked and looked between the two. Yomi laughed, and Tiger rolled his eyes before turning away.

"Yomi can walk you to the stairs, and I'll take over from there," Tiger said and walked out of the room. I lifted my face up to Yomi, who just smiled and offered his arm.

"Shall we?"

"If we must," I said and tucked my hand into his elbow. Yomi's other hand covered mine, and he led me out of the room.

The celebration ball was taking place in the giant ballroom on the ground floor, but we were all meeting on the second floor. A massive staircase led down to the ballroom, and we all had to descend it after being announced. By we, I mean the lords of the three territories, Tiger and I, and the King and Queen will descend last.

"I know he will be here tonight," Yomi said quietly. We had to go down five flights of stairs before reaching the staircase, and there was no one else around.

"And how can you tell such a thing?" I asked.

"You're tense, too tense. He will be here tonight, and I hope that he looks upon you with regret."

"Really? I was hoping that he would look upon me with jealousy as I dance with the most handsomest lord here," I said and gently squeezed his arm. The thought of Hiei being jealous because of me was absurd, but it was a nice thought to have. If he was jealous, he'd have to feel something for me. Well, something besides annoyance and indifference.

"And so he shall," Yomi said. We had nearly flown down the stairs, and I could hear voices ahead of us. The loudest voice was Yusuke, who was complaining about something, but I could hear Kurama's gentle tone. I guess he must have slipped away from his admirers.

"Auntie Ray! What took you so long? We've been waiting forever! Can't you fool around with Yomi later?" Six pairs of eyes landed on me after Yusuke's little announcement, and I had to force myself not to blush. Kurama, Tiger, and Mukuro looked amused; Yusuke looked smug; Hokushin looked slightly embarrassed; Hiei, the last person to look my way, looked a little angrier than usual.

"I can fool around with Yomi whenever I want to," I said as we stopped in front of the group.

"Including in the baths?" Kurama asked. His eyes were full of laughter, and Yusuke's mouth dropped open.

"You took a bath with him?" Yusuke yelled. Yomi laughed, quite loudly, and I couldn't force my blush down this time. I felt my ears flatten against my head, and my tails twitched a little as I fidgeted.

"I'll have you know that Yomi and I have taken several baths together, so it's nothing to get crazy over," I said and looked over at Kurama. Yusuke went completely speechless, and Kurama wouldn't stop smiling.

"I believe we have shocked your nephew," Yomi said. I don't think the old goat will ever stop smiling now.

"I believe so. I've never seen him speechless," I said with a smile of my own.

"Lords and ladies! Are we ready?" Everyone moved to see the King and Queen, and I smiled up at the royal pair. Enki was wearing a pair of dark purple pants and a startling white shirt, and Koku was actually smiling and dressed in a dark purple skintight dress.

"We are ready, my King," I said and smiled at the large red demon. A loud horn blared from below, and I heard Raygorn clearing his throat. Well, that's what it sounded like anyway.

"I will now present the lords of the three territories! From Alaric, Lord Mukuro and Lord Hiei!"

Yeah, everyone knew that Mukuro was a woman now, but I guess old habits die hard. Hiei and Mukuro, who were wearing nearly matching black outfits with bright red sashes, walked through the doorway and descended down the stairs. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to see Kurama. The look in his green eyes tore at my soul, and I didn't know if I should cry or get angry at the pitying look. I just smiled instead.

"From Tourin, Lord Yusuke Urameshi and Lord Hokushin!" Yusuke lifted his chin and smiled over at us. Hokushin, who was dressed in a completely blue uniform, rolled his eyes at his lord before following him out the door and to the staircase.

"The boy will never grow up," Yomi remarked.

"I surely hope not," I replied. To me, Yusuke would always be my little boy.

"From Gandara, Lord Yomi and Lord Kurama!" The hand on my shoulder tightened, and I looked over at Kurama.

"See you downstairs," he whispered and walked forward.

"I'll be waiting for my dance," Yomi added and went to stand beside his general. The two descended the stairs, and I walked to Tiger's side.

"Ready?" I asked and looked up at him. Tiger's bright yellow eyes met mine, and he smiled as I looped my arm through his.

"I am ready for anything as long as you are by my side, my lady," Tiger said with a small bow of his head.

"Just as I am when I'm with you," I said and gave his arm a gentle squeeze.

"I now present the King's second-in-command and general along with her sergeant, Lady Ray and Lord Tiger Moon!"

Tiger and I stepped forward, and I had to remind myself not to gape at the number of demons below. Several of the faces were familiar, but I didn't know the majority of the demons. They were all dressed splendidly and looked like true nobles, and I felt my stomach flip at the thought. I could fight any demon, but act like a lady? It just wasn't me. Tiger and I reached the bottom of the staircase and took our spot beside the other lords (and one other lady).

"I now present to you the king and queen of all of Demon World! King Enki and Queen Koku!"

There was applause and a few cheers as the King and Queen appeared, and I smiled as the two started their descent down the staircase. They really were an odd couple (I should know, I could hear Koku yelling about Enki's dirty underwear laying all around their room first thing every morning), but they complemented each other. The crowd seemed to swallow them as they stepped off of the last stair, and the formal celebration officially began. Enma help me…

* * *

I smiled at the loud noble and lightly sipped at my drink. The celebration had been going on for about an hour now, so I should be able to slip away at any minute. Most of the people who had cornered me had been welcome. Koenma and Botan were here, to represent Spirit World, and I had talked with them for a while. I had danced a lot as well, even though it was more formal than I preferred. Now that I'm thinking about it, it's been a while since I danced under the moonlight…

"So, Lady Ray, is it true that you've been banned from the wolf territories?" the noble asked. I'm sure all of the surrounding demons heard him, because I felt curious stares on my back.

"I beg your pardon?" The words felt foreign on my tongue, but it was better than asking him what in the hell he was talking about.

"As I am sure you know, the coyote territories are very close to the wolf tribes. We have heard rumors that Fangrin has banned you from all of the wolf territories," the coyote noble said. Fangrin was spreading rumors that he had banned me? And these hoity-toity demons actually believed him? I felt an arm lightly brush against my own, and I suddenly realized that my vision was tainted with white. Whoa, I really needed to calm down.

"As I am sure that you know, Lady Ray is an alpha because she defeated Fangrin and that she has the right to enter any wolf tribe that she so chooses. There is no demon within the wolf territories that could go against her."

The words of praise were a shock, but the biggest shock was who had said them. Fingers grazed the back of my hand as I turned to see the noble's shocked face, and I nearly laughed at his frozen expression. The noble quickly got ahold of himself though and bowed his head.

"Of course, you are right, Lord Mukuro. I apologize if I offended you, Lady Ray," the noble said quietly.

"There was no offense, but I would appreciate if all demons from the surrounding territories were enlightened just as you were. I would hate to travel all the way to the wolf territories to prove a point, especially when I am needed at our King's side," I said quickly.

"Of course, my lady," the demon and bowed. He backed away from us, and I turned to look at Mukuro.

"You look surprised, Lady Ray. Did you think that I would not come to your defense?" Mukuro asked. There was a small twinkle in her blue eye, and I smiled.

"A defense coming from a demon who once asked if I was able to fight? Yes, I am a little surprised." Mukuro tossed her auburn hair back in a laugh, and I found myself laughing along with her.

"Hn. I didn't know you could laugh." I jumped at the sound of his voice, especially so close, and turned my head slightly to the side. Hiei was standing between Mukuro and I, and off to the side a little. My fingers twitched and ached to reach out to him, but I knew that he wouldn't welcome my touch. He never did.

"Ray has always been able to make me laugh. It is one of her many talents," Mukuro said.

"I've tried making Hiei laugh as well, but he's been able to resist all of my charms so far," I said with a smile of my own. I had to act normal; I had to act like Hiei meant nothing to me. Oh, this was going to be hard…

"How long have you and Hiei known each other?" Mukuro asked. She was still smiling, but I could see the curiosity in her eye. Hiei looked away from her questioning gaze, so I knew that he hadn't told her.

"It must have slipped Hiei's mind. We met in the Human World, while he was competing in the Dark Tournament. I was there with Kurama and Yusuke," I said.

"Really? You already knew Ray and didn't tell me?" Mukuro asked. Hiei shrugged, and his burning eyes moved to mine. I wanted nothing more than to dig into his brain at that moment; to know what he was thinking and how he felt.

"The Ray I met was a human and of no significance," Hiei said without looking away from me. Those words might have stung, but I didn't care. After being separated from him for so long, I was just happy being around him. And how pathetic is that? I've got get away from him.

"Human or demon, Ray is always of importance," another voice said. Hiei's eyes rose just above me, and I felt one of Yomi's large hands on my shoulder.

"Ah, Yomi, we all know how close the two of you are," Mukuro said.

"Ray is a great friend of mine and has been for many years," Yomi said.

"Hn. I was under the impression that she was more than just a friend," Hiei said. He finally talks about me, and it's something like that. I felt Yomi's quiet laughter as his chest vibrated against my back, and his hand tightened on my shoulder.

"I am sure that you can tell from her pure scent that we are only friends. Now, if you'll excuse us, I was promised a dance earlier and I intend to collect." With that being said and done, Yomi grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the actual dance floor. I blinked a little as Yomi pulled me in his arms and started dancing, but I easily followed his lead.

"What just happened?" I asked as I tipped my head back to look up at him.

"I just put a young demon in his place," Yomi said and looked down at me.

"By bringing up my scent?" My cheeks heated at my own whispered words, but I'm not really sure why. Demons had amazing sensory skills, and nearly every demon knew of my chastity.

"It was something that any demon could easily know, but it seemed as if he was not thinking clearly and needed to be reminded."

"Yeah, but—"

"Shh. I want to dance for a moment." I leaned my head against his chest with a sigh and let Yomi spin me around the dance floor. Yomi always was a wonderful dancer…The music changed too soon in my opinion, but Yomi kept me in his arms. My eyebrows furrowed, and Yomi slowly moved us to the opposite side of the room. Near a door that led outside.

"I wish that you had said something, but I understand your secrecy. Tiger has already slipped away, and I will inform the King that you have retired. I'll stay for a few more moments, and I will be waiting for you in your room when it is over," Yomi whispered.

"How did you—"

"Do you really need to know?" Yomi asked with a smile. My fingers lightly traced the shell of one his ears as I shook my head.

"I guess I don't, do I? And you don't have to wait up for me."

"I know." He wanted to though, and so he would.

"I'll see you later," I whispered. I nearly jumped onto my toes and lightly kissed his cheek, right next to his lips, and slipped out the door. For me, the formal celebration was over and the real battle was just about to begin.

* * *

**Original Ending Note: **So, there's the "Celebration Chapter!" I hope it was what everyone expected. I have a little surprise in the next chapter that I believe everyone will enjoy, and I don't care how long the next chapter is, all of you will get to read the little surprise! You've been amazing and all of you deserve it (is your curiosity spiked now?)…But you still have to wait for the next update!


	37. Fight! Fight! Fight!

**Word Count:** 3545

* * *

**Chapter 37: Fight! Fight! Fight!**

I could see several demons moving around, and a few of them glanced my way before continuing with whatever they were doing. I slipped into a small hut that was right next to the palace, and Tiger gave me a quick look before pulling his other boot on. We had decided to leave our things here to get ready, and I would redress after the battle and before rejoining the party. I handed Tiger his quiver of arrows and his bow, and he gave me a quick smile before disappearing. He had to get to the archers and make sure they were ready.

I picked up the clothes in the corner and quickly slipped out of the dress. The dress was loose and easy to take off, and I gently laid it against a clean table. The hut would be protected along with the palace, so the dress should be unharmed. I definitely don't want to return to the party in my normal clothes (which would probably be covered in blood) and ruin everything we had worked for. The nobles weren't supposed to know about the rogues, and it was going to stay that way.

"My general?" I jumped at the sound of the low voice, and I narrowed my eyes at the tall shadow warrior. My black sportsbra was already in place, and I quickly pulled my black shorts up. The slippers I had been wearing joined the dress, and I pulled my long ponytail out behind me.

"How close are they?" I asked.

"They should be here within minutes. I have informed Faye, and she now awaits your signal," Kagemusha said. I placed my Damascus on my back and walked out of the hut. I couldn't feel Kagemusha, but I knew he was right behind me.

"Tell her to create her barrier. I've got to get to the front lines. Where will you be?" I asked and looked over at him.

"After informing Faye, I will be at your side," Kagemusha said. His head bowed slightly as he looked at me, and there was something in his swirling gray eyes that promised blood. Once again, I'm really glad he's on our side.

"Sounds good. I'll see you there." Kagemusha disappeared after that, and I started jogging through the soldiers to reach the front lines. The palace faces towards the south, and the Army Grounds were located on the west side of the palace. Tiger had half of the army at the Army Grounds, and I had the other half on the east side of the palace. Our plan was to drive the rogues to the north and meet up behind the palace to finish driving them out.

"Hiya, wolfie! Ready fer tha biggie fight?" Jin asked. He was floating several inches off of the ground, and his pointed ears looked like they were trembling. Touya was standing by his side and looking up at him with masked eyes.

"I'm always ready for a fight. Are the rest of the elementals here?" I asked.

"Yes, the elementals and a portion of the more physical fighters are here as well. The colonels are looking after them," Touya said. Tiger, along with Chu and Rinku, were looking over the other part of the physical fighters and all of the archers.

"Hey, chéri!" My eyes widened at the sound of Souketsu's voice, and I completely turned around to see his purple beret headed my way. Ayame was bouncing along at his elbow with a slightly guilty look.

"Care to explain?" I asked my younger pack member.

"He followed me, and he kinda guessed when he saw all of the soldiers," Ayame said.

"You did tell me to keep an eye on her," Souketsu said.

"I know I did, Frenchy, but that was to keep the nobles away from her! I didn't want their slimy paws on her," I said and crossed my arms.

"My general, they're here," Kagemusha whispered. I hadn't felt his presence at my elbow, so I jumped a little when he spoke. I could feel the approaching rogues, and my only hope was that they didn't sense us yet. I turned back to Ayame and Souketsu.

"Watch after her, Frenchy. If she gets too banged up, I'm coming after you," I said. Souketsu draped his arm around her shoulders and smiled, and I saw Ayame stick her tongue out at me before getting dragged away.

"Don't worry, chéri! She'll be safe with me!" Souketsu yelled over his shoulder.

"I suggest you concentrate on the task at hand, my general," Kagemusha said. He was staring straight ahead, and I saw Touya step up to my other side. Jin was floating next to Touya, and we were the only four that stood apart from the rest of the army.

"Don't worry, shadow man, I won't be distracted," I said.

I knew the moment the rogues realized we were here; they gave a loud screeching war-cry and charged forward. Jin took to the sky as the first wave came, and the other three of us held our ground and waited. The army just behind us was ready as well, and the two armies clashed together. My Damascus sang as it cut through the air, and we steadily cut down and pushed back rogues. Ugh…they were such mindless, angry creatures. All they cared about was blood and chaos, and they were getting their fill tonight. Blood coated my limbs, and I could hear the sounds of fighting all around me.

I don't know how long it took, but we finally managed to push the rogues towards the north and to the back of the protected palace. My eyes wandered to the palace whenever they could, and I was always relieved to see the dark aqua barrier around it. Kagemusha and Touya stayed by my side as we fought our way through the rogue army, and they were both amazing to watch. I couldn't watch them too much though, because getting distracted could easily get me killed.

The rogue in front of me fell, and I finally caught a glimpse of Tiger up ahead. Chu was fighting right behind him, so that they were back-to-back, but I couldn't see Rinku. Another rogue charged at me and quickly fell, and I scanned the battlefield for Rinku once again. A flash of yellow caught my eye, and I noticed his yellow tee shirt as he ducked between a taller demon's legs. He was bleeding from a shoulder wound that extended down his back, and the others hadn't noticed. I fought my way to get closer to him, and I saw the relief in his eyes when he finally saw me.

A rogue, a little bigger than some of the others, came up behind him and raised his axe. I tried to yell for Rinku to get away, but he couldn't hear me. He looked so young and tired right then; he never should have been in this battle in the first place. I moved fast enough to get my body between Rinku's and the rogue's (my back was actually pressed against Rinku's). The axe swung down and connected with my abdomen just as I brought my Damascus down, and I heard the demon howl in pain as his arm was disconnected from his body. The force of his blow was enough to send Rinku and me backwards, and I used my air energy to keep us from landing too hard. I rolled to my feet as soon as we hit, and I glanced down at my midsection. My own blood stained my skin, but the wound was barely visible now. It was definitely felt though.

"Auntie Ray! Are you okay?" Rinku asked as he jumped up. The fall and the movement pulled at his cut, and I saw his face twist in pain.

"There isn't a scratch on me. The fight's almost over, so go see the healer," I said and gave him a push. He looked like he wanted to argue, but he changed his mind and disappeared in the crowd of soldiers. There weren't very many rogues left now, and I started making my way back to the front line. I was almost back to the front when a wave of yellow energy washed over me, and all of the surrounding rogues were instantly incinerated by raw energy. The remaining rogues took off running, and the soldiers behind me cheered at their retreating backs.

I looked straight ahead, and a pair of bright yellow eyes met my own. Tiger was standing at the very front, and his bright red hair formed a halo around his face as the energy around him continued to swirl. Tiger had only had tiger stripes around his arms and down his ribs, but that wasn't all anymore. Wide black stripes now stretched across his chest, collarbones, and a few appeared on his face. My Tiger had reached the S-Class level…

"Oh, Ti!" I yelled and jumped up to hug him. I heard him laugh quietly in my ear before wrapping his arms around me and picking me up.

"Are you alright, my lady?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Those yellow eyes of his narrowed, and I had to look away.

"I saw what happened, so don't lie to me."

"You saw?"

"It made me…angry." It clicked then, and I turned my face into his chest. Tiger had seen me get hurt, and he hadn't been able to control his anger. His anger had pushed him to the S-Class level (mid S-Class too), and he had killed off most of the remaining rogues.

"I'll be fine, Ti. I just need a quick bath and then I'll let Enki know that all is well," I said.

"Promise that you're okay?" Tiger asked and looked down at me.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll talk to Enki and go straight to my room. Are you hurt?"

"I am fine. I'll stay here and check on everyone else."

"You're the best, Ti."

"I know."

The next fifteen minutes were a blur, but that was probably because I wasn't concentrating very well. Tiger helped me bathe and get rid of all the blood on me (including the blood in my hair), and he even had to help me step back into my dress. After I was deemed presentable, he passed me off to Kagemusha (who had, surprisingly, waited just outside the tent to escort me back to the palace). I managed to walk on my own without any problems, and Kagemusha disappeared without a word after we reached the door leading inside. Faye's barrier was still up, but I was able to pass through it without a problem. None of the nobles seemed to notice me sneaking back in, and I made a line straight for Enki.

"My King?" I whispered.

"Ray! Good news?" Enki replied. Koku was standing at his side and looking in the opposite direction, but I knew that she could hear everything.

"All is well, my King. The rogues are gone, and the nobles will never know what has happened," I replied. By the time the nobles left in the morning, the battlefield would be cleaned and nothing would be too noticeable.

"Any casualties?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't see any, but I didn't search the entire area. I'll know first thing in the morning." Enki's large red hand landed on my shoulder, and I looked up at the giant demon. The pride in his eyes made me stand a little taller, and I placed my hand over his.

"You've done well, general."

"Thank you."

"You're free to go."

"I'll make another report in the morning." I walked away from the King and Queen then, and I made it through the crowd of demons without any problems. My biggest obstacle was the stairs, all six flights of them. My stomach was screaming by the time I reached my floor, and I had to take several stops along the way.

I still wasn't really sure how my body worked. Whenever I was injured in my combined demon form, the injuries completely disappeared. I didn't bleed and bruises couldn't be seen, but I could still _feel_ every single injury. Even now I could feel the raw edges of the wound that stretched from the top of my right side and almost down to my left hip. I knew that it wouldn't scar (I never did), but I could still feel it every time I took a step. It didn't matter. Once I changed into my human form, every single bump and scratch would be visible.

Something wrapped around my wrist, and I felt my body sway as it was roughly pulled. The large central hallway had several smaller hallways leading off of it, and I was pulled into a very narrow halfway. My back slammed against the hard wall, and I felt the breath leave my lungs. I was momentarily stunned and couldn't even think straight enough to attack.

"Tell me, half-breed, why did you pursue me in the Human World?" The voice was low and rough, and the hand on my wrist had moved to press against the base of my neck. It was the happiest moment I'd had since the Dark Tournament.

"Hiei," was all I could whisper.

"Answer my question. Now!"

"You already know the answer," I said and finally opened my eyes. I could breathe a lot easier now, and I wanted to see his eyes.

"I thought it was because you were another one of those idiotic humans, but you're a half-breed that a lot of the fools here seem to fear."

"I pursued you because I like you. Isn't that why most people pursue others?" His dark red eyes narrowed, and I felt the hand at the base of my throat press harder against me.

"Quit wasting your time. If you want to bed a lord, just give in to the goat." I'm not really sure why, but something inside of me snapped. It might have been the way his eyes were glaring at me or the anger in his voice, but the next thing I knew, our positions had reversed. His back was against the opposite wall, and my fingers were wrapped in the hair at the base of his skull. I was still a couple of inches taller than him, so I used his hair to tilt his head back. His eyes were spitting fire at me, but I didn't care.

"Now you listen to me and you listen good. If I wanted Yomi, I could have been with him centuries ago. You hear me? _Centuries ago_. I'll admit that Yomi's tempted me but never enough to make me give in. The only being in all of the worlds that I have ever truly desired is a clueless fire demon who really needs an attitude adjustment," I growled. I saw a flash of surprise, and then those dark eyes were closed off to me.

"Release me." The thought of a demon centuries younger than me trying to give me a command was laughable, even if he was the other half of my soul.

"No. You've put me through some kind of hell, and I'm not going to release you until I get a little retribution."

My fingers tightened in his hair, and I crashed our lips together. The kiss was meant to be a punishment, but all of my anger evaporated as soon as our lips touched. I was going to pull away, but the most wondrous thing happened. Hiei's lips parted under mine, and I nearly melted as I felt rough hands on my hips. Yes, this was my reason for living…

The hands on my hips tightened, and I lost my breath as my back once again connected with the hard wall. One of Hiei's fangs nicked my bottom lip, and I _felt_ his chest vibrate as a moan tickled my lips. The kiss was anything but gentle, and I didn't care. I had wanted this for so long that I didn't care if the hands gripping me left bruises. I just tightened my hold on his hair and kept my lips on his. One of his legs moved in between mine, and I couldn't stop the moan that bubbled from my throat.

I think it's the moan that made him move away, but he didn't go far. His hands were still bruising my hips, his leg hadn't moved, and my fingers were still entangled in his hair. Hiei's forehead rested against mine, and I smiled as l listened to his heavy breathing. He couldn't deny that he felt something for me now, and maybe things would be different…

"I want you stay away from me." I felt something inside of me shatter, but there was no anger this time. Earlier my self-control had snapped, but this time it was something much bigger that broke.

"Stay…away?" I whispered. I had been doing that! Then he had to go and kiss back, and I…Oh, why did it feel as if broken icy glass had replaced all of my insides?

"Yes, stay away from me. Do not seek me out and never touch me again without my permission."

"How can you tell me to stay away? You kissed back, so you had to feel something." All of the heat had left my words; I felt empty, except for all of that icy glass in my soul.

"I felt nothing, so it meant nothing."

"Nothing," was all I could whisper. To him, I was nothing. His body heat left after that, and I was alone in the narrow hallway. I don't know how long I stood there, but I eventually left the small hallway and started walking towards my room.

My body was numb, but I was a mess just under my skin. I felt so cold, and I could have sworn that small knives had taken the place of my blood cells. I somehow managed to open the door to my room, and I breathed in. Hiei's fiery woodsmoke scent clung to my skin, but I could also smell spring. The scent of spring meadows and rushing rivers was in the air, and my eyes moved until they latched onto something real. Yomi frowned as he caught my scent, and I basically fell into his arms. I didn't scream out and sob, but Yomi held me like I was breakable anyway.

I've never loved Yomi more. He didn't say a word as he helped me undress and bathe again, and he joined me in the bath so that Hiei's scent was replaced with his. He asked me to change into my human form by running worried hands over my shoulders, and I watched as he silently bandaged my torn midsection and ran his hands over my bruised hips. He knew where they came from, because he tensed when he laid his hands over the darkening bruises. He never said a word though. He just patched me up and slipped a large shirt (one of his) over my head.

Yomi led me back to my room, and I quietly followed behind him. My flesh was still numb, I hadn't even flinched as Yomi bandaged me, but my insides felt slightly better. The knives had been replaced by needles, and I knew that it was because of Yomi's presence. He helped me slip under the blankets on my bed, and he joined me without me having to ask. I curled up to his side like I had done countless times before, but everything was different now. Feeling Yomi pressed against me helped soothe the pain in my soul, but it wasn't nearly enough. Something was missing; there was a hole somewhere inside of me.

Yomi's fingers ran through my hair and traced over my bare skin, and the bands around me glowed when he touched them. He never said a word or asked what had happened…not even when my silent tears soaked through his clothes. He just held me, and for now, that was enough.

* * *

**Original Ending Note: **Did anyone guess what the surprise was? Did anyone see that coming? I hope not, because I really was trying to surprise yall. I know Hiei was OOC, but I wanted him that way. As far as I'm concerned, this is my story now and I'm going to play with it however I want! Just kidding, but I really am gonna make some of the characters different because people will change over time. So it's a natural thing. If anything bothers you too much, just let me know and I'll see what I can do (or see if I can explain and justify my writing).

And for those still wondering about Ray's and Yomi's relationship, it will be further explained (again) in the next chapter. Well, if everything goes as planned…On second thought, I'm going to let all of you wonderful people decide the next chapter! More about Yomi and Ray can be explained _**OR**_ there can be a little bit more with our precious Hiei. I'll let you decide.

Thank You, once again, to all of my readers! All of you inspire me to keep this story going with even more ideas, and I hope all of you keep enjoying it!


	38. Bonds Of Life

**Word Count:** 5090

* * *

**Chapter 38: Bonds of Life**

My fingers curled in the cooled sheets as my eyes stared heavenward, and I tried to ignore my heaving chest. A nightmare…I'd had a nightmare. It had been a long time since I'd had one of those, because over time I eventually decided that only reality could hurt me. But I'd actually had a nightmare, and I couldn't remember what it was about. Everything on me felt sore and stiff, but that was to be expected. My body might look flawless (not counting the pale blue scars, of course) but it was far from it. I had plenty of bumps and bruises, along with the gash in my abdomen. I'd be healed up soon enough though.

"My lady, it is good to see that you have awakened." I blinked at the sound of the voice and turned my head. Raygorn was standing just to the side of the bed, and I continued to look over at the worm demon.

"Where's Yomi?" Dear Enma, was that my voice? It sounded like I had swallowed a frog, or ten.

"I believe he is speaking with King Enki, my lady," Raygorn said with a slight bow of his head. Ah, that would explain why my voice sounded so horrible. Yomi had been next to me when I finally cried myself to sleep, and I outwardly cringed as I thought about it. My soul might be ripped in two and a very vital part of me might be missing, but that did not condone my crying all over Yomi. I loved Yomi too much for him to see me like that.

"Thank you, Raygorn. If anyone asks, I'll be down at the Army Grounds checking on the men," I said and rolled from the bed. I heard Raygorn's quiet response, and I was alone a moment later. My eyes swept around the room, and a small piece of my heart melted as I saw the tray next to my bed. Yomi may be blind, but he could see right through me. And he had incredibly neat handwriting. I picked up the small square of paper and let my eyes devour the smooth ink strokes.

_To my little lady,  
King Enki has requested my presence, immediately, so I was forced to leave your side. I hope you accept my sincerest apologies and know that I would rather be with you than talking politics. Enjoy the breakfast, and it would please me if you would do me the honor of keeping a small piece of me with you at all times.  
Love,  
Your Darling_

It was elegantly simple and to the point, and I didn't get angry as I wiped the tears from my cheeks. These weren't tears of pain; they were tears of joy and a love that I still didn't fully understand. A thin piece of fabric was laying next to the tray, which held a simple breakfast and juice, and I lightly ran my fingers over it. I crammed the toast in my mouth as I pulled my clothes off, and I nearly drunk the whole glass of juice as I pulled clean clothes on.

I settled on a pair of dark gray shorts and a normal lighter gray tank top that brushed the top of my shorts. The small piece of fabric was one of Yomi's white belts, and my fingers shook as I gently tied it around my waist. I didn't need a belt, my shorts were tight enough, but I wanted to keep a small piece of Yomi with me. I'd have to remember to return the favor, and thank him…

I quickly threw my hair up into a ponytail and nearly skipped out of my room. There was still something missing inside of me; something that felt like a gaping hole with raw edges. I would not go down without a fight though, and I would feel better in time. All wounds heal in time, no matter how deep or severe. I gotta stop having these depressing thoughts. The hallways were mostly empty as I walked through, and I briefly wondered where Yomi and Enki were. All thoughts quickly left me though as something collided with my head.

"Ray!"

"Wolfie!"

Make that two somethings. I squealed a little as my head was squished between two muscular bodies, and I started swinging my arms as I was picked up. One arm wrapped around my waist as I was lifted in the air, and the other went under my thighs to help support me. My feet and calves were resting in someone's lap, and I looked back and forth between the two demons.

"Vash? Jin? Why am I being held in midair?" I asked.

"We were just coming to get you!" Vash yelled.

"The biggie wants us to have a sit-down!" Jin added.

"You should see all of the food, Ray! There's food everywhere!"

"Sit-down? Food? King Enki wants all of us to sit down and eat together?" I asked.

"Yes!" the two hyper demons yelled. I was dropped to my feet, and the two demons started pulling me towards the massive dining area here on the ground floor.

"But I already had breakfast!" I yelled. Well, I'd had a piece of toast and a glass of juice. Now that I'm thinking about it, why would Yomi only leave me a piece of a toast? Did he already know about this?

"Lady Ray! We were wondering when you would arrive!" My eyes widened at the sound of the King's voice, and I instantly smiled.

"I guess all of that dancing really made me tired," I said and gently laid my hand against my stomach. The wound wasn't visible, but I was still sore. Vash and Jin released me, and I watched as they flew (literally and metaphorically) over to a separate table. The remaining nobles, some had left first thing this morning, were seated in the room across the hall from the "royal dining room." The lieutenants, colonels, and two captains were seated at one of the tables in the majestic eating area. The lords were seated at another table, and I noticed that only one seat was empty.

Enki and Koku were seated at the head of the table (the table was wide enough for them to sit side-by-side), and Koenma and Botan were sitting at the other end. Tiger was sitting beside Koku, and he was quietly talking to Mukuro who was seated beside him. Hiei was next to Mukuro and silent, and Hokushin was trying to keep a blank face as Botan rattled at him. Yusuke was next to Koenma and saying something to make the spirit prince angry, and Kurama was sitting next to Yusuke with a smile on his face. Yomi was next to Kurama, and the only empty seat was between Yomi and Enki.

"Sit down!" Koku yelled. She was smiling, so I didn't get too offended.

"Watch it, or I'll stop doing that one thing you love so much," I said with a quick wink. Enki glanced down at his wife before looking over at me, but Koku and I remained silent with small smiles on our faces. I was now the Queen's favorite person, mostly because I kept spiking her drinks during the more boring meetings. I settled into my place next to Yomi as Koku started laughing, and I smiled across the table at Tiger.

"How are you this morning, my lady?" Tiger asked quietly.

"I am perfectly fine. And yourself?" I whispered.

"Never better. The men are fine as well and surprisingly still alive," Tiger said with a smile. Huh, no causalities. Our army was a lot better than we had given them credit for.

"A very good surprise."

"There's no need to be so secretive, Ray," Mukuro said. My eyes flew to Enki, who had a guilty look on his face.

"My King?"

"Apparently, Mukuro and Hiei enjoy sparring matches early in the morning. They discovered the remains of the battlefield before the elementals could finish cleaning it," Tiger said.

"Sorry, Ray," Enki added.

"It's fine. We should have known that they'd find out eventually," I said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah! We could have helped kick some ass!"

"I think I know why," Koenma said and looked over at Yusuke.

"We're listening, sir," I said.

"This celebration was a representation of all the changes occurring between the worlds, and you wanted everything to go perfectly."

"Exactly. Besides, all of you have done enough fighting and deserved the rest. That, and I needed to test out my new army," I said while looking at everyone seated with us.

"We still could have helped," Yusuke said. He was leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed, and I smiled down at him.

"Now, Yusuke, being civil for a night didn't kill you," I jabbed. Yusuke smiled at that and looked at Kurama.

"No, but it almost killed Kurama." Kurama's cheeks turned a light pink, and his green eyes moved over Yomi to me.

"And how are you, Ray? Were you injured at all?"

"Just a small wound that'll be healed in no time," I said. I looked away from him and happened to catch Hiei's eyes, but I quickly looked away only to see Mukuro looking me over.

"I never did understand that strange healing of yours. Rumor has it that only your human body shows injuries," Mukuro said.

"For once, the rumors were right. There's nothing to worry about though, I'm perfectly fine," I said with a smile.

"Except for being nearly ripped in half, she's just fine," Tiger added.

"Nearly ripped in half?" Mukuro asked him.

"Yes, by a large rogue with a large axe."

"You didn't tell me that you were injured." I looked up at Enki with a sheepish smile and shrugged my shoulders.

"It didn't seem important at the time. I can assure you, my King, I am just fine. Now, do the nobles know what happened?" I quickly asked.

"No. The only people who know are the army and the people in this room," Enki said.

"Good. I'll assess the wounded after breakfast and—"

"I would like you to take the day off, Ray. You've been working very hard lately, and you need the rest," Enki said.

"Rest…"

"You should spend the day with your closest friend," Enki said.

"Who? Yomi?" I heard Yusuke giggling at the other end of the table, and I glared down at him. As I looked away, I caught Hiei's eyes once again. I would love to know what he's thinking sometimes, because his eyes are always so closed off. Well, they're only expressive when he's angry.

"Kurama and I are leaving today, and I do not believe that I am Ray's closest friend," Yomi said with a smile.

"No, only one demon can hold that title," Mukuro said and smiled over at Tiger.

"Right as always, my lady. Tiger will always be my closest companion, and I think resting for an entire day is a great idea. What do you say, Tiger? Should we ditch everyone and go have a picnic?" I asked. Tiger's golden eyes brightened at my words, and his smile brightened my world.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, my lady," Tiger whispered.

"General Ray?" I looked up at the sound of the soft voice, and I reached out to grab Faye's hand.

"You were amazing last night, Faye! From now on, you will always be the one to protect the palace and those who dwell within it," I said.

"Uh, am I the only lost here?" Yusuke asked.

"No, you're not. Ray?" Kurama asked.

"Oh! I forgot to tell everyone. Faye and her twin brother Vash are friends with Nicholas, and they came here to join the army. Faye can make extremely powerful barriers, and that is why is you didn't feel any of the auras last night," I explained quickly.

"Impressive," Koenma whispered.

"Indeed," Mukuro added.

"Thank you, my general," Faye said with a slight bow of her head.

"Now, what did you need to tell me?" I asked.

"We're all going to check on last night's damages, and the lieutenants and colonels will watch after then men in your absence," Faye said in her soft voice.

"Thank you. Take it easy today though, okay? All of you deserve to rest as well," I said. She bowed her head once again, and I watched as she turned and walked away. The rest of the lieutenants and colonels (along with Vash) were already gone.

"We had better get going as well. My father always gets nervous when we stay in Demon World for too long," Koenma said. He and Botan said a quick goodbye before opening a portal and disappearing.

"General Ray, if it is alright with you, I'd like the chance to spar with some of your men," Mukuro said.

"My army is at your disposal." Mukuro smiled as she rose from the table, and Hiei was not far behind her.

"I guess we'd better get out of here too. The monks get lonely," Yusuke said. I jumped up to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and I made sure to hug Hokushin too. They said a few more goodbyes, and then they were gone too. I turned around to see Kurama and Yomi standing, and I jumped into Kurama's arms.

"Are you going back to the Human World?"

"Yes. My mother will worry if I stay away for too long. I'll be making frequent trips to the Demon World though; Koenma has set up a special portal that will take me directly to Yomi's territory whenever I choose," Kurama said and moved a stray hair away from my face.

"Good. Will you tell everyone in the Human World that I said hello and that I miss them?"

"Of course. Koenma, last night, gave me permission to tell them the truth about you. May I?"

"Yes, please. I don't want my Kazuma to worry too much about me, and Kai already knows."

"Alright. I'll see you again soon, cousin mine." Kurama dropped a quick kiss to my forehead, and I gave him an extra squeeze before releasing him. He stepped around me, and I heard his quiet voice just as Yomi stopped in front of me. Who could Kurama be talking to?

"Will you come and visit me soon?" I asked. Yomi smiled as he rested his hands against my neck, and I ducked my head to lightly kiss the inside of his wrist.

"Of course, my little lady. Enki has even talked about having a more relaxed celebration."

"Mmm, I certainly hope so. You'll have to come, because I'll need one of my favorite dancing partners," I said and smiled. Tiger loved dancing nearly as much as I did, but even he needed a break every now and then.

"I wouldn't miss it. I'll see you again soon, Ray." I tilted my face up and expected to get a kiss on the forehead or cheek, but Yomi's lips landed solidly on mine. He didn't immediately pull away, and I relaxed as his thumbs rubbed under my jaw and his lips moved against mine.

"Goodbye, Yomi," I whispered as we parted. I turned to watch him walk away, and my eyes widened as a pair of angry red eyes met my own. Now, what would make Hiei so angry? Just last night he told me to go ahead and sleep with Yomi, so he had no reason to get mad now.

"Ray? Before you leave, I need to speak with you and Tiger," Enki said. I turned back around to face the large red demon, and I quickly walked back to my chair.

"What is it, my King?"

"There is something that I wish to have done," he said. I looked over at Tiger, who looked just as confused as I felt.

"And it is…?"

"Kagemusha!" The shadow warrior appeared beside me, and I blinked up at his pale form. His jacket was missing, and I could clearly see the markings on his ribs. His scythe had been folded and was strapped to his back.

"Yes, my king?" he asked. God, that voice…It was like having smoke drift over my exposed flesh. It was soft and dark, and I shivered a little as I continued to look up at him. He was deadly, as I had seen last night, but I trusted him.

"I would like for you to be a sergeant beside Tiger Moon. Would you accept?" Enki asked.

"Only if my general would approve," he said and looked down at me.

"Only if it's okay with Tiger," I said and looked across the table. Tiger looked at me, looked at Enki, and finally looked at Kagemusha.

"I would be honored to have such a powerful warrior at my side," Tiger said.

"Then so be it," I whispered.

"So be it," Enki added.

"Sergeant Kagemusha…it has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" I asked and looked up at the shadow warrior.

"I believe it does, my general," Kagemusha said with a fanged smile.

"You're all free to go!" Enki suddenly yelled. Koku was laughing loudly at his side, and I rolled my eyes. Crazy married demons…

"Well, Ti, ready to head out?" I asked.

"I'll go get the picnic basket and meet you outside," Tiger said and stood up. Kagemusha was already gone, and I said a quick goodbye to the King and Queen before leaving. Tiger was nowhere to be seen as I walked out, and I took my time walking down the hallways. I was almost to the door leading outside when my wrist was grabbed, and I groaned quietly as my back hit something solid. My stomach didn't like the heaving motion, and I opened my eyes in a glare.

"Hiei?" My glare softened, and the pain that Yomi had soothed the night before came back in full force.

"You lied to me." His words came out in a quiet growl, and I felt my brows pull together in confusion. I usually tried to avoid lying, and I couldn't remember lying to Hiei recently…

"About what?" This time I was sure that he growled at me, and my confusion only worsened.

"The goat…there is something more." How could he sound so calm while still practically growling at me? He sounded completely indifferent, but the heat coming off of his body told a different story. His eyes looked downwards, and I realized that he was looking at Yomi's belt. Of course, the piece of fabric still held Yomi's scent, so anyone would instantly know who it had belonged to.

"There is nothing more between Yomi and me, and I don't see why you should care anyway. You didn't even want me around you, remember?" Oh, all I wanted to do was hold him but that would be a bad idea. He hated me, and I had to at least try to break myself away from him.

"I do not like being lied to." His eyes were nothing but pure fire as he looked at me, but I couldn't stay. I had to get away, before my soul was completely ruined and I forgot why I was still breathing in the first place.

"Well, you haven't been! Yomi is a very close friend, and I will always love him in my own special way! But I will never love anyone else as much as I love you! So, until that sinks into that thick skull of yours, leave me alone!" I placed both of my hands on his chest to push him away, and I think the move stunned him because he didn't come running after me.

I blinked away a few tears as I stepped outside, and I took in a deep breath before walking forward. There was that feeling again; that empty feeling. It was like my soul had been ripped, and something had been taken away from me. Such a horrible, cold feeling…

Ugh, I had to stop feeling like this! So what if Hiei was my soulmate? My wellbeing and happiness could not depend on just one annoying fire demon! If he wanted to be in denial, that was fine with me! I was going to move on, no matter what.

"My lady?" I stopped as one of Tiger's hands caught my shoulder, and I realized that I had almost crashed into him.

"Sorry, Ti. I guess I just wasn't paying attention," I said with a small shrug.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Tiger asked.

"Yeah, perfectly fine. I'm just glad that I get to spend the entire day with my favoritest person in the whole world." I smiled up at him, and Tiger rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure that I'm your favorite?"

"Very sure. Now, come on, Ti. We got us some relaxing to do."

* * *

"You should have came to me." I sighed and tipped my head back, and I felt Tiger's fingers running over my tails. We were sitting on a picnic blanket in the most perfect place to have a picnic; the meadow was grassy and filled with exotic flowers, and the sky was a beautiful red color filled with swirling silver clouds.

I had just finished catching Tiger up on everything that had happened. The conversation with Mukuro right after our fight during the Demon World Tourney, what Kurama had confessed, and everything that had happened with Yomi and Hiei up to this morning. Tiger had listened quietly and not said a word, and I reached up to lightly scratch one of his ears.

"I know, but so much was going on that I could barely tell which way was up and which was down. I knew that I'd tell you eventually though," I said and snuggled against him. I was sitting between Tiger's outstretched legs, with my back pressed against his chest, and my head was tucked under his chin.

"I just wish that I could have helped you in some way." Tiger's voice was low, and I grabbed his left hand. My fingers traced over the markings that stated his loyalty to me, and I heard his quiet sight in my ear.

"I don't think anyone can help me right now. Being around Yomi helped a little, but not completely. Tell me, Tiger, do you think it's possible to have more than one soulmate?"

"I don't know enough about soulmates, my lady."

"It is possible, my general." The sudden voice caused me to jump, and Tiger's arms tightened around me. He was careful not to put too much pressure on my wound, and I stared up at Kagemusha's foggy figure. His body became more solid, and his smoky eyes looked down at us.

"Hello, Kagemusha. What brings you here?" I asked. He was still completely shirtless with his scythe on his back, and he was idly playing with the end of his long ponytail.

"I was just drifting by when I heard your lovely voice, my general. Do you really wish to know about soul bonds?" His tone was nearly bored, but his eyes were completely serious as he stared down at us.

"I'd like to hear about them."

"How do you know so much about them?" Tiger didn't sound insulting; simply curious.

"As a shadow, I know many things. For you, my general and fellow sergeant, I will admit my gift of sight. I am able to see the bonds of others, if the bonds are strong enough."

"Really? That's amazing!"

"You can see any bond?"

"No, not all bonds. Only the stronger ones, which are usually the ones that beings are born with. Not all of the stronger bonds were created at the beginning of a person's life though."

"Explain, please," I whispered. I settled against Tiger, and I felt like I was settling down to hear a bedtime story.

"The bond that you and the fire demon have was predetermined from the very beginning. Your soul was divided before it was given to you, and a part of it was saved for your future soulmate. So, Hiei is your only pure soulmate. Make sense?"

"Yeah, I guess so. So, a part of my soul was just kinda floaty until Hiei was created?"

"Something like that. Your pack bonds are strong too. I have seen the bonds between alphas and those under them, and yours is the strongest I have ever seen."

"Really? I know alphas usually don't allow their pack members to mark them, but it seemed fair to me," I said with a shrug.

"Yes, your pack bonds are incredibly strong. For your safety, my lady, I would advise against allowing another pack member to mark you. It could be dangerous." Kagemusha was deathly serious, more so than usual, and I nodded my head. If my pack bonds were so strong that they could be dangerous, then what were my other bonds like? I looked over my shoulder at Tiger, who was sitting quietly and waiting to hear more.

"What about Yomi and Ti? I feel something for them, even if it's not the same."

"Your bond with Sergeant Tiger is the simplest, least complicated, and nearly one of the most faithful bonds there is. A heart bond is only formed between the closest companions, such as you two. Your bond is so strong that I believe no being will ever be able to break it."

"Hear that, Ti? We're gonna be together forever," I said and hugged his arm. Tiger's quiet laugh brushed my ears as he returned the hug.

"I already knew that, my lady."

"And what about my Yomi?" Kagemusha's constantly swirling eyes narrowed on mine, and I caught sight of one long fang as he smiled.

"Your Yomi…he is something completely different. You have your pure soulmate, the person created from a piece of your soul. You have incredibly strong bonds with your pack, you have an incredibly strong heart bond with your sergeant, and your blood bonds with Yusuke and Kurama are much stronger than average. Sometimes I wonder if your bonds are so strong because of your power," Kagemusha said with darkened eyes. Well, when he put it like that, I couldn't help but wonder too. Was my unnatural strength the cause of my strong bonds?

"So, which category is Yomi under?"

"The soul one."

"Impossible! I know you said that it was possible to have more than one soul bond, but you said that Hiei was my pure soulmate! If Hiei is my soulmate, if a piece of my soul is what created him, then Yomi can't be my soulmate!" I was sitting up on my knees now, and I felt Tiger's hands on my waist. He was still sitting though, and Kagemusha knelt down in front of me. Those eyes of his turned almost silver as he looked at me, and I felt his hands engulf mine.

"To have two soulmates is not uncommon; a single person can have several soul mates. Sometimes the souls will recognize each other and come together over a period of time, like yours and Yomi's. You are known for having strong bonds, so it is no surprise that your bond with Yomi has such an effect on you."

"So, Hiei and Yomi are both my soulmates?" My voice was a whisper, and I hated the look in Kagemusha's eyes. It was as if he knew the pain my soul was in.

"Yes, my general. If you had went your entire life without ever laying eyes on the fire demon, you would have eventually accepted your feelings for the goat. The two of you would have been happy, but I am afraid that the goat was not your destiny," Kagemusha said quietly.

"No, my destiny lies with a stubborn fire demon who hates me." I felt tears leaking from my eyes, and I cursed the weakness. I had always hated crying, but I seemed to be doing a lot of it lately.

"I'll not lie, my general, the fire demon worries me. For a being to push away their soulmate…The bond between the two of you is strong, but he is able to resist it. He is still young though, so maybe he only needs some time," Kagemusha said with a small smile.

"You know, you're a pretty alright guy, Kagemusha."

"If anyone else had said that, I would not have believed them. With you, my general, I know that you are telling the truth," Kagemusha said as he stood up. His body was slowly turning into a fog, and I knew that he'd be a shadow within moments and then gone.

"Is that something else you can see, shadow man?" He smiled, a real smile, and I was amazed at how devilishly handsome he looked when he wasn't looking so sinister.

"I do not need to use any extra sight to know that you are an honorable lady." The place where Kagemusha had been standing was vacant, and I watched as the shadow left on the ground disappeared. He was gone, but I had a feeling that he wasn't far. I felt Tiger's hands pull me back onto the ground, and cuddled against him once again.

"What will you do now, my lady?" I tipped my head back to look into Tiger's yellow eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"About what?" Tiger made a _hmm_ing noise in his throat and tapped his chin.

"You have an unusually strong pack bond and have only marked two members, you have an unusually strong heart bond with me, unusually strong blood bonds, and two soulmates. So, what will you do?" I continued to look at Tiger as I thought about his question, and after a few minutes a smile lit up my face.

"I'm going to train my army, joke around with my friends, serve my King, cuddle with Yomi, love my blooded family, and worry about my pack. And you know what else I'm going to do?"

"What, my lady?" I jumped up from my place on the grassy ground and grabbed Tiger's hands. I pulled him to his feet and tipped my face up to the rapidly darkening sky.

"I am going to dance under the stars with my most faithful companion." Tiger smiled as our fingers laced together, and we danced under the stars as if we didn't have a care in the world.

Tomorrow's worries and fears could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

**Original Ending Note: **So, does everything make more sense now? I just really like this chapter for some reason…I hope you all liked the little Hiei part too! It was quick, and I made Hiei mean again but for a good reason! He's going to be stubborn for a little while longer.

I was wondering, can anyone guess who the couples are going to be? Because I can assure you, there's going to be a lot of them! Over ten, actually. If they're one of the more main characters, they're going to get some lovin'! And I'm really curious to see what the guesses are…

You know, just for the fun of it, I'll give you a list of what I'm considering the "main" characters for right now. More will be brought in later though. Ray and Hiei won't be included, because Ray is the ultimate main character and it is a Hiei story, even though I enjoy playing around with Yomi. Oh, I'm not sure if I've mentioned this before, but I am a _huge_ YAOI fan-girl…

Guys: Kurama, Yomi, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Tiger, Chu, Touya, Jin, Koenma, Vash, Kagemusha, Souketsu, Shura, and Nicholas D. Wolfwood.

Girls: Botan, Yukina, Genkai, Andie, Shizuru, Faye, Ayame, Koto, and Mukuro.


	39. The Happy Couple

**Word Count:** 4720

* * *

**Chapter 39: The Happy Couple**

Four blissful weeks have passed by, and I couldn't be happier. I've made a kind of peace with the Hiei situation. Does it hurt? Definitely. Is a part of me still missing? Always. Am I letting it change me? Absolutely not! I understand more about all of the bond things now, thanks to Kagemusha, so I don't feel as bad. I've spent a night with Yomi (I was on official business for King Enki, and Yomi graciously allowed me to stay in his home for the night). Kurama was here about two weeks ago, and he gave me a special communicator so we can keep in touch even when we're in different worlds.

Yusuke is still off "finding himself," so I don't get to see him too often. I do see everyone here though, obviously. Ayame is still in the army and doing extremely well, and I couldn't be happier with my lieutenants. They picked some tough colonels, and I get along with all of them. My captains have been accepted into our little misfit family, but Faye is still a little on the quiet side.

As for my two sergeants… I see Kagemusha regularly now, since his promotion. The shadow warrior is still kind of scary (okay, he definitely is), but he's a great guy once you get to know him. Apparently, he's always been different than his other fellow shadow warriors and shunned because of it. His ultimate banishment happened after he showed compassion and mercy during a battle; a little over a thousand years ago, he refused to kill demon child during a very important battle. To shadow warriors, refusing to kill during a time of war was the ultimate crime. He said he met Raizen, Enki, and the others after his banishment and sparred with them back in the day. I gotta say, I have a new respect for the shadow man. And between us, the man is downright sinful when he smiles, if you catch my drift.

Tiger and I are just as close as ever. I can't imagine living without my Ti, and he still stays by my side whenever he's able. There are times when our responsibilities cause us to separate, but that's okay. It only makes us closer when we're together again. I know that I'll have to lose him some day though. A demon will come along and steal his heart. I'll weep with joy on the day that Tiger is mated, even though I can't imagine that there is a being out there good enough for my Ti.

"Ray!" I ducked into a roll, and I heard Enki's fist connect with the hard ground moments later.

"What?" I yelled back. I took a moment to catch my breath as Enki removed his giant fist from the ground, and I smiled up at the big fella. Chu and my other three lieutenants were standing in my peripheral vision, but I knew looking away from Enki would be a bad idea.

"Can I take ya on next?" Chu yelled.

"Remember what happened last time?" Rinku asked. I heard Chu make a loud response, but I was moving again.

Enki had only been king for a little over a month, and he was already sparring for the next tournament. We had sparred several times over the past few weeks, but we had taken it up a notch today. Chains were attached to each of our wrists, and we had giant metal balls attached to the chains. Special wards were placed on the balls to chain our demonic energy as well as physically slow us down, so I was getting the work-out of my life.

"I don't think I'll be able to spar later!" I managed another roll before one of the metallic balls collided with my head, and I jumped onto the ball as it burrowed into the ground. I forced both of my arms to raise into the air, and the two metallic balls attached to my arms collided with Enki's ribs. I heard him groan, and I quickly jumped out of his swinging range.

"Haha, good one!" Enki yelled as he straightened.

"I do my best." I had barely finished my shrug when Enki was charging at me again, and I jumped into the air to release some of my energy. The force of the white blast was enough to slow the King down, but one of his meaty fists did manage to connect with my midsection. Thankfully, the chains pulled me back to the ground before I could crash into the palace.

"Ready to admit defeat?" Enki asked. Oh, the King had a smug look on his face today. I heard a loud crash coming from up above, and I looked over my shoulder to see Koku standing on her balcony. She raised her jug high in the air and yelled down to us.

"Kick his ass, Ray!" Ha! Enki's smug look was gone now, and I smiled up at the Demon Queen.

"As you wish, my lady!"

* * *

**Ayame**

"Whoa! Did you feel that?" I yelled. I looked around, and I could see a quick flash of Auntie Ray's power. It was coming from close to the palace, so she must be sparring with Enki again today. I was further out in the Army Grounds, a lot farther out.

"You two are having lunch together, right?" I turned to look at the demon walking beside me and smiled. My Frenchy…he's pretty much been by my side since the night the rogues attacked. Not that I mind. It's nice to have someone concerned about me like that. I mean, I know that Auntie Ray and Uncle Ti worry about me (and I'm very sure that they'd kill anyone who dared to mess with me), but Frenchy's different.

"Yeah, we always have lunch on Sundays. Faye eats with us too, and Botan's supposed to come today," I said with a smile. I loved having a girls' day with my Auntie Ray and whoever else decided to join us for the day.

"You'll have to ask her what's going on then," Frenchy said as he dropped into his fighting stance.

"I will, but I never said that I'd tell you," I said as I flew at him.

Frenchy and I had been sparring for a while now, and I still haven't beat him! It's really annoying. I have to train for the army daily, and all he does is sit around at meetings because he's one of Enki's top advisors. Okay, so he might be a little bit older than me and have a little more experience…It's still not fair!

"Pay attention, Ayame!" I snapped out of my little thought process just in time to see Frenchy aiming a kick for my midsection. Oh, not this time! My tummy's still sore from the last time… I wrapped my hands around his ankle as his toes brushed my dark blue armor, and I felt my arms flexing as I swung around. I slammed his body onto the ground, but I knew that wasn't enough. I had put Frenchy on the ground before, only to have him jump right back up and beat me.

With one smooth move, I placed my body over Frenchy's as the dust rose all around us. My ankles locked over his thighs, and I stretched forward to lock my hands around his wrists. My body was bent into an arc over his, because if I was lifted too high he could use his legs or tail to knock me off. I felt his chest push against mine as our breathing accelerated, and I blinked in the swirling dust.

"I win," I whispered, almost in disbelief. Had I finally defeated the old demon? At my words, Frenchy bucked and I had to tighten my thighs to keep from getting thrown off. I grit my teeth and tightened all of my grips, and I knew that I had won when Frenchy sighed and slumped against the ground.

"You win, now get up," Frenchy mumbled. I leaned up to stretch, but I stayed perched on his stomach.

"You know, I think I'll stay like this for a while. Enjoy the moment," I said and smiled down at him. Frenchy rolled his eyes, and I felt his hands grip my hips. I quickly grabbed his wrists and leaned down to hold his arms against the ground. I felt his breath against my neck as he huffed, but I just smiled.

"Let me up, Ayame." Huh, he sounded different. Frenchy's voice usually wasn't all that deep, but it was now. And a little rough around the edges.

"Are you getting sick, Frenchy? I told you staying out late wasn't going to help you any. Hold still," I said and tried to place my hand on his forehead. I only wanted to check his temperature, but his head turned at the last second. My hand landed on his cheek instead, and I absently traced the three stripes on his left cheek. Frenchy's dark blue eyes darkened until they were black, and I heard a deep rumbling in his chest.

"Get off of me," he all but growled. The anger in his voice made me flinch, and his dark eyes tracked the movement. Why was I so hurt? Was it because I thought that we were friends? Or was it because of those dreams I had been having? The ones with Frenchy in them, but we weren't sparring…

"What's gotten into you, huh? Why are you so mad at me?" I asked. My fingers were still on his striped cheek, and the rumbling sound in his chest was continuous now.

"Dammit, Ayame!" We were already eye-to-eye, and a second after his yell, we were lip-to-lip as well. Oh, now this was much better than him yelling at me. Wow, I never would have guessed that Frenchy's lips were so soft. A tail and a pair of arms wrapped around me as a serpentine tongue traced my lips, and I stopped thinking.

* * *

**Ray**

"Well, sir, it's official," I mumbled. I could see the swirling red sky overhead, and I groaned a little as I tried to take in a breath.

"Hmm?" Enki asked. He was laying very close to me, probably in a similar position.

"I've officially had my ass kicked. Along with all of my other body parts. Thank you, sir." Enki tried to laugh, but the deep sound was cut off by a cough and a groan.

"Useless! Both of you! Get up, you log! That coyote will be here tomorrow, so you better be able to stand by then!" Koku yelled. She looked upside down from where I was standing, and I watched as she raised a giant gourd to her mouth.

"How ya feelin', love?"

"Chu? That you?" I said and swiveled my head to the side. Cobalt blue eyes met my own, and I smiled up at the large demon.

"Hey there, love. Ready to get up?" he asked in that adorable accent of his. Where's Jin? I love his accent too.

"Yeah, I guess. I need to get Ayame anyway. We're having a girl's day," I said and stretched my arm. Chu's palm clapped against mine, and I groaned as I was pulled upright.

"A girl's day, eh?" Chu asked and rubbed his chin.

"Yes, for just us girls. No guys allowed! Ti, need anything before I run off?" I asked and looked around Chu. Tiger was sparring with…Oh! That's where Jin was, sparring against Tiger.

"No, my lady," Tiger said as he dodged one of Jin's attacks.

"Alright. See ya later!" I yelled. My body was still sore as I started walking through the Army Grounds, but it slowly started to loosen up. Damn, Enki had really given me a work-out today! I was gonna have to be more careful around the big guy. Who knew someone that big could move that fast?

"Lady Ray!" I slowed my walk and then turned my head to see the demon now walking at my side.

She was known simply as Lia, and she was the first person Rinku chose to be a colonel. The lioness was strong, and Rinku claimed that she had the strongest left hook in their entire division. I liked her, because she was straight-forward and didn't mind telling me what she really thought. She stayed in her human form, so her ears were human and she was minus a tail. Her hair was long and blonde, and it swirled around her as we walked. Her eyes were a dark pink color, and she had no problem looking me straight in the eye (whereas some of the other soldiers always bowed their heads). She was dressed in her usual tight black pants and dark green shirt, and a black necklace wrapped around her throat. Something small and silver hung from the necklace, but I couldn't see what it was.

"Is something wrong, Lia?" I asked.

"A few of the soldiers would like to discuss living arrangements," Lia said and glanced my way.

"Living arrangements, huh? We haven't done that?"

"No, my lady." My mind churned over everything, including the random pieces of information I had picked up over the last few weeks. I wasn't stupid, I knew how to think, but I preferred action over thinking. Ugh, where's Tiger or Kurama when I need them? Or Yomi? He's a pretty good thinker now. Dammit! I gotta stay on track!

"The buildings closer to the palace are more like barracks; I want all unmated soldiers to spread out amongst them. I'd prefer for the different sections to stick together, but they can mingle if they want. Enki said that there are more homes spread farther out, so the mated demons can take those. The larger homes should be spared for the demons with children, or two families can live together. I'll leave it up to them to decide. If there's a problem, they can report to a colonel, lieutenant, or come straight to me. How's that sound?"

Lia's dark pink eyes looked over at me, and I realized that her eyes reminded me of raspberries. Huh, I hadn't had one of those since…well, my very first time in the Human World. Before I knew that there were other worlds. Oh, such a simpler time.

"It sounds very good, my lady. Should I inform the men, or…?"

"You can inform the other colonels and together you can tell the men." I saw Lia's dark blonde hair move as she nodded, and I swiveled my head to where I could feel Ayame's and Souketsu's energy.

"I'll get right on it, my—My lady!" I felt Lia's arms grab me as I tilted to the side, and two pairs of eyes rose to meet mine. It was too late though; the damage was done.

They had been so close together that it was hard to see where one began and the other ended, but my demonic eyesight had helped me figure it out. He was on the ground, stretched out, with her laying right above him. Her hands were on his face and neck, and he was holding onto her so hard that it was a miracle she hadn't broken in half. Their lips were fused together, and a wave of heat and their own auras was thick in the air.

How had I missed this? Had there been signs that I had missed? Had I somehow neglected to see what was going on? And how in the hell had I missed what was going on before walking up on it? Now that I knew what was happening, the smell of sparring and lust was everywhere. Along with something else…but no, it couldn't be! That was still months away!

"Alright, who wants to go first and tell me what's going on? When were you going to tell me about this? And you!" I paused long enough to point a finger in Souketsu's direction, "I trusted you to watch after her! Not attack her when my back's turned!"

Okay, so I might sound like an enraged mother, but I can't help it! I thought of Ayame as a daughter; she belonged to my pack and I took care of her. Souketsu was a friend, a really good friend, but my mind still couldn't process seeing the two of them together. Ayame's back went ramrod straight as she sat up, and her sea-green eyes locked on my face.

"He did not attack me! I know what I'm doing, I know what I want, and I want him!" Oh, Sweet Enma, that scent was getting stronger. But how was that possible?

"My lady, Ayame is…"

"Yeah, I know." Lia was still gripping both of my arms, and I was grateful for the help. If she were to let go, I'd probably plummet.

"Ayame, I apologize for overreacting. It was wrong of me, but I need you to come with me now, okay?" I whispered and extended my hand. A snarl ripped from Ayame's lips, and I outwardly flinched at the sound. Her pupils were slowly dilating, and I knew what would happen soon. I could give her a command, as her alpha, but I really didn't want to use that kind of dominance.

"Cheri?" I slowly looked down at Souketsu, who had a slightly panicked look on his face. My energy was rising in response to Ayame's, even as I tried to force it back down.

"She's in heat, Frenchy. Ayame is still pure, and she wants to stay that way until she's mated. I know what her scent can do, so if you don't leave I will forcefully remove you," I said and made sure to look him straight in the eye. Ayame had confessed to me that she wanted to stay untouched until she was mated, and I respected her wishes. She had lived in the wolf demon tribes for over half of her life, and most of the females in the tribes were taken during their first heat no matter what.

"You'll not touch him," Ayame growled. I felt my energy rising at her fierce defiance, and I cursed my own animalistic instincts.

"My lady, if you grab her, I will help restrain him," Lia whispered. This time two growls could be heard, and I whispered a curse. There had to be something else I could do…

"Let them go, my general." My body shuddered at the low voice, and I turned to look into smoky eyes.

"I can't." My voice came out as a moan, and I knew it was only because I was fighting against my own power. Unfortunately, I have a lot of power and my body is already kinda tired.

"They are already mates of the soul, now let them be mates in every other right as well," Kagemusha mumbled against my ear.

"Soul mates?"

"Yes. Their bond is not nearly as strong as some, but it is strong enough. They will be happy, my general, if given the chance." His voice was a quiet rumbling in my ear, and I felt the larger muscles in my body sag.

"They will be happy," I whispered.

"Yes, very happy. Souketsu has a home not far from here; they can escape prying eyes there and have some privacy." I nodded my head at his words and moved my head to lock eyes with Ayame. Her eyes were still mostly black, but I could see that she was fighting to control herself as well. I locked myself in place and let my energy out. It didn't push against anyone; it just flowed until it surrounded Ayame.

"You are to leave here and go straight to Souketsu's home. You will not stop until you are safely inside, and you will not return until you have a mate. Do you understand?" My voice was deeper, nearly warped, and the command was clear. It was the only way I could make sure that they made it to a safe place.

"Yes, mine alpha," Ayame whispered with a bowed head.

"Go. NOW!" The two demons were gone before I could blink, and my knees buckled as my energy left me. Lia easily caught me, and she threw one of my arms around her neck. Damn, she was only about two inches taller than me.

"My general?"

"I'm fine. Now, can you explain to me what just happened? Ayame is not supposed to go into heat until August, and it's only April," I said and looked over at the shadow warrior.

"She's been around him for too long. Her pure soul, which has just recently discovered love and warmth, craved its other half. Her body just had to catch up. As for Souketsu…don't you think it's odd that he went over a thousand years without ever taking a mate? He was waiting, unchastely but still waiting," Kagemusha said as he moved to stand in front of me.

"So, just like that?" I mumbled. It wasn't really a question; I knew that it was as good as done and over with.

"Yes, just like that. What will you do now, my general?"

"Well, Lia is probably gonna have to carry me back to the palace. There's a whole meal set out there, and I'm going to sit down and enjoy it. Lia, you'll join us, won't you? You've definitely earned it," I said and smiled at the lioness.

"I would be honored, my lady."

"No more of that 'lady' stuff. I'm Ray now."

"If you need me, my general, I am never too far away," Kagemusha said before completely disappearing. Huh, he was right about that one. He always seemed to be there when I needed him.

"To the palace, m—Ray?" I swiveled my head to look up at Lia, and my eyes finally locked on the silver pendant at her throat. All I could see was a lioness with her head thrown back, in what looked like a growl, while on the hunt. It was beautifully carved.

"To the palace!" I yelled.

Lia moved at a swift pace, and I had no choice but to keep up with her. One of my arms was thrown around her neck, and one of hers was resting across my back so she could grip my outer hip. My mind was all over the place as we jogged, and I tried to make sense of the swirling thoughts. Ayame had found her soulmate, who just so happened to be Souketsu. Huh, they were an odd pair, but…Yes, I could see it now. Ayame's short life had been filled with fear and pain, and she was just now learning who she was. Souketsu had been around for over a thousand years, so he knew exactly who he was. He would be able to help her, and he was old enough to cherish her for the precious being that she truly was. My heart nearly sang at the thought of my Ayame being loved and protected for all of her days, and the happiness nearly made me light-headed.

"Goodness, Ray! What's happened?" I blinked and a pair of lighter pink eyes were staring straight into mine. Those cotton-candy colored eyes were all I could see, and I felt strength flood my tired body. I threw my arms around Botan and started dancing.

"She's going to be mated, Botan! And she's going to be happy!" I yelled as we danced. I heard Botan squealing and laughing, and I laughed right along with her. I spun her into a chair and landed right next to her, and I caught the sight of two female demons as the world slowly stopped spinning.

"Faye, Lia, aren't you going to join us?" I asked and smiled up at the two of them. Except for the height difference and coloring, the two could have been twins.

"Oh, who's this?" Botan asked.

"Well, you've already seen Faye a few times. This is Colonel Lia. Lia, this is Botan, Koenma's second," I said. Lia bowed her head in Botan's direction, and Botan just blushed and shook her head. Yeah, getting used to all of the bowing can take a while.

"Now, what have you been going on about?" Botan asked and turned to me. Faye and Lia sat down across from us, and I told the story of what had just occurred. Botan gasped and clapped, and there was talk of holding a celebration for the returning couple. We continued to talk as we ate our lunch, mostly about couples. I loved making Botan blush, which wasn't so hard to do. Seriously, the woman is how old? She needs a man; I just need to find out her type first. As for Faye and Lia, they've both decided that they don't need a man. End of story. Spoilsports.

"Alright, everyone, quiet down!" I yelled. Botan clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from giggling, and I saw Lia fighting a smile as Faye rolled her eyes. Ayame was happy, and that was enough to make me happy. Unbelievably happy. Were my pack bonds so strong that they could influence my emotions like this?

"What is it now, Ray?" Botan asked. I smiled down at the blue-haired ferry girl, who looked like the blush spreading across her cheeks was permanent.

"I'd like to raise a toast, to Ayame and Souketsu! To the happy couple!" I yelled. I raised my glass high in the air, and three more followed mine.

"To the happy couple!" we all yelled. We drank in their honor, and a smile was literally stuck to my face. I just couldn't seem to stop smiling. Not even when I felt my back tighten and warm, and I knew the exact moment that Ayame's name left my skin. I was still her alpha, and she would always bare my mark. I was no longer her primary protector though; that was an honor bestowed to her mate. The same would happen when Nicholas was mated, and my back would be bare once again.

"Ray, are you alright?" Lia asked. I saw those dark raspberry eyes run over my form, and I knew that she could tell what had happened.

"It's done," I whispered. I was still smiling.

"What's done?" Botan asked.

"As Ayame's alpha, Ray can feel when she has been mated. Ayame's name has left her skin, as is proper. Only unmated pack members can have their names etched in their alpha's skin, because the alpha is their primary protector. Once the member is marked by a mate, the name leaves the alpha but the members keep their alpha's mark," Lia said in her no-nonsense voice.

"Oh, wow. So, Ayame's name isn't on you anymore?" Botan asked. I threw my hair over one shoulder, and I felt Botan's thin fingers on my back. The only thing on my back now was Nicholas's name, my wolf paw print, and a lot of pale blue scars.

"Are you alright, Lady Ray?" Faye asked quietly.

"I feel great, because she's happy." And it was the truth. How could I not be happy for the young wolf that I had saved? For her to find happiness…yes, I was very happy. I felt Botan's arms wrap around my neck, and her face was pressed against my hair.

"Ayame is very lucky, and she will be taken care of. Now, if only the rest of us could find someone like that," she said with a giggle. How much has she had to drink?

"Come on, Bo, just point in me the right direction…I'll find you a man in no time," I said and poked her arm.

"I can find a man all on my own! Now, to the happy couple!" Botan yelled and raised her bottle high in the air. Wait…bottle? Koenma's gonna have my head for this one; I've actually managed to get his top ferry girl drunk. One of Botan's arms was still wrapped around my neck, and I threw my arm around her shoulders.

"To the happy couple!" Faye and Lia yelled. Damn, those two were almost just alike. Well, Lia was a little more outgoing. All three were looking at me now, and I grabbed Botan's bottle to hold it up in the air.

"To the happy couple!"

* * *

**Original Ending Note: **So, did everyone like this chapter? Personally, I loved it. I like Lia, I love the thought of Ayame and Frenchy together (which was actually someone's guess…), and I also love the thought of a drunk Botan. I'll be posting another chapter in the HandBook about pack members and all those nice little rituals, so stay on the lookout for that! I'm already working on the next update, so it shouldn't be too long. There's a HUGE surprise in it, and I can't wait to see everyone's reactions!


	40. Blessed

**Word Count:** 3890

* * *

**Chapter 40: Blessed**

"Quit giving me that look," I said and poked the end of Ayame's nose. Her eyes crossed as her cheeks turned pink, and I heard a way too familiar giggle coming from the other end of the table.

"Are you sure that you're not mad?" Ayame whispered.

"If I was mad, I never would have let you leave. Trust me on this, Ayame, I am very happy for you. And if Souketsu ever hurts you, I'm gonna hunt him down and beat him with his own tail. So, no worries," I said and smiled wide enough that both sets of fangs were visible.

"Really, Ayame, Ray's happy! We even celebrated last week!" Botan yelled. Ah, yes, a whole week had passed and it was now Sunday. Somehow, Sunday had become our meeting day. Botan was here again, and I rolled my eyes as I thought of the week before. She had been too under the influence to summon her oar, so she had spent the night in my room. Koenma was not happy about the situation, but he felt better after I told him that Botan had slept with me and not unprotected around several demons. And it was worth it to see Botan's morning blush.

"So, we're good?" Ayame asked.

"We're very good. I've already talked to Frenchy too," I said and smiled over at her. Yeah, I'd had Frenchy shaking in his boots while I threatened to remove every body part if he ever hurt Ayame. Then I'd given him my full approval and congratulations. I didn't think he'd ever stop laughing.

"Hello, Lady Ray."

"Hi, Ray." I couldn't break Faye from saying 'lady,' but Lia had no problem with dropping the honorific title.

"Hi, girls! Now, let's get this lunch started! I've got a wager to set on the table," I said. Faye's eyes glinted, and Lia leaned forward on her elbows.

"And what is that?" Lia asked.

"I bet that Botan blushes the most today," I said and leaned back. Faye and Lia locked eyes, and they had a silent conversation as Botan loudly protested that she did not blush _that_ much.

"We'll take that bet. Ayame will blush the most," Lia said.

"What?" Ayame yelled.

"Tis true, pup. Being newly mated means that you will be blushing. A lot," Faye said with an eerie smile. Has she been hanging around Kagemusha? Ayame blushed at her words, which only proved that Faye was right. Dammit, I'm gonna have to take it up a notch.

The lunch passed with Lia and I doing all that we could to make Ayame and Botan blush, and Faye always knew just when to throw in a comment to make things more interesting. By now, it looked like the two girls being betted on had their faces set on fire. Oh, we really should do this more often! We had been sitting here for two hours now, just laughing and carrying on.

Faye was covering her mouth with her hand, and Lia was openly smiling. Ayame had her head buried in her arms, and I had my arm slung over Botan's shoulders. Surprisingly, not too much alcohol had been drunk today. Well, Botan hadn't drunk too much. Ayame had taken a sip right before Lia made a very graphic comment, and the liquid had went all over the table. Ayame had barely drunk anything since then. Faye, Lia, and I were pleasantly buzzed though.

"My general." The voice was quiet, but the tense tone caught my attention. I felt Botan's chin on my shoulder as I looked up at the shadow warrior at my side, and I blinked as his eyes burned into mine.

"Kagemusha, what is it?" I whispered.

"The King and Queen are on their way," Kagemusha said quietly.

"I should probably go…" Botan said and tried to wiggle free.

"No, you should probably stay. Listen in and then go report to Koenma," I said and looked at the blue-haired girl.

"Yes, you're right," Botan said as I removed my arm. The doors to the dining room were thrown open, and I quickly stood up. I stayed next to Botan's chair, and I could tell that she was worried. I felt Lia at my side, and Faye and Ayame were standing now too.

"Good, he found you," Enki said roughly. I saw a furry head peak around Enki's elbow, and my eyes narrowed on the noble. It was the one from the celebration that had asked if I was banned from the wolf territories. I knew he had a meeting with Enki, but what had happened to make the King so upset?

"You are to take the army to the wolf territories. The angered rogues have regrouped and attacked there. Most of Mukuro's soldiers are at the border, patrolling, so they're too far away to be of help. You need to stop the outbreak before it spreads to Mukuro's territory," Enki said.

"Lia, Ayame, go spread the word. We leave immediately," I said and turned to look at them both.

"Yes," they whispered together and nearly disappeared.

"Kagemusha?"

"Yes, my general?"

"Find Ti and help him spread the word. We need to leave as soon as possible," I said. The shadow warrior was gone in the blink of an eye, and I turned to Faye.

"Should I remain here?" Faye asked in her soft voice.

"Yes. Find Vash and stay here. The army will be gone, and we can't leave the palace completely unprotected. I'm hoping we won't be gone too long," I said. Faye nodded and walked off, and I turned to look at the King and Queen.

"You're very efficient," Enki said.

"I try to be. Don't worry, my King, we'll put a quick stop to this," I said and started to leave. A large red hand landed on my shoulder, effectively stopping me. I looked over my shoulder at Enki, and I was shocked to see the worry in his dark eyes.

"A lot of demons are upset at the new rules, so the rogues are starting to get some extra help. Craggen has informed me that some of the attacking demons are very strong, so be careful. If it gets too bad, send Kagemusha to Mukuro for back-up," Enki whispered. Craggen…that was the idiotic coyote's name.

"I'll be careful and stay on the look-out," I said. Enki released me, and I continued outside. It was time to round up the troops.

* * *

"Sonofabitch!" I yelled as another wave of energy flew at me. Well, Enki hadn't been lying. There were some strong demons out here, but not a lot. The stronger ones were hidden, which meant that they were strong enough to mask their auras. The fighting had been grueling so far, and I could feel exhaustion pulling at me. Three days…Three days straight of nothing but fighting. Every time that we thought we had defeated them, another wave of rogues appeared.

"My lady!"

"Yeah, Ti?" My Damascus sang as it cut through the air, and I loved the feeling of my precious sword in my hand.

"Lady Mukuro is approaching from the Northern side!" Tiger yelled. I saw a small shadow disappear right before he finished talking, and I knew that Kagemusha was probably in the middle of a giant group of rogues now. Damn, that demon really loved to fight.

"Ti, will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine!" I could almost see his eyes rolling as he spoke, and I let myself smile as I turned to jog away from the frontlines. I passed several familiar faces, and I felt better knowing that they were okay. Tired, but mostly okay. Souketsu was by Ayame's side, because he had refused to let her leave without him. Yeah, he was definitely the perfect choice for her.

I was nearly to the very back of the line, where the wounded were being held, when I saw them. Someone had to be pulling the strings behind the rogues, because there was a large group of them coming up from the northern side. They had been attacking from the south, because that's where the wolf demon territories were. They had somehow managed to get around us though and attack our undefended side. There was nothing but wounded soldiers here and…Mukuro!

Huh, no one looked alarmed and I couldn't feel anything. I felt curious eyes on me as I began running, and I suddenly realized that the rogues' energy had been completely masked. Yes, someone was definitely helping them. I threw myself at Mukuro, who had opened her mouth to say something, and I felt the sting of a giant arrow on my face as we flew sideways. Mukuro took one look at the giant cut on my right cheek before turning an angry eye behind us. She looked confused as well, but she wasn't asking questions. That energy of hers washed over me as she exploded, and I did the same. I just hope someone feels it and comes running.

* * *

Two more days of fighting, but things got a little better after Mukuro's arrival. I guess she had some steam to work off, because she really cut through those rogues. Thankfully, many of the soldiers had felt mine and Mukuro's energy and come running. We were finally done now though; all of the rogues were gone. If they weren't dead, then they had run for their lives. Smart of them.

"Ray?"

"Hey, Mukuro! You okay?" I asked. I was still trying to catch my breath and make sure no one was hurt too badly. I had already seen my lieutenants and colonels, and Souketsu and Ayame were helping the healers with the wounded. Kagemusha had breezed by to let me know that he was going to tell Enki that everything here was fine, so I just needed to find Tiger now. The last sun had just set, and the first moon was already shining overhead. The dark red sky had turned a beautiful velvet purple color, and it looked so odd above the carnage in the wolf territories.

Oh, Sweet Enma…the damage was colossal. Two entire packs had been wiped out before we got here, and we had barely managed to save what was left. Surprisingly, I haven't seen Fangrin or any of the other alphas. We were currently right in the middle of one of the largest tribes, and dead wolves laid right alongside the dead rogues. It was more than enough to make me sick, and I hoped that our "clean-up" crew would be here soon.

"You seem very distracted…Ah, your sergeant is not at your side." Mukuro was smiling when I looked over at her, but there was something in her blue eye that stopped me. Literally stopped me. Mukuro stopped at the same time, and I saw an iron mask cover her eye.

"Is something wrong, my lady?" I asked. Her lips thinned for a moment, and then she tipped her head back as she sighed.

"I recently realized just how alone I am." Her voice was quiet, and I had never heard the ruler sound so defeated.

"Alone?"

"Yes, alone. I don't know how you do it, Ray. I have soldiers who obey me, Hiei is closest thing I've ever had to a companion, and that is all. No friends." She was still looking up at the sky, so she didn't see me shake my head before wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I thought I was your friend? You said we were, remember? C'mon, I don't keep risking my life for you for nothing," I said with a wide smile. Besides, there had to be something special about her. I had willingly let my own soulmate leave with her, but I still haven't smelled his scent on her so I'm guessing they're not lovers. Just…companions.

"So, I have one friend." Mukuro said and awkwardly settled her hands on my shoulders for a moment. I stepped out of her personal space and smiled once again.

"Nope, you have two. Ti likes you too," I said.

"My lady!"

"Ti, you like Mukuro, right?" I asked. Tiger's eyes moved over to Mukuro, and something in his face softened for just a moment.

"Of course I like Lady Mukuro," he said with a small smile.

"So, what's the yelling for?" I asked.

"You need to come with me, my lady. There's a wounded wolf asking for you," Tiger said and grabbed my hand. I felt him pulling me forward as I thought about who could be asking for me. Wolf demons hated me because of what I looked like, so why would one want to talk to me now? Tiger stopped a few minutes later and stepped back so I could see the wounded wolf. Dead demons were everywhere, and I gently knelt down beside the wounded female. Wounded was too nice of a word…she was dying. Blood was seeping out of a massive chest wound, and I had to wonder how she was still breathing.

"Lady Wolf? Is that you?" she whispered without opening her eyes. I took her chilling hand in mine and brushed some hair from her face.

"Yes, it is me. How can I help you?" Her eyelids flickered and then opened, and a pair of dull green eyes met mine. She was fading fast, and I felt her fingers grip mine as she looked at me. There aren't too many white or silver demons, so I guess the look kind of shocked her.

"I want you to take him…" She looked down, and it was then that I realized there was a moving bundle next to her side. Take him? My fingers shook as I reached over her to grab the bundle, and I already knew what it was. I gently brought the bundle to my chest and peeled the wrappings back.

He was absolutely beautiful. He was pale and slightly blue, and his tiny body was shivering. A tuft of white hair created a halo around him, and a pair of white wolf ears were on top of his head. It brought back memories of holding Yusuke right after he was born, and I brushed my fingers against his soft cheek. His silky skin was cold to the touch, which explained why his pale skin had a blue tint.

"Promise that you'll take him," she said. I looked back down at the still dying mother and felt a little guilty. Yes, he was adorable but he wasn't mine.

"Don't you have any other family? What about the father?" The laugh that came from the female's lips was dry and cold, and I pulled the newborn closer to my chest.

"My mate died the first day that the rogues attacked, and I am glad that he did. My family will not take him, he's _cursed_." She was struggling to get the words out, and I felt my blood heat at her words.

"He was born with white hair, and that is not his fault!" The words were whispered, but I couldn't help my anger.

"He is a curse. If I hadn't been giving birth to him, I would not have been wounded. He is not yet an hour old, and he has already killed his mother," the female said. How could she say something like that about her own child? He was completely innocent! He was only a baby…

"Then why give him to me?" Her eyes narrowed on the both of us, and she smiled.

"Because with you, he will live. The two of you can be cursed together," she said.

"Cursed together?" The words were to myself, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I knew that hand very well, and I leaned my cheek against Tiger's fingers.

"She will keep the pup so that it will live and have a wonderful life away from your kind of prejudices," Tiger said.

"Yes, I will keep him and make sure that he lives," I said as I looked at the female. She took one last look at me and the baby, and her eyes closed as her ragged chest stopped moving. She was…dead. I stood up on numb legs as I clutched the baby to my chest, and I turned wide eyes to Tiger. Mukuro was still standing beside me too, and she looked down at the bundle.

"We should find a healer," she whispered. I nodded my head and followed the two of them back through the carnage. It didn't take us long to find an empty tent, and the healer inside was an older dog demon. Her black hair was put up into a tight bun, and her darkened skin had a few wrinkles in it.

"My name is Ina. How can I help you, my lady?" the elder demon asked. I sat down next to the small table, and Mukuro and Tiger stood just behind me. I laid the blankets on the table and slowly parted them so she could see the baby. Oh, when had his skin turned so…blue?

"His coloring is not good, my lady. How old is he?"

"The mother said that he wasn't even an hour old yet. She's dead now," I said and looked up at the elder healer. She wasn't stupid, I could see it in her eyes. She knew that the baby had been discarded, and I felt that heat in me rise again as I thought about it.

"I will do everything that I can," Ina said.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" I asked and looked at Tiger. Mukuro was standing beside him, and I felt her thin but strong fingers grip my shoulders.

"He is, my lady," Tiger said and smiled down at me. Time seemed to stretch on for hours as Ina checked the baby, and I thought the wait would drive me mad. She whispered things as she laid her hands on his small body, and I felt something cold settle in my stomach as she looked at me.

"I am sorry, my lady…"

"What's wrong?" I asked and sat forward. His coloring was only getting worse, and his tiny chest rattled as he struggled to breathe.

"He does not have the strength to live, my lady. The birth must have been very difficult, and I believe that he was born too soon. I am sorry—"

"Don't apologize! There has to be a way to save him!" He was a child, and he deserved to live.

"There is a way, my lady, but I do not know if you would agree." I raised my eyes to the older demon as a growl built in my chest.

"I'll do whatever it takes."

"Will you take him as your own?"

"Yes, I've already said that I would look after him." Her weathered hand gripped my own, and I was forced to look into Ina's light green eyes.

"Will you take him as your own? Blood of your blood?" Aunt Cecilia had explained the ancient ritual to me once, and I had nearly lost my lunch. It could only been done during a being's first twenty-four hours of life. After that time, they kept their blood. That very first day of life was important though…

"I don't know if I can…"

"The strength of your bloodline will be enough to keep him alive. His own blood is too weak to sustain him."

"I don't know if I can force a baby to drink my blood," I mumbled. The blood had to be switched out and in order to do that, the blood from the baby had to be drained and replaced.

"That is the old way, my lady. There is a more modern way now," Ina said.

"Then I'll do it," I said and looked down at the small baby. Yes, I would make sure that he lived.

There was a flurry of motion after that, but I mostly kept my eyes on the movement of the baby's chest. I flinched a little when a needle was inserted into his arm, and I had to force myself not to watch as his blood drained away into a bag. He was tiny, so it didn't take long for his body to empty of blood. A needle was inserted into my arm at nearly the same time as the baby's, but Mukuro kept the tube attached to it pinched closed. Another needle was placed in the baby's other arm, the one closest to me. As the last of his blood drained away, my blood was pushed into his veins.

My eyes widened as I watched him, and I whooped with joy as his breathing got deeper. As more of my blood was pumped into him, his skin became less blue. I felt Tiger's hand on my shoulder, and Mukuro was still supporting the tube in my arm. It looked as if he grew stronger with each beat of his heart (demon babies have a nearly human heartbeat…at least until their aging slows down), and I ran my fingers through his feather-soft hair.

Ina removed the needles from his tiny arms and bandaged them, and I smiled up at Mukuro as the needle was removed from my own arm. I watched as Ina ran her hands over his small body, and Tiger gently massaged the back of my neck. Huh, I really was tense…but who could blame me? Ina removed her hands after a few minutes, and she was smiling when I looked up at her.

"He's perfectly fine, my lady. He's strong and healthy. Go ahead. Pick up your son," Ina whispered. My son…he really was my son, wasn't he? Blood of my blood. My hands shook a little as I reached for him, but I was more steady when I gently picked him up. He easily fit into the cradle of my arms, and I pulled him close to my chest.

"He's perfect, my lady," Tiger whispered as he looked over my shoulder.

"You should name him," Mukuro added as she leaned over my opposite shoulder. Name him? Oh yeah, he was my son and it was my duty as his mother to name him. But what should I name him?

"Yes, what shall you name this blessed child?" Ina asked. Blessed child? I dunno if saddling him with me is a blessing, but I guess it is a blessing that he's alive. Hmm, blessed… I touched his downy hair as the perfect name came to me, and I looked down at him as I spoke it for the first time.

"Asher."

His tiny body moved at his whispered name, and his little fists stretched upwards. I extended one finger and smiled as he grabbed it. It wasn't as powerful as Yusuke's first grip had been, but it was strong enough. His tiny mouth opened in what sounded like a yawn, and I leaned down closer as his tiny eyelids fluttered. I still hadn't seen his eyes. I wonder what color they are? Green like his original mother's? Or a color more similar to his original father's?

"Come on, Asher. Let Mama see your pretty eyes," I whispered. His eyelids flickered again, and I couldn't help my gasp. A pair of beautiful bright red eyes met mine, and I knew then that I was the one who had been blessed.

* * *

**Original Ending Note: **I really loved this chapter, and it's been mostly planned since the beginning. Well, the outline has been planned since the beginning and I finally put the details together. So, I hope that everyone liked it! Because Asher isn't going anywhere. Oh, good news! I had a little down time, so the next chapter is already written! I'm not posting it quite yet though… And I'm still working on the next chapter for the _HandBook_.


	41. Homecomings and Families: Part I

**Word Count:** 4640

* * *

**Chapter 41: Homecomings and Families (Part 1)**

"It's time to go, my lady." I blinked a little and forced myself to look up. Tiger was smiling down at me, and he leaned over the couch to wiggle his fingers. Asher, who was laying in my arms, instantly caught one of the moving digits and tugged.

"Is everyone here?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'm afraid that one stubborn demon followed me up here," Tiger said and glanced behind him. I felt the familiar energy for the first time and shook my head.

"I'm not too surprised. Come on in, Yomi," I called. Tiger straightened and took a step back.

"Do not take too long. Everyone is anxious to see you and the new pup. I'll keep them downstairs until your arrival," Tiger said. Tiger closed the door behind him, and I grabbed Yomi's hand as he walked around the couch in my room.

It has been two weeks since the battle in the wolf territories, and I had spent nearly all of my time with Asher. My Asher…Enki had been a little surprised when I showed up with a baby, but he loved the little guy. It had been Enki's idea to hold a celebration for Asher, to welcome him into our ever-growing family. We had only invited those close to us though, so it wouldn't be terribly big. I was excited to show Asher off to everyone though, and I think the little guy can sense it.

"I must admit, I was a little confused when I received an invitation for the celebration of Lady Ray's son. I can feel it now; you did a blood bond," Yomi said as he sat down next to me.

"I did, so that makes him really mine. His name's Asher." The baby in question blinked and reached for Yomi. I've learned that he isn't a shy child, even if he is only two weeks old. Then again, some demon children age faster than human children.

"Asher?" Yomi repeated.

"Yes. It's Hebrew for blessed. He's reaching for you. Would you like to hold him?" I asked. Yomi opened his arms and let me situate Asher against him. The still small baby rubbed his face against Yomi's chest and pulled on his hair.

"He's still small but strong. What does he look like?"

"His hair is white, like mine, but softer. His skin is still pale, but that's because I don't like keeping him in the sun for too long. His eyes are red, the same color of Kurama's roses. He's perfect, Yomi." Yomi smiled as I talked, and he ran his fingers over Asher's face. Asher seemed to love the attention and pulled on Yomi's hair some more.

"He is perfect, and he could not have a better mother," Yomi said and lifted Asher in his arms. Asher was eye-level with Yomi now, and I heard him squeal in joy. Yomi smiled as Asher touched his face, and my heart nearly melted at the scene.

"Well, we really should get downstairs. Everyone's been waiting to meet him," I said. Most of the people here had met him by now, and I had to break up Ayame and Lia a few days ago because they were fighting over who got to feed him (Faye had won in the end). Yomi's hand landed on my arm as I stood up, and I looked down to see his thumb stroking the restriction band on my left bicep. I had woven his white belt around the metal band, so that it was always with me.

"You kept it."

"Of course I did. I had planned to repay the favor, but I haven't seen very much of you lately…"

"I brought something for your son. May I give it to him?" Yomi asked.

"Yes," I said and leaned down to see what it was. Yomi reached inside his shirt and pulled something out, and I stared at the small ring. It was so…tiny. The band was silver, and I could easily see the dark green stone. Something close to emerald…there was ancient writing on the band, but I couldn't see what it was.

"I had a ring similar to this made for Shura. It is usually only given to the possible heirs to the current ruler's throne, but he is your child and special. I want him to have this. It will grow as he does, so you need not worry about the size," Yomi said. I knew all about the rings, of course I did. Raizen had one, but he never wore it. He said the rulers had quit wearing their rings long ago because everyone already knew who they were. It was an honor to wear one, and I was amazed that Yomi would offer my son one.

"Yomi, you really don't have to—"

"I know that I don't have to, but I want to," Yomi said.

"Then it would be an honor," I said. Yomi placed the ring on Asher's pinky finger, as was the custom, and smiled. I ran my fingers through Yomi's hair and leaned down to give him a light kiss. I wanted to do more, a lot more, but I remembered what had happened last time. I wasn't supposed to cross our unspoken line.

"Come. I'm sure everyone is anxious to meet the great Lady Ray's son," Yomi said and stood up. Yomi passed Asher back to me, and I cradled him close to my chest. Yomi reached down and let Asher grab his finger, and we walked through the hallways and down the stairs together. The little celebration was being held in the ballroom on the first floor, but it didn't take us long to reach it.

The room was silent when we first walked in, but everyone soon erupted into loud cheers. All of this was for my little Asher, and Yomi and I quickly walked down the stairs to meet everyone. The females of the room reached us first, and I watched as they argued over who was gonna hold him first. Botan and Ayame were standing nose to nose, and even Lia and Faye were bickering (something they rarely did). The winner shocked me the most, and the other females backed away to give us some semblance of privacy.

"He's grown even stronger," Mukuro remarked. Asher looked at ease in the powerful demon's arms, and I have never seen Mukuro smile quite like that.

"Ina says that's natural. She says that it's still too early to be sure, but she's checked his energy and believes that neither my Mazuko nor human blood will affect him. She's not so sure about my other forms though. I'll probably wind up visiting the Krone," I said and wiggled my fingers at Asher. He blinked lazily at them and turned back to Mukuro.

"That old witch is still alive?"

"Of course. She's gonna live until the end of time." My eyes rolled as I spoke, but it was probably true. Seriously, how old is the woman now? If she ain't dead yet, she's never going to die.

"Hiei, come see Lady Ray's son…and the possible heir of Gandara," Mukuro said and looked over her shoulder. My spine stiffened at the sound of his name, and I don't know if I was able to calm the look in my eyes before Mukuro turned around. She didn't say anything, so I guess I must look okay.

"Heir of Gandara?" Hiei stepped around Mukuro and looked over at Asher. Hiei's eyes narrowed on the small ring on his little finger, and those dark red eyes flashed over to me. Was he remembering our last conversation? Like I was?

"Yes, it was Yomi's gift to Asher. Of course, Shura and any other children that Yomi has will come first, but it was a nice gesture," I said with a smile. I meant it too. Asher would be the very last in line, but I knew that Yomi had done it because he loved Asher. I didn't doubt that he loved the baby, because I knew that he loved me. Oh, all of this bonding business is so tricky.

"Hiei! So, you got to see the little guy, huh? Come 'ere, little fella, and say hello to Uncle Yusuke!" Asher squealed as Yusuke lifted him over his head, and I had to resist the urge to hit Yusuke.

"Perhaps you should be a little more gentle, Yusuke," Kurama said and easily took Asher. Asher blinked up at the newcomer and grabbed a handful of Kurama's hair.

"Yeah, about that…he seems to really like hair. Kinda reminds me of you, Yusuke," I said.

"Me?" Yusuke asked and jabbed his thumb in his chest. Kurama and Hiei were both staring at him now, and Mukuro had moved to stand beside me.

"Yes, you. I kept you a lot as a baby, and you always played with my hair as you fell asleep. This little guy does the same thing," I said and ran a finger down Asher's cheek.

"Hey, Auntie Ray?"

"Yeah, Yusuke?"

"When Asher grows up, don't tell his friends that. It's kinda embarrassing." Yusuke's cheeks were a light pink, and I turned away from Kurama to poke the end of Yusuke's nose.

"Then I guess I shouldn't tell them about the time I chased a naked Yusuke through the park?" Kurama let out a loud laugh, and I heard Mukuro laughing quietly behind him. Even Hiei had to turn away.

"That's it! Me and you! Right now!" Yusuke yelled and grabbed my wrist. I was laughing too hard to reply, but my body didn't move as Yusuke tried to pull me forward. I looked over my shoulder at the second hand locked on my other wrist and smiled.

"Hello, Yomi. Enjoying the party?" I asked and moved from Yusuke's grasp. I heard a loud crash behind me, and I just ignored Yusuke's angry ramblings.

"I am. Are you?"

"Of course I am, and Asher seems to really love his Uncle Kurama," I said with a wide smile. Asher had both hands buried in Kurama's hair, and the red strands were completely woven around his fingers. It took five minutes to unweave Kurama's hair, and Asher was passed around some more after that. Chu, Rinku, Jin, Touya, Lia, Faye, Botan, Koenma, Yusuke again, Enki and Koku, Frenchy, Ayame, Kagemusha for a moment, Vash, Mukuro and Kurama…

At the end of the night, Asher was finally back in my arms and sleeping soundly. Surprisingly, Kagemusha had been the one to feed him his bottle earlier. I had heard the females, minus Mukuro, sighing at the sight. Kagemusha had seemed too absorbed to notice, and Asher had a field day with Kagemusha's long hair. I felt a shoulder bump against my knee, and I smiled down at Tiger.

"Hey, there you are. Where have you been hiding at? I think you're the only one who hasn't held him today," I said and smiled at my oldest companion. I may have made a lot of friends along the way, but Tiger was the first.

"I have already held him more than anyone else, except for you. I thought it was only fair to give everyone else a turn." Tiger turned his yellow eyes to me, and I used my free hand to play with his hair. I was currently sitting on the stairs leading back up to the second floor, and Tiger was sitting one step down.

"Sergeant?" My eyes lazily blinked back open (when had they closed?), and I saw Mukuro standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, my lady?" Tiger asked. Mukuro blinked and smiled; I guess she's still getting used to the "my lady" thing. I don't blame her, it still bugs me from time to time. Then again, I've never been a lord…

"How fare the troops?"

"They are well. Do you wish for a sparring match?" Tiger's tail twitched against my leg, and I knew that he had been restless lately. It had a been a very calm and boring two weeks. The army was recovering (we had, unfortunately, had a few casualties and several wounded), and I saw no need to train the men after a battle like the one we'd had. They deserved the rest, until the next fight.

"I do. Would you be willing?" Mukuro asked. I nodded my head at her words, and Tiger's tail twitched again.

"For you? Always, my lady," Tiger said and stood up. I stretched out one of my tails to push against his back, and Tiger took the message and hurried towards Mukuro. They disappeared within moments, and I let my eyes close again. I felt hands curve against my neck as a pair of legs cradled my ribs, and I leaned back into the comforting scent.

"You look tired," Yomi whispered. I could still hear people conversing below, and it was nice to be surrounded by all of my loved ones. Well, a few were missing…It'd be nice of Kai was here, and Kuwabara, and Shizuru! I miss Keiko too. And Nicholas and Andie. Oh well. I'm sure I'll see them all again someday.

"I am tired, and so is the little guy." I felt Yomi's arms wrap around my middle, and his forearms rested just under Asher's bottom. Huh, now he's holding both of us up.

"Let's get you to bed, hmm?" Yomi pulled me up, and I opened my eyes as I stood up. Burning red eyes, only a few shades darker than Asher's, met mine. Hiei was mad, very mad…but I don't get why! If he hates me so much, then why does he get pissed off every time I'm with Yomi? Did he think I was lying the last time we spoke? Well, yelled…Oh, I can still remember exactly what I'd said before telling him to leave me alone… _"But I will never love anyone else as much as I love you!"_ I meant it, every last word. So, until he realizes that, I'm going to take all the comfort I can get.

"You're thinking too much again, Ray." I shook my head and looked around, and I was surprised to see that we were already on the staircase leading to the third floor. Yomi was holding onto my arm, and I felt a little guilty. I should stop spacing out so much.

"Sorry, Yomi. I guess I'm a little out of it, huh? Whoa, hey, big guy, are you okay?" I could see the muscles in Yomi's jaw grinding, and I could see his green energy flaring around his body. Well, on the other side of his body. His energy wasn't touching me or Asher.

"He's a fool, and I hate him for hurting you." Yomi's voice was soft and full of power, and the deep rumbling of it gave me chills.

"Yeah, but I'm a tough old girl. It's gonna take more than him to bring me down, right?" I asked and looked up at him. Yomi relaxed, slightly, and forced himself to smile over at me. I knew he was still angry, but there was nothing that I could do. We were in my room before long, and I let Yomi strip and lay down first. I gently laid a still sleeping Asher beside Yomi, and it took me only a minute to change into some pajamas.

I crawled into bed on the other side of Asher, and we laid in silence for a little while. Asher's fingers grabbed some of Yomi's hair before yanking on mine, and we both smiled at the strength in his grip. He was so young, but he was strong and healthy. It was peaceful, to just lay with Asher and Yomi. There was still that never-ending pain in my soul, but I could deal with it for now.

"Goodnight, Raygan," Yomi whispered. I leaned over to give him a quick kiss, and I swooped down to kiss the top of Asher's head as well. My legs tangled with Yomi's as I curled my body around Asher's, and I fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**May 01, 1992**

"You look at peace, my lady," Tiger said. I turned around to see him leaning against the doorway, and I loved the smile on his face. My Ti…he should always smile like that.

"I am at peace. How could I not be?" Life, at the moment, was perfect. So very perfect.

"I am happy for you, my lady. I truly am. I have never seen you so calm, or so happy." Tiger's arms wrapped around me, and I placed my hands on his forearms. My tails moved to wrap around his body, and his tail was soon entwined with mine.

"I was like this when Yusuke was born. I knew he was perfect the moment he was in my arms, and I hated passing him over to the nurses. There's something about the innocence of a child…I don't know, Ti. I just love the little guy," I said and smiled again. We were standing in the doorway to Asher's room, which was right next to mine, and just watching.

We had celebrated Asher's very first birthday just yesterday. A year…I'd had my son for an entire year. Oh, what a wonderful year it has been! We even celebrated Halloween and Christmas, which Enki and most of the other demons loved. The rogues had laid low ever since the battle at the wolf territories, and we hadn't had too many problems. It had been a mostly peaceful year, and I was grateful for the peace.

At Asher's birthday party yesterday, I appointed a bodyguard for my young son. I knew that peace wouldn't last forever and that I would be required to leave and fight, so I wanted someone who could watch after him at all times. Rinku didn't believe me when I asked him to be my son's guardian, and he was taking his new position very seriously. Since he was to be with Asher at all times, unless I was present, someone had been moved to his place. I had watched the soldiers under Chu's and Rinku's command, and I had decided on the next lieutenant fairly. Lia was now a lieutenant, and she had chosen a new colonel to take her place.

Everyone else is still here as well. Touya and Jin watch after the elementals, when Jin's not having some kind of war with Vash. Chu is definitely still around and has now successfully harassed every maid in the palace. My two sergeants are still here, even though they both have been restless. Enki and Koku still fight and argue at the break of dawn every day. Ayame and Souketsu are still in their honeymoon stage (well, most of the time). Faye and Lia are inseparable, and Botan still likes to drink and blushes nonstop. Yomi and Yusuke visit as often as they can, and I talk to Kurama at least three times a week.

Yes, it has been a wonderful year. I've learned a lot of new things, mostly about my son. He is one hundred percent wolf demon. Neither my Mazuko nor human blood mixed with his, as the Krone pointed out with a smile. Yeah, I caved in after six months and went to see the old witch. She had been delighted to see the next generation of Raizen's family, and she was the one who discovered Asher's talent. He is a little bit of an Earth elemental, a plant manipulator like his Uncle Kurama.

The Krone has assured me that he will grow to be very strong, and she said that he has an unusually high intelligence. Even at six months, he could follow a conversation and seem to understand what was going on. He didn't talk very much, not even now, but I know he isn't stupid. No, he'll talk when he gets good and ready.

"My lady?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you hear what I said?" I looked away from Asher's room, where Rinku was helping him build a tower with some blocks.

"I'm sorry, Ti. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine. Enki asked me to take some documents to Lady Mukuro, the ones concerning the demons wanting to cross-over."

"Ah, so I'm not the only one who's noticed how restless you are. Hmm, I wonder how Kagemusha passes the time?" The two sergeants were different but still very alike.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Tiger said with a teasing smile.

"I've been sparring with anyone who is able and playing errand-boy to Raizen's Krone." Kagemusha's smoky drawl reached my ears, and Tiger's arms tightened as I shivered. I really liked Kagemusha, but I'll never get used to the way he randomly pops up or his sinister-sounding voice.

"You've been running errands for the Krone?" I asked.

"Yes, and Enki is impatient for another errand to be ran," Kagemusha said. I felt Tiger sigh, and I stepped away from him.

"Go. Have fun. Tell Mukuro I said hey and that I want a rematch," I said and poked Tiger's chest.

"I will, my lady. I'll return soon," Tiger said with a small bow of his head.

"Take your time. I'm sure Mukuro gets lonely in that big ol' palace, especially since all of her men are constantly watching the border," I said. Tiger smiled a little before walking away, and Kagemusha gave me a fanged smile as well.

"Goodbye, my general."

"Yeah, see ya, shadow man." The pair of them were gone a moment later, and I walked further into Asher's room.

"Hey, Auntie Ray!" Rinku yelled. Asher smiled up at me, and I settled onto the couch.

"Hey, you two. How's everything going?" I asked. Rinku rattled off about what they had been doing, and Asher just sat on the floor and started building some more.

"So, Auntie Ray, since you're here, is it okay if I go check on Chu?" I blinked a little and smiled down at Rinku.

"I think that's a great idea. I'm sure the big lug is gonna miss you, so you better go annoy him while you can," I said with a small wink. Rinku was still laughing as he walked out the door, and I watched as Asher continued to play on the ground.

Asher was a good baby, which was where he differed from Yusuke. If Yusuke was feeling uncomfortable or neglected, he had no problem letting me know. Asher, on the other hand, was a very quiet and easy to please baby. He didn't cry a lot, which was a blessing. He loved attention and never shied away from anyone, but he seemed to like being alone sometimes too. Asher's head turned, and I thought he was looking at me. His bright red eyes were staring over my head though, and I glanced back to see Yomi. Ah yes, now that I was looking for it, I could smell spring.

"You concealed your energy?" I asked. Yomi smiled as he walked into the room, and Asher's eyes followed his every step.

"I wanted to see how long it would take you to realize I was here, but your son is very observant." I could hear the pride in Yomi's voice, which always made my heart feel a little lighter. Yomi settled onto the couch next to me, and I leaned into his side.

"He is, isn't he? I wonder who he gets it from?"

"Not from his mother apparently." Asher used a nearby table to pull himself up, and I watched as he waddled over to us on surprisingly steady legs. He had been walking for a little while now, but I was always afraid that he was going to fall and hurt himself. He seemed confident though and walked with a smile. He was only a year old, but he already had all of his teeth. I thought he had started teething too early, but Ayame assured me that it was normal for wolf demon babies. His little canines were so cute too.

"Papa!" My entire body froze at the loud yell, and I felt Yomi tense as well. Asher wrapped his arms around one of Yomi's legs and nuzzled his face against the soft fabric.

"Yomi, I—"

"It's okay, Ray." Yomi placed one hand on Asher's head, right between his still floppy ears, and Asher grinned up at him. His arms reached towards Yomi, and his little hands opened and closed.

"Papa!" Asher yelled again. Yomi picked Asher up and placed him in his lap, but Asher stayed standing up. He rested his hands on Yomi's face and just kept smiling. Yomi was smiling, even though one of Asher's hands was moving to pull on one of his horns.

"Yes, little one, I'll be your papa. If it's okay with Mama." They both turned to look at me, and I was still shocked at the amount of intelligence in my very young son's eyes.

"I dunno…what would Shura think about having a little brother?" I asked. Yomi kept Shura busy, so he was currently helping out with the border patrol with the rest of Mukuro's soldiers. I hadn't seen him since the Tourney, but Yomi always gives me updates.

"He keeps asking me to have another one, and he wants to come visit you and Asher. I told him I would think about it," Yomi said.

"I'd love to see your son again, especially if my son is going to be his brother," I said with a wide smile. Yomi's smile mirrored my own, and Asher let out a small laugh.

"Mama!" Asher was leaning towards me, so I scooted over and gave him a loud smacking kiss. Asher giggled and then went back to pulling on Yomi's horn.

"Are you sure that you're okay with this, Yomi?"

"Yes, I'm sure. A boy needs a father, and I don't mind being his as long as you don't."

"Of course I don't mind, Yomi. Besides, I already know that you're a wonderful father," I said and cuddled into his side again. Yomi wrapped one arm around my shoulders, and I watched as his other hand helped keep Asher standing up.

Ah, there was that old ache. I hadn't felt that quite in a while, not that I'm complaining. My soulmate's absence was a constant pain, but it was dulled most of the time and I've pretty much gotten used to it. Sometimes though, when I least expect it, the pain will flare up again. He's been very irritable lately and getting into a lot of fights (I wonder, can he feel my emotions like I feel his? Kagemusha says he can't…). His maturity is probably less than five years off, it's hard to really tell, and I think that's why he's in such a bad mood. I've heard it can be really bad for elementals…

"Raygan?"

"Yes, Yomi?"

"Are you alright?" I looked over to see Asher laying against Yomi's chest with his eyes closed, and I felt Yomi's hand gently massaging the back of my neck. It just wasn't fair…I could be happy with Yomi, I could! But I loved Hiei, and I _needed_ him. Oh, I hated having such a weakness. Was this how Raizen felt as he slowly died for the human woman who had captured his heart?

"I'm more than alright. I've got the most handsomest lord in all of the worlds at my side, and the cutest little baby ever is cuddled up to him. So, I am just fine," I said and beamed up at him. Yomi smiled back and pulled me closer to him, and I closed my eyes as I breathed in his familiar scent. The worst part about all of this? Yomi and I both knew that I was lying.

* * *

**Original Ending Note: **So, did ya like it? This chapter just makes me love Yomi more and more, and I like making Hiei the bad guy for some reason. Well, I would love to know everyone's thoughts and opinions on this chapter, because it's pretty important.

As for the next chapter, it's a little shorter but the entire chapter is in Yusuke's POV! Yep, the whole thing! So, you might wanna stick around for that. Until next time, goodbye!

PS: The _HandBook_ has been updated!


	42. Homecomings and Families: Part II

**Word Count:** 2500

* * *

**Chapter 42: Homecomings and Families (Part 2)**

**Yusuke**

"Hey, old goat! Leaving so soon?" Yomi stopped walking and cracked a smile, the kind of smile that always made my spine tingle. To sound so polite, he had a really strong punch.

"Some of us actually run our kingdoms, Yusuke." Ah, low blow. But, hey, it was kinda true. I leave all of the managing things to Hokushin. If I tried to run things, the whole kingdom would probably collapse.

"Yeah, whatever. Where's Auntie Ray at? Come on, goat, I know you know where she's at," I said and grinned at the older demon. Yeah, those two kinda creep me out with how close they are, but Kurama said that they've known each other for over two hundred years and they've always been really close.

"Ray and Asher are on Ray's balcony. If you hurry, there might be some breakfast left for you," Yomi said and started to walk away.

"Thanks for leaving me some!" I yelled and started up the stairs. Asher's birthday party was two days ago, and everyone just stayed at Enki's for the night. Hell, even Koenma and Botan had crashed here for the night. I was surprised that Yomi was leaving so early though. He usually hung around for a while.

"Oh, good morning, Yusuke," Kurama said with a bright smile. His bag was thrown over his shoulder, and I still don't know how he can look this cheerful this early.

"Hey, K'rama. Headed to Gandara or home?" I asked.

"I was going to Gandara, but Yomi said that he has everything taken care of for the moment. So, I am returning home. I told Ray to tell you goodbye for me. I didn't think you'd be up."

"Huh? Yeah, I didn't sleep too good last night. I was gonna spar with Tiger, but he's still at Mukuro's. Why d'ya think her and Hiei didn't show for the kid's party?"

"I'm sure that they're both very busy. Mukuro sent a gift though." There was that bright smile again, but something was up.

"You're hiding something from me, Kurama, and one day I'll find out what," I said and pointed a finger at him. Kurama just smiled and brushed past me.

"You're just being paranoid, Yusuke. I'll see you when I come back." He was gone a second later, so I just shrugged and opened the door to Auntie Ray's room. The door opened up to a sitting room, and the double doors leading to the balcony were on the other side. So I quickly walked through the living room and stopped at the open doors.

Auntie Ray's long white hair was put up into a ponytail, but the hair still brushed the tails swinging behind the chair she was in. She was wearing a pair of shorts and an actual tee shirt, but the sleeves were ripped off. I could hear Asher, and I could see that he was sitting in her lap from where I was standing. I couldn't see her face, but I could hear her.

"That man is a spider demon. See all of his legs? That means he can do a lot of things at once, like hold eight watering cans! And that lady, the one standing next to him, is his wife. She's a lizard demon, so she looks very different from her husband. She's also half-human, that's why she doesn't have a tail. But even though they look different, they still love one another very much. Do you know why?" Asher's chin length white hair moved around him as he shook his head, and I wondered if he even understood what Auntie Ray was saying.

"_Do you know why?"_ Huh, had I heard Auntie Ray say that before? I'm sure that I have…But about what?

"Because it doesn't matter about what a person looks like on the outside, or what they are. It's the inside that counts. It's what's right here," Auntie Ray said and tapped Asher's chest. Dammit! What am I forgetting? I've heard this before…

"_Auntie Ray?" _

"_Yes, Yusuke?"_

"_Why is that man walking like that?" A single hazel eye followed a four-year-old's pudgy finger, and I was scooped into Auntie Ray's lap a second later. I would have fought to get down, but that girl wasn't at the park today. _

"_Do you see his leg, Yusuke? He lost it, so now he has another leg to help him walk. Do you see that lady over there? The one selling donuts? She can't hear…Nope, nothing at all. And that little boy? The one you were playing with earlier? He won't grow up like you will. He'll be like a little boy forever." I could see the little boy's, my, forehead crinkle as he looked around at the people his auntie had talked about._

"_Why are they happy?" I couldn't understand it back then. The guy with the missing leg had been laughing, the donut lady was always smiling, and the kid from the playground had seemed normal. _

"_Because they're still completely normal, and they're just happy. Do you know why?" The boy looked up at his auntie and shook his head. A very small dimple appeared in her cheek as she smiled, and the one hazel eye that he could see was lit up. She placed her mostly covered hand over his chest, where his heart was. _

"_The outside doesn't matter, Yusuke. It's what's on the inside that counts. What's right here is what's important," she said and moved her fingers to the beat of his heart. What had I said then? _

"_What if my heart doesn't beat?" Auntie Ray's eyes clouded over, and the boy didn't know why. She was the one who had let him watch the zombie movie…but I knew why now. She was thinking about demons, whose hearts didn't beat. Well, not in the normal way. _

"_Oh, my little Yusuke. You've got a comeback for everything, don't you?" The little boy didn't like the way she was smiling. It wasn't her normal smile. _

"_But what if it doesn't?"_

"_It doesn't matter if your heart doesn't beat. Sometimes you have to go even deeper than that. If your heart stops beating, you'll still be my little Yusuke. It doesn't matter if your body changes. You're still gonna be you. Make sense?"_

"_Yeah."_

At the time, it didn't make any sense. I was only four, so I only understood half of what she was saying most of the time. Auntie Ray always talked to me like I was an adult though, so I liked to pretend I was one and knew what was going on. It kinda made sense now. Kinda? Yeah, it definitely made sense. This was what I had been trying to figure out since I got here…

Raizen couldn't help me, because he didn't understand. Yeah, okay, so he might have loved a human once upon a time. But he had never lived with humans, _been_ a human. Auntie Ray…she was human once, and she knew what it was like. So, I guess I'm not too surprised that she's the one who just helped me, even if she doesn't know it.

I _missed_ the Human World. I _missed_ waking up to my hung-over mother yelling at me, I _missed_ having Genkai telling me how much of a dimwit I was, I _missed _having Keiko nag me about going to school, and I even _missed_ Kuwabara's ugly mug. I _missed_ having only one sun during the day and one moon at night, I _missed_ seeing the blue sky, I _missed_ the horrible smell of car exhaust, and I _missed_ being treated like a nobody. I couldn't return until I knew who I was though. What if I messed up and hurt one of my friends? What if I accidentally hurt Keiko?

But now, I knew that I wouldn't. Okay, so I was a demon now. I was stronger than everyone else in the Human World, but that didn't matter. A lot of idiots called me "lord" and my heart didn't exactly beat anymore (well, it did every once in a while). I was still Yusuke Urameshi though. I was still a punk with a loud mouth, and that was never gonna change. Because it didn't matter if my body changed, I was still gonna be me. Why did it take me so long to figure that out?

"Yusuke, are you okay?" I blinked and focused, and I saw Auntie Ray's worried face. Asher was looking at me too, and those bright red eyes of his looked a little too smart.

"I need to go home." Auntie Ray smiled, and I could see both of the dimples in her cheeks. She knew that I didn't mean Tourin, didn't she? Yeah, of course she did.

"It's about time. Tell everyone I said hey, and that I love them, and that I miss them. Okay?" She moved Asher to her hip as she walked towards me, and I nodded my head.

"I will, but I won't stay gone forever. I'll be back." I was still the leader of Tourin, and I owed it to the old man to keep the place in the family.

"I know you'll be back but don't rush. You've been here for two years, so you need to go home and relax. We'll still be here when you get back. Won't we?" Auntie Ray looked down at Asher, who grinned over at me.

"Yu-Yu!" Yeah, the kid didn't say my name. Just Yu-Yu.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss you too, little guy. Take care of Auntie Ray, okay?" Asher nodded his head and buried his face in Auntie Ray's neck.

"C'mere, my little Yusuke," she said and wrapped her free arm around me. I was actually bigger than her now, but I knew it didn't matter. She told me once that I'd always be her little Yusuke, and that was okay with me. As long as she doesn't say it in front of the guys. I'm never gonna live the down the "naked Yusuke" thing.

"I love you, Auntie Ray." It wasn't something I said often, but I did love her. Auntie mine…

"I love you too, Yusuke. Take care of yourself, okay?" she said and pushed my hair back. I grinned and tugged a little on her hair.

"Like anyone can hurt me?" She just rolled her eyes and slapped my hand away.

"Goodbye, Yusuke. Don't be a complete stranger," she said as she stepped back.

"Bye, Auntie Ray. Bye, Asher," I said and shook his little fist, which was wrapped around one of my fingers. Auntie Ray's diamond white eyes were sparkling, and I turned away. I needed to get back to Tourin. I had to let Hokushin know that I was leaving and say goodbye to the old man. Then I was going home…

* * *

"Would you quit staring at me?" I didn't yell as loud as I wanted to, but I think I got the point across.

"Sorry, man. It still doesn't seem…real." Kuwabara started poking me in the shoulder, so I shoved him off the steps and laughed as he squawked. We had a quick fight, and we were back on the steps a few minutes later.

Damn, it had been a weird day. I picked the perfect time to come back. Everyone had been at the beach on Genkai's property, so I got to see everyone in one day. Botan, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Kurama, and…Keiko. I know that I'm an ass, but I didn't know I'd hurt Keiko that much. We're together now though, and that's all that matters. Well, they're all asleep in the temple now. Only me and Kuwabara are still awake.

"So, what was it like?"

"What was what like?" Me and Kuwabara were back on the steps and looking out over Genkai's property.

"The Demon World, the Tourney, Auntie Ray, your ancestor…everything." Kuwabara was still looking straight-ahead, but I could see him glance at me from the corner of his eye.

"I thought you said Kurama told you everything?" Even Kurama said that he'd told everyone everything. About me, the Tourney, and the truth about Auntie Ray.

"He did, but it's not the same. I want to know what it was like for _you_," Kuwabara said and finally turned to look at me. Huh, it was the first time he'd looked me in the eye all day. I huffed and leaned back. I leaned my elbows on the step behind me and threw my head back.

"The sky is different."

"Huh?"

"The sky. It's different."

"Different how?" Kuwabara was still looking straight at me, and it made me feel weird. What's with all the staring anyway? I grabbed the back of his shirt to pull him back, and he settled in the same position as me.

"At night, the sky is dark purple. There's two moons. The first one is really white and kinda sparkly, almost like a diamond. The second is really pale blue, almost see-through. During the day, the sky is red. The suns look like ours, but they rise at different times. The first one is like ours but kinda bigger, and the second one rises at lunchtime. The second one is small though…"

Kuwabara listened to everything I said and asked a lot of questions. I thought that I would get mad when people asked me questions, but I didn't. I felt a little better as I talked. Like I was getting everything off of my chest. I talked about _everything_. Raizen, Auntie Ray, Hiei, Mukuro, Yomi, Enki…the Tourney, Hokushin, the new rules. Me and Kuwabara laughed and got serious at some parts, and it was kinda like I never left.

"Hey, Urameshi?" We were inside the temple now, and the quiet was a little weird. When was the last time I was in a quiet house? Raizen's palace was never quiet. There was always some demon running around, yelling about something. And Cook was always waking me up. Enki's place was never quiet either; there was way too many people in that place.

"Yeah?" My face smashed against something, and my arms flailed as I was pulled forward. I wanted to start swinging and yelling, but something told me to stay still. Whoa…Kuwabara was…hugging me? Weird…His arms were locked around my neck, so I slowly moved my arms around his middle. This is so weird and awkward, but it's not too bad. I guess Kuwabara is my best friend.

"Don't leave like that again, okay, Urameshi? Or at least write or something," Kuwabara mumbled.

"Yeah, okay, but no promises." I heard Kuwabara laughing as he pushed me away, and I said goodnight by punching him in the arm.

I fell onto the mat with a sigh and laced my hands behind my head. It felt good to be back in the Human World with everyone. I could definitely get used to this again, and I can't wait to tell Keiko everything…Yeah, everything's finally going right.

* * *

**Original Ending Note: **It is shorter than my usual chapters, but it's the first time I've written so much in someone else's POV. I know Yusuke is probably OOC, but I honestly couldn't help it. I think he seemed like himself though, so I'm pretty proud of myself.

Anywho, the next chapter is going to be in several different POVs (six or seven, I think). I think everyone will like it, and I'd love to know everyone's thoughts on this chapter. Until next time, goodbye!


	43. Snapshots Of Life

**Word Count:** 2630

* * *

**Chapter 43: Snapshots Of Life**

**Ayame**

"Frenchy!" A blonde head peered around the corner, and I narrowed my eyes on my so-called mate. His hand moved to the back of his neck as he smiled, and I could see a light sweat covering his body.

"Ayame! You're home…early…"

"And just when were you going to tell me about this?" My eyes landed on the pile of clothes thrown around the room and all of the other thrown about objects.

"Well, ya see…"

"Start talking, or I'm gonna tell Auntie Ray!"

"I couldn't find my shuriken, and I thought I left it in the closet! But it wasn't in the closet so I looked in the dressers, under the bed, the bathroom. Then I remembered that I had it in the kitchen, but I still couldn't find it, and I didn't think you were gonna be back so soon so I could put the house back together and I'm really sorry and I'll start cleaning—"

"You mean this shuriken?" Souketsu stopped his insane rambling, and his dark eyes widened as he looked at me. I waved the giant throwing star in my hand and smiled.

"But—When did you—How did you—Huh?"

"I took it this morning so I could finally stick Trim in the ass. It worked, by the way." Souketsu's nose wrinkled at that, and he stepped farther in the room.

"You stuck my favorite shuriken in a jackal's ass?"

"Think of it as payback," I said and tossed said-star on the clothes-covered bed. Souketsu was smiling as he continued to walk towards me, and I felt a familiar tingle spread throughout my body. Closely followed by a very pleasant burn.

"Payback? I'll show you payback! Hold still, mon amour! Don't run!" I squealed as I tried to get away, but Souketsu's arms locked around my waist as he tackled me onto the floor. Yeah, just another day…

* * *

**Mukuro**

"How were the humans today?" Dark red eyes glared over at me, but he should know better by now. Glaring only makes me laugh.

"Annoying, loud, and smelly. You could always come assist."

"Now, Hiei, you know that I have to stay at the palace in case of emergencies." Emergencies, what a laugh. Everything was so peaceful right now that I was starting to get restless. Enki preferred for the rulers to stay in one place however, just in case.

"Hn." He settled into one of the nearby windows and just stared outside. The border was a good distance away, but Hiei preferred returning to the palace instead of bunking with the other demons that helped with the border patrol.

"We got an invitation to Asher's birthday party." It was hard to believe that the son of the Lady Wolf and possible heir to Gandara was already turning two.

"I'm busy," was the only reply I got. I felt my lips curl into a smile as I leaned back against my pillows.

"I haven't said what day it was for."

"It's in three days. I'm busy."

"You remembered Asher's birthday? Hmpf, and I thought you couldn't remember your own birthday…"

"I said I'm busy. Do whatever you want." He disappeared out of the open window, but I knew that he was still in the palace. His room was on the floor under mine, so it wasn't hard to go from one window to the next.

"You're hiding something, Hiei, but I'll let you keep your secrets. For now." I knew it involved Ray. I was neither blind nor stupid, but I was content to wait and see what happened.

* * *

**Kuwabara**

"Congratulations!"

"Yukina!" The ice maiden's feet popped off the ground, and her laughter was loud in my ear. I had imagined this, once, a long time ago. It was usually followed by a loud declaration of love, but that was over now. Yeah, I still fall over my feet for her, but that's because I like making her laugh. Yukina's one of my closest friends, even though it still kinda hurts to know that we can never be anything more. But whatever.

"I'm very happy for you, Kazuma," Yukina said with a sweet smile as I placed her back on the ground. An arm locked around my neck and pulled me down.

"Yeah, we're all real proud," Shizuru drawled out.

"Took ya long enough."

"_Urameshi…_"

"Be quiet, Yusuke, at least he finished."

"Who needs school when they have a whole kingdom?" There was a dark flash in Keiko's eyes, and Yusuke rubbed the back of his neck before stepping forward. Man, those two are always arguing!

"Congrats, Kuwabara." Urameshi and I did the usual man-hug thing, and Keiko was smiling when Yusuke stepped back to her side.

"Come on, Kuwabara. We've got a whole party set up at Genkai's. Everyone who couldn't make it to the graduation will be there," Keiko said with a wide smile.

"Yes, you must come, Kazuma! And you too, Shizuru," Yukina said with another smile.

"Why not? Come on, baby bro. Let's go celebrate your graduation," Shizuru said and started dragging me towards the parking lot.

"So, what are you going to do now?" I looked down at Keiko and ran a hand through my hair. Huh, I'll need another haircut soon…

"I dunno. I'll just wait and see, I guess."

* * *

**Ray**

"I see that Uncle Kurama has let you get all dirty again," I said and tried to brush the dirt from Asher's white tee shirt. Kurama had been with us for a whole week, and he took an hour or more each day to help Asher with his plants. We're still not sure if he's going to have a favorite plant, like Kurama, but there's still plenty of time to figure it out. One second I was brushing dirt from Asher's shirt, and the next my arms were completely empty.

"I got him!"

"Vash, you idiot, give me my son!" I could hear Kurama laughing quietly, and I heard Asher squeal in delight as he was thrown into the air. Jin easily caught him, and Asher's laughing got louder as they went higher. I stopped next to Vash and made sure to knock him in the head hard enough to make him eat dirt. Yeah, he's gonna be brushing the sand out of his teeth for weeks.

"Jin! You bring my son back down here right now!"

"I can't be doin' tha', wolfie! The lil' pup has ne'er felt the wind, and it's abou' time he does!"

"He can feel the wind when he's a little older! Jin!"

"Is everything alright?" Faye asked. I looked over to see her with her foot on the back of Vash's head, which kept him from removing his face from the sandy ground.

"No! That idiot is dangling my two year old son who-knows-how-many-feet in the air!" Asher suddenly disappeared, and I felt fear choke me before a familiar laugh sounded beside me. Asher was pulling on long black hair, and the demon holding him gave me a fanged smile.

"Kagemusha, I could kiss you right now!" I yelled and smacked a kiss on his bicep. Asher pointed to his cheek, so I gave him a kiss too.

"Today's not the best day for flying. Maybe in a few years?" Kagemusha said and looked down at Asher. Yeah, Kagemusha loves kids. He said they were the only innocent beings left in this world, so they should be protected. To be so creepy and sinister, he really does have a sweet side.

Jin was floating in the air with his arms crossed (and I'm pretty sure he's pouting), Vash had flipped around and was laughing (because Jin was pouting…they're a weird duo), Faye was shaking her head, and Kurama was talking to Kagemusha and Asher. Yeah, it's been another weird day.

* * *

**Tiger**

"Tiiiiiger!" I smiled down at the two children attached to my legs and scratched behind their ears.

"Sergeant Tiger Moon, an honor as always." Hmm, so, is this how Lady Ray feels when I act so formal with her? It's no wonder that she's always asking me to drop the "formal crap."

"You need not bow to me, Lady Kildan," I said with a small smile.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, sergeant?" The mouse demon looked a little uncomfortable, but she always did.

"I am here to repair the roof."

"Trim started on it yesterday, but he was unable to finish. I speak the truth when I say that I am not asking you to do this, sergeant." Her silver hair fell around her face as she bowed her head, but I just shrugged it off.

"I will finish the roof and get started on your firewood."

"Firewood?"

"The elementals are going to start training again soon, and you will want the firewood."

"Can we help, Tiger?"

"Yeah, can we help?" I smiled down at the two young boys and looked over at their mother.

"Is that alright with you?" Her hand fluttered against her throat, but she still nodded her head. The two little demons cheered and ran for the back of the house, where Trim had probably left all of his supplies. That jackal will never learn… The quiet sound of a throat clearing stopped me before I could walk around the house, and I looked over at the elder mouse.

"I do not understand why you do this for us. What is your purpose?" Her back was ramrod straight and her eyes never strayed from mine, which was unlike the usually meek mouse.

"Bronson was a strong warrior and like a brother to us all. Helping his family is the least that I, or any of his other brothers and sisters, can do. If it would not offend, my lady," I said with a bowed head. She made a "hmpf"ing noise that made me miss Tourin, and I heard the door to the house close moments later.

Bronson was one of the few warriors that had been killed during the battle in the wolf territories. The other soldiers (including myself, Ray, and other high-ranking military officials) made sure to visit and help the families left behind as much as we could. We were more than an army, we were family. And family always looks after each other.

"Coming, Tiger?"

"Yes, I'm coming. Let's do an even better job than Trim and make him jealous, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

**Yusuke**

Damn, I never realized just how big this place was. Or how much it echoes. Ugh, that damn noise is starting to get on my nerves! Echoing is fine when you're in the middle of nowhere, not when you're in your own fucking kitchen! Great, now I'm talking _and_ cussing at myself. Can this day get any fu—freakin' worse?

The couch groaned as I fell onto it, and I didn't even have the energy to reach for the TV remote. I really missed TV when I was at Raizen's; Kurama says they're working on a way to get basic cable set up over there. Great, there I go again! I just need to shut up and quit thinking about stupid shit. Better yet, I just need to quit thinking. Huh, everyone keeps telling me that I need to think, but they're wrong! Thinking is what gets me into trouble most of the time. Notice I said most.

Ugh, my skin feels like it's crawling. So I'm not tired…I'm…restless? Yeah, something like that. I feel like shit, my stomach's in knots, my face is itchy (and no, we're not going into _why_), and I want to hit something so bad that my entire arm is shaking. I need to get out of here, but where can I go? I can't go back to Raizen's, I sure as hell can't talk to any of my friends, and I don't have anywhere else to go.

See? There I go, over-thinking shit again. Everyone thinks I'm just some kind of idiot, but I do know how to think. That's my fucking problem! Think, think, think! Well, what good does thinking do? It just gives me a headache and makes me want to hit something more. Maybe if _she_ hadn't thought so much…Dammit, now I'm thinking about _her_ and what _she_ said because _she_ was thinking too much…

"_I've been thinking and…I'm sorry, Yusuke, I can't do this. We're just too different."_

Didn't she get it? Didn't she know that I was still the same ol' Yusuke? I thought she'd understand the most, but I was wrong. Huh, not like it's the first time I've ever been wrong. Whatever. I need to stop thinking about this. I need to…fuck! I just need to do something! Anything! You know what, I'm done with this. I can't go back there, I can't stay here, so I'm just gonna _go_. Anything beats just sitting around here. Fuck it. I'm out.

* * *

**Koenma**

"It's almost time again, son."

"Hmm, time for what?" I asked without glancing at the giant screen where my father's face is. What? I do have a job.

"The Demon World Tournament. It's in less than a week." My father sounded a little disgruntled, but he has gotten much better about the whole demon thing.

"Yes, I know. We're almost done scanning the list of participants. I don't think we have anything to worry about," I stated and stamped another paper.

"Will you be attending again this year?"

"Yes, Botan and I already have our tickets."

"Your friends will be participating, won't they?"

"Yes, they will." The conversation was muted and calm, as if we were talking about the weather. I knew that my father disapproved of my demonic friends, and he knew that I no longer cared about his opinion. I liked the demons, and he accepted it because it wasn't an all-together bad thing to have demon allies.

"Well, give the new Demon King, or Queen, Spirit World's welcome and congratulations, as well as our support," Father said.

"I will, Father." The screen went blank a moment later, and I leaned back in my chair with a sigh. I was getting another headache, but that was to be expected. I've been swamped with work lately, and just where is that assistant of mine?

"Hello, Koenma!" Speak of the devil…Botan waltzed into the room with a giant smile, and she dropped both elbows onto my desk before leaning forward.

"And just where have you been?"

"At Enki's!" Ah, yes…it was Sunday, wasn't it?

"You left to party even while knowing that there was work to do?" I asked and glared up at her. Botan seemed to sober up as she shook her finger at me, and I had to fight to keep the smile from my face.

"Ray, and Lia, and Ayame all took special breaks just so we could all have lunch together! We've missed the last few lunches because of how hard they've been training." Botan's eyebrows pulled together as she tapped her bottom lip, and I knew that she was thinking hard. All of us had been. We were on edge because there was no guarantee for who the next ruler of Demon World would be.

"Faye isn't attending?" Usually all five females were together, but Botan hadn't mentioned the eagle demon.

"No, she says she would rather watch people get beaten to a bloody pulp than having to do it herself. I know! I'll invite her and Vash to sit with us in our royal seats!" Ah yes, they were a few royal boxes set aside for us and other nobles. All separate, of course.

"That would be a wonderful idea, but in the meantime…GET BACK TO WORK!" Botan just smiled and waltzed back out of the room with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Original Ending Note: **I'm sure there's a lot of confusing things in this chapter, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask! I, personally, loved writing this chapter. It got a little tricky sometimes and I might have made some people OOC, but I'm too happy with it to care. I hope everyone enjoyed though.


	44. The Second Tourney

**Edited Author's Note: **Before posting this chapter, I put up a very fun poll on my profile page. The question? _**Who should be the first person to hit Hiei?**_ As of this re-posting of all the chapters, the poll is still open. If you're reading this for the first time, it's probably still up if you want to go vote. I won't take it down until the chapter where the hitting occurs is written.

**Word Count:** 4210

* * *

**Chapter 44: The Second Tourney**

**March 01, 1994**

"Dammit, Mukuro! That was a low blow, and you know it!" I yelled. Sweet Enma, did that hurt! I gently rubbed my bruised sternum and glared at the laughing ruler.

"Come now, Lady Wolf…Surely one blow isn't enough to defeat you?"

"Of course it isn't! Let's see what else you can do, my lady," I said and widened my stance.

Ah, yes…the Demon World Tourney. Damn, the time really does fly by, doesn't it? Three long years had passed since the very first Tourney, and now we're all at it again. Well, I shouldn't say all. Yomi had decided not to fight this year, so he and Tiger were watching after Asher. Asher…he was going to be three next month.

Back on topic, the Demon World Tourney. All of my lieutenants and colonels had decided to enter, and Rinku was fighting again this year (which was why Yomi and Tiger were watching Asher). Faye and Vash had decided not to fight, and the two of them had been watching the fights from Koenma's own royal box the last time I glimpsed them. The Tourney was nearly over though. We were in the semi-finals, and I was fighting against Mukuro this time.

"I'm growing weary of this, Ray. What do you say? One last attack?" Mukuro asked. I listened to the sound of my own harsh breathing and shook my head to clear it. One last attack, eh? That would definitely be interesting. I looked up to lock my eye with hers, and I suddenly thought about Hiei. I tried not to think about him, but it happened anyway. He hadn't participated this year, and Mukuro said she didn't know where he was. Then again, I'm sure he was just happy to get away from border patrol. Hiei and humans…not a good combination.

"Power against power? Are you sure that you're up to that?" I asked and smiled. The last few fights had really drained me, but I still had enough left. I always did.

"With you? Always," she said and dropped into a fighting stance of her own. I felt her power swelling, growing. The sheer force of it was enough to make my skin prickle. Mukuro might not be the chaotic ruler she was, but her power hadn't dimmed at all.

"Alright. One last blast," I said. I felt my own energy rising, a little because of my own command but mostly because of the call of Mukuro's power. One last blast…

* * *

**Kurama**

"Uncle Rama!" My body swayed a little as my legs rocked, and I smiled down at the small boy.

"Hello, Asher." Bright red eyes blinked up at me, and two sets of fangs showed as Asher smiled. Yes, he had grown the second pair of fangs shortly after his second birthday. He was looking more like his mother every day.

"Kurama, come join us." I looked around the room and saw Yomi standing at the window, and there was someone at his side…

"Uncle Rama! Papa brought my brother!" Asher said excitedly. Oh no, have they given him sugar? They know not to give him sugar. It makes him entirely too hyper. Wait…brother? The person at Yomi's side turned around, and I almost didn't recognize him. It was the eyes that helped me remember; they were a dark pink. His black hair was cut short, but his bangs reached past his chin. His pink eyes had darkened over the past few years, and he still had a single horn in the middle of his forehead.

"Shura, it's nice to see you again." I hadn't seen him since the last tournament, and he seems to have grown quite a bit. He looked to be about eighteen or nineteen in human years, which was odd since he was only a few years old. Then again, Shura wasn't created in the normal way.

"Hello, Kurama," Shura said with a small bow of his head. Asher went straight to Shura and stretched his arms up. Without a moment's hesitation, Shura picked Asher up and balanced him on his hip.

"Can we go find Auntie Botan? I'm hungry," Asher said and poked his stomach.

"Father?"

"Yes, that would be alright. Do not let Asher out of your sight, understood?"

"Yes, Father. Ready to go find some food, kiddo?" Shura asked as he walked past me.

"Yeah!" Asher yelled. I heard the door close behind them, and I walked over to Yomi. He looked completely calm, but I knew him well enough to tell that he wasn't. He was tense, but not exactly worried.

"So, will Shura be around more often now?" I finally asked.

"Yes. Mukuro informed me that he was more than acceptable for the border control. A lot of her men respect him, and a few even fear him. It is time for him to come home now, and Ray has been bothering me to bring him for a visit."

"Asher seems to like him." The tenseness in Yomi's face faded as he smiled.

"Ray and I have told Asher about his big brother, but today is the first time he's ever met Shura."

"You don't have to worry so much, Yomi. Ray will be fine." I thought that talking would distract him, but I was wrong this time. His body was still mostly tense, and I knew that he was completely focused on whatever Koto was saying. There was only one fight now. Mukuro and Ray had each given one last surge of energy, and Ray had won. I'm starting to think that Mukuro challenges Ray just for the fun of it, not to actually win.

"_Can you believe it folks? I don't know about you, but I'm having déjà vu! It's Ray and Enki battling it out! Ooh, did ya see that? Ray just used a tree like a baseball bat! Enki is down! Will we have a queen? No…wait…Enki is back on his feet! Oh my…that was magnificent! Enki just swatted Ray as if she were a fly! That is one huge blood-filled crater! I loooove it!"_

"Yes, she will be fine. I'm not so sure about Ti though."

"I will be fine as long as she is fine," Tiger said from behind us.

"Ray will always be fine. I'm starting to believe that nothing can kill her," Mukuro said. I looked over my shoulder while noting Yomi's tenseness (just what exactly did he know?), and I blinked at what I saw. Mukuro should have been lying down somewhere, but her good arm was slung over Tiger's shoulder.

"Lady Mukuro, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Kurama. I just wanted to see who won before hibernating," Mukuro said as Tiger helped her to the window.

"Who do you think will win?" I asked as Mukuro accepted her own weight. Tiger took a step back but kept his eyes on her, just in case.

"Enki will win. He has fought against some strong demons, but none strong enough to really wound him."

"Whereas you really did a number on Lady Ray," Tiger said. That much was definitely true. I could see Ray on the giant screen, and I knew that the fight was almost over. Her face was strained and her limbs were quivering. The two finalists were facing each other and then there was a blur as they charged. A cloud of dust rose at the collision site, and I listened as Koto did her usual freak-out announcement.

"Enki has won," Yomi stated. The dust still hadn't cleared, but I wasn't very surprised that Yomi already knew the outcome. The dust was blown away to reveal a tired-looking Enki throwing a seemingly-unconscious Ray over his shoulder. I hated seeing Ray look so small. Yes, I knew just how powerful she was and so did everyone else. Sometimes, it was easy to forget just how fragile she was. Especially lately…

"Yomi? Kurama? Please attend to Lady Ray while I escort Lady Mukuro to a secure resting place," Tiger said. Mukuro was leaning against him again, and I could tell that she was trying to hold herself up.

"We will get her, Tiger, so don't worry." Tiger just nodded his head and helped Mukuro leave the room. Yomi and I were silent as we traveled throughout the arena, and most of the demons quickly got out of our way. We met Enki at the doorway of one of the hospital-like rooms, and Koku was already yelling at him.

"Yomi! Kurama! I noticed that neither of you participated this year," Enki said and smiled down at us.

"It seems as if a lot of people decided not to participate this year," I said.

"Yeah. You two, Mukuro's heir, Raizen's brat…I don't even know why we did this again," Koku said and took a long sip from the gourd attached to her wrist.

"Because those are the rules, darling. Now, come along. Yomi and Kurama probably want to check on Ray, and I'm going to pass out before the usual meeting and signing," Enki said and started stumbling down the hallway. Koku stumbled after him, and I followed Yomi into the room. Ray was laying on the plain white sheets, and her skin already looked flawless. Well, except for the usual pale blue scars.

"Yomi? Is that you?" Her voice was a little raw, and she kept her eyes closed. She must really be tired, but that can't be right. Ray is stronger than this…I know she is. I'm sure that I'm just being paranoid though. Ray has fought a lot today.

"Yes, it's me." Yomi's voice was a quiet rumbling in the mostly silent room, and I saw Ray's fingers shake as she reached for him. Ray had told me that she had learned more about the different kind of bonds, and I will never forget the look in her eyes when she explained her bond with Yomi. A soul bond…one that had to be denied because of her bond with Hiei.

Ray kept her eyes closed as she pulled on Yomi's hand, and Yomi walked closer to her. I could see the differing emotions as clear as day, mainly because I had known him for so long. Yomi had changed so much over the years, but I still knew him. The tense line of his jaw said he was worried, but the steadiness of the fingers combing through my cousin's hair said he was devoted.

"Where's Asher?" Her voice was still raw, strained.

"He's with Shura." Yomi's face smoothed as he smiled, and I saw Ray's body sag in relief.

"Good. He's been wanting to meet his brother, and…I don't him to see me like this. I don't want anyone to see me like this," she mumbled. See her like this? Plenty of demons had seen her after a battle, and there wasn't a scratch left on her. No injuries were visible, because she was still in her demon body. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped Yomi's arm, and she slowly pulled herself up. I thought she would open her eyes, but she didn't. Couldn't she feel me standing here?

"Shh, Ray, everything is going to be okay," Yomi whispered. Ray's face was buried in Yomi's neck, and I had never heard Yomi sound so gentle. What exactly did he mean? What was wrong?

"But it hurts so much, Yomi. Having Asher and you helps, but I get so…tired and restless. I don't know how long I can keep it up," she whispered. Her voice was still hoarse, but now it was thick. Her entire body was trembling slightly, and I suddenly realized that she was crying. In all of the years that I have known my cousin, I have never seen her cry.

"You're going to be fine, Ray. He is probably just upset about something and you can feel it, that is all. You are going to be okay. You just need some rest." Ray let Yomi lay her back, and I heard the tell-tale signs of a kiss against dampened skin. Ray nuzzled the spot under Yomi's jaw, and I heard her quiet whisper, _"Why couldn't it have been you?"_

Her breathing evened out moments later, and Yomi gently wiped the tears still lingering on her cheeks and lashes. He turned and walked past me, and I followed him outside into the hallway. He quietly closed the door behind us, and I leaned against the white wall. What had I just witnessed? How long had Ray been this way? Why doesn't Yomi look surprised? How often does this happen?

"The very first time she cried was the night of the celebration, right after the army's very first battle. I saw the marks he left on her hips as I bathed the blood from her body. As much as he may have wanted her, he denied her." The celebration…that had been nearly three years ago! As for the marks on her hips…Hiei must have cornered her after the battle. He had been in a bad mood throughout the whole party. Had he meant to question her, only for things to get turned around? I imagine that it must be hard for a demon to reject his soulmate.

"How often does this happen, Yomi?"

"Ray does not cry easily or often. She didn't cry a single tear for the whole first year that she had Asher. Lately, however, the strain has been getting to her. It's worse when she can feel him."

"And he can't feel anything from her?"

"Kagemusha says it isn't uncommon for him to feel nothing. He's very young, but he will feel something after his maturity. There's also the fact that he is rejecting the bond, unconsciously or not."

"There's nothing you can do to help her?"

"Nothing." Yomi's voice was quiet and sure, and I glanced at the door next to me. Ray was strong, that much had been proved several times over. How much of this could she take? How much of this could any demon take? Hmm, I might need to do a little research of my own.

"Yomi?"

"Yes, Kurama?" He turned his face towards me, and I felt the familiar weight of guilt settle over me.

"She really loves you, doesn't she?" Yomi's smile was completely genuine, but it didn't last very long. I think we both heard Ray's whispered words, as if she were repeating them for us, _"Why couldn't it have been you?" _

"She does, but sometimes love is not enough."

* * *

**Ray**

"I don't know if I want to puke or if I'm hungry," I mumbled and rubbed my aching stomach.

"We'll get you some soup after the meeting," Tiger said. One of his hands joined mine, and the feeling of two palms rubbing against my still rebellious stomach made me feel better. I'm so glad that I decided to sit in Tiger's lap instead of in my own chair.

"Where's Asher?" I had only been asleep for a day, a large improvement since the last tourney, but I was still worried about my son.

"He stayed with Shura and I last night, and he is with Shura now."

"Yomi! Where have you been hiding at?" Yomi bent down to kiss my cheek, and I quickly nuzzled under his chin.

"I have not been hiding anywhere; you have been sleeping," Yomi said as he sat down beside me.

"Yes, Ray, I never realized just how loudly you snore," Kurama stated as he took his place beside Yomi.

"I don't snore! Do I?" I turned to Tiger for confirmation, and my oldest friend shook his head. Ha! If Ti said I didn't snore, then I didn't snore!

"Oh, I didn't know that we'd be discussing Lady Ray's sleeping habits today," Mukuro said and flopped into a chair. You'd think the stoic ruler would sit down a little more regally, but she's a flopper.

"She tends to talk in her sleep as well," Yomi said with a smile.

"And she can never stay still," Kurama added.

"Can everybody shut up about my sleeping habits?"

"I always thought Lady Ray slept like an angel."

"Except for Hokushin. You can say whatever you like," I said and winked at him. Hokushin just smiled back and laced his fingers on top of the table.

"Ah! You're all here!" Enki yelled.

"We're missing two," Koku said with her usual smack. It's no wonder I can't defeat Enki; Koku is constantly kicking his ass and making him immune to all physical damage.

"Yes, where is Yusuke?" Koenma, who was behind the royal pair, asked.

"And Hiei?" Botan added.

"Hiei is taking a vacation. He's earned it after working on the border patrol for three straight years," Mukuro said.

"Yusuke is vacationing at the moment as well. Personal reasons." I turned to look at my red-haired cousin, and the look in his eyes said that we would talk later. Yusuke better be okay…

"Well, we can do this without them. It's the same thing as last time. No changes. Sound good?" We all yelled "yes!" to our King's pointless question and quickly signed the papers that Yuda brought in. The whole thing lasted for less than ten minutes, and I smiled at the departing royals.

"Yomi, can you go find our sons? I haven't seen Ash in forever, and I miss him. And I want to see Shura too, so you better make sure that he comes with you," I said and poked him in the chest.

"Stay here, I will return shortly." I watched Yomi walk from the room, and Mukuro was right behind him. I quickly stood up to look at Tiger, and I realized that us two and Kurama were the only ones left in the room.

"Ti, can you go badger Mukuro until she promises to come to the new King's celebration? She's missed the last few celebrations, so I want to make sure that she comes this time."

"I'd be happy to, my lady." Tiger ruffled my hair before disappearing, and I was still trying to tame the free locks as I turned to Kurama. He looked a little unsteady about something, and the look in those expressive dark green eyes worried me.

"Where's Yusuke? Is he okay? He hasn't visited since he went back to the Human World, and that was nearly a year ago! Did something happen?"

"Calm down, Ray. Yusuke is going to be fine," Kurama said from his chair. I quickly sat beside him and thought over his words. I wasn't the best strategist, like Kurama and Tiger, but I wasn't stupid either.

"Is going to be? So he's not now?"

"Ray, you're freaking out for nothing."

"Just tell me what you know." Kurama released a quiet sigh and laced his fingers over his stomach. His eyes stayed away from mine, but I kept my eyes locked on his form.

"None of us had heard from him for about a week, but there is nothing unusual about that. You know how Yusuke is. Kuwabara received a very brief letter from Yusuke about two weeks ago. All the letter said was that he was taking a break from everything, but he would send an occasional letter to let everyone know he was alright. Kuwabara immediately told me."

"But…I don't get it! Yusuke went back because he missed Kuwabara, and Genkai, and his mom…What about Keiko? Yusuke's been in love with that girl since he was five years old! I know Keiko wouldn't agree to just up and disappear. She's too grounded to do something insane like that." It was true. Honestly, what was Yusuke thinking? He hadn't been home long enough to get tired of everybody yet.

"Kuwabara and I talked to Keiko."

"Oh, good. Where's that idiot dragged them off to?" Kurama finally looked over at me, and I felt my breath leave my lungs in a single rush. Something was wrong…very wrong…

"Yusuke kept their relationship very private, but Kuwabara overheard them arguing."

"Arguing about what?" I was leaning forward in my seat now, desperate to know what had happened.

"Keiko does not like his demon heritage."

"Why would she have a problem with that? Keiko is very understanding, and she loves Yusuke."

"From what I understood, Keiko would not tolerate any talk about the Demon World. She did not want to know anything about what happened to Yusuke while he was here, and they argued every time he mentioned returning here. Keiko may have loved Yusuke, when he was nothing more than a human punk. She realized that she couldn't be with a demon and left him."

"Keiko left Yusuke?"

"Yes, approximately two weeks ago." Kurama jumped a little as I slammed my hands on the desk, and I could feel my legs shaking as I stood up.

"You've got to go find him! Yusuke loves that girl, and I'm sure he's driving himself insane right now! Someone has to save him!" I yelled. Kurama uncoiled from his seat, and my eyes widened as he stalked over to me.

Kurama has been different since inhabiting a human body, but the male glaring down at me was definitely the notorious Yoko. He was so polite and soft-spoken that I had forgotten just how tall he was, and how broad his shoulders were. Fiery red hair framed his face, but a pair of golden eyes were locked on my own. Fingers that felt like steel cables locked on my shoulders, and I vaguely realized that I winced under the bruising grip.

"Yusuke is not some little boy that constantly needs to be rescued, and the fact that you think he needs to be saved only belittles him. You know that Yusuke needs to deal with this on his own; it is not something that you can just magically kiss better. He will be left alone to deal with his personal problems as he sees fit. If he needs help, he knows how to contact all of us. Are we clear, Raygan?"

I fell back into my chair as Kurama finished, and I couldn't remember the last time I had felt like such a child. Kurama didn't raise his voice at all, but I still felt like I'd had a proper scolding. His eyes slowly bled back to their usual green, and he blinked as he looked down at me. His eyes were softer, but I knew that he meant what he'd said. And…he was right. Yusuke wasn't someone that needed to be rescued, and this wasn't something he could be saved from anyway. I had definitely overreacted.

"You're right, Kurama, and I apologize for my outburst," I said quietly. Kurama knelt down in front of me, and he gently took my hands in his own. He looked more like the Kurama I had gotten to know when I looked up at him, and he gave me a small smile.

"It's alright to worry and want to protect him, but you have to realize that he's old enough to take care of himself now. Believe in him and know that he'll be okay," Kurama said as his thumbs rubbed soothing circles on the backs of my hands.

"Okay. Thanks for scolding me back into reality," I said and smiled at him. Kurama smiled back, and I felt a little better. I was still a little sore, I was worried about Yusuke, but I was going to be okay.

"Mama!" Yeah, definitely okay. Kurama was standing by the time Asher reached us, and he instantly shot into my lap. I pulled him up to me and laid a smacking kiss on his cheek. His tail, which had been growing lately, thumped against my leg as he smiled.

"How's my little man doing?"

"I met my brother! Shura, come see Mama!" Asher yelled. The tall demon who walked to my side looked like Shura, but I had no idea that he could grow that fast. He was about five-ten now, with the same lean bodies that most teenage boys had after hitting a growth spurt. His black hair was cut short in the back, but his bangs stopped right below his chin. His eyes were the same dark pink, and he still had a single horn in the middle of his forehead.

"Hello, Shura. It's wonderful to see you again," I said and smiled up at him. Asher reached out to grab Shura's hand, and he pulled him even closer.

"Ask her, Shura, ask her!" Asher looked very excited about something, and I quickly glanced at Yomi. He didn't look as if he knew what was going on, so I looked back up at Shura.

"Lady Ray?"

"Yes?" Shura straightened his back and looked me right in the eye, which reminded me of Yomi back in his younger days.

"May I call you mother?" His voice was calm, but I could see a glimmering of fear in his eyes. As if I could say no!

"Of course you can," I said and grabbed his free hand. Asher laughed as I stood up, and I had to stand on my tip-toes to give Shura a hug. Shura's free arm went around my back, and I smiled at the warm feeling.

"Thank you, Mama," Shura whispered.

* * *

**Original Ending Note: **I, personally, loved this chapter. I know this tourney was very rushed, but it's basically just like the last one. I'll go into more detail in the third tourney (and yes, there will definitely be a third one!). I love when Ray and Mukuro fight, because Mukuro isn't even trying to win. I love writing about Enki and Koku, and I've had the Ray-Yomi-Kurama scene planned for a long time now. I love the thought of Kurama scolding Ray. Everyone knows what's wrong with Yusuke now (sorry, Keiko fans). All in all, I loved the chapter and I hope yall did too!

The Shura thing…I really wanted Shura in my story. He's going to play a big part, which will be brought up more as the story goes along. I know his part in this chapter probably seems rushed, like calling Ray "mama" and carrying Asher around, but I wanted it that way. He's talked to his father about both Ray and Asher, several times, it just hasn't been mentioned in the story so I'm telling you now. That, and the poor kid needs a mama, and who better than Ray?

Well, I'll shut up for now. Does anyone even read these? Probably not, but I'll keep writing them anyway. If you have read this far, let me know and we'll work out a special prize for you :)


	45. This Shit Gets Old

**Word Count:** 3410

* * *

**Chapter 45: This Shit Gets Old**

"You have got to be kidding me! Again? Didn't they learn their lesson the last time?" I yelled.

"This time will be different, my general. Someone is helping them, but I was unable to find out who," Kagemusha said.

"Are you sure that they will come tonight?" Tiger asked. I felt his hands easing the knots from my shoulders, but the rest of my body was still tense.

"Yes, I am sure. They are still upset about the last battle, but their goal has changed. They do not wish to kill the King. Their only goal is to attack the palace and have the nobles know that they are here," Kagemusha said as he ran a hand through his long ponytail.

"Why have the nobles know of their presence?" I asked.

"Because the nobles are a cowardly bunch, and they'll be in an uproar when the rogues get so close to the palace," Enki said.

"It's too late to stop the celebration now. It's tonight," Koku said.

Ugh, all of this was giving me a headache. The past few days had been mostly peaceful and only slightly busy. Enki liked the idea of having a tradition of welcoming the new king, even though he was the last king. The formal celebration was on again though, so most of us had been preparing for it. Most of tonight's guests were already here, and the celebration itself started in just a few hours.

"We have to tell the nobles what to expect. I will inform them at the beginning of the party, and I would like for you to be by my side as I do it," Enki said and leveled a look straight at me.

"I will, as long as my two sergeants are gathering the troops. We can't wait around the palace for them to attack this time. If they are being commanded by someone else, then I'm sure that there's going to be some slightly stronger demons hidden amongst them. We'll run out to get them, and Faye and Vash will remain here to protect the palace," I said.

"We'll be ready, my general."

"Yes, you can count on us, my lady."

"I know I can, Ti. I'll join the rest of you as soon as I can," I said and scratched behind his ear.

"Well, since we have this figured out, I'm going to get ready for the party," Enki said. And just like that, we were dismissed.

* * *

"I could go with you." I smiled at the sound of the deep rumbling voice and shook my head.

"I'd feel better if you didn't actually. I'm not sure how long this is going to last, and I think Asher will feel better if his papa is still here," I said and pulled my hair up. I had just said goodnight to Asher, who was being watched after by Rinku and Shura.

"If that is what you wish," Yomi said as he stood behind me. He helped tie a ribbon in my hair, and I leaned back against him when he was finished.

"I'll be fine. You know that, right?" I asked and tipped my head back to look at him. Yomi's fingertips traced over my jaw, and I sighed at the familiar feeling of his skin against mine. Oh, why couldn't I be with Yomi?

"It doesn't stop me from worrying."

"Well, I'll be just fine. I might die in battle, but it won't be because of some rogue." Yomi laughed at that, and my head swam as he twisted me around and looped his arm through mine.

"How foolish of me to think that a rogue could kill the great Lady Wolf. Now, come. Someone has an announcement to make," Yomi said as he lead me from the room.

It didn't take us long to reach the staircase leading into the giant ballroom, and only the King and Queen were there to greet us. The lords weren't going to be announced this time, mainly because of the important announcement. That and Yusuke was still on vacation. So, Yomi stopped long enough to drop a kiss to my cheek before disappearing down the giant staircase.

"Are the troops ready?" Enki asked.

"Yes. They've already started marching, so I'll need to join them soon."

"Asher?"

"He was playing with Shura and Rinku, but he should be in bed by now."

"And you?"

"Ready, as always," I said and smiled up at the large red demon.

"Well, let's get this over with. I seriously need a drink," Koku mumbled.

"Didn't you get my present?" I whispered as Raygorn got the gathered demons' attention.

"What was that? Tasted fruity," Koku said and smacked her lips.

"Oh, it was just something I talked Kurama into bringing for me from the Human World."

"Ladies! It's time for us to go," Enki said and escorted his wife to the top of the stairs.

About halfway down the staircase was a platform, and then there were even more stairs until the ballroom floor. We all stopped on the platform, and I tried not to blush as everyone in the room seemed to stare at us. I knew I stuck out like a sore thumb, but there was nothing I could do about it. Enki and Koku were dressed in their royal colors, and I…wasn't. I was wearing my usual plain black shorts and sports bra, and my Damascus was strapped to my back. I was clearly dressed for battle, and I nearly looked away as a few eyes were filled with fear.

"My fellow demons, tonight is a night of celebration! There are those, however, that wish to disrupt our happy evening! The rogues believe that they can attack this palace and make all of you run in fear!" I stepped forward as Enki took one step back and finished his speech.

"But those weak lowlives will never reach the palace grounds! My army is on the way to intercept them at this very moment, and I will be joining them shortly! This palace is protected at all times, so you have nothing to worry about! My army and I will not rest until every last rogue is driven back to the hell from whence it came!"

There was a loud burst of applause, and I kept a smile pasted to my face as I turned to look up at my King. He was smiling as well, but I could see the tight lines around his eyes. It wasn't just the rogues we had to worry about. A lot of demons were angry about the changes Enki had made as King, and there really is no telling just how strong some of those demons are. Anything is possible.

"Walk through the crowd. Let them touch you and speak to you. It might help them get over some of their fears," Enki whispered.

"As you wish, my King," I said with a small bow of my head. I was nearly halfway down the steps when a completely sober voice brushed my sensitive ears, _"Be safe."_ I smiled and flicked one of my tails to let the Queen know that I had heard her.

For the next few minutes, I smiled and let the nobles touch me as they wished me luck in the upcoming battle. Cowards, every last one of them! Here they are shaking in fear, when there's an army of demons marching into battle with their heads held high! For them! Ugh, I really hate nobles. I was nearly to the door heading outside when I felt yet another hand on my shoulder, and I almost started growling until who it was reached my senses.

"As you already know, my lady, I am a little pressed for time," I said and smiled at the auburn-haired ruler.

"We wish to come with you," Mukuro said. We? Ah, how had I missed him? Then again, I was trying to figure out how to get the nobles' scent off of me and thinking of the upcoming battle. I was hyperaware of him now though…

"Absolutely not. You're a lady, and you're not supposed to fight," I said and crossed my arms. Mukuro mirrored my stance, and we started one of our usual staring contests.

"You have been a _lady_ for centuries, and you have always fought."

"I have always been a general, and a general should always fight with the army."

"If this battle is anything like the last one, you'll need all the help you can get."

"Dammit, Mukuro…" I broke eye contact and looked down at my bare feet. Within the hour, my bare feet would be covered in blood and other things that I would rather not think about. I would have to listen to the sound of battle cries and the cries of the dying. I would be constantly tense and alert, and I would worry about the people closest to my heart.

"I know that you are only worried for our safety, but you must know by now that Hiei and I are more than capable of taking care of ourselves."

"Until I have to rescue you again," I said and smiled up at her.

"I will need no such rescuing," Mukuro said stiffly.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough, won't we?"

"So we shall, my lady," Mukuro said with a small smile. I saw a head of light blue hair headed my way, and I turned my gaze back to Mukuro.

"Go on ahead. If you see Tiger or Kagemusha, let them know that I'm on the way," I said. Mukuro nodded her head, and she disappeared along with Hiei moments later. I stayed where I was and waiting for the next two to reach me.

"Ray, what's going on? And I want the truth, not what you told the nobles," Koenma said. Botan was standing at his side, and her pink eyes were wide as she waited to hear the truth.

"It doesn't look good, sir. I don't have time to go into details, but I will tell you that we're going against demons slightly stronger than your average rogue. You'll have to talk to Enki for any more, because I really need to get moving," I said hurriedly.

"Yes, of course." Koenma's eyes were already scanning the crowd for the giant red demon, and I smiled at Botan to try and calm her nerves.

"Be careful, Ray," Botan finally whispered and followed after the prince of Spirit World. I just nodded my head and started walking down the small hallway that would lead to the door that I really _needed_ to get through. I want to be there before the actual fighting begins.

"Raygan." It was only one word when you really think about it, but it was all that was needed to make me stop. My flesh rose at the sound of the velvety deep voice, and my ears flattened against my hair as I looked up at him. He was leaning against the wall opposite to the door that led outside.

"Yes, Yomi?" Oh, has Yomi always been this…big? He seemed enormous in this tiny hallway, and he made me feel my actual size. The very top of my head only reached to his chest, and I was by no means skinny but he was so much wider than me.

"Why am I the only one you will not allow to fight?" His voice caused my hair to stand on end, and I nearly fidgeted.

"I'm not letting Kurama fight," I whispered. What happened to my voice?

"Kurama is not even in this world," Yomi pointed out. Okay, he had me there. Yomi took one step forward, which put him in the middle of the hallway. My back pressed against the wall beside the door, and I blinked up at him. What was he waiting for? Oh, it's my turn to say something, isn't it?

"I wouldn't be able to stand it," I finally whispered. Dammit, where is my voice? Why am I so breathless? Yomi took another step forward, and I actually whimpered as his body pressed against mine.

"Wouldn't be able to stand what?" His tone was hard, and it sounded like he had to push his words out. His long fingers gripped my chin and forced my head back, and I squirmed against him. Yomi couldn't glare at me like he did when he was younger, but I could feel the heat radiating off of him. I don't know if it was being trapped or if my anger rose to meet his, but I snapped.

"I wouldn't be able to stand any of it! To see you attacked! To see you injured! To smell your blood! To hear you as some worthless demon tried to kill you! I need you to be okay! I wouldn't be able to fight with the thought of you out there somewhere fighting!" Here, my anger broke and I started smashing my fists anywhere I could reach. His shoulders, arms, chest, stomach, anywhere…and I kept on yelling, "What if you get hurt? What if someone takes you away from me? Are you listening to me, _Yomi?_ Or do you just not get it yet? Don't you know how much I love y—"

Large palms gripped my bare thighs and slammed my back into the wall, and a pair of lips cut off everything I had wanted to scream at him. Oh, we were breaking our unspoken rule, but it felt so good…My body melted and curved around Yomi's, and I reached up to bury my hands in his hair. Yomi eased up a little so that he was actually kissing me instead of trying to shut me up. This time when my tongue lightly touched his bottom lip, he parted his lips and let me finally taste him.

We moaned together as we pushed past the barrier we had erected, and I pressed myself closer to his hard body as our kiss deepened further. Yomi's tongue twined around mine, and I whimpered again as his tongue moved to taste every inch of my mouth. Hands gripped my thighs, and I pulled on his hair as my chest started heaving. Yomi growled as he pulled away, and his lips instantly attached to my neck. That sinful tongue of his traced over the scar on my throat, and I threw my head back as his teeth lightly scraped over my moist flesh.

"Yomi, please…" Please what though? Please stop? Or don't? A growl was my only reply, and I sighed as Yomi nipped at the exposed part of my shoulder. I tugged on his hair and pulled him back to my lips, and I felt his lips curve into a smile as they pressed against mine. This kiss was shorter and less frantic than the last one, and I curled my arms around his shoulders. Yomi gave my bottom lip one last teasing swipe of his tongue and pulled back.

"Where did all of that come from?" I asked. My voice was still a little breathless, but it was stronger than it had been. Or I could be in a state of shock. Yomi was always the one who made sure we didn't cross our unspoken line, but he definitely crossed it tonight. Not that I'm complaining…

"Think of it as a good luck kiss," he mumbled against my neck.

"A good luck kiss, huh? Well, how about a goodbye kiss now?" I smoothed my hands down his chest as his head came up, and I stared up at him as he smiled. It was a smile that sent shivers down my spine, and I gasped as one of his hands cupped my ass and pulled me higher up his body. Even now, when we were practically mindless, he wouldn't let me near the most intimate part of his body.

This kiss was slower and gentler, but it didn't lack any of the earlier passion. My knees could barely hold my weight after Yomi finally sat me down, and I still felt dazed as he whispered for me to be safe against my lips. He opened the door next to my numb body and gave me a gentle push towards the open air. My mind cleared as the wind replaced Yomi's springtime scent, and I heard the door close behind me. The courtyard was empty, and I started walking in the direction of my troops even though I could barely feel my legs.

When feeling did return to my body, it wasn't the nice shot of lust I had prayed for. The pain was explosive and nothing like the liquid fire that had run through my veins not even ten minutes ago. The nearly electric shocks brought me to my knees, and I could hear my ragged pants as my eyes burned. My stomach heaved and my throat burned, but there was nothing to come up. I hadn't been eating very much lately…

My heat had been a little over a month ago, and I had spent four days in complete agony that I thankfully couldn't remember. Before and after that, I had been training for the upcoming tournament and running around like a chicken with its head cut off. I spent a lot of time with Asher and the troops, and I was just tired after the tournament. My body was so slow to heal these days, and I just wasn't very hungry.

As much as I hated to admit it, my body was physically getting weak. I still had energy, but I no longer had the will to use it. Except for special occasions, like demon tournaments and rogue attacks. At this very moment, I was being attacked by all sides. My body was pissed at being denied once again, and my tattered soul didn't know how to feel. It wanted to feel Yomi again, a small piece of it yearned for his scent and touch. The largest, and most painful part, was ashamed and yet still hungry for my true soulmate. How much I loved Yomi didn't matter; my fate had been decided long ago.

Oh, Sweet Enma…Ha! Like he would hear my cry. Enma had never liked me, but I surely do hope that he's listening now. Because I don't want to say it, not even to myself, but it has to be said. Said and kept secret, because there's no sense in screaming it for the world to hear, right? I'm alone now, and I better go ahead and get this off my chest while I can. It's not like saying it out loud will make it even more true. What's done is done. But, it might help me to just go ahead and accept it. Well, here goes…

"I don't know if you can hear me, Enma, but I'm dying. It might not be tonight or even this year, but my life is coming to a fast end. I don't know how Raizen lived with this torture for so many centuries, but I have always known that I wasn't as strong as him. So, you better hurry up and find a place for me. You hear me, big guy? I surely hope so because I don't have the patience to wait for you to place me. My soul is tearing my body apart, and I would have already given up if I didn't have so many people depending on me. I don't have that much fight left me in, but I'll fight to the end..."

I wiped away the few tears I had shed and placed my palms flat on the ground. It was easy to push myself into a sitting position, and I felt a little lighter at my admission. I was dying and there was nothing that could change that (except for one extremely stubborn fire demon, but I'm not gonna hold my breath). I was alive right now though, and I was gonna keep on living until my body finally just gave out.

I could smell the approaching rogues, and I knew that I would be hearing the faint calls of the first battle cries anytime now. I didn't have to just stand around here and feel sorry for myself. It was time to get my head on straight and go running into battle, like I always did. With that thought, I felt the muscles in my legs tense right before I started running. I have a job to do.

* * *

**Edited/Original Ending Note: **Poor Ray is on a bit of an emotional roller coaster, huh? Oh, if you think this one was crazy, just wait until you see what I have planned next.


	46. The Stubborn Ass

**Word Count:** 4550

* * *

**Chapter 46: The Stubborn Ass**

So…much…death. Oh, I've seen plenty of death before. It's in a general's job description. I can't seem to shake this feeling off of me though, and I don't know why. Is it because I'm dying? I guess that could be it, but I'm not going to die in such a bloody way. My death will happen from the inside out, whereas all of this has been external. Does the death ever stop? I feel like I've been walking for miles.

I reached the battle just as the first war cries were being yelled, so no one had any time to question where I'd been. I'm not really sure how much time has passed since then, but I'm sure it's over three days. I remember the first three days; everything after that is a bloody blur. Kagemusha had been right, this really wasn't like last time. The rogues were stronger, and there were even stronger demons hidden in their ranks. Rogues are demons who have lost their minds to the bloodlust. They're full of hatred and greed, and they're organizational skills aren't exactly the best. The demons we've been fighting? Very bright, very organized, and very deadly. We've lost several men so far, and I'm dreading the house calls I will have to make to the families.

It's over now though. The last rogue has gone running back to a safer place, and I am the furthest from the bulk of the army. I went chasing after a surprisingly strong A-Class demon, and I was surrounded by rogues right after the strongest demon's death. Normally, I wouldn't have a scratch on me, but I have been fighting for several days straight. It's nothing to worry about though. I'm mostly worried about my soldiers, and my closest friends. I know that Hiei and Ayame are okay, because I can always feel them. It's the others that I'm worried about. I miss my Asher too. He must be worried sick; we've never been separated for this long before.

"Lady Ray!" I felt strong arms wrap around me, and I groaned a little as my bruised sternum was pushed into a hard body. I recognized Tiger's lemony scent hidden under the smell of blood and death though, and I clung to him. My Tiger…

"I was so scared that I might lose you," I whispered. I felt Tiger rub his cheek against the top of my head and then he was holding me away from his body. His golden eyes ran over my body, but all of my injuries were concealed. I know he wanted me to change to see the damage for himself, but we didn't have the time.

"How many did we lose?" I asked. Tiger laced his fingers through mine, and we started heading towards the group of healer's tents in the distance.

"Surprisingly, not a lot. We thought we had lost more, but the healers have managed to save a lot. We lost six in my group, Chu and Lia lost eleven, and Jin and Touya only lost eight." Losing just one person was enough to hurt me, but twenty-five was a surprisingly low number considering the amount of carnage. Hundreds of rogues lay dead, but we had only lost twenty-five.

"I want some able-bodied soldiers to go to the families. I don't want the loved ones to worry and wait. Make sure they know that they can remain in their homes, and we will take care of them for as long as we need to. Even indefinitely," I said quickly.

"Yes, my lady. I'll go find some willing to tell the news. Do you need anything?" Tiger looked down at me, and I gave him a tired smile as I reached up to scratch behind one of his ears.

"I'll be fine, Ti. I'm just gonna check in on everyone and then probably go get some rest. You should get some too," I said and really looked at him for the first time. Under the blood, he had a few cuts and quite a few dark bruises.

"I will. See you soon, my lady." Tiger dropped a kiss to my cheek, and I watched as he disappeared into the maze of healer's tents. I shook my head to clear it, and I turned around just to run into someone else's chest. My eyes were level with a bare chest, and I tipped my head back until my eyes connected with a pair of smoky gray ones.

"Kagemusha? You look…glowy," I said and tilted my head to the side. His pale skin did seem to shine, and I didn't see a speck of blood on him. Come to think of it, I've never seen him really covered in blood.

"It's a shadow thing," he said with a shrug.

"Shadow thing?"

"Blood doesn't show on my skin, and my kind was bred for battle. We always look our best afterwards, unless we die in battle. Then we just…poof," he said and smiled. Poof? They just disappear? Like…smoke, of course.

"That's very interesting, and kinda creepy," I said with a smile to let him know that I was joking. I got a fanged smile in return, and Kagemusha gently grabbed my arm before leading me to the back of a tent. He picked up a good sized bucket and dipped it into a barrel of water.

"You call me creepy, but you are the one that is covered in blood and entrails," Kagemusha said and picked something out of my hair. He did have a point…Before I could think of a suitable reply, I was drenched in water. Kagemusha quickly used his jacket to wash the majority of the blood from my body and hair, and he pushed my arms into the sleeves when he was done.

"Don't you need it?" I asked. Kagemusha never wore a shirt, but he did usually have his jacket on. The thing was huge on me; the sleeves went way past my hands, and then end of it hung to my knees.

"I will be fine, and I have several more. You need it more than I do," Kagemusha said with a pointed look at my ragged clothes. I didn't wear much to begin with, and one of the straps from my sports bra had disappeared. Yeah, I did need the jacket more than him.

"Hey, Kagemusha…where are your clothes at exactly? Do you have a room in the palace?" Kagemusha smiled and buttoned the top of his jacket.

"You will find out soon enough. Check on your friends and then go rest. You need it."

"Where are you going?"

"To inform the King of our victory. Do you need anything else, my general?" he asked as he took a step away from me.

"No, just tell the King that it's over. We lost twenty-five soldiers, but the enemy lost much more. Oh, and can you tell Koenma or Botan too? I'm sure Spirit World wants to know that everything is stable here," I said with a small sigh. Damn, I'm just way too tired to…breathe.

"Of course, my general." Kagemusha disappeared, and I sighed once more as I looked around at all of the healer's tents. I needed to check on everyone and only then could I get the rest that my body demanded. Yes, I had to know that they were all okay…

* * *

**Botan**

"C'mon…take a sip."

"B-b-but, Q-queen Koku! I'm _working_!" How does one say no to a queen? An inebriated queen, but a queen all the same.

"You're not working right now! They could still be out there fighting for all we know!" Koku yelled and swung her jug around.

"Now, dearest—" A dull thumping noise echoed in the room, but King Enki didn't even blink as the heavy jug collided with his head.

"My King?" My head whipped around at the voice, and I noticed that King Enki and Queen Koku were looking around too. We were sitting in the royal dining hall, where we had spent most of our time for the past six days.

"Ah, Kagemusha! Good news, I hope?" King Enki asked. Kagemusha…the shadow warrior. Even after three years, I'm still not used to his sudden appearances. I'm still not used to him at all, actually. Maybe it's because I've never seen anyone quite like him? He's so tall, six-eight, but he's not bulky like some of the taller demons. He's so lean and pale, and how does he stay so clean during battles? Even his waist-length black hair is perfectly clean, and the giant scythe he's leaning against is practically gleaming!

"Very good news, my king. Ah, Lady Botan, I am glad that you are here. My general wishes for you to relay the news of our victory to Lord Koenma," Kagemusha said and smiled over at me. Oh, wow…I had almost forgotten about his fangs.

"How much of a victory was it?" King Enki asked. Kagemusha quit smiling and those swirling gray eyes moved to the king.

"We lost twenty-five, but we killed hundreds of rogues. I do not think they will be bothering us for a while. My general is checking on our wounded, and a few other soldiers have been sent out to inform the families of the deceased."

"Thank you for informing us, Kagemusha. You may go and rest now," King Enki said. Rest? But he didn't look as if he had been battling at all. I must have looked confused, because the shadow warrior smiled over at me again.

"I may not look tired, but I have been fighting for six straight days," Kagemusha said without looking away from me.

"Oh! I didn't think that you hadn't been fighting! It's just that you…umm…look good?" I could feel my cheeks burning as he smiled wide enough to show the tips of his fangs, and I mentally cursed myself. Did I really just say that he looks good?

"Thank you, Lady Botan. You are looking very…good today as well." With one last smile, he was gone. Just disappeared. I heard laughter coming from my left, and I glared over at the laughing and drunk queen.

"Well, I had better go report to Koenma," I said and summoned my oar.

"Of course, Lady Botan," King Enki said with a smile. Oh my, this is so embarrassing! I hope Kagemusha really was tired, maybe he'll forget all about this…

* * *

**Ray**

I have found most of my friends. Mukuro was helping the healers, and I could see the awe in the healers' eyes as she worked right alongside of them. Lia and Chu had gotten stuck in the same tent, but they were both okay because Lia had been yelling at Chu for touching her inappropriately when I walked in. Ayame was a little banged up, but she was tending to Souketsu who definitely had a broken leg. Even though he's an S-Class demon, it'll take a little while for his leg to heal just right. I found Vash running around with buckets of gauze, and he stopped long enough to tell me that Faye was resting. She had held up the barrier for six straight days (I didn't even know the battle had lasted that long), so she needed the rest. Vash, who had stood guard by her side, was now helping the healers as much as he could. I was looking for Jin and Touya now…

"C'mon, Toy." Ah, found them. I slipped into the tent and blinked as I looked around. It looked like it was empty, except for Jin and Touya. I could see Touya's feet since he was laying on the cot, but Jin was blocking most of his upper body from view. I stepped up to them and gently placed my hand on Jin's shoulder. Jin jumped, and my heart nearly broke as his watery blue eyes rose to meet mine. Jin pulled on my arm so that he could grab it with both hands, so I stepped behind him and wrapped both of my arms around his shaking frame.

Now, Jin is a fun-loving demon who loves to cause destruction. He can even be described as an air-head on certain occasions, but there is only one thing that Jin loves about everything else. That thing is Touya. It might be hard to tell since Jin usually goes against what Touya tells him, but it's true. Jin loves Touya, even if he doesn't know it himself. I've known them for years, and I've noticed things that even they probably haven't noticed yet.

"It's me fault, Ray. I shoulda been watchin' 'im," Jin said quietly. I had felt his body shaking as I held him, but I hadn't heard a single thing pass from his lips.

"He'll be alright, Jin. He's just unconscious. He'll wake up and order you to get yourself looked at," I said and looked down at his gauze-covered chest. A bright red stain could already be seen, but Jin just waved it off and looked back at Touya. A large piece of gauze wrapped around his head and covered his ice blue hair, but his breathing was nice and even. He would be fine once he woke up.

"Tha's jus' it! He's always lookin' after me, and I let 'im get hurt!"

"Shh, Jin, it wasn't your fault. It was a very draining war, and you know that Touya isn't mad at you. There's no reason to beat yourself up over this," I whispered. Jin's body slumped under mine, and I gently squeezed the hand holding onto one of mine.

"I jus' want 'im to open his eyes, so I know he's okay," Jin said just as quietly. A nearly silent groan came from the cot, and I felt Jin's body tense as I slowly released him. Jin reached out to grab one of Touya's pale hands, and I saw Touya's light blue eyes blink open.

"J-Jin? Are you alright?" Ah, now there's the Touya I know. I quietly slipped out of the tent and started walking away. Whatever's about to happen is their business and theirs alone. I'll check on them both later after I've had some rest. I was almost away from the healer's tents when a rather large healer ran straight into me.

"Oh! Sorry, soldier, didn't see y—General Ray!" I inclined my head at the woman who was three times the size of me and shaking like a leaf on a tree.

"Is everything alright?" I asked in a quiet voice. I was so…damn…tired…

"Yes, general…Oh, who am I kidding? No, general. The stubborn ass in there won't let anyone heal him, and I don't know what else to do!"

"I'll attend to the stubborn ass so that you can care for more appreciative patients," I said and rolled my shoulders. I guess my nap will have to wait…Well, can I call it a nap if it's nighttime?

"Oh, thank you, general!" The woman hurried off, and I heaved my hundredth sigh of the night as I stepped into the tent.

For some reason, I was surprised. I shouldn't have been, but I was. I should be able to feel how close he is to me, and the words "stubborn ass" were a dead giveaway. I stopped dead in my tracks as dark red eyes glared over at me, and I felt whatever reprimand I had die in my throat. I finally accept the fact that I'm being killed, and the demon who is helping do the killing is now glaring at me like I did something wrong.

"What do you want?" His tone was harsh, but I've gotten used to that.

"A healer ran into me and said something about a stubborn ass refusing help, so I offered to take her place. Why'd you run her out, Hiei?" I asked as I stepped closer to him. He was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the cot, so he had to tip his head back to glare at me. Darkening bruises covered his throat, his left arm had a bone deep cut from his shoulder to his elbow, and the dragon around his right arm was crackling with suppressed energy.

"I don't need any help."

"Riiiight. That's why you're bleeding all over the place." I snatched the roll of bandages from his hands and ignored the angry look he sent me. There was no sense in stitching the wound because Hiei would heal too fast, but it wasn't safe to let him bleed freely. So, with Hiei's glare burning through me, I started wrapping his arm.

"Moved on to the shadow warrior now? What does your goat think of this?" I nearly flinched at the quiet and harsh words, but I just glared up at Hiei instead. Here I am, _kneeling_ at his feet in order to wrap up a wound that is pouring blood at a very rapid rate, and he has the gall to ask me a stupid question like that? I tied the end of the bandage a little tighter than I meant to and moved on to his other arm. The dragon resting there was a little restless, but it calmed down a little as I started wrapping Hiei's arm.

"I know this might come as a shock to you, but I am not out to fuck every demon that crosses my path. Yomi is different. Yomi is a friend that cares enough to comfort me and understands that, for some ungodly reason, I love a stubborn ass demon that appears to hate me," I growled under my breath. Dammit, I'm angry! I may love him, but I'm so tired of having to listen to him! Why couldn't Fate had given me a soulmate that actually likes me?

"I do not appear to hate you, I do." I snorted and ran my fingers down his forearm.

"Then why is your deadly dragon soothed by my touch? If you really hated me, I'd be extra crispy right now. Even something as bloodthirsty as the Dragon of the Darkness Flame can tell that I love you."

"Quit saying that." I just ignored him and finished wrapping his arm. The wards came next, and they didn't take as long. I could barely feel the dragon's energy now, so I tipped my face back to look up at Hiei. I was still kneeling between his spread legs, and those dark crimson eyes were spitting fire at me. His shirt was gone, probably burnt off during one of the battles, and I could see a piece of one knee through a hole in his pants. His hair was fine though and just as spiky as ever.

"What am I not supposed to be saying?" I finally asked. If possible, Hiei's glare got a little hotter. Or is it colder?

"You know what," was his curt reply.

"About you not hating me? Because I don't think you hate me, most of the time. I think you strongly dislike me."

"Hn."

"Not that then? About your dragon being soothed by me? Because, well, you were here," I said and gestured to his warded arm.

"Hn."

"Then what? The only other thing I said was…Wait…You don't want me to say that I love you?" It only took one look to know that I was right this time, and I felt my hands curl into fists. I wanted to hit him, but I settled for slamming both of my fists onto his thighs as I raised up on my knees.

"Listen, asshole, for some reason I do love you and I'll tell you that I love you whenever I want!" I yelled. His left hand, the injured one that didn't have a dragon on it, wrapped around my throat. It wasn't tight enough to bruise, but his grip was strong enough to make me glare and sink my nails into his leg.

"You came into battle reeking of that goat."

"Does his scent on me bother you that much?" The hand around my throat tightened, and then my body truly came alive. Every trace of weariness left my bones, and my sigh was of pleasure instead of fatigue. It took me five seconds to realize this, and an additional five seconds to realize _why_.

The hand around my throat had tightened as it pulled me upwards, and my lips were covered by Hiei's. The hand not wrapped around my neck was digging into my hip and pulling me forward, and I was yanked into Hiei's lap at the same time I granted his tongue entrance. My legs were straddling Hiei's, and one of my tails moved to wrap around Hiei's calf as teeth bit into my bottom lip. A moan rumbled deep in my chest, and I nearly whimpered when Hiei pulled away.

"Why are we stopping this time?" I mumbled against Hiei's lips. His hands, both of them, moved to the front of my jacket and ripped it open. I didn't even have time to yell before Hiei had thrown me to the side, onto the bed, and covered my body with his. I could hear him growling quietly as his bare torso moved against my mostly bare body, and I finally understood. He had smelled Yomi's scent on me and could now smell Kagemusha, and _he didn't like it_.

"I don't love you."

"I know." Hearing the words definitely hurt, but I knew they were true. He might have needed me and wanted me, but he didn't love me. Soulmates don't necessarily have to love each other, but I knew that I loved him. Despite being such a stubborn ass, he really was a good person. He was more than just strong and attractive, which is what most demons look for in a mate. He was also brave and loyal, and surprisingly sweet at times.

"Tell me why you're forced to stay in this world, when you long to return to that pathetic human world. Tell me why you were banned," Hiei growled against my throat.

"No." I shook my head to accentuate my denial, and I heard another growl as teeth nipped at the skin right beside my scar. Hiei's hands were running over my hips and up my sides, and my back arched as he traced around the edges of my breasts. His lips found mine again, and my legs parted as he pressed close against me. I ran my fingers down his naked back and dug my nails in, and Hiei's hands gripped my hips as he groaned against my lips.

"Tell me."

"No." Hiei's lips moved across my cheek and to my jaw, and I squirmed underneath him as his lips and tongue teased my neck. I moaned and thrashed as he sucked on my pulse point, and I whimpered when one of his hands started massaging my left ear. It was all too much; my breaths were coming out in short pants, and I could feel my resolve crumbling.

"Tell me why you were banned," Hiei whispered against my collarbone. And my resolve was completely gone.

"King Enma doesn't like me, so he made me follow rules in order to go to the Human World. I was not allowed to be violent in any kind of way."

"Why?" I felt his lips brush against the top of my chest as he spoke, and I dug my fingers into his shoulders as I concentrated.

"Because of my power. Enma has always been afraid of my power, and he hates all Mazuko demons. That's why I wear all the restriction bands."

"Why were you banned?" One of his fingers traced the edge of the band on my thigh, and I bit my bottom lip before explaining.

"If I acted violently in self-defense, I would only be banned for five years. That happened when Yusuke was five. Funnily enough, I hit that Sensui bastard right after he socked me in the gut. It was the same night that he disappeared," I whispered.

"You have been banned for more than just five years. I heard Kurama say that you cannot return until the year two thousand. That's ten years." His fingers were now teasing my ribs, and his lips were hovering near my jaw.

"I was banned because I acted violently and not in self-defense."

"It was during the Dark Tournament. I know it was because you left before we ever left that island. Tell me _why_," he growled. Those dark eyes were staring into mine, and I felt the admission bubbling in my throat.

"I did it for you! I did it for you! It was right after your match with Bui, when you were still unconscious! There was a sound outside, and all the others left to go investigate. I stayed behind with you, and some demon came in and he…He actually thought that he was going to kill you, for being a traitor! As if the lowly demon even knew what loyalty meant! He was going to kill you while you were unconscious and couldn't defend yourself! I got so mad that I…that I... I hit him, straight in the chest. I thought he was just unconscious, but Koenma eventually told me that he died. Not that I care. He shouldn't have dared to threaten you…"

"For me?" Oh, it was so nice to look into Hiei's eyes and not see anger for once. He did, however, look very confused.

"Yes, Hiei, for you," I replied and flattened my palms against his back.

"Why?" He looked like a confused child, and I could only hope that I was finally getting to him. Was it so hard to understand that I had been banned from a world for ten years just for him?

"Because I love you." Hiei's hands formed a cage around my face so that I couldn't turn my head, and his eyes stared straight into mine. I held my breath as I waited to see what he would do, and I was surprised when I felt his lips press against mine. The kiss was gentle and chaste, and I smiled a little as he pulled away.

"Go back to your goat and forget about me, because I do not love you." My blood turned to sand, and it felt like my heart had stopped beating. In the next instant, the space above me was vacant. Hiei was gone. Again.

My legs were numb as I left the tent and blinked up at the purple sky. I slipped into the palace and walked up the numerous stairs, and no one saw me as I crept into my own room. I was careful not to wake Yomi, because I couldn't stand the thought of anyone touching me right now. Not even Yomi, who was asleep in my bed. I laid down on the couch in my living room and closed my eyes. My body was exhausted, but I couldn't sleep. That horrible pain was back, and it hurt to even breathe sometimes. I didn't cry until the sun rose. I felt Hiei's energy leave this world as he fled to the world he supposedly hated, and only then did I allow the tears in my eyes to escape. I was still crying as I drifted into a blood-filled sleep…

* * *

**Original Ending Note: **And there's the end of this chapter! Was anyone surprised? I'll admit that Hiei was OOC, but I did say that the characters would be as the story progresses. I promise to go into more detail about just where Hiei has escaped to. Darling little Asher will be in the next update as well, for everyone who misses him. Well, I don't have much to say and I'm a little pressed for time, so…Bye!


	47. Starting Over

**Word Count:** 1910

* * *

**Chapter 47: Starting Over**

The sun was shining in my eyes when I woke up, and I groaned quietly as I shifted on the small couch. Every part of me ached, and my face was itchy from all of the dried tears. I tried to think of why I was laying on the couch and not in my bed, and that's when it all came rushing back to me. The battle, everything with Hiei (I actually whimpered at this), and seeing Yomi in my bed. I had wanted to be alone, so I had curled up on the couch and, for lack of a better word, passed out.

"Raygan." The sudden voice made me jump, and I noticed Yomi for the first time. He was completely dressed and sitting in the chair close to my head. I reached out a hand as I felt fresh tears in my eyes.

"Yomi, I—"

"_Don't touch me._" I snatched my hand back as if burned, but Yomi hadn't even raised his voice. His face was calm, but he looked a little too stiff as he sat in the chair.

"Yomi?" His name was whispered and shaky, but Yomi's expression did not soften.

"We cannot do this anymore. It is clear who you have chosen, and I will not be a crutch for you any longer. If you love him, despite how he treats you, then love only him. From this moment onward, we are friends and nothing more. Go bathe before your son wakes up. He has missed you and does not need to see you in such a state. I will be waiting here with some breakfast."

Yomi's words were said calmly, and I knew that he meant every word he said. I numbly nodded my head and stumbled to my feet. My body screamed in agony as I stood, but I held in my whimpers. Yomi was right; this had to stop. I had made my choice, and I was going to stand by it. I couldn't always depend on Yomi to soothe my aches and pains, both external and internal. It wasn't fair to him, and I was nearly sick as I realized just how much I had been _using_ him. I turned to look at him, and I hated the way his jaw was clenched.

"I am sorry, my old friend," I finally whispered. His jaw relaxed a fraction, and the barest hint of a smile touched his lips.

"As am I."

I turned and went into the bathroom. I pulled my waning powers to the surface and used my fire energy to heat the water. I let the scalding water wash away the blood and grime from the battle, and I took the time I had alone to grieve. I was ashamed of the person I had become. I was a pathetic excuse of a demon who pined after a male that resented me, I had used one of my oldest and dearest friends because I could not have said-male, and I was an overall weak person who neglected the people that mattered most. When was the last time I had stopped and shared a simple picnic with Tiger? When was the last time I accepted one of Ayame's invitations to go butterfly chasing? When was the last time I played a game of tag with Jin and Vash?

It was time to turn my life around. I was going to spend time with my son and friends, like I should have been doing instead of pining after a demon. Was I going to die because of the rejection of my soulmate? Yes, most definitely. Was I going to be miserable the entire time? Definitely not. I would make the remainder of my life something worth remembering. I was going to show Yomi the proper respect and quit being the ghost of the person I had once been. No more…I would be this lifeless person no more.

After scrubbing my skin clean and throwing out my ruined clothes, I wrapped a large robe around my body and exited the bathroom. Yomi was sitting in the same chair he had been in earlier, but a tray of food was sitting on the table in front of him now. I told him I'd join him as soon as I was dressed, and he briefly bowed his head to let me know he had heard me. Inside my bedroom, the bed was perfectly made and all of Yomi's things had disappeared. Over the years, his personal items had accumulated. Now his clothes were gone, his favorite comb, the few books he had left here… I shook my head and pulled on some clothes. After a moment's hesitation, I took Yomi's belt off of the band on my arm and gently placed it in the drawer of my bedside table. It was time for me to get my life back in order.

* * *

**Hiei**

"You're getting a little messy there, Hiei." A quiet growl was my only response. After a few seconds, a sigh broke the air and the damned detective walked in front of me.

"Ya know, I felt your energy miles away. What's got ya so worked up?"

"None of your damned business." The detective raised an eyebrow, a habit he must have picked up from the fox.

"Hiei, you've destroyed an entire forest. Yeah, it's in the middle of nowhere, but someone's gonna notice eventually."

"Kurama said you had disappeared. Why are you here?" The detective's chest expanded as he breathed in.

"Why do you smell like Auntie Ray?"

"What happened with your human?"

We just stared at each other. I could feel the sun heating my bare back, and every inch of my skin was soaked in sweat. I should be exhausted, I still haven't slept since the battle, but I can still smell _her_. Why is she constantly in my thoughts? How does she, a mere half-demon, have the power to affect me so much?

"Hiei? You didn't hurt her, did you?" I stared into the detective's worried brown eyes and felt another growl building in my chest.

"Your precious wolf is just fine and probably in the arms of that goat as we speak."

* * *

**Ray**

"Thank you, for breakfast." I used the napkin and dabbed around my mouth. The breakfast had been good, and I leaned back against the couch with a smile.

"You are welcome," Yomi replied and took another sip from his tea glass.

"Yomi?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering if I could…ask you…about Shura?"

"What about him?" Oh, was this how it was going to be between us from now on? Sitting stiffly on separate pieces of furniture and speaking as if we were strangers?

"I was wondering about his development. He appears to be a young adult, even though I know he's only a few years old. And he attached himself to me so quickly…" I trailed off and looked over at Yomi, who took a small sip from his cup before answering.

"Shura's body has developed to the point of its prime. His aging will nearly stop, like most demons. His mind is just as sharp, if not sharper, as most matured demons. He will not go through his heat for another twenty years or so, but he is surprisingly mature for his age. As for you, I have talked about you and Asher in great detail. With only meeting you at the tournament, he feels as if he has been around you his entire life. Shura may be mature despite his age, but every child longs for a mother."

His answer was short and simple, and it directly answered my question. There wasn't much room for conversation, and I didn't have it in me to think of something else to ask. First Hiei screws with me and then runs off, and now Yomi and I can't even be in the same room without feeling awkward. When did things get so complicated? So turned around?

"Mama!" I jumped a little at the sound of the voice, and a grin spread across my face. White filled my vision, and I buried my face in my son's hair. The men in my life might be throwing me for a loop, but everything seems so much more simple with Asher in my arms.

"How's my little man doing? Have you had fun with Shura and Rinku?" Bright red eyes blinked up at me, and Asher's little hands held onto my neck.

"Yes, Mama. Where were you?"

"Mama was fighting the bad guys, so they wouldn't come in and hurt you," I said and tapped the end of his nose. Asher's red eyes widened, and I felt his tail brush against my legs.

"Are they gone now?" he whispered.

"Yes, they're all gone now."

"Are you hurt?" His childish eyes looked me over, but I saw a deeper intelligence. Yes, he was definitely smart for his age.

"No, baby, Mama's not hurt. See?" I let him balance on my legs as I spread my arms, and I knew that my son wouldn't see a single bruise. I was so glad that my body was as weird as it was.

"Ray, I must leave for Gandara now." I watched as Yomi quickly stood up, and I felt a small bubble of panic in my chest. This was it. Yomi truly was leaving me. Yes, I know that Gandara is his territory and that he's supposed to spend a lot of his time there. Yomi's never left this soon after a battle, which only proves that things are changing. It's all for the better though. I know that.

"I'll let Enki know that you've returned to your territory."

"Father? May I stay for a few more days?" I saw Shura and Rinku standing behind the couch, and Asher was smiling at them. His brother and his bodyguard. My child couldn't be safer.

"I will allow you to stay for three days. I expect you home on the fourth day," Yomi said.

"Yes, Father." Yomi bowed his head in my direction and I did the same; when I looked up, he was gone.

"Wow, Auntie Ray! Have you really been fighting this whole time? What all happened?" Rinku asked as he jumped over the edge of the couch. His head landed in my lap, which made Asher laugh and start pinching his cheeks. Rinku didn't seem to mind and just continued to look up at me with his sea-green eyes. Shura, looking very much like his father, calmly walked around the side of the couch and settled on the floor. He leaned his head against my knee, and I felt Asher snuggle into my chest. It was early in the morning, but the three boys looked ready for a bedtime story.

"Well, I heard the loud battlecries just as I came upon the battlefield…"

The three boys listened with rapt attention, and I couldn't have asked for a better audience. My pain was still there, both physical and emotional, clinging to my bones like tar. It hurt to inhale, and it killed me to exhale. My son was looking up at me with adoring red eyes though, so I could ignore the pain. For now. This was how things were going to be from now on, and I knew that it was better this way. I was going to start over, and I was going to do things the right way this time. Or die trying.


	48. Surprise!

**Word Count:** 4000

* * *

**Chapter 48: Surprise!**

**April 30, 1994**

"C'mere!" Vash yelled and tossed Asher up into the air. The small child laughed gleefully before being tossed to Jin.

"Must you two toss my child around like he's a common ball?" I asked.

"Lady Ray is right, Jin. Put Asher down," Touya admonished quietly. Asher was set back on the ground, and he eagerly wobbled over to his Uncle Tiger. Just six weeks ago, Jin would have laughed Touya's advice off. Now?

"Aw, you're no fun anymore, Jin!" Vash yelled and crossed his arms with a pout.

"Yer jus' jealous!" Jin yelled back and nuzzled the side of Touya's neck. Yes, it took the rogue battle a month ago to help them realize just how much they really cared about each other. Now they're basically inseparable. I think it embarrassed Touya at first, but we've all grown used to Jin…well, being Jin.

"Me? Jealous? Ha!" Vash yelled.

"Yeah, who would want to settle down with just one sheila anyway? No offense, mate," Chu said and waved a hand in Touya's direction.

"None taken," Touya said with a non-aggravated sigh.

"Oi! No loving in front of the kid!" Souketsu yelled and hit Jin in the back of the head.

"Like you have any room to talk," Lia said as she settled herself down on the ground with us. I'm not really sure why we're all sitting around outside, especially since I had originally meant to share a picnic with Tiger and Asher.

"That wasn't our fault!" Ayame yelled with pink cheeks.

"What wasn't?" Botan asked. She was standing just behind Chu, whose hand was steadily inching closer to her bare leg. Chu's loud scream split the air as a very sinister-looking boot landed on his hand, and a smiling Kagemusha looked over at Botan.

"I believe Lieutenant Lia is referring to the incident that occurred a little over a week ago, when Kurama was visiting and seeing if Asher's skills had improved any during his absence," Kagemusha said.

"How were we supposed to know that the kid was close to that particular garden?" Souketsu asked.

"It's called eyes, dumbass!" Koku yelled as she walked up with the King. Kagemusha and Botan were now sitting as well, and I glared up at the tipsy Queen.

"No cussing in front of Asher, please," I said with a pointed glare.

"What brings you out here, my King?" Kagemusha asked.

"Ha! Isn't it obvious?" Chu yelled. We all turned to look at him, and Chu awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, tell us!" Lia yelled and nudged his ribs.

"They're hidin', o' course!" Chu yelled and looked at us as if we were stupid.

"Hmm? Hiding from what?" Faye whispered as she released Vash's ear.

"From the setting-up committee, of course! Those guys are crazy!" Rinku yelled as he jumped on Chu's shoulders. The two chatted happily together, and I leaned back against Tiger. Asher had moved to greet his Auntie Botan and Uncle Musha, and I felt Tiger rest his chin on my shoulder.

"I tried to tell them to keep things simple. Asher doesn't need a huge birthday party; just something to make him smile."

"Yes, but he has won over everyone in the palace's heart. It makes sense that they would want to do their very best for him," Tiger whispered.

"I suppose," I replied and relaxed against him.

Asher's birthday party was tonight; he was going to be three years old. I knew that Mukuro would be coming, because I had sent Tiger with a personal request. If anyone could talk Mukuro into doing something, it was Ti. He usually had to spar with her first though. I had talked to Kurama too, and he had promised to come. He said he had a very big surprise, and I couldn't wait to see what it was. Yomi and Shura were going to come too; I had received their letter of attendance just yesterday. I have seen Yomi three times in the past month, and it's always been during official business. Our relationship isn't as deep as it once was, and it's still a little awkward at times, but I think we'll be okay. Shura comes whenever Yomi does and usually spends his time with Asher.

This past month has been one of the best of my life. I didn't realize just how separated I had become from my extended family, and I do think of all of my friends as family. I've spent the past few weeks with them…sparring with the King, drinking with the Queen and Chu, eating lunch with the girls, chasing giant demonic butterflies, and Tiger and I even spent an entire night just dancing under the moons. I've dedicated some of my time to personally visiting the homes of the soldiers we've lost and helping the families in any way that I can, and I even took Asher to go see his Aunt Cook and Uncle Hokushin. It's all been very peaceful, just like it is now…

I glanced around at my circle of friends and felt my chest expanding in joy. Was I dying? Most definitely. I could feel it now in the weariness of my muscles and the fragility of my bones, but I was _happy_. My only wish now is to see all of my loved ones before I pass on. Sitting here now though, it's hard to believe that it'll all be over so soon. Souketsu and Koku are locked in an arm wrestling match, and Enki and Ayame are cheering on their mates' opponent. Jin and Touya look completely cut off from the world as they whisper quietly together…at least, they did until Rinku tackled them both. Lia and Chu are arguing, quite loudly, about nothing and everything at the same time. Vash and Faye are sitting with their sides glued together, complete opposites but still making the other whole. Botan and Kagemusha are talking to Asher, who is taking turns playing with their hair.

"Tiger?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"I really love my friends." I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes, and Tiger must have sensed the emotion in my voice because his arms wrapped around me.

"As do I, my lady, as do I." My eyes closed in contentment, and I let the voices of my loved ones wash over me.

"So this is where everyone has been hiding. Scared of a little decorating?" The voice definitely belonged to Mukuro, and I cracked my eyes open to smile at her. I could just see the tips of Hiei's hair over her shoulder, and Kurama stepped up to her other side.

"I don't see you in there helping," I said with a fanged smile.

"I'm not here to decorate. I'm here to deliver," Mukuro said with a smile of her own. I felt my eyebrows pull together in confusion, and my confusion only grew as Mukuro and Kurama both stepped to the side. A tall figure stepped between the two, and I felt my jaw slacken in surprise. Another person stood at his side, and I blinked in order to refocus. Because what I was seeing couldn't be real.

"Uh, hi, Auntie Ray," the deep masculine voice said.

"_Oh my…Kazuma, is that you?"_

* * *

**One Week Earlier / April 23, 1994**

**Kurama**

"_If you're sure…" _

"_Look me in the eye, Kurama. Do I look sure to you?" I looked up into his eyes, like he had asked. Odd, I had never really noticed the color of his eyes before. Blue, bright blue. Like the color of the Human World sky. His eyes were clear; there were no doubts. _

"_Yes, you look sure. I suppose you are as well?" Brown, the same color as the whiskey she loved so much. The colors may have been different, but the resolve was the same. _

"_What do you think?"_

"_A week, I will take you in one week. First, I need to find an escort."_

"_Escort?" The two had shared a look, and I had smiled. _

"_Yes, an escort. There may be some measure of peace, but do you honestly believe that I alone can escort two humans into the Demon World? I will need at least one other to accompany us. I will go directly to the Demon World and find someone. I will come to get you in a week, so be prepared."_

"_We'll be ready."_

That is how I found myself running across the sands of Demon World towards Gandara. If anyone would be willing to help me in this, it would be Yomi. The guards at the gate to the city let me pass, and I found one of Yomi's servants as soon as I entered the palace. I was told that he was in his study and declined an offer to be led. I knew perfectly well how to reach Yomi's private study by now. Yomi was sitting in one of the many chairs in the room, facing towards the open window. The sky was dark now, and the only light in the room came from the moons and a few candles.

"Hello, Kurama." Yomi's voice was quieter than usual tonight. Perhaps he was just tired.

"Hello, Yomi," I replied just as quietly.

"What brings you here tonight, my old friend? You walk with a purpose." I smiled. Only Yomi could analyze me through my very footsteps.

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"Oh? What is it?"

"I need help escorting two humans into the Demon World." I saw Yomi's body tense as I stepped further into the room, and I knew that one sentence would get all of his attention.

"Two humans? For what purpose?"

"They are friends of mine, and of Ray's. They have not seen her in many years, and they know some of the others here as well. I promised to bring them here in time for Asher's birthday party, but I cannot do it alone. I was hoping you would be able to help me, especially since it would put a smile on my cousin's face." I was smiling as I spoke, but my smile quickly disappeared. Yomi's body tensed even further, and the temperature dropped inside of the room despite the heat outdoors.

"Yomi, has something happened between you and Ray?" The last time I had mentioned Yomi's name in front of my cousin, she had mumbled something about the both of them being very busy and then had quickly changed the subject.

"It is nothing for you to worry about, Kurama." Yomi's voice was hard and unyielding, but that had never stopped me before. I stopped just behind his chair and looked out at the night sky.

"What's happened, Yomi? Did you two have a fight?"

"No."

"Then what is it?" The silence that hung in the air was deafening, but I said no more. Yomi would speak when he was ready.

"I love your cousin, Kurama. I believe that I always have, but love is not always enough, is it, dear friend?" Something cold and prickly wrapped around my human heart, and I knew this conversation would not be a pleasant one.

"Yomi? What happened?"

"I know that she loves me as well, which is why I let her use me for as long as I did." Yomi paused after my nearly silent gasp and then continued, "I could not endure it any longer. She made her a choice a long time ago, and I cannot comfort her forever. It will be easier this way, for the both of us."

If I didn't have my demon sense of scent, I would have been worried that Yomi and Ray had shared a physical relationship. I knew that my cousin still remained untouched though, and she would remain that way unless her one true soulmate came to his senses.

"Yomi, I—"

"I know that I should have been stronger for her. If you are able, save your reprimands for another time," Yomi said in a strained voice. My hand settled down upon his shoulder, and I curled my fingers in the fabric of his shirt.

"I was going to say that I am sorry you were treated in such a way. You deserve better, Yomi." My voice seemed to echo in the silent room, and I glanced down at the hand that still rested on the goat's shoulder. My hand seemed so much smaller than it did the last time I had laid it upon his shoulder. Then again, Yomi had been much smaller back then.

"Do I, Kurama? Deserve better?" Yomi turned his face towards mine, where I was standing beside his chair.

I have seen several emotions pass over the goat's face over the years…Anger, relief, joy, pain, confusion, calm, peace…but I had never seen this kind of grief before. My hand left the warm shoulder and traced over the eyes that I'd had permanently closed. Guilt and shame still clouded my heart every time I looked at Yomi's face, but I knew that a thousand apologies would not give Yomi his sight back. My forehead came to rest against his own between his horns, and I let my eyelashes flutter against his closed lids.

"You deserve the best, my old friend. My only wish is that I live long enough to see you truly happy," I whispered. I felt Yomi inhale and then exhale, and I braced my hands on his shoulders.

"I was happy once, a long time ago. I was sitting around a fire, between two meddlesome cousins and across from an insane bat and a mocking feline. Surely you remember?"

I did. How could I forget?

"_C'mon, Yomi! Quit scowling!" Ray yelled and poked the goat's cheek. The light from our private fire accentuated the anger in Yomi's dark brown eyes, not that Ray cared. She knew that Yomi would never really hurt her. _

"_Yes, it's not your fault that you just so happened to fall while trying to escape," Tiger said with a wide smile. Ray stretched out her leg to nudge Tiger with her foot, but nothing could get rid of his mocking smile and laughing yellow eyes. _

"_No, it's his damn fault!" Yomi yelled and pointed across the fire. Navy blue eyes widened in surprise as he pointed a finger at himself._

"_Me? How was I supposed to know that the branch I threw down was going to land in Yomi's path and not in the guards'?" Kuronue asked with an innocent look in his eyes. _

"_Oh? What happened to your 'perfect aim'?" Yomi asked and continued to glare._

"_Even us perfect beings make a mistake from time to time. Not that you would know…" Tiger gave a whooping laugh, and Ray instantly started yelling at him for making fun of her gallant knight. (Yomi had saved her after she tripped over some bushes just a few days before.)_

"_Enough!" My voice wasn't raised, but it had the desired effect. _

"_Kurama?" _

"_Yomi is too valuable for us to lose. If your aim is off again, Kuronue, then I will gladly give you some lessons." My eyes must have had the steely look I had perfected, because Kuronue had paled and nodded his head. _

"_Yeah, take that, ya bat!" And everything went right back to normal._

"I should have been better to you back then. I should have been better to a lot of people back then," I said as the memory unfolded itself.

"Everything happens for a reason, Kurama. Try not to dwell on painful memories," Yomi whispered. I moved up and gently placed my lips against Yomi's forehead, like I had done long ago when he pulled off a successful mission.

"I will try as long as you do, old friend." Yomi hummed his agreement, and we spent the rest of the night in comfortable silence and enjoying the other's presence. Ever since my return to the Demon World those short years ago, I have felt somewhat awkward in Yomi's presence. There was too much pain between us, but it finally feels as if we're moving closer to a friendship like we should have had long ago.

I set out at first light to find someone else to help me escort, and I felt much lighter this time as I ran across the sand. Somehow, I felt as if everything was going to be okay…

**Present / Earlier That Day / April 30, 1994**

"Kurama! There ya are!" I smiled up into Kuwabara's warm blue eyes and then looked over at Shizuru. They were both dressed in jeans and tee-shirts, and they each had a bag slung over their shoulder.

"I see that you are both ready to go. Very well then, follow me," I said and turned around. I heard them both hurrying to catch up with me, and Kuwabara fell into step beside me.

"So, why'd ya ask us to meet ya in an empty park?" Kuwabara asked.

"There's a portal very close by."

"Who's escorting us? Anyone we know?" Shizuru asked.

"It's a surprise," I said and led them through the portal. The sunlight here is a little harsher, and I looked over to see both Kuwabaras blinking in the light from the two suns.

"These are the humans that you have asked us to escort, Kurama?" Mukuro asked. Her voice was aloof, but I could hear the underlying humor.

"Yes, that's the oaf," Hiei confirmed.

"That you, shorty? C'mere, ya little brat!" Kuwabara must have surprised Hiei, because he managed to catch a fistful of Hiei's black shirt.

"Release me," Hiei said from between clenched teeth.

"Are they always like this?" Mukuro asked.

"Pretty much," Shizuru said with a small shrug.

"How…amusing." Mukuro was smiling when I looked over at her, and Shizuru was looking at her brother with a slight twinge of annoyance. Maybe it's because he's eating dirt with Hiei's foot resting on his back?

"We don't have time for this, you two! Don't we have a party to get to?" Shizuru asked. Kuwabara jumped up fast enough to throw Hiei off of him, but the fire demon landed perfectly on his feet next to Mukuro.

"I still don't understand why we have to be the ones to escort them," Hiei said and crossed his arms.

"Because Yomi didn't want to. Now, come along, Hiei. We don't want to miss Asher's party," Mukuro said and glanced over at the two humans.

"I still can't believe Auntie Ray's a mommy," Kuwabara said and shook his head.

"Less talking, more walking!" Shizuru yelled. I could see the edges of Mukuro's lips tip into a smile, and I believe that even Hiei's scowl wasn't as severe as usual. Perhaps this trip won't be so bad after all…

* * *

"Whoa…is that it?"

We were stopped on a hill overlooking the palace and valley below, and I really looked at Enki's palace for the first time. The front of the palace was facing us, so we could see all of its splendor. It truly was magnificent and a sight to behold. Most of the Demon World was dry and resembled a desert, but the weather was more favorable here in the north. Rolling green hills covered every inch of the land, and the palace was surrounded by forests. The light from the red sun shone over the light gray (and slightly green due to the number of vines) palace.

"Why is it so big?" Shizuru asked.

"To fit all of the idiots who live there," Hiei replied.

"How many people live inside?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm not really sure, to be honest. The kitchens and laundry are in the basement. The ground floor is used for the more normal functions. There's libraries, studies, the King's royal office where the more official meetings are held, there's a few dining rooms, and the large ballroom where most of the celebrations take place. The rest of the floors are divided into living quarters, which are determined by rank."

"Rank?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes. The second floor is the servant's quarters. The third floor is reserved for any visiting nobles, since their meetings can sometimes last for days at a time. Honored guests are given a room on the fourth floor, which is where you two will be staying. High-ranking officers stay on the fifth floor, and right now only ten colonels and two captains occupy it. Four lieutenants, three of which you know, and the two sergeants are on the sixth floor. Ray is usually the only one on the seventh floor, unless there is a visiting ruler or second. The eighth floor is only occupied by the King and Queen."

"So…the Queen and King have to walk the farthest to get to their rooms? And the servants don't have to go all that far? Isn't it usually the other way around?" Shizuru asked.

"In our world, the strongest are on top, both figuratively and literally," Mukuro said.

"Well, that sucks," Kuwabara mumbled.

"What's that over there? I can feel a lot of energy coming from that direction," Shizuru said with a pointed look to the West.

"You can sense spirit energy?"

"Yes." Simple and to the point.

"Those are the Army Grounds, where Ray's army lives and trains. That's also where Ray and everyone else is gathered at the moment. We should keep moving," I said and started the descent down the hill. Kuwabara and Shizuru were much faster than average humans, largely in part due to their immense spirit energy, so it wasn't long before I could see the large group sitting in a circle on the ground. Ray was leaning against Tiger with her eyes closed, and everyone else was so wrapped up in conversation that they didn't even notice our presence.

"So this is where everyone has been hiding. Scared of a little decorating?" Mukuro taunted. Ray's lips tipped into a small smile as one eye opened, and I stepped up beside Mukuro. Hiei stood just behind Mukuro, and Kuwabara and Shizuru were behind the three of us.

"I don't see you in there helping." Ray's wide smile showed off all of her fangs, and Mukuro smiled in return.

"I'm not here to decorate. I'm here to deliver." Ray looked confused, and Mukuro and I stepped to the side at the same time. Everyone's eyes were on us now, and I could see Kuwabara and Shizuru stepping forward.

"Uh, hi, Auntie Ray," Kuwabara said with a sheepish smile.

"_Oh my…Kazuma, is that you?"_

* * *

**Human World / Approx. Ten Minutes Later**

_Thanks for leaving an actual address this time. What's it like in America? Genkai wants to know if you've been keeping up on your training, and Yukina said to remind you to eat. Shizuru just said not to act like an idiot and scar some poor people for life. _

_Look, I just wanted to let you know, me and Shizuru are going away for a little while. To the Demon World actually. Wait a minute before you start getting mad! Just hear me out, okay? Me and Shizuru ain't stupid, and we've been thinking about this for a long time. We finally talked to Kurama, and he's agreed to help us out. We'll already be gone by the time you get this, but I didn't want to just leave without telling you anything. When you get everything sorted out, come see us._

_Take care of yourself, Urameshi._

Callused hands gently folded the letter and placed it inside a small hidden pocket. The bark against his back was warm from the sun, and the grass tickling his bare calves moved gently with the swaying breeze. He had come to see his auntie's original homeland, and he could see why she loved it the way she did. It was peaceful and staying here had helped him.

_When you get everything sorted out…_

Everything was nearly sorted out, but he wasn't ready to return quite yet. Soon though. Very soon. Then he'd knock some sense into that ugly mug for being stupid enough to go into the Demon World without him.

* * *

**Edited/Original Ending Note: **Now, first things first, I'm sorry about all of the jumping around. There is a reason for that though! I wanted it to be all jumbled together. If anyone was confused, I apologize, and feel free to ask me any questions!

Okay, next, I want to address the whole Yomi/Kurama thing. I am not saying that they are ex-lovers, and I am also not saying that they aren't. I'm leaving that up to everyone's imagination.

I know I cut this off at a weird place, but I wanted it that way. The next chapter should be very…interesting.


	49. Beginnings and Goodbyes

**Word Count:** 4630

* * *

**Chapter 49: Beginnings and Goodbyes**

**Ray**

"Kazuma, how…why…who?" My hands shook as they brushed the fabric of his dark shirt, and a light pink dusted across his high cheekbones. How long has it been now since I last saw him? My, he has grown in the past four years. His face is softer and yet still angled, and his eyes have an almost sleepy innocent look to them. His copper hair has grown longer and is actually down in unrestrained curls, like when I first saw him. If possible, he's grown even taller and broader. Jeeze, what has Shizuru been feeding this kid?

"Portal, to see ya, and Kurama."

"Huh?"

"You asked how, why, and who." Portal, to see me, and…

"Kurama!"

"Yes, Ray?"

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" When I looked over at my cousin, he was smiling and raising his hands in defeat.

"I told you I had a surprise." Hmpf, that was an understatement.

"You look…different." I turned my head at the low, husky voice and felt a grin split my face.

"Shizuru! You came too!" I yelled and pulled her forward. Both Kuwabaras had to bend down to hug me, and I didn't want to let them go when the hug was over.

"You do look a little funny, Auntie Ray…" Kuwabara said and poked one of my ears. I hit him with one of my tails and smiled to show off my fangs.

"All of the clothes in the Human World makes sense though," Shizuru said and traced a scar on my shoulder. I opened my mouth to reply, but I felt something pulling on one of my tails. I looked down and saw a giant pair of red eyes staring up at me. The eyes darted away to greet the newcomers and then quickly returned to my own. Without another word, I bent down and gathered Asher into my arms. Kurama said he had explained how Asher had come to be my son to all of my friends in the Human World, but the two humans in front of me still looked a little surprised. Maybe it's because he looks so much like me?

"Asher, this is Kazuma and Shizuru. Do you remember me telling you about them?" I asked the now three-year old.

"Zuma, Zuru? Yu-Yu?" Asher's brilliant red eyes glittered a little, and I felt my chest pull a little.

"He's really missed his Uncle Yu-Yu," I explained to the siblings. Kazuma nodded his head, and Shizuru locked her eyes with Asher's. She bent down so that they were eye-level, and Asher went completely still as he looked into her whiskey brown eyes.

"My name's Shizuru. What's yours?"

"Asher."

"Asher, huh? Cool name, kid. How old are you?"

"Three."

"How many is that?" Asher raised three of his fingers and smiled. Shizuru reached up to ruffle his hair, and Asher squealed a little. Asher blinked up at Kazuma next to see what he was going to do. After a moment's hesitation, Kazuma clapped his hands and held them out to Asher. My son turned to look at me, and I nodded my head in approval. Asher easily went into Kazuma's arms, where he was bounced gently by a pair of large hands.

"Zuma!" Asher yelled and wrapped his arms around his Zuma's neck.

"Your kid loves everyone, Ray," Mukuro said from my side.

"And everyone loves him. How can anyone say no to that face?" I said and brushed a finger across his cheek.

"Pretty impossible," Kazuma mumbled as Asher started to actually talk. Some of it was gibberish, but it sounded adorable anyway.

"Ray? Are you going to introduce any of us?" I stiffened at the sound of Tiger's voice and rubbed the back of my neck. I was so close to all of them that it was hard to remember that some of them had never met.

"Kazuma, Shizuru, I'm sure you remember some of these faces. There's Jin and Touya, they're lieutenants of the elemental division. Chu there is a lieutenant of the 'brute strength force,' their words, not mine. Rinku is Asher's personal bodyguard when I'm not around."

"Hi! Remember me? Wanna spar later? Unless you're scared of getting beat again," Rinku said quickly and with a big grin.

"That was a fluke, and ya know it!" Kazuma yelled and pointed a finger at the small demon. Chu and Rinku fell over each other laughing, and I just shook my head as Lia reached around to hit them both in the back of the head.

"That wonderful woman is Lia, a lieutenant with Chu. On the other side of Jin and Touya is Ayame and Souketsu. Ayame is a soldier under Chu and Lia, and Souketsu is her annoying mate."

"Hey!"

"Next to them is Tiger, my oldest friend and a sergeant. He oversees the archers. This is the king and queen of the Demon World, Enki and Koku. Next to them is Kagemusha, my second sergeant. And you already know Botan."

"Hi, Kuwabara! Hi, Shizuru! Won't you come sit down with us? You can sit by me! Oh, and this is the twins, Vash and Faye," Botan said in one breath.

"They're captains. They keep the palace secure during battles," I explained. Kuwabara sat down beside Botan, and Shizuru sat down between her brother and Faye.

"Twins, huh? You two don't look anything alike," Shizuru said. I saw Faye blink and smile as I walked back to my spot between Tiger and Enki.

"We are complete opposites, which makes it easier to deny him in public," Faye said. Vash started yelling behind her about how much of a meanie she was while Jin laughed maniacally, and a moment later Vash and Jin were rolling around as they wrestled.

"Is it always like this?" Kuwabara asked as Asher started pulling on his hair. The kid has definitely got a fascination with hair for some reason. Reminds of a little Yusuke…

"Most of the time. Isn't it wonderful though? Oh, I'm so glad you both could make it!" Botan yelled and clapped her hands.

"Excuse me, Lady Ray?" I tipped my head back to look up at the small maid and smiled. She was the one who usually took care of Asher, Mashie.

"Yes?"

"All of the preparations have been completed," she said with a small gleam in her eye.

"And you did what I asked?"

"Of course, my lady."

"You heard the woman! Let's go celebrate!" I yelled.

* * *

Asher spent a lot of his time with his various aunts and uncles, but he also spent a lot of time playing with the children of the servants. I had asked Mashie to ask the people she worked with to let their children come to the party, because I didn't want Asher to be the only child. He needed to play and have fun, so I was very happy when we walked inside the massive ballroom and saw it filled with children. All of the servants were now officially off-duty and would remain that way for the rest of the night. Their last orders were to simply have fun with the rest of us.

"He looks happy." The deep voice caused my body to tense, but I quickly relaxed and smiled up at the tall demon.

"He is, but I'm not sure if Shura's going to make it." Yomi and I shared a quiet laugh as Shura was tackled by Asher and about eight other little demons.

"How have you been, Ray?" Yomi asked. I looked up at him, still smiling, and grabbed his hand with one of my own.

"I think the question is, how have you been?" Yomi's other hand rested over mine, and I felt the tension in my chest ease as he genuinely smiled.

"Busy, mostly, but fine. Shura and I would have visited sooner, but some of us do actually run our kingdoms."

"Hey! I run my kingdom just fine," Mukuro said from Yomi's other side. Shizuru was standing next to her, and I couldn't stop my smile. The two had been talking for the past two hours, and it almost appeared as if they had been friends for years.

"Ah, a human. Who is this?" Yomi asked.

"Shizuru Kuwabara. Who are you?"

"Nobody important," Mukuro whispered just loud enough for Yomi to hear. Oh my…I think Koku's been spiking the punch again. I better find Botan soon and make sure she's okay. She always seems to get the worst end of the deal when Koku is feeling mischievous.

"This is Lord Yomi, who I work for," Kurama said.

"Really? Yusuke's told me about you. Said you were good at kicking his ass," Kazuma said with a quiet chuckle. Yomi laughed at that, and I felt even lighter as the demon seemed to completely relax. He began telling Kazuma about his usual sparring matches with Yusuke, with both Kurama and Mukuro adding a few extra details. I slipped away as they talked and decided to check on the rest of the guests. I saw a lot of rosy cheeks, which can only mean that the Queen has been having a little too much fun. Wait…she just smirked in my direction…Dammit!

* * *

**Botan**

"Why is it always so hard to find the bathroom? Why are there so many hallways? Why do I love this punch so much?" I raised the small cup to my lips and poured the last remaining bit into my mouth. My head was tipped back so I could get the last drop (I don't want to be wasteful!), and my shins collided with something hard.

My hands landed on the giant footstool that I had ran into, and I blinked as I looked around the room. Oh, I was in a library. Where did the ballroom go? Did I get lo—Oh! Wow, that is one big painting. It might even be the same size as King Enma! It was…a battle? Yes, a battle! A horrible battle from the looks of it. There was so much blood, and some of the demons looked like they came from my darkest nightmares. The picture itself was done beautifully though. How can something so beautiful be so terrifying at the same time?

"Lady Botan?" A shiver danced across my spine as I twisted my upper body. I already knew what I would see, but I was still surprised. Heavy boots, skintight black pants, pale torso with black markings, full lips with peeking fangs, swirling gray eyes, and all of that long black hair. I wonder what it looks like down?

"Oh, hi, Kagemusha," I said with a smile. I could feel my cheeks warming, like they usually did whenever I was around him. Why does he make me blush so much?

"What are you doing here, Lady Botan? My general was getting ready to send out a search party for you."

"I am not lost!"

"Then why are you in the library?"

"It was loud and noisy in the ballroom, so I wanted to walk around and clear my head a bit. I saw the painting from the doorway and decided to take a closer look," I said and pointedly turned to look at the painting again. Yeah! That sounded believable!

"I did not realize that you liked this kind of art." I jumped a little since Kagemusha was right beside me. Wow, just how tall is he? If I'm five-five, then he has to be about…six-seven? Eight, maybe? Those gray eyes focused down on mine, and I saw the tips of his fangs as he smiled. Oh, wait, I'm supposed to be answering his question, right?

"It's a little terrifying, but it's beautiful too," I whispered. _Kinda like you_, was what I wanted to add, but I could never! He'd probably just laugh in that quiet way of his and disappear.

"Someone as innocent as you should not look upon something so ugly."

"Hey, I am not some weak little girl! I've seen ugly things! I've seen this before!" I yelled and pointed to the gigantic painting. I had seen battles before…I had seen my friends beaten and bloody, holding onto their last bit of life with both hands. Kagemusha's eyes lightened into a silvery glow, and I felt cool fingers drifting across my cheek.

"I am sorry you had to see it, but you are a very brave and loyal friend, Lady Botan," Kagemusha whispered.

"You are too, Kagemusha! The others have told me how good you are in battle, but I still don't see how you always still look so perfect—Oh!" Kagemusha's eyebrow raised at my small slip, and his lips curved into a smile. A throat cleared behind us, and we both turned to see a grinning Ray.

"When you two return to the ballroom later, she had better be blushing and holding your hand. Botan needs someone to love her right. Don't you agree, Musha?" she asked. Ray's eyes were only a few shades lighter than Kagemusha's, and they were sparkling.

"I do, my general."

"Good answer. I'll see you two later," Ray said and disappeared. Did I miss something? I felt cool hands pulling on my own, and I stared down in confusion at Kagemusha. He was on his knees, so he was only slightly shorter than me.

"Kagemusha, what are you…?"

"Lady Botan, may I court you?"

"What?" It felt like someone had set my face on fire, but Kagemusha had a firm grip on my hands so I couldn't cover my blushing face.

"May I court you?"

"C-c-court me?" Oh, and now I can't even talk right! He's going to think I'm such an idiot!

"Yes, you," Kagemusha said with another one of those slow smiles.

"I…uh…mm…Yes, you can court me." Was that my voice? Why do I sound so breathless? Oh! Breathe!

My chest expanded as I took in a deep breath, and I saw Kagemusha's dazzling eyes as I exhaled. He was still kneeling, but his face was right in front of mine. Something soft tickled my lips, and I gasped at the light sensation. The touch grew more firm, and my hands fluttered as they landed on Kagemusha's strong shoulders. The kiss was kept light and sweet, but my head still swooned a little. Kagemusha's hands still held mine, and his lithe yet strong body kept me from falling over. The kiss ended much too soon for my taste…

…and I was still blushing when we walked back into the ballroom.

* * *

**Ray**

"You've been meddling again, Ray." I turned to look at the owner of the amused voice and laid my head against his arm.

"It's nice to have you this tall again, sir," I said and grinned up at young-looking ruler.

"Quit trying to change the subject, Ray," Koenma said and lightly tapped my head.

"I didn't meddle. I merely gave a gentle push in the right direction," I said and smiled again. Koenma was looking across the room at his second, whose face had nearly turned purple as she was surrounded by a group of giggling women. She was clutching Kagemusha's hand so hard that I wouldn't be surprised if he bruised, but he just smiled like he was the luckiest man in the world.

"He'll treat her right, won't he?" Koenma asked.

"Yes, I believe he will."

"He'd better," Koenma grumbled. The prince might complain about Botan from time to time, but I knew that he'd do anything for her. They were almost like brother and sister, and Koenma definitely had the look of a big brother right now.

"Ray!" A flushed and panting Vash slid to a stop in front of me, and I reached up to push some of his sweat-slicked blonde hair away from his face.

"What'd you do now?" I asked.

"I can't find Asher. Me and Jin were playing hide-n-seek with the kids, like you taught us, but we can't find him! What are we gonna do?" Vash yelled and grabbed my shoulders.

"Vash, I can always feel Asher. If he was in any danger, I would be the first to know. I'll go get him; you and Jin go play with the kids," I said and reached up to pat his shoulder. Vash's face lit up in a smile, and he happily skipped back over to where Jin was laughing with a group of kids. I said a quick goodbye to Koenma and then walked off to find my "missing" son. I could feel him, and I let my feet lead me to him.

Asher was very good at hide-n-seek, almost too good. It was yet another thing he had inherited from his Uncle Yu-Yu. The one time that stands out the most was when Yusuke was four. We were playing hide-n-seek in the house; it was raining outside so we couldn't go to the park like we usually did. In my human form, it's much harder for me to sense energies. After checking all of Yusuke's usual hiding spots, I began to panic. I screamed until I was hoarse, but still no Yusuke. It felt like an eternity before I heard the light thumping noise, and my eyes widened so much that I thought they were going to fall out. I found a curled up and fast asleep Yusuke in my _**oven**_. If he hadn't been stretching in his sleep, I might have never found him.

"Mama!" I stopped in my tracks at the sound of the sweet voice, immediately snapping out of my thoughts of the past. That's when I felt it. It was love and hate, anger and joy, comfort and agony…all rolled into one being.

"H-Hiei?"

"He insisted." Asher was laying comfortably in the fire demon's arms and running his fingers over the dragon that twisted around Hiei's bare arm. Hiei was dressed in his usual black pants, a semi-nice and sleeveless black shirt, and a red sash wrapped around his waist. It was a shock to see Asher with his head resting on Hiei's chest, one floppy ear nearly brushing Hiei's chin.

"I'm sorry, Hiei, I didn't…"

"Stop. He is not bothering me." I nearly swallowed my own tongue and then stepped forward. I finally realized that I was standing on a small porch, and the dark sky was perfectly visible. I didn't stop until I was standing next to Hiei and Asher, and I leaned my hip against the railing. Asher was still touching the dragon on Hiei's arm, but the dragon didn't seem to mind. Hiei was looking down at Asher, and I could almost swear that he was smiling. But that can't be right…can it?

"Asher." At the sound of his name, Asher raised his red eyes to lock with another pair.

"Hiei."

"You need to return to your party. Your friends miss you," Hiei spoke in a quiet voice.

"Mama?"

"Mama will be there soon." Asher nodded his head and stretched his arms around Hiei's neck. Hiei allowed the hug and then placed Asher on his feet. His hand ruffled the white hair for a moment before Asher toddled off to rejoin the party. Hiei and I were both silent as I felt Asher's presence get farther away, and my body relaxed once Asher was surrounded by his extended family.

"Hiei? What's going on?" I had never seen the fire demon look so…calm. There wasn't a scowl on his face or any trace of anger. I had never seen him look so at peace, and it kind of scared me. I didn't know what to expect. Should I say something first?

"Yomi and I have come to an agreement to stop being too close. I've been using him for far too long, and it won't happen again. We are friends and nothing more," I said and looked over at Hiei. He stepped forward until his thighs rested against the railing, and I felt a callused palm rest over the back of my hand on the railing. Hiei was looking up at the sky and not at me though.

"How old are you?"

"To be exact, five hundred and twenty-three."

"You have never been with anyone? Never given yourself to another?"

"My scent alone proves that, but the answer is no. I have never really wanted anyone. There were times when I considered it, but I could never go through with it."

"I am different." It wasn't a question, but I answered anyway.

"Yes, you are different."

"Why?" Hiei's fingers tightened around my hand, but he still wouldn't look at me. This was a side to him that I had never seen, and I had to resist the urge to throw my arms around him.

"I've loved you since the first moment I saw you. I already knew about you. The fire demon that managed to sneak into Spirit World and steal a sword that could turn humans into low-level demons. The same fire demon that helped make sure that some of my loved ones made it out of that horrid Maze Castle alive.

"You're stubborn and rude, but I don't care. I know that you're loyal and you're caring in your own way. You're strong and honorable. There isn't a single thing about you that I hate, at least not constantly. I love everything that you are, Hiei."

"You are my soulmate."

"And you are mine. For me, there will never be anyone but you." At that, he finally turned to look at me. The look in his large red eyes nearly brought me to my knees. He looked so lost, and he complied for the first time when I gently tugged on his hand. His covered forehead brushed my shoulder, and I brought my free hand up to his hair. A quiet rumble shook his chest, but that was all.

"There have been others. I have touched no one since meeting you, and I intend to keep it that way," Hiei breathed against my skin.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what's going on?" I didn't want to ask, but I had to. With the way Hiei was talking, I was starting to get worried that someone had either possessed or drugged him.

"I have accepted the way you feel for me, even if I do not understand it."

"Hiei, does this mean—"

"I'm leaving for the Human World. There's something I need to take care of, and I don't know when I'll return. I will be gone for a very long time."

"So, you're here to say goodbye?"

"Yes." My eyes clenched shut as a familiar pain warped my soul, and I felt a rough fingertip trace across my cheek. Despite my tightly closed eyes, a few tears had managed to escape.

Soft lips touched my jaw, and all of the tension fled from my body. I sagged a little against the railing as Hiei's lips continued to caress my jaw line and cheeks, and I felt even more tears slip from beneath my closed eyes. Hiei's fingertips caught all of the tears, and I tightened my fingers in his hair. Lips finally closed over my own, and I felt my body getting lifted. Hiei sat me on the low railing and moved between my thighs, but his lips never strayed from mine.

It was Heaven. It was Hell. Small fangs nipped the edges of my ear, and my legs locked around Hiei's waist on reflex. Then those lips were covering mine again and those small fangs were nipping at my bottom lip instead. It was almost too much for me to handle, but there was no way I was going to ask him to stop. The kiss remained mostly chaste, and soothing hands ran all over my body. It was like pieces of my soul were coming back together, if only for a little while.

"Return to the party," Hiei whispered against my jaw.

"Are you leaving now?"

"Not yet, but soon. Return to the party." I felt his fingers on my face, wiping away the last of the tears, and then he was gone. I finally opened my eyes and worked on my breathing. When I rejoined the party a few minutes later, a smile was plastered to my face.

* * *

I was sleeping so peacefully, but there was something that was telling me to wake up. Just for a moment. A breeze kept my usually warm skin cooled, and a thin sheet covered my lower half. I always slept in a pair of panties and a large shirt, and my hair was left down to cover the entire pillow. I felt my bed shift, and I slowly rolled over. It wasn't unusual for Asher to sneak into my room, but I found a different pair of red eyes in the darkness this time.

"Hiei, what are you—"

"Shh, go back to sleep," Hiei whispered as he slipped into the bed. I felt the sheet settle over our bodies, and Hiei's arm wrapped around my middle and pulled me back against him. His body curved around mine, and I felt him bury his face in my neck.

"Goodnight, Hiei," I whispered. I lifted his hand up to my lips and then cradled it next to my heart.

"Goodnight, Ray."

* * *

**No One**

"Leaving now?" Red eyes blinked against the rising sun, and he didn't even both scowling at the woman beside him.

"Yes. You know how to reach me if you need anything." The female lord sighed and ran a hand through her shaggy hair. The red eyes of her second moved up to the seventh floor balcony, where a white-haired wolf was still sleeping peacefully.

"Tell me, Hiei, do you love her?" Mukuro finally asked. She had seen the way the powerful demon's eyes followed Hiei's every move, and there was no doubt to what her feelings were. She had given up _Yomi_ for the stubborn fire demon.

"I do not know," he said without looking away.

"While you're gone, try figuring it out." Eyes finally looked away from the balcony and glared over at his superior.

"Hn."

"And say hello to your sister for me." The small fire demon didn't even grunt in response this time. He just disappeared from sight as the first rays of sun began to peek over the horizon. The female ruler blinked against the harsh light and sighed. Now she understood. And she was starting to wish she didn't. How did the saying go? _Ignorance is bliss…_And she hated knowing just how much pain her friend was in.

"Lady Mukuro?" The ruler's back straightened as she turned around, and she didn't bother to smile at the somber looking tiger.

"The two are complicated, but you do not need to worry about them," Tiger said. His yellow eyes were nearly dull, and Mukuro stepped forward until they were facing each other.

"Before Raygan, I had never had a true friend. Without even knowing me, she took a blade meant to pierce my flesh. She carried my body despite being heavily wounded, found out my one true secret and promised to keep it forever, and she then preceded to get me and my entire kingdom drunk. Hiei has a soul and personality very similar to my own. I think of him as the son I will never be able to have. To see them both hurting…"

"Lady Ray is strong. It will take more than your stubborn second to bring her down," Tiger said with a tired smile.

"I just hope, for her sake, that he comes to his senses soon." With that, Mukuro turned and walked away. The tiger demon stayed where he was and looked at the changing colors of the sky. His last words drifted on a small breeze before he turned to follow Mukuro inside the palace.

"_Don't we all…"_

* * *

**Edited/Original Ending Note: **All together now people, "AWWW!" Am I the only one who thought the Hiei-Asher/Hiei-Ray scene was absolutely adorable?

I realize that Hiei was OOC in this chapter, but…for this story, you better get used to it. A lot of the characters are about to deviate from the norm, but I promise that I can justify everything in my own little way. No one stays the same forever, right?


	50. Oh, The Places I've Been

**Author's Note: **For those of you who have yet to notice, I am insane and a glutton for punishment. Why? I'm still trying to figure it out. For the past few, I don't know, _months_, I've been going through and editing this entire story. It needed the editing, but it has taken me forever to get it done. I was determined to finish before the fiftieth chapter though, and I have done just that. From this point on, the important stuff will only be in the first chapter. I am only going to put Author's Notes and Word Counts. Oh, and Ending Notes. I love those things. When this story is complete, I will go back and edit everything that comes after this chapter. I mostly want to clean it up for any new readers that might be popping up. (If you are a new reader, Bless Your Soul!)

[I'll be going through and replacing all the chapters as soon as I get the time…whenever that is.]

As for the actual Author's Note: Writing this chapter was _**so**_ hard to write. Words cannot express my frustration when writing this chapter. I wanted it to be perfect, and I am happy with the way it turned out. I sincerely hope that this **FIFTIETH CHAPTER** doesn't let any of my faithful readers down.

Special Thanks: **Shiningheart of ThunderClan**! Without you and your wonderful review, this chapter would have turned out very differently. This chapter is all yours; I just hope you like it since you inspired it.

Random Info: This entire story has approximately 202,000 words! Yeah, in the thousands! It also takes up over 400 pages on Microsoft Word. It is, by far, the longest story I have ever written. I have all of you amazing readers to thank for that, including those of you who don't review. Reviews are awesome, I love them (they even inspire whole chapters), but I also notice those of you who add my story to your alerts and favorites. I am very grateful to all of you too. It means the world to me.

This Author's Note is getting a little too long, so go read the chapter. I'll see you in the Ending Note!

**Word Count:** 5180

* * *

**Chapter 50: Oh, The Places I've Been (Awkward Situations)**

**No One**

The small black figure stayed perched on the railing as the single sun rose over the tops of the trees, and he didn't even blink as the light shone on his boots and hit his eyes. Soft footsteps caused the worn boards of the old temple to creak quietly, and he felt the back of his neck tighten as her presence came closer. Her mint green hair gleamed prettily in the bright light, and her ruby eyes shone with happiness.

No words were exchanged; none needed to be exchanged. He removed the small stone from its resting placed around his neck and pressed the warm jewel into her hand. Her eyes glittered as her fingers closed around it, and it was then that she noticed what lay against his dark shirt. Another gem, the twin of hers, laid against his chest. With a cry of joy, she flung her arms around his neck.

Inside of the temple, the old woman could hear the quiet clattering of solid tears and a single word whispered repeatedly. _Brother._

* * *

As he searched across the world, he felt lighter than usual. His sister, _his sister_, accepted him. She accepted him, forgave him…loved him. The word felt foreign on his tongue and weighed heavily on his mind. Love was still a concept that his mind could not grasp. He was raised by bandits, ruthless creatures that only held love for blood and destruction. Bandits that had abandoned him when _his_ bloodlust had grown beyond their control. Love…it was something he had never felt. Or so he thought. Was it only a sense of duty that made him watch over his sister? What was his purpose for defending beings he had once tried to kill? Honor? Pity?

As the days turned to weeks, he became even more confused. He searched for someone who could answer his questions; someone who might understand. Not that he expected that idiot to know much of anything, but even help from a buffoon was better than nothing. After searching the whole world over, he finally found the one he had been seeking. His back was propped against a sun-warmed tree, and he was chewing on a piece of straw as he cut at a block of wood. There was a house not too far from him, barely big enough for one person to live comfortably.

As he approached, eyes the color of chocolate rose to meet his. He was surprised, that much was evident by the widening of his eyes. After a silent moment, loud guffaws echoed off the surrounding trees. He pulled his face into a familiar scowl and crossed his arms. Stupid human. After a few more loud laughs, silence reigned over the two. Finally, having enough of the staring match, the idiot spoke.

"Why are you here, Hiei?"

That's what it all came down to, wasn't it? Why was he here? He barely knew himself. He just knew that he needed to find the idiot; knew that only the idiot could help him. The idiot must have been able to tell, because he sighed and pointed to the green grass.

"Take a seat and tell me what's wrong with ya."

He didn't like being ordered around, but he folded his legs beneath him and sat on the ground. The sun warmed his bare arms, and the grass felt soft beneath his fingers. The human, the demon, began to whistle around the straw and started cutting on the wood again. The two sat in silence as the sun rose higher in the sky, and he finally decided that now was the time to talk. He was no coward, and he wanted his questions answered.

"What is love?"

Loud coughing spewed from the half-demon's mouth as he nearly choked on his straw, and the block of wood and knife clattered noiselessly to the ground. He watched as the face turned purple and the eyes started watering, and he was about to offer his assistance when the coughing abruptly stopped. An already broad chest expanded as air was pulled down into lungs, and he scowled as he looked down at the grass running between his fingers. Perhaps he had come to the wrong person, after all…

"What?" The question was nearly shouted, and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"You heard me, Yusuke."

Those large eyes blinked in confusion; it was the first time he had ever casually said the other's given name. It was a sign, albeit a small one, that he was willing to change. Willing to…be himself, whoever that was. He had spent so much time being angry that he was tired now, and he hated the lethargic feeling. If Kurama could smile despite his sins, why couldn't he? If Mukuro could laugh and _socialize_, why couldn't he? He wanted to be different…for her…and for himself. He wanted to be someone that Mukuro could count on, that his friends could converse with, that his sister could be proud of…that his mate could be with.

"Love is…it's complicated, okay? Why are you asking me?"

"Who else is there to ask?"

"Kurama?"

"The fox would make it sound more complicated than it is."

"Ya got a point there. Mukuro?"

"I believe she has yet to figure it out."

"So, I'm your last option, huh?"

The brown eyes were sparking with amusement as he reached down to pick up the wood and knife again, and the black-clad figure struggled to find the right words. He _knew_ how he felt, so why was it so difficult for him to just _say_ it?

"I believe that you are the only one who could…understand."

He refused to look up. Instead, his fingers plucked at the grass. He heard a deep sigh coming from the space across from him, but he still refused to look up. The sounds of a blade scraping against wood reached his sensitive ears, and the rhythmic sound calmed him somewhat. He watched an insect crawl across a blade of grass and waited for the idiot across from him to speak.

"There's different kinds of love, ya know?

"Different kinds?"

"Yeah. With people, there's three kinds."

"I told Yukina I'm her brother."

He wasn't sure why he said it, but he looked straight into his companion's eyes as he did. The eyes widened, only slightly. His lips pulled up in a smile, and a palm smacked against his leg as he laughed. What was with this idiot and constantly laughing? It was like everything was one big joke.

"It's about time! I was starting to think you were never gonna tell her."

"Hn."

"Well, that's one kind of love. The love you have for your family."

"Is that why I watch after her?"

His companion swore, quite colorfully, before settling his head back against the tree. His eyes were clenched shut, and his breathing was slow and deep. If he didn't look so wound up, he would have appeared to have been meditating. After a few human heartbeats, that were nowhere around to be heard, his companion began to speak without opening his eyes.

"I knew you had a messed up life, Hiei, but damn. It's nothing to be ashamed of, so quit looking like a kicked puppy."

"Watch it," he growled.

"I mean it, Hiei. Ya got nothing to be ashamed of. You worry about Yukina, right? You worry about her being safe? You hate it when she's hurt or when she cries?"

"Yes."

"What do you want for her?"

"I want her to be happy."

His head was still ducked, so his companion could not see his rare smile. His sister…Yes, he worried about her. He worried about some worthless scum laying their hands on her; he feared the time when her tears would touch the ground. Her pain was _his_ pain. He wanted her to be happy, and he was willing to do whatever was needed to make her so.

"Okay, now think about Yukina. Anything and everything you can think of. Think about her smiling."

He closed his eyes and did so. He pictured as she had looked the morning he revealed that he was her brother, after her tears had stopped. She was leaning against the railing, with the sun shining on top of her mint green hair and her ruby eyes shining. Her hand was clutching his as if he was going to disappear, and she was telling him everything about her current life. About how nice Genkai was to her and all the things she was teaching her; about the birds that visited her as she learned to mediate and summon her powers at will; about the small garden that Kurama had helped her start. He pictured her smile and quiet laugh.

"You feel it, don't you? That warmth in your chest? I can see you smiling, Hiei. That's love."

That's what that feeling was? Love? So, he had felt it all along. His sister, the first being he had ever loved. It was a pleasant feeling. It was a feeling that he could get used to.

"Yukina…" His voice was a quiet whisper. If his companion had been wholly human, he never would have heard him.

"Blood of your blood."

It was a saying that the human-born male had struggled to understand and accept, but he understood it now. The same blood as your own in another's veins; another piece of yourself. It was beautiful, in a completely disgusting way.

"Sister mine."

He could almost taste his companion's astonishment, but his eyes remained closed. Smiling was not something he regularly did, but he could smile for his sister. He had caused her so much pain. She deserved happiness…but did he?

"Alright, so there's love for your family. It's probably the easiest kind of love. It's kinda like loving yourself, in a way. Make sense?"

"Yes."

"So, Hiei, how do you feel about me?"

The smile was pulled down into a neutral expression, and red eyes slowly blinked open. One eyebrow was raised, and his companion smiled widely. He looked almost like a child when he smiled like that. He tilted his head to one side and considered the question. How did he feel about…Yusuke? He was annoying, loud, always trying to save someone, constantly cursing, and an all-around idiot. So, why did he seek his company? Why hadn't he killed him yet?

"How do you feel about Kurama? Or Mukuro?"

Kurama? The fox could be annoying with his riddles and sharp glances. Mukuro…that was complicated. He hated her at first for daring to summon him, for wanting to use him. As he spent more time with her, he began to see himself. Angry and forever chained to the past. That was why he had set her free. The past few years with her had been enlightening. He scoffed at all of her advice, but what she didn't know was that he silently considered her every bit of wisdom.

The youngest of the two watched as his so-called elder struggled with the questions. His eyes were shut so tight that his brows were wrinkled, and he could see the muscles in his neck and arms in sharp relief. It was questions that he had never been asked; things he had never considered. He was confused and trying to make sense of his own thoughts.

"It's…confusing."

"Just talk to me, Hiei."

"You annoy me, greatly."

"The feeling's mutual."

"Why am I here?"

He looked so confused, so lost, so un-Hiei that Yusuke leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. Brown caught and held red, and a gentle wind stirred as the two stared in silence.

"A friend is someone that you trust, someone that you can come to. A friend is someone who is loyal to you but can put you in your place too. A friend is someone that you can beat up all day long, but you'll get pissed off when someone else messes with them. A friend is someone that's just…there," he said and waved his hand.

It was hard to explain, the love a person can have a friend. It was complicated and simple; it just _was_. Sometimes there was no way to explain it. It was just something that had to be felt. How could Yusuke explain that to someone who had never taken the time to analyze their own feelings? About anyone?

"Hiei?"

"Hn."

"Do you remember that time you saved me from Sniper?" He opened his mouth to tell him that he had saved _no one_, but he closed his mouth. He had saved him, he suddenly realized.

"I saved you."

"Yeah, you did. Thanks, by the way."

"Hn."

"So, why'd ya save me?" Red eyes flicked up, and Yusuke looked like he really wanted to know the answer.

"I don't know," was the sharp reply.

"C'mon, Hiei, tell me the truth for once."

"I didn't want some fool to be the one to kill you." He would usually add something like "I will be the one to end your life," but he did not want to kill Yusuke. Most of the time.

"You didn't want me to die." A deep sigh and a quiet omission, "No, I did not want you to die."

"Are we friends, Hiei?"

"A bandit once told me that someone like me could not have friends. A friend was someone that you trusted not to stab you in the back. Someone that you could respect, and someone that would respect you."

Yusuke stayed silent as Hiei thought over his own words. Did he trust Yusuke? Yes, he did. He knew the half-demon would never attack him when his back was turned. He knew that he'd never attack him without a good reason. Did he respect Yusuke? You had to respect someone who'd beat death twice. What about the others? Did he trust Kurama and respect him? With a start, he realized that he did. Kurama was sneaky and wily, but he had never harmed Hiei. It was hard not to respect the fox, someone with centuries of wisdom. What of Mukuro? Mukuro, the leader who had entrusted her entire kingdom to him. He trusted her; she had brought him back to life. He respected her. He even looked up to her, though he would die before admitting that to her. Her ego didn't need to get any bigger.

"Yes, Yusuke, you are my friend. Am I yours?"

Yusuke was smiling like a little kid again as he nodded his head. Hn, so that was what the love for a friend felt like. It was annoyance and protectiveness all rolled into one. It was wanting to beat sense into someone then threatening anyone that would speak against them. It confusing and simple. He would have to think on it some more.

"There's only one kind of love left," Yusuke sighed. It was this kind of love that he had been contemplating since he ran from his own home like some kind of coward.

"And?" Hiei questioned.

"Well, there's your family and friends. Not that complicated since it's all platonic. The last kind? Confusing as hell."

"Get on with it, Yusuke." Hn, saying his name was easier now. Was it because he had accepted that the half-demon was his friend? That he…dare he even think it?...cared for him?

"Romantic love. The love you feel for a significant other, a mate."

A mate… Yusuke watched as Hiei's entire body relaxed as he exhaled, and a strange scent permeated the air. It smelled like smoke and spices; it smelled like _Hiei_. His eyebrows were furrowed again, but his muscled body was at peace. A low _whirring_ sound could be heard, and Yusuke was completely stunned at the look of his friend.

"She is the first person I have ever felt at ease with." The she went unnamed, but they both knew who it was. Stupid as he may act, Yusuke was not an idiot. He saw the way his auntie and friend reacted to one another; he just didn't know how far it went.

"Then why are you such an ass to her?"

"I have never felt so at peace with someone. No one has ever had such control over me."

"So, you were…scared?"

A low growl was Yusuke's only answer, but Hiei didn't deny it. In a way, he was afraid of how she made him feel. He had never felt such things before her, not even with the few demons he'd allowed to have access to his body. She was different and new, something he could not understand. No one had ever looked at him with such kind eyes or craved his touch. She overwhelmed him.

"How does she make you feel?"

"Invincible." The word slipped from his lips, and he realized how true it was. With her, he could do anything. It was a dangerous feeling.

"Seriously."

"I am serious. Nothing can touch me when I am with her. She annoys me and confuses me, but she is mine."

Even now, he could see her. Her eyes shining as she looked at him, the way her fangs gleamed when she yelled at him, the rhythmic feeling of her body shifting as she breathed, the way her skin smelled like snow and blueberries… He could go on for hours, and he was once again astounded at the depth of his feelings for one being. No, that was a love that he had felt since first seeing her. A love that had cut into his bones and turned his frozen blood into fire. A love that both terrified and excited him.

"So, I don't have to explain that one?"

"No." Now that he had a better understanding of the other kinds of love, he could easily identify his feelings for her.

"Good, because I still don't get it."

"Yusuke?"

"Yeah?"

"You can…I…What happened?" Yusuke's brown eyes widened; Hiei really was full of surprises today. He was trying his hardest to change, and Yusuke did feel ready to tell someone…

"Keiko has always been there for me; I've known for as long as I can remember. When everyone else gave up on me and decided I was nothing more than some worthless punk, she stood up for me. She even rescued my ass from a burning house when I was unconscious. She was always there, and I never doubted that I loved her." Hiei was silent, so he continued, "She kinda lost it during the Dark Tournament, but she was fine afterwards. She got pissed when I told her I was leaving, but she was so _happy_ when I got back. And I realized how much I had missed her. Everything was perfect after that, except…"

"Except what?" Yusuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair, nearly cutting his scalp off in the process.

"She hated hearing about the Demon World. She didn't want to hear anything about it, or what had happened. She wanted me to forget all about it, but how could I? Tourin was the first place that ever felt like home, and I couldn't just leave the place completely. We argued about it, a lot. I stopped talking about it after a while, but I think she knew that I was thinking about it. So, she left me. She said we were too different. Said something about always loving me and just left."

"You deserve a mate that can accept you, all of you."

"Yeah, I know. I've been thinking, a lot. I know that I loved her, but I'm starting to wonder if it was the right kind of love. Sometimes I think I only loved her in a friend way."

Hiei didn't say anything; it was obviously something that Yusuke needed to work out for himself. The two sat in silence once again. Hiei reclined back in the grass and watched the fluffy white clouds drift across the light blue sky. The now familiar sounds of a blade against wood sounded again, and Yusuke began whistling quietly as he whittled away. As the sun started its descent from its highest point, Hiei sat up and looked at his companion again.

"Why did you choose this place?" Yusuke scratched his jaw and looked around. The backyard was grassy and led into a nice-sized forest, and the house was sturdy looking. It was comfy, but there were a million other places like it. Yusuke lifted his arm and pointed west, left of the house.

"Run that way for a few minutes at a normal speed until ya find a small graveyard. Go through it, look at the names. I think you'll understand then." Yusuke went back to whistling and whittling as Hiei stood up, and he kept his eyes downcast as the black figure moved away.

Hiei did as Yusuke had _suggested_ because Hiei did not follow orders, and he walked through the small cemetery. Bland gray headstones dotted the landscape, some chipping and others shiny. Hiei walked until he found the biggest and most elaborate one. The stone was dark gray and nearly reached his waist. A dark gray stone angel stood behind it, a little over five feet tall, with giant wings outstretched behind her. A wrought iron bench sat at the foot of it, and Hiei lowered himself onto the heated seat. The grave was beautiful in the morbid way graves can be, and the top of the grave was covered with tiny rocks contained in a thick outline.

The headstone was also beautiful, and it was easy to tell that a lot of thought had gone into it. Hiei's red eyes ran all over the dark stone as he committed the sight to memory. He realized the angel was weeping with her hands resting palm up, as if to receive something. He looked away from the angel to what was written on the headstone. His eyes traced the curve of every letter.

_Raygan Jane Thomas  
__December 24, 1950 ~ December 24, 1970_

_Loving Daughter  
__Loving Sister_

_Raygan, the eternal caregiver_

_For Mother, the perfect cup of coffee  
__For Sister, the perfect dress for dollies  
__For Brother, the perfect robber to cop_

_May you find peace and happiness  
__And never know death's cold embrace_

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Thanks to years of training, Hiei neither flinched nor made a sound. He turned his head to look at the woman sitting herself beside him. She was an older woman, at least seventy. Her hair had turned white with age, and still bright hazel eyes turned to look at him. Her skin was weathered and wrinkled, but she smiled at him with perfect white teeth.

"Are you a friend of Yusuke's?"

"How do you know Yusuke?" The woman smiled and looked in the direction of where Yusuke was resting, even though he was much too far away to be seen.

"I own the house he is staying in. He's been there for about a month now, and he's welcome to it for as long as he wants. He's such a nice boy," the woman said.

"Yes, I am a friend of his."

"That's good. I get worried about him up here all by himself."

"Hn." Hiei turned back to look at the headstone, and the woman did the same.

"My name is Kate, and you are?"

"Hiei." He answered without turning to look at her, but he knew she was not looking at him either. She was looking at the headstone.

"Raygan was my daughter. There's not a day that goes by that I don't miss her. Even now, I still expect her to come waltzing through the door with a smile on her face. My Raygan, she was always so happy."

Hiei didn't know how to respond, so he didn't. He just sat beside the woman who believed she had buried her daughter, the woman who had raised Ray into the person she was.

"It is a beautiful resting place," he finally said. The words felt unfamiliar on his tongue; it was not something he would usually say. But he was trying to change. Now was a good time to start.

"Oh, thank you, Hiei. Kimmy and Jim-Jam, my other two children, worked their way through college to get decent jobs. What they didn't tell me was that they saved up their money for years, for this. When Raygan died, the only thing I could afford was a simple headstone. I knew my daughter deserved better, and I was so happy when Kimmy and Jim-Jam had this made in her honor."

"They must have loved her very much."

"Yes, they did. Still do. Stories of Raygan are told at every Christmas; her nieces and nephews know her name. My oldest granddaughter, Kimmy's daughter, has her name. Just as spirited as Raygan was too. Raygan was the twins' savior, their role model. As children, no one could compare to their big sister. She was everything to them, and to me." Hiei could smell the woman's tears, and he laid a gentle hand on her shaking shoulder.

"I am sorry for your loss." He truly was. He could not imagine losing his own blood; if anything were to happen to Yukina, he would lose control.

"Thank you, Hiei, but I'm fine. Being here always makes me feel better. It's almost like I feel her spirit. It's like she never died. I like to think that she just moved on to a better life." Silence reigned for a little while, until a subtle scent touched Hiei's nose. He drew in a deep breath, but he couldn't name the familiar smell. It was then that he noticed Kate was holding something in her hands.

"What's that?" Kate blinked and then looked down into her lap. Her fingers parted the napkin in her hand, and the scent of blueberries assaulted Hiei's senses. Now he knew why the scent was familiar, it smelled like _her_.

"Blueberries were Raygan's favorite snacks, ever since she was a little girl. We used to pick them together when she was small, and we usually ate half of what we picked before ever getting home. When she got older, I would sneak blueberries into her jacket pockets for her to find later. Something to brighten her day," Kate said with a wistful smile.

Hiei watched as Kate stood up then, and she carefully walked over to the life-sized angel. She placed the handful of blueberries in one curved hand and wiped away a few tears. She walked back to the bench, and Hiei tensed a little as her hands settled on his shoulders. He knew she wouldn't, couldn't, hurt him, but he didn't like being touched. Maybe that was something he should change as well?

"May you find peace and happiness, and never know death's cold embrace." She walked away after that, and Hiei felt confused as he watched her get back into her car and disappear. She was a stranger and only knew him as Yusuke's friend, but she had blessed him anyway.

Hiei stayed and continued to look at the headstone. Hiei had heard whispers of Ray's origins, but he did not know the full story. Come to think of it, not very many did. The fox and Yusuke, and her deceased brother. Koenma, for sure. What Hiei did not know was that only five others knew; Tiger, who knew all there was to know about her; Hokushin and the Krone, who had been present when the story was told to Raizen; and Yomi and Kuronue, who listened to the story along with Kurama. Nine in all knew the complete truth.

Hiei left the graveyard as the sun disappeared behind the trees, and he found Yusuke inside the small house. Some kind of meat was resting on the stove, and Yusuke was putting two plates down at the table. He pointed to one of the seats, and Hiei lowered himself into it. Yusuke served Hiei first before making his own plate, and Hiei took a quick sniff before eating. Who knew that Yusuke could actually cook something edible?

"So, I guess ya found it?" Yusuke finally asked.

"Yes. I had no idea she had been…buried." Red eyes looked up, and Yusuke sighed.

"Yeah, she told me about it not too long after I found out who she really is. Ya know, not some wimpy demon," Yusuke said and popped another piece of meat into his mouth.

"Will you tell me? About her?" Yusuke slowly swallowed the food in his mouth and looked across the table at his friend.

"Are ya sure ya wanna hear it from me? Not from her?" Did he want to hear the story of her death from her lips? Hear about how she had suffered as she looked into his eyes? No, he would not be able to bear it. It would be a long time before he could ask her, and he was curious about his mate. Curious in ways he had never been before. He had finally accepted the truth, and he wanted to know everything he could.

"Yes, I am sure."

"Okay then."

They quickly finished their meal, and Yusuke showed Hiei onto the front porch. Yusuke took his place in an old rocking chair, where his piece of wood and knife was waiting for him. Hiei jumped onto the railing that ran around the small porch and leaned his back against a post. The moonlight bathed the land in a silvery glow, and quiet music of grasshoppers could be heard everywhere. As the two sat on the porch, only the sounds of Yusuke's gently rocking chair and his deep voice could be heard. Yusuke told the story as his Auntie Ray had told it to him, and Hiei's mind absorbed every single word. When Yusuke was done, he announced that he was going to bed. Hiei said he was going to stay outside, and Yusuke placed something on the railing beside his feet before calling goodnight and going inside.

Hiei waited until the sounds inside the house died down, and he strained his ears to pick up Yusuke's quiet breathing. He refocused on where he was and bent down to pick up a piece of wood. The detail was perfect, something that a master of the craft could only complete. It was realistic and beautiful, and Hiei had no idea that Yusuke had such a talent. The wolf's head was thrown back in a howl, and its form was perfect as it sat. A howling wolf…given to him. Hiei's sword-callused fingers ran over the wolf as his mind ran over what he had heard. His eyes closed as he fell into a light meditative state, and the wolf was enclosed in his gentle hands.

Less than a mile away from where the two demons rested, an angel stood guard over a single grave. In one hand, blueberries threw off a fragrant scent that was carried away on the wind. In the other hand, perfectly round black and red stones glittered in the moonlight in testament to a grief only barely understood.

* * *

**Ending Note: **Take a minute and imagine how difficult all of that was to write.

.

.

.

.

.

Okay, moving on now. I realize that Hiei was completely OOC, but it was entirely intentional. Hiei is growing, experiencing new things, so he is most definitely going to change. So, why go to Yusuke for help? I think Hiei would feel more at ease with Yusuke, with someone that wouldn't judge him and still tell him what he needs to know. Thank **Shiningheart of ThunderClan**, because she's the one that gave me the idea to send Hiei to Yusuke. That and am I the only one that can picture Yusuke leaning against a tree, chewing on a long piece of straw, and whittling?

Wow, so much happened in this chapter that I barely know what all to address. Hmm, how's this? If you have any questions, feel free to either review or send me an email (email address is on my profile). I would be happy to answer any questions, and I will definitely be responding to reviews this time. I can't wait to know what everyone thinks!

One last thing, a new update for the _**HandBook**_ will be up very soon so stay on the lookout for it!


	51. More Human Than Human

**Author's Note: **First things first, the _**HandBook**_ has been updated! I'd really like it if everyone went and took a peek. I am sorry for the late update. I was hoping to get this out much sooner, but life never goes as planned. Classes start back this upcoming Wednesday, so I'm going to update as much as I can. Well, I don't have much to say here…Oh! All 50 chapters have been edited and cleaned up, so I have accomplished something over the break.

**Some Random Info:** _Love, Where Is Your Fire_ was originally posted on December 30, 2010 so I guess it had a birthday! Yep, I've been writing on this beast for a little over a year now. Let's hope it's finished before next Christmas, eh?

**Word Count:** 5465

* * *

**Chapter 51: More Human Than Human**

The sheets shifted around my body as I moved, and I breathed in deeply through my nose. Woodsmoke with just the barest scent of cinnamon; the only scent that could completely soothe my soul. _Hiei._ I knew he was gone. I knew the moment his fingers disentangled from mine, and he slipped outside. His scent and warmth still lingered against my skin though, so I could continue to rest for a little while longer. My limbs stretched and pulled, and I smiled at the familiar heat. I was already feeling years younger.

"Mama!" My stomach muscles tensed in anticipation, but I still let out a quiet _oomph!_ as a tiny white ball landed on my stomach. Asher's hair was growing longer; I would need to cut it soon. His bright red eyes shined down at me, and one of his little fangs rested on his bottom lip as he smiled.

"How's my little man this morning?"

"Where's Hiei?" Asher's little nose twitched as he breathed in, and I reached up to pull him down into a hug. His soft white hair brushed against my neck and chest, and I felt his chest moving as he breathed in my scent.

"Hiei had to go away for a little while, but he'll come back. Okay?" Asher's head moved in a slow nod, and I rubbed large circles on his back. Asher immediately relaxed and slumped on top of me. Asher reminded me a lot of Yusuke; the easiest way to comfort Yusuke when he was a child was to simply hold him and rub his back.

"Mama, 'm hungry," Asher mumbled. As if to prove his point, his stomach let out a quiet rumble. A quiet chuckle escaped my lips, and I tightened my arms around Asher as I stood up.

"Let's get cleaned up and then go get some food, okay?"

"Okay!"

After an intense splash battle and quick dressing, Asher and I slowly made our way down the many staircases. Asher was resting comfortably on my hip with his head on my shoulder, and I was humming quietly as I walked along. I heard quiet commotion on the fourth floor, and Asher raised his head as we got closer. I could smell the lingering scents of Ayame and Souketsu, and the first thing I saw was a blushing Botan. Standing behind her and trying to hide a smile, but failing miserably, was Kagemusha.

"Are they always like that so early in the morning?" Botan whispered as her blush grew darker. Kagemusha's quiet laugh just made it worse, and everything instantly clicked in my head.

"Ayame and Souketsu are always like that. The time of day doesn't really matter," I said with a quiet laugh of my own.

"Oh, Ray! I didn't see you there!" Botan said and smiled over at us.

"'Mornin', Auntie Bo," Asher yawned.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Botan said and lightly ruffled his hair.

"Kagemusha, Botan still looks a little flustered. Maybe you should help her downstairs?" I said and winked over at the tall shadow warrior.

"A wonderful idea, my general," Kagemusha said as I started walking forward again. I heard a loud squeal, and I turned around to see a scarlet Botan held securely in Kagemusha's arms. Kagemusha moved to walk beside me, and Asher patted the top of Botan's head. We walked down the stairs in relative silence; Kagemusha and I were trying not to laugh, Asher was still sleepy and a little hungry, and I think Botan was just too embarrassed.

"Good morning, everyone!" I yelled as we walked into the room. Several greetings were called back, and I heard Botan squeak quietly as more than a few people started laughing. Two tables were set up again; one for the lords and ladies, and the rest of my high-ranking officers (also known as my extended family) were at another table beside ours. I took my seat between Enki and Yomi, and I smiled when I realized that Kagemusha was now sitting beside a still-blushing Botan. Even Koenma looked amused. I heard a loud smack just beside me, and I turned just in time to see Koku's hand leave her mate's face.

"Why can't you carry me around like that?" she yelled.

"I've tried to, honey! You almost blasted my kneecap away last time!"

"So? That doesn't mean you can just give up!"

"Uh, my king?" Koku's eyes glared over at me for interrupting her shouting, but Enki's eyes looked grateful.

"What can I do for you, my general?" Enki asked with a wide smile.

"I would like to take the day off, for both me and Tiger. Kagemusha as well, unless he has other business to tend to today," I said and looked down the table. Kagemusha turned to look at Botan, who then turned to look Koenma. The young-looking ruler leaned back in his chair and lightly tapped his chin.

"I do need Botan to work today, but she will be free tonight. If she finishes all of her work today, she can take tomorrow off," Koenma said with a straight face. Until Botan tackled him out of his chair while screaming, "Thank you, sir!"

"You, Tiger, and Kagemusha? Things have been peaceful, so I see no reason to keep you here. Yes, you may leave. Will you be taking the humans as well?" Enki asked.

"Yes. Where are they?"

"Still resting. We traveled for a long time yesterday, so I believe they needed the extra rest. I took the liberty of asking Mashie to send some breakfast up to them," Kurama said and leaned around Yomi to look at me.

"Thanks, Kurama. Do ya wanna go with us?" I asked. Kurama looked up at Yomi, who arched an eyebrow.

"May I go with my cousin and friends today, Lord Yomi?"

"Yes, I think Gandara will make it without you for a day," Yomi said and took a sip of his drink.

"Papa!" Huh, Asher must have finally got his stomach full enough to notice who was around him. Yomi took him with ease and let the little demon eat from his plate.

"Will Asher be going with us?" Kurama asked.

"He can stay with me, if you like. I have not been able to spend time with him lately," Yomi said and smiled down at my son.

"Thank you, Yomi, I would appreciate it. The little guy's missed you too."

"Ray, should we leave soon?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, since it'll take us a little while to get there. We'll eat and then leave, okay?" Kurama nodded his head, and I smiled across the table at Tiger. He didn't look confused or curious, but Tiger has always been able to read my mind. He probably knew where we were going before I did.

It didn't take us long to eat, and Kurama almost had to pull me away from a laughing Asher. Is it really my fault that I love smothering him in kisses? He's just so adorable that I can't help myself sometimes. Yomi was laughing quietly as Tiger suddenly threw me onto his shoulder, and Asher giggled as he pointed at me while yelling, "Uncle Ti! Uncle Ti!" I've never felt so betrayed. Kurama was leading the way to the doorway, with Tiger right behind him (I was blowing kisses to Asher from my spot on Tiger's shoulder), when Chu suddenly jumped onto their table. Vash yelled something about ruining delicious food, but Chu just glared at him.

"I gots an announcement to make!" Chu yelled.

"How much have you had to drink this morning?" Rinku asked and tugged on his pant leg. Chu just shook him off and smiled proudly.

"I 'aven't had a drink all day!" It was only breakfast, but it was still an improvement for Chu. Then again, drinking is beneficial for him. It just makes it harder on the rest of us. I wonder if I'm to blame for his drinking problem, since I'm the one that gave him his first drink?

"Say your announcement and get off the damn table!" Lia yelled. Her pink eyes were blazing as she glared up at him, but Chu's smile only grew. Chu reached down and pulled Lia out of her seat and, still holding her hand, looked around the room.

"I 'ave decided that no other shelia will do! Lia is the only one fer me! Whaddaya say, love? Wanna be together forever?"

"Did Chu just make a declaration of love to Lia?" I whispered.

"I believe so, my lady," Tiger whispered back.

"Say yes!" Koku yelled.

"Say yes!" Botan and Ayame yelled together. Ah, payback…

"Say yes!" the usually quiet Faye yelled. I caught Mukuro's eye and winked.

"Say yes!" the two of us yelled. All of the men joined in, and a loud chorus of "Say yes!" echoed throughout the royal dining hall.

"Oh, alright! Yes! But if I catch you even thinking about another woman, I'll—" Lia was cut off as Chu jumped from the table to give her a quick kiss, and I saw Lia blush for the first time.

"Why would I think about another woman when I've got you, love?" Chu whispered with a wide grin. Thanks to our excellent hearing, everyone in the room heard him. Lia's cheeks darkened even more, and she was soon in the same position as me.

"We're taking the day off, general!" Chu yelled with Lia still slung over his shoulder.

"Take as many days off as you want!" I called after him. Him and Lia had disappeared outside, and I could hear as Lia finally came to and started yelling at Chu for "treating her like some kind of damsel."

"That was…Did that just happen?" Ayame asked. Souketsu laughed as he slung an arm around her shoulder, but it was Faye who answered.

"Yes. I'm a little surprised it didn't happen sooner," she said in her quiet voice.

"Really?" Vash asked around a mouthful of food. Jin was having fun poking his full cheeks, and Touya rolled his eyes before explaining.

"Chu has barely even looked at another woman since Lia because a lieutenant, and it was obvious that the two were attracted to one another."

"Ray? Tiger? I believe we should be going now," Kurama said.

"Right. What floor are the Kuwabaras on?" I asked.

"The fourth. I will wake Shizuru, and you and Tiger can wake up Kuwabara," Kurama said as he climbed the stairs. Ah, so he was gonna leave me with the hard to wake one? Fine, I'm always up for a challenge. It didn't take us long to reach the fourth floor, and Kurama disappeared into Shizuru's room. Tiger put me down after we entered Kuwabara's room, and I silently snuck up to the bed. My legs were tensed for a pounce when Kuwabara suddenly shot up and grabbed me. My loud yelp seemed to echo in the room, and I heard Tiger laughing behind me.

"Kuwabara! Don't scare me like that!" I yelled and smacked his arm.

"Sorry, Auntie Ray, couldn't help m'self," Kuwabara said with a wide yawn.

"Are you still tired?" I asked and gently touched his cheek. I had to remember that Kuwabara and Shizuru were humans. Extremely powerful humans, but still humans.

"Nah, I'm okay. So, what's up?" Kuwabara asked and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I thought about what Shizuru said last night…"

_The ballroom was cleared of children, but the adults were still lingering and making small talk. Shura and Rinku took Asher upstairs, and I was surprised that either of them could still walk. Asher's little demon friends had really done a number on both of them. Botan and Kagemusha had disappeared earlier, along with Ayame and Souketsu. I could see Jin pulling lightly on Touya's arm with an adorable pleading look on his face, and Vash was giggling at him in a corner. Tiger was talking with Enki and Mukuro, and our formidable Queen was in the middle of a screaming match with Koenma about the most important "party activity." Faye and Lia were dancing around the mostly empty ballroom, and Chu was trying to stealthily steal the bottle Koku was waving around. Kuwabara was laughing with Yomi and Kurama, so…where was Shizuru?_

"_Hey, Ray." I jumped at the sound of the husky voice behind me and turned to smile at Shizuru. _

"_Hey, Zuru," I said._

"_Yeah, cute kid. I mean it, Ray, he's really great. Reminds of Yusuke, but smarter."_

"_Hey! Yusuke was a smart kid!" I defended easily. _

"_Sure he was…"_

"_Well, when he wanted to be. Asher's just a lot quieter," I said with a quiet laugh. Shizuru's laugh echoed my own, but her face soon darkened. I felt my brows crease as I stared at her, and I had to reign in my usual "helping" emotions. Shizuru has never liked pity, of any kind. _

"_Look, Ray, we didn't just come here for a social visit." Shizuru's whisky brown eyes stared straight into my own, and I felt something cold settle in my stomach. _

"_What else did you come here for?" What else was there? Shizuru looked across the room at Kuwabara, and I saw her gaze soften just a little bit. For a moment, I was sitting on a park bench next to a young woman who wanted nothing more than to raise her little brother any way she could. _

"_He's been hurting these past few years, ever since that whole other Spirit Detective thing. Yusuke, Kurama, even Hiei are his closest friends. No one else is going to get him, you know? No one is gonna know why he gets sudden headaches whenever there's a huge disaster around. No one is gonna ever understand why he has so many scars, physical and emotional. I thought that, maybe, he'd be able to move on from all this, but I was wrong. He's getting worse, and I'm really worried about him. He's my baby bro, but I don't know how to help him this time."_

_Shizuru was looking across the ballroom, but her eyes had nearly clouded over. Her words caused my fingers to curl into fists, and I wanted to hit myself for my own stupidity. _Of course _Kuwabara had been affected by everything. His spiritual awareness had only increased since Yusuke became the Spirit Detective, and he never would be able to live a normal life. He had seen and done too much; he had changed too much. I couldn't imagine how he must have felt as he watched all of his friends going back and forth between different worlds, and…and…and…Kuwabara was getting older. Even now, I could see the changes I hadn't acknowledged earlier._

_He's grown taller, which I didn't even think would be possible. I'd say he's six-four now, maybe six-five. He's still broad in the shoulders, but his torso and legs are lean. His hair is getting longer; the copper curls are hanging freely by his ears and not in their usual coif. His high cheekbones lead down to smooth cheeks and a strong jaw. His voice is a little deeper, but softer around the edges. Kazuma…he really has grown up. He's nineteen now, a man. That means Shizuru is…thirty-two! Not that she looks her age, despite her constant smoking. She's still lean and can punch harder than most men, but I can see a few subtle differences. Thin streaks of dark silver are hidden in her dark hair, probably from worrying about Kazuma so much. Faint lines border her eyes; her so tired eyes._

"_I'm going to help you, Shizuru. You and Kuwabara, I promise," I said and stared up at her. Her light eyes finally looked down into mine, and she smiled. The lines around her eyes were more pronounced for a moment, and I wanted to kick myself for not seeing her sooner. Not that I could help it, of course…_

"_I know, that's why we came to you."_

"So, you know a way to help us?"

"No, but I think I know someone who does."

"I believe you are right, my general." Tiger laughed when I jumped, and I turned to look at the tall shadow warrior.

"Say goodbye to your woman?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Then you won't mind telling the Krone we're coming for a visit, right?"

"Of course not, my general." Kagemusha slowly faded into nothing, and I turned to see Kuwabara staring at the empty space with a weird look on his face.

"Does he do that a lot?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah. It's a shadow warrior thing. Now, get up and get dressed! We got stuff to do today!" I yelled and pulled on Tiger's arm. Kurama and Shizuru were waiting for us outside, and it didn't take Kuwabara long to get dressed and rush out the door. We were headed back down the stairs a second later, and no one said anything until after we were outside.

"So, uh, who's this Krone person we're going to see?" Kuwabara finally asked.

"The Krone?" The new voice came from behind us, and I turned to see Mukuro looking at me.

"Yeah, we're gonna go visit the old lady. Have you ever met her?" I asked.

"Only the most privileged have ever laid eyes on the Krone," Mukuro said in an even tone.

"Really? Well, between the two of us, she's pretty bossy and more than a little nosey. Wanna come with us and see for yourself?"

"Go see the Krone? I always thought one had to be invited to the Krone's home?"

"Really? You know, I think I did hear someone say that once. I've always just dropped in on her though. She never seemed to mind before, so I'm sure she won't mind if you come along with us," I said with a wide smile.

"It would be an honor," Mukuro said with a smile of her own.

"My lady?"

"Yeah, Ti?"

"I believe, just this once, someone should carry the humans. We will arrive much faster that way," Tiger said.

"Do you two mind?" I asked and looked over at the brother and sister. Kuwabara was blushing and had a hand on the back of his neck, and Shizuru just shrugged.

"Sure, why not? " Shizuru said and looked around.

"I will carry her." I was surprised that it was Mukuro that answered, but Shizuru just nodded her head and went to stand beside her.

"I will carry Kuwabara, my lady," Tiger said and looked over at Kuwabara. It made sense…Tiger was the tallest of all of us, but Kuwabara was still several inches taller.

"Ah, man, this is embarrassing," Kuwabara mumbled as he climbed onto Tiger's back.

"Don't worry, it shouldn't take too long," I said.

"Shall we lead the way?" Kurama asked and smiled at me.

"Right beside you," I smiled back.

We started at a steady pace, and it didn't take long for us to pull further ahead of the others. Tiger and Mukuro weren't too far behind us. We ran to the West towards Tourin but farther North. Out here were the secluded demons; demons that could mask their energy perfectly. It was here that Enki, Koku, Souketsu, and countless others hid before the first Demon World Tourney. There are still demons hidden out here. I've heard Koku talk about a few when she's way past three sheets to the wind, but Enki and Souketsu don't talk about them that much. From what I've heard, they're powerful but mostly peaceful.

"Ray, we're here," Kurama said quietly. For some reason, Kurama has never felt very comfortable around the Krone. It was worse when he was Yoko, but he still looks a little on edge whenever we do see her.

The Krone lived inside of a mountain, and we were stopped in front of the entrance at the base. There's some kind of barrier around it, but I'm not really sure how it works. I asked the Krone once, and she just said something about it keeping out those that would do her harm. I haven't asked about it anymore since. All we have to do is walk inside. I'm pretty sure Kagemusha is already here, so the Krone should be expecting us.

"About time," I mumbled and slid to a stop. My legs were still twitching slightly, as if they still wanted to run, and I lightly shook the muscles out. I heard Mukuro and Tiger behind us, and two soft thumps followed. I felt something soft brush my bare arm, and I smiled up at Kuwabara. I could hear Shizuru talking quietly to Mukuro, and Tiger's tail gently brushed against one of mine.

"Hey, Kuwabara?"

"Hm?" He looked a little dazed, but I couldn't really blame him. We did run pretty fast to get here…

"Can you see those peaks just over there?" I asked and pointed southward. Kuwabara's eyes followed my outstretched finger, and I saw him squinting slightly as he looked at the tall peaks just over the horizon.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"That was my brother's palace. Now, it's Yusuke's palace. That's Tourin," I said with a proud smile.

"Yusuke's palace…" Kuwabara mumbled.

"I'd take you, but I think Yusuke would skin me alive. I'm sure he'll give you a full tour when he comes home," I said and smiled up at a very tall Kuwabara.

"Huh, it's still hard to believe that Urameshi has a palace."

"Well, Hokushin is the one who really runs it…"

"My lady, I think we should go inside."

"Right as always, Ti! Let's go!" I turned to smile at my oldest friend, and I hooked my arm through his before walking inside. Shizuru and Mukuro were right behind us, and Kurama and Kuwabara were the last two to enter.

"This place looks lovely. Are you sure she's not some kind of witch?" Shizuru asked. A witch…How long had it been since I heard someone get called that? In Demon World, the word witch was rarely used. However, if the Krone was spotted in the Human World…

"She's exactly like a witch. Right, Krone?" I called out. I heard my voice echoing slightly, and we stepped into a circular room.

There were several pathways that led away from the circular room, but this room was the equivalent of a living room. There were pillows scattered throughout that people could sit on, and there was a fire roaring to chase away the constant chill. The Krone was sitting on a large pillow in front of the fire, with her usual gray shawl wrapped around her. Her dark silver hair was braided and hung over one shoulder, and her sharp black eyes followed our every move. Kagemusha was sitting not too far away from her on another pillow, calmly sipping at a cup of who-knows-what. The only light in the room came from the blazing fire, and I smiled as a sweet smell relaxed my muscles. Yeah, the Krone's cave is the best place to relax. Maybe extreme relaxation is the key to immortality?

"I am insulted that you would think of me as such. I am much better than any common witch," the Krone said as she got to her feet. To be so old, she moved with a fluid grace. Tiger and I stepped to the side, and Kurama moved to my other side. We were standing close to Kagemusha, and the Krone walked up to the three remaining figures.

"Lady Krone," Mukuro said with a full bow.

"Rise, child. Let me see your face." Mukuro did as she was told, and the Krone placed her hands on either side of Mukuro's face.

"Lady Krone?"

"Shh, I have never been a lady. I am the Krone. You are a true Lady." I saw the Krone lightly tap Mukuro's cheek and then a dazed looking Mukuro walked over to stand on the other side of Tiger. The Krone then turned to look at the only two left, and I waited to see what would happen.

"Shizuru and Kazuma Kuwabara. You are both completely human, correct?"

"Yes." Shizuru and Kuwabara spoke at the same time, as if they were one person.

"You are not normal humans?"

"No." There was no elaboration about _how_ they were different, but I had a feeling that the Krone already knew.

"You wish to become more like your loved ones?"

"Yes." I guess all of us are their loved ones…It's like Shizuru said. Their demon friends are the only ones who will ever truly understand them.

"Humans can never be anything more than human, those are the rules. I can make you more human, if you're willing."

"More human?" This time it was only Shizuru that spoke, and I sat up to better hear what the Krone would say.

"You have access to your spirit energy; I can feel your power. The power you possess now is only a fraction of your power, and the rest is locked deep inside of you. It is dangerous for a human to have full access to their spiritual energy. There is a way to unlock it, but it is terribly painful. There are no guarantees that you will survive."

"What would happen to us if we survived?" Kuwabara asked. I was still trying to wrap my mind around the maybe-not-surviving part.

"You'd be more like a demon. Your increased spirit energy will stop the aging process, and you will be able to heal much faster. You would have the same lifespan as a demon. Only a fatal wound could kill you. You'll be stronger, and your body will be more resilient. There is no going back. Once this is done, you will never be a normal human again. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Wait! Don't you two need to think about this, just a little?" I didn't even realize I had said anything until Shizuru and Kuwabara looked over at me.

"There isn't much to think about," Shizuru said in a soft voice.

"It's something we gotta do," Kuwabara said with a shrug.

"Krone?" My voice was steady, but I felt like crying. What if something happened to one of them?

"They are very strong; the strongest humans I have ever encountered. I believe that they both will make it. It is painful; however, and the change can last for several days."

"When can we do it?" Shizuru asked.

"I saw two humans before me and asking to become something _more_. Kagemusha has been aiding me in collecting the proper ingredients; everything is set up. We can begin whenever you are ready." Ah, so that's what Kagemusha was doing during his free time.

"Let's get it over with," Kuwabara said and rolled his shoulders. Oh my…he really has grown up, hasn't he? Shizuru nodded in agreement, and the Krone turned away from them both.

"Follow me," the Krone said and started walking towards one of the pathways in the circular room.

"We'll be back soon, Auntie Ray. So don't worry, okay?" Kuwabara was looking down at me, and I knew that he would be okay. I reached up and placed a hand against his smooth cheek.

"I know you're gonna be fine and when this is over, we're gonna train you until you can kick any demon's ass. Including that nephew of mine," I said with a wide smile.

"I can't wait," Kuwabara said with a smile of his own. I watched as the two siblings followed the Krone and disappeared, and I felt my shoulders slump when I could no longer see them.

"Do not fear, my general. The Krone and I have been working on this for a very long time, ever since she received the vision of the two humans," Kagemusha said and calmly sipped at his drink.

"The humans are strong, my lady. Stronger than I thought humans could be," Tiger said.

"Yes, they certainly are something else," Mukuro added.

"They'll be fine, Ray." I turned to meet my cousin's bright green eyes and saw the worry reflected there. Kuwabara and Shizuru were his friends too; Kurama cared about the siblings just as much as I did. They were family.

"Of course they will be. Shizuru would never leave Kuwabara, and Kuwabara can't leave until he kicks Yusuke's ass." Kurama and I both smiled at that, and we all sat down on the assorted pillows to wait.

* * *

"Kurama?" My cousin barely repressed a flinch as another scream ripped through the air, and some of his hair brushed my shoulder as he turned to look at the shadow warrior.

"Yes, Kagemusha?"

"I have been gathering healing herbs for the Krone, but plants are not my specialty. Would you mind accompanying me?"

"I'd love to." I brushed a kiss across Kurama's jaw as I removed my head from his shoulder, and I was happy to see him leave.

For the past two days, we have heard nothing but screams. They started out small, like quick little yelps. A few hours ago, the screams intensified to full-on shrieks. The Krone goes to check in on them once every hour, and she says that they're progressing wonderfully. She says it won't be much longer now, but it's still hard to listen to. I hate knowing that they're in so much pain and there's nothing I can do. Nothing that any of us can do. My eyes moved around the room as I stretched, and I caught the Krone's dark gaze. Her eyes held mine, and I knew that she had something she wanted to say.

"Ti, Mukuro, you can go outside and spar if you want to," I said quietly.

"My lady, I—"

"I know how easily you both get restless. Go stretch your muscles a bit. I'm gonna stay here with the Krone," I said and smiled at my oldest companion.

"Thank you, my lady," Tiger said as he stood up. Mukuro bowed her head in my direction as well, and the two of them disappeared a moment later. The only person left was the Krone, and I turned to see her looking at me again.

"What is it, Krone?" I finally asked. Her stare was beginning to make me feel a little uncomfortable.

"I have watched over the line of Mazuko's ever since I was a little girl. They are the family I could never have. Losing Raizen wounded me deeply, but you still exist along with his son. Now there is your son as well to add to this ever growing family. I could not be happier."

"That's why you're staring at me?"

"I worry about you, Ray. You have changed since I first saw you," the Krone said with a weary look.

"Of course I've changed! It's been centuries," I huffed. Was I looking older?

"The Ray that I met, the human one, was different from the demon in front of me. You were half-starved, covered in scars and restriction bands, lost and confused, but you were _alive_. I could see the emotion in your eyes. Now? Your eyes have become closed off. You have changed. You are only half of the person you were, and I know your soulmate is to blame."

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine," I said and crossed my arms. I felt a little better since Hiei willingly came to me and even slept in my bed. He didn't confess to loving me or anything, but he accepted my feelings.

"I watched as your brother fell apart for centuries, and his love was not even a pure soulmate. The Mazuko…once they love, there is no going back. For you, it is even worse. The others cannot see the state of your soul, but I can. You are being ripped apart. I will be surprised if you survive another five years."

Her words hit me directly in the gut, and I felt my eyes bulging slightly at the news. Five years?

"Wh-what would it take for me to live?" I whispered. Five years wasn't very long, especially to a demon. Asher would only be eight years old; I couldn't leave him yet!

"You would have to be marked by your soulmate. I believe it is the only way to stabilize your soul," the Krone said and turned away. Five years…Would Hiei be ready within the next five years?

"Thank you for telling me," I said and laid my hand over the Krone's.

"You will not pursue your soulmate, will you? Or tell anyone of your predicament?"

"I don't want to worry anyone. Who knows? I might pull through, after all," I said with a forced smile.

"Hmm," was her only response. There was silence for a moment, and I realized that it was _silent_.

"Krone?"

"Yes, let's go," she said and got to her feet. I jumped up and began to follow her.

The screams had stopped.

* * *

**Ending Note: **Whew! There was a lot in this chapter, eh? I want to go ahead and apologize if anything was confusing. I've had this chapter planned for a _very_ long time, but the majority of this chapter was written during the wee hours of the morning so I might not have been as clear as I wanted to be. If there's any questions, please feel free to ask.

First things first, I apparently love making Botan blush. I just can't help myself. Koku will always be my Queen, because she's awesome. Lia and Chu are together! That's right, our favorite drunken idiot has found him a woman! Kuwabara and Shizuru are going through something horrible, which I will explain even more in the next chapter. As for Ray…I seriously have a thing for torturing my main characters, don't I? We'll all have to wait and see how that one goes.

PS: Just out of curiosity, is Ray a Mary-Sue? I've been reading a lot of things about how much people hate Mary-Sues, so now I'm all paranoid that my OC is one. So, any thoughts?

Well, I'm done now. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and I will do my best to reply to all reviews!


	52. Coming Back

**Author's Note: **I have a gift for all of you! You have all been amazingly patient and still review even when I take forever to update, so I have a treat! A side-story has just been posted, so I would love it if everyone went to my profile and read "Love, I Got A Slow Burning Fire." If you like this story, you'll love it.

Moving on! I am sorry this chapter took so long to get out, so, without further ado, here is Chapter Two!

**Word Count:** 3445

* * *

**Chapter 52: Coming Back**

"Krone? Are they okay?" My voice sounded loud in the rocky hallway, but I was sure that I had whispered.

"Yes, I believe they are. Can't you feel them?" The Krone's eyes swept over my form, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say she was worried.

"I'm just a little tired, that's all," I said and kept walking. The Krone didn't say anything as we continued to walk, and I decided to follow her example. Should I have been able to feel them? Was I losing my touch?

"We will see to the woman first, Shizuru. I started with her," the Krone said. We took a left and stepped into a very open room. There were thick furs on the floor, and Shizuru was spread out across them. She was stripped down to her underwear, and the single torch in the room caused her sweat-soaked skin to glisten. Her breaths were heavy but even, and her eyes groggily looked around the room.

"Ray, that you?"

"Yes, it's me and the Krone. How are you feeling, Shizuru?" I asked as I knelt down closer to her.

"Like shit. Did it work?" Shizuru asked.

"Yes, it worked," the Krone said from just behind me. Now that I was kneeling down beside her, I could feel the energy radiating from her body. It was strong, low A-Class if I based it off the demonic scale. For a human, that was incredible.

"Shizuru, there is something I must ask of you."

"Whatever you want, Krone," Shizuru muttered as she pushed herself up. I offered my arm, and she used it to pull herself into a sitting position.

"I am sure you know of restriction bands?" My back stiffened at that, and I looked over my shoulder at the old witch.

"Yeah, that's what Ray's wearing now, isn't it?" Her voice was even more raspy than usual, but her whiskey brown eyes were clearing up now.

"Yes. I would like to ask you to wear one. Your body is not used to this much energy at one time. It must be released slowly. The restriction band will help with that." Shizuru's eyes locked on mine, and I could see the question in them.

"They don't hurt or anything. After a little while, they feel like they're a part of your skin," I said with a gentle smile.

"Alright, let's do it then."

"Where would you like it?" I looked over my shoulder and this time the Krone was holding out a piece of metal with engravings on it. A restriction band, similar to my own yet still different. It was thicker than mine, but I did have several…

"Wrist." Shizuru stuck her arm out, and the Krone placed the band against her skin. The metal instantly molded around her arm and settled into place. Shizuru never looked away from it, and she ran her fingers over it after it had settled and stopped glowing.

"You should get dressed. We will come get you after checking on your brother," the Krone said with a bow of her head. I gave Shizuru one last smile and then followed the Krone from the room. The room Kuwabara was in was right across the hall, and it looked nearly identical to the room Shizuru was in.

Kuwabara was laying spread out across his blanket of furs, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a big smile on his face. He barely resembled the little boy I had known all those years ago, except for that face-splitting grin and those shining blue eyes. He was like Yusuke in that way. Everything else about them physically might change, but never their smile or eyes. Kuwabara's muscled torso heaved with his every breath, but he looked better than Shizuru did. His energy level was higher than hers too. A high A-Class. It made sense for him to feel stronger. Kuwabara has had a lot of practice with his spiritual abilities, whereas Shizuru has barely tapped into hers.

"Hey, Auntie Ray! Hey, Krone-lady!" Kuwabara yelled with a wave.

"Hi, Kuwabara. I guess you feel okay?" I asked and walked towards him.

"I feel great! You can go ahead and put on one of those restriction bands too," he said and held out his arm. I looked at the Krone, who looked as confused as I felt. We had been quiet in Shizuru's room. No human would have been able to hear us.

"Your hearing has already improved?" the Krone asked.

"Yeah, why?" The smile was gone now, and Kuwabara was staring up at us.

"Your senses should not improve until after the proper training. For it to have increased, even a little, means that you are stronger than even I gave you credit for," the Krone said as she reached into her robes. Kuwabara, forever modest, turned a little red and sat up while rubbing the back of his neck. He watched as the band settled onto his wrist, and he smiled up at me when it was over.

"Look, Auntie Ray! We're twins!" he yelled.

"Yep, completely identical. Now get dressed. You shouldn't be running around half-naked." Kuwabara laughed quietly and stood up. Jeeze, he was so tall. Six-five, definitely. Kuwabara quickly pulled his pants up and slipped on his shirt, and he had to sit back down to tug on his socks and shoes. It didn't take him very long, and Shizuru was waiting for us in the doorway to the room she'd been in.

"Lookin' good, bro," she said and reached up to push some hair from his eyes.

"You too, sis," he said and wrapped an arm around her. Shizuru was tall for a woman, but she still looked small next to her baby brother.

"Follow me. We have things to discuss," the Krone said and began the walk down the hallway. I walked behind the siblings, watching them. They still looked the same, so there were no physical changes. Spiritually though, even with the restriction bands, they had grown tremendously.

"Auntie Ray? You okay?" Kuwabara was looking back at me, and I pushed a smile onto my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" I replied and poked his bicep.

"I told ya I felt great, now. How long were we out?"

"Two days." Neither of them looked very surprised, but that was the Kuwabara siblings for you.

"My lady?"

"Hey, Ti!" I couldn't see over Kuwabara and Shizuru, but I knew that voice anywhere. And Tiger was the only person that called me "my lady" without a fault.

"Ah, the humans are awake," Tiger said.

"And it was a success. They feel even more powerful than before," Mukuro said. We stepped into the Krone's circular room, and I saw Tiger and Mukuro first. They were standing in the middle of the room, breathing a little heavy with smiles on their faces. The two of them do love a good spar. Kagemusha was sitting on his pillow again, and his eyes were checking over the only two complete humans in the room. Kurama walked forward and looked at the siblings.

"Are you both feeling well?" he asked, a little quicker than usual.

"Yeah, we're fine," Kuwabara said instantly.

"So, you can stop worrying about us now," Shizuru said with a smile.

"I was never worried. I knew that both of you would pull through just fine," Kurama said with a gentle smile.

"If it is all right with all of you, I would like to ask the humans a question." The Krone was sitting on her pillow next to the fire, and we all settled down around the room. Kuwabara and Shizuru sat next to each other, and both of them looked at the Krone.

"Ready whenever you are," Shizuru finally said. She never was all that patient.

"Would you two like to stay here? There was a time, many years ago, when I trained humans to control their spiritual energy after going through what you did. I would be honored to train two more," the Krone said. Shizuru and Kuwabara exchanged a glance, and I knew they were communicating without talking.

"How long will we need to stay?" Shizuru asked.

"Until you have enough control for me to remove the restriction bands," was the Krone's simple answer.

"What do you think, Auntie Ray?" Kuwabara asked and looked over at me.

"I think…you should stay. As much as I would like to have you with me, the Krone can help you more than I can. Energy control is not something I would be good at teaching, as you can see," I said and gestured to my restriction band clad body.

"The Krone is also much older than all of us and much wiser. Her knowledge will help you in more ways than one," Mukuro added.

"That is true. The rest of us also have responsibilities that could keep us from training you properly," Kurama said, almost to himself.

"We can still come by and see how you're progressing, or help, if the Krone allows it," Tiger said and looked at the Krone. She nodded her head, and Kagemusha laughed quietly.

"I suppose you want me to stay as well?" the shadow warrior asked the witch.

"It would be preferable. You can hear your general's call at any time, can you not?" the Krone asked.

"Of course I can," Kagemusha said and sent one of those sinister smiles my way.

"He still needs time to be with his woman though," I teased. The faintest traces of color touched Kagemusha's cheeks and even the Krone smiled a little.

We stayed for another few hours. Mukuro enjoyed her time talking quietly with Tourin's Krone and Kagemusha, and I sat between Tiger and Kurama as we kept talking to Kuwabara and Shizuru. It was like we couldn't bear to part from them. It had been too long since I had seen them, then I listened to them scream for two days straight, and now I have to leave them all over again? It wasn't fair, but most things in life weren't. My head was leaning against Tiger's shoulder, and we were listening as Kuwabara and Kurama wrapped up a story about one of their cases. Apparently, they've been busy in the Human World since the Spirit Detective is on a permanent leave thanks to his new species status.

"Ray, don't you have a little boy you need to get back to?" Shizuru asked.

"Yes. He loves spending time with his Papa, but I really do miss him when I'm away." My Asher…my son…

"You can go back, Auntie Ray. We'll be fine," Kuwabara said and grabbed one of my hands.

"I know you'll be fine. I just…hate leaving you again," I said and squeezed the giant fingers holding my own.

"You're not leavin' us! You helped us!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"He's right, we owe you, Ray," Shizuru added.

"Nonsense! You're family, and I'll do anything to help my family," I said and grabbed her hand with my free one.

"Go home, Ray. I will stay here with them for a little longer. I have some things that I want to talk to the Krone about. Now is as good of a time as any," Kurama said and leaned his head against mine.

"So, I'm getting ganged up on, huh? Fine, I'll leave," I said and crossed my arms without making a single sign of movement. It was a bad decision. Before I knew it, Tiger had slung me over his shoulder and was walking around. I thought about struggling, but getting a free ride was always something I enjoyed. I did manage to wiggle around until I was on his back, and I locked my arms and legs around my best friend's body.

"Ready to go home, my ladies?" Tiger asked and looked at Mukuro.

"I should be getting back to Alaric. Some of us run our kingdoms," Mukuro said with a weary sigh. She was smiling though, and most of us understood the joke.

"Huh?" I looked over at the Kuwabaras while Tiger laughed quietly, and it was Kurama who explained.

"Yomi and Mukuro like to joke that they are the only ones who run their kingdoms, since Tourin's fearless leader keeps disappearing."

"Oh yeah, I hope Urameshi's okay…"

"Nothing can kill that kid. He'll come back when he's ready." The brother and sister shared a small smile, and I thought about Yusuke. I really missed having him around. I hope, wherever he is, that he's doing okay.

We all said our goodbyes to the Krone and the Kuwabaras, and the three of us left. Kurama was staying behind, and Kagemusha just vanished into smoke like he always does. He had left briefly to tell Botan he wouldn't be able to make their date, and her day-off had been postponed until the Kuwabaras were better. Kagemusha was now on his way to let Koenma know that the transformation had been successful and then to spend some time with his woman. Mukuro ran with us most of the way, but she turned off to head south to Alaric while we continued on to the King's palace. The palace sounded empty when we arrived, which was unusual. Then again, we've been at peace for a while now. Sometimes there are some skirmishes in one of the tribes that ask for our help, but those types of missions barely last more than a day.

"You can go get some rest now, Ti. I got it from here," I mumbled as we reached the sixth floor. I was only one floor up, so there was no point in Tiger walking me to my room. I knew he had to be exhausted because none of us had slept the past two days. Demons may not require a lot of sleep, but it is nice to have in order to recharge. Tiger had been sparring with Mukuro, who rarely took it easy, so I knew he had to be tired.

"Thank you, my lady. You should get some as well," Tiger said. I felt his lips brush across my hair, and I sighed against his throat. My Tiger…he was too good to me. I still don't know why he's put up with me this long.

"Because without you, there would not be a me," Tiger said against my hair. Oops, I must have said that out loud.

"You are too good to me, Ti, I mean it."

"I know, now go get some sleep," he said and gently pushed me towards the stairs. I gave him one last wave and then started up the staircase. My legs felt like lead as I climbed, and I nearly groaned aloud in relief when I finally pushed my door open. Someone had left my balcony door open, so my room was aired out and smelled like…

"Yomi."

"Hello, Ray." I turned around and saw Yomi standing behind me. I had been walking towards the bathroom, where I could quickly bathe before jumping into the bed, but now I was standing still in the open living room. Yomi must have been sitting on the couch or in one of the chairs.

"What are you doing in here?" He was standing directly in front of me, and I had to tip my face back to look at him.

"Asher wanted to sleep in your bed, and I couldn't tell him no. He has missed you," Yomi said and reached out. I let his hand land on my face, and I nuzzled into the familiar palm.

"Thank you for taking care of him for me. I couldn't leave Kuwabara and Shizuru, not when they were going through that…"

"Yes, Kagemusha sent a message to us. They are better now? I like the humans," Yomi said with a small smile. Yes, he had spent most of Asher's birthday talking and laughing with Kuwabara and Kurama.

"They're even better than before now. They're going to stay with the Krone and train for a little while. She's the best one to help them. Kurama's still there, but he said he should be back sometime tomorrow."

"Good. I'll be back in Gandara by then." I nodded my head against his hand and closed my eyes, and I heard his quiet sigh. I waited for him to step away, but a pair of arms wrapped around my body and jerked me to him. I grunted at the collision and braced my hands against Yomi's chest.

"Yomi? What's wrong?"

"You are letting that runt of a demon kill you! It is unacceptable!" Even though I loved the feeling of being in Yomi's arms, I gently pushed him away from me. My hands moved from his chest to his face, and I ran my thumbs just under his eyes across his cheekbones.

"Hiei is my soulmate, Yomi," I whispered. It was the only explanation I needed. Hiei was the only person I would ever love, and it would always be acceptable for me to die for him. Just like it would be acceptable for me to give my life for anyone that I loved.

"A soulmate…Like me?" I should have known that Yomi knew what we were. He probably knew before I did. Then again, Yomi always had been the brain between the two of us.

"No, not like you. Our bond formed over time. Me and Hiei…A piece of my soul was used to create his. If I had lived without ever laying eyes on him, you would be the only one I love. I saw him though, and I can't unsee him. He is mine, and I am his."

"Does he know this?"

"I think he's starting to understand. I'm sorry, Yomi, I truly am." Yomi's arms came around me as the first tear fell, and I laid my head against his chest. The embrace wasn't sensual or sexual; it was comforting.

"If he is what you want, then you have my blessing. Even if I despise the little demon for hurting you," Yomi grumbled against my hair. Hmm, I haven't heard Yomi grumble since our days with Yoko. I guess my reckless bandit is still in there.

"Thank you, my friend." Yomi's arms tightened for a few seconds longer and then I was alone again. Yomi's fingers lingered against the skin of my arms, and I smiled up at him.

"It is time for me to return to Gandara, but I will return soon. Give Asher my love?"

"Of course. I think I'm gonna take a bath and then join him," I said and looked over my shoulder. I really wanted a hot bath right now…

"Goodbye, Ray."

"See you later, Yomi," I whispered as he left the room.

I didn't stay in the bath too long, even though I was very tempted to lay in the steaming water and sleep for a few hours. I eventually drug myself out, used my fire energy to dry myself, twisted my hair up into a ball, and put on some loose sleeping clothes. My bed had never looked so good. The covers were all thrown back, and Asher was curled up in the middle of the giant bed. I tried to lay down as easily as I could, so I wouldn't wake him up, but his eyes sleepily blinked open as soon as I was laying down. Tiny fists rubbed at his red eyes, and a sleepy grin stretched his lips when he saw me. His hands opened and closed, and I knew he was asking for me to hold him. I let his fingers grab onto mine, and I pulled him to my side. He instantly laid his head on my chest, and I ran my fingers through his shaggy hair.

"Mama?" He sounded half asleep, so I used my other arm to rub small circles on his back.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Is Zuru and Kuwa okay?" Ah, he must have heard some of the others talking about them.

"Yes, they're okay. They're going to come back and see us sometime soon. Would you like that?"

"Mhmm."

Everything was silent for a minute, so I thought he had fallen asleep. Then I heard his quiet voice calling me one more time.

"Yeah?" Now my voice sounded sleep-muffled.

"Will Hiei and Uncle Yu-Yu come too?" My eyes clenched shut, but I continued playing with Asher's hair and rubbing his back.

"Yeah, Hiei and Uncle Yu-Yu will come back too." Asher seemed satisfied with that, and I knew he was asleep a few minutes later. My last thoughts before I followed him in slumber were, _"Please don't let that be a lie…"_

* * *

**Ending Note: **Is it bad that my own story makes me want to cry? Ah well. There might be a time skip in the next chapter, I haven't made up my mind. If there's anything in particular you'd like to see or read about, I'm all ears. I can go in several different directions with the next chapter, and I haven't made up my mind yet. Sometimes all it takes is one review to give me a brilliant idea to run with…

Once again, if you have the time, you should go read the side-story. I think it'll help explain a lot. Thanks again to everyone reading/favoriting/reviewing! You're amazing!


	53. Transitions

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry for the wait. This past week was my Spring Break, so I was all geared up to get some writing done! But I forgot that Life is literally out to get me, so I've been sick the entire week (and I had to work). Heh, I'm still deaf in my left ear thanks to an ear infection. Fun fact? This is the first ear infection I have ever had in my life. Spring Break doesn't officially end until eight o'clock though, and that's five hours away! So, here is my Spring Break update!

**Word Count:** 4440

* * *

**Chapter 53: Transitions**

**May 17, 1994**

**Two Weeks After Leaving The Krone's**

"My lady, something is troubling you."

"You're ruining the moment, Ti."

Tiger's sigh lifted me slightly as his chest expanded, and I floated down as he exhaled. We were sitting at the very top of a grassy hill in the shade of a very large tree, and the two suns were lightly covered by giant clouds. Ayame and Souketsu were near the bottom of the hill and helping Asher catch giant demonic butterflies, and I waited to see when the giant insects would retaliate. Rinku, Asher's usual bodyguard, was off with Lia and Chu at a festival in a nearby town. Rinku had wanted Asher to come, but Asher chose to stay and play with his Aunt Ayame and Uncle Su. Tiger and I had been enjoying just the peacefulness of each other's company, until he opened his mouth. Then again, Ti always could read me like a book.

"What's wrong? You haven't been the same since we left the Krone's. If you are worried about the humans, we can—"

"I'm dying, Ti." I saw his knuckles turn white where his hands were laced over my stomach, and I could feel his thigh muscles tensing under my forearms. He did not tighten his hold on me though; his hold was as comforting as always.

"Now is not the time for your jokes, my lady." Tiger's voice was calm and measured, but I've known him long enough to hear the strain underneath. I tipped my head back on his shoulder and laid one hand on his warm cheek. His golden eyes met mine, and I smiled up at him.

"The Krone has given me five years to live, at the most. I think I'll make it longer than that, but not by much. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I just…couldn't. I don't want anyone else to know."

"This is because of him, isn't it? Track the worthless fire demon down and make him see reason!" Tiger yelled quietly. The three playing below us didn't hear him, but it sounded like a shout to me.

"Don't get so angry at him, Ti. I won't force him into anything. If I do that, I'll be nothing more than a burden to him and that would kill me just as surely as not being with him would."

"Then why tell me, my lady? If you are going to lie to everyone else, why not lie to me as well?" Tiger's jaw was stubbornly set, and his eyes were blazing. My Ti…my fierce protective Ti…

"You were my very first friend. I had no friends during my human life; I was too busy to worry with friends. Raizen was my brother, not a friend. Hokushin was my teacher, not a friend. You, Tiger Moon, were the very first person I could call a friend. You're special to me, Ti. Always have been and always will be. I will always tell you the things that I can't tell others."

Tiger's arms wrapped tighter around me, and I turned so that I could fully snuggle into his embrace. Tiger was my constant in a sea of change, and I would hate to leave him. Leaving everyone would be hard, but Tiger was the first. Tiger was there for me before Kurama, before Yomi, before Yusuke, and even before Hiei. I believe that my life would have turned out very different if I hadn't met my faithful companion; the person I could always count on to be by my side. My Tiger… I felt his warm breath on my ear, and I listened carefully to hear what he would say.

"Thank you for telling me, Raygan."

* * *

**January 19, 1995**

"Who's the bestest little boy in the whole wide world?"

"Meeeeee!"

Asher squealed as he fell back down, and I easily caught him in my arms. His white ears flopped as he tossed his hair around, and he gifted me with a giant smile that showed off both sets of fangs. His fluffy tail thumped against my arm, and his loose white tunic made me think of the first time I ever saw Yoko. But Yoko never looked this darn cute! Asher and I were playing in some fields behind the palace while the army took a day off. There had been some rogue sightings down in the canine tribes about a week ago, but there was nothing there when we arrived. It was frustrating, so I gave the entire army a day off. It also gives me time to play with my little man.

"Mama?"

"Yes?" I can't believe my little boy is going to be four in a few short months. My, how the time does fly…

"Kuwa!" Asher yelled and threw his hands in the air.

"Yes, you'll get to see Kuwa again soon," I said and tossed him up again. A blur grabbed him in midair, and I felt my heart squeeze for a moment before I recognized the booming laugh echoing Asher's. His dark curls were being held back in a low ponytail, and his strong arms were bared in the loose shirt he was wearing. He looked the same, but I knew he wasn't. He looked completely relaxed, at peace. His power was incredible, but I hadn't felt him before. The Krone must have really taught him some new tricks.

"Again, Kuwa, again!" Asher yelled.

"Alright, ya ready, little man?" Kuwabara glanced over at me, and I nodded my head. Kuwabara's grin nearly split his face in half, and I tilted my head back as Kuwabara's throw sent Asher flying through the air. Kuwabara waited a moment and then jumped into the air after him, and I clapped as Kuwabara easily caught him before landing back on his feet.

"How was that, little man?"

"Fun! Can we play some more, Uncle Kuwa?" Asher asked in his adorable grown-up baby voice.

"Tha's no fair! Why won't ya le' me give 'im a toss?" Jin was floating in mid-air, upside down, and Touya was standing beside Kuwabara. Asher lightly patted the side of Touya's face and smiled while pointing up at Jin.

"Because I'm scared that you'll drop him. You're not exactly reliable, Jin," I said and stared pointedly up at him. Jin was notorious for dropping things, usually on Vash's head.

"Tha's why I 'ave Toy!"

"Yes, someone has to clean up after you," Touya said with what looked like a teasing smile. Jin floated down, still upside down, and laid a smacking kiss on Touya's forehead after whispering something to him.

"Please, Mama? I wanna play with Touya and Jin," Asher said and looked at me with those big red eyes. How could I possibly say no?

"Okay. Jin, if you drop my son, I'm going to hurt you. And Touya's going to help me, right?" I said and smiled at the ice demon.

"Of course, Lady Ray," Touya said with a returning smile. Kuwabara tossed Asher into the air, and Jin easily caught him and then flew off. Touya winked at me one last time and then ran off after Jin. I worried about Jin and Touya at first, because they were basically polar opposites, but Touya has lightened up considerably since becoming Jin's mate and Jin has calmed down…a little. I knew Asher would be safe with them; Asher was safe with practically everyone. He's gonna be quite the heartbreaker when he gets older.

"Hello, Kazuma," I said and smiled up at the boy-turned-man. It seems like it was only yesterday that Yusuke was trying to make him eat dirt.

"Hey, Auntie Ray." Strong arms wrapped around my middle and pulled me up until I could see into his eyes. He balanced me on his hip as if I were a child, and I reached around to gently tug on his curly ponytail.

"Letting it grow out?" I was so used to seeing his stylish coif that it was a little unusual to see his hair down. It made him look so much older.

"Yup. Thought it was time for a change, ya know?" There was that word again, _change_. Everything was changing, wasn't it?

"Well, I think it looks wonderful. You look just like a grown-up," I said with a wide smile. I was one to be talking; I probably looked like a child with the way I was balanced on his hip. The apples of Kuwabara's cheeks turned red, and I threw my head back in a laugh. Kuwabara sat me back on my feet, and I slumped down to the ground. I patted the spot next to me, and Kuwabara stretched out his long legs as he sat down.

"So, what brings you here? And where's Shizuru?" I noticed that the band on his wrist was gone, and he lightly rubbed the back of his neck.

"The Krone said she didn't have anything else to teach me because I've been using my powers for so long, so she told me I could come back here. She said if I wanted physical training instead of spiritual, you could help me. Shizuru's still with her because she's never tapped into her power before. The Krone is still teaching her how to use and control her spirit energy." Kuwabara leaned back on his elbows, and I ran the information through my head. It made sense. Kuwabara had gotten a lot of practice in when he was helping Yusuke, probably more practice than he needed.

"So, does that mean you're here to stay?" Kuwabara grinned over at me and nodded, and I smiled back.

"Good. We'll start training first thing tomorrow." Kuwabara groaned, but I saw the familiar glint in his eyes. Like Yusuke, he was always up for a challenge. I laid my head on Kuwabara's shoulder and listened to the sound of Asher's laughter as he was passed back and forth between Jin and Touya, and I heard Vash's familiar yelling a few moments later. Kuwabara was back…another family member come home to stay.

* * *

**January 16, 1996**

"Mama, can I go with Rinku, please?" I turned my eyes to the young man standing behind my son, and Rinku's sea green eyes sparkled. He was dressed in his usual baggy jeans, but he was only wearing a sleeveless red shirt. Asher looked like a tiny copy in his jeans and red tee shirt.

"Where is Rinku going?" I asked.

"Trim is teaching Haru and Sora how to shoot today and invited us along. I promise to watch after Asher carefully," Rinku said with a bow. Haru and Sora, the children of Kildan and Bronson. Bronson had been killed in battle, but his wife remained in their home. Tiger and Trim were usually the ones that went to help her out.

"Will Bree be there as well?" Bree, the child that Bronson had not known about. She was only a few months younger than Asher.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Did you finish all your lessons for today, Asher?" My son would be five years old in just a few short months, so I had started teaching him some of the basics. After his fifth birthday, I planned on starting homeschooling to a greater degree than what I was doing now. It upset me that there weren't any schools in Demon World; it was something that I was trying to work on. Until then though, I was teaching Asher myself. Well, maybe not all by myself…

"Yes, my lady. He did exceptionally well today." I turned to see Mashie in the doorway, and I smiled at the tiny cat demon. She had been the maid assigned to help me with Asher when he wasn't being guarded by Rinku or smothered by me, and she had been helping me with his schooling as well.

"Then you may go. Rinku, he is your responsibility. Asher, be careful."

"Of course, Auntie Ray," Rinku said with a wide smile. Asher jumped up to give me a hug, and I laid a smacking kiss on his cheek. I watched the two of them leave the room, and I felt my heart clench at the sight. Asher looked up to Rinku, his protector, and wanted to do everything he did. It was cute and made me realize that my little Asher was growing up.

"My lady?"

"Hmm? Oh, Mashie, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were still there," I mumbled and gave her a small smile. She was quiet, mostly, and probably the sweetest person I had ever met.

"It's okay, my lady. You shouldn't worry about him though. He'll be fine. You've raised a fine son," she said with a slight bow of her head. Her chin length blonde hair fell forward, but I saw the peek of one bright blue eye. Her lips were smiling, and I wanted to reach out and hug the small cat demon. Golden brown cat ears twitched on top of her head, and a tail of the same color flicked behind her. Mashie was short, only an inch taller than me, and thin. She was loyal though, and very gentle.

"Thank you, Mashie. Now, what can I do for you?" I asked as I met her in the doorway of Asher's room.

"Lady Faye is waiting for you in the sitting room. She looks…odd," Mashie said and wrinkled her nose. Faye was looking for me? What has Vash done this time? I followed Mashie into my own bedroom, which was connected to Asher's, and then into my sitting room. I motioned for Mashie to wait nearby, just in case, and walked around the couch so I could look at Faye.

"Faye, everything okay?" Her chin length black hair was more disheveled than I had ever seen it, as if she had been running her fingers through it. Her aqua eyes were darker than usual as she looked up at me, and I was shocked at the depth of emotion in them. Faye is not a cold person, but she isn't overly emotional either. She suddenly stood up, and her bare feet whispered across the carpet in the room. Her baggy black pants hung from her hips, and I could easily see the eagle wings stretched over her back because only a thin white tank top covered her top half.

"You have heard what she calls him, but I have held my tongue because she does not say it in anger. But now…I don't know what to do. He's an idiot, but he's my brother. It's my job to look after him." Faye met my eyes as she finished, and she must have seen the question I wasn't asking. She walked over to my balcony and looked down. I stood beside her and followed her gaze.

I'll admit, I was shocked. I still wasn't sure how Enki and Koku were together, Souketsu and Ayame confused me at times, along with Jin and Touya, and I was still waiting for Chu and Lia to kill one another. This pairing though…this was something I had never seen coming. Then again, the thought of any woman putting up with Vash surprised me. This woman especially. Since her return, Shizuru has been basically stalked by Vash. It was kinda amusing to watch him chase after the human, and it was even better since Shizuru had the power necessary to back up her threats. Shizuru has changed in small ways. She looks happier and like a little weight has been lifted from her shoulders. She's been training with some of the army, more so with Tiger and Mukuro. Shizuru has a spirit bow, so Tiger helped her with learning how to shoot. Mukuro, who became an instant best friend, has been helping her with hand-to-hand combat.

It doesn't matter how many times Shizuru rejects him, Vash keeps coming back. It made things a little strained with Kuwabara and Vash, and Jin's been laughing since Shizuru's return a few months ago. Faye mostly stays out of it, but I catch her watching their exchanges. Faye may pick on her brother, but she loves him more than anyone else. I know she'd do anything for him, and I know she blames herself for a lot of the things that have happened to them over the years. Their lives have never been particularly easy, but I think they're both happy here. Faye has been cautious of Shizuru though and doesn't talk to her much. I've always noticed how Faye's eyes darken and narrow whenever Shizuru responds to Vash's come-ons with, "Sorry, but I've learned my lesson about pretty boys like you."

Pretty boy…Yeah, Vash is definitely a beautiful male. Clear and pale skin, that bright blonde hair, and shining aqua eyes. He's six feet and six inches of solid and lean muscle, and he's got a smile that can stop any woman's heart. His nearly childish personality is endearing too, and I've seen firsthand how selfless he can be. He'll stop to help anyone, no matter what he was doing before. Then there's the his number one rule: No killing. Vash has never killed another being, and he never will. That decision has had some consequences though. There's a reason why Vash's entire body is always covered up, except for his face. I saw him once, without his traditional red coat on. He was still wearing his usual tight black pants and boots, but his entire body from the waist up was bare. I'd never seen Vash look so…broken. He had instantly looked away and crossed his arms over his body, and it had taken me a few minutes to make him realize that I didn't care what he looked like.

Vash doesn't kill, but that hasn't stopped others from trying to kill him. Vash's entire body is a map of scars that make my own look like little papercuts. Thick scar tissue covers his chest and stomach, and metal grates hold a piece of his chest and two of his ribs together. His left arm was lost and replaced with a metal gun, which Vash is very good at using. Then again, Vash is skilled with any kind of gun. His right arm is covered with scars as well, and he admitted that his legs weren't free of damage either. Faye's body is scar-free from what I can tell, but Faye has never had a problem with killing. I know Faye blames herself for not being able to protect her brother, but Vash told me he'd keep all his scars and receive a hundred more before taking someone's life.

So, being called a pretty boy isn't entirely accurate. Vash may have a pure soul (more pure than anyone else I know), but his body isn't what most people would call pretty. Not that Shizuru's favorite name for him ever seemed to bother Vash. He usually just blushed and called her his "pretty lady." Shizuru's been fighting him off for months, so looking down is a little…odd. Vash is leaning against the wall, and Shizuru is happily resting between his legs and against his chest. Well, I say happily. I can't tell if she's smiling since her lips seem fused with Vash's. It's been at least a minute now, and it doesn't look like either of them are pulling away any time soon.

"You know her best, Ray. Tell me, can I trust her with Vash? Can I trust that she won't hurt him? He's been hurt enough, and I won't allow it to happen again," Faye whispered. I could see the turmoil in her nearly black eyes, and I pulled her to me without thinking.

Faye is six inches taller than me, but I don't really care. I felt her arms wrap around my shoulders, and her head moved to rest on mine. My hands traveled over her back, and I quietly cooed into her ear. I told her that her brother would be fine. I told her that Shizuru was stubborn, and that if she had chosen Vash she would stay with him until the end of time. I told Faye that Shizuru had lived a hard life and that she would never judge Vash so shallowly. I told her to give it some time and then to talk with Shizuru. Shizuru has a younger brother that she would do anything for, so she would understand Faye's concern. As I spoke, I locked eyes with Mashie. Her bright blue eyes were wide, and I gave her a small smile. Faye recovered quickly, whispered a thank-you, and then excused herself for some time to think. I heard the door to my room close moments later, and I released a sigh.

"I didn't mean to spy, my lady," Mashie mumbled.

"I asked you to stay, so it wasn't spying. And I've told you, you can call me Ray," I said and smiled again.

"Will she be okay? I'd hate to see her and Shizuru fighting," Mashie said and looked over at my closed door.

"Yeah, I think so. Come on, Mashie, let's go down to the kitchens. I'm starving," I said and started for the door.

"Right behind you," Mashie said and closed the door behind us.

* * *

**February 27, 1996**

"My lady?" I struggled to catch my breath, and I felt warm fingers close around my own. My body was still sore from where the chains had held me, and I had to grit my teeth against the lingering pain. My heat had come weeks early, and it had lasted for nine days. That's eight days longer than it's supposed to be.

"Yeah, Ti?" Tiger was there the entire time, of course. He waited outside the cave and kept me safe from any demon that was foolish enough to come too close. I'm thankful for his presence, but I also hate that he has to listen to me suffer.

"I want you to withdraw from the tournament," Tiger whispered. I sat up despite the pain and looked straight into Tiger's golden eyes.

"I can't do that, Ti, you know I can't! I have to enter just in case the wrong person tries to take over the Demon World. That's why all of us enter," I said quickly. Enki had already said that he wasn't going to enter again because he was ready to step down. We needed to see if there could be a peaceful transition of power.

"I will enter in your place." I sat back and blinked. Tiger would fight in the tournament?

"You would do that?"

"Yes, if it will keep you from entering." I felt tears in my eyes, and I jumped forward to hug Tiger. He must have been surprised, because we both fell back onto the cave floor. I was laughing and crying, but Tiger was silent as he held me.

"You never stop surprising me, Ti," I whispered and buried my nose in his neck. Strong arms tightened around me, and a familiar hand brushed my tail.

"My silly lady, there is nothing that I would not do for you."

And wasn't that the truth?

* * *

**March 3, 1996**

**Omniscient**

Hiei looked up at the sky and repressed a sigh. It was always so _blue_, except for the fluffy white clouds. It was different from the violent skies of the Demon World, but he was getting used to it. A few feet away, Yusuke was whittling away again. This time it was something much larger than a wooden wolf, which was resting in Hiei's room. Yusuke was now working on creating an entire bedroom suite. His dresser and a chest were already completed, and he was now working on his bed frame. He wanted a Western-style bed, and he was determined to make it himself. Hiei didn't see the point in arguing with him.

"The Tournament is coming up." Hiei's voice carried across the breeze, and the sound of Yusuke working paused before picking up again.

"Yeah, I know." The sound of a blade on wood, and Yusuke's quiet cursing to get the wood to do what he wanted, filled the space between them.

"Will you return?"

"Will you?" They both knew the answers, but they wouldn't speak them aloud just yet. Hiei stood up and walked over to where Yusuke was working. He was nearly done. He just might finish today, except for a few finishing touches.

"Take this and give it to Mukuro." Yusuke took the folded piece of paper and stuffed it into his pocket. He was curious, but he wouldn't read it. Hiei trusted him now, and he wasn't going to mess that up.

"You going back into town?" Yusuke asked as Hiei turned away.

"I made a promise. I'll pick up some food." Yusuke watched as Hiei walked away, and he marveled over how much the smaller demon had changed. He was almost like a different person, but there was still a trace of the old Hiei in his awkward silences and sarcastic remarks. Yusuke wiped the sweat from his brow and looked down at his almost finished bed frame. It looked like Hiei wasn't the only one who had changed.

* * *

**March 23, 1996**

**Omniscient**

The crowd was silent as the dust covered the entire arena. It sounded as if every being was holding its breath as they waited to see who the victor would be. To see who would be the one to rule them all. Those in the stands stayed on their feet and looked at their neighbors. The nobles fearfully exchanged glances and wondered if they had done the right thing. The demons crowded in the privates boxes clung to one another and desperately searched with their own energy. The fight had been long and bloody, and it had been going on for the past two hours. As the dust finally settled, one demon stumbled forward and pressed a hand against the glass. Her eyes strained to see, and her lips trembled as she whispered one word, "Ti."

Down below in the arena, the demon assigned to watch and record what was happening coughed as she searched for the two demons. She hadn't wanted to be assigned to the finals, but she was here and she was going to do a good job! She plunged into the dust and nearly touched down on the ground. She heard grunts of pain and moved closer to the sound. She could see two figures outlined in the dust, and she moved closer to them. What she saw astounded her. She lightly grabbed her throat as a quiet, "Oh my!" escaped her lips. Eyes the color of blue fire met hers and widened. A pair of burnt golden eyes ran over her form and then closed. The owner of the blue eyes took a step forward and felt her brows furrow.

"Ah, shit! I never meant to win!"

* * *

**Ending Note: **Yes! A cliff-hanger! I know I'm evil, and I will dominate the world one day! Oh my, I have got to stop doing these at three in the morning…

First things first, isn't Asher adorable? I wish he were real, so that I could cuddle with him and teach him his ABCs. Real first thing, what do you think of Shizuru and Vash? They make sense in my head, but my head is a very strange place. If anyone would like to discuss, let me know!

Also, I know I probably raised a lot of questions in the last two sections. They will all be answered in the next update. The first part will be from Hiei's perspective and will explain what he's been up to. The second part will go over the Demon World Tournament (ain't ya just dying to know what happened there?). I'll also let you know if Yusuke really does return or not, with his new homemade furniture. Feel free to leave me any questions or comments. I always love knowing what's on everyone's mind. Now, I think I'm going to try and get some sleep. I've got chemistry in a few hours, and it doesn't make any sense even when I have had a full night's rest. Until the next update, BYE!


	54. Propositions and Stipulations

**Author's Note: **To all of you who have been waiting so patiently for this update, I throw myself at your mercy. I give you complete permission to yell at me and even throw things. I had no idea it would take this long for me to update, especially since I knew what I wanted to write. Forgive me? First there was homework, _chemistry_, finals, my aunt's surgery, and I am now looking for a job since my regular one doesn't resume until August. Still, there is no excuse for taking so long to update. And after that last cliffhanger, I feel especially horrible. To make up for it, here is a nice long update. I have also updated my other story, "Love, I Got A Slow Burning Fire."

**Warning:** severe cuteness ahead!

**Word Count:** 5420

* * *

**Chapter 54: Propositions and Stipulations**

**February 5, 1996**

**Omniscient**

"Why am I here?" It was a question that had been asked since the dawn of time, but Hiei didn't mean it in a bigger picture kind of way. He meant in a more literal sense. His companion snorted and slowed down his gait so he could look over at his smaller friend.

"Because we need food. You eat there, so you're going shopping with me. Deal with it," Yusuke mumbled and continued walking down the street. Yusuke hated going grocery shopping. There was this one old lady that ran the cash register that liked to pinch his cheeks every time he came. He was hoping that Hiei's pissed off glare would scare her off.

Hiei huffed and kept pace with Yusuke. He usually tried to avoid going into town, mainly because he hated being around that many people. He knew he needed to get used it; as Mukuro's heir, he was supposed to be around people all the time. Mostly smelly ones, which were even harder to deal with. Yusuke was right, and he knew it. He lived in Yusuke's house, so it made sense to do the shopping with Yusuke. Not that he'd be happy about it, of course. He'd already given Yusuke his money, so why was his presence necessary? Koenma dropped by once every few weeks and exchanged their money for them, so they never had any worries about how things were going to be paid for.

They were almost to the grocery store when Hiei felt it. It was faint, very faint, but it caused him to stop. It took Yusuke a few steps to realize that Hiei wasn't walking beside him anymore. Brown eyes turned to look at him, but Hiei made a quick slashing motion with his hand. Yusuke wisely remained silent and tried to feel it again. How had Yusuke not felt it? It was the tiniest pulse of demonic energy; the first form of demonic energy had felt since first coming here. They were supposed to be the only demons in the area, so where did that little pulse come from? Hiei took a few steps forward and felt it again. There was a pulling in his center, somewhere close to his belly button, and he rolled his head to pop the tension out of his neck.

"There's something I need to tend to. I will meet you in the food store afterwards," Hiei said and started walking at a fast pace. He wanted to move at his demonic speed, but there were too many humans on the sidewalk.

"Hiei! What's going on?" Yusuke yelled after him. Hiei made another quick motion with his hand and kept walking. He needed to know where that feeling was coming from.

He continued to walk until he was away from the busy sidewalk and slightly crowded stores. The sun was out today and the day was warm, so people were walking around and enjoying the nice weather. They thankfully moved out of his way as he walked, but now he didn't know where he was going. It was empty down this way, and he felt his confusion grow. Had he been wrong? No, that feeling was still there, so he couldn't be wrong. He just needed to keep going. He walked past an area filled with playground equipment and bordered by trees, and the feeling was stronger than ever.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" The voice was tiny and child-like. Hiei instantly thought of Asher. The child sitting on the ground was no Asher though. His dark brown hair was shaggy and seemed to stick up, and he was so thin that Hiei wondered if the kid ever ate. Two other children were standing over him, and both of them were bigger and obviously older. Hiei stopped just behind the small child on the ground and smiled at the two older boys. He was sure he looked terrifying, and the two boys ran off screaming about monsters.

"Yeah! You betta run!" the small kid yelled. Hiei snorted, and he saw the child's shoulders tense. He tipped his head back so that he was looking at Hiei upside-down, and Hiei saw a flash of violet eyes in a pale face before the kid scrambled to his feet.

"Please don't hurt me, mister!" the kid yelled and bowed his little head. Hiei leaned forward and took a small whiff. Ah, there it was. The tiny child was definitely half-human, but Hiei could smell the little bit of fire demon in him. Maybe that's why Hiei could sense him so easily?

"I won't hurt you," Hiei answered with complete honesty. Hiei didn't hurt children, and he believed that those that did were weak.

"Did you save me?" the kid asked and widened his bright violet eyes.

"Hn." Hiei wasn't some kind of hero; that was Yusuke's job.

"Thank you!" the boy said with a wide smile.

"Who were they?" Hiei asked and looked in the direction of the boys who had just run off.

"Just some bullies. They pick on me 'cause I live in the orphanage," the boy said and looked at the ground. His ratty sneakers kicked at the ground and stirred up dust. Orphanage…Hiei had heard the word before, but he couldn't remember exactly what it was.

"Orphanage?" The kid looked back up at him, and Hiei noticed his eyes were watery.

"It's where me and some more kids live 'cause we don't have mommies or daddies," the kid said. Ah, that explained it. The Demon World did not have orphanages. Most abandoned children were either left for dead or taken in by another demon.

"I see," Hiei mumbled. Was it a human orphanage? The child was a half-demon, and his demonic powers would start manifesting soon. The child was young, not much older than five. He would age like a normal human until he reached a mature age. Then his aging would slow down like all demons, but his fire energy would become apparent before then. Hiei knew he should probably tell Koenma; the Spirit World leader would know what to do.

"My name's Frankie! What's your name, mister?" Hiei paused his thoughts and looked down at the small child. Did the people at this orphanage ever feed him? Except for the obvious health differences, the small child made Hiei think of Asher. There was intelligence in his bright eyes, and he spoke like an adult but with a childish voice. His fire power would be strong; Hiei knew that because he could already feel it.

"Hiei." The kid repeated the name a few times and then smiled up at him. He was missing his front tooth, and his gray shirt was so big that it hung off one shoulder.

"Will you walk me home? If you're with me, those boys will leave me all alone," Frankie reasoned. Hiei could feel the two boys not too far away, and he knew that were waiting for him to leave. It would also help to know where the child lived, just in case Koenma decided to relocate him.

"Yes, but you will have to show me how to get there." Frankie smiled again and grabbed his hand. Hiei let the small child pull him away from the small playground and further down the road, still away from the town. As they walked, Frankie told Hiei everything about his life. He had been in the orphanage since he was little, for as long as he could remember. Miss Anne was always nice to him and gave him cookies on his birthday, which had been the previous January, and the big kids were nice to him. Some of the kids closer to his age were mean and wouldn't let him play with them, which was why he liked to go to the playground.

They turned down a small dirt pathway, and there was a decent-sized house at the end of it. There was an older woman standing on the porch as they came up, and Frankie finally released Hiei's hand to run to her. Frankie prattled off at the woman, whose face tightened and lips thinned the longer she listened. The woman whispered something in Frankie's ear, and the child held up a single finger before racing into the house. Hiei knew it meant to wait a minute, he'd seen the others do it quite often, and he stopped at the bottom of the porch steps. Sharp brown eyes looked down at him, and a still-strong hand tightened the gray bun at the back of her head.

"I am Miss Anne, the owner of this orphanage. I want to thank you for bringing Frankie back to us. He has a tendency to run off and get into trouble. I am sure that if not for you, he would have come home with more than just dirt on him," the elderly woman said. She looked tired yet determined, and Hiei simply stared up at her. What was he supposed to say? He was saved from thinking about it further as Frankie raced out of the house, minus some dirt, and launched himself at Hiei. Hiei reacted on instinct and caught the child in midair. As Miss Anne admonished Frankie for jumping on his guests, Hiei thought of the one time that he'd held Asher.

Asher had been warm and soft, and his scent had reminded Hiei of Kurama. It was the scent of sweet nature, but Asher didn't smell like roses like Kurama did. Asher had leaned against Hiei and trusted him to keep him up. Frankie was different. His skin was a little cold, and Hiei could feel his spine through his tee shirt. Frankie's primary scent was dust, which Hiei was sure came from living in the orphanage. Under that, Hiei could smell something that resembled grapes and fire. Frankie clung to his neck as if he were scared Hiei would drop him. With Asher, Hiei had been relaxed. With Frankie, Hiei was scared he would accidentally hurt the fragile boy.

"You'll come back to see me, won't you, Hiei? Please?" Frankie asked and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Frankie, thank him for bringing you home and come inside," Miss Anne said. Frankie was still staring up at Hiei, and Hiei felt that pulling sensation in his center again.

"Will you?" Frankie whispered. Hiei gently sat the small boy on the ground and made sure to look into his eyes.

"I will come back to see you, but only if you promise to behave," Hiei said as sternly as he could.

"I promise!" Frankie said and smiled again. Frankie turned around, and Hiei looked up at the elderly woman. She wasn't smiling, but her eyes had softened somewhat. She nodded her head, once, and then led Frankie back inside. Hiei started down the dirt path and then started walking back towards town. He needed to tell Yusuke what had happened and then find a way to speak with Koenma. So much to do, so little time. And the Demon World Tournament was coming up soon too…something else for him to think on. Hiei sighed and ran a hand through his hair. And he still had to help buy groceries!

**March 3, 1996**

**Omniscient**

"Are you sure about this, Hiei? I mean, really sure?" Hiei shifted under Koenma's intense brown eyes, but he refused to look away. He knew the request was out of the ordinary, especially for him, but it wasn't something he was doing lightly.

"I am his best option. He knows me, trusts me, and I can teach him what he needs to know. If he is relocated to Demon World, he will be alone." Hiei crossed his arms and looked out over the rusted playground. Koenma, who was sitting on a bench that looked like it was going to fall over any second now, stared up at the usually stoic demon. Koenma had noticed that Hiei was changing, slowly, but still changing. That glare was still scary though…

"I could take him to the palace." Hiei's body tensed at that, even though Koenma had been sure not to say a certain wolf demon's name. Koenma had noticed how her name affected Hiei, just as Hiei's name affected her. Not for the first time, Koenma worried about the two of them and wondered just what had happened between them.

"They are too busy at the palace. I can focus more time and energy on the boy." With that, Koenma finally understand what Hiei was saying. Hiei actually liked this child; Hiei wanted to be the one to care for him. _Hiei_.

"Very well. I will accompany you to this orphanage and arrange everything with Miss Anne. You speak to the child and make sure this is what he wants," Koenma said and rose from the bench. Hiei showed Koenma the way to the orphanage, and the Spirit Prince walked into the house with the elderly Miss Anne. Hiei sat on the porch and listened to Frankie talk all about what he had been doing since the last time Hiei saw him. The boy didn't look any better than the last time Hiei saw him, and a purple bruise shadowed his jaw. Frankie said he'd gotten into a fight with some of the younger children, and he proudly told Hiei that the stuffed dinosaur was all his now.

"Frankie?"

"…and it was all like whoosh! And she was all like aah! And…huh?" The child stopped his story and turned large violet eyes up to Hiei.

"What if I wanted to take you away from here?" Frankie's already large eyes widened even further, and Hiei thought the child was going to burst into tears. Instead, the too-thin child threw his arms around Hiei's neck and nearly started choking him. The child was laughing and through the laughter Hiei could only hear one thing, "Daddy Hiei!"

**March 23, 1996**

**Omniscient**

"Daddy Hiei?" No matter how many times the child said it, Hiei still wasn't used to hearing himself addressed in such a way. He turned from his place in front of the kitchen sink (_"Washing dishes like a common servant…if only Mukuro could see me now."_) and saw Frankie standing behind him.

"What?"

"Where's Yusuke?" Ah, Yusuke…A few days after visiting the orphanage with Koenma, Hiei was allowed to take Frankie with him. The boy only owned a few clothes, and a stuffed dinosaur. Hiei had brought him to the house he had been living in, and Frankie had instantly hit it off with Yusuke. Hiei assumed it was because they were on the same mental level. Yusuke was gone now, but he promised to return with news of the Demon World.

"He's gone home," was Hiei's short answer.

"I thought this was home?" Hiei turned to picked Frankie up, and he settled the boy on the counter beside him so he could finish the dishes.

"Yusuke's home, and my home, is very far from here. One day, when you're older, we'll go there."

"But this is home for now?" Hiei turned to look at the boy and reached up to ruffle his wild hair.

"Yes, this is home for now."

**March 23, 1996**

**Ray**

It is way too early for all of this. I can tell that the King and Queen agree, because they haven't had a single argument all morning. Then again, the first sun hasn't even risen yet. Everyone else is still sleeping peacefully. I left a note for Rinku to bring Asher with him, but that won't be for another few hours. Ugh, why do I have to be here? Why? Oh yeah, because of a group of stupid nobles! A messenger was sent to the palace requesting our presence, immediately. Kagemusha had been the one to wake me up, and the two of us had joined the King and Queen soon after. Together, we made our way to the arena where the Demon World Tourney was held.

"What is the meaning of this? Why have you asked us here?" King Enki asked. His voice was deep and commanding, nothing like its usual playful tone. I guess the big guy really doesn't like getting up early. Then again, he did have to kind of carry Queen Koku all the way here.

"We have decided that the time between tournaments is too short. We have barely had time to adjust after one tournament before the next one begins!" It was a turtle demon that spoke, but all of the other gathered nobles nodded their heads at his words.

"Just what are you suggesting?" Koku asked. Her palms were planted firmly against the table, and she was leaning forward with a mighty glare. I don't think I've ever seen her this sober. It's scary.

"If you can get the next winner to agree, we would like to propose a solution. The next winner will rule for ten years, the winner after that for twenty-five, and the next for fifty. After that, it will stay at fifty. This gives us a trial run of letting one person have so much power for an extended amount of time. Do you agree?" the same turtle demon asked. I guess he got elected to be the spokesperson.

"General, what do you think?" I blinked up at Enki and rubbed the back of my neck. What did I think?

"He has a point, my king. Having such little time between tournaments will take its toll on the Demon World. If a different demon wins each time, then he will have had little time to create and enforce policies. I believe a longer ruling period is what's best for the Demon World, and I agree to the terms of increasing the ruling period gradually. However, I have one stipulation."

"What is that, General Ray?" the turtle demon asked.

"If the Demon King or Queen breaks the treaty and peace we currently have with the Spirit World, and Human World by extension, they can be removed from their position. Forcefully, if necessary," I said with a double-fanged smile.

"Our peace with the other worlds has made life much easier. We will agree to your stipulation, general," the turtle said and bowed his head.

"Sound good to you, my king?"

"Clever as always, Ray. Kagemusha, what are your thoughts?" The shadow demon appeared at my side, and I smiled up at the tall warrior.

"Everything seems to be in order, my king. I have nothing further to add."

"Very well. I will personally speak to the next ruler and see if they agree as well. If that is all…"

"Of course, my king. We will leave you to your thoughts." The nobles slowly filed from the room, and I groaned as I let my head fall to the table. Some indefinable time later, we'll all be back in here and nothing will be the same. A new ruler will be at the head, but who?

"I won't lie, I'm worried. The past two tournaments, Ray and I were the last ones standing," Enki said with a weary sigh.

"And this time, neither one of us is fighting."

"Yomi and Kurama are not fighting either," Kagemusha spoke.

"Or Mukuro and Hiei," the Queen groaned.

"Or Yusuke and Hokushin," the King added.

"Tiger is fighting, along with some of my lieutenants and colonels." We were silent after that, but I have a feeling that they were thinking the same thing as I was…Anyone could win this tournament.

**The Next Day**

**Ray**

The battles had been long and bloody, and I wondered if they were ever going to come to an end. A day…neither of the past two tournaments lasted for longer than a day, but this one continued on into the night. It was down to the last two now. Tiger, my Tiger, was fighting against a woman who was a very strong High S-Class. They were both smiling as they battled, but I couldn't help my worrying. That was my Tiger down there, and there was a chance that he just might be the next king. King Tiger, I liked the sound of that.

"Mama?"

"What is it, baby?" I asked without taking my eyes off the giant screen that showed the final battle.

"Is Uncle Ti okay?" I glanced down at my son, who was perched on my hip and playing with my hair.

"Your Uncle Ti is strong, Asher, and will be just fine," I said with a smile. Tiger had to be okay. And if he wasn't, someone was going to pay. The battle continued on, and I watched for two hours as they clashed again and again. Kuwabara took Asher for some lunch after the two hour mark, but I couldn't leave my spot. My fingers touched the glass separating me from the outside world, and I gasped Tiger's name as dust clouded the screen. I felt hands on my shoulders, and I leaned back against the lithe body. Enough dust cleared to see the two combatants, and I felt my stomach drop as I saw Tiger's arm draped over the woman's shoulders. His golden eyes were closed, and the woman was staring wide-eyed at the camera. The entire arena was silent as we waited to hear her words, but I don't think anyone expected what we did hear.

"Ah, shit! I never meant to win!" The screen went black then, and I felt the hands on my shoulders tighten their grip.

"Come, Ray, we need to get to the meeting room," Kurama whispered in my ear.

"What about Tiger?"

"Tiger will be fine," Kurama said and slowly turned me around.

"Asher?" Yomi appeared on my other side, and I peered up at the tall demon.

"He is with Kuwabara and Rinku," Yomi said and laced his arm through mine. Kurama was on my other side, so I didn't have much choice but to follow. We weaved in between other demons until we made it to the meeting room, and I smiled at those that were already gathered. Enki and Koku were in their usual place, and they both looked as tired as I felt. Koenma and Botan were seated next to them, and Kagemusha was standing behind Botan's chair and twirling a piece of her hair between his fingers. Hokushin and Mukuro were sitting beside empty seats, and my mind drifted to the missing occupants for a moment. Kurama and Yomi took their seats, and I settled between Yomi and Enki. The only person missing now was our new Queen.

"Don't look so glum! We should be celebrating!" Enki yelled.

"Celebrating a stranger's rise to power?" Mukuro asked. Koku's fist smashed against the side of Enki's head, pushing him closer to me, and I reached up to pat his forehead.

"They don't know her, you idiot!" Koku yelled and hit him one more time.

"Know who?" Koenma asked. Just then, the door to the room was thrown open.

"The name's Olena Ogden." The woman, our new queen, was framed in the doorway. Tiger still had an arm wrapped around her shoulders, and golden eyes looked around the room.

"Tiger!" I was in front of him in an instant, and I gently pulled him away from the woman who had just given him the beating of a lifetime. Tiger slumped against me, and I led him over to the chair I had just vacated. I sat him down slowly and started assessing his wounds for myself.

"I am fine, my lady, just some bumps and bruises," Tiger said with a bright smile. His voice sounded a little rough, but he was nearly glowing.

"Really? Because I've counted at least two broken bones so far," I said with a small smile. I've always hated seeing Tiger beaten up.

"I will heal just fine, my lady."

"That's a tough one you got there, Enki. I thought for sure he was going to beat me," the woman, Olena, said. She had moved further into the room, and she was standing behind the empty chair that sat between Hokushin and Mukuro.

"Next time," Tiger mumbled and took my hand. I moved to stand between him and Enki, because there was no way I was going anywhere else.

"Olena! It's so good to see you!" Enki yelled.

"Yeah, we're all real pleased," Koku drawled.

"You know this woman?" Kurama asked the former King and Queen.

"Olena is an old friend of ours. She went into seclusion at the same time we did, but she decided not to come out after Raizen's death," Enki said.

"It's still hard to believe the old man's gone," Olena said with a fond smile. She knew my brother? Was she one of the secluded demons that was once friends with Raizen? My eyes ran over her, and I tried to picture her sparring with my brother. Somehow, it was easy to picture.

She was only a few inches taller than me, around five-three, with more subtle curves. The color of her skin reminded me of warm hot chocolate, and it made her features stand out so much more. She looked almost regal with high cheekbones and full smiling lips. Her bright pink hair hung around her head in shaggy perfection, and her blue eyes were bright and clear. She was dressed simply in tight black pants, black boots, and a dark gray tank top. Her body was lean and toned, and I had seen firsthand what her blasts of bright pink energy could do.

"Wait! Don't start without me!" The door crashed open once again, and I actually jumped across the table this time to tackle him. Strong arms caught me as we fell back against the wall, and I heard laughter all around me. Okay, so maybe I got a little too excited, but it's hard not to when…

"Yusuke! What took you so long to come home?" I yelled without letting him go. I heard a quiet laugh in my ear, and I pulled back enough to see him. It was so good to look into those large chocolate eyes again, but he's not exactly the same, is he? I do believe my little Yusuke has finally done some growing up.

"Sorry, Auntie Ray. Won't happen again," Yusuke said with a sheepish smile. He looked over my head, and I saw his eyebrows pull together.

"Who are you?" I twisted so that I could see who he was talking to, even though it was obvious. Yusuke knew everyone in the room, except for Olena. I watched as their eyes meet, and I felt a little confused when Olena suddenly tensed. Her eyes darkened for a brief moment, but they quickly lightened as she smiled.

"The new reluctant Queen of the Demon World," she said.

"A Queen, huh?" Yusuke said and glanced at me.

"Don't look at me. I didn't enter this time," I said and shrugged.

"Can we please start the meeting? Some of us have other responsibilities," Koenma said.

"Nice to see you too, binky." Koenma's face turned pink for a moment, but he was laughing as Yusuke took his seat. I skipped around the table to stand at Tiger's side once again, and Olena took the only available chair. Hiei's chair…

"Straight to business!" Koku yelled and rubbed her temples. Oh, right…No alcohol until the meeting is over. No wonder she's in such a bad mood.

"Straight to business then," Olena said with a smile and looked at Enki.

"Koku, Ray, Kagemusha, and I met with the nobles early this morning. They proposed that this tournament's winner rule for ten years, the next winner for twenty-five, and the one after that for fifty. Every winner after that will rule for fifty years, so that the rulers can actually create and enforce laws. If the ruler breaks the treaty with the Spirit World or disrupts the peace we have, they are to be removed. I told them I would speak with our next winner and try to get you to agree to the new terms, Olena. It will be up to you to convince the next ruler."

"You want a single person to rule for fifty years?" Yusuke asked. Little Yusuke…

"Three years is nothing to a demon. It's too short. Fifty years is nothing in the grand scheme of things," I said and made sure to lock eyes with my young nephew. He may not understand now, but he will. Eventually.

"You want me to rule for ten years? You sure that's a good idea?" Olena asked.

"Our advisors will help you, and you have always had a respect for human life. You will be fine, Olena," Enki said with a kind smile.

"Yeah. All you gotta do is sit there and look pretty," Koku said with a grimace. Wait, I think that's supposed to be a smile.

"Then I'm already a better queen than you," Olena quipped.

"My lady, the documents are almost ready. I need to know the second and general," Yuda said. The small demon had popped up beside Enki, and I could hear Koku pleading for something, _anything_.

"Is he talking to me?" Olena asked and pointed to herself.

"Yes," Yuda said shortly. Damn little demon never did have much patience.

"A second and general? Well, Enki chose the person that almost beat him in the finals, so is that what I'm supposed to do? Tiger, would you like to be my second and general?"

"I'm sorry, my queen, but I must decline." Everyone turned to look at Tiger, including me.

"Why?" Olena asked.

"I serve Lady Ray and no other."

"You've earned this, Tiger. I would be proud to call you my general," I whispered and held his hand.

"I am happy as a sergeant, my lady."

"Fine. Raygan, right?" I snapped my head up at the sound of my name and looked across the table at Olena.

"Yep."

"You're Raizen's little sister, right? The Lady Wolf?"

"That's me."

"You served as Raizen's general, and you've been Enki's for the past six years. Right?"

"Right as always."

"Will you be my second and my general?" I looked down at Tiger, who nodded his head, and then reconnected my eyes with the queen's bright blue ones.

"It would be an honor, my queen," I said and bowed my head.

"Great! Now, what are we signing?" Olena asked.

"Enki and Koku sign their approval and resignation first, the rulers and their seconds sign next, your second signs, and finally you sign your acceptance," Yuda said and passed the long document to Enki. The King and Queen quickly signed their names and then passed it over to Koenma, who signed it with a flourish and passed it to Botan. Hokushin signed next, and Yusuke quickly scrawled his name. He passed it over to Mukuro, along with a note that he pulled from his pocket.

"What is this?" Mukuro asked and looked at the folded square.

"Hiei said to give it to you at the meeting," Yusuke said and leaned back in his chair. Yusuke has seen Hiei? Mukuro looked at the paper and quickly unfolded it. Her eyes scanned it quickly, and I wasn't the only person who jumped when she started laughing.

"What's it say?" Yusuke asked. Carrying that around and not being able to read it must have been torture for the poor boy. Mukuro managed to quiet her laughter, but her smile still curved her lips.

"It says, I agree with whatever Kurama agrees to," Mukuro said and laughed quietly again. Everyone else laughed along with her, and Kurama lifted his chin proudly.

"At least he knows whose brain to trust," Koenma muttered.

"I suppose I can sign for my second, as long as Kurama doesn't oppose?" Mukuro asked and looked over at the lightly blushing fox demon.

"Sign away." The rest of the signing went smoothly, and Yuda walked off with the documents to put them in a safe place. I guess Yuda is our unofficial secretary…or did we make that official and I just forgot?

"Come, my queen, it is time for you to address your people," Enki said as he stood up.

"And then we're going on a long vacation," Koku said and actually smiled this time. Everyone began moving around, and many moved to congratulate the new queen and welcome Yusuke back. I helped Tiger to his feet and was almost to the door when I heard Yusuke ask in his loud voice, "So, what did I miss?"

* * *

**Ending Note: **There it is! The fifty-fourth chapter of my lovely story! Just wondering, but did anyone else practically melt during the Frankie scenes? Frankie is going to be a very important character. Yusuke may have kickstarted Hiei's change, but Frankie's going to be the one that really helps Hiei evolve into a different person. Not too different though. He wouldn't be Hiei without death threats and frightening glares.

Also, a new Queen! Queen Olena is going to be around for a while, and I'm looking forward to revealing her secrets little by little. The next chapter should be a little familiar. Afterall, there has to be a celebration for the new ruler, right?


	55. Tricked How?

**Author's Note: **It has been approximately fifteen days since my last update, so I'm pretty darn proud of myself right now! This chapter is a bit shorter than my usual ones, but not by much. I'm currently debating on how I want to write the next few chapters. I can either drag them out, like pulling teeth, or I can do a few lovely transition chapters. I'm dying to get to the good stuff, so I'll probably go on a writing spree soon. You gotta love summer, right? Also, I would like to give a huge **THANK YOU!** to every single one of my readers! Can you believe that this story has reached 55 Chapters and has over 300 reviews? I actually cried a little, just a tear or twenty, when I saw that. You're all amazing and deserve Hiei-shaped cookies. You'll get them as soon as I learn to bake without burning the kitchen.

Also, you really need to go read _"Love, I Got A Slow Burning Fire."_ I'm going to post another chapter of it right after this one, and it's a doozy. Remember the scene with Hiei and Ray on the cliff? When Ray was all nice and wrapped up Hiei's arm, and Hiei was just an ungrateful brat? Well…don't you want to know that chapter from Hiei's perspective? Trust me, it's not what you think.

To all of my new readers, there's still a poll on my profile where you can vote for who gets to be the first person to hit Hiei for being such an ass. Yomi is in the lead, followed closely by Tiger.

**Word Count:** 3080

* * *

**Chapter 55: Tricked How?**

"Okay, let me get this straight. I have to throw a stuffy and formal party just to please a bunch of nobles that I don't like?" I glanced at the people seated around me and turned back to the Queen.

"Yes, it's come to be expected," I said with a small shrug.

"Souketsu?"

"Yes, my Queen?"

"I want you to hunt down Shu, drag him back here, and hold him down while I beat the ever-lovin' shit out of him," Olena said and dropped her head onto the table. Everyone gathered around laughed, but it was Yusuke that spoke.

"What'd Shu do to you?" Olena groaned and answered without looking up.

"He said the tournament was fun, that I would have a good time. I never meant to actually win the damn thing! And the only person worth fighting was Tiger!"

"Thank you, my Queen."

"Anytime, Ti."

"Queen Olena, if we may continue?"

"Ah, Yomi, keeping us on track. Okay, we'll continue the tradition. We'll hold a celebration, and I want everyone one of you to suffer beside me," Olena said and pointed at everyone.

"As rulers, we don't have a choice," Mukuro muttered.

"Good, we can all suffer. Is there anything else?" I felt my body tense and caught Tiger's eyes.

"I think, perhaps, you should speak with your general. In private," Yomi said and stood. Kurama rose along with him, and the two of them ushered everyone out. Once they were all gone, I turned to lock eyes with our new Queen.

"Do I even want to know?"

"It's the rogues. So far, they have attacked every year on the night of the celebration. We informed the nobles last time, so they know that there's a possibility of it happening again this year." Olena leaned back in her chair and crossed her hands behind her head.

"How do you prepare for this, general?"

"Rulers stay here. The nobles need to see them and feel even more protected. As for the army, we march to meet them and stop them before they get too close. Faye, one of my captains, places a protective barrier over the palace. Her brother, Vash, stays by her side and protects her at all times. Her barrier is strong, strong enough to withstand my energy, so the palace is safe."

"You think they'll attack again?"

"I don't know what to think, but it's a definite possibility. Things have been too quiet lately. They're planning something." Olena's eyes looked more serious than I've ever seen them, and those bright blue eyes drifted over to Tiger before settling back on me.

"Can I speak to you alone?" It was a strange request, and I turned my head to look into Tiger's eyes. I knew that he would leave if I asked him to…

"I'm sorry, my lady, but there is nothing that I know that Tiger doesn't. Think of us as two parts of one whole." Olena sighed and raked a hand through her shaggy pink hair.

"He knows everything about you?"

"Everything."

"Alright, fine. I'm friends with the Krone. I've known her since…well, since forever. I went and visited her before going to the tournament, and she told me quite a few interesting things." I felt my shoulders tense and then Tiger's hands were massaging away the knots.

"Oh? Like what?" What would the Krone tell her? She wouldn't tell her about…would she?

"I know all about your missing soulmate, and I know your soul is ripping you to shreds. Now, the Krone only gave you five years, but we both know that you're stronger than that. What I want to know is, are you strong enough to continue leading this army?"

"I wouldn't accept the post if I didn't think I could handle it, but why did the Krone…?"

"I believe her exact words were, 'You'll find someone to relate to, someone who understands.' Annoying, isn't it?"

"You…relate…huh?" My mind felt all jumbled, and I felt Tiger gently lift me into his lap.

"I believe what my lady is trying to ask, is how you can relate to her?" I patted Tiger's cheek and kept my eyes locked with the Queen's.

"Well, it's all really simple actually. I grew up with the Krone, and yes, there was a time when she looked young. I'm a dog demon, and she's a seer…but our two families were always close, along with the Mazuko. There was a time when the seers served the Mazuko and the dog demons were their army. The Krone and I were best friends, so fate decided to be a bitch and we both fell in love with a wind demon in Kage's army."

"You knew my father?"

"I did, and he was one angry bastard. Anyway, we fell in love with the same demon. As a seer, the Krone wasn't allowed to take a mate. Which meant more for me, right?"

"What happened?"

"Well, the Krone didn't take too kindly to that, so she cursed me."

"Cursed?" It was Tiger that asked this time; I was too shocked. The Krone, young and in love, with a demon from my own father's army. It was all so…weird.

"Cursed to a life alone until I find my soulmate. The wind demon wasn't my soulmate, so…"

"Wait. Cursed to a life alone? What exactly does that mean?"

"I'm not allowed to take a lover, except for my soulmate. My true soulmate. Unfortunately, I still haven't found him," Olena said and shrugged.

"So, you're still…pure?"

"Of course not, can't you tell?"

"I…uh…I didn't want to…"

"It's okay, general. I was a bit wild before the whole cursing thing, but it has been a very long time," Olena said with a small smile.

"My Queen, if I may?"

"Go ahead, Ti."

"Do you not suffer the same way as Lady Ray?"

"Nope. Ray has found her soulmate, but the denial of the soul bond is what's killing her. As for me, I haven't found my soulmate so I'll continue to be just as I've always been. I know the pain of feeling incomplete though." One of Olena's hands laid on top of mine, and I gave the fingers a small squeeze.

"Don't worry, my lady, I'll be okay."

"Good to hear, general. Even in seclusion, I heard the story of the great Lady Wolf. I look forward to seeing you in action, but, for now, you're dismissed. Go enjoy some free time before that stupid celebration," Olena said and waved her hand. Tiger got to his feet, which meant I was pulled up along with him. We were at the opened door before I stopped, and I looked around Tiger to see the Queen.

"I hope that when you do find him, you live happily ever after," I said and forced a smile.

"Yeah, I can always hope," she said and forced a smile of her own. Our eyes locked for another moment and then I let Tiger lead me out the door. The pain of living without a soulmate…I hope it's something our new Queen never has to experience.

* * *

The heavy rock that had replaced my stomach's contents shifted uneasily as I paced, and I felt several eyes on me. I wanted to stop pacing and smile for everyone, but I couldn't. I had a bad feeling about tonight, but I'm not sure why. We've always been able to stop the rogues with few casualties on our side, so why am I so wound up? I've been like this ever since Kagemusha informed us that the rogues were heading for the front of the palace this time, and they were more determined than ever to breach our defenses and get to the palace. The Queen said that we would carry on as usual, and the nobles will be told of what's happening.

"It's going to be okay, Auntie Ray. Quit freaking out," Yusuke said and grabbed my shoulders. I tipped my head back to look into his brown eyes, and I felt a little better. I've really missed my little Yusuke…and I'm definitely not the only one. Asher had squealed and crawled all over his Yu-Yu, and everyone had taken their turns to greet him and then beat on him for leaving so long. Yusuke's biggest surprise though was Kuwabara. The two still fight constantly, but Yusuke looked like a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders when he learned that Kuwabara and Shizuru were going to be around for a very long time. Kuwabara, however, had not been relieved when Yusuke asked him to help move furniture from the Human World all the way to Tourin.

"Yes, Ray, this is nothing you haven't done before." I tipped my head back against a strong chest and actually smiled.

"How's Asher doing?"

"He's being guarded by Rinku and Haru, playing with Sora and Bree, and they're all being supervised by the ever watchful Mashie." Haru was around the same age as Rinku, Sora a year younger, and Bree was only a few months younger than Asher. Lately, the whole lot of them has become inseparable. I'm glad that my little Asher has friends, and it's good for Rinku to have friends too. Not that he doesn't still spend plenty of time with Chu, who I'm sure takes every opportunity to corrupt the boy.

"That's good," I murmured.

"Are we ready to go?" I opened my eyes and looked to see the Queen standing in front of the door that led to the stairway; the stairway where a lot of nobles were waiting for our entrance. Everyone mumbled out their readiness, and the announcements began. Mukuro went down first, with Tiger as her escort. Next were Yusuke and Hokushin, followed by Yomi and Kurama. With a smile, the Queen and I went down next. She stopped at the small platform halfway down the stairs, and I raked my eyes over the gathered demons. Surely they knew what was happening…Tiger and I were both dressed for battle, not for dancing.

"My dear demons, we have reports that rogues are on their way at this very moment! They believe that they can attack now and overthrow me!"

"But I will take our army and stop them before they get here! Our Queen, like King Enki before her, will not be overthrown by lawless rogues! Queen Olena will not even have to lift her finger, and you will all be protected!" The nobles cheered and felt comforted at the thought that they would be protected. Seriously, I can't stand nobles. Such cowardly demons.

"I leave this in your hands, General Ray. Do not disappoint me," Olena said as she smiled at the crowd and gave a little wave.

"I'll do my best, my Queen," I said and started down the stairs. Tiger came to my side, and we walked through the crowd of nobles together. Nobles ran their hands over us and wished us luck, and Tiger and I smiled as we thanked them. It felt like it took forever to get through the crowd, and I greedily sucked in a breath of night air.

"My lady?"

"Let's talk to Faye and Vash first, then get to the front lines." Tiger followed me to where Faye's perch was, and I smiled up at the eagle demon. She was sitting cross-legged on the wooden platform with her body completely relaxed. Standing directly in front of the platform were Vash and Shizuru, who both looked up as we got closer.

"Hi, Ray! Hi, Tiger!"

"What's going on?"

"Is it time?"

"Yes, Faye, you can raise the barrier now. Vash, keep a close watch on her. Shizuru, what are you doing here?" I asked. Shizuru smiled and walked over until she could sling an arm around Vash's shoulder. Vash, oddly enough, blushed and looked at the ground.

"I can't leave my man all alone out here. Someone's gotta keep him from getting himself killed," Shizuru said and then whispered something extra into Vash's ear. Vash's cheeks turned a dark red color, almost purple, and he whispered something back that made Shizuru throw her head back in a laugh.

"Okay then. Shizuru, keep an eye on Vash and help him protect Faye. We can't have rogues in the palace."

"You got it, Ray."

"You can count on us!" Faye was silent as her barrier stretched to cover the entire palace. I turned to look at Tiger, and he nodded his head. Together, we took off. I could feel the army up ahead, marching out to face the rogues head-on. It didn't take too long for us to reach the back of the army, and we weaved our way to the front.

"There ya are, love! What took ya so long?" Chu asked as we finally reached the front.

"Don't question the general, you idiot!" Lia yelled and smacked the side of his head. Chu mumbled out something that sounded like, "Sorry, sweetheart." The fact that Chu could call Lia sweetheart, despite the fact that they were together, and not get killed gave me another reason to live.

"We've been lookin', wolfie, but they ain't a-comin' yet!" Jin yelled from his spot in the air.

"It is a bit strange, Lady Ray. We should be able to feel them by now. Rogues are not known for their control," Touya said with a worried look.

"Do you think they have help again?" Tiger asked from my side.

"It's possible, but it would take someone very powerful to cloak an entire army," I said and kept an eye on the horizon. I could feel my army, and that was it.

"What should we do, Ray?" Lia asked.

"Send out scouts and have them placed all around the palace. They might attack from somewhere else," I said. Lia and Chu both nodded before going to find some of their men.

"Jin, can you go ahead and see if there's anyone up ahead?"

"On it, wolfie!"

"What about me, Lady Ray?"

"Touya, you stay with me. Tiger, get Trim and check on the Village. They're mostly unprotected."

"Yes, my lady."

Touya and I stayed at the front, separate from the rest of the army, and waited. I hate waiting because all it does is put me more on edge. That heavy feeling in my stomach was still there, and I could just tell that something was going to happen. The only problem was, I didn't know what. Chu and Lia rejoined us, and we stayed silent. After a while, the scouts returned with reports that there was no one out there. Tiger and Trim said that the Village where the members of the army lived, along with their families, was silent. Jin returned with the same news, and that bad feeling only intensified.

"Something isn't right," I mumbled.

"I agree," Touya said.

"Where is Kagemusha?" Tiger asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but a sudden presence caused me to stop. He appeared out of the shadows like Kagemusha would, but the shadow demon in front of me was definitely not my sergeant.

"Hello, General Ray," the tall shadow warrior said. He looked as if he was a few inches taller than Kagemusha, with long silver hair and those same smoky eyes that Kagemusha had.

"Who are you?"

"I am Hikage. Kagemusha is my brother."

"I find that hard to believe, since he has never mentioned you."

"Kagemusha left us, so he would not mention us."

"He didn't leave. Yes, shadow warrior, Kagemusha has told me all about your ways. Now, tell me, why are you here?"

"My little brother was caught in a trap. If you know so much about us, then you must know how we can be captured."

"Spirit bindings…Wait, you mean a demon actually managed to capture Kagemusha using spirit bindings?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean. Did you really think that he could continue to spy on an entire rogue army without being caught?"

"Rogues aren't exactly known for their intelligence."

"How do you know all of this?" Tiger asked. The shadow warrior looked over at Ti and sighed.

"I never approved of the way our tribe treated my brother. He was shunned for not killing a child, something that we all hate doing. I have tried to make peace with him over the years, but he always refuses my help. I came here, tonight, to tell you that you have been tricked. There may be a rogue army out for your blood, but the rogues are now under someone else's control," Hikage said as he looked at all of us.

"Tricked how?" Lia asked.

"And who's running the show?" Chu added.

"I don't know who's in control; I haven't been able to get close enough to find out. I do know, however, that they allowed Kagemusha to listen to their plans to attack the palace. That was never their intention. They wanted you here, waiting for them. When Kagemusha came to spy on them once again, they captured him."

"If they wanted us here, then where are they?" Touya asked.

"Is Kagemusha okay?" I quickly added. The shadow warrior had to be okay…I couldn't look Botan in the eye and tell her that her lover was never coming back.

"He is alive, for now. As for the rogue army, they have attacked the Cat Demon Tribes. I imagine that by the time you arrive there, it will be too late." I felt the blood drain from my face, and only Tiger's presence behind me kept me standing. The Cat Demon Tribes were near Tourin, on the other side of the Great Swamps. If we left at this second, it would still take us hours to reach the Cat Demon Tribes.

"Trim!" I heard muttering coming from behind us, and the jackal was in front of me moments later. Dark green eyes met mine, and I laid my hand on one broad shoulder.

"Go to the Queen, have her assemble the rulers, and tell her what has happened. The Cat Demon Tribes have been attacked, and the army is on their way. The rulers need to remain at the palace just in case it is attacked in our absence, and Faye will remain there to keep the barrier in place. Hurry, Trim, and then rejoin us."

"Yes, my lady." The jackal ran off, and I turned to the few people surrounding me. They were all looking at me, waiting.

"Let's get going."

* * *

**Ending Note: **The Queen's secrets are out! I'll more than likely go into more depth later, because I'm in love with Olena's character. She's like a more sober Koku, but just as awesome! About the rogues…I couldn't have them attack the palace again, could I? Seriously, why keep attacking the palace when they know they'll be stopped? I won't lie, I made Hikage up on the spot. Seriously, it just popped into my head as I was writing. So I'm not sure yet if he's going to be a friend or foe. Only time will tell.

In the next chapter, Ray and the army will travel to the Cat Demon Tribes. What happens there will be a secret…until next time!


	56. I Got A Feeling

**Author's Note: **Hello! Yes, this is an actual update! Please, try not to faint from the shock! Seriously though, thank-you to everyone still waiting for me to update and not just giving up on me! I wish my updates were more regular, but Life likes bitch-slappin' me from time to time. We got into a small tussle, but I have come out unscathed! Honestly, though, I have been quite busy. I was helping my mom move to another apartment, and it was complete hell. It was just the two of us doing the packing and moving, and it took us forever. Let me set the scene for you: I live in the south so it's not just hot, it's also really humid. It's like breathing water every time you walk outside, and my hair has been curling up like crazy. My car is, to put it nicely, a piece of shit. My AC went out, my windows refused to go down, but I do have a small sun roof. Then there's the whole blow-out thing…yes, my stupid tire decided to blow while I was driving, so I drove the holey thing to the closest tire shop. On the rim. Because I'm badass and refused to pay for a tow truck. So, let's just say that I haven't been a happy camper lately, hmm?

However, there is some good news! For one, this is being updated! Yay! I've also worked out a schedule for this story. For the first time in my life, I've worked out an outline for a story! I didn't do it for me either, I did it for all of my wonderful readers. The Hiei and Ray reunion will be in Chapter 60! Hooray! I'm working on the next chapter for the Hiei-perspective story, so it shouldn't take too long to get out. I've also been working on another side story. This one covers all of the couples that I've had to rush through. So, little stories for all of the main couples. I like it so far. It's called _**I Caught Fire**_, and the first chapter is now up!

And that, my friends, is all I have to say for now. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Word Count:** 4720

* * *

**Chapter 56: I Got A Feeling**

We were passing through Tourin when I heard commotion in the troops behind me. Jin, who was circling above us, was laughing and holding onto his ribs. I turned around so that I was walking backwards and heard muffled curses coming from the men. Tiger was shaking his head, and Chu was bouncing on his toes to see who it was. Two figures stumbled out the of the group, and I glared at the both of them. Chu laughed and started waving his arms, and I heard Tiger click his tongue. Lia crossed her arms but didn't say anything. The two ran up to us, and I used a touch of air energy to lift me high enough to slap the back of their heads.

"Hey! What was that for?" Yusuke yelled. Kuwabara just rubbed the sore spot and refused to look at me.

"What are you two doing here?" I yelled. We were still marching, so I had to do my yelling while walking backwards.

"There's a rogue army close to Tourin, and I'm supposed to just sit back and hope they don't attack while its leader is gone?" Damn him! He was actually making sense.

"Kuwabara?"

"Can't let Urameshi go off on his own."

"How'd you know about the rogue army?"

"Trim," the two said together.

"When I get my hands on that jackal…"

"So, it looks like they stayed away from the place," Yusuke said as he looked around at a piece of his territory.

"Apparently, they don't want to anger the great Urameshi."

"Nope, they just want to piss you off," Yusuke said and slung his arm around my shoulders. I was facing the front again, and I kept my eyes locked ahead of us. It wouldn't be long before we reached the Cat Demon Tribes, and I was scared of what we'd see.

"Alright, you two, you can tag along but try to stay out of trouble. For me?" Yusuke squeezed the shoulder he was holding, and Kuwabara ruffled my hair.

"Don't worry, Auntie Ray, we'll be on our best behavior," Kuwabara said with a winning smile. I just rolled my eyes and kept walking. I had a bad feeling about all of this…

Unfortunately, my feeling was right. I felt a blast of icy air from Touya as we approached the Cat Demon Tribes, and I heard angry mutterings behind me. Everything was on fire, and only a few dying screams could be heard. The rogues might have been here, but they were long gone by now. Nothing was left now, but we might still be able to find some survivors. Maybe, if we acted quick enough. I stopped and turned to face the army behind me.

"Elementals, I want this fire put out immediately! Everyone else, separate and look for survivors!" Chu and Lia went to assemble their men, and Touya had already left to sort through the Elementals. I could vaguely hear Jin shouting out orders, and Tiger had disappeared to find his own men.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, I want you two with me," I said and ran off. I heard the two close behind me, and they appeared on either side of me.

"What are we doing, Auntie Ray?" Kuwabara asked.

"We're looking for Kagemusha."

"Where's he at?" Yusuke asked. Oh yeah, they didn't know he was missing. I quickly explained what had happened right before we left, and I told them exactly what Hikage had told me. The two listened as I told them what happened, and they just nodded their heads when I was done. It was hard running through the Cat Demon Tribes. Homes were burning, demons laid dead, and the smell of death and fear was heavy in the air. Was Mashie's family here? I know she left here to come to the palace, but she had to have a family, right?

"Hey, did you hear that?" Kuwabara had stopped running, so Yusuke and I came to a stop too. Not too far away, I could hear a low growl. My feet turned in that direction, and the two boys were soon behind me. What we ran up on was the last thing I expected to see.

Koto was standing, naked, with a dagger clutched in each fist. Her brown hair was more ruffled than usual, one ear was limp and bleeding, her usually pretty green eyes were dazed and wild, and her tail had been badly burned. Her body was smeared with fresh blood, and her fangs were bared. Several rogue demons laid around her, and one of the very dead demons was clutching a bright yellow robe. It was easy to guess what they had planned for the small cat demon, but Koto had fought them the entire way and won. I guess watching some of the greatest warriors fight for decades has taught her a few things.

"Koto! What're you—Hey!" Yusuke jumped back as Koto swiped at him, and I saw his eyes darken a little in anger.

"Yusuke, no! She's not herself right now," I whispered quickly. Yusuke looked over at me and slowly stepped back. I looked back to the shaking Koto and took a small step forward. Koto tensed up, and a low growl sounded in her throat.

"Auntie Ray?" I made a slashing motion with my hand behind my back and took another step.

"Koto, can you hear me? It's Ray. I'm here to get you out of here. Koto?" My voice was as gentle as I could get it, but Koto's eyes were still wild.

"Get away," Koto growled from between clenched teeth. I stretched a hand out towards her and took another step.

"It's me, Koto. I'm not going to hurt you. I'd never hurt you, you know that. Why would I hurt my favorite announcer?" Her eyes squeezed shut at that, but she still didn't look as if it was all her when she looked at me again.

"L-l-l-l-"

"Koto? Come back to me, okay? I'm going to get you out of here and fixed up. I'm going to take care of you and everything's going to be okay." It was a lie, nothing was going to be okay, but sometimes a good lie is needed.

"L-l-la-dy W-wol-fe?" Her eyes blinked again, and I saw a flicker of recognition.

"That's right, Koto, I'm the Lady Wolf. I'm here to save you." What a joke! I couldn't save anyone. Look at what had happened to the Cat Demon Tribes. Koto's shaking fingers brushed my palms, and her eyes cleared. She looked at me for a moment and then she fell to her knees sobbing. Koto, who loved fighting and blood just as much as any other fighter, buried her face in my thigh and cried her heart out. I could hear words through the sobbing, and I was able to piece together what she was saying.

She had just gotten out of the shower when she first heard the screams. The sun had set not too long ago, and the rogues were everywhere. No one had even felt them coming. Koto had run to her closest family member's house, but she was too late. Her uncle, aunt, and all of her little cousins were dead. She said she was almost ready to break down then, but the rogues came for her. The last thing she remembered was someone tearing her robe away and feeling hands on her. She snapped after that and just started fighting.

"They're all gone, aren't they?" I wasn't sure if she had any more family besides the house she had run to, but the odds weren't in her favor.

"I'm afraid so, love," I said and ran my fingers through her hair, carefully avoiding her damaged ear.

"What am I going to do, Ray? Everything and everyone is gone."

"You'll come stay with us. You're not alone, Koto." Her watery green eyes stared up into mine, and I tried to smile for her.

"Thank you, Ray."

"No problem. Now, come on," I said and helped her get to her feet. Kuwabara sprung forward and quickly unbuttoned his shirt. He offered it to Koto, who took the blue material with a grateful smile. The shirt covered her to her upper thighs, and the sleeves hung down way past her hands. Kuwabara, ever the gentleman, helped her button the shirt up and rolled the sleeves up for her.

"Come on! We got a shadow to find!" Yusuke yelled impatiently. He smiled at Koto, who smiled back. Yusuke wasn't bringing even more attention to what had happened, and Koto was happy for it.

"Kuwabara, can you sense him anywhere?" I asked. As a demon, my senses are pretty good. Kuwabara though has always been good at sensing spirit energy; he's even better than most demons.

"Nothing. Will those spirit bindings cut off his spirit energy?"

"They shouldn't cut it off. He just can't use it." That was the way it worked with all of the other demons. Would it work the same with shadow demons?

"Let's keep looking," Yusuke said and walked off. Yusuke took the lead, which was fine with me. If he went in the wrong direction, I'd just steer him the right way. When Koto started limping, Yusuke bent down without saying a word. Koto climbed onto his back, and Yusuke kept walking as if nothing had ever happened. Kuwabara and I shared a glance and just shrugged. Those two had a weird friendship, that was for sure. We had been walking for nearly twenty minutes when we heard the cry.

"Mama! Wake up, Mama!"

"Come here!"

Kuwabara reached the two first, and I had to peer around him to see what was going on. The first thing I saw was female cat demon laying on the ground. Her black hair was spread all around her, maroon stained her white clothes, and her dark golden eyes were blank. The woman was most definitely no longer here, and a small little bundle was clutching the front of the woman's clothes. Big teary eyes turned to us, and I felt my heart breaking. Her dark eyes were the same golden color as the cat demon's, so I assumed this was the woman's daughter. The top of her head was covered with a hood, but a small black tail thumped against the ground.

"Come here!" a different voice called. The little girl cried as the other demon pulled her up, and she buried her face in the demon's neck. Teal eyes stared coolly over at us, and she held the small girl closely to her. Her black hair was wild around her, and she had blood smudged on one pale cheek. Black cat ears poked up from her hair, and a black tail moved up to curl around the little girl's back. The new demon was young. I put her at seventeen, only a year older than Rinku. She was still so young.

"Mama won't wake up," the small girl cried.

"Mama's gone now," the older girl said and took a step back.

"Do you have somewhere you can go?" Kuwabara asked. The older girl flinched and looked away. I'm guessing she doesn't, but they're so young. Even the oldest isn't old enough to be on her own yet. I can feel the potential for power, but it hasn't formed yet. Suddenly, the small girl wailed and struggled in the older girl's arm. In her shock, the little girl was able to slip free and toddle to the dead woman's side. She fell on the woman's still chest and started crying.

"It's all my fault! No one loves us, and it's all my fault!" the little girl cried. A child that small shouldn't even know what those words mean. If I had to guess her age, I'd say she was only four. She looked about the same age as Asher, but not quite.

"Don't say that! It's their fault, not yours!" the older girl yelled and pulled on the back of the little girl's shirt. The hood slipped from her head and thick white hair tumbled down her back. The cat ears on top of her head were black, but her actual hair was just as white as my own. The little girl cried louder, and the older girl knelt down to hold her.

"Umm, am I the only one lost here?" Yusuke asked.

"Those born with hair of the old are cursed. I'm surprised she wasn't abandoned at birth," Koto whispered. The look in her eyes said that she didn't agree with it, but it was the truth. I felt Yusuke's eyes on me, but I didn't say anything.

"Like I woulda let 'em do anything to her! Mama kept her, and the rest of the family shunned us! I'm glad the bastards are dead!" the older girl yelled. The smaller girl patted her sister's lips, and the fire in the older girl's eyes dimmed. Kuwabara knelt down beside them, and the older girl watched him warily.

"My name's Kazuma Kuwabara." The older girl sniffed the air and wrinkled her nose.

"You smell like a human."

"Because I am." At that, the little girl twisted to look at him. Her golden eyes widened, and she reached forward to lay her hand on Kuwabara's cheek.

"My name is Kaminari," the little girl whispered.

"I'm her sister, Kohana."

"Would you two like to come live with me?" Kuwabara asked. The older girl's eyes widened, and the little girl shook her head.

"I'm cursed," she whispered as her eyes started watering.

"Well, I think you're lucky."

"Lucky?"

"Yup, very lucky. Wanna know why?"

"Uhuh."

"Because I've always wanted a little girl with hair just as white as yours ever since I saw my Auntie Ray's son's hair. His hair is like yours, but shorter. When I saw it, I told myself I wanted a little kid with hair just like that. I want a little girl though, because they're nicer than boys."

"Boys are icky," Kaminari agreed.

"Whattaya say? Wanna come home with me?"

"Only if Kohana can come."

"Of course she can come! You really are lucky. I get two daughters instead of one," Kuwabara said with a wide smile. Kohana wasn't that much younger than him, probably only four years are so, but demons age differently than humans. Kohana did look about seventeen, but she'll look that way for a very long time. Since she's a cat demon, it'll be a few decades before she comes into her maturity. Kaminari looked at her sister, and Kohana sighed before holding her little sister out in front of her. Kuwabara easily scooped the small child up, and Kaminari giggled as she wiggled up onto his shoulder and started playing with his hair. He straightened up until he was standing, and Kohana stood up along with him.

"I'm not calling you daddy."

"Daddy!"

"So, this is where you've been hiding." I jumped a little at the voice and turned around. I shouldn't have been surprised though. I'd know that voice anywhere. I jumped without realizing it and wrapped my arms around the shadow warrior's waist.

"I was so worried!"

"Doubting me, my general?" Kagemusha looked more damaged than I had ever seen him. His torso was bare, so it was easy to see the scorch marks that the bindings had left behind. His hair was hacked off at his shoulders, and the tips were burned and frazzled. Despite all of that, there wasn't a drop of blood on him.

"Never, Kagemusha," I whispered and stepped away.

"How'd you get away?" Yusuke asked.

"My _brother_ released me." Kagemusha snarled the word, but I couldn't blame him. I'd be a little pissed too if my family disowned me for _not_ killing a small child during a battle.

"A shadow?" Kohana whispered.

"My lady!" I twisted my head around and waited for Tiger to reach my side. Trim was standing just behind him, and the two were covered in ashes and blood.

"How's it looking, Ti?"

"Most of the fires have been put out, but we were unable to find many survivors. The ones we have found were badly injured. What would you like us to do? They can't be treated here."

"Take 'em to Tourin. The healers there will look after them," Yusuke said quickly.

"You heard him. Take 'em to Tourin," I said.

"A jackal too?" Kohana whispered. The jackal's shaggy black hair stood up as his head whipped around, and his green eyes flashed red.

"Don't make me kick yer ass, kid," he snarled. Kohana jumped at the rough edge of his tone but kept right on glaring. At the look, Trim threw his head back and started laughing. I gave up on trying to figure the demon out ages ago. All it does is give me a headache.

"Assemble everyone and get them moving!" I yelled.

"As you wish, my lady," Tiger said and turned around. He grabbed the back of Trim's shirt and drug the jackal behind him.

"We're on it, boss!" Trim yelled as he was dragged along.

"Come on. We better get a move on," Yusuke said and started walking. Koto was still draped across his back, and her eyes were closed as she leaned her head against his. Kaminari was asleep on Kuwabara's shoulder and hugging the side of his head. Her deathgrip on Kuwabara's hair could have rivaled Asher's. I took up the rear and walked quietly behind Kuwabara. After a few minutes, Kohana slowed down and walked beside me. She looked like she wanted to say something, so I kept quiet and waited.

"Are you the Lady Wolf?"

"I am."

"And the man carrying Koto, that's Lord Urameshi, isn't it? The ruler of Tourin?"

"It is."

"So, that man, Kuwabara, is Lord Urameshi's human friend? The human Spirit Detective?"

"Yes, he is."

"We can trust him?"

"You can. Kuwabara is an honorable man. You'll be safe with him."

"Our family shunned us, just because of Kaminari's hair. Mama loved us, but I could see it in her eyes sometimes. She hated being shunned, and I think a small part of her blamed Kaminari. It's not Kaminari's fault, and I think her hair is pretty."

"Have you heard of my son?" The girl shook her head, but I wasn't surprised. Of course she knew who I was, who Yusuke was, who Kuwabara was. Our names were common household names.

"What about him?" Kohana asked.

"I found him, after a battle in the Wolf Demon Tribes. He was born during the battle, and his mother was nearly dead when I found her. She didn't want her son, she hated him. She asked me to take him, so that we could be cursed together. She hated him, didn't even want to touch him, because he was born with white hair. I made him mine; we share the same blood. I love him as if he were born of my body, and nothing can ever change that. He's smart, he's strong, and he's not cursed. I have the luckiest little boy in the world," I said with a smile. My Asher…my little miracle.

"You love him, despite what color his hair is?" With a wide smile, I slung my arm around Kohana's shoulders and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I love him all the more because of it." Kohana smiled a little at that, and she leaned her head against me as we walked. Kuwabara looked over his shoulder and winked at me. Huh, I forgot that he could hear everything. Oh well. It's not like I said anything he didn't already know.

It felt like years had passed when we finally reached Tourin, and I thought of the best way to organize the army. Tourin's own army took up quite a bit of space, so it took a moment to get everyone placed. The wounded survivors were tended to by Tourin's very efficient healers. Chu and Lia decided to stay with their men, as did Touya and Jin. The archers were watched after by Trim, who all but demanded that Tiger follow me inside. Tiger did, and we were greeted by Hokushin. His usual airy scent was covered by a more earthy one, and my nose twitched as I tried to place the scent. He was dressed in sleeping clothes that were slightly rumbled, and a dark bruise was on his collarbone.

"Lord Urameshi has placed Lady Koto in a room. The healers just left, and I believe she is sleeping now. Lord Kazuma requested a room where the two young ladies could sleep with him, so we have added another bed to one of the guest rooms. The healers are with Sergeant Kagemusha, and he says that he will recover soon. Is there anything I can get you, Lady Ray, Sergeant Tiger?"

"Why do you smell like Cook?" Hokushin's face turned a bright red, and I heard Tiger humming quietly behind me. At Hokushin's embarrassed rambling, everything clicked.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't know that you two were…Congratulations, Hokushin!" I yelled and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Mmm…thank you, Lady Ray," Hokushin said with a small smile.

"Raizen and me always wondered when you two were going to get together."

"Raizen…approved?"

"Of course he did." Hokushin's smile widened at that, and I smiled right along with him.

"If there is anything you need…"

"We know where everything is. Go get some rest, Hokushin, and tell Cook I said hi." He blushed a little at that, but he still said goodbye before walking off. I was still smiling when I looked up at Tiger, and I reached up to hug him.

"My lady?"

"Go get some rest, Ti. I'm gonna go talk to Raizen for a bit and then get some sleep myself."

"Do you need any company?"

"I'll be okay, Ti. Go get some sleep, or I'll worry."

"Goodnight, my lady." Tiger swept a kiss across my cheek and then walked off. I waited until he was out of sight and then made my way back outside. I was running as soon I was out, and I didn't stop until I was sitting at the base of Raizen's Plateau. I stared at his headstone and felt my chest tighten. The first sun was shining in the sky, and I felt the heat of it beat down on me.

"I screwed up, Raizen. I let the Cat Demon Tribes get nearly wiped out. A few survived, but so many are gone. Is it my fault, brother? I haven't been myself lately, and I can't help but wonder if it's messing me up. If I was still _me_, would this have happened?" I whispered to the headstone.

Deep down, I knew this wasn't my fault. I believed that the rogues were going to attack the palace, so I prepared accordingly. I never expected the rogues to have an ulterior motive, because the rogues just aren't that bright. Someone was definitely pulling their strings, so I knew to be more cautious now. I could think about what to do about this new person later. Right now, all I could think about was the dead demons burned to ash in the Cat Demon Tribes. Entire families were wiped out; demons that were innocent. I saw little Kaminari crying over her mother's dead body and felt a sick taste fill my mouth. That sinking feeling in my stomach erupted, and I curled in on myself as the pain spread. I could strategize later. For now, I just needed to mourn.

* * *

**Hiei**

The sun was still high in the sky when Hiei felt the first twinge in his abdomen, but he ignored it. Frankie jumped into the air with a wild cry, and Hiei ducked to the side as he grabbed the back of the boy's shirt. Frankie laughed as he was dangled in the air, and Hiei gently sat him back on his feet. Frankie still couldn't use any of his fire energy, but he would be able to soon. Hiei could feel it just under his skin, waiting to be released. For now, Hiei was just teaching the boy how to defend himself. No son of his would be bullied by a bunch of pathetic humans.

"Again, Daddy Hiei! Again!" Hiei dropped into a fighting stance, and little Frankie copied his stance. He was a little off, but it was good enough. This time when Frankie charged, Hiei tossed the boy up in the air. Frankie squealed as he flew higher, and Hiei let a rare smile grace his face.

The training continued for the rest of the afternoon, and Hiei cooked supper while the boy washed off the day's sweat and dirt. Hiei would never understand how something so small could get so dirty. After eating the supper that Hiei hadn't burned (he only learned to cook because he didn't like the thought that Yusuke could do something so much better than him), Frankie spread his notebooks over the table. His little hand ruffled his unruly hair every once in a while, and his bright purple eyes stayed locked on the pages. Every once in a while, Hiei would murmur out the correct way to do something. When Frankie didn't understand, Hiei showed him. Anyone looking in on the scene would be surprised at the amount of patience Hiei had. Well, if they didn't get surprised over the fact that Hiei was teaching the small boy how to read and write. Frankie was smart, he just needed someone to help him.

Hiei was showing Frankie had to spell Yusuke's name when the feeling in his gut returned, but this time it was a lot sharper. Frankie barely noticed when his Daddy Hiei excused himself to go to the bathroom, and Hiei nearly tripped as he closed the door behind him. The floor was still a little wet from Frankie's bath, but the heat rolling off Hiei's skin quickly dried the small puddles. Hiei sat down on the closed toilet lid and wrapped his arms around his midsection. The pain made no sense to him. He hadn't been injured today; he hadn't been injured in quite a long time. The pain pulsed deep in his stomach and lanced through his chest. He struggled with the emotions that came with it, and he growled quietly as he tried to wrap his mind around it all. He growled again as the pain intensified, and his third eye pulsed. Images flashed in his mind, but it wasn't anything he had ever seen. Homes were burning. Dead eyes stared up at him. Koto, that infernal announcer, was naked and crazed, covered in blood and brandishing twin daggers. A small child was crying on its mother's chest, and the mother's opened eyes were vacant. Dead, they were all dead.

"Daddy Hiei?" His head snapped up at the quiet voice, and the small boy's huge eyes widened even further. Frankie stumbled forward and laid his hands on Hiei's cheeks. He hurried wiped his little callused palms over the heated flesh, and Hiei noticed that the boy was looking for tears. He wouldn't find any, because Hiei didn't cry tears. There was something in his eyes that the boy noticed, and he was looking for tears.

Hiei caught a flash of a headstone and suddenly understood. This was all _her_ doing. He was feeling what she felt, seeing what she saw. What had happened? The homes had looked vaguely familiar, and Koto had been there…had something happened to the Cat Demon Tribes? So soon after the Demon World Tournament? Should he go…? No, if the Demon World needed him, Mukuro would send him for him. Hiei wasn't ready to return, not yet, even though everything in him was demanding that he find her right away. His mate, she was in pain…But he couldn't go to her yet. With a steady hand, Hiei reached out and hugged a shaking Frankie to his chest. The small boy wiggled until he was in Hiei's lap and wrapped his arms around Hiei's neck so tight that Hiei didn't think the boy would ever let go.

"I love you, Daddy Hiei," Frankie whispered. Hiei felt the boy's shaking slack off, and he hugged the boy a little tighter.

"Love you too, Frankie."

* * *

**Ending Note: **So, worth the wait? For those that are curious, I've had the Kuwabara-little cat demon scene planned for a while. I've also had the Koto scene planned for a long time. I know it might be a little rushed, but I'm trying to get to the reunion chapter, and there's still so much I need to get through. So it might be a little rushed, but I'll try to make sure that it flows nicely.

As for the Hiei scene, was I the only one that made really loud "Aww!" noises? I mean, this is the first time that Hiei's felt anything from Ray. Usually, it's Ray that feels all of Hiei's stuff. Well, she feels his pain because he's not all that emotional. Ray is more emotional, so Hiei feels that. Then there's Frankie, who I think is absolutely adorable. I'd love to know people's thoughts on the Hiei-Frankie moments.

Well, I'm done for now. It's seven in the morning, so I'm gonna take a shower and prepare for the day. Not that I'm doing much, except for going to see…THE DARK KNIGHT RISES! I'm so excited! Any other huge Batman fans out there?


	57. Love Is In The Air

**Author's Note: **Greetings, wonderful readers! Who's excited for an update! I know I am! I've been working on this forever. I even took writing breaks between writing papers for class, and I have finally finished this beast of a chapter. It's long, very long, but I am doing my best to get to **Chapter 60!** AKA: **The Reunion Chapter!**

To everyone who still reviews, I love you! Seriously, I do. I will be replying to reviews. I can't remember if I did last time or not. If I didn't, I apologize. Also, to my silent readers who add me and/or the story to their fave lists, I love you too! I'd send you messages and thank-you, but I don't want you to think I'm a stalker or something crazy like that. I'm not crazy. Most of the time.

One last thing, I now have a twitter account! Why? I'm not really sure. But if even one of my readers decides to follow me, I will post updates on how the writing is coming. Along with other useless updates on how my life is progressing. twitter TaraGusta

Now, enjoy what I have been calling, the "love" chapter!

**Word Count:** 6500

* * *

**Chapter 57: Love Is In The Air**

**April 30, 1999**

**Ray**

"Hello, kiddies!"

"Aunt Olena!" The small queen was instantly surrounded by the children in my room, and a laugh bubbled past my lips. Most of the children were as tall as her, if not taller. One person broke from the hug, and I felt arms wiggle around my hips. I smiled down into bright red eyes and felt my chest tighten. My little Asher…isn't so little anymore. Today is his eighth birthday, and he's getting so tall! He's already at my collarbone, and his still floppy ears brush my chin when he hugs me. He's still my baby though.

"Auntie Ray!" Another little body crashed into mine and Asher's, and Asher threw out an arm to pull the little girl to his side. Wide dark golden eyes blinked up at me, and pink splashed across her pale cheeks. Her long white hair was braided today, and the tips of it brushed against her ankles.

"Are you okay, Kaminari?" I asked the five year old. Her sixth birthday wouldn't be for another two months.

"Bree was squishing me!"

"Sorry, 'Nari," a quiet voice spoke. Seven year old Bree was standing away from the others now, and her dark pink eyes were shiny with unshed tears. I opened my other arm, and Bree snuggled into my side. Kaminari smiled at the girl behind Asher's back, and Bree smiled back. I ran my fingers through the small mouse's dark pink hair, and Bree rubbed her face against my side.

"Why can't I get the little ones?" I glanced up at Olena's question and shrugged.

"I guess I just cuddle better." Asher was directly in front of me, and the two little girls were on either side of him and cuddled into my ribs. Olena, on the other hand, was surrounded by the older kids. Kohana turned twenty back in January, Rinku and Haru were both nineteen now, and Sora turned eighteen just two weeks ago.

"We just like ya, Aunt Olena," Kohana said and used the top of Olena's head to prop her arm on. Olena didn't even bother to swat the arm away. Kohana was tall at six-three, which meant she was an entire foot taller than our queen. Her black hair was cut off at her elbows, and she had a golden hoop in one black cat ear. Her eyes were the same teal they had been the night we first met her, but they were much brighter now. Lately, she's been training with Chu and the others, so the muscles under her pale skin are toned and strong.

"Yeah, don't you like us, Aunt Olena?" Rinku asked. Dear sweet Rinku…he surely has grown over the years. He hit a growth spurt last year, so he's six-one now. His brown hair is just as wild as ever, and his sea green eyes are a little too full of mischief. He still dresses mostly in reds and yellows, and the three pink stars under his eye stand out against his tanned skin.

"Just a little?" Sora added. Sora reminded me a bit of Chu, which was scary since she didn't drink. She loved laughing and having a good time, and her balance wasn't the best in the world. She was the shortest at five-four, but I was sure she would grow a bit more in the next few years. Her thick brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail, like usual, and her dark brown eyes were constantly twinkling.

"Nope, not even a bit. The only one I like is Haru here," Olena said and reached up to put a hand on the boy's shoulder. Haru was taller than nearly everyone, except for Kagemusha and Hikage. Haru was actually the same height as Kagemusha; the two of them both stood at an impressive six-eight. His golden brown hair brushed by his elbows, but the hair directly on top of his head was white and usually sticking up. His golden brown eyes shone with intelligence, and his pale skin was soft despite how often he trains. He was also really quiet and rarely spoke.

"That's because Haru is the best!" Bree agreed. Bree took more after her brother, and the two of them were like their mother. Sora took after Trim, who had been visiting the family ever since their father passed away.

"Auntie Ray?" I looked down to see Kaminari staring up at me.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can we go see Daddy?"

"I think Daddy would like that," I said and gathered the small child into my arms. She squealed a little and then laid her little head on my shoulder. I wrapped my free arm around Asher's shoulders and started walking out of my room.

"So, Haru, how do you feel about carrying a queen?"

"I would be honored, my queen." Haru's long strides easily caught up with me, and I craned my neck to smile up at the giggling queen. I stuck my tongue out at her, and she just laughed louder. The kids talked all the way down the stairs, and I just listened. They talked about their training, what stupid thing someone had done, and the smaller kids talked about their studies. A feeling of comfort washed over me, and I smiled at the warm feeling.

"Kami!"

"Daddy!" The little girl jumped from my arms and sped forward. Kuwabara caught her under her arms and swept her into the air. The little girl settled on one broad shoulder and hugged the side of his head.

"How's my little girl?" Kuwabara asked with a wide smile. Kaminari was twirling a lock of curly red hair in her fingers, and she lightly patted his cheek.

"Guess what, Daddy! Mashie's teaching me fractions!" the excited little girl yelled. Yes, Mashie and I were still teaching the kids. In addition to schooling Asher, we had started helping Bree and Kaminari. Olena is still working on creating schools for the small demons, but it's been slow going.

"Did she now? Wanna go tell Urameshi you're better at fractions than him?" Kuwabara asked with a wide smile.

"Yusuke's down there? His ass is mine!"

"Language!" Kohana's cheeks reddened just a bit, and she looked away from Kuwabara's gaze. Kuwabara was more of a big brother to the younger girl, but his father-voice was well-developed since Kaminari was more like his daughter.

"Sorry, Kuwa," Kohana mumbled.

"Go for his left knee. Jin hit it pretty hard yesterday," Kuwabara whispered. Kohana beamed up at him and raced off.

"Should we supervise?" Olena asked.

"Still mad at Yusuke and Chu for destroying the study?" I asked the disgruntled queen. Her only response was a low growl, and I heard Haru chuckle quietly as we started walking again. We reached the door to the party room, and Kuwabara slowed down enough for Asher and I to walk in first. I threw open the door…

"SURPRISE!"I saw Asher blink at all the gathered people, and his bright red eyes took in the streamers and the giant banner that read, "Happy Birthday, Asher!" All of our extended family was gathered below, including Enki and Koku. Asher's face stretched in a smile, and his arms tightened around my waist.

"Did you forget what today was?" I asked. The little bit of color in his cheeks said that he had forgotten, and I shook my head. Of course, the only thing my son can't remember is his own birthday.

"I love you, Mama." As always, the words warmed my heart like nothing else could.

"I love you too, baby. Now, go enjoy your party," I said and gave him a gentle nudge. With another bright smile, Asher dashed down the stairs to join the party. I saw him dive into Yomi's arms with a cry of "Papa!" and then he was surrounded. The others walked around me and started down the stairs until only Olena and Haru were standing next to me.

"Go join 'em, Haru," Olena said and slipped from his back. The boy nodded his head and left to join the party. It was Sora that hooked a finger through his belt loops and pulled him into their small group, and I heard Chu laughing as Rinku and Kuwabara argued about something. Olena slung an arm around my shoulders, and I lightly draped mine across her hips.

"They look happy, don't they?" I whispered. Everyone's gathered below, and the sounds of talking and laughter are everywhere. Kohana has Yusuke in a headlock, Shizuru is laughing quietly with Mukuro and Kildan, Lia and Faye are waltzing, and Tiger's talking to Hikage. I thought Hikage would disappear after Kagemusha was rescued, but the shadow warrior now lives with the Krone and visits often. Him and Kagemusha still don't particularly get along, but it's not from a lack of trying on Hikage's part. Speaking of Kagemusha, he's standing next to Koenma and the two of them are watching with dazed expressions as Botan rambles on. Vash is tossing small children into the air for Jin to catch, Ayame is arm wrestling Trim and winning, Mashie's face has turned red and I'm guessing it's because of something Koku just said, Souketsu is laughing with Enki, and Kurama and Yomi are talking with the older kids.

"They are happy. And you, Ray? Are you happy?" Was I?

"Yes, I'm very happy."

"Let's join them, hmm?" I turned my head and smiled at the queen.

"After you," I said with a deep bow. A hand clapped against the scruff of my neck, and I laughed as Olena practically drug me down the stairs. Her fingers tightened a fraction and then I was being thrown forward.

"Yomi! Catch!" Strong arms wrapped around me, and I let myself sink against the familiar body. Yomi…so much has happened to us over the years, and sometimes I'm surprised that he still has anything to do with me. Large hands settled on my shoulders, and I smiled up at my old friend. My old friend, who could have been a soulmate if I had never laid eyes on…best not to think of him.

"Hello, Ray." His voice was just as deep as ever and still comforted me like no other, except for…No!

"How are you, Yomi?"

"Happy to be out of Gandara." His eyebrows furrowed, and I saw Kurama approaching us from the corner of my eye.

"Why? What's happened?" I asked.

"There's been a string of thefts recently that has my demons in an uproar." Kurama was beside me, and I saw his confused look as I tipped my head back in a loud laugh.

"Must be strange standing on the other side, huh?" Yomi and Kurama had identical looks of confusion for a moment and then both of them joined my laughter.

"Thankfully, these thieves are not quite as skilled as we were," Kurama said with a smile.

"Hmm, thank Enma for small favors. So, Yomi, where's Shura? I haven't seen him around," I said and looked around once again to make sure. Nope, I couldn't see his tall form anywhere.

"He's in the Human World today. He said to tell Asher that he'd make it up to him," Yomi said. I know that Shura has been Yomi's Human World coordinator, when Kurama is unavailable, but Shura hasn't missed a birthday since he met Asher.

"What's so important in the Human World, today of all days?" A strange look passed over Yomi's face, and I felt my eyebrows pull together.

"Love."

"Shura's in love?"

"Yes, with a beautiful little ice maiden."

"Ice…maiden?" I looked at Kurama, and his expressive green eyes answered my unspoken question. Of course, it made sense in a way. Shura spends so much time in the Human World, and Genkai's temple is usually the first stop for all demons that cross over. Genkai only had one permanent resident…Yukina.

* * *

**Hiei**

Darkened red eyes glared up at the composed goat, and tensed arms were crossed over a strong chest. Hiei's teeth were clenched together so tightly that the muscles in his jaw were jumping, but he knew that if he eased off the pressure he'd say something that…well, not that he would regret, but he hated seeing his sister look sad. He stared at the two of them now. Yukina's mint-green hair rested lightly against the goat's arm, and a pale dusting of pink covered her pale cheeks. Her eyes, so much brighter than his own, nearly glowed. Her hands were still dirty from planting in the garden, but the goat didn't seem to mind as he held one of her hands in his own.

Hiei scowled and looked away from the both of them. The goat, Shura, Yomi's brat, had actually asked his permission to be with Yukina. Shura said it was important for them to have his blessing. His blessing! Like he was supposed to approve of his sister being with Yomi's brat. Shura, who called _her_ Mama and claimed Asher as a brother, wanted to take his sister for a mate. Apparently, the two had been courting for the past few months. It started not too long after his last visit. Dammit! He knew he needed to come over more! Hiei grit his teeth one last time and then turned to look at them again. Shura still looked calm, and he looked so much like his father that Hiei had to dig his nails into his palms to keep from hitting him.

"Is this what you want? Does he make you happy?" Hiei ground out. Yukina's eyes brightened even more, and Hiei felt a fluttering in his chest. Things were so much simpler back when he didn't acknowledge his feelings.

"Yes, brother. Shura makes me very happy. I love him," she said with a smile. She looked up at Shura, and the goat's composed face melted as he smiled down at her.

"If any harm comes to her under your care, it's you I will come for." Dark pink eyes met his, and a horned head bowed.

"You have my promise, no harm will come to her."

"Hn." The sound of small feet reached Hiei's ears, and he managed to brace himself just as a small body plowed into his own. He grabbed the back of the boy's pants and held him up to look into his eyes. Bright violet eyes stared into his own, and Hiei used his other hand to ruffle the wild brown locks. His son…Frankie was eight years old now and had just recently accessed his fire energy. He had also hit another growth spurt, so his slightly longer limbs were thin and wiry. With a little more cooking, he'd look healthy again. Not that the child ever gained much weight.

"Daddy Hiei, I'm bored! Granma keeps makin' me do chores, and I hate firewood!" Frankie complained and poked his bottom lip out.

"Would you like to train with me?" Shura asked. Frankie twisted in Hiei's hold to look at the goat and smiled.

"I'm very strong," Frankie said proudly. And he wasn't exaggerating. Hiei made sure the boy was strong, so that he could always defend himself. No son of his would be weak.

"So am I."

"Can I, Daddy Hiei?" Frankie's eyes were staring up at him, and Hiei had quickly learned that he couldn't refuse the child anything.

"Make sure you win," Hiei said as he sat him back down.

"I will!" Frankie yelled and sped off. Shura looked down at Yukina, and she smiled up at him.

"I need to go finish in the garden," she said quietly. She said a quiet goodbye to both of them and retreated back to her garden. Shura moved off to find Frankie, and Hiei went with him. Shura found Frankie out in front, and Hiei settled himself onto the porch railing so he could watch. Shura was fast, but so was Frankie. Hiei had been teaching him all of his own techniques, and the boy was quick to pick up on them.

"You've trained him well." Hiei looked down at the older woman, who looked even older as the years went by, and thought about her training Yusuke. If anyone was a master trainer, it was her.

"His swordplay is still rusty," Hiei admitted.

"It'll come with time. The boy is still young." At Frankie's age, Hiei had already killed his first demon. And then some. Then again, he was raised by lawless bandits that were only a single step up from mindless rogues.

"He wants to see the Demon World." Hiei wasn't sure why he told Genkai that, but he'd already said it now. It was true…Hiei told Frankie stories of the Demon World, and Frankie wanted to see it all for himself.

"He's a half-demon, so it makes sense for him to want to see it. Have you told him the stories?" The stories…

"He wanted bedtime stories, and those were the only ones I know."

"He wants to meet them, doesn't he? The Great Lords of Demon World…"

"He's met Kurama and Yusuke."

"There's more than just Kurama. Lord Yomi, the former King and Queen, your own Lord Mukuro, the Queen you have yet to meet, and the Lady Wolf." Hiei stiffened at the last time, and Genkai must have noticed. "Have you told Frankie about her? Does he even know the name Ray?" Hiei turned to glare down at her, but the look had no effect.

"What do you know, old woman?"

"I spent my entire career hunting down demons. Don't you think I picked up a few things along the way?"

"You killed demons. You didn't study them." At that, she looked away from him and out into the yard. When she next spoke, it was in a whisper.

"I killed a demon's soulmate once, right in front of him. He screamed as she died, and when she took her last breath, he fell over dead." Soulmates were rare, and for a good reason. For one being to have such power over another, it was dangerous.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Ray is your soulmate, don't bother denying it. What I want to know is, how long are you going to stay away? How long are you going to keep torturing the both of you?"

"Until I'm ready."

"Ready for what? No one is ever ready for love. Love is scary, dangerous, maddening…it's the worst thing you'll ever feel and the best. Don't throw away your only chance," Genkai said and turned around. Frankie was rushing towards him now, and Shura was sitting on the ground with a bloody lip.

"He knows about the Lady Wolf…she's the one he wants to meet the most." Genkai paused and looked over her shoulder at him. Her dulled eyes met his, and Hiei felt crushed for a moment under the pain in her eyes. Who knew the old hag could feel that much pain?

"Then you should take him." Genkai walked off as Frankie launched into his arms and started retelling the entire fight. Hiei listened to his son and thought about his mate…His soulmate. How much pain was she in waiting for him? He knew it hurt her, but to what extent? How long could he wait before…? Before what? Before she moved on? No, he was her true soulmate. Before she died? Hiei mentally scoffed at that last thought. Not being around him wasn't enough to kill her. Not Lady Wolf. Not Ray.

* * *

**Ray**

"What are you doing, Olena?"

"Raygan! Right on time!" A strong arm was slung around my shoulders, and my hip bumped against the queen's. I looked down and felt even more confused. There was a huge tray on the table that was completely covered with glasses. I could smell the wine in them, but Olena was pouring in another kind of liquid. I've seen Koku spike drinks before…but how does someone spike wine? Demon wine was strong enough on its own.

"What are you doing, Olena?" I repeated.

"It's a small gift from the Krone. Apparently, she's been feeling frivolous. I blame that damn shadow," Olena grumbled.

"Kagemusha?"

"No, the other one. I love Kagemusha," Olena said with a wide smile. Olena loved anyone tall and willing to carry her around.

"Hikage then? Where is he?" I asked as I looked around. I had taken Asher upstairs, it was way past his bedtime, and his two little companions were with him. When I left, Bree and Kaminari were curled up on either side of him. All three were sleeping peacefully, without a care in the world. Rinku, Haru, Sora, and Kohana were out in the Army Grounds to get away from us "old" folks. Chu had nearly cried at being called old, and Koku and Mukuro had a contest to see who could laugh the loudest at the comment.

"The nosy ass figured out what was happening and ran for the hills." A dark laugh filled my ears, and I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"What are you doing?" I asked once again.

"Wait and see. Here, this one's yours." I took the glass that Olena shoved into my hands and sniffed at the contents. Wine…just your average wine. I turned to ask Olena what she was up to, but she was gone. Instead, she was at the single table where the remaining party-goers were gathered. I watched as she passed out drinks with an innocent smile. Oh, our queen is quite the little deviant. She bent down to whisper in Kurama's ear, and I saw her fingers tighten around Yomi's shoulder. When everyone had a drink, she came back to my side and slung her arm around my shoulders again.

"I'd like to make a toast, to all of us! We've had a peaceful year, and it's because of all of you. The fiercest and mightiest beings in all the worlds! **To us!**"

"**TO US!**" everyone toased. The glasses Olena had passed out were drained, including my own. It was hard to refuse when the queen was holding the cup to my lips. I heard cups slamming onto the table and laughter, but I couldn't see anything out of place as I scanned my group of friends.

"Nothing's happening," I mumbled.

"You worry too much, Ray." I let her drag me over to the staircase, and I sat down beside her. Together, we watched the group laugh and talk without a care in the world. It reminds me of the children, but I really hope my Asher never says anything like what's coming out of Chu's mouth. Or Jin's, for that matter. After a few moments, Yomi and Kurama separated from the group and sat down on the steps just below us. Yomi was sitting next to my knee, and Kurama was sitting on the far-side of Olena.

"Why did you tell us to come over here?" Kurama asked. Ah, so that must be what Olena was whispering about.

"Should start…right…about…now," Olena whispered. I turned back to the table and felt my eyes widen.

Souketsu had Ayame slung over his shoulder, and my youngest pack member was giggling instead of shouting in embarrassment. Souketsu ran from the room so fast my eyes could barely track him; the sound of Ayame's last echoing laugh was all I could hear. Chu had Lia sitting on the table in front of him, and he was standing between her opened thighs with his lips melded to hers. Lia, who usually responded to such open displays of affection with violence, was clinging to him and clearly encouraging him. Jin was flying over our heads, heading further upstairs, with a smiling Touya draped across his body. Vash was giggling like a schoolgirl as Shizuru straddled him in his chair, and neither Faye nor Kuwabara turned to separate the two like they normally did in this kind of situation. Kagemusha scooped Botan up into his arms, and the two seemed to just melt away. My wide eyes tried to take in more, but Enki's large red form blocked my sight. Koku was clinging to his arm and glaring at Olena.

"I know what you did, you evil dog," Koku growled. Olena's pink hair flashed as she threw her head back in a laugh, and Koku's lime tresses did the same as she joined her.

"Why am I evil, Koku? You should be thanking me!" Olena yelled.

"I won't be able to walk straight for days!"

"Never heard you complain before." Koku scowled and laughed, which was the weirdest combination I've ever seen on the woman's face. Suddenly, Enki reached down and picked Koku up by her waist. He held her under one arm and waved at us with the other.

"See you later! Thanks, Olena!" he yelled as he ran. The room practically shook under his running feet, and I could finally see the room again. The smell of lust was heavy in the air, and now those that didn't have partners were close together. Mukuro and Tiger were absent, and I wasn't sure if I should be grateful or fearful.

"What have you done to them?" I whispered.

"I've brought out their hidden desires. They're all so blind, and I'm tired of seeing them deny their own happiness. Nothing they feel is fabricated. It is merely…released," Olena said with a sad smile. Denying their own happiness…

"I don't…but how?"

"Ah, I see. Koenma and Faye have been attracted to each other since the first time they met, eight years ago. They have convinced themselves that they cannot be together because he is the Prince of the Spirit World and she is a demon," Kurama said in a quiet voice.

"They look pretty together now," I whispered back. They were fused at the lips, and Koenma's shirt had been ripped open. Huh, I never realized Faye was so aggressive.

"Ah, Tiger's jackal has been hiding his desire for the little mouse for fear of upsetting her after her husband's death," Yomi stated in the same voice Kurama had used. It's eerie how alike those two sound sometime.

"She doesn't look upset," I said. Kildan's hands were buried in Trim's thick black hair, and her long silver hair was like a curtain hiding them from view. The smell of lust rolling off them was more than enough to tell me what was happening between them though.

"Is that Kuwabara with a maid?" Kurama asked.

"Kuwabara and Mashie have been close since Kuwabara got here, but they've been even closer since Kuwabara got upgraded to Daddy. She helped him, so I can't say I'm too surprised. Mashie's good for him," I said with confidence. Kuwabara has always loved cats, so it's not too surprising that he's with a cat demon. Mashie lost her family in the Cat Demon Massacre, except for a cousin, who returned with us. Even now, I'm not sure why Mashie never mentioned that the famous Koto was her cousin. The tiny little cat is curled up on Kuwabara's lap at the moment, and I don't think the two will be parting for air anytime soon. Compared to everyone else though, they look pretty chaste.

"Am I the only one seeing the humor in Yusuke and Koto being together?" Olena asked.

"Olena, I…" I trailed off as I looked at the two beside me. Yes, Kurama and Yomi both knew about me, but they didn't know about our queen.

"You can say it, Ray. I've learned that I can trust the fox and the goat," she said with a smile at the two.

"I thought that, maybe, Yusuke was your soulmate. The way you froze when you first saw him, it reminded me of, well, the first time I saw Hiei." I could still picture it perfectly. The smell of the forest in my nose, the look of those intense red eyes, the way my world stopped and contained only him.

"Your eyes do follow him, my lady," Kurama said.

"And you react differently to him than others," Yomi added. Olena laughed quietly and let her bright blue eyes land on the man in question.

"If he was my soulmate, I would have taken him by now. Looking at Yusuke just helps me remember. He looks so much like Raizen, and Kage. It's in his eyes, the look of the Mazuko. As a child, I was raised to serve the Mazuko until my dying days. When Raizen fell in love and turned away from everything, he turned me and my army away too. Yusuke is the first Mazuko I've seen since Raizen, and a small part of me wants to bend my knee every time I see him."

"And the other part?" I asked.

"Wants to kick his ass for the sins of his father." Olena was smiling openly now, and I grinned back. Olena has told both me and Yusuke plenty of stories about Kage, a young Raizen, and the secluded demons. It's been quite entertaining.

I looked over at my only nephew and tried to decide between laughing or rolling my eyes. One of Yusuke's hands was tangled in Koto's shaggy auburn hair, and the other was tightly gripping her hip. Koto's aqua eyes were glazed over as she bit into her bottom lip, and I could already see a darkening bruise under her jaw. Yusuke was steadily making his way down her throat, leaving little bruises in his wake. Koto's fingers were pulling on Yusuke's black hair, but she was definitely not pulling him away. My little Yusuke…was definitely a man. Or would be by the end of the night.

"Should we let them continue?" Kurama asked.

"Probably not. I'll handle it." Olena used my shoulder to push herself up, and she quickly ran her fingers through her hair before clearing her throat. "HEY! IF THE ROOM ISN'T CLEARED IN THE NEXT TEN SECONDS, I'M THROWING YOU ALL IN _SEPARATE_ DUNGEONS!" The wind from running demons nearly knocked me over, and the ballroom was empty within ten seconds.

"I hope they all retreated to a room," Yomi said with a smile.

"Oh, they did. Saying "separate" always does the trick," Olena said.

"How many times have you done this?" Kurama asked.

"Enough to know the proper way to handle it, my pretty little fox," Olena said and patted the top of his head. Kurama's expressive green eyes glared up at her, but she just laughed.

"I need to return to Gandara," Yomi finally said and stood up.

"I'll come with you," Kurama said and stood as well. I accepted hugs from both demons and tried to ignore the pity I felt in each embrace. Seeing so much love didn't bother me in the least. The demon I loved wasn't here, but I wasn't bitter because of it. If anything, I was happier. When Kurama and Yomi were gone, I turned back to the queen.

"Ignore them, Ray. They don't understand what it's like. I don't even understand what it's really like," Olena said quietly.

"What's it like for you?" I asked.

"It's like an itch that I can't scratch. I'm constantly looking for something, but I can't find it. I feel like it's right there, right out of my reach. It drives me insane. And you? What's it like for you?"

"I've never felt like I was looking for something. I was always waiting for something and then I found it. I found…everything. To be denied, it's like losing an arm. Something vital is missing, and the pain is bone deep, but I'm holding on. Enduring."

"Even though it's killing you?"

"I might die before Hiei returns, but I've accepted that. Asher is old enough now, and I know he'll be cared for. I haven't given up yet though, my queen. It's been five years, and the Krone said I should've been dead by now. I feel like I always do. Even a little lighter, some days." One warm palm landed on my shoulder, and I looked up into those bright eyes.

"You're strong, Ray. You'll live until your soulmate comes to you. The Mazuko don't know how to give up."

"Thank you," I whispered. Olena nodded her head and cleared her throat. "I told the Krone I'd come tell her how it all went. I should be back in a week. If an emergency comes up, you're in charge."

"As you wish, my queen." Olena rolled her eyes and ran from the room. I stayed in the same spot for a minute, thinking about what I should do next. Besides the maids and their families, I'm the only sane person left in the palace. What a scary thought. Hmm, first things first, I need to find Tiger. I'm pretty sure I know where he is, but I'd better check and make sure.

Less than five minutes later, I had my answer. From my spot behind a tree, I could clearly see my Tiger. _All_ of him. Mukuro was stretched out beside him, in her full glory as well. Her scarred body gleamed in the moonlight, and her mechanical arm was tracing one of Tiger's many stripes. Their hair was badly disheveled, and they were surrounded by torn scraps of clothes. I have been waiting for this day for so long…maybe ever since we first met Mukuro. She might have been a lord then, but there was _something_ between them. Tiger suddenly stretched and leaned down to whisper something in Mukuro's ear. The once chaotic ruler laughed quietly and nodded her head.

"You can come out now, my lady." I tssk'ed as I walked out from behind the tree and over to where they were. They remained in the same position, with Mukuro half-draped over him, and smiled up at me.

"I'm not your lady anymore, Ti. You have a new lady now," I admonished gently.

"You will always be Tiger's lady," Mukuro laughed.

"I just have a love now as well," Tiger said with the purest smile I've ever seen. That's when I saw what I had missed. Matching mating marks on their left shoulders. Mukuro had a single tiger stripe running across the top of her shoulder, and Tiger had Mukuro's name etched into the skin of his left shoulder. The mating mark is different for all demons, and no one is really sure what the mark will look like. One thing is certain though; demons mate for life. A demon can take another mate once their mate dies, but most demons follow their mates into the afterlife.

"I am happy, for the both of you. It definitely took you long enough," I said with a pointed glare and a smile.

"I guess we should thank that troublesome queen of ours," Mukuro said absently. Tiger's face turned serious, and he looked up at me again.

"My lady, did you…?"

"Our queen isn't that cruel, Ti. The drink was meant to bring hidden desires to the surface, and she wouldn't torture me in that way." Mukuro blew out a breath, and I realized what I had said. Would Mukuro know my true meaning?

"So it's true then? That runaway heir of mine is…?" She knew; I could see the truth in both of her eyes.

"My soulmate, yes. My true soulmate."

"And he's been denying you for years?"

"Give it one more year, and it'll be a decade."

"You should be dead."

"I'm stubborn."

"One little fire demon will not kill her. Right, my lady?"

"Right, Ti. Well, I need to go check on the kids and get some sleep." I turned to leave but looked over my shoulder before leaving completely. "Oh, and Ti? I know your place is by my side, but I think you're overdue for a vacation. I hear Alaric is great, all year 'round."

"Thank you, my lady." I didn't need to see the grateful look in his eyes; I could hear it in his voice. Tiger would never leave without my consent, or pushing…not that it would take much pushing. Mukuro's going to be the most cherished mate in all the worlds. I closed my eyes and left. It didn't take me long to reach the palace, and I went straight to the fourth floor. The fourth floor is reserved for honored guests, like Koto. Ayame and Souketsu used to live here too, but they have their own home now. Kuwabara stays on this floor, along with the girls. I tried to get him to stay on my floor, but he refused. Rules are rules, and Kuwabara is an honorable man. Rinku stayed on the fourth floor too, when he wasn't guarding Asher or annoying Chu. His three friends are usually with him too, and it never hurts to peek in on them and make sure everything is okay.

What met my eyes was the cutest thing I've ever seen. Rinku was sprawled all over his bed, his long legs were even hanging off the sides. Sora, the smallest of the four, was laying half on top of him and drooling on his chest. On the other bed, Haru's long body was curled into a tight ball. His head was pressed against Kohana's stomach, which he was using as a pillow. Kohana had one hand buried in his brown hair, the other was unconsciously stroking his white bangs, and her sleek tail was wrapped around his ankle. I knew this was coming. They're all together so much, and they just seem to fit. Sora and Rinku have been partners in crime since they were younger, and they seem like two halves of one whole. As for Kohana and Haru, they balance each other perfectly. Besides Kaminari, and sometimes Kuwabara, Haru is the only person who can calm Kohana down once she really gets going. Kohana is one of the few people who can make Haru smile, and Haru seems to talk more whenever it's Kohana talking to him.

I walked away from the fourth floor and towards my own with a smile on my face. Love is literally in the air, and it's so beautiful. As I checked in on my son, I wondered which little lady he would eventually fall in love with. Would it be Bree? With her dark pink hair and beautiful matching eyes? Would it be Kaminari? With her long white hair and bright golden eyes? Or would it be someone else? Not that it mattered. I'll love whoever my son chooses, if I'm still alive. Oh, I hope I am. To see my little Asher blush and stumble through his first love. To see Kuwabara panic as Kaminari grows into the beauty I know she'll come. As for Bree, she looks up to Trim as some sort of father figure, since she wasn't even born when her own father died. Will Trim be the over-protective Daddy for the little girl?

My tired body fell into my bed, and I was still smiling as I thought of all the possibilities. I'll be alive to see it all, I just know it. I won't die. I drifted into a peaceful sleep with the smell of woodsmoke in my nose, the feel of rough palms on my skin, and an all-consuming fire in my soul.

* * *

**Ending Note: **Whew! Take a minute to let all of that digest. Remember when I said I was going to be rushing through everything? This is my proof. I wanted to get all of my couples situated, except for a few special cases, and this idea just slapped me. I know it's rushed, but I have explanations! When I have the time, I'll work on **I Caught Fire**, which is a detailed story for each individual couple. **The next chapter for "I Caught Fire" is now up, and it features my all-time favorite couple and my take on how they got together!**

If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask them! You can either review or send me a private message. Either way is fine with me. I am working and back in school now, but I'm going to try my hardest to update a bit sooner this time. The next chapter has been planned since the first day I posted, so maybe it won't take too long. Here's a hint: it's going to skip ahead to the year 2000. To those with memories like me, that's the year that Ray's allowed back into the Human World! Guess all you want, but you'll never figure out what really happens!


	58. A Time Of Reunions And Unions?

**Author's Note: **I know it's been over a year since my last update, and I really can't apologize enough. I think my devoted readers deserve an explanation, and I'll try to keep it short. September 2012, not even a whole month after my last update, I lost some of the people closest to me. My two best friends and their six month old son. After their death, I lost most of my inspiration for everything. I was in grief therapy for six months, and my therapist tried to encourage me to write again but I just couldn't. The anniversary of their death was just a few weeks ago, and I still have times when I'm so depressed I can't even get out of bed. I have honestly missed writing though, and this story deserves an ending. I've also started another story, because I know my closest friend would want me to keep doing what I love.

So, I apologize for taking so long. This chapter is for everyone who kept reading, and even re-reading, and kept asking for updates. It's short, but I'm getting back into the swing of things. Without you, I might've never got the courage to tackle this story again. This is for _you_.

**Word Count:** 3355

* * *

**Chapter 58: A Time Of Reunions…And Unions?**

**February 2000**

"Why am I doing this again?" Olena's husky voice rolled over me and pulled the corners of my lips into a smile.

"Because you thought it would be a good idea to spike everyone's drinks and have them express their love openly so that now they are always unavailable?" I countered.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Olena said and started laughing. I joined in and felt warmth fill me. There's so much love in the palace that it's a bit stifling at times, but it's still wonderful. The only ones left without mates are Olena and myself. Well, Yomi and Kurama are still single as well, but they don't stay in the palace all that often.

"It was a good idea," I said and straightened my spine.

"Yeah, it was. Tiger still in Alaric?"

"Of course."

"Asher in Gandara?"

"Visiting with Yomi and Kurama, yes."

"So you are going through with it," Olena sighed. I felt her rough long-fingered hands on my shoulders, and I reached up to place one of my hands over hers.

"I miss the Human World," I whispered.

"What's there to miss? I remember the Human World, and how smelly it is." Olena didn't want to harm humans, but she didn't particularly like them. Except for Kuwabara and Shizuru. She said those were the only two humans that she would tolerate.

"I miss looking up at the blue sky and fluffy white clouds. I miss breathing in the fresh air, without a single trace of power in the air. I miss the feel of my heart beating." I placed my hands over the still organ and closed my eyes. If I concentrated hard enough, I could imagine the feel of my heart beating steadily. Something I haven't felt in ten years.

"I still prefer being a demon."

"That's because you've never been a human."

"And thank Enma for that! Now, stand up and let's have a look at you," Olena said and gave me a small nudge. I stood up from the small stool and turned around. Olena's bright blue eyes ran over me, and she smiled.

"So, not horrible?" I asked.

"What did you do?!" a familiar voice yelled.

"Oh, Ray," another voice added. I turned back to my open doorway and smiled.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked my nephew and his mate. Yusuke's mate…How scary is that? Two Mazuko stripes ran across Koto's collarbones, because Yusuke couldn't help but to mark her twice. As for Yusuke, he has a small cat on his right shoulder blade with fur the same color as Koto's hair. It's the cutest thing I've ever seen.

"Why?" Yusuke asked.

"It's so _short_," Koto said and wrinkled her nose. She propped her chin on top of Yusuke's head and tightened her legs around his waist.

"I just wanted something different. My hair's been long for centuries," I said with a smile. My once waist length hair was now cut off at my chin. My head practically felt like it was floating! The white mass was still thick, but it was so much shorter now. I didn't want a change, but that wasn't the main reason. I've been getting so tired lately and dealing with my hair has become too annoying. It sounds pathetic that dealing with my hair can wear me out, but it's the unfortunate truth. Some days I don't even want to get out of bed. There are other days when I feel stronger than ever, but the time between those days is decreasing.

"I like it, Auntie Ray. You've been rocking the Mazuko hair for way too long," Koto said with a bright smile.

"Thank you, Koto," I said and smiled back.

"Yeah, you look fabulous, whatever. You ready to go, Auntie Ray?"

"Yes, it's not good to keep our favorite ruler waiting," I said and ran my fingers through my short hair once more.

"I thought I was your favorite ruler?" Olena pouted.

"You're a temporary ruler; Koenma's been around forever." Yusuke's grin was smug, and Olena turned her queenly glare on him.

"Who's temporary?!" Olena chased Yusuke from the room, and I followed their shouts all the way down to the bottom floor. I stopped in the doorway of the study and just took a good look around. Koto was still on Yusuke's back as he ran around the room, and Olena was picking up the few knick knacks in the room to throw at him. Koenma was standing in the center of the room yelling at them, but that's a normal occurrence. No, the only thing that stood out was the two women standing just behind him. A few months ago, Genkai passed away. We all knew it was coming, and Koenma personally escorted her to the Spirit World. A few weeks after her passing, Atsuko was involved in a hit and a run. That wasn't expected and caused a bit of an uproar, but she's been comfy in the Spirit World for a while now. Yusuke's gone to visit a few times, but I'm still not allowed in the Spirit World. It's not because Enma dislikes demons; he's allowed his only son and heir to become a demon's mate, and Yusuke was let into Spirit World. Then again, I don't think even Enma himself could keep Yusuke from seeing his mother and mentor.

"Hey, Ray! So is this how my son spends his immortal life?" Atsuko called out. Death has treated her well. She looks radiant, but I think that might be because she finally understands everything.

"When he's not ruling a kingdom, yes." I wrapped my arms Atsuko and just enjoyed the simple greeting. It's so nice to see her again after all this time.

"Would you two behave yourselves! I have some important news!" Koenma yelled.

"Just a minute!" Olena yelled as she finally succeeded in bringing Yusuke down. Koto had already jumped from his back and was instead laughing from the chandelier in the room.

"How's Faye, sir?" Koenma made a huffing noise and then turned to look at me.

"Quite well, thank you. She said to tell you that she will return when you request it, general."

"There's no need at the moment. We're at peace. I'll only call on her if things get out of hand. I'm just glad she's getting along with Enma so well."

"Hmm, oh yes, quite. They were doing some paperwork together when I left." It was Genkai's turn to huff at that, and I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"And I've missed you, Kai! How's Spirit World treating you?" I asked. She looks a little younger now, more like when I first met her. Her hair has more pink than gray in it, and her eyes are more honeyed colored.

"It's full of idiots," she remarked.

"That's true," Koenma agreed. The sound of Koto's giggle caught my attention, and I looked up to see Yusuke laying on the floor at Koenma's feet. Olena was standing on one side of him with a wide grin, and Koto was standing on his other side with her face red from laughing.

"And this must be my daughter-in-law." Koto immediately straightened up and looked around Koenma at Atsuko. Koenma stepped to the side, and Atsuko stepped over to the little cat demon.

"It's an honor to meet you, Mrs. Urameshi," Koto said with a bow of her head.

"Atsuko. I didn't die from old age, you know." Koto's head snapped up as she tried to apologize, but Atsuko just waved the stammering off and hugged Koto. "Try to keep him in line, yeah?"

"I'm right here!" Atsuko placed her foot on the back of Yusuke's head and forced his head back down.

"Shh, I'm talking to my daughter." Genkai and I laughed at the sound of Yusuke's angry rumbling, and Olena moved over to throw an arm around Atsuko's shoulders.

"I like you. Can we keep her?" Olena asked.

"That's why I'm here! I've discussed it with my father, and he's finally agreed," Koenma stated.

"Agreed on what?" Yusuke asked after finally getting free.

"To let them remain here. Yes, they're dead but they've been given a physical body. Atsuko and Genkai are both here to stay," Koenma said with a proud smile.

"You mean it?"

"That's right, kid, you're stuck with me," Atsuko said as she leaned down to ruffle his hair. Genkai coughed to get Koenma's attention, and he turned around to look at me.

"Ray, as of today, you are allowed to enter the Human World. No restrictions shall be placed on you this time, but you will have a guide," Koenma said and looked over at Genkai. I looked over at my old friend and smiled.

"You're going back with me?" I grinned.

"I want to check in on Yukina and the temple. I can only stay for a week."

"A week is okay with me." I do miss the Human World and being in my human form, but my life is here in the Demon World now. Everyone I love is here, except for…no, I mustn't think like that.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Genkai snapped.

"Whatever you say, Kai." I reached down to grab her hand and transported us to the Human World. When I next opened my eyes, we were standing in front of Genkai's temple.

"Genkai!"

"Mama!" Long arms wrapped around me in a tight hug, and I laughed quietly as I moved my arms around Shura. I looked over and saw Genkai in a similar state, and Yukina was on the verge of crying.

"How have you been, Shura?" Dark pink eyes looked down at me, and I brushed back a lock of black hair.

"Perfect. How's Asher?"

"Wonderful. He's visiting with Yomi right now, actually." Shura's lips pulled into a smile, and he hugged me to him again.

"I'm sure Father loves that."

"He does."

"You have to come see the garden, Genkai! You should come too, Ray! Shura has been helping me, and it's gotten so big!" Yukina cried happily. I smiled at the girl and tried to ignore the clenching in my heart as I looked into her red eyes. Maybe a week will be too long after all.

* * *

**One Week Later**

My legs were crossed tightly under me, and I was doing the one thing I said I wouldn't. For a week, I have reveled in my human form and enjoyed being just another human. It's been wonderful, but I have purposefully blocked myself from feeling any kind of spirit energy. Now though, I am sitting in Yukina's beautiful garden. I'm still in my human form, but all of my defenses are down. I am open to everything, and I am actively searching for the only thing that can truly kill me inside. It's foolish, but I have to feel him just once before returning to the Demon World. Just once…

He's so far away that I can barely feel a hint of him, but he's my soulmate. I can always feel him. His spirit energy is so warm, and I can nearly smell that heady smoke scent that seems to cloak him. Oh, sweet Enma, what I wouldn't do to hear his deep growl or feel his rough fingertips. I never thought that loving someone could hurt so much. Loving someone is supposed to be easy, but I guess loving him is easy. It's so easy that it's ripping me apart. Coming here was a mistake. Just simply knowing that we're inhabiting the same world is enough to tempt me; to want to hunt him down and just _see_ him again.

"It's time to go, Ray." My eyes struggled to open, and I looked up at Genkai. I've already said my goodbyes to Shura and Yukina, should I say one to him as well?

"I know." Genkai tipped her head back to look at the sky, and I let mine close as my chin dipped towards my chest.

"_Goodbye, my love. I hope I get to see you again, before it's too late. I love you…Hiei."_

"It won't last forever, Ray." I smiled at Genkai as I got to my feet and held my hand out.

"I know." I'll die before forever gets here; I'm already so weak. Genkai's palm clapped against mine, and I laced our fingers before taking us back to the palace in Demon World. I was expecting things to be quiet, since they have been since Asher's last birthday party, but we returned to chaos. Olena was shouting at someone I couldn't see, Yusuke and Atsuko were shouting at each other, Yomi was trying to shout over Yusuke and Atsuko, Kurama was trying to calm everyone down, and Hikage and Kagemusha were standing off to the side and just watching.

"Lady Ray! It's good that you have returned! Perhaps, you can help?" Teal eyes caught my attention, and I felt my spine stiffen.

"Andie?!" The angel smiled at me and allowed me to hug her, and a familiar face popped out from around Olena's side. Bluish gray hair fell into eyes of the same color, and I felt a rush of pride as I noticed that Nicholas's power had risen to a high A-Class since I saw him last. I guess Nirvana was good for him. I was halfway across the room to welcome him back when a shout stopped me.

"Auntie Ray! Tell the goat he can't have my mother as a mate!" All of my muscles locked, and I looked over at my oldest friend and nephew. Yusuke's cheeks were red from yelling and his hair was wild, Yomi was holding himself stiff like he was forcing himself to hold back, Atsuko was between the two with one hand on Yusuke's chest and her eyes glued to Yomi's face, and Kurama was at Yomi's side with a lost look in his expressive green eyes.

"Oh, my…"

"I saw him and couldn't breathe," Atsuko said. Yusuke groaned, and I felt a tightening in my throat. Atsuko and Yomi? How was that even possible?

"Yusuke, it's not wise to stand between two soulmates. If it's meant to happen, let it happen," I whispered. I know that nothing could ever happen between me and Yomi, but I've never thought of him with a mate. Or at least not mated to someone I cared for.

"He can't mate my mother!"

"Well, maybe not right away. You should be happy, Yusuke. If anyone is going to be good to your mother, it's Yomi. And she couldn't hope for a better protector."

"I don't like it, not at all. Nope, this is not happening," Yusuke grumbled.

"I think I know how best to handle this. Follow me, Urameshi." Yusuke must have recognized something in Yomi's voice, because his back straightened and his hands clenched into fists. So they're going to go fight it out. It's probably not the best solution, but it should be effective. Kurama and Atsuko both moved to follow them, but I quickly moved to block them.

"Let them work this out of their systems. Kurama, where's Asher?" I asked. Atsuko still looked worried, and I could see Genkai talking quietly to her as she pulled her off to the side. Hikage and Kagemusha joined their conversation, and I saw Atsuko relax a little.

"He's with Kuwabara. He was taking Mashie and the little ones out on a picnic, and we weren't sure when you would be back. I was going to join them, but this happened."

"Yeah, what exactly did happen?" I was still looking at Kurama because he's probably the most clear-headed, besides the two shadow warriors.

"Yomi and I had not long arrived and met with Olena when Raygorn announced that visitors had arrived; Asher was already with Kuwabara. Kagemusha and Hikage escorted them here, and Yusuke and Atsuko met them. When the three of us arrived, it was…it was like that day in the forest, Ray. Everyone just seemed to freeze and then there was all the yelling."

"So can you fix this, alpha mine?" Nicholas asked. I finally made my way over to my beta and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. His forehead pressed against my stomach, and I scrubbed my hands through his thick hair. The sound of a growl reached my ears, and I turned wide eyes to Olena.

"Sorry, Ray. I can't seem to help myself," Olena growled out. Her normally bright blue eyes had darkened, and her glare was focused on where Nicholas had his face buried against my skin.

"Nicholas? Your soulmate is my beta?" I asked.

"It's a cruel irony," she said with a tight smile.

"Looking at her is a little terrifying. A small part of me wants to run, but the other part…"

"Wants to throw you on the ground and do very dirty things?" Olena asked with a leer. I heard Nicholas's gulp and tried not to laugh.

"Having a soulmate is a beautiful thing, Nicholas. It's sudden and terrifying, but it's so incredibly right. When Olena's soul was created, a piece of it was removed to help create yours. You were made for each other. Don't fight it, please. Why fight what can bring you the most joy?" Bluish gray eyes looked up into mine, and I had to blink back the tears in my eyes. Most of the tears are from joy, but the others are from the crippling pain I can feel in my own soul. Before long, I will be left completely alone. So alone…

"Ray, Gramma, I'll be back later." I felt a quick nuzzle against my stomach and then Nicholas was gone, with a cheering Olena hanging over his shoulder. I watched them go and then turned to those that were left. Genkai was standing between the two shadow warriors, and Atsuko was talking quietly with Kurama.

"Well, it's not the welcome I was expecting."

"It was definitely out of the blue. How would you like a tour? You can tell me all about Nirvana, then we can go find Vash and maybe Faye, and you can meet my son."

"A son? Yes, we do have a lot to catch up on, Lady Ray. And maybe you can tell me a little about my grandson's mate?"

"Of course." Andie tossed her long purple braid over her shoulder, and I smiled as the worried look in her teal eyes softened. This was a good thing, and I couldn't be happier for my loved ones. Yomi has been alone for centuries, and Atsuko deserves someone who can love her unconditionally and wholly. And Olena…she's been living under a curse that can finally be lifted, and I know that my first beta will be loved. My beta will be the King of the Demon World.

There's a small dark part of my mind though that can't help but to wonder…when will it be my turn?

* * *

**Hiei**

The feeling was faint but undeniable. For a moment, he was thankful that he was sitting in the grass with his back braced against a tree. Frankie was running in the high grass and trying to catch butterflies. Hiei needed to take him to Demon World, where he could chase demonic butterflies and maybe even get chased in return. He'd been watching, with a still odd feeling of contentment, when the smell of blueberries overwhelmed him. He knew she was nowhere close by, but his body still heated and felt more alive than it had in years. It felt like she was at Genkai's temple, so far away. But why would she be…then he remembered. She'd been banned for ten years, because she killed a demon for him. Her banishment period was up, so she must be visiting.

The scent slowly faded away, and he knew that she was gone. She would be back in the Demon World now, her true home. There was a part of him that roared at the quick departure and demanded that he run after her, but he savagely beat it back down. He was not controlled by his baser instincts. He would return to her, and the Demon World, when he was ready.

* * *

**Ending Note: **It's short and quick, I know, but there's a reason for that. I want Ray and Hiei to have a reunion as soon as possible, just like everyone else. If I've sorted everything just right, there should only be four more chapters and then an epilogue. So it's almost over. My goal is to have the story done by December 30 (that's the day it was published, three years ago).

The next chapter will be like another filler chapter, but it's definitely going to be my favorite filler chapter of all time (there's a wonderful Hiei scene!)

Thank you to anyone reading this! Thank you for sticking with me on this long journey. I wish I could wrap all of you up in big bear hugs and feed you cookies!


	59. My Scent, My Voice, My Touch

**Author's Note: **An update! And so soon after the last one! It's a doozy too, and it took me forever to finish. It's the last chapter that will go into so much detail about the other couples; they'll still be mentioned, of course, but the main focus is going to Ray and Hiei from here on out. Writing this chapter was fun though; I just love happy chapters! Also, besides the main pairing, I think my favorite couple is Yusuke and Koto. They're so much fun to write! Maybe one day I'll write a story for them, one that's less complicated than this one.

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Thanks for sticking it out with me. If you make it through this one, you deserve cookies in the shape of your favorite anime character!

**Word Count:** 8770

* * *

**Chapter 59: My Scent, My Voice, My Touch**

**February 2000-February 2007**

**Atsuko & Yomi**

"My boy really kicked your ass," a husky voice said. Yomi already knew it was Atsuko; he knew the moment she left Yusuke's room and searched him out. The human woman was technically dead and just a solidified spirit, so she didn't have any access to her spirit energy. She shouldn't be able to track anyone down, but she had come right to him.

"The favor was returned." Her rough voice laughed quietly in the empty room, and he had to fight down a smile at the sound. For centuries, he was sure that only one woman would ever affect him so strongly. There were others, of course, but none that he cared so deeply for. Before, when Ray let a demon that hated her hurt her so much, Yomi hadn't understood. He tried to, after learning that the stubborn fire demon was her true soulmate, but it wasn't something that could be easily understood. Not until he experienced it for himself. Losing his sight did not hinder the effects of a soul bond, it seemed. Every time the human was close, he felt…alive.

"Yeah, and he's still pissed about it. I told him we weren't going to be like that other bonded or whatever couple and just run off to get…what was it?...mated right away. You're not going to make me a liar, are you?" Her voice was low and calm, but there was a hard undertone. Yes, this was definitely the woman that raised Yusuke.

"I'm not so ruled by my baser instincts." He could hear her walking closer, until she was sitting in the chair across from him.

"Look, I just died a few months ago. I'm still not used to being dead or all this demon crap, and I really have no idea what this whole mate thing is about. I know my son isn't happy about it and even though you have a headful of ears and horns, I think you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I didn't even think that about Yusuke's dad, and I think I actually loved him a little. I'm confused and a little pissed off, so I need a little help." Yomi listened to her and then mulled the words over. Yes, it must be confusing for her. It was confusing for him as well, and he understood the logic behind it.

"Would you like to go on a picnic?" Her laugh was sharp and quickly cut off, and Yomi felt a sense of pride that he could make her laugh. How did Ray live with this?

"I give a speech, and you want to go on a picnic?" She was smiling. He might not be able to see it, but he could hear it.

"There's no sense in rushing anything. Let's go on a picnic." He was standing now, and he extended one hand to the sitting woman. Her eyes were running over him again, and his skin felt hot everywhere her gaze touched. He was getting ready to let his hand fall when fingertips lightly touched his palm and then her smooth palm met his.

"A picnic, huh? Why the hell not?"

* * *

**Olena & Nicholas**

"You are a slob!" Nicholas yelled. He was lying face down on the bedroom floor, with a pair of her pants tangled around his feet. It's been a few months since they met, and mated, but Olena still isn't used to sharing her private space with another person. Especially with a person that belongs to her, and that she belongs to.

"You look ridiculous!" She had just stepped out of the shower and was still wrapped in a towel, and Nicholas must've just walked in. His shirt was missing, but he was still wearing pants and shoes. He rubbed his forehead against the floor and groaned, and Olena had to stop herself from laughing. From where she was standing, she could easily see her mating mark. Her name was spelled across his shoulders, replacing Ray's name. She had a matching mark of his name across her shoulders and sometimes she couldn't help just touching the letters.

"How hard is it to pick up your clothes?!" His blue gray eyes were flashing at her, but Olena couldn't even get mad. Nicholas just looked so cute with that little pout and the angry little lines between his brows. She waited centuries for him to be born and find his way to her, so she just couldn't get angry. She was too happy.

"How hard is it to step over clothes? Maybe you're just clumsy. Ever think of that, love?" He snarled at her, and Olena felt her body flush. Now they were getting somewhere.

"Pick! Up! Your! Clothes!" Nicholas was on his knees now, with his feet still tied up in her pants, and glaring right at her with his cute little fangs bared.

"What's in it for me? Gonna give me an incentive?" She took a step forward and let the towel part enough to show a line of skin from her knee to her hip. Bluish gray eyes moved from glaring at her face to tracing over the newly bared skin, and Olena felt a tightening in her stomach. Nicholas's hands ripped the pants away from his ankles, and Olena braced herself for impact. Pink hair was tossed back as her loud laugh echoed in the room, and Nicholas was growling as his hands pulled the towel away from her.

"No more clothes on the floor," he growled in her ear. Olena laughed again as she was easily picked up and wrapped her limbs around her mate.

"I'll fold every damn piece of cloth in this room as long as I can have you on the floor," she nearly purred. She watched as Nicholas's pupils ate up the beautiful color of his eyes, and his hands tightened on her thighs.

"Deal."

* * *

**Ayame & Souketsu**

"Shouldn't we be doing something?" Ayame suddenly asked. Her loud voice disturbed the peace around them, but Souketsu didn't care. He loved hearing her voice, always.

"Like what?" he asked lazily. They were laying on the roof of the palace, watching the clouds in the blood red skies.

"I dunno. Training the army, politics with Olena, beating up Chu…something."

"The army is trained, and it's peaceful right now. Olena is in Gandara for some festival that Yomi's having. Chu and Trim are out with Rinku and Haru, having some male bonding time. There's nothing for us to do today."

"We're an old married couple," Ayame sighed. Souketsu rolled his head to look at his mate, and he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. The blue skirt she was wearing only covered the tops of her thighs, because her feet were swinging in the air. The suns made her skin glow, but there was one thing missing…he couldn't see her eyes. With a small push, he rolled over until his knees were on either side of her hips. Her eyes popped open, and he felt complete.

"What's wrong with being an old married couple? Do you want to go back to not knowing anything about each other?" He traced a finger over her left hipbone, which he discovered was very sensitive and never failed to make her blush. The red coloring spread from her cheeks, down her neck, and dusted across the top of her chest.

"I love you." Ayame said it like it was the simplest thing in the world, like it was a fact set in stone. He pressed his thumb against her hipbone as he leaned down, and his mate's laugh fanned across his face as he rubbed their noses together.

"And I adore you, mon amour."

* * *

**Shizuru & Vash**

"Would you put me down?!" Shizuru yelled. Being carried over Vash's shoulder wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, especially when he was running at top speed.

"We've gotta win the race!" Vash yelled back and pumped his legs harder. Shizuru just clung to the back of his red jacket and tried not to lose her breakfast. She could hear Touya yelling at Jin above them, so at least she wasn't the only one not enjoying the impromptu race. Vash finally slid to a stop once they were past the Village, and Shizuru lifted her head and sucked in a deep breath. She wiggled around until she was on her feet again and was about to give Vash a piece of her mind, but her energetic mate was glaring at Jin. The wind demon had both feet on the ground, and Touya's annoyed but resigned face mirrored her own.

"I won! I got here first!"

"You've done gone 'n lost it! Me 'n Toy won!" The two kept going back and forth, and Shizuru caught Touya's eyes. Neither of their mates were paying attention, so they kept eye contact and raised their hands. Touya counted them down, and they did a quick round of rock-paper-scissors. Shizuru won, for once, and Touya bowed his head in acceptance. Okay, time to end this stupid argument… Shizuru reached up and tangled her fingers in Vash's spiky blonde hair, which was annoyingly thick and soft, and pulled his face around to hers. She kept one eye on the elementals as her lips slowly moved over Vash's, and she watched as Touya pulled a protesting Jin away. She hated losing rock-paper-scissors, because dragging Vash away was not an easy task.

"What happened?" Vash asked when she finally pulled away.

"Jin said you won, so I thought we could celebrate. Now, lose the coat, pretty boy," Shizuru said with a grin. One blink later and he was bare from the waist up. Sometimes his energy was an annoyance but other times, like right now, she was grateful for it.

"Celebrate?" Vash squeaked. Even now, years later, he was still so innocent. It never failed to amaze her, how pure he could remain, and she loved him all the more for it. Her fingers traced over the scars on his body and her lips soon followed, and she felt his large glove-covered hand in her hair. "You don't have to, Zuru."

"I know." It was something he said every time, and her response was always the same. After a long talk with Faye, Shizuru learned that the few women that had seen Vash shirtless always shied away from his scarred body. Well, Shizuru thought they were all idiots because Vash was perfect, inside and out.

"My pretty lady," Vash sighed as she gently pushed him to the ground, without ever removing her lips from his skin. Shizuru just grinned and rewarded her mate for his idiotic win.

* * *

**Faye & Koenma**

"Good game, sir," Faye said as the giant spirit king started putting away the chess pieces. Koenma's head was resting in her lap, and she had been absently playing with his hair as she played against his father. When they first declared their love for one another, Faye was certain that King Enma would never allow it. Yet, at some point over the years, the king had grown more tolerant and a lot more accepting. He did more than allow their union, he celebrated it.

"It's just nice to have someone to play against," Enma said with a pointed look at her lap. Koenma lazily lifted a hand and wiggled his fingers.

"I don't like chess. You know that, Father," Koenma mumbled sleepily.

"Shame. Goodnight, you two," Enma said as he placed his hands on his knees.

"Wait, sir, before you go," Faye said quickly. Enma fell heavily back into his seat, and Koenma blinked his eyes open to look up at her.

"Is everything okay?" Faye looked up at the fearsome spirit king and then down at her loving mate. Everything was perfect.

"I just wanted to let you know that you're going to be a grandfather, sir." Koenma's eyes popped wide as his mouth fell open, and Enma easily scooped her up so he could spin her around.

"I'm going to be a grandfather!" Enma cheered. The floor and walls shook as he moved and yelled, and Faye laughed quietly. He set her back on her feet after a few minutes, and she swayed lightly as she tried to get her equilibrium back. Enma clapped a giant hand on his son's shoulders, and Koenma's knees shook a little under the force.

"Father?"

"Congratulations, son! Take tomorrow off!" Enma yelled before leaving the room. Faye smiled over at her mate, who was still a little pale and shaky looking.

"Koenma?" Faye whispered. His wide golden brown eyes met hers, and she felt herself settle a little.

"I'm going to be a father?" His voice was quiet, and Faye laid a hand against her flat stomach.

"Yes, you're going to be a father. We're going to have a baby, Koenma." He nodded at her words and then his cheek twitched. She continued to watch as he just stared at her and then his lips pulled into a smile. His hands gripped her hips as he spun around, and Faye had to wonder what it was about the happy news that made people spin her around. All she could do was hope that Vash wouldn't do the same thing; he could spin for hours.

"We're having a baby!" Koenma yelled. Her back gently touched against a wall as Koenma's lips danced all over her face, and she laughed until his lips finally found hers.

* * *

**Touya & Jin**

"I'm gonna be an uncle!" Vash screamed as he spun his twin around. Jin laughed and launched himself at the two, and Faye squealed as she was suddenly spun around in midair. Koenma tipped his head back to watch the display, and Touya smiled up at his mate and friends.

"Congratulations, sir," Touya said. Koenma looked over at him with a bright smile and a bit of a flush on his cheeks.

"Thank you, Touya. Where's Shizuru?"

"She's spending time with Kuwabara today. I believe they're in the forest somewhere." Koenma opened his mouth to reply but, before he could, Jin swooped down and scooped him up. Touya looked down to see Vash and Faye, leaning heavily on each other, standing in front of Koenma. All three were waving at them, and Touya gave a quick wave before Jin moved them out of sight.

Jin twisted so that he was floating on his back, and Touya draped himself over the wind demon's body. Jin was quiet and mostly still, which was a little unusual for him, and Touya enjoyed the peaceful moment. The sun was warm on his chilled back and from this height the landscape blurred together like a beautiful picture. There was a time, back when they were Shinobi, when Touya never thought he could feel this at peace. Especially with Jin. He loved the wind demon with all that he was, but he could admit that that they were complete opposites. They fit together though, like puzzle pieces.

"Jin? Why are you so quiet?" It wasn't like Jin to be so quiet for so long. Even when they flew above everything else, Jin kept up a running commentary. Listening to him put Touya at ease.

"The family's a-growin', Toy. I'm just…_happy_." Of course he was. Being a hired assassin wasn't easy for either of them, but it was harder for Jin. Killing so callously wasn't easy on his gentle spirit, but Jin was free now. They both were. Jin was like him, and they were both surprised at the overwhelming happiness that seemed so impossible once upon a time.

"Me too, Jin. Me too." Touya nuzzled against his mate's warm chest and felt Jin's arms tighten over his back.

* * *

**Botan & Kagemusha**

"Botan?"

"Kagemusha! Come here and look at the baby!" Botan was sitting in one of Enma's giant chairs with a still tiny bundle cradled in her arms, and she was cooing quietly as big dark aqua eyes blinked up at her. Kagemusha settled himself on the arm of the chair and passed a hand over the baby's soft golden brown hair.

"Hello, little Kenji," Kagemusha whispered to the little boy before looking at his mate, "Where are the proud parents?"

"Koenma took Faye out on a date. Kenji just started sleeping through the night, so it's like a little celebration. Do you wanna hold him? Here!" Botan easily flowed to her knees and gently settled the baby in Kagemusha's strong arms. Kagemusha looked slightly panicked for a moment but quickly relaxed; a baby was nothing to be scared of. Botan leaned back to take in the scene fully, and Kagemusha watched as her bright pink eyes started sparkling.

"What's that look for, love?" Botan smiled and scooted over so she could rest her head on his shoulder, and together they looked down at the happy baby.

"You look good holding a baby," Botan whispered. He leaned down to rest his cheek against the top of her head and let little Kenji pull on his fingers.

"Is that your way of telling me something?" he teased. He knew she wasn't pregnant, he'd be able to sense it, but he could never resist teasing her.

"No, of course not, but someday…maybe?" He didn't really think of having children, because he didn't like the thought of cursing a child with his shadow heritage. Shadow warriors were rare and brutal, but any child of Botan's would be beautiful and good. With her, he could entertain the thought of having a child someday.

"Someday, love, you'll make a wonderful mother." He could nearly taste her joy, and her eyes were shining when she looked up at him.

"And you'll be the best father." There was no hesitation in her words, and Kagemusha could never doubt his mate's words. If Botan said he'd be a good father, then he'd be a good father. He'd be anything for her.

* * *

**Mashie & Kuwabara**

"Kuwa? What are you doing up?" Kuwabara turned around and looked at his mate. He was sitting on his balcony and looking out over the grounds, and Mashie was standing in the open doorway. She had been sleeping in one of his sleeveless shirts, and the bottom of it nearly reached her knees. She was sleepily rubbing one blue eye, and her short blonde hair was sleep ruffled. As he waited for her to look at him fully, he watched her thin tail flick lazily behind her.

"Couldn't sleep," he mumbled. She nodded her head and walked over to him. The small body instantly curled up on his lap, and a floppy ear brushed under his chin. Strong arms moved to wrap around her, and he felt her fingers tapping to the beat of his human heart.

"Are you thinking about the Canine Demon Tribes?" Mashie whispered sleepily.

"Yeah, something like that." Not even a week ago, there was a report of rogues in the Canine Demon Tribes. By the time the Royal Army got there, the rogues were long gone. Most of the tribes were in one piece, but the Dog Demon Tribes had been completely wiped out. It was like seeing the Cat Demon Tribes all over again; there was so much death, and he could still smell the burning bodies. Olena was beyond angry at her old tribe being destroyed, and not even Nicholas could soothe her.

"It wasn't your fault, or anyone else's. It just…happened." Mashie had lost her entire family, except for her cousin Koto, so she understood Olena's problem. Olena might not have had any family left in the Dog Demon Tribes, but they were still her people.

"I know. I just don't understand why this keeps happening, or how. Auntie Ray says we should have been able to hunt them down and finish this, but we couldn't sense them anywhere." His Auntie Ray's face had been haunted as they moved through the Canine Demon Tribes, and they hadn't been welcomed in the Wolf Demon Tribes. The nobles were in an uproar and questioning whether the Royal Army even deserved the title of protectors. Olena, Ray, and all the rulers had been locked in a conference with the nobles for days.

"It is unusual for rogues, but Ray will find a way to stop them. They can't hide forever, Kuwa. Now, come back to bed." Big blue eyes looked up at him, and Kuwabara nodded his head. Bed sounded like a good idea. He let Mashie's small hand lead him back to bed, and he curled his much larger body around hers. Mashie sighed quietly as she got comfortable, and she held one of his hands in both of hers. "Sleep, Kuwa. Everything will look better in the morning light."

* * *

**Koku & Enki**

"Listen up, ya idiots! Olena is your Queen! She fought to earn that title, and you will respect her! As for Ray, her army has kept your asses safe for years! Maybe, if you weren't such little shits and could stand up for yourselves, your people wouldn't be dead!" Koku screamed.

"There, there, darling. I think that—"

"Shut up! We've been waiting for two days while they've been in this stupid meeting, and I'm tired of it! So, how about you get off your asses and go clean up your tribes?!" The nobles ran from the room in a panic, and Koku sucked in a deep breath before taking a long drink from the gourd hanging on her wrist.

"Hello," Enki said with a wave.

"Huh, I guess the old hag is good for something." A glare wiped the grin from Yusuke's face, and he quickly jumped to his feet. "I'm gonna go find Koto. Hokushin, I'm sure Cook is getting worried about you. Let's go!"

"Get back here and fight me like a man!" Koku yelled as Yusuke dragged his second away.

"Kurama, perhaps we should follow after Tourin's fearless leader?" Yomi asked.

"Yes, that sounds like an acceptable plan." Yomi and Kurama left the room with a bit more grace, and Koku didn't bother yelling at them. Tiger snuck into the room and moved around the previous rulers, and he took the seat between Mukuro and Ray.

"Enki, Koku, what brings you here?" Olena asked. She was tense, and Enki frowned as she rolled her neck to let the bones pop.

"We heard about the Canine Demon Tribes and wanted to offer our condolences," Enki said with a deep bow.

"And our services. We wanna help take down those rogue bastards," Koku snarled.

"We all do," Mukuro agreed.

"The only problem is finding them," Tiger pointed out.

"Have you two heard anything?" Ray asked. Enki shook his head while Koku took another long draw on her gourd.

"We've sent scouts everywhere, but it's like they've completely disappeared. Whoever is running the show is very organized and doesn't mind taking things slow," Olena said.

"Are you sure you want to stick around?" Ray asked. Enki looked down at his mate, and Koku looked back with surprisingly clear eyes. They'd been together so long that words weren't needed to communicate; all it took was a look.

"Yeah, we'll stick around," Koku answered for the both of them.

* * *

**Koto & Yusuke**

"Ugh, I can't believe they made it official!" Yusuke groaned. He was spread out over his bed, even though it was only a little past noon, and glaring up at the ceiling. A loud giggle caught his attention, and he glared over at his mate.

"You're such a baby. Get over it, Urameshi!"

"But my mom is _mated_ to Yomi! Yomi! I'm pretty sure he wanted to bang Auntie Ray at some point." Koto's nose wrinkled a little as she sat down next to Yusuke, and she ruffled a hand through her short hair.

"Maybe, but they've been dating for six years. You knew this was coming. I'm surprised it took this long, and Yomi treats Mom like a queen. Actually, he treats her better than you treat me," she said and looked off to the side. She felt the bed shift as Yusuke jumped up, and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. Large hands gripped her shoulders, and she looked up into wide chocolate brown eyes.

"What was that?"

"You heard me, Urameshi! Why don't you treat me like a queen?!" She punctuated the question with a few finger jabs to his chest, and Yusuke's mouth fell open as he sputtered.

"I massaged your feet for an hour yesterday!"

"So?! Yomi took Mom to Gandara's best spa last week! An _all day_ spa! That's way better than a foot massage! For an hour!" It wasn't. Koto loved the feeling of her mate's strong hands on her body, even if all he was doing was absently massaging her feet while discussing business with Hokushin. A week long spa couldn't compare to the feeling of Yusuke's hands.

"Why, you little-" Koto squealed as Yusuke tackled her, and she laughed as his fingers dug into her ribs and made her squirm. They fought constantly and laughed continuously, but it worked for them. When Koto first saw the human in the Demon World Tournament, she didn't think he was anything special. He was just another fighter that would be dead soon, but she was pretty sure now that he was impossible to kill. She never in her wildest dreams thought she'd ever be mated to him, or love him so much that everything else paled in comparison.

"Yusuke! Stop!"

"Take it back! My foot massages are better than all of the spas in Gandara! Say it!" His fingers continued their assault, and Koto tried to kick him away. Instead he grabbed her ankle and tucked her leg under his arm.

"Never!"

"Dammit, Koto!" Her laughter almost sounded like screaming, but she knew that Yusuke could keep this up for a while. She tried to kick him in the face one last time, got her other leg captured, and decided to let him have this battle.

"Okay! Yusuke Urameshi gives the best massages in all the land!" Yusuke released both of her legs, and they dropped back to the bed on either side of his body. He propped his hands on his hips and grinned down at her, and Koto rolled her eyes as she tried to get her breath back. Yusuke would never admit it out loud, but he loved his mate like this. Chest heaving from laughter, face flushed as she smiled, eyes shining, and her hair spread out around her.

"What are you looking at, Urameshi?" she asked and nudged her knee against his ribcage.

"Just admiring my handiwork," he said with a teasing grin.

"You mean the bed? It is pretty sturdy," Koto said with a teasing smile of her own. He was proud of his homemade furniture, but that wasn't what he was talking about.

"Wrong handiwork," he said as he reached out to trace the Mazuko stripe on her left collarbone. There was a matching one on her right collarbone, because he really couldn't help himself.

"Just those two then?" Koto's legs shifted so that her shorts slipped a little bit, and Yusuke traced the mating stripes on the inside of her right thigh. His other hand covered the stripes on her left thigh, and he watched as Koto's eyes glazed over. "You know, only one mating mark is customary."

"I was thinking of another matching set. Here, maybe?" He bent down to nibble at her hipbone and was rewarded with a deep sigh.

"You're so weird." Her voice was a little breathy this time, and he gently nipped the spot.

"Yeah, but you like me weird."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Those mating marks won't make themselves." She felt his grin against her skin and laughed as he blew a raspberry against her stomach instead. Yeah, she definitely liked him weird.

* * *

**Lia & Chu / Kildan & Trim**

From the outside looking in, they probably looked like a weird mix. A large spirit demon (that was only a little drunk) reclining against a smaller lion demon, and a small mouse demon curled up in a jackal demon's arms. Yes, they were definitely an odd mix, but they worked. Chu and Trim were friends, even though they were in separate parts of the army. Chu was a lieutenant over the brute strength force (Lia called it the combat force), and Trim was a colonel under Tiger and helped to oversee the archers. Lia was a lieutenant beside her mate, and Kildan had become one of her closest friends over the years even though the mouse wasn't in the army. Well, not the fighting part. She was a damned good nurse and helped patched them up, and Lia had so much respect for the small mouse demon.

"How're the kids?" Chu asked. They'd been sitting in silence for a while, and Lia had been enjoying the peace.

"Well, I think we might have a situation on our hands," Trim grunted. Lia stopped running her fingers over Chu's mohawk to look at the couple seated beside them.

"Is everything okay?" she asked quickly. Kildan smiled softly and nodded her head.

"My Sora has been walking around with a permanent smile, and she's been _singing_," Kildan explained.

"Ah, young love. Who's the lucky lad?" Chu asked.

"Who else? Rinku!" Trim yelled and threw his cup at Chu's head. Lia let it connect and then held Chu down when he tried to retaliate.

"My Rinku?! And your Sora?!" Trim was a stepfather to his mate's three children, but they all loved him and looked at him like a father. Especially little Bree, who never even had the chance to meet her father. Chu was an odd mix between older brother and father figure for Rinku, and he loved the kid. It didn't matter if Rinku and Sora were in their late twenties now, their "fathers" would always see them as little kids.

"My Haru is sweet on Kohana, but I don't think Kuwabara will object too much. He's always been good to Haru."

"Huh, guess we're gettin' old, love. Now the kids are shackin' up," Chu said and smiled up at her. Yeah, they were getting old. They'd been mated for over ten years now, and Trim and Kildan had been mated for a little over half that.

"Means we'll have more time alone," Trim grinned. Kildan pushed his lecherous grin away from her with a laugh, and Chu's loud laughter joined in. Lia smiled and felt content, more content than she had in a very long time.

"Hmm, or we could just have a few more," Chu said and trained his own lecherous look on her. She just rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Maybe, one day…like when Rinku was in his fifties.

* * *

**Sora & Rinku / Kohana & Haru**

"They're talking about us, aren't they?" Kohana asked.

"Yep, they sure are. So much for being sneaky," Sora said as she tried to move back away from the edge of the roof. She started to roll forward, but Rinku grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her away from the edge. She fell back into his lap and grinned up at him. He rolled his eyes and pulled her more securely against him. Across from them, Kohana was sitting up with Haru's head in her lap. She was playing with the white pieces of his hair, and Haru was running his fingers over her long tail. They were sitting on the roof of Kildan and Trim's house (and Haru and Sora's house), while the "adults" talked quietly in the backyard. Well, Rinku would call Kildan and Lia adults. Chu and Trim, on the other hand…

"Should we tell them? You know, just come clean?" Kohana asked. She didn't really like keeping secrets from Kuwabara, not after he took her and Kaminari in. She thought of him more as a father these days, and she wanted him to be happy for her.

"Yeah, might as well. I wanted to see how long it'd take the big lug to figure it out, but Trim had to go and ruin everything," Rinku grumbled. He loved Chu in place of the father he never knew, but that didn't mean he couldn't mess around with him.

"Hey, Rinku?" Sora nuzzled against his throat, and Rinku tightened his hold on the mouse demon.

"Yeah?"

"Think we can land on Chu from here?" Sora was grinning when Rinku looked down at her, and he drug his future mate to her feet.

"Race ya to the edge!" he yelled and took off. Sora, amazingly, didn't trip and followed Rinku off the roof. Kohana listened to the sounds of their manic laughter, which was followed by Lia and Trim's loud giggles, and Kildan's light reprimanding. Chu's yelling joined in soon enough, and Kohana slowly got to her feet. Haru was towering over her a moment later, and she smiled up at the tall mouse.

"Let's go say hey to your mom and then head back to the palace." Haru nodded his head and kissed the top of her head, right between her still floppy ears.

* * *

**Mukuro & Tiger**

"We should return to the Palace soon," Mukuro mumbled.

"Mmm, soon." Mukuro smiled down at her sleeping mate and traced a mechanical finger over her name on his shoulder. She once thought that having a kingdom was all that she would ever need, but she couldn't have been more wrong. Having a mate…she'd trade her entire kingdom for an eternity with Tiger. Who would have known that letting another own your soul completely could be so freeing?

"What did I do to deserve you?" she whispered. A golden eye peeked open, and Mukuro felt an unfamiliar feeling of embarrassment. So much for a sleeping mate.

"My love is the strongest and most beautiful lord the three worlds has ever seen. I do not deserve you, Mukuro, but I am selfish and will keep you all to myself anyway." His smile was soft, and Mukuro moved her fingers up to his disheveled red hair. Only Tiger could call her scarred body beautiful and make her believe it.

"I am the selfish one," she whispered and had to look away. Lately, a dark thought had taken root in her mind.

"What is it, my love? You went away just now, why?" She nestled her head on his strong chest, because she didn't want to look into his bright eyes.

"One day, you might want children and I will be unable to give them to you." It was a recent thought, but it was a strong one. Tiger loved spending time with Asher and all the other children of the palace, and Mukuro loved watching the easy joy that came to her mate when he was surrounded by the small children. He would make an excellent father, but her barren body would not allow her to become a mother.

"Before I met Lady Ray, I travelled alone. I had no memory of a family or any kind of warmth; I did not even have a name until Lady Ray saved me. I made a decision a long time ago to never have children and have not thought of it since. If, one day, _we_ decide that we want children, we will have them. You do not have to give birth to be a mother, my love. Isn't Ray Asher's mother?" One long-fingered hand was combing through her shaggy hair, and the other was tracing a soothing path up and down her spine.

"You're right, as always," she sighed. Tiger's gentle laughter shook her and caused her to smile.

"Not always. Come on, love, let's go to the palace." Mukuro shifted onto one elbow to watch Tiger walk across their room, and she lightly cleared her throat.

"Perhaps we should put on pants first?" Tiger stopped to look down at his bare body, and he was blushing lightly when he looked over at her.

"Pants first."

* * *

**Ray**

"Mama?" I looked up from the book I was reading and smiled at my son. My little boy, who is growing up so handsomely. My little Asher is fifteen years old now; he'll be sixteen in a few months. Where has all the time gone? Just yesterday, I was holding a newborn baby and looking into a pair of bright red eyes for the first time. Now, my little boy is taller than me. He's still my Asher though. He still has all of that thick shaggy white hair, the brightest red eyes I've ever seen, and those cute floppy ears!

"What is it, baby?" Asher made his way into my room, and I put my book on the floor as Asher curled into my side. I ran my fingers through his hair and waited for him to speak his mind.

"I like Bree," he finally said.

"I like her too." Asher moved to look up at me, and I smiled at the frustrated look in his eyes.

"No, Mama, I _like_ Bree."

"For what it's worth, I think she likes you too," I said with a gentle smile. The little mouse demon was around a lot, especially since her siblings were usually off with their significant others.

"Yeah?" His little cheeks were dusted a light pink, and the color reminded me of Bree's hair. The flush darkened and looked more like Bree's eyes. Oh, my little boy has got it bad.

"Yeah. Have you told her?" Asher shook his head, and his floppy ears brushed my cheek.

"No, I can't tell her yet." He sounded so sad, and I brushed some of his hair out of his eyes.

"Why not?" He lightly bit his lip, ruffled his hair so that it fell back over his brow, and looked me right in the eye.

"Because then Kaminari will be all alone, and I don't want her to be alone." Ah, yes, Kuwabara's little girl. Kaminari has grown into a great beauty, but she's always with Asher and Bree. The three of them are a tight-knit group, so I can understand Asher's hesitation.

"Oh, baby, you're all still so young. Don't worry about Kaminari; she'll never be alone." Asher nodded and then dropped his head to my chest. Asher is smart, and I know he'll think everything through before making a decision. Sometime later, a quiet knock sounded on the door. Asher sleepily rubbed at his eyes, and I couldn't help but to think of a baby Asher doing the same thing and asking to sleep in the bed with me.

"Why don't you go find Mashie? Before you're late for your lessons." Asher nodded, kissed my cheek, and stood up. I heard him talking quietly at my door before leaving, and I turned my smile on my new guests.

"Hello, Ray." Kurama's lips brushed against my hair, and I felt him tugging on the end. "It's still so short."

"Because I keep cutting it," I grinned. The thick mass still stops at my chin, and I've grown to like the shorter length.

"I think it looks wonderful, my lady," Tiger said as he sat down next to me. Kurama was sitting in the chair directly in front of me, and his ankle lightly touched against mine.

"I've always preferred shorter hair," Mukuro said as she sat down next to her mate.

"So, Ray, why have you asked us here?" Kurama asked.

"Because I love you, and I wanted someone to…I need someone to know, before it's too late. I've already spoken with Yomi, and he's agreed to watch after Asher for me," I said quietly.

"My lady?"

"How many years has it been, Kurama? Since that day in the woods?" Kurama's expressive green eyes met mine, and I knew the moment that he realized what was happening.

"It was December, in 1989. It's been seventeen years since you first saw Hiei," Kurama clarified. I saw Tiger tense beside me, and I felt Mukuro's gaze.

"I didn't know that a soulmate could be denied for so long." I looked around Tiger at his mate, at Hiei's lord.

"I've been dying for years, and I'm reaching the end. I should already be dead, but it looks like Raizen wasn't the only stubborn one in the family." I tried to smile, but Kurama and Tiger were both staring at me.

"Go get him! Make him see reason and end this!" Tiger suddenly yelled. I tiredly shook my head and placed a hand on his cheek.

"There is no rule saying that soulmates must love each other, but I do love him. Sometimes I'm not sure why, but I do. I've accepted that he doesn't love me, and I'm just glad that I've had this long. All of you are happy and loved, Asher is nearly a man, and I can rest in peace. But not until the Demon World Tournament."

"Why then?" Kurama's green eyes were fierce, and I wish there was a way to soothe him.

"Because she's going to die in battle. That is your plan, isn't it, my lady?"

"Yes, Ti, that is my plan. I'll die fighting, like a warrior should. I'm just asking you not to let Asher watch and to not seek vengeance on whoever brings me down."

"And if some low level demon takes you out? Is that how it should end?" I placed a hand on his cheek and did my best not to cry.

"Oh, my sweet Ti, I'd never let someone who isn't worthy take me down. I just can't keep going, not anymore. I want the last thing I do to mean something, even if it's something as simple as making sure some baddie doesn't try to take over the Demon World through a tournament that my headstrong nephew set up." A tear finally fell as I smiled at my oldest friend, and Tiger covered my hand so that it pressed harder against his cheek.

"And what will we tell Yusuke? That his aunt decided to take the same path as his ancestral father?"

"You'll tell him the truth, and he'll understand. You'll mourn for a while, you'll miss me, and then you'll move on."

"Yomi knows all of this?" Mukuro asked.

"Yes. He wasn't very happy about it, but he accepts my decision."

"Does anyone else know?" I looked at the ruler and shook my head.

"No, no one else. I would like to keep it that way."

"We will honor your request, Ray. Tiger, I am going to visit with Olena and Koku before they destroy something," Mukuro said as she got to her feet. I waited for her to walk away, but she moved to stand in front of me instead. Her hands cupped the side of my face, and I closed my eyes as she pressed her forehead against mine. "Rest easy, old friend."

"I should be leaving as well. I have a few things to discuss with Yomi, but I will return." Kurama's kiss was even briefer this time, and I watched him walk stiffly out the door. Tiger and I were alone now, and I turned my eyes to his. His eyes were bright with unshed tears, and my face was growing wetter by the second.

"Tiger, I-"

"Shh, my lady. For now, we don't need to talk." I slowly let my tired and aching body rest in Tiger's arms and let my tears fall freely. If I felt tears falling into my hair, I didn't say anything. The time for words was over.

* * *

**Yukina & Shura**

"Okay, Frankie, that's enough for today!" Shura called out. The fifteen year old fire demon let the fire around him die out and large violet eyes looked across the clearing at the taller goat demon.

"Is Daddy Hiei back yet?" he asked. Frankie knew it was a childish name for his father, but he couldn't change it. The older fire demon would always be Daddy Hiei.

"Not yet, but I'm sure Hiei will return soon. Come on inside. Yukina has cooked a big dinner for us," Shura said with a smile. Frankie smiled back, but Shura could tell it was a little forced. Frankie hated being separated from his daddy, and Shura had been doing his best to distract the teenager with training. He ruffled the kid's wild dark brown hair, and Frankie knocked his hand away with a grin before disappearing. The kid was nearly as fast as Hiei, which meant he was a little faster than Shura.

"He'll be okay, Shura. He's just missing his daddy." Yukina's bright ruby eyes met his as soon as he walked inside, and Shura instantly wrapped his arms around his mate.

"Hiei had better come back soon, or Frankie might hunt him down." Yukina laughed quietly against his chest, and Shura breathed in the sweet scent of her hair.

"It sure smells good in here, Aunt Yuki! Doesn't it, Takashi?" The little girl on Frankie's shoulders cheered and clapped her hands, and Frankie let her pull on his hair.

"Is my little girl hungry?" Shura asked. Ruby eyes, Yukina's eyes, looked up at him from between black bangs.

"Hung'y!" the two year old yelled.

"Let's find you something to eat, while Frankie sets the table," Yukina said as she plucked her daughter from Frankie's shoulder. Frankie huffed and moved to do as she asked, and Yukina smiled at her nephew's back. Shura wrapped his arms around Yukina's waist and nuzzled just under her ear.

"Frankie will be fine," Shura whispered.

"I know."

"Hiei will be too."

"I hope so."

* * *

**Hiei**

"Frankie is with Shura?" Hiei stopped what he was doing and looked over his shoulder at Kurama. The fox was standing just inside the cave and looking at the chains with a distasteful eye.

"It hardly seemed appropriate to bring him with me." With that, he turned back to securing the chains to the cave wall.

"Why am I here?" Hiei didn't bother with turning around this time.

"To keep me from getting free. We both know that if I do, I'll go for the first warm body that I see." He reached down to start securing the chains to his ankles and listened to Kurama shifting behind him.

"She's dying, Hiei." He went still for a moment and then started securing the chains again.

"Don't be so dramatic, fox."

"Barely a week ago, she called me to her room to let me know that she was dying. It's been years, Hiei," Kurama whispered. As if he didn't know. Hiei knew exactly how long it had been, and he also knew that he was finally ready to return. Not until after this though. He had to survive this first.

"She's being dramatic. It will take more than me to kill someone so powerful." The words were foreign on his tongue, but it was true. It would take a lot more to kill the Lady Wolf.

"Will you ever return, Hiei?"

"I have entered in the Demon World Tournament. I'm assuming you haven't?" He was locking the chains around his wrists now, and he turned to look at the fox demon. Kurama was looking at him with a strange look in his eyes, and Hiei couldn't figure out what it meant.

"No, I haven't."

"Then you can watch Frankie for me. It will be his first time in Demon World; he will need to be watched closely." Kurama nodded his head at the words and watched as Hiei lowered himself to sit on the cave floor.

"Of course. I'll watch him." Kurama sat down across from Hiei, well out of reaching distance, and closed his eyes.

"There's a new scent on you. Whose is it?" Kurama thought back to the Hiei that never said anything more than he needed to and only cared about himself, and he easily decided that he preferred this Hiei better.

"Her name is Andie. She's an angel; her grandson is half wolf demon and is mated to Queen Olena."

"Hn. An angel, fox?" Kurama felt his cheeks warm slightly, and he was surprised to hear Hiei's quiet chuckle.

"It's nothing big. We're friends and nothing more."

"For now." Kurama avoided looking at Hiei and tried not to bring up his cousin; his cousin that was dying because his friend was too stubborn to save her. Perhaps though, at the Tournament, things would change.

Things were silent for a while, until Hiei started to get restless. Kurama was no stranger to the sensation, so he kept quiet and just let it happen. Before long, Hiei's eyes glazed over. Kurama waited for the shouting and the fighting to get free, but it never happened. Kurama knew from his own heats that reason went out the window and all the body wanted was to be satiated. Unmated demons generally found someone to spend their heats with, or confined themselves. Confined demons usually did all they could to break free, so Hiei's immobility was a little unnerving.

"Hiei?" Hiei was locked in his own mind and surrounded by the scent of blueberries.

_Arms were draped around his shoulders and small hands were pressed against the top of his chest, and a bared cheek brushed against his neck in a nuzzle. Her warmth was surrounding him, and he had to fight the urge to lean back against her soft body. _

"_What do you think you're doing?" His voice was a growl, but he could still feel her smiling against his overheated skin. She nuzzled against him more and when she next spoke, her words tickled against his ear._

"_You're young right now, Hiei, but that's okay. For you, I'm willing to wait. You're only a few years away from your maturity, I can smell it. And when it comes, you'll finally understand. All you'll be able to think about is my scent, my voice, my touch…So try not to die today." Her lips moved down to brush across his neck and then the warmth at his back was gone, taking the scent of blueberries with it._

The damned wolf had been right. The scent of her was overpowering, even though it had been years since he last stood in her presence. The soft sound of her voice echoed in his mind, as she yelled at him and sighed as she held him closer. He could feel her hands running over him and taste her skin under his lips. It was maddening, how much he wanted her. He had never wanted anyone or anything more, and he felt like he was dying as his body tore at itself. He needed to get to her, but he couldn't. She was so far away from him, and he _needed_ her.

_He could see a single penetrating eye focused on him, and he felt his skin burn under that penetrating gaze. Bright hazel was locked on him and wouldn't let him go, and he didn't understand how he could be so affected by a single person. By this one, little woman…_

"Hiei? Are you alright?" He looked up, hoping to see hazel, but was met with shining green instead. Kurama was bent over him, and the fox looked worried.

"How long?" His voice was hoarse, like it got when he used to go weeks without talking. Or from screaming.

"Two days. It looks like it's passed now," Kurama said quietly as he stepped back. Hiei slowly moved into a sitting position and looked down at himself. Something was different, and he spread his hand over his thigh. He looked up at Kurama, who looked a little pale.

"Listening to your bones break and reform was not how I planned on spending my weekend," Kurama said lightly.

"Hn, I didn't grow that much," he said with a pointed glare. He made a quick note of his body's changes and realized that not much had changed. He was the same height as Mukuro now, so only seven inches of growth. It wasn't much, not that he cared. It would take a little time to train the new muscles though.

"Let's get you to the temple. I'm sure Frankie and Yukina are worried," Kurama said and started undoing the chains on his ankles.

"The Tournament is in a week. I'll see you then," Hiei said hours later. He could hear Frankie playing with Takashi inside, Shura was washing dishes, and Yukina was in the garden.

"I was serious, Hiei. Ray is…she's been getting weaker for years." Hiei looked into his friend's worried green eyes and hummed.

"I'll be there."

* * *

**Ending Note: **Whew! I told you it was a doozy, didn't I? I did cram seven years and over a dozen pairings in here though, so I feel accomplished. My plan all along was to end the 59th Chapter with Hiei's heat, which I have done. So our little Hiei is all grown up now! Along with baby Asher! All of my babies are growing up, and I am definitely not crying. (Okay, maybe I am.)

Now, who's excited for the next chapter?! I know I am! Know why? Because the next chapter is the **REUNION CHAPTER**! About time, right? Considering the next chapter is the dream I had that inspired this entire monster of a story in the first place, I'm _super_ excited to write it. So, an update should be out fairly soon.


	60. The Fire In Me

**Author's Note: **Yes, it is the chapter we have all been waiting for! I apologize for not replying to the last chapter's reviews, but I will most definitely be replying to reviews for this chapter. There's a bit of skipping around in this chapter, but it was necessary to tell everything just right. I'm not going to say too much, because I'm sure you're dying to read the chapter. Some people guessed what was going to happen, so I hope this doesn't disappoint anyone!

**Word Count:** 5720

* * *

_It was dark and I was over_

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

…

_Well, I felt something die_

'_Cause I knew that was the last time_

_The last time_

_**Adele-Set Fire To The Rain**_

* * *

**Chapter 60: The Fire In Me**

**Hiei**

"Where's Frankie?" Kurama asked. Hiei was standing outside the temple, alone.

"Saying goodbye," was Hiei's simple answer. Kurama knew Frankie was an excitable child, even at this age, so his farewells would probably take a few minutes. This would be his last chance to talk some sense into his old friend, since his cousin was as stubborn as ever.

"You should go find Ray as soon we get there." Green eyes watched as Hiei's new body stiffened and darkened red eyes looked over at him. Nothing about Hiei had changed during his heat except for his height; he was still the same stubborn fire demon Kurama had always known.

"I will find her once the fights are over." Kurama's laugh was bitter, and he felt his very human heart sinking. Or was it breaking?

"Ray won't survive that long. She plans on dying in battle." Hiei turned away from him, but Kurama could still hear his scoff.

"She won't die, fox. She's too strong to die."

"How would you know? You haven't seen her in years," Kurama accused.

"I just do." Red eyes met green, and Kurama felt himself smiling without any kind of joy. If only Hiei wasn't so stubborn, if only Ray wasn't…maybe…

"You still don't understand, do you? She's been dying since the moment she first laid eyes on you." Hiei's eyes darkened further, and Kurama could hear a low growl building in his chest. Well, he could growl all he wanted. It was true. "When she dies today, you'll have no one to blame but yourself."

* * *

**Ray**

"Now, remember to stay with your Uncle Ti at all times, okay? And don't watch my fights, you have to remember that," I spoke quickly.

"Yes, Mama, I remember." Big shining red eyes were looking at me, and I swept a hand through Asher's shaggy white hair.

"I love you, Asher. Don't ever forget that, okay?" My little boy smiled so that his whole face was lit up, and I gripped both of his broadening shoulders.

"I love you too, Mama. Forever." He leaned forward to kiss my cheek, and I held onto him for just a little longer. My little boy. He was drawn to the side by Mukuro, who was pointing out various demons milling around below. I turned to look up at Ti, and I hated myself for putting that look in his eye. My Tiger shouldn't look like this, so…defeated.

"Don't look so down, Ti. I feel better today than I have in years. Who knows? Maybe I'll be the next Queen," I grinned. I do feel better today, better than I have in a long while, but I know it doesn't mean anything. I'm just as weak as I've been for the past few years.

"You can defeat all of them, my lady, or defeat none of them as long as you come back to us."

"Oh, Ti…" My arms tightened around his middle, and I felt his strong fingers combing through my short hair.

"Calling all contestants! It's time to get this party started! Please go straight to your arena, and let's start weeding out the losers!" Koto called over the loudspeaker. Well, at least Yusuke's mate is having a grand ol' time. I started to move away, but Tiger's arms tightened for just a moment longer.

"You can feel him, can't you?" he whispered in a rush. Could I feel him? Yes, it was like feeling a part of myself.

"Yes." Tiger nodded, just once, and released me. I wanted to say goodbye, one more time, but I couldn't. If I start, I'll never stop. Besides, it's not written in stone that I'll die today. I still have a chance.

"Yo, Auntie Ray! Ready to kick some ass?!" Yusuke yelled as we took off running together.

"You just better hope you don't wind up in the ring with me!" I shouted back.

"Ha! The only person I wanna fight is _Goatface_!" Yusuke looked like he was going to be sick and turned a little green around the edges, and I laughed harder than I have in a while. Yes, only Atsuko would use such a name as a term of endearment.

"Good luck!" I called before veering off to get to my own arena. The next few hours were going to be tough, but I at least want to make it to the better one on one fights. I can hold out that long, for sure. And maybe, just maybe, I can hold out even longer than that.

* * *

The fights were, in a word, boring. At least, they should have been. The strongest demon I went up against was a Mid A-Class, so I should be barely even be wounded. I'm covered in blood though, and I just feel so _tired_. Like I could lay down and never get up again. I know that I need to keep fighting, but I just want to rest. My back slumped against the tree behind me, and I looked around at my new arena. It was beautiful; it's a little sad that we have to destroy such beauty during these fights. Unfortunately, it can't be helped.

"Looks like the first contestant in the quarter finals has been selected! Let's hear it for Lady Ray!" I smiled at Koto's words and gave a small wave to the floating camera, and the little salamander demon working it. I let my head fall back and let everything become background noise. The quarter finals, so there's only two more fights to go after this one. The question is: will I survive this fight?

* * *

**Hiei**

"Hiei." It wasn't a question or a shout. If Hiei had to pick a descriptor, he'd call it a command. He stopped to look at the still taller goat demon and tried to keep his anger at bay. He knew from Kurama that Yomi was mated to Yusuke's mother now, but the anger was still there. The goat had touched Ray and held her when he pushed her away.

"What do you want?" They were standing outside of their respective arenas to fight different opponents, so why was the goat trying to slow him down?

"I just want to know why; why you've abandoned her for so long." Hiei stared long and hard at the goat and then turned away.

"It is none of your business." A hand on his shoulder stopped him, and he was forcibly turned around just in time for Yomi's fist to crash into his jaw. The tight grip on his shoulder kept him from moving, and he felt a growl building in the back of his throat.

"I have felt one of my closest friends suffer in your absence, and I have listened to her tears fall because she believes that you will never love her. Kurama told you she was dying, didn't he? Did he tell you that she is dying because she doesn't want to force her love on you any longer?" Yomi pushed him away then, and Hiei didn't move to go after him. Was that…true? "You don't deserve her love, and she doesn't deserve your hatred."

The goat moved off to his own arena, and Hiei entered his. He was still thinking on the goat's parting words, and trying to ignore the angry throbbing of his jaw, when he caught sight of his opponent. Fate was cruel, but Hiei had no idea just how cruel until now. A body, now several inches shorter than his own, was slumped against one of the few trees in the area. Eyes were closed as the head tipped back, and Hiei's own eyes ran hungrily over her form. Her hair was shorter, to her chin now, and her three tails hung limply beside her. She was the same demon he left all those years ago, but she was different. Her pale skin normally had a glow to it, especially after a fight, but now just looked chalky. She had lost weight since their last meeting. Her breasts were flatter, her hips thinner, and he could see a few of her ribs when she inhaled. Hiei took in a deep breath, suddenly craving her scent, and almost choked. The sweet smell of blueberries no longer engulfed her; she smelled bitter; she smelled like…_death_.

"Ray?" This couldn't be her. It had to be an imposter. She stirred lightly and shifted to stand on her own two feet, and dulled diamond eyes met his. No, this wasn't right. It wasn't right!

"Hi—" He flew at her before his name could leave her colorless lips, and she automatically raised her arms to defend herself. His fists and legs came at her, and she easily defended and kept moving back. He waited for her to strike, but she just looked at him with those dull eyes.

"Fight!" He wasn't sure if he wanted her to fight him, or if he wanted her to fight for herself. Kurama told him that she was dying, but he didn't believe it. She would never stop fighting and just give in like this; she couldn't be this person. He drew back his arm and moved to hit her again, and he watched as she lowered her arms.

"I can't anymore." His fist landed in her torso, and he heard bones breaking on impact. She flew through the air and landed several feet away, and Hiei stayed where he was. This was what she had become, because he didn't return to her. She laid so still that Hiei almost thought that she was dead, until she started laughing. It was just a few quiet giggles to begin with and then her whole body shook with the force of her laughter.

"Fitting, isn't it?! That you would be the one to…the one to…Hiei." Her laughter was cut off by a scream, and Hiei had to shield his eyes as power erupted from her. He expected the usual white aura, the color that reminded him of her eyes, but there was no white to be found. Green, red, purple, and yellow represented all of her elemental powers. There was a dark and light blue mixed in as well, her spirit and demonic wolf energy. In the center, so faint he could barely see it, was a pale pink strand. The world around them was filled with color as her energy shot into the sky…and then it stopped. All of the colors disappeared, and that pale pink coated her skin for a moment.

"Ray—" He stopped as she smiled at him. It was a small smile that barely tipped her lips, and that pink light disappeared. Hiei's ears strained, but his hearing had to be wrong. Had someone hit him in the ears earlier? Did he take a blow to the head?

"She's not breathing," the camera demon whispered. "She's not breathing! Lady Ray has been defeated! Lord Hiei has killed Lady Ray!"

* * *

**Kurama**

Frankie was clutching the sleeve of his shirt as they walked into another room. He had been sharing a room with Atsuko and Koku, but it wasn't a good idea to have a child around those two after a few drinks. At least, not Hiei's child. Frankie would undoubtedly tell his daddy everything he had heard, and Kurama would be blamed if Hiei didn't approve. So, he left the two women and was trying to find a room of his own to watch the fights from. All of the rooms were taken, but he was able to find a room that didn't have many occupants.

"Uncle Kurama!" Asher immediately held onto him, and Kurama placed his free hand on the boy's head.

"Hello, Asher. This is Frankie, Hiei's son. Do you mind if he sits with you?" There were a few books spread across a nearby table, because Kurama knew that Ray had asked her son not to watch her fight today.

"Of course not. It's nice to meet you, Frankie." Violet eyes were opened wide, and Kurama waited to see what would happen. The boys knew about one another, but this was their first meeting.

"Hiei's boy, huh? Let's get a look at you." Mukuro's fingers gently moved Frankie's face to the side so she could get a good look at him, and Frankie's face instantly brightened.

"Auntie Mukuro!" He was bouncing lightly on his toes, and Kurama heard Tiger's not-so-secret laugh.

"Go sit with Asher, kid. I need to talk to Kurama." Frankie nodded happily, and Asher led his new companion over to his table. Kurama followed Mukuro over to where Tiger was standing, and together all three of them looked out at the big screen. Four fights were going on, and they were only getting flashes of each one.

"We have our first win! Yomi has beat Shu in Group A and will advance to the semi-finals!" The screen showed Yomi helping Shu to his feet, and the other demon was leaning heavily on the demon lord. They were both smiling though, so his injuries couldn't be too serious.

"Olena and Enki still haven't slowed down in Group B…which ex-ruler will have their chance in the semi-finals?!" Olena was sitting on Enki's shoulder and delivering blow after blow to the side of his head, and he had his teeth clamped into her thigh.

"In Group C, Yusuke and Chu seem to be laughing more than fighting! Step it up, you two! We don't have all day!" Both demons turned to grin at the camera, and Yusuke threw in a wink that caused Koto huff before the screen switched to the last group. The screen was covered in dust, so no one could see what was happening.

"Hold on…I'm getting a report from what's going on inside Group D. ChiChi, what's going on in there?!" Koto yelled into the mic.

"She's not breathing! Lady Ray has been defeated! Lord Hiei has killed Lady Ray!" Kurama caught Asher before he could reach the window, and he locked his arms around the struggling demon's body.

"Mama! She can't be dead! She can't!" Asher's hands were on the window and large tears were falling from his eyes.

"No, Daddy Hiei wouldn't kill the Lady Wolf!" Frankie protested. Kurama looked over to see Mukuro with her arms wrapped around the fire demon, and she was whispering into his hair.

"Go get her, Uncle Ti! They're wrong, so you have to go get her!" Asher yelled and turned to his other uncle. Tiger just stepped between Asher and the window, and Kurama stepped back as the little wolf slumped against the tiger.

* * *

**Hiei**

Why wasn't she breathing? He took a few steps forward and let his knees hit the ground beside her body. She wasn't breathing, and she was so still. The camera demon was hovering above him and speaking quickly, but he waved her away. No, this wasn't right. Ray couldn't die. Not here. Not now. He was going to come back, with a brother for Asher, and they were all going to be together. He wasn't sure how it would work, how _they_ would work, but he knew that it would in the end because the wolf loved him. And he loved her. She was _his_. His mate, and he was not about to let her slip away.

His body stretched out over hers, and he turned her head to the side. His fangs sunk into the meat of her shoulder, and he pushed his own demonic energy into her. If she didn't have enough of her own energy, she could have his. She could have all of his, if she would just start breathing again. Energy poured out of him and into her through the bite until his arms grew weak, and his forehead slumped against her wasted chest when he could no longer hold himself up. He took three quick breaths and then pushed himself up again. She still wasn't breathing, and he watched with wide eyes as the restriction bands all over her body disappeared. Just like that, _gone_.

_Just like her_.

Hiei staggered to his feet, but he couldn't bear to move away from her. This was his fault. She made him feel invincible, so he believed that she was. Lady Ray…the Lady Wolf…was gone. Hiei closed his eyes as he roared his rage and despair, and he felt the very air around him catch fire. What energy he had left was being used to set the whole arena on fire, and he'd keep pushing it out until there was nothing left. Nothing. Then a sharp pain pierced the skin over his hipbone, and all the pain stopped.

* * *

**Ray**

I slowly blinked my eyes open and looked into an endless stretch of violet. I knew this color, just like I knew the many colors of my soul. I felt myself smiling and crying all at once, because I know what that color means.

"Raizen!" I threw my arms out and touched solid muscle, and I heard my brother's deep rasp in my ears. I pulled back to get a good look at him, and I started crying anew as I took in his healthy appearance. My brother looked whole and more alive than I had ever seen him, which is a little odd since he's dead. I looked past him to see where I was, but all I could see was white. So much blinding white.

"Where am I?" Raizen looked around as well and shrugged his massive shoulders.

"An in-between. It's a little place between worlds."

"Between worlds? I definitely remember dying." Oh, sweet Enma, the pain of it…There was so much hatred in Hiei's eyes as he came at me, and I couldn't fight anymore.

"It wasn't hatred for you, sister mine. He was angry at himself for leaving you, for turning you into…"

"Someone so weak?" Raizen glared, and I had to smile at the familiar look.

"Love does strange things. That's something we both know," Raizen argued. Hmm, he does have a point.

"You found her then? Your love?" Raizen's strong body relaxed in a way I have never seen before, and I caught a glimpse of a fanged smile.

"Midoriko waited for me, all those years. The first thing she did was yell at me for taking so long to come back to her."

"I can't wait to meet her then." Raizen's clawed hand wiped away my tears, and I frowned up at him as he smiled.

"You will, but not today. I was sent here to stop you from passing over, to give him just a little more time," Raizen explained. Not today? Stop me from passing over? A little more time? Raizen can't possibly mean that…I'm going to live.

"What do you mean?"

"Ah, any moment now…There it goes. Once his energy stabilizes your own, those restriction bands will finally disappear," Raizen said with a small growl at the end. He's never been a big fan of the restriction bands, but I don't understand.

"Raizen, what's going on?" He pointed to my leg, and I looked down. The dragon wrapped around my right ankle seemed to come alive as it slithered up my body to rest on my left shoulder. I gently touched the spot and felt heat, a lot of heat.

"It's time for you to go. Tell that descendant of mine that he makes a good ruler. I'll see you again someday, sister mine." I could feel something pulling at me, and I looked at the black dragon now resting on my shoulder. Did that mean what I think it means?

"I love you."

"Be safe." I thought I would never hear those words again, and I raised my trembling fingers to touch his cheek.

"Always, brother mine."

The feeling inside of me strengthened, and I was being pulled away. The world went black as I was tossed around, and it felt like I was on fire. My body was slammed down onto what felt like rocks, and my mouth opened wide. I was moving without thinking, without reason. Everything felt so hot, I could feel sweat starting to bead on my skin, and it was so dark. My teeth were latched onto something to keep me from screaming, and my newly freed energy was lashing out and pushing…against something? Into something? I couldn't tell. Not that it mattered, because I was alive. I was _alive_.

* * *

**Hiei**

Red eyes slowly opened, and he watched as the fire he created drifted down from the sky. His energy should have run out by now, but he was starting to feel stronger. He felt dazed, and he looked down. The body he was expecting to see wasn't there. At least, not where it was last. Ray was sitting up, and her hands were locked around his thigh above his knee. Her teeth had sunk into his hip, and he could feel her pushing some of her own energy into him. She was surrounded by a _white_ aura, and she was replacing his energy. Her two sets of fangs released his skin, and a little bit of blood dripped down her chin. He could feel the mark, hotter than the fire raining down around them, and he looked down into her glazed diamond eyes.

"Hiei?" Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she started to fall forward. Hiei hit his knees just in time to catch her against his chest, and he felt warm puffs of air against his neck every time she exhaled. He could hear the camera demon shouting something, but none of that mattered anymore. Ray, his mate, was alive.

* * *

**Kurama**

"Hold on! I'm getting a report from ChiChi!" Asher pushed his wet face away from Tiger's chest, and Frankie stopped struggling against Mukuro's hold.

"She's alive! She wasn't breathing and then she was! I don't know how, but Lady Ray is alive! She's alive!" The screen of their arena was bathed in fire, and Kurama could just make out two kneeling forms.

"Mama's alive! She's alive!" Asher cried and hugged Tiger again. Kurama met the tiger's golden eyes over the teenager's head, and he saw his own relief mirrored there. Ray was alive.

* * *

**Ray**

Consciousness returned slowly, which I'm going to think of as a blessing. My body was still sore, and I shifted a little on the mattress I was laying on. My wrists, ankles, thighs, biceps, hips, and throat were bare. For the first time in centuries, I wasn't wearing any restriction bands. I don't feel like I can't control my energy; it feels well controlled all on its own. Or maybe the new energy that I can feel is what's keeping it so contained. This black energy isn't mine, it's _Hiei's_. That can only happen if we're mated…and I have a black dragon on my left shoulder now.

"Open your eyes. I know you're awake." Hiei's rough voice met my ears, and I fearfully opened my eyes. The last time I saw him, he looked so angry. Didn't he? I have another memory, not quite as clear, of Hiei looking down at me with large shining eyes.

"Hiei? What happened?" One moment Hiei was sitting on the bed next to me; the next moment I was being pushed back into the mattress as Hiei's upper body covered mine. Hands tugged at my hair and fierce red eyes filled my vision.

"Do not ever do something so foolish again. Do you understand?"

"Hiei, what—" Lips pressed gently against mine, and I raised my own hands to trace across tense shoulders. Hiei abruptly pulled back, and I tried to follow after him. A hand spread across my sternum to push me down, and I blinked up at him.

"Do you understand?"

"Are you planning on leaving again?" It was the only reason why he'd ask such a thing of me, isn't it? Hiei's eyes darkened, and the hand on my sternum moved to cup my cheek.

"I'm never leaving again." My smile was so wide that my cheeks started to hurt, and I thought I saw Hiei smile too before his lips covered mine once again. This kiss was brief as well, and I had to stop the whine that was threatening to come out. Hiei stayed where he was though, pressed against me, so it wasn't a complete loss. "What do you remember?"

"I remember dying and seeing Raizen. Then there was a lot of pain and darkness. What happened?" Hiei huffed and moved his head to nip at my left shoulder, where the black dragon tattoo was. "You marked me? Did I mark you?"

"Of course." It was only a true mating if both were marked, but I don't remember marking him.

"Where?" I think my eyesight must be off, because it looks like Hiei is blushing. That can't be right, but it looks absolutely adorable! Hiei moved to sit up and then he was standing next to the bed. I watched as one hand lifted his shirt and the other pulled down the side of his pants a little. The head of a white wolf rested over his left hipbone, and the body extended farther than I could see down his thigh. My fingers lightly touched the white marking, _my mark_, and I smiled up at Hiei.

"Mine," was all he said as his hand pressed against mine. I felt my eyes tearing up, and Hiei was instantly sitting beside me again. His rough palms moved over my cheeks, and he pressed his forehead against mine.

"I'm fine, Hiei, really. I'm just so happy." Hiei kissed the corner of my mouth as the door opened, and I pulled away to look at Tiger. I pressed a quick kiss to Hiei's cheek and then moved to stand up. Hiei's hands gripped my hips to steady me as I swayed, and I lightly patted his forearm in thanks.

"You need to eat more," Hiei remarked.

"I've been trying for years. Maybe she'll listen to you," Tiger said with a small smile. Mukuro walked in behind him, and I felt her hand gripping my shoulder as she walked past me to sit next to Hiei. Tiger caught me in his arms a moment later, and I held my oldest friend to me with all the strength I have. Tiger was doing the same, and I heard my spine crack as our hug continued.

"Everything's going to be okay, Ti. I'm not going anywhere," I whispered.

"You better not. Asher was worried sick."

"Where is he?" I asked quickly.

"Kuwabara took him and Frankie back to the palace yesterday. It's been four days since the tournament ended, and Asher wouldn't leave your side until we promised him that you would be there soon. Kurama asked me to come and see if you were awake yet. Yomi and Olena have only been awake for a few hours, and everyone is ready to get the meeting over with," Tiger explained in a rush.

"I'm sure they are," I said and looked down. Four days, huh?

"Hiei and I will go inform them that you are ready. Come along, Hiei," Mukuro said and snapped her fingers. Hiei glared at her but stood up anyway. His hand settled on my left shoulder for a moment and then he followed Mukuro from the room. I waited until the door closed before pulling Tiger over to the bed. I took a deep breath and then started talking. I told Tiger everything, from seeing Hiei in the arena to talking with Raizen once again. Once I was through, Tiger held me to him again and whispered quietly into my hair about how worried he was. And about how sure he was that I was actually gone.

"What happened in the tournament?" I asked. I was still resting against Tiger's chest, and I'm sure we have a few more minutes.

"Yusuke won his round in the semi-finals by forfeit, because Hiei refused to leave your side. Today, just now, is the first time he has left your room. He gave his son, Frankie, permission to return with Asher and Kuwabara." Frankie…Kurama and Yusuke have both told me about how Hiei came to adopt his son and little things about the young fire demon, and I can't wait to meet him.

"What about the other fights?"

"Yomi defeated Shu, and Enki defeated Olena. The semi-finals was just Yomi and Enki, and Yomi defeated Enki in the end. The finals put Yusuke and Yomi together, and it wasn't a long fight. Yusuke had a break to recuperate some, and Yomi's fight with Enki took its toll," Tiger said with a sigh.

"Are you telling me that my nephew is the King of Demon World?" I groaned. Yusuke hates ruling, so this should be an interesting twenty-five years.

"Afraid so, my lady," Tiger said with a smile that mirrored my own.

"Let's not keep our new king waiting then," I said and got up. Tiger offered his arm, and I gladly looped mine through his so he could escort me from the room. It didn't take long to get to the meeting room, and I was instantly surrounded after walking inside.

"Auntie Ray! We were so worried! Weren't we, Yusuke?!" Koto yelled. Her arms were wrapped tight around my neck, and she was glaring over her shoulder at her seated mate.

"I didn't hear the announcement, so I didn't panic like the rest of you," Yusuke said with a wide grin. His big chocolate eyes met mine, and I smiled back.

"It is good to see you awake again, Ray," Kurama said as Koto finally released me.

"It's good to see you too, Kurama." I nuzzled against my cousin's chest for a moment and then smiled up at him. Tiger was sitting between Mukuro and Yusuke when Kurama pulled away from me, and I moved to go sit with him. A hand caught my wrist, and I was gently tugged back until I was seated in a lap. I twisted to look at Hiei, who raised an eyebrow in question. I snapped my mouth closed and rested my back against his chest. My eyes looked around the table to see everyone gathered, so it's time for the meeting to begin.

"What do I have to do?" Yusuke groaned. Yeah, a very interesting twenty-five years.

"You are the one who suggested this tournament," Koenma reminded him. Botan, who was sitting beside him, nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, cheer up, Yusuke! You're a King now," Koto teased.

"Yeah, well, you're a Queen!" Yusuke yelled back. I hope that wasn't an insult, because I'm pretty sure that's more of a compliment.

"I believe that all we need to do is approve of the second and general," Yomi said.

"Which shouldn't be hard to do," Mukuro added with a smile. Yusuke's eyes met mine, and I sat up a little straighter. Hiei's hands laced over mine where they were resting on my stomach, and I relaxed against him a little more.

"Whattaya say, Auntie Ray? Wanna be my second and lead my army?" Yusuke asked.

"Lead the King's army? It'd be an honor, but what are you going to do about Tourin?" I asked.

"Hokushin is the leader in my absence, and…" Hokushin was sitting next to Koto, and he was smiling quite serenely. I'm sure managing Tourin and leading the army isn't an easy task, but Hokushin doesn't look bothered at all.

"Alright, ya brat! I'm here, so what do you want?!" Olena was standing in the now open doorway, and she looks a little worse for wear. I guess Enki really did a number on her.

"Do you wanna be Tourin's general while I try out this King thing?" Yusuke asked. Olena froze, and her bright blue eyes widened as she looked at my nephew. I know that Olena was the general of Tourin a long time ago, before Raizen changed and his friends went into seclusion.

"I would be honored, Lord Urameshi."

"Great! Tourin has Hokushin and Olena to look after it, Auntie Ray is my second and the leader of the King's Army…anything else?" Yusuke asked.

"You need our approval," Kurama reminded him.

"Any objections? No? I didn't think so. Yuda! Get that paperwork in here! I wanna take a nap," Yusuke grumbled.

"Yes, and some of us actually have a kingdom to run," Mukuro jabbed.

"Right as always," Yomi added. Yusuke scowled at both of the older rulers, but they just smiled peacefully at him. Signing the paperwork didn't take any time at all, and the meeting was breaking up soon enough. I twisted around in Hiei's lap and just looked at him. None of this feels real. Like he's going to disappear at any moment.

"My lady?" I blinked slowly and looked up at Tiger.

"I am returning to Alaric with Mukuro, but we will be back at the palace in time for Yusuke's celebration," Tiger explained slowly. Huh, do I look as dazed as I feel?

"Hiei, you are to remain with your mate at the palace. Alaric can continue without you for a little longer," Mukuro said.

"Hn, I was going to do that anyway," Hiei scowled. Mukuro ruffled his hair as she passed, deepening his scowl, and I saw Tiger trying not to laugh as he followed after his mate. The room was suddenly empty, and I looked at Hiei again.

"Is this real? I'm not dreaming, am I?" A slow smile spread across Hiei's face and rough palms cupped my face.

"Does this feel real?" This kiss wasn't soft, and I groaned as Hiei's fangs nicked my bottom lip. Fingers gently touched my ears as his lips moved against mine, and I clutched at his wild hair as I dipped my tongue to taste him. I couldn't help the moan that built in my throat, but it just caused Hiei to pull me tighter against him.

"It feels very real," I whispered when we finally parted. Our noses were still brushing, and my lips felt swollen and overheated.

"Later, after you have eaten and we have seen our sons, we will continue this." Hiei whispered it against my lips like a prayer, and I dug my fingers into the back of his neck.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going!"

* * *

_And I'm whole and we are one_

_And the fire in me is complete_

_**Brooke Fraser-Love, Where Is Your Fire**_

* * *

**Ending Note: **Whew! So, how was it? I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. There's still three chapters to go, but this was easily the biggest and most important one. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

One last thing, the _Goatface_ endearment came from **Shiningheart of ThunderClan**! It sounded so perfect that I had to slip it in.


	61. The First Challenger

**Author's Note: **Yes! Another chapter! And it's only been a month and a half. On the plus side, finals are over so I have a month to just go crazy. It's time to do all the writing! The next chapters should be out pretty soon, so now I'm thinking about what to do next. I could use a little help, so I set up a poll. Or you can just say something in a review/message. I'm happy with anything.

Options! I'm thinking I can go ahead and start posting my next epic (similar to this story in style but a bit darker and a lot better detailed). Or, to give me more time to write on it, I can re-post one of my side stories and finish it first (this story from Hiei's POV or the story detailing all of the couples). The last option is a short story about Yusuke and Koto (unrelated to this one and with very limited characters). Any and all thoughts would be a big help!

**Warning: **A little violent and a touch graphic, but I don't think it's too horrible. Still, if you don't want to, you don't have to read all the gory details.

**Word Count:** 4655

* * *

**Chapter 61: The First Challenger**

I was hoping for a quiet return, so that maybe I could spend just a little bit of alone time with my new mate. My _mate_. I've always known that Hiei was my soulmate, but now he's actually mine. He has my mark on his body, and I can feel the dragon he left on me like a warm caress. It seems as if I'm going to have to wait a little longer though, because I can hear the arguing coming from the eighth floor where Yusuke is meeting with the nobles. I'm on the ground floor. I gotta hand it to my nephew, he sure does have some good lungs on him. We were standing at the bottom of the staircase, listening to the yells, and I felt Hiei's hand grab mine. The feeling of his hot and rough hands against my skin is never going to get old.

"I should go knock some sense into him before the nobles decide to grow a spine and rebel," I muttered. Can't I just enjoy being newly mated?

"The nobles will always be spineless," Hiei pointed out.

"Yusuke is good at proving the norm wrong. We'll need to help get the celebration started, assure the nobles that all is well, and then probably go find our sons." _Our sons_. I hope this euphoric feeling never goes away. "I need to ask Kagemusha and Hikage to start scouting. Every year the rogues attack, and it needs to end. The army needs to start preparing as well."

"I'm coming with you." There was an argument on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't get it out. I know I should tell Hiei to stay behind, just like I do with everyone else, but I can't. I don't want him out of my sight, and I know he's a capable warrior.

"Sometimes I think we should do away with the celebration," I said as we started up the stairs. Hiei didn't let go of my hand, and it was getting very hard not to smile like an idiot during our very serious conversation.

"The rogues will attack without your celebration. It's what they do."

"They're not mindless killers anymore. Someone has managed to control them, and that's who we need to find."

"Then that's who we'll find." Hiei said it so simply, like he has complete faith in my ability to find the unknown demon I've been trying to find for years. Then again, I've been looking while I was half dead and restrained. Now I'm more alive than ever, and there are no restriction bands holding me back. All thanks to Hiei.

"Let me deal with Yusuke and the nobles. As my mate and Lord Hiei of Alaric, you can give orders to the Army. Tiger's at the Army Grounds, and I'm sure the others are close by. Send Kagemusha and Hikage out on a scouting mission and tell the others to start preparing. I'll join you once I finish with Yusuke."

I waited for Hiei to respond, and I was just getting ready to look over at him when I was roughly pulled to the side. Hiei pulled me into one of the smaller hallways lining the main hallway, and I gasped as my back hit the wall and Hiei's body pressed against mine. He's taller than me now, which is something I'll have to get used to, but his body still feels the same. Hot to the touch, solid against me, rough hands on the soft skin of my hips, wild hair between my fingers, and bruising lips against my own. The hands at my waist moved to my thighs, and I couldn't stop my moan as Hiei hauled me up his body. My legs and arms locked around him as his lips devoured mine, and I felt my tails twitching in pure joy. The last time Hiei cornered me in this very hallway, he broke me down until I was numb to the world and torn apart inside. But now I'll have a happier memory of this place; a memory of Hiei gentling his kisses and peppering them across my face.

"I…"

"Is something wrong?" My voice was a little breathy, but it was hard to pull away from the drugging sensation of Hiei's lips for something as silly as oxygen.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you, that night." Well, it looks like I wasn't the only one thinking about our last hallway encounter.

"None of that matters now," I said brightly. It was a lie, because all of those times would always matter. Hiei hurt me, maybe not physically, but enough to break me down into a smaller version of myself. I nearly died because of his rejection, but I won't blame him for any of it. Not when I was to blame; I should have went after him, but I didn't. Maybe we're both to blame, just a little.

"I felt something that night; I've always felt something around you. I didn't understand it, and I didn't like it. Who are you to make me feel?" It wasn't said with any anger. I guess he's just trying to explain why he reacted the way he did. One day, when Yusuke learns how to be a tactful king and killer rogues aren't destroying entire villages, we'll sit down and have an actual talk about everything that's happened.

"Who are you to make me die?" Hiei's hands moved to frame my face, and I nuzzled into the touch. The only thing holding me up now is the grip my thighs have on his waist, my hands tangled in his hair, and the wall against my back.

"They told me you were dying, but I didn't believe them. I thought it would take more than a fire demon to kill the Lady Wolf." I turned into one palm and pressed a light kiss against the callused skin before leaning forward to brush my nose against his. Up close, it feels like I could drown in the red of his eyes.

"Oh, Hiei, don't you get it? To me, you are _everything_." I kissed him softly, just a brush of lips, until his hands moved to card through my hair and lightly rub against my ears. It's the sweetest kiss I've ever had, and I never want this moment to end.

"It sounds like mutiny," Hiei breathed against my lips. The noise from above us was getting increasing louder, so it looks like it's time to go.

"Koto and Olena are probably egging him on, Koku too if she's up there. I'll go restore order and see you later?" Hiei pressed one last bruising kiss to my lips as an answer, and I was standing alone in the main hallway a moment later. I didn't think my legs were going to hold me, but my knees finally locked and allowed me to walk again after a few deep breaths. Normally I'd say that demon is going to be the death of me, but I think I'll settle with…that demon just keeps giving me more reasons to live.

* * *

"I hate…!" I'm so frustrated that I can't even finish my own sentences.

"Nobles!" Koku yelled.

"Yusuke!" Olena added.

"Everyone!" Koto finished.

"Yes, to all of 'em," Yusuke groaned.

"You hate yourself, my king?" Enki asked, complete with a little twinkle in his eye. Everyone else that had been in the room was gone now, except for the six of them. Yusuke and Koto are at the head of the table, Yusuke with his cheek pressed flat against the table and Koto draped across his back. Enki is sitting a few seats down from them, and Koku is sitting on the table in front of him so she can lean back against him. Olena is on Yusuke's other side, with her feet propped up on the table and her pink hair sticking up because she kept pulling on it during the meeting. As for me, I'm pacing on the other side of the table and trying not to hit anything.

"Yes, I hate myself. I should've let Goatface win."

"You really should have. You're going to be the worst king ever," Koto said brightly.

"Yeah, well, you're going down with me." He had a point there.

"Ray, you should go inform the Army that the celebration will be tomorrow night. We must be prepared for anything," Enki said quietly.

"Hey! Who's the king here?!" Yusuke yelled as his head popped up. The rest of his body stayed perfectly still, so Koto wasn't jostled at all.

"I think Enki's more qualified than you," Olena said with a laugh.

"Did he help you?" Olena raised a brow for an answer, which could go either way.

"He isn't wrong. The celebration normally takes place a week after the new king returns to consciousness. Ugh, I hate nobles! Don't they get that it doesn't matter when the celebration happens? The nobles don't need extra time to prepare. I'm willing to bet they've been preparing for this since Olena was crowned."

"I want them all dead this time, Auntie Ray. If they run, hunt 'em down." I met Yusuke's big brown eyes and bowed my head to my king.

"You got it, my king. I'll go inform the Army. I need to find Faye too. Enki, try to keep Yusuke from starting a rebellion," I called as I turned to walk away.

"I shall do my best!" I heard as the door closed behind me. I was nearly to the ground floor when two bodies moved in front of me, and I had to force myself to come to a stop so I wouldn't send all three of us tumbling down the last flight of stairs. Bright red and shining violet blinked up at me, and I felt my lips trying to twitch into a smile.

"Mama!" I let my body rock back onto my heels as arms locked around my waist, and I reached down to run my fingers through shaggy white hair the same bright color as my own. Nearly the same length too.

"Hey, baby. Have you been showing Frankie around?" I met the other boy's beautiful eyes and resisted the urge to pet his unruly brown hair. It sticks up like Hiei's does.

"Of course, he is my brother after all," Asher said as he finally pulled away from me. My hand dropped down to his shoulder, and I felt my eyebrows pull together. Huh, so I guess I don't have to prepare a speech about me and Hiei.

"Is that so?" I asked with a small smile.

"Uncle Zuma explained it to us. You and Hiei are mates now, so Frankie's my brother. When do I get a little brother?" I felt my cheeks heating up and lightly flicked one of Asher's floppy ears. He might still be a child, but he's a smart little thing. Yomi had "the talk" with him two years ago, and I had to endure several invasive questions afterwards. My little boy should not know so many different words for genitalia, but he won't be little forever.

"Not until you're much older. We gotta finish raising you and Frankie first."

"We're old enough to take care of ourselves!" Frankie said quickly with a big smile. Kurama did say that Frankie loved babysitting Yukina's little girl, but still. I'm not in any hurry to have any more children, but one day, maybe.

"Can Frankie call you Mama? And can I call Hiei Dad? Papa promised he wouldn't get jealous," Asher said just as quickly.

"Frankie can call me whatever he wants, and you should ask Hiei." My head was spinning; Asher talked to Yomi about calling Hiei his father? I'm sorry I missed that conversation. Yomi is completely smitten with Atsuko, but he's still not Hiei's biggest fan.

"He said to ask you." Okay, I didn't see that one coming.

"I'm okay with it if he is," I said after a beat of silence.

"Yay!" the two of them cheered. I watched them high-five with a fond smile and warm feeling of perfect contentment. So this is my life now, two sons and a mate. I can get used to this…after the celebration.

"Okay, you two, listen up. The big celebration is tomorrow, so I'm going to ask Rinku and Sora to watch after you two and Kaminari. You remember the rules?"

"Don't leave the palace until you come back," Asher recited.

"That's my boy."

"Can Bree stay too?" Kohana was more than likely going to fight, which meant that Haru would be fighting at her side, so Kildan might feel better if Bree is safe in the palace with the others. Maybe I can convince Kildan to stay in the palace until the fighting is over. I know she's a healer, a damned good one at that, but she can stay safely inside until it's safe to come out.

"I'll talk to Lady Kildan. You two try to stay out of trouble," I said with a small smile.

"We will, Mama," Asher said with a kiss to my left cheek.

"You too, Mama," Frankie said with a kiss to my right cheek. I watched the two of them race up the stairs for a moment before touching both sides of my face. How do I keep adopting children? With a small shake of my head, I finished my trek out of the palace. I could feel the ground moving under my feet as the army prepared, and I found my top ranking officers standing together on the edge of the grounds. Tiger and Kagemusha were standing side-by-side and talking quietly, and Trim was at his sergeant's side and occasionally shouting orders to the archers. Tiger upgraded him to a lieutenant, so he's right under Tiger's command now. Chu and Lia were doing the same with the combat force, and Jin and Touya didn't have to make any commands since their soldiers already knew exactly what to do. I'll never get over how Jin's division is the most organized, but I have a feeling that it's more from Touya's influence than the wind demon's.

"How are we doing?" I asked as I got closer. Vash and Faye appeared from the other side as I got closer, with Koenma at his mate's side, and Tiger and Kagemusha parted to reveal Hiei. So everyone really is here.

"We will be ready," Lia said with a hard glint in her raspberry eyes.

"Hikage is already scouting," Kagemusha said quietly. I nodded at his words and met Hiei's eyes. I licked my dry lips to ask Faye if she was strong enough to put up a barrier that extended a little bit away from the palace when I felt something pluck at my skin. I shivered at the unfamiliar feeling, looked into Hiei's red eyes again, and heard Kagemusha's enraged yell just before being pulled away. Soft smoke covered my vision and then everything just went black.

* * *

**No One**

"Secure the palace!" Faye was running towards the palace before Tiger finished speaking, and the dark teal color of her barrier was already pulsing around her.

"Assemble the troops!" Chu and Lia moved off to their group, Jin took to the air with Touya running across the ground beneath him, and Trim ran off to gather the archers. Vash was only half a step behind Faye, who was nearly halfway done raising her barrier.

"Koenma, get inside. Kagemusha, what just happened?" Koenma did as Tiger commanded, mostly because he knew those gathered inside needed to be informed. The only two left once all the orders were given were Tiger, Kagemusha, and Hiei.

"It was a shadow warrior," he said quietly.

"Why would a shadow warrior abduct Lady Ray?"

"And how do we find him?" Kagemusha looked at the two calm warriors and saw their rage pulsing in the air around them.

"I have not been involved with any of the shadow warriors since my banishment. Most shadow warriors are for hire, as long as they get to kill. Anyone could have paid him to abduct our general. Tracking him will be difficult, but it can be done by another shadow warrior. Can you feel Lady Ray's spirit energy?" Hiei shook his head.

"I can only tell that she is alive," he bit out.

"He is cloaking her then. Hikage and I will find her." Kagemusha was looking at Hiei, who looked ready to tear all three worlds apart to find his mate.

"Go." Smoky silver met bright gold, and Kagemusha bowed his head before disappearing.

"Ti! They're comin'!" Jin called from overhead.

"From what direction?!" Jin spun around in midair before looking back down at Tiger, and the demon already knew the answer. It was written all over Jin's face.

"All of 'em!"

"We need to get the others. Yusuke, Olena, Enki, Koku, Souketsu, Yomi, Mukuro…they're all inside the palace, and we're going to need them."

"Ray is—"

"Lady Ray can take care of herself. Right now, we need to secure the palace. We need to move the families in the Army Grounds into the protective barrier. Trim!" The jackal appeared almost instantly, and Tiger was thankful for the first time for that particular talent. "Get Lady Kildan and help her move all the families into the barrier."

"Is the palace and barrier big enough for everyone?"

"If it isn't, tell Faye to make it bigger. We're not going to let innocents die today. Lady Ray won't like it." Trim nodded and disappeared, and Tiger tried to roll the tension out of his shoulders. He knew the rogues were coming, but he couldn't feel their presence. It was unsettling. Were the shadow warriors behind this? They had the power to cloak spirit energies, so was it possible?

"You're not going to go after her?" Tiger turned his head to look at the fire demon that both killed and saved his oldest friend.

"No, I'm going to do what she would want me to do. Lady Ray can take care of herself. Now, either help me or get out of my way." Red and gold clashed without blinking, and Tiger had to control the growl building in his chest. Of course he was worried about his lady, but he had to trust that she would be okay.

"I'll get the others."

* * *

**Ray**

My eyes slowly blinked open as I felt solid ground beneath me, and I curled my fingers in the soft dirt. I slowly looked around to see a mixture of rogues and shadow warriors surrounding me, but not very many. Twenty, total. That's such a small number, and I can't feel anyone else. This place looks familiar almost, but I can't…A burned house caught my eye, and I felt my spine straightening. This is the Cat Demon Tribes, and the homes are still in burned ruins. No one has been here since the Cat Demon Tribes were wiped out, and I can still see a naked Koto covered in blood with glassy eyes trying to fight off anyone that came near her. Or a small Kaminari crying over her mother's dead body. Red washed across my vision as my anger rose, and I shakily rose to my feet. The demons surrounding me didn't move, and I looked around to find their leader.

"Come out and fight me!" A dark laugh echoed around me, and I watched as two shadow warriors separated. A tall demon stepped forward, and the shadow warriors closed ranks. The demon was close to ten feet tall with light blue skin and jagged dark blue stripes decorating his body. Black eyes were glaring down at me, and his black hair was spiked up into a Mohawk that could rival Chu's.

"I challenge you for the right of dominance." My muscles locked, and I bared my teeth with a growl. It's been a long time since I've heard those words. Most demons know that I won't accept any mate, so they've given up trying.

"I already have a mate," I growled.

"Yet you remain unclaimed. My army is taking the palace as we speak, and I will be the new king. A king needs a queen and when I was informed that you were still unclaimed, I had one of my men take you. I've dreamed of killing you for years, but I think this will be more fitting, don't you?" Ah, so he's one of those clichéd bad guys. He's just here to takeover, but it stops now. I've learned enough about shadow warriors over the years from Kagemusha, and I know they'll abandon this fight if the leader dies.

"That'll never happen."

"Do you accept my challenge?" It doesn't matter if I accept or not, we're still going to fight.

"I do."

"We'll fight hand-to-hand, no weapons. If that's okay with you, of course," he said and closed his eyes. The familiar words and stance tried to form a memory, but I couldn't focus it. It must have happened so very long ago if I can't recall exactly.

"What?"

"I'm waiting for your attack. Please, do not take all day." The memory hit me harder than Enki, and I groaned against the slightly painful memory. It was the day before I started the hunt for my then unknown cousin; I wanted to spend the day with my brother, but a young demon issued my very first challenge. This demon…this was that demon from over four hundred years ago. The first demon to ever challenge me to the right of dominance was the same demon that orchestrated this long and drawn-out plan to take the palace and become king.

"I should have killed you that day, Nolin." He smiled without opening his eyes, and red was bleeding into my vision again. Red…like the color of Asher's eyes, like Hiei's eyes. If this demon wanted to kill me, he should have done it last week. Last week, he might have had a chance.

"Yes, you should have." I flew at him then and for the first time, my energy was _free_. There were no bands vibrating against my body to hold it in, there was no one nearby screaming for me to contain myself, and it was amazing. Black eyes met mine as white energy exploded all around us, and I could see the black strands that ran throughout my white aura. Hiei's aura kept mine controlled without holding me back, and I heard my laugh as my fists met hardened flesh. It didn't matter how many times I was hit; the combined auras made my skin as hard as diamonds, like an armor. I'll feel all the pain later, but for right now, I feel like I'll live forever.

* * *

**No One**

"Someone's comin' from the back!" Jin called.

"Their leader?!" Tiger asked as he shot an arrow through a rogue's eye.

"No! Killin' all rogues in the way!"

"Jin! Get Touya and Hiei! It's time!"

"Aye!" Tiger was on top of one of the barracks so he could keep an eye on everything, and the fight was going surprisingly in their favor. They were heavily outnumbered, but the strongest demons of Demon World were fighting. Even though the situation required complete concentration, Tiger still couldn't help but to marvel at the sight below him.

Enki's large fists were flattening rogues to the ground, and Koku's fighting looked like dancing as she drunkenly weaved through clusters of demons. Yusuke was the farthest out, with Kurama and Kuwabara not too far behind him. Olena was completely surrounded and laughing like mad as she cut demons down, with Nicholas shouting for her to pay attention and quit playing around. Chu and Lia were leading their troops right through the main group of rogues with ease. Trim was closer to the palace with the archers, keeping all demons from getting too close. Faye's barrier was strong, but there was no point in testing it today. Yomi and Mukuro were fighting back to back, and both rulers had matching smiles as they easily beat down the demons around them. As for Hiei and the other elementals…

"NOW!" Tiger yelled. All of those fighting for their side took to the air, which was a close call as Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness Flame tore through the center of the rogues. Fire from the other elementals bracketed the destruction, the ground opened up to swallow some of the rogues, and Touya's ice took care of the rest. Within minutes, every rogue was dead. They'd had this planned for a while, since the Cat Demon Tribes, but this was the first time they'd managed to get all the rogues in one place. Tiger jumped from his perch to join his mate, along with the other rulers and high-ranking officers. He went straight to Mukuro's side and tried not to look at her second, who was lightly rubbing the black dragon on his arm. A piece of his shirt had been ripped away in the fight, and Tiger caught a flash of the white wolf over his hip.

"Now, where's Auntie Ray?" Yusuke panted. Koto had popped out from somewhere to attach herself to his back, even though the young king was covered in blood and struggling to catch his breath.

"Tiger." He turned to meet smoky gray eyes, but Hikage was the only one standing next to Kagemusha.

"Where is she?" Tiger heard himself ask. She needed to know that the rogues have finally been defeated. Kagemusha pointed to somewhere behind all of them, and they turned as one to see a lone figure walking towards them.

The demon walking towards them was the same height as his Lady Ray, with the same thin body (she really needed to eat more). The short white hair was nearly completely black with dark blood, even the tails swinging behind her were stained. Her clothes were a little ripped but still mostly intact, and he caught a flash of fangs as she grinned. She was nearly to them now, and there was no mistaking her for anyone else. That was Lady Ray, streaked with black blood and smiling so wide that it almost looked painful. She stopped just in front of them and tossed something at their feet, and Tiger couldn't stop himself from looking down along with everyone else.

"It's a…head," Yusuke finally said.

"It's the head of their leader. He was a bit crazy, I think. Wanted to do the whole kill everyone and rule the world thing, but I handled it. The elemental plan worked?" She looked a little out of breath, but that made sense if she just cut off someone's head.

"It worked beautifully. I'm sorry you missed it," Tiger said, a little wonderingly. She was there, but she looked a little lost.

"It was shadow warriors, by the way. He promised them all the death they wanted once he became king. When he died, they scattered. I managed to wrangle one to get a ride back here. So I missed everything, huh? Wow, I am really tired." She was weaving lightly on her feet, and Tiger had one foot raised when he saw Hiei at her side. The fire demon easily bent at the knees and pulled her into his arms, and golden eyes tracked the way she went boneless in her mate's arms. Tiger felt his mate's hand gripping his own, and he leaned to the side so that they were pressed together.

"It's finally over. You can rest now, my lady."

* * *

**Ending Note: **And there's the ending to this chapter! It's a little rushed and short, but there's a reason for that! Read below.

References! When Ray's talking about her first time in a hallway with Hiei, that scene was in _Chapter 37: Fight! Fight! Fight! _It was right after the first celebration/rogue battle. They kissed, Hiei was an asshole, and Ray ran to Yomi for comfort. I like the hallway scene in this chapter much better.

Next reference is the big baddie, Nolin. He was introduced way back in _Chapter Five: The First Challenge_. Does it feel like a lifetime ago to you? It does to me. In my original plan, I was going to drag out the realization and the fight scene, but I decided to wrap it up quickly. This chapter is shorter than usual because of that, but I don't think anyone wanted to read a really long battle scene. Let's just get to the happy stuff, hmm?

Only two chapters left! And one of them is an epilogue, so the next chapter is the actual ending. I'm not crying…yet. We're almost done, and I'm determined to finish it before the end of this month.


	62. The End Of The Line

**Author's Note: **Not saying anything…on the verge of tears.

**Word Count: **3825

* * *

**Chapter 62: The End Of The Line**

**Ray**

I woke up sore and warm, with a sense of relief and overwhelming happiness. It took a moment to remember just why I was so happy, but then everything came back to me at once. I am alive, without restrictions, because Hiei is _mine_. My son…no, my sons are safe along with the rest of my very large family. Because they are family. The rogues have been defeated, once and for all, and their leader has been put down. Nolin…it's been four very long centuries since a young demon stared into my eyes and issued a challenge. Even then, I was still waiting for Hiei apparently. The large demon went mad over the centuries. Throughout our fight, he screamed about how he'd kill all of the so-called rulers and return the Demon World to its chaotic glory. I feel like killing him was more of a mercy than a victory.

I looked down next to me and fought against the urge to cry. Or possibly cheer. Hiei was laying perfectly still next to my sitting body, and he still had one arm slung around my hips. He was lying face down, and I spent a few moments just watching the way the skin of his bare back moved as he breathed. The sheets on my bed held Hiei's wood smoke scent, and the fiery aroma clung to my skin. How many years have I waited for this moment? To have my mate at my side? Then there's the absence of the restriction bands…For the first time, since my first death all those years ago, I feel…complete. I finally feel like I'm right where I belong.

After a long internal battle, I pulled away from Hiei's arms and padded over to my bathroom. I'm still covered in the stench of battle. I smell like dirt and blood, and I want to be washed clean. The warm water from the bath soothed away what aches remained, and I quickly dipped my head under the water. It didn't take long to wash my short hair, and I combed my fingers through the thick white strands. Maybe I'll grow it out again. I miss my long hair sometimes, even though the shorter hair is much easier to manage. Washing my body was easy as well. The tails are where I had problems. It took some elbow grease and colorful swearing to get the three tails free, and I smiled in triumph once they were fluffy and white again.

My clothes were filthy and ruined, so I dried off with a towel and carefully secured it around me. I was still reveling in the amazing feeling of being alive without worries when I walked back into my room, and I froze in front of the bed as I noticed ruby red eyes staring at me. It looks like Hiei is awake, and he's…adorable. His hair is even wilder looking than normal, except for the left side. It's been pushed flat from where he was laying. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are sleepy, and quiet little yawns keep slipping past his lips. This demon…the fierce fire demon that many demons fear, is the cutest thing I've ever seen. Aside from my son, of course.

"You weren't here."

"What?" The words were said through a yawn, but I still heard him.

"I woke up, and you weren't here. You're supposed to be here." He still looked half asleep and confused, and I slowly walked the rest of the way to the bed. I rose up onto my knees and held the towel tighter to my chest, but Hiei was still pouting at me with his eyes.

"I had to wash the stink off," I explained and crawled closer.

"I could have helped." There was a small spark in his eyes that was pushing the sleepiness away, and I was almost close enough to touch him now. Why don't I have a smaller bed?

"There's always next time, love." Strong hands gripped my hips and pulled me closer, and I squealed as I was flipped over onto my back. Red filled my vision, and I gave my mate a fanged grin. My mate. My Hiei. _Mine_.

"And the time after that." It wasn't a question, not that he even needed to ask. If I get to have my way, he'll never leave my sight again.

"And the time after that," I whispered as his lips softly brushed against mine. He was so warm against me, and my fingers couldn't stop tracing over his soft skin. I've waited so long to just hold him like this, to feel him pressed against me, to…_oh_.

"Ray." Just hearing my name caused me to shiver, and I arched my back to pull the towel away. My hands brushed Hiei's as we removed his pants, and I couldn't tell which moan belonged to me and which one was Hiei's. Hiei's arms were tense as he held himself over me and hot breath brushed against the tops of my breasts, and I smiled even though he couldn't see me. My sweet mate.

"Shouldn't I be the nervous one?" Hiei raised his head just enough to glare at me, and this time he got to see my cheeky grin.

"Why aren't you nervous?" He knows I've never been touched, my scent alone tells him that, and so does the fact that I was willing to die for him. I moved my hands up to his unruly hair and gently pulled, and I let my toes tickle across his leg.

"Because I've been waiting for this moment, for you, before I even knew what I was missing. There is nothing that can ruin this moment, because it's _you_." A rough hand smoothed up my leg and gripped under my knee, and I shifted as my leg was hooked around a hip. Not his marked hip. I could still see my mating mark.

"I love you." My ears were filled with the sound of rushing water and my chest felt tight, but my back still lifted when I felt Hiei press inside of me for the first time. I know that we're mated and that I love him, but Hiei _loves_ me and I can feel him like I've never felt another before.

"Love you too, Hiei. So much. Always," I managed to get out as my body lost control. Hiei's hands and lips never stopped moving, and my head swam at all the new sensations. Soft lips, bruising fingers, straining thighs, heaving breasts, quiet gasps…it was all too much and nowhere near enough. My fingers pulled at bunched muscles and tightened in hair, and my body rolled under Hiei's as we both worked towards our end.

"Say it again," Hiei growled into my ear. I was nearly crying with the need to…to…something! I dug my nails into Hiei's shoulders and tightened my thighs, and fangs nipped the tip of my ear. Right. I'm supposed to say something, but what?

"I love you." It was the only thing I could think to say, but it must have been the right thing because Hiei pushed against me one last time and my world flew apart. I might have screamed out something close to Hiei's name, and I felt Hiei's whispered cry against my neck. I waited for him to move, to roll to my side, but he stayed where he was and rained kisses across my face and any other stretch of skin he could reach. My laugh echoed in the room, much like my moans and sighs from earlier, and I decided that everything was…perfect.

* * *

**Hiei**

Ray was swept away by her son and faithful sergeant as soon as they stepped into the dining area, and Hiei watched the way that her bright eyes sparkled as she laughed. Like diamonds. Frankie, Mukuro, and Kurama stopped to talk to him…but he only had eyes for his mate. Watched the way her hair moved as she nodded at something someone said, admired the way her hands moved through the air as she replied, and remembered the way her voice sounded when she was wrapped completely around him. He had a feeling that the others were watching him, and her, but they didn't need to worry anymore. He wasn't going to leave or repeat past mistakes. All of the new emotions were a little overwhelming, but he wasn't going to run anymore. He's a warrior, and he'll face himself this time.

"Yo! Sit down and eat!" Yusuke yelled as food was finally served. Someone threw a shoe at their new king, and Enki forcefully pushed Yusuke back into his seat to keep him from retaliating. Hiei took the seat between Mukuro and Kurama, and he was quick to pull Ray into his lap. It wasn't an unusual move; several of the other couples were sitting in a similar way. Even Botan was turned sideways in her shadow warrior's lap.

"We're going to have to work on your manners again," Ray said and pointed down the table. Hiei looked up in time to see Yusuke roll his eyes, and he heard the sound of Koto's slap as she backed up her Auntie Ray. Hiei just continued to fix a plate for him and his mate; he could care less what the others were up to, even though he could hear all of them perfectly. Were they always this loud?

"Eat." Diamond white eyes widened at the amount of food, and she twisted just enough to stare at him in amazement. "You're too thin. You need to eat."

"I am pretty hungry," she said with a small smile. His hands flexed against her hips, and she swooped down to kiss his nose before digging into her breakfast. Hiei ate at a slower pace and made sure that Ray finished all of her meal, and his mate slumped back against him to rub her stomach when she was through. Yomi nodded his head in Hiei's direction after Ray's eyes slipped shut, and Hiei let out a familiar, "Hn." He doesn't need, or want, the goat's approval.

"Alright, everyone, listen up!" There was a moment of almost silence and then, "I said shut it, Chu!"

"Sorry, m'king!" the spirit demon slurred. Yusuke's fists ground down against the table, and Hiei could feel Ray's amusement as she laughed quietly.

"The rogues and the asshole leading them has been defeated, thanks to Auntie Ray!" The whole room cheered and several pairs of feet stomped against the ground, and Ray hid her blushing face in Hiei's neck before standing on the table to bow. Hiei watched the way her spine shifted and easily caught her when she fell back, and he couldn't help the kiss he brushed across the back of her warm neck.

"And the rest of the Royal Army!" Ray yelled over the noise. The cheering increased as the warriors cheered each other on, and they didn't stop until Yusuke threw a chair at Jin. Is this what he's been missing all these years?

"Whatever! Everyone is defeated, and the nobles are happy for the first time in…forever! So, everyone gets to have the day off!" The sound in the room reached new levels, and his mate laughed and cheered right along with the rest of them. Kurama has kept him updated on everything that happened in his absence, but he didn't realize that the rogues had been such a heavy weight on everyone.

"Mama!" Ray tipped her head back against his shoulder so she could look at her son, and Hiei met Frankie's violet eyes.

"What is it, baby?" Ray's voice was slow and relaxed, and Hiei didn't want to let her go.

"Can we take Frankie to the springs?" Ray hummed quietly, like she was thinking it over, before smiling brightly at Asher.

"Of course we can. Go ask Kildan and Kuwabara if Bree and Kaminari can come too."

"Okay! Come on, Frankie!" Hiei's adopted son waved at him before following after the white wolf demon, and Ray turned so that she could nuzzle the side of his head. The room was slowly starting to empty as the couples branched off, until only two sets remained.

"You look happy, my lady," Tiger said quietly.

"I am happy," Ray sighed.

"It's about time too," Mukuro said with a glare in his direction.

"Hey, be nice to my mate." Hiei felt himself smile at Ray's words, and he moved his arms fully around her waist. He could feel Mukuro watching them, and he knows that she approves. The demon lord has made a friend out of the Lady Wolf, so Hiei knows that she's happy if Ray is. He's also pretty sure that she wants him to be happy too.

"Mama! Can we go now?" Asher was standing just behind them, surrounded by three other demons. Frankie was on Asher's left, and the young fire demon looked perfectly at home. A small mouse demon, with pink hair and eyes, was standing on Asher's right and kept peeking at him from around Asher's arm. On the other side of the small mouse was an even smaller cat demon, with big golden eyes and long white hair. Her ears and tail were black, but her hair was the same color as Asher's. As Ray's. Kuwabara's adopted daughter.

"Yeah, we can go. You're coming, right, Hiei?" Diamond eyes were looking straight into his own, and there was no way he could say no.

* * *

**Ray**

Frankie took a running jump into the giant spring, and Kaminari followed in after him. She's not quite as rough as her big sister, but the little cat doesn't have much fear of anything. Then again, Kuwabara is a good daddy and has taught his little girl that she doesn't have anything to worry about. Not as long as he's around. Asher was hanging farther back and standing next to Bree, who was tentatively dipping her toes in the water to test it. Bree isn't a scaredy cat, but she is more cautious. Asher will never leave the little pink mouse alone to fend for herself, so he's waiting patiently for her to be ready. My little boy is such a sweetheart.

Arms wrapped around my stomach and pulled me backwards, and I let my back rest against Hiei's chest. One of my hands found his to lay against my stomach, and the other one gently held onto his knee since I'm laying between his legs. A cheek brushed against mine, and I let my eyes fall closed at the peaceful feeling. I can hear Frankie and Kaminari laughing as they splash one another, and I can hear Asher whispering to Bree. I can feel Hiei's heat through our clothes. Even when I thought about what it'd be like to be with Hiei, really be with him, I never imagined it'd be like this. That it would feel like this. That he would even want this.

"I am sorry for leaving," Hiei suddenly whispered. The words caused me to tense up all over, and I nuzzled my cheek against his.

"You didn't know how it was affecting me. I should have gone after you." I wasn't going to push him or demand to know why he stayed away for so long, but I didn't have to. The words came falling from his lips, and I held still as I listened to the quiet admissions.

"Before you, I only knew anger. At first you were a lowly half demon, but you made me feel…invincible. At peace. Happy. Every time I saw you, I felt something different. Desire. Want. Need. Jealousy. Love. I didn't know what any of them meant, or why I was feeling them, so I ran. I ran from you. I wanted the feelings to go away, but they only got stronger. You didn't leave me any choice. I had to…I had to know what they _meant_."

"Hiei, you don't have to—"

"It was Yusuke that told me what love is." The words didn't make sense as I turned them over, and I tried to picture my brash nephew explaining love to someone who'd never felt it before. Hiei continued to talk, about what Yusuke told him and what it was like to stay with him. Then he talked about seeing my grave and my mother, _my human mother_, and he held me tight enough to bruise as I cried for the human life I left behind. He told me about meeting Frankie and taking him in, about what it was like to raise a child that looked at him like he was everything. He talked about his sister and how freeing it was to finally tell her the truth. He spoke for so long that I felt like I was drowning in him, in his voice, and I've never wanted to be so swept away before. Getting lost in Hiei is overwhelming and just what I've always wanted.

"My brave, sweet mate," I whispered when he paused for breath. My tears were dried and wiped away by now, and all four kids were playing in the water.

"You were right about my first heat."

"I was?" Nearly twenty years ago, I held Hiei to me before his big fight in the Dark World Tournament and whispered about how his first heat would go. Of course, back then, I thought he was much closer to his heat than he was.

"You were all I could think about. All I could smell was blueberries." His nose brushed across my ear as he breathed in, and I nearly melted against him. My quiet laugh could barely be heard over the sound of the children laughing, but Hiei's body rocked along with mine. "Tell me what I missed."

"Hasn't Kurama been keeping you up to date?" I tipped my head back just enough to see his eyes, and his cloth covered forehead pressed against mine.

"I want to hear your side. I want to hear everything." I laced our fingers together before resting them over my stomach, and I breathed in his fiery scent before starting.

* * *

**Hiei**

"G'night, Daddy Hiei," Frankie said and hugged him while he was still yawning. Kuwabara's daughter was slumped over the young fire demon's back, and Hiei actually had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. His son would choose the oaf's daughter. Seems as if his son has inherited his taste for white haired demons. Asher's arm moved around him next, because the little mouse demon was curled up in his other arm. Her legs were wrapped around his waist so she could rest her head on his shoulder, and dark pink eyes peeked at him before falling closed one more time.

"Goodnight, Mama," Asher whispered before moving off. Hiei and Ray both watched as their two sons moved off down the hallway, each with a girl attached to them, and Ray groaned as she pushed her forehead against his chest.

"My baby is growing up way too fast. Give it another twenty or thirty years, and he'll be mated! I don't think I'm ready for that," his mate groaned. This time Hiei did roll his eyes before reaching down to scoop Ray into his arms. The wolf yelped as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and Hiei nipped the tip of one ear before she could say anything.

"Asher has at least another eighty years before reaching maturity, so you're worrying for nothing." Ray pouted as they walked into her room, their room, even after he placed her on the bed. She kept her arms around his neck and twisted so that she was sitting up on her knees, and Hiei ran his hands up and down her strong arms.

"I'm a mother, so I'm always going to worry. Shura's already moved off with a baby of his own; who knows when Asher will leave me too? And Frankie?" Hiei moved his hands from her arms to his cheeks as he thought, and he bent down to lightly kiss her. He couldn't get enough of his mate's sweet taste or the soft feeling of her lips. Or the sharp sting of her fangs when she got impatient.

"Then we'll just have more children," was his answer. Ray's bottom lip dropped down, and Hiei took the opportunity to lick a wet stripe across the length of it. Two sets of fangs nipped at him, and he pulled back enough to look into diamond eyes.

"Wanna go ahead and start trying? Just in case our boys decide to mature early?" Her eyes and tone were teasing, and Hiei let his smaller mate pull him down onto the bed with her. Starting early was just fine with him.

* * *

**Ray**

The first sun was just starting to rise when I woke up, and my hands roamed across the bed in search of my mate. When my fingers only felt cool sheets, I let my eyes open and looked around. Hiei was standing on the balcony, and I shrugged into his discarded shirt before joining him. He was only wearing a pair of black pants, and they hung very low on his marked hips. Well, only one hip has the mating mark, but I took my time making sure that the other hip didn't feel too left out. I was reaching out for his shoulder, which still has some very deep scratch marks on it, when a warm hand gripped my wrist and pulled me around. Hiei pulled my back against his chest, and I shifted so that there wasn't any space between us. Arms looped over my shoulders, and I laced my fingers through his. I raised one hand to kiss a knuckle and then pulled his hands around to rest against my heart. It might not beat as regularly as a human's, but Hiei can still get it to skip a beat.

"You weren't there."

"Hmm?" I felt Hiei's chest rumbled against my back at the low hum, and my tails twitched at the feeling.

"I woke up, and you weren't there. You're supposed to be there," I said, repeating what he said just yesterday. Hiei moved so fast that my head spun a little, and I blinked once I was stationary again. I was sitting on the balcony, and Hiei was standing between my spread thighs. Hiei's hands were warm and rough against my cheeks, and I was lightly holding onto his wrists.

"I never want to leave. I want to stay here, with you, forever." Hiei's eyes looked so big as he whispered to me, and I smoothed my hands across his chest. The last time we sat like this, with me on a balcony and Hiei whispering, he disappeared for years. This time…this time he's never going to leave. And if he does? I'll go after him.

"Forever."

* * *

**Ending Note: **I'm still a little teary-eyed, if anyone is curious. I know this ending isn't spectacular, but this story deserves to have an ending. It was killing me to just leave it like this. I'm going to be going through pretty soon and touching up all the chapters, so if you have the urge to re-read for some reason, please wait about a week. I'm posting an epilogue immediately after this chapter, so please read it too.


	63. Epilogue

**Author's Note: **I posted the last chapter and this epilogue within minutes of each other, so no one would have to wait, so please make sure you read Chapter 62 before reading this one.

This is it. The absolute end of _Love, Where Is Your Fire?_ It took me entirely too long to finish this, and I feel like I'm going to cry again. I know there were long breaks in between updates, but this story is always on my mind. In some ways it's a relief to finish it…but I'm also incredibly sad, because it's my baby. There won't be a sequel or any side stories, because I don't think I'd be able to write them properly, but I haven't stopped writing. This story may be over, but keep your eyes open for the next big story.

**Thank you, so much, to everyone who has read this over the years. You are the reason that this story even has an ending. You're the reason why it exists at all. This story was for you.**

**Word Count: **605

* * *

**Chapter 63: Epilogue**

**June 2032**

Hiei groaned as he shifted back in the giant chair, and he scrubbed his hand through his hair and over his face. Papers littered the desk in front of him, he was hungry, and it's been three weeks and five days since he got to kill something. He can hear the drunken sounds of celebration going on several floors below him, and that's where he should be. He should be down there, standing next to his newly mated son, and praising Asher on finally mating Bree. Even though the little pink mouse still only peeks at him when she thinks he's not looking. He also needs to check the look in Kaminari's eyes so that he can at least be more prepared for Frankie's mating than he was Asher's. Not that anyone was prepared for Asher's. Ray nearly passed out.

"You're growling again, love." Strong arms wrapped around his neck, and he raised a palm to his lips. Ray laughed quietly at the small tickle and moved around the side of the chair. Without a second thought, Hiei pulled his mate down into his lap and instantly nuzzled into her neck.

"Shouldn't you be downstairs?" Ray hummed as she tipped her head back, and Hiei looked down into diamond eyes. His fingers ran through her long hair, down to her waist now, to slowly untangle the few knots.

"I had to put the twins in bed. I think the celebration was a little too much for them," she said as her eyes closed. The twins, Arin and Aden, were born three years ago. Aden, his fierce little boy. Arin, his sweet little girl. The twins have his hair and ears, and they have their mother's eyes and tail. He wanted to see them before they went to bed…he'll just have to bring them breakfast tomorrow.

"Is my little boy tired too?" A fluffy white tail lightly knocked against the back of his head as he moved his hand down to his mate's rounded stomach, and Ray huffed out a sigh.

"It's going to be a little girl. I've already got enough boys." It was said with a small pout, and Hiei lifted his mate up onto the desk. He'll worry about the papers later. He brushed his nose against the swell of her stomach, and he felt strong fingers running through his hair.

"Boy, girl, doesn't matter," he breathed out. He was happy as long as his children were healthy and strong, and he knew that Ray felt the same way.

"You should come downstairs. Your kingly duties can wait one more night." His kingly duties…He knew he shouldn't have entered the last Demon World Tournament. This was some kind of payback for laughing at Yusuke as he struggled to be a king without killing all of his subjects. Now he's stuck ruling for the next fifty years; Yusuke's been laughing since he won three months ago.

"Or you could stay here."

"Why would I—_Oh!_" Ray sighed as he nipped her knee and moved up her thigh, and he went willingly when she pulled his head back. Lips that tasted like blueberries covered his, and Hiei wrapped his arms around his mate so he could pull her closer. "My little boy just got mated. We're going to celebrate. C'mon!"

Hiei let his mate pull him from the room with a smile and watched the way that her body swayed as she walked. They've been mated for twenty-five years now, but she's still the only thing he sees. She still touches him like he's her everything. He is hers and she is his…forever.

**THE END**

* * *

**Ending Note: **Yeah, I'm definitely crying. I'm gonna sign off now before I turn into a blubbering mess. Thank you for reading.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho in any way or form (unfortunately). I am not making any kind of profit off of this story; I'm writing it only because the ideas won't leave me alone.

**Official Artist:** All artwork for _Love, Where Is Your Fire?_ is created by the amazing **_wolvesrain17_**. A link to her DeviantArt can be found on my profile page. She even has a folder dedicated to the artwork she has done for this story.

**Title Credit:** _Love, Where Is Your Fire? _by Brooke Fraser

All Yu Yu Hakusho characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. _Ayame_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi (creator of _Inuyasha_). _Vash_ and _Nicholas D. Wolfwood _belong to Yasuhiro Nightow (creator of_Trigun_).

I do own all of the following original characters; Raygan, Mr. Wilson, Zonen, Dr. Lynkyn, Kate, Azura, Cook, the Krone, Kage, Tiger Moon, General Taka, Nolin, Zuri, Zuro, Lord Vaxon, General Talen, Kimmy, Jim-Jam, Andie, Aleta, Rogan, Fangrin, Faye, Cecilia, Vero, Raygorn, Kagemusha, Lia, Craggen, Ina, Asher, Trim, Lady Kildan, Bronson, Mashie, Haru, Sora, Bree, Frankie, Hikage, Kaminari, and Kohana. (I think that's all of them.)


End file.
